Teach Me
by CrapXhead
Summary: A new world opens it's doors for Len on the day that he get's his new homeschool teacher. The man being strict and violent, Len hates him at first as he doesn't know yet he's about to shown what happens to naughty kids like him.
1. A New Teacher, Welcome!

''I can't do this any longer, that boy of yours is driving me insane!'' An older female with short brown hair yelled. ''I quit!'' She shouted once more before slamming the front door in the faces of her former bosses.

The female of the couple sighed as the male pulled his hand to his face. ''This has to stop…'' He said as his wife let out an unhopeful groan.

''What can we do? We've tried so much already…'' She muttered.

''Just go find another one, I'll have a word with that little brat.'' He said as he made his way up the stairs, trying to think of the right words to say to his son, as he had tried to have this conversation with him already so many times. None of the times it worked…

''Len!'' He yelled as he opened the door with a bit more force than usual, making it clear he was _pissed_.

''Yea I know, but what could I do? She wanted me to do homework…'' The blonde boy said as he looked up from his laptop to face his father.

''You know that's the whole purpose of them right? To teach you something?'' His father started as Len already got bored of it, his eyes going back to his screen. ''You're lucky you're not in a real school, as you would probably never get away with any of this in there. Do you even know how hard it is to find someone new each time? None of the other teachers want to come around anymore because of you!''

Len just grinned as he quickly eyed his father once more, his words only being amusing to him. He didn't care if the other homeschool teachers didn't want to come over anymore, on the contrary, that was his whole plan. ''So?''

''So?!'' His father shouted, almost making Len pay actual attention to him. ''Do you have any idea what this could mean for your future? The rest of your life? You're only 17 now, and I know this may still sound _so_ far away, but when you're 25, people expect you to have a job and a place for yourself. You can't just go on like this!''

''Whatever, I'll just get a job at your stupid company…'' The boy said as his father sighed in disbelieve.

''You know that's not the way this works.'' The older male said as Len just laughed.

''I know that's _exactly_ how this works.'' Len said as his father opened his mouth to speak again, only to be interrupted by his wife calling for him.

''Takashi!'' The female yelled as the male sighed.

''I'll be right there!'' He yelled back as he turned his gaze back towards his son once more. ''We're not done here.'' He said before walking out of the room, leaving the boy alone.

''Pff, yea right.'' Len just muttered to himself as he got back to staring at his laptop screen again, only to be interrupted by his sister suddenly smashing it shut with force. ''Ah!''

''What the hell did you do this time?! I liked Meiko, why do you always have to be such a dick?!'' She yelled as the boy groaned.

''Rin, get the fuck out of my room.'' He just said as he tried opening up his laptop again, only for it to be taken away by the girl.

''No! Tell me, what did you do?!'' She shouted as Len just sighed, his lazy ass not wanting to get up and rip his laptop out of his sister's hands.

''I just… Put something in her drink while she wasn't looking… And after that when she gave me her 'punishment assignment' I told her to fuck herself. She looked at me with the most horrified face, so I thought I would help her by trying to take off some of her clothes. She didn't take it well.'' The boy said as his sister blinked a few times, her mouth hanging open as this was one of the worst things he had tried on one of their teachers.

''Y-you… What did you put in her drink?'' The girl stuttered as Len smirked.

''A dead frog.'' He said as the girl let out a scared squeal. ''Your reaction is the same as hers…''

''You're such a fucking asshole!'' The screamed at him, throwing his laptop back to Len, hitting him in the stomach hard.

''Ouch!'' He yelled as he now got up. ''Well you're not such a princess either!'' He shouted as slapped her on the cheek, making a red mark as she let out a yelp.

''You wanna fight?!'' She yelled as she pulled her brother's ponytail, tackling him to the ground as they started slapping each other all over.

''I hate you! Why do you always have to be like this?!'' Rin yelled as she kicked her twin in the stomach, making him let out a painful yelp.

''Ouch!'' Len yelled as he pulled up his knee quickly right into his sister's crotch, Rin's grip loosening on her brothers arms as pain spread around her groin.

''Agh! I can play that game too-!'' The girl started as the two were forcefully ripped apart, the female twin now in the grip of their father as he was looking at them with more than a pissed expression.

''You two stop that right now!'' He yelled as the two calmed down, Rin looking away as Len just sighed.

''She started it.'' He said as the girl tensed up.

''I what?! You were the one who-!'' She shouted as their father had enough for the day.

''ALL RIGHT!'' He yelled as the two seemed a bit shocked by this, their father never yelling this loud. ''Rin, go to your room. Len, you're coming with me.''

Rin just ' _tksed_ ' her way out of her brothers room as Len got up with a sigh, really not wanting to waste any energy on whatever was going to happen.

''So?'' Len said as he slowly walked downstairs with his father.

''What do you mean ' _so_ '?'' He asked back as he suddenly saw the state of Len's clothing, his face changing from annoyed to shocked. ''Len?! Are you seriously not even wearing any pants?! Or socks? How old is that shirt what you're wearing, it has stains all over it!''

''Meh, I dunno… It has some of the lasagna on it we had last week so…'' The boy said without second thought as he really didn't care.

''That's disgusting!'' The older male said as the boy didn't even budge at his statement. ''When was the last time you took a bath?''

''Do you really want to know?'' The boy smirked as he pulled his arms up and put his hands behind his head, hearing his father gag at this.

''You smell revolting…'' The older male said as he let out a big sigh and just hoped this one last resort of a homeschool teacher they had found would finally do the trick.

''Haha!'' Len just laughed as he couldn't help but find enjoyment out of his father's disgust. Why did he find it so amusing to make others suffer like this? He didn't have an answer to that, all he knew was that he just _loved_ making his homeschool teachers cry.

The two entered the living room as they sat down on the couch, Len's mother already smiling weakly at him as she also noticed the state of his clothing.

''Len,'' She started as the boy groaned loudly at her. ''Why aren't you wearing any-''

''Because I don't want to, I don't care. Just tell me what you wanted to say so I can go back to playing my games.'' The boy said with an annoyed face as his mother's now soft look turned into a creepy kind of smile.

''Sure, if you're going to be like that.'' She stared as Len now shut up, wondering what was suddenly happening as his mother never reacted like this.

''Now you've successfully made every single teacher in the area hate you, we've decided that it was time for some more drastic measures.'' She said as Len just smirked.

''Of course you have. Well don't keep me waiting, who is the next victim?'' He playfully asked as his mother didn't even budge at his cheeky remark, her face still having that slightly creepy smile on it.

''We've got you a male teacher, 27 years old, his name-'' She said as the blonde interrupted her.

''We've been through this, if you hire a male teacher the chance of me paying attention will be exactly zero. If you hire a female one the chance of me paying attention will be slightly higher, so I suggest you make a small change in that plan of yours.'' Len said as he really wasn't having any of this, his parents didn't stand a chance.

''Oh don't worry, you _will_ pay attention to him.'' His mother said as she just got up and walked off to the kitchen, his father leaving him as well as he just sat on the couch with a smirk.

' _I don't have to do shit._ ' He thought as he made his way to leave to go back to his previous activities, gaming that was.

''And you better take a bath, you smell like you've been decomposing for weeks!'' His father yelled to him as he was half way on the stairs.

''Heh fine…'' Len said quietly to himself as he had to admit he did smell, his hair also being gross and sticky. As his new teacher was stopping by tomorrow he might as well try to look decent. This way he could trick him into thinking his job was going to be easy, making the job of sending him out of the door crying only more easy for Len.

* * *

The next morning Len's alarm went off, a sound he hadn't heard in a long time. He never set his alarm as he really didn't bother to get up on time for his lessons, but this time he had to get up early, hoping he could still trick this new stupid fuck into thinking Len was a little angel and his parents were just a bunch of over protective assholes.

As he walked to the bathroom, his eyes still half closed, he bumped into his sister, something that also rarely happened.

''Oh my god, look who's up before noon!'' The girl yelled as Len just groaned at the loud noise this early in the morning.

''Shut up.'' He just said as he passed her, grabbing his toothbrush and starting his usual morning routine. This consisted of brushing his teeth and pulling his hair back into a ponytail.

He walked downstairs fully dressed as he already found it annoying to wear actual pants. He heard his sister loudly talking to their mother about the new homeschool teacher.

''Wow, he's so handsome!'' Rin squealed. ''I hope he's nice!''

''Well don't get your hopes up, we've hired him for the both of you but your brother is the one he's supposed to focus on, since troublesome kids like him are his specialty.'' The female said as Rin let out a disappointed sigh.

''What does that even mean?'' She asked as the mother let out a chuckle.

''He's not an official homeschool teacher. He's actually a social worker and usually teaches underage kids who were involved with drugs or other kinds of felonies.'' She stated as Rin was just quiet.

''You thought it was a good idea to bring someone like that to teach us?'' The girl hesitantly asked.

''Well, your brother left me no choice.'' She just said happily as Rin was still baffled.

''And you think even this guy is going to teach me anything?'' Len spoke up as he walked into the living room to the dinner table, sitting down to eat his breakfast.

''Wow, how long has it been since I've seen you at the breakfast table? Are you really my son?'' The female said as the boy just looked at her with an unamused face.

''I'm telling you, you're wasting your money on a guy like this. Doesn't he ask like triple the pay?'' Len wondered as he took a bite out of his toast, looking at his mother with the same unamused look.

''None of your business.'' She said as she crossed her arms. ''And he _will_ teach you, and you _will_ pay attention to him. He told me he wasn't leaving until he got some sense and decency into you.''

Len just smirked. ''That's funny, I almost believed you for a second.''

Just as Rin was about to ask something else, the doorbell rang and their mother perked up.

''Oh my, he's early.'' She said looking at her watch, it being only 8:15.

''I'll open it!'' Rin yelled happily as she sprinted towards the door, Len catching up to her, needing to keep up his ' _perfect boy_ ' act.

Rin didn't ask any questions as she just opened the door with a smile, it only widening when she saw their new teacher.

Len smirked from the inside as he knew this was once again going to be very easy. The man standing in front of them was a tall but slightly muscular man, he had short dark blue hair and a pair of black glasses. He was wearing a pair of dark black pants and a white button up shirt. His face wore a gentle smile as he looked at the blonde girl in front of him.

''Good morning, you must be Rin?'' He said as he completely ignored the blonde boy next to the girl, holding out his hand to her as she shook it eagerly, her face pink as she was clearly attracted to her new teacher.

''Yes!'' She yelled a bit too loud as the older male just chuckled at this.

''Shion.'' He just said as Rin's smile fell a bit, her face now confused as it was a rather unusual name. The blue haired male noticed her confusion as he smiled at her. ''It's my last name.'' He clarified as Rin just nodded, wondering why he was only trusting her with his last name.

The older male closed the door behind him as he took off his shoes, stepping inside the house as he walked to where he had seen the older female standing, the living room.

Len felt a little baffled by this, he had to be blind to not have seen him standing there next to his sister, why was he ignoring him?!

''Welcome!'' Their mother happily said as the blue haired male handed her some papers. ''Would you like some coffee? Tea?''

''Coffee would be lovely, thank you.'' He said as Len just walked back to the breakfast table to eat the last of his breakfast. The older male was standing right next to it, he really couldn't act like he hadn't seen Len anymore, he was right next to him!

Len sat down as he quickly glanced at the older male, only to notice him staring at him for a second, then looking away. The boy was shocked by this, was purposefully acting like Len didn't exist?!

''Excuse me?!'' Len snapped back at him as he now finally seemed to get the older male's attention. The way he was looking at the blonde though… He was looking down at him like he was a piece of trash.

''Indeed, excuse you.'' He said as Len was taken aback by this. His voice was so much more rough and deep, way less gentle than the way he had spoken earlier to his sister and mother. ''Did I introduce myself to you yet?''

''Well no but-'' Len snapped back but quickly got interrupted by the man.

''Than don't talk to me.'' He said as he turned his gaze back to the female coming back in with a cup of coffee in her hands, handing it over to the older male.

''Thank you.'' He said with his 'normal' voice as he turned towards Rin, who was standing a few feet behind him, grinning at her brother just being completely shocked by the man's behavior.

''Why don't we start?'' He said as he walked to the girl, Rin nodding with a smile. ''Were do you usually study?''

''Just in my room.'' She said as she walked up the stairs with him, them still talking as Len just couldn't focus on what had just happened.

''I told you.'' His mother said as Len looked at her with a pissed off look.

''I can break him, you just wait.'' He said as he pushed the last piece of toast in his mouth and also made his way to his room, ready to play some games once again as he was being completely ignored by his teacher anyway.

* * *

 **Hello everyone reading this, thank you so much! I just wanted to let you all know that this story will be about Kaito teaching Len a lesson ( _no pun intended_ ) as his little bratty ass needs to learn some respect. If you're into that, please continue reading! **


	2. Lesson One: Respect

Len was smashing the keys on his keyboard like a crazy person, almost succeeding in defeating the boss he had been trying to beat for the past few _hours_. It was already 1:25, as the asshole teacher had disappeared into Rin's room at 8:30. If Len was lucky, he'd forget all about him and just leave him to do his thing…

Suddenly at the last second of beating the boss, Len was interrupted by the door of his room slamming open, it banging against the wall with force.

''W-what the-!'' Len let out a surprised yelp as his hands left the keyboard, automatically making him lose his game.

''Time to study!'' Len heard as he looked over to his smashed open door, seeing his new homeschool teacher standing in the opening with a gentle but creepy smile.

''Y-you can't just barge in like that!'' Len shouted at the man as his smile changed into a smirk.

''Why? Were you masturbating?'' He asked as Len opened his mouth to speak, only to be left looking like an idiot as he had no idea what to say at this, his throat dry and his thoughts confused at what this new teacher was thinking.

''Yeah… That's what I thought.'' He just said as he closed the door and plopped his bag down on the floor, sitting down on one of the pillows at the low set Japanese table that was inside the boy's room.

Len just crossed his arms as he looked at the male unpacking his things, spreading out multiple textbooks on the small table as the boy just stayed in his chair at his desk, a few feet away from the low table.

Once the older male was done preparing his things he looked up at the boy, eyeing him to sit down at the table.

''I ain't doing shit.'' Len said as he turned his back to the man, continuing to play his game.

The blonde boy barely heard the older male move as he suddenly felt something very close to his back, a small shiver running down his spine as he felt some cold breath against his ear.

''' _Ain't'_ isn't a word.'' He said as Len jumped at the sudden air into his ear, his chair tilting and his body slamming right into the hardwood floor.

Len looked up at the older male from his very low spot on the floor, his ass hurting from the fall. ''Y-you can't just-!''

''I can do whatever the fuck I want.'' The older male said as he crossed his arms, looking down at the boy giving him no indication of helping him up. ''Now get that sad ass of yours off the floor, we have a lot of catching up to do.''

And with that, the male walked back to his spot at the table, sitting down as Len was staring at him with the most baffled expression, slowly making his way to the low table as he was now across from the man.

''Good,'' He started as he pushed a textbook towards Len. ''Now how much of this have you studied yet?''

Len just looked at the book, it was just a basic biology textbook. ''Eh…''

''Great…'' The older male stated as he put his hand to his forehead. ''Have you studied _anything_ at all?''

Len just looked away as he didn't want to answer that. He suddenly felt bad for not knowing any of the subjects… But why? He never felt bad before, he usually felt like a nerd when he actually did know, so why was this suddenly such a big deal for him?

' _Be strong Len, don't let him win._ ' He thought so himself as he just sighed and looked out of his window that was directly behind his teacher, this always being the perfect distraction for him as usually the teachers thought he was listening to them this way.

''Well I guess we'll start with biology then.'' He said as he pulled the same kind of textbook out for himself. ''Just turn to page 34.''

' _Time to be an asshole._ ' Len thought as he looked at the textbook in front of him, his hand reaching out to turn the page as he eyed his teacher, who was waiting for him to turn it already.

The boy smirked as he quickly grabbed onto the page and ripped it straight out of the textbook.

''Oops…'' He said sarcastically as he ripped out another page, and another and another. He kept doing this until he saw his teacher's expression change from calm to annoyed, the only indication being his left eyebrow slightly twitching as Len was quite impressed by his poker face.

''Enough.'' He said as he reached out and grabbed the book out of the boy's grasp, Len sitting back with a smile, this was and always had been so easy.

''Let me make a few things clear for you, since you've got exactly zero percent of respect in that stupid little head of yours.'' The older male started, his voice once again deep and husky, Len feeling the hairs on his body standing up by this as he wasn't sure what this feeling was…

''I'm your teacher, so you respect me and do what I tell you to do.'' He started as Len already let out a chuckle.

''You're very funny, mister Shion.'' He said as the older male moved his body quickly, both of his hands grabbing a fistful of blonde hair as he pulled the boy from his sitting position this way, his face suddenly very close to Len's as all of his weight was now held up by his hair, his scalp feeling like it was on fire.

Len's eyes widened as he felt his hair roughly being grabbed, pain spreading on his scalp as he let out a quiet squeak, his breathing stopping for a second as he was suddenly faced with his teacher very up close.

''You _are_ going to respect me, and if you don't, I. Will. Make. You.'' He sternly ordered. Len just swallowed as small tears formed in the corners of his eyes, suddenly feeling very small and helpless.

''Do I make myself clear?'' The teacher spoke once more as Len just slowly nodded, the older male releasing his hair as he fell to the floor, his arms just being able to catch himself as he was now shaking all over.

''I'm glad to see you're finally compliant.'' He said as he sat back down, straightening out a few folds in his shirt. ''Now, page 34.''

Len just slowly looked back at him, his eyes still wide as his body still hadn't stopped shaking. He looked at the pages he had ripped out as he picked them up with trembling hands, putting them back into the textbook as he finally turned to the destined page.

''Oh and one more thing.'' The teacher said as Len looked up at him, trying to look normal as he was clearly still in shock by the man's behavior. ''Don't _ever_ call me by my name. If you want to ask me something it will be 'Sensei' for you. Got that?''

Len looked down as he nodded, his head still hurting and his pride being completely shattered, this day couldn't get any worse.

* * *

''I think this might be the one!'' The female happily said as she opened the front door for her husband, who just got back from work as he looked at her with a surprised look.

''Really?'' He asked as he couldn't believe it at all. ''How come you're so sure?''

''Well,'' The female started as her husband took off his shoes and coat, walking into the living room as he sat down on the couch. ''Len still hasn't left his room yet, and mister Shion left a few hours ago already. He told me that Len was indeed in need of a good teacher but that he got him to study today! Isn't that great?''

''Wow, how long has it been since Len has actually learned something from a teacher?'' He asked himself as both of their smiles fell. The whole reason their kids weren't able to go to a normal school was because of his work, having to move almost once every year because of it. Having a homeschool teacher was a good idea because this way Rin and Len could keep up with their studies without interruptions and still have a future, unlike if they were in a public school were every system is different and had to get used to new people every year.

''I still blame myself for Len turning out this way… He must miss having friends or other distractions.'' The male said as his wife hugged him, her hand caressing his cheek.

''Don't do that, this way you can have you dream job and the kids still have a future. It's going to be fine this way, I promise. I have a very good feeling about this one!'' She said as her husband just smiled weakly.

''I hope so…''

* * *

''Len!'' Rin opened her twin's door with slight force. ''How was your first day with mister Shion?''

''Get out.'' Len just said as he was laying down on his bed on his stomach, scrolling on his phone. Rin just walked in as she sat down on the bed next to him.

''Since when do you wear your hair like this?'' She asked as she looked at her brother's hair, it now hanging loose as it was usually tied up in a ponytail until he went to sleep.

''I said get out.'' Len said once more, his voice a bit more angry this time. His scalp still hurt too much from earlier to have it up in its usual ponytail…

''Why? Did mister Shion get to you?'' Rin said as smirked, hoping she was right.

''…Do you call him that?'' Len asked curiously as his sister was a bit surprised by this, usually not being able to have a normal conversation with her twin at all.

''Eh, yes?'' She said as she wasn't sure why he was asking that. ''What do you call him?''

''A dick.'' Len stated shortly as Rin groaned, his normal self already returning as she was ready to leave.

''What did you guys do?'' The boy asked again with curiosity, as the female was starting to wonder what had happened today that he was acting this way.

''Nothing weird if that's what you're thinking. Just normal studying.'' She said as she decided to try and ask a bit more, since Len was acting a bit more open than usual anyway. ''What did you guys do?''

''…Biology.'' Len answered after a long time, Rin being surprised by this. Usually teachers weren't even able to get a textbook close to him, let alone study a subject!

''Oh, I like biology!'' Rin said as she tried and pull more information out of him. ''What did he teach you?''

''Just…'' Len stuttered as he finally turned around, Rin's eyes widening as she saw the state of her brother. There were big bags under his eyes as they looked kind of empty and droopy. His hair was a complete mess, half of it sticking to his face and the other half either standing straight up or just fuzzing up to the side. ''Can you just leave me alone? I'm very sleepy…''

''Eh s-sure…'' Rin muttered as she got up and left her brothers room, closing the door behind her softly as she wasn't sure if she should feel sorry for her brother or glad since he kind of got what he deserved…

Len just fell back into his pillow as he stared at his celling. What had happened today? Was he really going to let an asshole like that just tell him what to do? Usually he would have told his teacher to go fuck themselves but he was so helpless today… No other teacher had even gotten physical with him, and even if they would try Len would be the one to give out the first blow.

''Ugh…'' Let groaned to himself as he rolled onto his side. He couldn't just let this bastard win like this, he just needed to get himself together and act like nothing had happened today. He would make this new teacher his little bitch.


	3. Lesson Two: Discipline

Len awoke as he heard his alarm go off, him groaning as he had forgot to turn it off yesterday. His hand reached out to press the button to silence the annoyance.

''Ouch…'' The blonde let out a painful moan as he felt his head with his hand, it still hurting all over. He was going to get back at his teacher for this!

The boy left his bed as he felt like a zombie, his body low on energy and his head feeling heavy. He dressed himself with great reluctance and put tried putting his hair back into its usual ponytail, only for it to hurt too much as he just left it hanging loose.

He made his way downstairs as he was greeted with his sister's high pitched voice already.

''Oh my god, look who's up early two days in a row!'' The girl said as their mother just smiled, eating her breakfast next to her daughter. ''What's with the new look?''

Len said nothing as he just sat down and started eating, not wanting to answer his sister's stupid question as he was too busy making a plan to get that asshole teacher out of his house.

Suddenly a small noise could be heard from the hallway, indicating someone was opening the front door, Rin and Len both looking up from their breakfast.

''Did dad forget something?'' The girl asked as they heard a slight chuckle coming from their mother.

''No, I gave mister Shion a key so he can come in at his own time, since he likes to be early.'' Their mother said as Len felt his stomach drop. ' _She fucking what?!_ '

''Good morning!'' The older male yelled through the house as Rin almost run up to the man, her face now having a big smile on it.

''Good morning mister Shion!'' She said as the older male smiled back at her.

''You're energetic this morning.'' He said with his gentle voice as the girl smiled brighter.

''I just can't wait for you to teach me! I really enjoyed yesterday!'' She said as Len almost puked in his mouth a little, his sister being way too clingy with their teacher.

''I'll get you some coffee.'' Their mother said as she got up, leaving the boy alone at the breakfast table.

''I'm very sorry, but I won't be teaching you today.'' The blue haired male said to Rin, her smile falling she turned her gaze towards the floor.

''Why not?'' She asked as Len wasn't sure what was happening, he wasn't going to be stuck with this asshole for the whole day, right?

''Today I came here just for your brother.'' He said as the girl pouted, the older male glancing over to the breakfast table as he smirked at Len, who was having a small heart attack in his chair.

' _This cannot be happening!_ ' Len thought to himself as he didn't have time yet to think of a good plan.

''Well Len, what are you waiting for?'' The older male asked as the boy's breath got stuck in his throat, his eyes wide.

''Come over here, it's time for your lessons.'' The older male said as Len felt the hairs on his body stand up once again, the tone in which the male was talking was making him… He wasn't sure what was happening to his body, all that he knew was that he didn't like it one bit.

The boy slowly got off his chair as he walked to the older male, who had already received his morning cup of coffee from Len's mother. The boy walked to the stairs as quickly as he could, hoping to keep as much distance in between him and his teacher as possible. By the time they had reached Len's room he was sure he was right behind him, only making the boy even more nervous.

Len opened the door of his room as he let himself in, walking to the low table as he sat down, his thoughts becoming a bit more calm now as they were now in his room, his private space, the place where he felt save.

''Okay, so today we'll be going over more than just one subject, as yesterday was just an introduction.'' The older male said as he sat down as well, putting his coffee down on the table as Len stared at it, suddenly having an idea.

''Are there any subjects that you're good at?'' The older male asked as he unpacked his things, putting the textbooks on the table.

''Eh… I'm not sure.'' Len said as his hand reached out underneath the table, trying to find the small packets of salt that he had once glued underneath it. The older male didn't seem to notice this as he just pushed another textbook Len's way, it being math this time.

''We'll just start with this.'' He said as he opened his mouth to speak once more, Len interrupting him.

''Uhm, could you… Open the window behind you for me? It's a bit hot in here…'' The blonde asked as the older male just looked at him, waiting for something as Len sighed to himself on the inside. ''Please, Sensei.''

''Sure.'' He said as he got up to open the window. The second the blue haired man's back was turned, Len quickly moved his hand from underneath the table as he quietly ripped the salt package open, pouring every last bit into the cup of coffee that was standing on the table.

The older male walked back, Len already having put himself back in his previous position, looking at his textbook.

''Okay so,'' The blue haired male started as he picked up his textbook, still standing. ''Answer the one on page 45.''

Len just turned his page as he looked at the problem, squeezing his eyebrows together as it was a basic ' _find x_ ' question. ''Err… How do I do this?''

''Well, it's very simple,'' The older male started as he walked around the table very slowly, Len wondering why it was taking him so long to speak again as he finally reached the blonde.

The older male sat down next to the boy as he put his textbook down calmly, Len slowly looking up at him as he wasn't sure why he wasn't saying anything.

Suddenly the blonde felt his head being pressed down with force, his face slamming right onto the page as he let out a surprised yelp.

''Did you really think I wouldn't notice?'' The older male spoke as he held the boy's head in place with his strong hand, his voice one again husky and rough. ''I thought that after yesterday you would behave yourself, but I was wrong. I was too careless with you…''

Suddenly Len felt his head being released as he just lay there, his head hurting even worse by now as he wasn't sure if he could move.

''You need to be taught something more than just respect…'' The older male said as he roughly grabbed the boy by the waist, dragging him in his grip.

Len's eyes only widened as he was suddenly very close to his teacher, he could feel the older male's hands on his own skin through the thin material of his shirt. He felt his stomach being dragged over to the older man's knees as one of the strong hands pushed his head and shoulders down onto the hardwood floor.

''W-what are you doing?!'' Len yelled as he felt his pants being pulled off, his underwear going with them automatically.

''Teaching you a lesson.'' The older male said, and with that he raised his hand in the air, only for it to be forcefully slammed back right onto the boy's ass, making a loud slapping sound.

''O-ouch! Y-you fucking weirdo! S-stop!'' Len yelled as he tried to get away, tears in his eyes from the painful slap as he was held in place by the hand on his shoulders.

''I'll stop when you've learned to respect.'' The older male said as he gave another hard slap against the boy's ass, hearing him cry out in pain.

''I-I've learned my lesson, please stop!'' Len yelled as he desperately wanted his teacher to stop, this was humiliating and painful, but on top of all, some strange feeling was awakening inside of him…

Len squeezed his eyes shut and prepared himself for the next hit, but none came. He slowly opened his eyes as he could feel the grip on his shoulders ease off.

The blonde quickly got himself off of his teachers lap, pulling his pants up as he looked at the older male, Len's breathing heavy as all sorts of thoughts were now going through his head.

''W-what was that?!'' Len yelled as he now took a good look at the older male's face, was he smirking?!

''What's so funny?!'' The boy yelled once more as he finally got the attention of his teacher, the older male now looking at him with still a smile.

''You're acting all tough and bad ass but when I give you only two little slaps you start crying.'' He said as Len felt his face flush, his dignity flying out of the window.

''I-I'm not-!'' Len started as he wasn't sure what he was going to say, his body still shaking. The older male picked up on this as he smirked.

''You're not what? A little pussy?'' He said as Len grit his teeth. ''Just admit it.''

''If my parents find out you're doing this-!'' The boy said as he was interrupted by his teacher.

''Oh, you're going to tell your mommy?'' He smirked as Len had enough. He let out a big sigh as he clenched his fists. He had to admit, the asshole was right…

The boy just turned his back to the man as he sat down on his spot once more, staring at the textbook as he just hoped his teacher wouldn't talk about this with his mother, or worse, Rin!

''You want to continue then?'' He asked as Len just nodded slowly, not believing it himself but right now he'd rather study than get another ass whooping.

''Good.'' The blue haired male said as he got up and walked back to his spot on the other side of the table, sitting down with a pleased face.

* * *

''Byee mister Shion!'' Rin shouted once more as she waved at him before he sped off in his car, the blonde girl sighing as she still felt pretty disappointed that she didn't get any attention from him today.

''Go call your brother, dinner is ready.'' The older female said as the girl sighed.

''Yes...'' She said with a pout. ''Why did mister Shion only teach Len today?''

''He told me it has something to do with the first week being the most important, as it would determine if he was actually able to teach Len anything or not.'' She said as the girl sighed.

''So he's not going to be teaching me for a while?'' She asked as her mother smiled weakly at her.

''I'm afraid so, sorry.''

''Ugh, why, when we finally get an actual hot teacher, he has to focus on Len?'' She whined as her mother just grinned.

''You know that mister Shion is here to teach you and not to date you, right?''

''I don't care, let me dream!'' The girl yelled as she run up the stairs, walking to her brother's room as she was curious to see in what kind of state Len was, as yesterday was a surprise for sure.

''Len?'' She asked as she knocked on the door a few times, hearing no replay. ''Dinner is ready!''

Still nothing…

''Are you okay?'' She tried, getting a little worried, either he was dead or he was ignoring her. ''I'm coming in…''

As she opened the door, preparing herself for the worst, she saw her brother laying down with his head on the table, his face still in a textbook as his eyes were closed, his breathing steady.

''What the… Are you seriously sleeping?'' Rin said to herself as she smiled a little, her brother only ever having looked this cute when he was five.

She walked over to him as she shook his shoulders slightly, her voice gentle as she didn't want to scare him. ''Len, dinner is ready…''

''W-wha…'' Len let out as he opened his eyes slowly, his vision turning towards the book before turning to his sister.

''Oh, Rin?'' He asked as he wasn't sure how long he had been sleeping for, his thoughts hazy after a few hours of studying.

She smiled at him. ''Are you hungry?''

Len just smiled back weakly, the two never actually being this nice for each other. ''Yes, very.''

''Let's go downstairs, mom made spaghetti and meatballs.'' She said as the boy nodded, leaving his textbook behind.

They walked together in silence, neither of them saying a word or wanting to change the sudden calm atmosphere in between them.

''Good, just in time!'' Their mother said as the two sat down at the table.

As Len sat himself down on the wooden chair his breath got stuck in his throat as his eyes widened, pain spreading all over his behind as he tried not to make a sound.

''Whoa Len, are you okay?'' Rin asked as she noticed her brother's sudden change of mood, his expression completely different than a few seconds ago.

Len quickly pulled back his normal face as he tried to ignore the aching and pounding pain in his ass. ''Y-yes, I'm fine.''

The girl just raised an eyebrow as Len could tell she didn't believe him, their mother coming in with the food as the boy just focused his attention on that, ignoring Rin's death stare.

* * *

''I'll make you respect me.'' Len heard a very deep and husky voice say as he felt his hair being grabbed, his body jerking towards the owner of that voice, his teacher.

''You'll do as I say.'' He said as the boy felt himself being pushed onto the older male's lap, his head and shoulders being pushed down on the floor as he felt his heart beating in his ears.

Why wasn't he doing anything? Why wasn't he moving away, or trying to slap him? Len tried to take control over his limbs, only to find that he couldn't move them. They weren't being held in place by the strong hands this time though, so why was his whole body numb?

Len's thoughts were interrupted by the older male grabbing another fistful of hair, lifting the boy up as now only Len's hips were connecting with his teacher's thigh, his back straight and his upper body in the air.

''I didn't hear a reply.'' He stated as Len was now facing his teacher, their noses almost touching as the boy felt his heart beating faster at this.

Suddenly without a thought, his lips started moving, his voice started speaking before he actually gave his body permission to do so.

''Yes Sensei.'' He said as the older male looked pleased at this, a smirk forming on his face as he let go of the boy's hair, Len now falling down as he could catch himself just in time.

Why wasn't he screaming and shouting at his teacher to let him go already? Why was he just letting all of this happen?

The boy felt the hem of his pants being grabbed and forcefully being ripped off, his underwear following next. Len was sure he could hear some of the stitching come loose as he didn't even care, his body only becoming hotter at the sound of clothes ripping.

''Time for today's lesson.'' The older male said as the blonde could feel the hairs on his back raise, his breathing speeding up as he was waiting for it…

''Uah!'' Len yelped as he felt a hard smack against his ass, pain spreading on his behind as he felt something else too, something hot and tingly…

''Tell me Len, have you been a bad boy?'' The older male asked as he gave another hard smack against the blonde's ass, the flesh jiggling at the sudden hit.

''A-ah!'' The boy yelped once again as he finally understood the feeling. ''Y-yes Sensei!''

''Very good Len, you know I'll always reward honesty.'' He said as he gave another hard smack against the boy's perfect fat ass, leaving red marks all over it.

Len felt himself starting to drool as he felt his ass being hit over and over, his body getting more turned on with each smack.

''T-thank you Sensei!'' He moaned as he felt another hard smack, his mind going blank as he couldn't understand why he loved this feeling so much, why his body was reacting like the way it was.

As Len was waiting for the next hit, his teacher suddenly became silent as he pulled his arm back.

''Len.'' He said with a stern voice. Most people would get scared if someone would talk to them in this way, but the blonde only felt his arousal grow as he wanted more of that voice.

When he didn't answer, the older male grabbed him once again up by his hair, the blonde letting out a surprised gasp as his body was pulled back into a straight position.

''That's what I thought…'' The older male said as Len wasn't sure what he was talking about. He followed his gaze downwards as he noticed he had been leaking pre-cum all over the older male's pants, his erection standing up straight as his shirt was just over tip.

''You dirtied my pants, how are you going to make that up to me?'' He asked, Len looking back at his face as he had no idea, his breathing still heavy as he looked into the older male's eyes for answers.

''I-I… I don't know.'' He stuttered as the older male's look only turned darker, his eyes having a sudden weird glint in them. He let go of the boy's hair only to push his head down into his own crotch, the boy letting out another surprised yelp as he got an idea of what he needed to do.

''If you're a good boy I'll let you off without homework for today.'' He said as Len swallowed, his mind going hazy as he reached out with his hands to unzip his teacher's pants. As he reached into his underwear he waited to find it, only to grab air.

''Eh?'' Len blinked as he pushed his hand further down into the man's underwear, only to find nothing…

''What are you doing Len?'' The boy looked up as he could see his teacher now standing up, towering above him as the boy felt that feeling of helplessness return, his arousal quickly disappearing. ''Turn to page 34.''

''N-no!'' Len shouted as he opened his eyes, his heart beating in his ears and his whole body shaking all over.

''W-what…'' The blonde muttered to himself as he looked around in his room, sitting up in his bed. His thoughts piling up as he now started to process that he had been dreaming. He pulled up his hands to his face as he felt so ashamed, humiliated and embarrassed… Had he seriously just had a wet dream about his asshole teacher?

The blonde let himself fall back into his bed as he suddenly noticed a hint of wetness in his underwear, his heart stopping as he didn't want it to be true, this couldn't be happening!

The boy let his hand go down on his underwear as he felt a clear wet spot on it, confirming what he had been dreading, he had a naughty dream about his teacher _and_ came in his underwear.

The whole reason he never wanted a male teacher was because Len had noticed that he was gay a long time ago, never wanting to give in to it. But now that jerk was his teacher… He had to admit he was good looking, but why have such a dream about him though? Was Len into this weird stuff? He always thought he was normal.

' _If I just ignore it and act like I care about his lessons he won't touch me…_ ' The blonde thought as he found it hard, having way too much fun playing pranks on his teachers and finding the studying unbearably boring…


	4. Lesson Three: Be Good

Len walked downstairs as he was pleased to finally have his hair tied up again, hating the way he looked like a girl when it was loose. He sat down at the breakfast table as he ignored the aching pain in his ass, quietly eating his food as Rin and his mother were already talking energetically.

''So Len tell me,'' His mother spoke as Len already didn't like the tone she was speaking with, knowing this was going to be about his studying. ''How's everything going with mister Shion?''

Len just looked straight forward as he couldn't stop thinking about that dream he had every time that teacher of him came back into his mind. ''It's… okay.''

''Well I'm glad to hear that!'' She said as she took a sip of her tea. ''Did he teach you something in particular?''

The blonde got annoyed quickly by this, as he knew his mother was searching for something other than she was asking. ''Is that really what you wanted to ask? Or is it something else? Because if so spill it, this is just annoying.''

''Oh whoa, look at mister grumpy over here.'' She said as she looked at her daughter, who just laughed.

''Rin told me that you looked rather roughed up after the first set of lessons, so I was just wondering what he's doing differently than the other teachers that you've had up until now.'' She explained as the boy looked with an angry face at his sister, why did she always have to tell everything to her?

''He's doing nothing differently, and even if he was, I wouldn't tell you.'' He said as he walked off with his plate, having had enough of this as he was still too tired to deal with it right now.

''Hey, don't take your plate upstairs! Breakfast is only at the breakfast table!'' His mother yelled as he ignored her, walking to the stairs.

''You should listen to your mother.'' Len felt his stomach drop as he heard his teacher's voice, his eyes widening as he turned around, seeing the man standing in the hallway.

' _How didn't I notice him coming in?!_ ' The boy thought as his hands started shaking, the plate almost dropping as the older male just stared at the boy.

''Go back and eat at the table.'' The older male ordered at the boy couldn't let his sister and mother see him like this, as they were already peeking over and grinning at him.

''N-no…'' Len said quietly as his heart was beating in his ears. He wasn't sure anymore if it was because of nervousness or something else.

''Excuse me?'' The older male said, stepping toward as Len looked at the floor, his hands still shaking.

''I said no!'' The boy shouted as he turned around and run up the stairs, leaving the older male baffled for a few seconds before Len could hear another set of footsteps following close, too scared to look behind him as he wasn't sure this had been such a good idea.

Len was about to open his door as he felt his hand being covered by that of his teachers, the boy's heart now only pounding harder as he noticed how much stronger and bigger the older man's hands were.

''If you open that door, I'll make you regret it.'' He said as Len wasn't sure what much worse he could do to him after yesterday…

''If you go downstairs right now and eat your breakfast there, I'll forget all about this.'' He said with a more gentle voice, Len suddenly not as nervous anymore, but also not really liking it.

''Okay…'' Len said quietly as his hand left the door handle, his legs making his way to the stairs as the older male followed close behind him, pleased with this change of attitude.

Len was about to walk down the stairs as he stopped, quickly turning around as he dodged his teacher, running up to his room once again.

''What?!'' He heard his teacher say as he ignored him, slamming his door open as he turned to close it, only to be met with the older male's angry looking face standing in the doorway.

' _Oh… Shit._ ' Len thought as he very slowly put his plate down on the low table, hoping this would please his teacher as he wasn't sure what was going to happen next.

The older male walked into the room as he closed the door calmly, though his calm behavior didn't mean he was actually calm, Len had learned that the hard way…

''Eh… I-'' Len started as his teacher looked at him, his eyes full of anger, irritation, displeasure, rage…

''Sit down.'' He said as Len didn't have to be told that twice. He sat down on the pillow at the floor next to the low table, his gaze turning downwards as he suddenly felt a hint of excitement.

''Even after yesterday, and the day before that, you're still going to disobey me?'' The older male asked as he glared at the boy, looking down at him as usual as he was still standing. ''Can you tell me why?''

Len swallowed as he didn't have an answer, looking away in embarrassment.

The older male sighed as he pulled his hand through his hair. ''Okay, well you know what to do.'' He said as he walked over to the boy and sat down a foot away from him.

Len looked at him as he had no idea what the man was talking about, his thoughts going back to his dream… He surely wasn't implying _that_?

''Get your _ass_ over here.'' He said sternly as Len now understood, his face flushing as he looked down, hoping the older male wouldn't notice his red cheeks.

He slowly shifted himself from his spot on the pillow over to the older male, his heart beating extremely fast as his knees were now almost touching those of his teacher, Len waiting for him to do something.

''That's not what I meant, and you know it. Get in the right position.'' He ordered as Len felt his cheeks only heat up more.

The boy just nodded slowly, his head still looking down as he shifted himself once again, his knees now next to the older male's thigh as he bent over on his teachers lap, his body shaking all over.

''Why are you shaking so much?'' He asked with a smirk as he could feel the boy's trembling body against his thighs, only pleasing him more.

''N-no reason… Sensei.'' The boy said as just kept looking down, wanting to think about everything except that stupid dream of his at the moment but finding it very hard.

The older male decided to ignore the boy's obvious lie as he pulled the blonde's pants down together with his underwear, looking at the boy's butt and the red marks that were already there from yesterday. Two clear handprints, one on each cheek. The older male smirked to himself as he thought about how much more this was going to hurt for him, hitting an already bruised ass.

He raised his hand in the air as he forcefully slammed it back onto the Len's ass, hearing not much of a noise as he was quite impressed by the boy's self-control to stay quiet.

He repeated this a few more times, smacking his hand against the soft red flesh as he felt the boy's breath hitch each time, his mind only being pleased at the thought of hurting the boy.

''A-ah!'' Len let out an unwanted weird noise as he received another slap, quickly clamping his hands over his mouth as his eyes widened. His cheeks heat up like crazy as he hoped the older male would ignore it, just like the boy's growing arousal…

The blue haired male froze at the noise as he wasn't sure what he'd just heard. Was that a sound of pain, or something else? He decided to test it out, moving his thigh that was underneath Len's hips, hearing the boy gasp as he felt something hard pressing down on him.

' _No way…_ ' The older male thought as the boy beneath him was starting to panic, his heart now beating at an inhumane speed as he thought he was going to explode, how was he supposed to explain this?!

''I-I'm… It's not what you think-!'' The blonde tried as he was suddenly thrown backwards, his ass and back now hitting his floor as the older male grabbed his thighs, pressing them down on his stomach revealing his hard-on.

''What's this?'' The older male said with a husky voice, Len's eyes wide as he had no idea what to do, or what was about to come next. Was he going to rip it off? That dark expression in his eyes sure looked like it…

''N-nothing! Please ignore it!'' The boy yelled as he closed his eyes, pulling his arms over his face as he just waited for his teacher to hurt him again in some sort of way.

''Why did it suddenly get like this?'' The older male asked as Len could feel the hands of the older male very slowly making their way down. ''I know you weren't aroused before we started, I would have felt it for sure.''

''Ahn! S-sensei?!'' Len moaned out as he suddenly felt a hand grab the base of his cock, his heart stopping for a second.

''Do you like getting spanked Len?'' The older male asked as he slowly started moving his hand, stoking the boy as Len felt his mind go hazy, this couldn't be happening!

''I-I…'' The blonde couldn't think straight as he was being pleasured by someone else for the first time, his teenage mind going blank as he just wanted more of this feeling.

''If you're good boy and tell me the truth I'll let you cum, but if you don't…'' The older male said as he quickly squeezed the base of Len's cock tight, hearing the boy groan in pain as he gasped for air.

''I…'' Len stuttered as he felt embarrassment and humiliation wash over him, his body loving this feeling as it didn't turn him off one bit. ''I like it, please Sensei!''

''Good boy.'' The older male said as he continued stroking the boy, earning more gasps and moans. The poor boy's cock was completely covered in pre-cum by now, as he had been ignoring it for so long. The teacher rubbed his thumb across the tip as he speared the pre-cum over it, earning a loud moan in return.

''Ah, S-sensei, I… I can't hold much longer..!'' The boy tried to speak but his breathing was too irregular, his arms now finally leaving his face as he clamped his hands into his teacher's shirt.

''That's okay, I told you I'd make you cum so you may do so.'' The older male almost whispered into the boy's ear, Len shuddering at this as he closed his eyes, his mind only being able to focus on the hand that was stroking him.

''S-sensei… I'm... A-ah!'' The boy started as he felt his orgasm rip through him, his hips bucking upward as he spilled his seed all over himself. His tight grip on the older male's shirt was loosening as the poor exhausted boy panted, his young body completely worn out.

The older male let go of the boy as he looked at Len, his eyes closed as his chest was moving up and down quickly, his breathing heavy as there was this cute blush spread all over his cheeks. The shirt that Len was wearing was completely covered in his own cum, as the blue haired male was smirking at the thought of how the blonde was going to clean this up, either having to wash it himself or having to make up a silly story to his mother.

''Eh…'' Len started as he got his teachers attention. ''What do we do now?''

''What do you mean?'' The older male asked as he raised an eyebrow, the boy looking away with a flushed face.

''I mean… Are you still going to be my teacher or..?'' Len asked as the older male chuckled.

''If you're good, and let me teach you,'' He started, the blonde looking at him as he nodded. ''We can do this more often, if you like.''

Len's mouth hung open as his whole face now heat up, was he just going to be okay with this? Was this really going to be that easy?

''O-okay…'' He hesitantly said as the older male just nodded.

''Good. Now go change your shirt, you're a mess.'' He said as Len looked down at his shirt, it still being completely covered in his own sperm.

''R-right.'' He said as he got up and took off his shirt, feeling eyes on his back as he took out a clean shirt from his closet.

' _This is going to be an adventure…_ ' He thought as he wasn't sure if you should feel happy or sad, as he now was forced to study…

* * *

Len pulled his shirt off as he started at himself in the bathroom mirror, had today really just happened? He still couldn't believe it, thinking he was once again dreaming.

He pulled off his pants as he turned himself around, feeling shocked as he saw the state of his ass. It didn't just have red handprints on it, but now also full on bruises, dark blue and brown colored like. He definitely noticed this while sitting down, his ass hurting like hell but still, he didn't think it would be _this_ bad…

''Len!'' The boy almost jumped at the sudden shout of his name as he looked around to find a towel or something to cover himself up, as he was standing completely naked in the bathroom by now.

''Len, I know you're in there!'' Rin yelled once more. ''Let's take a bath together, it's been so long!''

''No!'' Len just yelled as his sister was already opening the door, the boy quickly running to it to force it shut once again. ''Rin get out!''

''No!'' She whined as she pushed against the door harder, the boy having to admit she was a _bit_ stronger than he was. ''Don't be ashamed, we took baths together all the time when we were little!''

''That's different, it's been at least 10 years ever since!'' The boy yelled, still pushing against the door for dear life.

''Oh come on!'' The girl whined again as the boy didn't care one bit, she needed to get out!

''Leave me alone-!'' He yelled once more as the door was forced open, Len's legs giving out as he was launched into the middle of the bathroom, still completely naked.

The boy just sat back up as he held his hand with his head, his ass and head hurting, feeling a bit dizzy from the fall.

''You haven't grown at all, have you?'' Rin said as Len's eyes winded, suddenly noticing his position as he was sitting with his legs spread as his sister was just staring at him.

''S-shut up!'' He yelled as he closed his legs. ''Get out!''

''No.'' The girl smiled as she closed the door behind her and started to undress too, Len just sighing at this.

''Why do you want to take a bath together so badly though?'' He asked as his sister never really wanted to do anything with him, the sudden change of attitude very strange to him.

''Well, ever since mister Shion has been around you've started acting different, so I thought maybe we could try to get along a bit more.'' She said as the boy just looked away.

''Whatever.'' He said as he crossed his arms, his sister already walking past him to get into the shower part of their bathroom, holding the middle door open for him as he was still sitting on the floor.

''Are you coming or what?'' She asked as Len was thinking about how he could make his bruising as unnoticeable as possible.

''Yes…'' He said as he got up and walked to her, not bothering to cover himself up as she had seen it already anyway. Thankfully Rin was walking in front of him, as he just got in the tub as quickly as he could, hoping the water and the fact that he was sitting down were enough to cover it up.

''So,'' The girl started as Len just looked at her with an unamused face. ''How much have you learned up until now?''

''Enough.'' The boy just answered as he really didn't want to talk about their teacher right now.

''Mister Shion started biology with me today,'' She said as her face started flushing pink, her hands going up to her cheeks as Len just sighed. ''I can't wait for him to teach me about reproduction!''

Len just chuckled as he was sure now that their teacher must be gay, Rin not standing a chance with him. The girl noticed his small laugh as she pouted angrily at her twin.

''What's so funny?!'' She snapped as Len just started grinning, his hand in front of his mouth to cover it up as it wasn't really working.

''Nothing…'' He said as the girl only got more suspicious because of this.

''You started biology with him on the first day right? What did he teach you?'' She asked, trying to calm down but clearly still upset.

''Ugh I dunno, plants and stuff?'' The boy said as all that he could remember of that day was his hair being grabbed and almost ripped out of his scalp. Rin just looked at her brother as she sensed something was off, being certain it had to do something with their teacher…

''Plants and stuff? What chapter did you start?'' She asked as the boy groaned.

''What chapter? I don't fucking know, you go ask him.'' He snapped back annoyed, his old attitude quickly returning as the girl got annoyed now too.

''Just spill it already, what had he been doing to you that the other teachers weren't?! What does he do differently?!'' She shouted as she expected the boy to shout back at her in return, yelling her to shut up or go fuck herself. But instead, she got nothing… Len was just staring at her with the most baffled expression as he was quiet.

He opened his mouth to speak as he quickly closed it again, looking away as he really had no idea what to say to her. It wasn't that weird that she wanted to know but he still didn't want to tell her.

Rin sat back as she smirked. ''What, no answer? Really?''

''I'm not telling you.'' The boy said as he closed his eyes, sitting back as well as his legs now brushed against his sister's, not having had any physical contact with her in years, this feeling kind of awkward.

''Oh come on!'' The girl smiled at her brother as she got his attention once again, Len now looking at her but still not having it. ''I won't tell mom or dad, I promise!''

''No.'' The boy said determined as his sister ' _booed_ ' him. ''Just leave it.''

''I will get my answer!'' She said with a smirk as she reached out with her hands and grabbed her brother by the waist, holding him in place as she started tickling him.

''W-wha-!'' Len let out surprised as only Rin knew this weak spot of his. ''S-stop it! T-that's- C-cheating!''

''Tell me and I'll stop!'' The girl said as she continued her tickling, the water splashing and going everywhere as Len was struggling quite a bit.

''Stop! _Stop!_ '' Len suddenly yelled very loud and annoyed, making Rin ease her movement. ''I'm getting out, if you're gonna be a dick like that!'' He said with a grumpy face as he lifted himself out of the bathtub, hearing a weird but surprised squeal coming from his sister as he was halfway out of the tub.

''What?'' He asked as he looked at her, not understanding what she was going on about as he followed her gaze, his back was now facing her as her eyes were going straight to his ass.

' _Fuck…_ ' Len thought as his eyes widened, his face flushing as he quickly made his way to leave, almost falling down on the floor as everything was slippery and wet.

''W-wait!'' The girl shouted, her voice not completely clear as she was probably laughing her ass off in the tub.

Len just grabbed a towel as he put it around his waist, only to hear his sister coming out of the tub as well as he quickly run out of the bathroom, the door slamming against the wall making a hard sound. He run up to his room as he passed his father along the way, the boy completely ignoring him.

''Whoa Len, what are you-'' His father started asking as Len had already run past him, Rin running right behind him with also only a towel around her still dripping wet body.

Len slammed his door shut as Rin started banging on it, their father watching from a small distance as he had no idea what was going on.

''Len, open up!'' The girl shouted. ''I'll tell mom and dad if you don't!''

' _What?_ ' Their father thought, what did Rin know that he didn't?

''Ugh fine!'' Len shouted as he opened his door, the girl walking in with a pleased expression.

''What's going on here?'' The older female asked her husband as he just pointed at Len's door.

''I have no clue, but Rin just found something out we can't know about…'' He said as they both raised an eyebrow quietly walking to the door as they put their ears to it.

''So that's what mister Shion had been doing to you!'' They heard their daughter say as she couldn't contain her laughter.

''Shut up!'' Len yelled back at her, the girl only laughing harder at this.

''What is going on?'' The older male said as he looked at his wife, dumbfounded at the whole situation.

* * *

 **Thank you all for the lovely reviews, it really makes me happy! I hope you get to enjoy the story just as much going from here!**


	5. Finger Licking Good

''Len!'' The older male almost shouted as the boy tensed up, his thoughts having completely drifted off as he couldn't focus on his studies. ''Are you listening?''

''Eh…Yes?'' The boy muttered as his teacher sighed. It had already been a week since _that_ had happened, but ever since the older male had done nothing alike anymore. He hadn't even talked about it, and Len being too embarrassed to even think about it, wasn't going to try and bring it up either.

The blonde had been trying his best to 'be good' and study, but ever since, his teacher kept turning him on too much, making studying very hard. Was he really just going to ignore it and move on? Act like it all never happened? Len was sure he wasn't dreaming that day, that really happened!

''Let's just take a break.'' The older male said as he took off his glasses and putting them down.

' _Damn…_ ' Len couldn't help but to think he looked really good without his glasses, the boy not being able to wait until it was summer and his teacher coming in with shorter or thinner clothing. Maybe he would even start sweating if the room was hot enough, his plain white shirt would definitely not be resistant to that…

' _Oh no._ ' The boy was feeling his pants grow tighter as his breathing sped up, Len trying to stay as calm as possible hoping his teacher wouldn't notice.

''I'm going out for a sec.'' The older male said as Len nodded, this being perfectly timed for him.

The older male stood as he walked to the door, Len's eyes following him as he was waiting for him to leave the room so he could relieve himself of his little problem. His teacher opened the door as he looked back at the boy once more, his eyes a bit darker this time as Len felt his breath caught in his throat, this only arousing him more.

''Behave.'' He said shortly as he closed the door, the boy's eyes wide as was surprised he didn't cum in his pants from just that, his teenage mind now going crazy as he unbuttoned his pants, his hand slipping in.

''H-hm…'' Len pressed his lips together as he needed to stay quiet and finish this quickly, his hand stroking himself up and down at a rapid pace as he thought about the blue haired male touching him, spanking him or even tying him down and making him his personal little pet.

''A-anh…'' Len found it hard to stay quiet as his breathing sped up, his hand never stopping as he felt pre-cum leaking down onto his balls, this sensation only being more arousing as he just wanted those strong hands on him already.

''Okay, break time is-'' The older male said but stopped when he saw Len, the boy's eyes widening as his hand was still down in his pants, his breathing irregular as his face was now completely flushed.

The blue haired male was quiet as he closed the door slowly, his face now having a smirk on it as Len wasn't sure what this meant, but feeling his cock almost jumping at this.

His teacher walked over to him as he sat down next to Len, his face still having that creepy smirk as Len had to keep himself from moving his hand.

''Take them off.'' The older male demanded as Len felt embarrassed but doing as he was told anyway, removing his pants and underwear as he was now left sitting half naked in his room.

''Show me your ass.'' He said as Len's face flushed even darker, what was he going to do to him? The boy turned himself around as he was sitting on only his knees now, his butt facing his teacher as he shyly peeked his head around to look at the blue haired man.

''All of the marks have already healed… What a shame.'' He said as he shifted himself closer to the boy, his knees now next to the blonde's as Len felt the older male's chest hit his back, something gliding up to his butt as he felt a strong hand squeeze it.

''A-ah…'' Len tried not to make any noise as he failed, his gaze turning to the floor as he could feel his teacher's hot breath against his ear, the feeling making his whole body shudder.

''Now I understand why you weren't able to focus.'' He said huskily into the blonde's ear. ''Were you thinking about last time?'' He asked as he gave a very light smack against the boy's ass, his body starting to tremble as his burning erection was going ignored.

''Y-yes Sensei.'' Len answered as talking like this made him even more excited, his heart beating in his ears as he felt the older male's hands touching his stomach. He felt them sliding down to his thighs ever so slowly as his teacher purposefully let his thumbs stroke against the base of his cock and balls, hearing him gasp as the older male let out a sadistic chuckle.

''You're so horny.'' The older male said as he slowly licked the shell of the boy's ear, Len trusting his hips forward, desperately trying to rub himself against something as he now felt pre-cum leak down his thigh.

''Please, Sensei…'' The boy whined as he needed to be touched, his dick was about to explode if it wouldn't get some attention anytime soon.

''Touch yourself for me.'' The older male said as he grabbed the boy's wrist and brought his hand up to his cock, the blonde's breathing now out of control as he firmly grabbed onto it.

''Y-es S-sensei.'' The boy said as he couldn't really speak, gasping for air as he was now shaking all over. He started moving his hand as he felt the same excitement he had last time return. The feeling of his teacher looking at him while he was playing with himself was making him feel so embarrassed, humiliated, ashamed… He _loved t_ his feeling.

''Good boy.'' He said huskily into the blonde's ear, another shudder going down his spine as he started stroking himself faster, his body wanting a release as he felt sweat rolling down his back.

''S-sensei… I.. Can I c-cum?'' Len wasn't sure he asked, but the thought of it exciting him so much he just decided to go with it, hoping the older male would too.

''Hmm, I'm not sure yet…'' He said as he bit down on the boy's earlobe, hearing him gasp once again, the older male loving the sound of it.

''P-please! Sensei I-I can't… Hold it!'' Len moaned as his thighs now started shaking like crazy, almost not being able to support himself as he leaned back into the older male, not hearing any complaints.

''Okay, you may cum now.'' He said, the boy immediately releasing himself all over the floor as he bucked his hips forward, moaning loudly as he threw his head back against his teacher's shoulder.

''What a mess you made…'' The older male stated shortly as the boy was panting, his eyes now closed as he was still lying down on his teacher's shoulder, the strong arms now wrapping themselves around the boy. Len felt himself being lifted off the floor as he suddenly noticed that the older male holding him in his muscular arms, the boy flushing as he wasn't sure what he was doing.

''Eh Sensei… W-what are-'' He started as he felt a finger on his lips, making it clear that the older male wanted him to stay quiet.

''Sshh, I'm only putting you down on your bed.'' He said gently as he lay the boy down. Len's face heat up at this, why was he suddenly so nice?

''T-thank you…'' Len said quietly as pulled his shirt down to cover himself up, as he was still half naked and suddenly not feeling as confident anymore.

The older male smirked at this as he pushed the boy's hands away by the wrist, pinning them above his head. ''Don't be ashamed, you look unbelievably delicious like this.''

Len could feel his heart stopping for a second when the older male said this, never really having thought of the fact that he might be turning his teacher on as much as he turned Len on…

''I-I… How do I look delicious?'' Len asked shyly, suddenly curious to know what his teacher actually thought of him. The older male smirked as he leaned into the boy's ear, his mouth now right next to it as his hot breath made Len shudder.

''Your face looks cute enough to kiss, your thick thighs look good enough to lick, and that fat ass looks astonishingly finger-licking good enough to bite.'' He huskily said as the boy's breathing sped up once again, why was this turning him on so much?!

Suddenly he felt a pair of hot lips against his ear, softly kissing his skin as the lips made their way up to his cheek, leaving another set of kisses as they crept closer and closer to Len's mouth, as the boy was starting to wonder what kind of relationship they had…

''Stick out your tongue.'' The older male said just before reaching the boy's mouth, Len feeling a little disappointed but excited at the same time, eagerly sticking his tongue out of his mouth as he was panting, his body getting too turned on by the older male playing with him like this.

''Good boy.'' The older male stated as Len felt his face flush at the praise. The boy let out a small gasp as he was met with his teacher leaning into his tongue with his own, the slippery wet muscle feeling hot against his own as Len wasn't sure he'd ever felt anything like this in his life. He could feel his arousal starting to ache at this as he felt his teachers tongue play with his own, rolling them together as the boy was unconsciously pulling it back in, forcing the older male to now fully place his lips on the boy's, making it a full french-kiss.

They kept kissing like this for a while, their tongues rolling together as the boy felt drool going down his chin, his breathing still irregular as he felt the older male bite down on his tongue every now and then.

After what seemed like only seconds the older male let go of the boy, Len's jaw was hurting quite a bit as it confirmed they had actually been going on about this for a good fifteen minutes or so, his arousal only growing as he gasped for air.

''S-sensei… I-I need-'' The boy started as the older male smirked at him, interrupting him.

''My time is up for today.'' He said as Len just looked at him, blinking and still gasping for air.

''W-what..?'' He said, his erection clearly standing up straight and in need for attention.

''Time for me to go.'' The older male explained as he got up from the bed and started packing his things, putting all of the textbooks into this bag as Len just lay on his bed, baffled.

''Y-you're just going to… Leave me?'' Len asked as he couldn't help but feel sorry for himself, the older male playing some sort of mean game with him.

''Of course not.'' He said, Len letting out a relieved sigh as the older male walked back to the bed, sitting down with a calm smile as the boy was just looking at him, waiting for him to do something. The more those eyes kept staring at him, the more Len got the need to touch himself, his hands now grabbing a fistful of the sheets as his body started to tremble.

The older male let out a chuckle as he grabbed the boy's waist and roughly turned him around, making his stomach hit the bed as he pushed the boy's ass up in the air.

''E-eh?! S-sensei what-?!'' Len started as the older male interrupted him, giving a rough smack on his ass. ''Ah!''

''I'll give you some homework to do over the weekend.'' He started as he spread the boy's butt cheeks apart, leaning down as he started sucking and licking the back of the blonde's balls, Len letting out a loud moan as he wasn't sure if this was supposed to be his homework…

''A-ahn!'' Len moaned out as he reached out to stroke himself, needing a release as his hand was violently slapped away.

''Not yet.'' The older male said as Len could feel his breath on his balls, the sensation tickling him as this was even worse of a tease.

''But-!'' Len started as his sentence was cut short by his breathing stopping, suddenly feeling something very hot and wet against his backside as he felt his face flushing, his cock even getting needier now.

''S-s-sensei?!'' Len yelped as he wasn't sure why, but loving the feeling of his teacher's tongue on his ass, his hips now moving up and down as he couldn't keep himself from doing nothing anymore.

''This will be your homework so listen carefully,'' The older male spoke as Len felt his breath still on his ass, the feeling driving him insane. ''Play with yourself down here. When I'm back on Monday I expect a full presentation of what you've learned. Got that?''

''Yes Sensei.'' Len said as he felt the older male move away, the boy groaning at this.

''Good, I'll be leaving now.'' He said as Len pouted and turned himself around again, hoping he could tempt the older male in finishing him as he opened his legs, showing his drenched erection.

''P-please Sensei…'' He begged as the older male was smirking at him, letting out a sigh.

''Get off the bed.'' He ordered, Len feeling a hint of happiness as he quickly did as he was told, jumping to his feet as he was now standing right next to it, waiting for his next command.

''Get on your hands and knees.'' The blue haired male said as Len did so, his body still trembling and making this hard, but still wanting to please his teacher.

''Now crawl over here.'' The older male said as Len bit his lip, his breathing speeding up again as he slowly crawled over to his teacher, his cock brushing against his legs each time he moved, this only making Len hornier. He slowly made his way to his teacher as he stopped at his feet, putting his knees against them, placing his hands to grab onto his pants as he waited.

The older male lowered himself as he was now at level with Len's face. ''Stick out your tongue.'' He said as the boy did so, leaving him looking like a dog waiting for a head rub.

The older male smirked even wider at this as he placed two fingers underneath the boy's chin, lifting it a bit as he leaned in with his own tongue, gently gliding it across that of Len's, but only for a second as he pulled away quickly.

Len was a bit disappointed by this as he looked at his teacher, a little confused.

''Like I said, I expect a full presentation on Monday.'' The older male said as he kicked the boy off of him roughly, making Len fall back onto the floor.

''And I'll be grading you.'' He said one last time before opening the door and leaving, leaving the blonde alone in his room with his unanswered hard-on.

* * *

 **This is the first official chapter in which direction the story is intended to go, tell me your thoughts!**

 **Ayano Katsuragi: Not sure if it's a good idea to let your teacher read a story like this since it's going to get** **worse from here (hehe). I still appreciate it al lot though, thank you so much, your reviews make me happy!**


	6. Getting A Little Eager Now?

Len was staring at his phone as he couldn't sleep, it already being 1:34 but his thoughts just not calming down. His teacher was just in his mind constantly, as the thought of having to wait two whole days to see him again made him feel horrible.

Len scrolled through his social media feed as he suddenly got a text, his whole body freezing as the contact name said 'Sensei'.

' _When did I get his number?!_ ' Len panicked as he wasn't sure if this was just a prank or it was actually his teacher. The blonde decided to just open the message as it couldn't hurt to just check it out.

'' _I hope the reason you're up this late is because you're studying very hard._ ''

' _What?_ ' Len's whole body felt numb but hot at the same time, the profile picture on this person's contact info looking just like his teacher… Could it really be? The boy decided to try it out, sending a message back.

'' _How did you get my number?_ ''

Just a simple question, and a curious one as Len really wanted to know. Soon there was an answer, as the blonde almost couldn't deny anymore that it really had to be him.

'' _I took your phone when you went to the toilet yesterday._ ''

'' _How can I be sure you are really who I think you are?_ ''

Len needed to be sure, as he couldn't believe this himself, his teacher actually wanting to talk to him on his off days. After a few seconds of Len impatiently staring at his phone waiting for an answer, one came, as it was a picture this time.

'' _I think this will do._ ''

Len felt his face heat up as he stared at the picture, it being more than satisfying to him. It was a picture of his teacher standing in front of what looked like his bathroom mirror, wearing only a pair of dark gray sweatpants with the waistband of his boxers sticking out, showing off his well-toned chest and abs. The older male's face was looking into the camera lens of his phone he was holding, his expression playful but serious as he had his eyes half open and part of his tongue sticking out of his mouth.

The boy felt his dick jumping to life as soon as he eyed the sexy picture, his thoughts going wild as he suddenly wanted to do so much more with the older male than he initially had thought.

'' _Send me one back._ ''

Len flushed as he read the words, his breathing already speeding up as he wasn't sure what to answer.

'' _I don't have any pictures like that of myself._ ''

'' _Make one._ ''

The boy sighed at this, he couldn't just get out of bed, his parents would notice this for sure and check on him. His room was too dark right now to even try taking a picture, even if he turned on his nightlight.

The boy was going over his options and turned on the small lamp that was next to his bed anyway, his eyes squinting at this as he wasn't used to the sudden brightness yet. Suddenly his phone started vibrating as he jumped, not having expected this to happen. He looked at the screen as his heart sunk, it was his teacher video calling him...

Len quickly searched for a pair of earbuds as he plugged them into his phone, his hand shaking as he pressed the accept button, the older male appearing on his screen with an unamused face.

''Took you look enough.'' He said as the blonde let out a suppressed sigh, having no idea what his teacher was up to this late.

''What do you want?!'' Len shouted but whispered, angry and confused.

''Excuse me? That no way to speak to me.'' The older said sternly as he straightened his back, the screen moving as it was now showing that he was wearing the exact outfit as he was in the picture, Len's eyes widening as he felt his face heat up.

''S-sorry Sensei…'' Len muttered as he couldn't stop staring at the older male's chest, his muscles being clear and defined, his skin perfect and smooth...

''Indeed, and my eyes are up here.'' The older male said with a smirk as he could see the boy tense up, his eyes quickly returning to his teacher's face as he was too distracted.

''Are you horny?'' The older male asked as he could see the boy look away in embarrassment but nod slowly, Len's eyes not being able to face him. ''Show me.''

The boy felt a shudder going down his spine as he heard that husky voice speak, his body already at its limit as he desperately wanted to touch himself. Len slowly pushed the covers off his legs as he looked down at his underwear, it already having a wet spot on it as he was leaking pre-cum on it.

The blonde moved his phone down as he showed the bulge to his teacher, his body getting even more excited as he could see the older male bite his lip, clearly pleased by the sight.

''Touch yourself.'' The older male said as he had a big smile on his face, the boy feeling pretty good about himself as he was pleasing his teacher.

Len reached out with his free hand as he dug it down the waistband of his underwear, only to hear his teacher speak again before he could continue.

''No, not like that. Touch yourself through your underwear.'' He stated as Len only felt even more aroused by this, his teacher never failing to surprise him with new commands.

Len nodded as he pulled his hand back from his underwear as he grabbed himself and moved his hand, the thin material making his cock even more sensitive as he let out a small moan, biting his lip as he had to stay quiet.

''Good…'' The older male said as Len couldn't focus on him anymore, barely being able to hold his phone in place as he stoked himself up and down, his heart beating in his ears as he couldn't stop playing with himself like this.

''Now touch just the tip with your finger.'' Len stopped his hand as he heard the older male speak again, his voice becoming a bit faint as the boy's mind was going blank. He obeyed anyway, his hand leaving his cock as he placed his finger on the tip, rubbing it over the slit of his dick.

''A-aah…'' Len moaned quietly as this felt even better, his hips bucking upward as he pushed and rubbed his finger down on himself, the stain becoming bigger as the boy was leaking more and more pre-cum, his body becoming very hot suddenly.

''S-sensei… C-can I? P-please…'' The boy whined as he felt his orgasm coming up, his thighs starting to tremble as he couldn't stop his finger's movements.

''Yes, cum for me.'' The older male sounded a little different this time, his breathing becoming irregular as Len felt really pleased at this, hoping he was turning his teacher on with this little show he was giving him.

''I-I'm… I'm coming! Look Sensei, I'm-Ah!'' The boy moaned as he hoped he had kept his voice down enough, his dick exploding in his underwear as he could feel the warm sperm underneath his finger shoot against the thin fabric, his hips bucking upward one last time as he let out a big sigh.

''Fuck, you're so sexy.'' The older male stated as Len felt his face flush at this, his thoughts confirmed as he must have a boner for Len right now. The boy quickly got himself back up as he pulled the camera back to his face, still panting as his mouth was showing a small smile.

''Y-you really think so?'' He asked shyly as the blue haired male smirked at him, nodding. ''C-can you… Show me?''

''Getting a little eager now?'' The older male smirked as Len's smile fell, afraid that he'd asked too much.

''I'll show you.'' He said as Len's breath hitched in his throat, would he really? The boy couldn't help but stare at his phone as the camera turned to the sweatpants that the older male was wearing, having a clear bulge in them. Len's whole face flushed as he had actually giving his teacher an erection, feeling a little proud as well.

''I can tell by that face you want more.'' The older male stated as the boy wasn't sure he was talking about, Len opening his mouth to speak only to shut it immediately as his teachers hand grabbed the hem of his sweatpants and underwear. He violently pulled them down as a gigantic fucking cock presented itself, the boy's mouth hanging open as he was stunned and also very quickly turned on again.

''If you're a good boy and give me a spotless presentation on Monday, I'll let you suck it.'' The said as Len's eyes turned wide, his mouth already watering at the thought of it, wanting to taste that damn cock…

''I'll try my best Sensei…'' Len said quietly as he had to keep himself from drooling.

''Good boy.'' The older male said before the screen turned back, leaving Len alone in his room as he bit his lip, even more motivated now.

* * *

''Get in here!'' The green haired girl almost shouted as she opened the door to Len, the boy smirking at this. ''Man, I haven't seen you in ages!''

''Good to see you too Gumi.'' The boy said as he made his way into the house, taking off his shoes and coat.

''Did it take you long to get here?'' She asked, already walking up the stairs as the boy followed her.

''About an hour and a half.'' Len stated as the girl groaned.

''Ugh, I hate that you have to move so much… Do you have any friends in the town you live right now?'' She asked as she opened the door to her room, letting herself and the boy inside as they sat down on the pillows on the floor.

''Not really, I don't really like going out that much so I don't get to meet a lot of people.'' The boy muttered as he actually felt quite bad about this himself, but wanting to tell Gumi the truth.

''Damn that's hard…'' The girl said as she petted the boy on the back.

''So how's life been for you up until now?'' Len asked as he tried changing the subject, not wanting to talk about depressing things when he had traveled miles to see his childhood friend.

''Well,'' The girl started as her face lit up, suddenly having a big smile on it. ''I can proudly say that I've finally got myself a boyfriend!''

''Oh really?'' The boy said back sarcastically. ''Who's the lucky guy?''

''Pff don't be like that, it's really true!'' Gumi said as she pouted, holding up her phone with a picture of her and some boy for Len to see.

''Okay fine, congratulations.'' Len said as he smirked at the girl, her face now having a smile on it again.

''So how have you been doing? Still being an ass to all of those teachers of yours?'' Gumi said as she put her phone away, Len's smirk disappearing as he wasn't sure what to say to this. He and Gumi had been friends since they were little, they kept in touch as she was the only real friend Len had. He didn't want to lie to her, but also wasn't sure what to tell her. He hadn't even told her he was gay yet, even though Len pretty much thought she had already figured that out by now as he never talked about girls.

''Oh no, what's with that look? Did your parents completely lose all hope and stop hiring teachers at all?'' The girl asked, her face genuinely concerned.

''Err, no that's not it…'' Len stuttered as he scratched his head, trying to find a way to tell her all of the things that have been going on as he wasn't sure how.

''Than what?''

''After that one woman left they hired a teacher that's… Different.'' Len stated as Gumi just looked confused at this.

''Different? How?'' She asked as the boy sighed.

''Well… I'm not sure how to tell you this…'' He admitted as Gumi suddenly smirked, her expression turning into a more pleased one as she had always been very good at reading Len.

''Oh I understand already,'' She said as Len felt his face flush, the girl only smiling brighter at this. ''You've fallen for this one, haven't you?''

Len let out a sigh as he looked away, nodding his head slowly as he couldn't face her.

''Just to be clear, it's a guy, right?'' She asked, Len looking at her once again as he bit his lip.

''…Yes.''

''I knew you were gay!'' The shouted, the boy being surprised by this as his face only flushed deeper. ''That's so cute! Do you have a picture of him?''

''Err…'' Len thought of the picture his teacher had sent him last night, as he didn't find it such a good idea to show that to her…

''Here.'' He said as he held up the screen for her to see, the innocent profile picture of just the older male's face now showing as the girl squealed.

''You've got some great taste, damn!'' She shouted once again as the boy smirked.

''You really think so?'' He asked as Gumi just nodded.

''So, has anything happened between the two of you yet?'' The green haired girl asked with a big smirk, Len flushing very red at this as he thought back at all the naughty things that had been happening lately, his pants growing tight instantly as he quickly pushed those thoughts away. ''Oh my god, with that face you can't tell me no. Spill it!''

''Eh, well it's kind of… Complicated.'' The boy said as he wondered if it was okay to tell her, not really having talked with her about sex or anything like that yet.

''That's usually the case when you're in love with your teacher, no surprise. Tell me!'' The girl shouted as Len suddenly felt his heart stop for a second. ' _In love_ ' Was he in love with his teacher? He'd never really thought about it in that kind of way…

''W-well…'' Len stuttered as his face just stayed the same red color, the girl picking up on this soon enough.

''What's with that look? Did he suddenly jump at you or something?'' The girl asked, Len a bit confused by this.

''Eh, jump me? What do you mean?'' He asked, wondering what she was talking about as he felt a little uncomfortable.

''You know… Stick his sausage in you?'' She clarified, the boy's eyes quickly turning to the floor.

''N-no…'' He stuttered, the girl raising an eyebrow at this.

''But?'' She asked, knowing there was more to this as she just wanted the boy to spill it already.

''I… I'm not sure if I feel comfortable talking about this.'' He said as the girl sighed.

''Oh please, do you want me to lighten the mood?'' Gumi said with a smirk as Len tensed up at this. ''The first time I had sex was-''

''T-that's not necessary!'' He shouted as the girl shut her mouth, pouting with an unamused face.

''Than spill it already.'' She said as her expression softened. ''I won't judge you, I know everyone has their little kink when it comes to a delicate subject like this.''

Len felt a little bit better when she said this, letting out a big sigh as he looked at her. ''You promise?''

''I swear!'' She said with an excited face, shifting herself a little closer to the boy as she smiled, waiting for him to speak again.

''He's pretty mean actually… He grabbed me by the hair the first day and that fucking hurt.'' Len started as the girl just chuckled.

''Well you deserve it, you're always a little asshole to all of your teachers!'' The said as Len looked at her with an annoyed look.

''Shut up.'' He said as the girl calmed down, the boy continuing. ''I wasn't sure if he was just old fashioned or just a pervert, but on the second day when I tried to pour salt into his coffee…''

''Fucking hell Len, just tell me already!'' Gumi groaned as the boy stayed quiet for a while, the girl getting impatient.

''Okay okay fine! He spanked me!'' The boy shouted as the girl now just looked at him, having a smirk on her face.

''Like, on your ass?'' She asked as the boy's face heat up once again, looking away. ''He gave you an actual ass whooping?''

''Yes!'' He shouted, embarrassed as he wasn't sure why he was telling Gumi anymore.

''That's so kicky, damn…'' She said as Len was surprised by this reaction. The girl turned to Len once more as she still had her smirk on her face. ''Did it turn you on?''

''E-eh!'' Len's face was still as red as a tomato as he looked away with wide eyes, not really wanting to answer that as Gumi had already figured it out anyway.

''So did anything happen after that?'' She asked, getting more and more interested. Len just nodded slowly as the girl couldn't contain the small squeal that left her mouth. ''Tell me!''

Len just sighed as he looked away, feeling relieved that he could finally tell someone but also embarrassed, Gumi wanting to know all the juicy details for sure.


	7. Time For Your Presentation

''Len?'' The boy tensed up a bit as he looked behind him, his mother standing there as she was looking at him with the most confused look. ''Are you… Making breakfast?''

''Eh… Yes?'' The boy said as he gave his mother a small smile.

''Since when are you up before me?'' She asked as she didn't really want an answer, walking up to her son as she gave him a hug from behind, happy to see that he was improving after all these years of going downhill.

''Whoa, what's happening here?'' The two turned around as Rin was standing there with a smile on her face as well.

''Nothing.'' The boy said as he smiled at her, his mood being much better than a few weeks back, his attitude having changed as he actually felt better like this.

''I'm glad to see everything has been going so well with mister Shion.'' Their mother said as they all sat down to eat their breakfast. ''He told me you've been studying very hard!''

Len felt himself freeze a bit at this as he looked up at his mother, trying to stay as calm as possible. ''What did he tell you exactly?''

''That you're doing very well, getting A's most of the time!'' The woman said enthusiastically. ''So are you finally going to let me in on what secret technique he's been using?''

''No.'' Len said a little annoyed as he continued eating his breakfast, seeing his sister smirk in the corner of his eye. Their mother noticed this as she turned to her.

''You know, don't you?'' She asked, Rin not being able to hold her laughter as she started laughing really loud, tears hitting her eyes as Len gave her a death stare.

''Rin, I will fucking kill-'' The boy started as a strong hand was placed on his shoulder, the boy freezing at this as he recognized the person's scent…

''Now don't be rude to your sister Len.'' The older male said as the boy turned himself around quickly, feeling his face flush at the sight of his teacher as he hoped his mother and sister didn't notice this.

''Early as usual I see, mister Shion.'' The woman said as she got up, making him a cup of coffee as Len stayed in his spot, still needing to finish his breakfast but not wanting to turn around and face the glare of his sister.

''I'd like to be on time.'' He said as Len felt a shudder go down his spine, that husky voice coming out once again as Len was sure the older male was doing it on purpose.

''And I like you, because you're the only one so far that has been able to teach Len something.'' She said as she walked out of the kitchen, handing the blue haired male his cup. ''Tell me mister Shion, what do you do differently with difficult children like my son?''

Len felt his breath stuck in his throat as he turned around and pushed the last of his breakfast in his mouth, looking down as he hoped his bangs would cover his flushed face from the eyes of his sister.

''I don't do anything different.'' He said as Len felt relieved by this, the older male also not wanting to tell his mother about the sexual things he'd been doing to Len.

''Bullshit!'' Rin yelled as Len's eyes widened, his face now looking directly at his sister as he was on the edge of strangling her.

''Excuse me?'' The blue haired male said he sounded calm, Len knowing better as he was probably on the edge of slapping her in de face too.

''Don't fucking lie to my mother!'' The girl yelled as the two adults in the room were both baffled by her sudden outburst, the girl usually calm and peaceful. ''I know what you did! Last week when I took a bath with Len-''

'' _Rin._ '' The older male said calmly but also very loudly, the girl shocked as she shut her mouth immediately.

''First of all, I have no idea what you saw, but don't like being called a liar. Secondly, we all know that Len has been doing a lot better than you. Are you sure this isn't some act of jealousy to try and get me fired, since this is the first time you're not the loved number one student anymore?'' He said as the girl's throat was dry, her eyes still wide as the older male just turned around and walked off, Len quickly following him as he didn't want to know what Rin was going to tell his mother next.

''Damn,'' Len started as he sat down on his usual pillow on the floor, his teacher looking at him as he spoke. ''I didn't think you were going to show your bad ass side in front of my mother like that.''

'''Bad ass side'?'' The older male repeated and then chuckled. ''Don't make me laugh, I haven't even shown _you_ that side of me yet.'' The blonde flushed at this as he quickly turned his gaze downwards, his body already getting excited at just his teacher speaking to him like this.

''I hope you did your homework this weekend.'' He started as he was done unpacking his things, Len's flush only getting bigger as his eyes shyly looked back over to the older male, nodding his head. ''Good, than I think it's time for your presentation.''

''Err, Y-yes…'' Len stuttered as he wasn't sure what the older male was expecting of him.

''Why don't you lie down on your bed like last time?'' This teacher suggested as the blonde just nodded at this, shifting himself from the pillow to his bed, lying down on his back.

The older male walked over to him as he sat down on the edge of the mattress, chuckling as he looked at the boy.

''Not like that, on your hands and knees.'' He said as Len felt his face flush, he wanted him to get back into that humiliating pose again?

''Yes Sensei.'' Len said as he turned himself around, pulling his legs up as his knees and chest were now on the bed, his ass in the air.

''Very good.'' The older male spoke as a sudden grin appeared on his face as he left the bed and walked to his bag.

''Eh, Sensei? Do I need to take off my-'' Len started as he wasn't sure why his teacher was suddenly leaving him, had he done something wrong?

''Not yet.'' The blue haired male spoke quickly as he sat back onto the bed as he placed himself right behind the boy, his phone now in one hand as Len's face flushed.

''W-what are you…?'' He asked as he wasn't sure what he was going to say, stopping mid-sentence as the older male just looked at him with a big smirk.

''I told you I'd be grading you, I just want to make sure I give you my honest opinion.'' He started as Len still wasn't sure why he would need his phone in order to do so. ''I'd like to have some footage to review later so I can make sure I gave you the grade you deserve.''

''F-footage?'' Len's face turned bright red as he felt his pants tightening at this, he was going to film him?!

The older male nodded as he unlocked his phone, pressing a few buttons as he turned his eyes towards the screen, Len seeing a small red light appearing on the back as this indicated that he was actually doing this.

''Why don't you start by unzipping your pants?'' The older male spoke with that husky voice again, Len putting his head down on the bed as he shyly peeked his head around his body to look at his teacher. He nodded slowly as he reached out to unzip his pants and slide them down, only to feel a strong hand pull his pants down to his knees violently.

''Oh? What a cute pair of undies are you wearing.'' The older male said as Len felt his face flush a bit at this. ''Is this even yours?''

''…No.'' Len quietly said as he heard a small chuckle come from the older male. The blonde was wearing panties that actually belonged to Rin, but after it once got mixed up in the laundry Len had kept it as it fit him anyway. It was just plain black but it had small bows on the sides and a small heart shaped hole at the top on the back. It wasn't a thong but it barely covered the boy's ass, leaving him half naked already.

Len could see the older male moving the camera to his butt to make sure you'd be able to see the heart shaped hole, the boy flushing at this as he was sure his teacher liked them.

''Tell me Len, what have you been doing to yourself this weekend?'' He asked as the boy could see the blue haired male now pointing the camera at his face, Len shyly looking at it as he was sure that's what his teacher wanted. The older male couldn't help himself as he moved one of his hands to the boy's delicious looking ass, giving it a rough squeeze and a small smack after that. Len just looked at him, his face very obviously telling his teacher that he was enjoying the attention, his eyes half open as well for his mouth, barely being able to keep his tongue in as he was starting to feel a bit hazy.

''I-I touched myself…'' He answered as the older male smirked at this.

''Where?'' He asked as Len felt his breathing speeding up, his body becoming hotter with each question he asked, the phone pointing right at his also not helping.

''M-my… My butt.'' He answered as his teachers smile only got bigger, his hand once again giving the boy's ass a loud smack as the blonde bit his lip at this, wanting his teacher to hit him even harder.

''Yes very good, and what did you do to your butt?'' He asked as Len could feel his erection starting to burn, the small panties already not being able to contain his excitement as he felt pre-cum dripping down his thighs.

''I fingered myself Sensei.'' He answered, feeling drool starting to go doing his chin as he couldn't focus anymore, his thoughts becoming hazy as the only thing he could feel was his hard-on.

''Did you like doing that, Len?'' The older male asked as the blonde hard to keep himself from moving his hips, his teacher being so close to him but not touching him was driving him insane.

''Y-yes, I liked it a lot.'' He stuttered as breathing was becoming really hard right now.

''Oh my, what's this?'' The blue haired male said as Len could see him looking at his thighs, which were already covered in his pre-cum as Len flushed at this. ''Are you getting horny from talking like this Len?''

''Y-yes Sensei…'' The boy answered as he felt his teachers hand on the hem of the panties, very slowly pulling them off as Len took a quick peek at the older male's crotch, his eyes widening as he could see a clear bulge in them.

''Finger yourself for me, Len.'' The older male said as Len let out a relieved sigh, his hand quickly reaching out to his mouth as he started sucking on his own fingers, his teacher's eyes widening a bit as this as he quickly turned the camera towards the boy's face.

Len looked right into the lens of the camera as he sucked and licked his own fingers, hoping that this way he could guarantee himself a taste of that gigantic cock…

''Enough.'' The older male said with a smirk as he pulled the boy's fingers out of his mouth roughly, leaving a string of saliva hanging in between them as Len looked at the camera with a surprised but hazy expression. ''Fuck yourself already.''

The boy didn't have to be told that twice, as he reached around himself with his fingers slowly, waiting for his teacher to have his phone now pointing at his butt as he pushed the two fingers inside himself roughly, letting out a moan as his body was finally getting some attention it needed.

''A-aah!'' The boy moaned as he pushed his fingers inside and outside of himself with a rapid pace, hitting his sweet spot over and over as he could hear his teacher breathing heavily behind him.

''I can see you've been studying very hard.'' The older male spoke as he gave the blonde's ass another loud smack, Len moaning at this as this only pushed his fingers inside of himself deeper.

''Y-yes, Sensei.'' The boy said as he never stopped his fingers, his thighs already starting to tremble as he could feel his body become hot, his empty hand now grabbing the sheets.

''You're doing very well, there are just a few things…'' The blue haired male started as he violently grabbed the boy's hand to keep him from moving, Len now looking at this teacher as he was waiting for him to speak, his breathing heavy and his ass trembling.

''W-what is it, Sensei?'' The blonde asked as his teacher stayed quiet for a few seconds, Len's fingers still inside of him but not being able to move them. The eyes of the older male were glancing down at the boy's face, as Len couldn't help but stare at him, his arousal growing as he loved being stared down like this, his teacher looking at him like he was a piece of meat.

''Don't move.'' He spoke as he released the boy's hand, his eyes turning towards the boy's butt as he let his hand slide up from the boy's thigh to his balls, cupping them. Len bit his lip at his, his body getting more and more needy with every touch the older male gave him.

The blue haired male moved his hand upward to the boy's butt as he let it sit there for a second, glancing down at the boy again as his eyes were still staring at him.

''Show me how far you can shove these fingers inside of that fat ass of yours.'' He said with a smirk as Len bit his lip at this, feeling a small portion of blood in his mouth as he was trying very hard not to moan.

''Y-yes S… S-sensei.'' He muttered as he couldn't breathe, his head spinning as the only thing he could think of right now was his aching arousal. He pushed his fingers in roughly as far as he could, only to feel his hole being stretched and opened up by a strong hand.

''A-ah! W-what… Sensei?'' Len moaned as he had no idea what his teacher was doing, the boy's head turning to look at him.

''Just taking a closer look.'' The older male said as he had to try his best to have a clear voice, getting a bit too aroused by the boy fingering himself in front of him. The blue haired male had his camera now pointed at the boy's ass right on Len's fingers that were thrusting in and out of him. ''You're doing great, keep it up.''

Len felt his face flush a bit at the praise as he felt drool doing down his chin, not being able to keep his mouth shut anymore as his orgasm was coming closer with each thrust, his fingers now going as fast as they could.

''S-sensei… C-can I cum? P-please?!'' The boy moaned out as the older male turned his camera towards the boy's face, biting his lip as he almost couldn't contain his own aching arousal.

''Yes.'' The older male said quickly as he turned the camera now back so you could see the boy completely, his face completely red as his eyes and mouth were half open, his breathing out of control as he was fucking himself as fast as he could, this dick leaking pre-cum everywhere as there was a stain on his covers from it.

''A-ah, AH~!'' Len moaned loudly as he thrusted his hips forward, pushing his fingers inside of him one last time as far as he could as he squirted his cum right onto his sheets, his body trembling. Len kept moving his hips and fingers lightly as he felt the last of his orgasm come out, his panting slowly decreasing as his thighs almost couldn't keep his ass in the air anymore, his body completely exhausted.

''Very good.'' The older male complimented as Len flushed again, his body still too tired to look away as he just started at his teacher as he was still filming him.

''Now get up.'' He ordered as Len slowly got himself up, sitting on his knees as he pulled his underwear back up, reaching out to do the same with his pants as a bigger hand stopped his.

''Keep those off.'' The older male said as Len felt a spark of excitement go through his body, did his teacher have even more in store for him?

''Turn around.'' He said as Len turned himself, now facing his teacher. He was still sitting on his knees as he had to try his best to keep his gaze at his teachers face, his thoughts going to just pulling the man's pants down and start sucking on his cock already.

''You did wonderful, but I think we can both agree that there is nothing wrong with a little extra credit, don't we?'' The older male said with his husky voice as Len bit his lip once again, already knowing what was about to come next as he nodded. He glanced his eyes down as he pulled out his hands to unzip the older male's pants, only for his teacher to roughly grab his wrists and stop him with his free hand, Len being a bit shocked by this as he looked up.

''Did I say you were allowed to touch me yet?'' He said sternly as Len probably would have been more than turned on by now if it wasn't for his tired body.

''N-no Sensei…'' The boy answered as he could see the older male now pull the camera up to his face.

''Don't tell me, tell the camera.'' He said as a small smirk formed on his face, the boy flushing as he looked into the lens.

''I'm sorry Sensei.'' He said as the older male seemed to be pleased by this, his smirk getting bigger. Suddenly Len felt his head being pushed down with force as his face was now smushed against the older male's boner, the boy's face now heating up completely as he could already feel his mouth watering.

''Good boy, now suck.'' He said as Len's eyes turned wide, was he really about to do this?

''Y-yes Sensei.'' He stuttered as he took a quick glance at the camera to please the older male, his hands undoing the pants as the bulge only seemed to get bigger through the underwear. Len felt his heart beating in his ears as he reached out with shaking hands to slide those down too, the older male's cock jumping out and smacking Len in the face as he hadn't thought it's be _that_ big.

Len looked at it for a few seconds as he was stunned to see there was a small steal ball on top of the older male's penis and another just underneath the mushroom tip. The blonde flushed at this as he wondered how he could have missed the piercing before, this exciting him only more as this was only prove of how kinky his teacher actually was.

The boy looked at his teachers face as he opened his mouth, his tongue flicking out as he grabbed ahold of the base of the gigantic cock, licking his way up from the base to the tip, feeling the cold from the small ball on his tongue as he never broke eye contact with the blue haired male.

''Good boy.'' The older male said as Len flushed once again at the man's words. He licked the tip as he tasted pre-cum, this being as sweet and amazing. He kept licking up and down at the older male's dick as he could taste more and more pre-cum, slowly getting addicted as he could get enough of it.

Apparently the older male did, as he grabbed a fist full of blonde hair and forced his cock into the boy's mouth, Len's eyes widening as he gagged slightly at this.

''I said suck, not lick.'' The older male repeated as Len looked up into the lens of the camera, the forceful behavior of his teacher only turning him on.

The boy nodded his head slowly as he started sucking on the cock that was in his mouth, moving his head back and forth as he tried fitting in as much of the older male's dick in his mouth as possible, only getting about halfway there.

''That's better.'' The older male said as Len could hear his voice getting a bit more husky, his breathing more irregular as the blonde felt pleased, hoping he was making his teacher just as horny as he himself was just a few minutes ago.

''Hm-m!'' Len moaned out as he could feel a hand roughly pulling on the panties that he was wearing, giving him a wedgie as the thin fabric was stroking against his balls and hard-on.

''Are you getting horny again?'' The older male smirked as Len looked up at the camera, his face completely red as he nodded. ''You're such a little slut.''

Len's eyes widened as he could feel his cock jump at this, did he like to be scolded? He wasn't sure what to do as he kept looking up into the lens as he felt his teacher grab his hair again, moving his head back and forth quickly. Len could feel the cock hitting the back of his throat as it was forced all the way inside of his mouth, his nose now against the older male's lower stomach as he just let his head get abused and fucked by the blue haired male, the boy getting only more turned on by this as he could hear his teacher starting to pant.

''F-fuck, that mouth of yours is going to make me cum.'' The older male said as he started moving the boy's head faster, Len's eyes now half lidded as he loved the feeling of having his throat stuffed already, the older male almost cuming at the sight of his cock inside of the boy's face.

Len heard the older male give out a cry of pleasure as he felt his throat being stuffed one last time with the full length, cum spilling out and squirting into the boy's mouth. Len tried to keep everything in but finding it hard as it was just too much, a bit slipping out on the side of his mouth.

The older male panted as pulled himself out of the boy's mouth, having trouble keeping his phone up as he quickly grabbed onto the boy's chin, looking at him with a smirk.

''Don't swallow.'' He said as Len nodded, his face still red as the older male pointed the camera back onto his face. ''Open your mouth and show me.''

Len felt the need to touch himself become stronger as his teacher spoke, the boy opening his mouth hesitantly as he looked directly into the lens of the camera, finding it hard not to swallow as he felt his body trembling, showing his cum filled mouth to the older male looked very pleased by this.

''Good boy, now swallow.'' He said as Len closed his mouth and swallowed his teacher's seed, it being a little bitter but his body loving the fact that he actually made him cum.

The older male smirked as he finally put his phone down, Len looking at him as he hoped he would help him get rid of his little problem.

The older male pulled up his pants as he smiled at the boy in front of him, the small panties soaked with pre-cum as his erection was standing up straight.

''I have a little something for you Len.'' He said as the boy looked up at him, his mind still hazy as the only thing he could focus on right now was his hard-on. ''Close your eyes.''

Len did as he was told as he could hear his teacher shifting off the bed and walk away for a minute, only to quickly return and sit back onto the bed, the boy wondering what he was doing.

''Sensei, what are you-'' He started as Len felt himself being thrown bed onto the bed and turned around, his ass in the air again as he was back into his previous position.

''A-ah!'' Len moaned as the older male pulled the panties down and licked the boy's hole, making his squirm and tremble as his breathing sped up again. The boy could feel his teachers tongue move inside of him as he wanted to touch himself but not doing so as his hand would probably be slapped away again.

The older male pulled his tongue back as Len could feel something cold and round being pushed inside of him, the boy just trying to move as little as possible as he was waiting for his teacher to explain what it was.

''If you're good and keep focused on your studies all day, I'll release you.'' The older male said as he Len already felt his stomach dropping but his arousal growing, he wasn't going to relieve him of his problem right now?

''Eh!'' Len felt the small thing inside of him starting to vibrate as he now understood, his butt jutting upward as he felt is inner walls being massaged gently, his cock only getting more needy now as he pressed his thighs together, trying to rub himself this way as it didn't do much.

''Now, back to your studies.'' The older male spoke as he pulled the boy's pants up, walking off to sit at the low table as Len felt tears of frustration in the corner of his eyes, his body hating but also loving his teacher and his actions.


	8. Do You Like Boys?

Len walked back to his room after a nice bath as he opened his door, only to find Rin standing in there as she looked at him with a shocked face, clearly not expecting him to come in.

''Ehm, what the fuck Rin?'' The boy said as he just looked at her, the girl's mouth open as she had clearly no idea what to say.

''I-I was just… Err…'' She started as she had no excuse, letting out a sigh.

''Are you looking for something?'' The boy asked as he walked into his room, trying to act like he didn't care as he knew she was probably looking for evidence that would expose their teacher. Len just hoped she hadn't opened up that one drawer yet…

''Yes I am!'' She shouted as she pulled on the boy's ankle, Len falling flat on his stomach as he let out a painful yelp. The girl got on top of him to keep him from moving.

''Ah! Rin, what the hell?!'' He shouted as Rin quickly pulled at the boy's pants and underwear, revealing his butt as the boy struggled to get free.

''Get your fat ass off of me!'' He shouted as the girl kept him in her grip, sitting down on his back as she put all her weight on him to keep him from moving.

''Rin… What are you doing?'' Both of them now stopped their struggling and shouting as they looked towards the door opening where their father was standing, looking at them with the most confused face. Len was lying down on the floor, his sister sitting on top of him while pulling his pants down, the boy's ass was hanging out.

''Dad, just look at this!'' The girl shouted as she was still on top of her brother, pointing at his butt as the older man just stared at his daughter, having no idea what she was talking about but getting kind of worried.

''What's going on in here?'' A female voice could be heard as Rin and Len looked up again to see their mother now standing next to their father, being just as confused by the situation as he was.

''Eh, Rin I'm kind of concerned... What am I supposed to see?'' He answered as the girl just smiled.

''Nothing, what's what you're supposed to see!'' She shouted as Len had stopped his struggling, having to admit he was just too lightweight to be able to throw his sister off of him.

''Okay, that's great… How about you let Len go now?'' He asked as the girl finally did so, Len pulling his sweatpants and underwear back up as he just stared at his sister with the most annoyed expression.

''You don't understand!'' She said as her parents just looked at each other, nodding.

''Indeed, please explain…'' Her mother said as the girl looked back at her brother with a big smirk.

' _Oh no…_ ' Len thought as he had to think of something quick or Rin was about to rat him out on something she didn't even know was happening yet.

''Last week when I took a bath with Len I noticed that his ass wasn't as perfect as it is now.'' The girl said as their parents just looked at her, not wanting to know why she had been staring at his ass. Len crossed his arms as he was waiting for her to finish speaking, it probably being even more obvious that he was lying if he would just interrupt her.

''Get to the point Rin, you're starting to freak me out.'' Their mother said as she put her hand to her forehead, just wanting to get this over with.

''Fine! Len's ass was completely bruised!'' She yelled as the two adults just sighed at this.

''So he fell down the stairs, whatever.'' The older man said as Len had to keep himself from chuckling, their parents not even believing her.

''No I'm sure it wasn't that!'' She shouted as the older female just groaned, having had just about enough of this.

''Rin whatever, just please don't harass your brother again like that.'' The older man said as the girl looked at her parents, baffled.

''I'm telling you, he didn't fall down!'' She shouted as the two adults were about to walk off. ''It were _handprints!_ ''

The two older people now went quiet as they looked at the girl, suddenly paying attention as Rin smirked.

''Finally.'' She said as she looked over to her brother, who was still standing there as the two older people now turned their gaze towards him as well.

''Care to explain, Len?'' Their father asked as the boy looked away, trying to keep a calm face as he was freaking out from the inside.

''You're seriously going to believe that?'' He said as the girl let out a short chuckle.

''Why would I be making that up?'' She asked with a smirk, the boy just glaring at her.

''Wait, was that what you two had been on about when you sprinted out of the bathroom last week?'' The older male asked as Len felt his breathing stop for a second, how was he going to talk his way out of this?

''Exactly!'' The girl shouted happily as the two older people now seemed to fully believe her.

''So Rin, let me get this straight. You're telling me that mister Shion has been spanking Len?'' The mother asked as the girl just nodded. The two older people looked at each other, shocked and baffled, trying to figure out what to do with this information.

''Len?'' His father asked as he boy looked at him, his face still annoyed as he couldn't help his slightly flushed cheeks.

''What?'' He asked back as he didn't get another question for a few seconds, his parents just staring at him.

''Is this true?'' The older female decided to ask as she wanted to be sure. Len just let out a big sigh as he turned himself around, sitting down at one of the pillows at his low table as he really couldn't tell them otherwise anymore…

''Rin, you know that I hate you right?'' He just said as the girl chuckled, walking out of the room as her job was done. Both of the adults just looked at each other as they had no idea what to do with this, the male just walking into the room as he slowly closed the door, silently telling his wife that he would have a small talk with their son about this.

Len looked over to see his father sitting down next to him, his face having a weak and clearly fake smile on it as he let out a small sigh.

''I really don't wanna talk about this.'' The boy stated as he looked at his father with an annoyed expression, his flushed face betraying him of his anger.

''I don't care.'' His father spoke with a stern voice as the boy was taken aback by this. ''Tell me what happened.''

''I really don't want to…'' The blonde said with a softer voice, pulling up his knees to his chest as he let his head rest on them.

''Please.'' His father asked as Len sighed, understanding that it was quite a weird situation.

''Mister Shion is a bit more… Strict than the other teachers.'' He started as his father looked at him with a more worried expression. ''I don't blame him though, it's what I need.'' He decided to add as he didn't want his parents to fire him, especially not because of this.

''Okay…'' His father said shortly as he was looking at his son, waiting for him to continue.

''On the second day I poured salt into his coffee when he wasn't looking, or so I thought, because apparently he noticed and then… _That_ happened.'' The boy said as his father just nodded letting out a bigger sigh as he was thinking about what to do with this.

''Has he done anything else like that to you ever since?'' He asked, wanting to know if his son was being abused in any kind of way as he would fire the asshole immediately.

''…No.'' Len said after a while, hoping it sounded convincing as his father's face didn't look like it, his eyebrows raising.

''Tell me the truth.'' He said as the boy looked away, his face flushing darker as he buried his head in his knees, not wanting his father to see it.

''He's not hitting me or anything if that's what you're thinking.'' Len said as this was the truth… Well, sort of. ''He's just… Very strict.''

''Len, look at me.'' His father said as the boy turned his face, it still being a bit flushed as he hoped his father would just ignore it. ''If he's mean to you or hurting you, I want to know. Don't just leave it be like this, you're worrying me.''

Len looked down as he let out a sigh. ''Dad really, I don't mind mister Shion. He's different from the others, that's why I've been listening to him. It's not like he's slapping me in the face if I don't pay attention.'' He said as his father just raised his eyebrows, not convinced.

''I even kind of… Like him.'' Len said with a small smile as he could see his father's face change from concerned to confused, suspicious. The boy felt like he had crossed the wrong line as he quickly looked away again, his face flushing.

''Len,'' His father started as the boy knew this tone, he didn't like this tone at all. His father was onto something…

''Len, do you like boys?'' He asked as Len felt his face flush even more, biting his lip as he felt like dying in a ditch right now.

''…Yes.'' He said quietly as his father just stared at his son, how could he never have noticed?

''Do you like mister Shion?'' He decided to try as his son was pretty vulnerable right now, thinking he'd better make use of the situation as it probably wouldn't happen again.

''Please don't tell mom…'' He quietly said as the older male sighed in relieve, this being much better than having their homeschool teacher abusing his children.

''I won't.'' The older man said as he gave his son a quick pet on the head as he left, closing the door behind him as Len was sitting in his room, flushed and frustrated.

* * *

''So how's everything been going with that boy? Len, was it?'' An female with long pink hair asked as she took a sip of her wine, her face having a smirk on it as she knew the older male didn't want to talk about this.

''None of your business.'' He said as looked at her with an unamused expression. ''So tell me how much longer you'll be staying again?''

''Oh don't be like that.'' She said with a small smile. ''I know things have been happening. You're more tired than usual, your clothes are a mess and you smell like sweat.''

''Shut up.'' He said as the female just chuckled at this.

''Already getting angry with me? My, that boy must be really something…'' She said as the male let out a sigh, taking a sip from his beer as he pulled his hand through his hair.

''Nothing has been happening, he's only 17.'' He said as the female just raised her eyebrows at this.

''Why does his age matter? It's not like you're forcing him… Are you?'' She said with a mischievous smile as the older male just let himself fall back into the couch he was sitting on, pulling his glasses off as the female was giving him a headache.

''Fine. Something happened, the end.'' He said as the female groaned at this.

''Kaito, you can't do this! Gimme some details, what did you do? What did _he_ do?'' She whined as the older male just looked at her, annoyed.

''I'm not telling you shit Luka.'' He said as the female just let out a small scoff, opening her mouth to speak again as the doorbell rang. The blue haired male got up at this as he walked off, his face still unamused as the female just put her wineglass down, noticing Kaito's phone was on the table…

' _Perfect._ ' She thought as she quickly grabbed and unlocked it, thanking that Kaito didn't have a password on his phone. She immediately when to his gallery as her thoughts were confirmed, it being full of naughty screenshots that he had taken, most of them a little blurry as it probably had been a video.

''Oh my god…'' Luka muttered to herself as she pressed the play button on the video that she had found, quickly skipping through it as it was of a blonde haired boy with his ass right in front of the camera, the video only getting more and more perverted as the female saw him turning around. The boy's face was now close to the camera as he looked pretty cute, his eyes staring right into the lens as Luka chuckled at this, Kaito probably enjoying this a little bit too much.

''Holy shit…'' The muttered again as she now got view of the boy getting slapped in the face by Kaito's dick, his eyes still looking directly into the camera as he started licking it. This continued for a few minutes as finally his head was shoved onto the gigantic cock. Luka couldn't really stand to watch the whole thing as she skipped towards the ending, it being a clear image of the boy opening up his mouth for the camera to let you see the cum in his mouth, Luka almost chuckling at this.

''Luka what the fuck?!'' The blue haired male snatched his phone back out of the female's hands as he looked at her with a furious face, the woman just smiling innocently at him.

'' _He's only 17._ '' Luka repeated with her most Kaito-like voice as she could see the blue haired male's face turn from angry to shocked, quickly looking at his phone as he could see the video on his screen. He was quiet for a few seconds as he just stared at his phone, wondering what to do.

''How much did you see?'' He muttered after a minute as Luka smirked.

''The whole thing.'' She said as Kaito let out a big sigh, letting himself fall back into the couch as he just stared at the food he'd ordered, this being tacos.

''Come on, don't be ashamed. I knew you couldn't keep it in your pants anyway so there is no surprise here.'' Luka said as she grabbed one of the tacos, her stomach grumbling as she took a big bite out of it. ''What _is_ surprising to me though is that you let him touch you like that… I can't remember you ever allowing anyone to do so.''

''Don't talk like you know me.'' Kaito said irritated as he grabbed a taco as well, taking a big frustrated bite out of it.

''Kaito, we've been friends since high school, don't give me that bullshit.'' The female said as she just sighed.

''Whatever.'' He said as he just looked at the woman, his eyes still unamused. ''So how's your cutie doing?''

''Great, thanks for asking.'' Luka said as her face flushed, her mood suddenly changing as she pulled her hands up to her cheeks. ''We've finally come to the stage where she lets we watch while she play's with herself.''

''Okay, too much information, gross. I don't want to hear about your lesbian shit.'' Kaito said as he let out another sigh, the female scoffing at him.

''And I don't want to hear about your gay shit, yet here we are.'' She said as she grabbed another taco, taking a big bite.


	9. Just One More

''Good morning!'' The older male yelled through the house as a certain blonde girl already came running his way, her face bright and happy even this early in the morning.

''Mister Shion! Good morning!'' Rin said happily as Kaito smiled at her. He looked over to the dining room as he could see Len eyeing him from the breakfast table, his face slightly flushed but also looking a little worried.

''Good morning mister Shion, can I have a word?'' The mother of the two spoke, the blue haired male surprised by this as he was quiet for a second. ' _Did she find out..?_ '

''Of course.'' He said as he walked with her to another room, this looking like a study as it had a desk, couch and multiple large bookcases. The female closed the door as her face was still looking bright and happy as usual.

''Why don't we sit down?'' She asked as Kaito did so, wondering what was that bad he had to sit down for it.

''It has come to my attention that you have a very… _Special_ way of making Len listen to you.'' She started as Kaito had to try his best to stay calm, keeping his face in the same expression as he hoped this wasn't about what he thought it was.

''What do you mean, exactly?'' He asked, not wanting to screw himself over by saying too much.

''Well, there is no way around this… Did you spank Len?'' She asked as she didn't look mad or angry like Kaito thought she would have, more concerned and worried.

''…I did, but only once.'' He tried as he hoped this was the only thing she knew, his body starting to calm down. ''I know this may sound like a very violent way to treat Len but this is the only thing that works with kids like him.''

The female nodded to Kaito's surprise as she just looked down now, her face a bit more determined. ''You can't tell me otherwise, you're the only one so far that has been able to teach him something. He's been acting a lot better too, doing chores around the house and getting up early again. I just wanted to know if it was true…''

''I'm not using violence to teach Len, if that's what you're worried about. I only use it if there is no other way.'' Kaito said once more as the mother nodded once again, agreeing with him.

''That's all I wanted to know, you can go now.'' She said as he just smiled, making his leave as he quickly walked back to the living room, wondering how she'd find out about this, Len better not have told her.

''Oh mister Shion!'' The girl squealed as the older male walked back into the living room, the twins still sitting down eating their breakfast. ''My mother didn't scold you, did she?''

Kaito just looked at the two with his calm expression, knowing he could fool Rin and frighten Len with it. ''Not at all, we had a nice little chat.''

''Okay, that's good!'' She said as she pushed the last of her breakfast in her mouth. ''Can I be first today?''

''Of course.'' He said with a gentle smile, the girl smiling at this as her face heat up a bit. She started walking to the stairs as Kaito took this opportunity to eye Len, who was trying his best to act normal, even though the older male could see through that right away.

The boy noticed his teacher staring at him as he tensed up, his face becoming red as he knew what that conversation had been about…

''Mister Shion, are you coming?'' The girl asked as Kaito nodded, turning himself around as he smiled back at her, walking up the stairs as the thought of how to deal with his was still in the back of his mind.

* * *

Len was sitting in his room with his face in one of the textbooks, trying to study as all he could think of was how mad his teacher had looked. Was he in trouble? Even though Len felt bad about it, the thought of getting punished again kind of excited him.

Before he could actually start daydreaming about everything that the older male could be doing to him his door slammed open, making the boy jump as he fell back onto his floor.

''Ah!'' The boy yelped as his eyes were wide, staring at his door opening as his teacher was standing there, his face once again calm but furious. ''S-sensei?''

''Study time.'' He just muttered as he closed the door behind him, sitting down on the pillow as he let out a big sigh, looking at the boy as Len was just waiting for him to speak again.

''Why did you tell your parents?'' He asked, Len looking down with a flushed face as he let out a sigh as well.

''I didn't… Rin did.'' He said as his teacher looked a bit confused at this, Len deciding to continue. ''She barged in when I went to take a bath and she saw the bruises…''

''I see…'' The older male said as he took off his glasses, putting them down on the table as he rubbed his eyes. ''Is there more? Or is this all she knows?''

''This is all…'' Len said as he looked at his teacher's glasses, wondering what they would look like on him.

''Okay good.'' The older male said as he now finally opened his bag, taking out a small box with yellow wrapping paper around it. He put it down on the table as he pushed the small package towards Len, the boy just looking at it as he had no idea what to say. He was giving him a present?

''Ehm…'' Len muttered as he looked up at his teacher, who suddenly had his smirk back onto his face as the boy's eyes widened, his face flushing and his pants tightening at his expression.

''Open it.'' The blue haired male just said as Len nodded, taking the small box as it was about the size of his palm, unwrapping it as he noticed it was a plastic small box containing some sort of dark blue fabric.

''What is it?'' Len asked as the older male's smirk only became wider, his eyes having that dark glint in them.

''You'll see.'' He said as Len had to swallow the small moan that was on his tongue, his mind knowing what it was just by the tone in which his teacher was speaking. The blonde opened the small plastic box as he pulled the fabric out, it being a pair of dark blue panties.

Blood rushed to Len's face as he looked at it, it being all lacy and cute with a small bow on the front, as the back had a gigantic hole just at the butt, the boy already imagining it being for _easy access_.

''I'm sure you'll look good in them.'' His teacher stated as Len just looked at them, no idea what to do as he wasn't sure what the older male was planning with them.

''Why don't you put them on for me?'' He said as Len felt himself at loss for words, his body becoming hot just staring at the panties as he nodded. He kept his eyes at his teacher as he got up and unzipped his pants, sliding them off of himself as his erection was already in view through his underwear. The older male smirked at this as he moved from his spot, now sitting down next to the boy as Len was trying his best to pull his underwear down, the eyes on him making it very hard as his whole body was now trembling.

The older male decided he had enough of the blonde's stalling as he grabbed him, pulling the boy down on his lap in spanking position as he pulled the boy's boxer shorts off. He smirked as he could feel Len's hard-on pressing against his thigh, the boy shaking all over as his head was shyly peeking at his teachers face.

''S-sensei?'' The boy asked as he got his teachers attention, the older male looking his way. ''C-can you maybe…''

''Can I what?'' The older male smirked as he already knew what the boy was going to ask, being able to tell by the look on Len's face.

''Can you please… Make some new marks?'' He asked, the older male biting his lip.

''Well…'' The older male started as Len could feel his breath stuck in his throat. ''You have been a very bad boy, having your sister find out that easily…''

''Y-yes I have!'' Len almost yelled as he jutted his butt up in the air, the older male a bit surprised by this as he just stared at the boy's ass.

''If you want me to punish you you're going to have to be a bit more specific than _'make some new marks'_.'' The older male said as he looked at the boy, Len now biting his lip as he looked at the floor, his face flushing.

''Please… P-please spank me.'' He muttered as his face became redder with each word he spoke, his breathing out of control now.

''Good boy.'' The older male said with a smirk as he raised his hand in the air, quickly smashing it back onto the boy's perfect fat ass, making it jiggle as a red mark slowly appeared.

''A-ah!'' Len moaned out as he didn't even have to try to keep his voice down, his teacher already knowing that this was turning him on.

''Is just one enough?'' The blue haired male asked as he could read the answer off of the boy's face but wanting to hear him beg.

''N-no! P-please, more Sensei!'' Len moaned as he felt drool going down his chin, wiggling his butt as he looked at his teacher with a pleading face. He was having a hard time keeping his tongue in his mouth as he couldn't help but feel horny as fuck.

''Very well.'' He said as he gave the boy another smack, his hand hitting the flesh as it jiggled once again.

''Anh!'' Len moaned again as he felt a hand going to his mouth, two of his teachers fingers slipping in as he squeezed the boy's tongue with them. The older male could feel the blonde's breathing on his fingers as he was panting heavily, his face completely flushed.

''If you keep moaning like that they'll hear you and think you're dying.'' He said as he could see Len look at him with a pleading expression, his tongue moving around the fingers as the older male had a hard time not to just shove his cock up in there.

He slapped the boy's ass again as Len let out a muffled moan, drool now starting to leak on the floor as the fingers in his mouth made it impossible for him not to do so.

''I think that will be enough for now.'' The older male spoke as he heard a groan coming from the boy, clearly wanting more as he wiggled his butt once again at his teacher. The older male just smirked at this as he grabbed the boy's hair and forcefully threw him off of his lap.

The boy landed on his back as he yelped in pain, probably his ass hurting as it hit the floor. He quickly got back up as he crawled up to his teacher, the older male just looking at the boy as he was really curious what Len would do if he'd just sit there and do nothing.

''P-please…'' Len begged as his breathing was still heavy, his dick standing up in between his legs as he was leaking pre-cum all over himself. ''Just one more…''

The older male just looked at him as he smirked, holding up two fingers in front of the boy's mouth as he said nothing after this.

The boy was quiet for a few seconds as he looked at the fingers and back at the male's face. He slowly opened his mouth as he licked the older male's fingers, never breaking eye contact as he glided his tongue all the way from the base to the tips of his fingers, coating them with saliva perfectly.

The blue haired male almost couldn't stand watching this as the boy just kept licking, the blue eyes just staring at him. He pushed his fingers into the blonde's mouth with force as he heard a small surprised moan come from the boy, his face getting even more flushed as he broke the eye contact for a second.

''Suck, just like last time.'' The blue haired male smirked as he pushed his fingers even deeper into Len's mouth, the boy looking up at him again as his expression relaxed, his eyes half lidded as he nodded at his teacher.

The boy started moving his head back and forth as he sucked intensely at the fingers, moving his tongue inside of his mouth while doing so. The older male picked up on this quickly as he smirked.

''Have you been practicing?'' He asked, the boy's eyes getting a bit bigger again as he was clearly embarrassed, nodding anyway.

''I can tell. Did you practice on your own fingers?'' He asked as Len nodded again, his head not stopping it's movements as he just started sucking harder.

''I guess we'll have to save those panties for later…'' The blue haired male said. He pulled his fingers out of the boy's mouth violently as he grabbed onto the boy's cheeks with his hand, his fingers completely soaked with saliva as Len looked at his teacher, his face more lewd than ever before.

''Sensei…'' Len almost moaned as he grabbed the end of his shirt with his hands, his body trembling as he was aching to be touched.

''I'll show you how to give a perfect blowjob.'' The older male said with a smirk as he let go of the boy's face, pushing him down on the floor while doing so as Len yelped again, his back hitting the hard wood.

''S-sensei p-plea- Anh!'' Len moaned out as he suddenly felt something hot and slippery around his cock, as he looked down to see his teachers head in between his legs, already moving up and down.

''Ah… I-I can't… Sensei, please don't suck so rough!'' Len moaned as he grabbed ahold of his shirt again, his body on fire as he'd never thought a blowjob could feel _this_ good. He arched his hips as he wanted to stuff himself further into the lovely heat, panting heavily as he could already feel his orgasm building up.

''Sensei I'm cuming… I-I can't stop-AH~!'' The boy moaned as he thrusted his hips upward, cuming inside of his teacher's mouth as he swore he saw stars. He panted as he kept thrusting his hips, feeling the older male sucking the last bits of semen out of him as the boy could only lay there, his body completely exhausted.

The older male got up as he licked his lips, looking at the blonde as he had the most lewd smile on his face, his thighs still trembling as his breathing was still heavy.

''How was that?'' He asked with a smirk as Len still had trouble speaking, his lazy eyes looking at his teacher as they already told him the answer.

''F-fucking amazing…'' The boy said as pulled himself up, struggling quite a bit as he was still too tired to actually do so.

''You do realize that you forgot something, right?'' The older male said as Len froze, blinking as he looked at his teacher, the voice he was speaking with almost scaring him.

''I-I… I did?'' Len muttered as he tried to brush it off, quickly grabbing his underwear as he pulled it up, making him a bit more comfortable as he now faced his teacher.

''You don't know?'' He asked as Len looked at the floor, thinking back. Did he forget something? What could he have forgotten?

''You didn't ask for permission.'' He said as the boy flushed, already knowing what he was talking about. The older male grabbed the boy's cheeks once more as he looked him in the eye, the blonde's heart stopping for a second at this. ''Just so you know, next time you forget I _will_ bite down.''

Len's eyes turned big as he suddenly felt fear overtake the wonderful feeling he just had, his body getting cold as he swallowed.

''I won't forget Sensei…'' He muttered as the older male just smiled.

''Perfect.'' He said as he let go of the boy, Len quickly grabbing his pants as he pulled them up.

''I have your grade from last time, would you like to hear it?'' The blue haired male said as Len sat down on the pillow again, his cheeks flushing as he knew what grade he was talking about.

''Eh, sure.'' He said as he didn't think his teacher had been serious about it.

''I gave you an A-, since there are still somethings you could improve... Except for that you did very well, congratulations.'' He said with a gentle smile as Len just nodded, his face still flushed as he felt pretty good at the praise.

''Oh and one more thing…'' He said as he pulled out a small piece of paper out of his bag, handing it over to Len as the boy's eyes widened, his body stiffening as his breath was stuck in his throat.

''Is this…'' He started but stopped as he was just too shocked.

''My address.'' The blue haired male said as he smirked. ''I figured that if you want to continue this we'd better take it somewhere else, before your parents notice what's been going on.''

Len's whole head turned red as he looked at the note, thinking about the possibilities of going to his teacher's house instead of him coming over to his. He wondered what his house might look like, if it would be big or small, if he'd have pets, if he'd be a tidy or messy person, would he be a good cook? Would he be able-

''Len, are you listening?'' The older male snapped the boy out of his trance as Len blinked, looking at his teacher as he smiled innocently.

''Sorry… Were you talking?'' He asked his teacher sighed.

''I was wondering if you'd be able to make up an excuse to your parents, since telling them that you're going to my place wouldn't be such a great idea.'' He explained as Len nodded.

''I'll just tell them I'll be visiting Gumi… She lives a few towns over and we've been friends for years.''

''You have a friend?'' The older male chuckled as Len just scoffed at him.

''Shut up…'' He muttered as he looked at his teacher with an annoyed look.

''I'm too tired to slap you in the face right now, but next time you tell me to shut up I will make you regret it.'' He sighed as Len pouted, looking away.

''Do you have something this Saturday?'' He asked after a few minutes of silence, Len shaking his head as the older male smiled. ''Good, and don't forget to bring these with you.'' He said as he threw the blue panties Len's way, the boy grabbing them as he felt his face flush again as he looked at them. He was actually doing to his teacher's house… It was almost like a date.


	10. Fuck Me

''He fucking what?!'' Gumi almost screamed as her face was in complete shock, Len squinting at this as his ears couldn't stand the loud noise through the headphones he was wearing.

''You're gonna have some hard-core sex at his house for sure!'' She screamed again as Len's face flushed.

''I don't think so…'' The boy muttered at his screen as he looked away. Usually he would wait to see Gumi in person to talk to her but since he'd be spending his Saturday somewhere else he video-called her on his laptop, the girl messaging him all day if there were any _updates_.

''Don't gimme that!'' She shouted as Len just sighed. ''Show me the panties.''

''No…'' Len said as he looked back at the screen as his face flushed slightly, the girl staring at him with an unamused expression.

''I can already see them in the background Len, show me them up-close.'' She said as Len's eyes widened, had he really been that careless to just leave them lying around? He turned his head as he could see the girl was right, the blue garment lying on his bed just waiting to be found. Len got up as he quickly grabbed them, thanking Gumi silently as he had no idea what would have happened if anyone would have come in and have seen them.

''Well here you go.'' Len said with an annoyed face as he held them up for the girl to see, Gumi starting to laugh quietly as she tried to keep it in.

''Oh my god…'' She stuttered through her laughter. ''There is even a hole in the back…''

''Shut up!'' Len shouted as he quickly pushed the panties in a drawer where his parents wouldn't find them, together with the vibrating toy that he'd gotten a week before.

''So what are you expecting to happen, if it isn't sex?'' The girl asked with a smirk as Len scoffed at her.

''Just… Something.'' He muttered. ''Everything except sex, I don't think he'd want me…''

''You don't think he'd want to stick it in you?'' The girl grinned as Len looked at her with once again an annoyed expression. ''Don't lose hope, he'd got a boner for you so I think he would.''

''You don't know what he's like…'' Len said as his expression turned a bit more gloomy. He actually had been thinking about it, but his teacher would probably laugh at him as he'd asked him such a thing.

''From what you've told me he sounds like a pretty harsh guy indeed, but even the tough guys can break.'' She said proudly. ''Just look at him all cute and wiggle your butt, I'm sure he won't be able to resist.''

''I'm sure he _will_ resist since I already tried that today.'' Len said as Gumi chocked on her laughter, tears hitting her eyes as she almost fell off her chair, the boy not being able to keep in a small chuckle as well.

''Damn, that is pretty tough indeed.'' She said as she was done laughing her ass off. ''I have no idea what else he would want from you… Maybe something like ' _please put your cock inside of_ _me_ ' will do the trick.''

Len's face flushed as he just looked at his friend, not being able to understand how she could just say something like that so easily. ''I would never say that!''

''I bet you would.'' The girl smirked at Len. ''You've been saying all sorts of things to him.''

''Ugh, Gumi fuck off.'' Len said as the girl laughed shortly at this.

''I just know you all too well!''

* * *

Len swallowed as he now stood in front of the gate of his teacher's house, after fifteen minutes of walking from the bus stop, that also taking him about half an hour, he finally arrived. The house was pretty secluded, as the closest neighbors were about 50 yards away, the house itself being big, but not excessively large. It had a modern feel to it, as it had big window's that reached the floor and a big pond in the front and a large forest behind it. There was a car standing outside of it which looked like his teachers car, as the thought of the older male playing him for a fool and sending him to some random stranger's house was thankfully pushed aside.

He reached out to press the small button that was next to the gate as he just looked at the intercom device, waiting for someone to answer. There came none though, the gate just buzzing quietly as it opened. Len was starting to wonder if he should go in, the situation starting to get a little suspicious.

He set foot on the entrance and reached out to ring the doorbell as the door flew open, revealing the older male now standing there with a smirk on his face. Len was baffled for a few seconds as he just looked at his teacher. He was wearing a pair of casual jeans which fitted his body very nicely as his chest was completely bare, showing off his muscular arms and well-toned abs to the boy as all Len could do was stare.

''You're early.'' He said with his smirk as he walked into the house, leaving Len alone as he was trying not to drool. He hurried and walked into the house, the entrance being nice and tidy as Len had expected of his teacher. He took off his shoes as he tried his best to place them just as nicely next to the older male's shoes.

He took another look around as all of the furniture fit in with the outside perfectly, it all being modern, the color scheme being mainly black, white and blue.

''You want anything? Something to drink maybe?'' Len heard his teacher's voice say as he turned himself around, seeing him standing in the open kitchen as he still had his chest bare for Len to see.

''Eh… N-no thanks…'' Len said as he pulled his eyes off his teacher's chest and looked at the floor, his pants were already too tight for his liking. The older male nodded as he walked over to the blonde, a coffee mug in his hand as he smirked.

''What's with that face?'' He asked as Len flushed, keeping his mouth shut as all he could do is stare at the floor.

Len heard another chuckle as his chin was lifted by his teacher's fingers, forcing him to look him in the eye as this only made him want to touch himself more.

''You get horny so quickly…'' He said with a heavy voice, the boy's face now completely red as he looked the other way, not knowing what to do as he felt quite awkward in the older male's house.

''Let's just sit down.'' He said as the blonde nodded, following his teacher as they sat down on a big dark gray couch, it being gigantic as Len was sure you could sleep on it with more than two people.

''I wanted to talk before we do anything but I guess we won't since you're too distracted right now.'' He said as he looked at the boy, Len pouting as he knew this was true.

''It's not my fault though… Y-you're the one walking around half naked.'' He muttered as he looked out of one of the enormous windows. The older male just chuckled at this as he scoot himself closer to the boy, his thigh touching Len's as the blonde felt his breath stuck in his throat.

''I'll fix this for you.'' He said as he roughly grabbed the boy's crotch, his hand squeezing down on Len's hard-on as all he could do was let out a surprised gasp.

''Ah!'' Len moaned as he felt the hand grabbing him moving, his breathing already speeding up as his teenage body could not take this kind of teasing, the older male's strong grip also not helping.

''You're already pretty hard, is this really just from staring at me?'' The blue haired male whispered into the boy's ear as he never stopped his stroking, Len now squeezing his thighs together as he grabbed onto the couch.

''Y-yes Sensei.'' Len gasped as he tried to act like this wasn't doing much for him, failing completely at it as he was just too turned on.

''Do you like my chest that much?'' The older male said with his husky voice as he gave the boy's ear a quick lick, hearing him moan again.

''I-I… I do Sensei.'' The blonde moaned as he now arched his back, thrusting his hips into the hand that was pleasuring him. He felt his hair being grabbed as his teacher leaned his head to the side, his face now getting very up close with the older male's chest as Len felt his face heat up.

''I-I can't…'' Len muttered as he could feel his cock starting to ache, his body becoming immensely hot as he was still wearing all of his clothes.

''S-sensei please… I'm going… If you keep teasing me l-like this…'' The boy tried to talk as his irregular breathing and gasping were interrupting him, his eyes now gazing up at the older male as he looked at him with begging eyes.

''Don't forget to ask…'' The older male said with a smirk as he looked at the boy, Len's face having that lewd expression again.

''B-but… My pants…'' Len muttered as the hand only started stroking him faster. ''A-ah! P-please Sensei… C-can I…?''

''Yes, cum in your pants for me.'' He said with a sadistic smirk as Len really didn't want to but his body just not being able to take it anymore. He squeezed his thighs together one last time as he arched his back, digging his face in his teacher's chest as he let out a loud cry, feeling cum fill his underwear as small tears of frustration hit the corners of his eyes.

''You look so cute hugging my chest like that…'' The older male said as the boy felt his whole face became red, he thought Len was cute?

The blue haired male let go of the boy's crotch as he pulled his hand now to the boy's head, stroking his hair kindly as Len felt a little funny. Why was he sometimes so gentle with him? This was giving his way too many mixed signals…

''Eh… Sensei?'' Len wondered what he was up to when they were still sitting in the same position, the blonde not minding at all but his teacher probably not having the same feelings as Len.

''Hm?'' He just stated shortly as Len pushed his hands against the older male's chest, his face still a little flushed as he just looked away, noticing his teacher looking a little surprised.

''Is something wrong?'' The older male asked as Len just shook his head.

''N-nothing is wrong Sensei.'' He said with a clear fake smile as he felt his chest ache a little, wondering why. The blue haired male ignored his little lie as he just sighed, getting up from the couch.

''I'm just going to get myself a shirt.'' He said as Len sat back, nodding but looking away. ''The toilet is in the hall, second door.''

Len flushed as he nodded again, slowly getting up as walking felt weird, the wetness in his underwear making him feel like he peed his pants.

After a few minutes Len was all cleaned up and ready for whatever his teacher had in mind as he stopped in the hallway, hearing him talk over the phone.

''No you can't come over… Why?! You know damn well why!'' The older male was almost shouting at this point, Len finding it quite interesting to listen to.

''Luka, I appreciate you helping me out but don't you have anything better to do?'' He asked as Len's breath got stuck in his throat for a second. ' _Luka?_ ' A female's name, was she…? Did Kaito have a partner after all? Len felt his chest ache again, it being worse this time as he just hoped he was wrong. Would his teacher really just think of him as a little toy?

''Yes, goodbye!'' The older male said as he sighed, his hand going through his hair as he suddenly noticed the blonde standing in the doorway, his face a bit more gloomy than usual.

''Oh Len, sorry about that.'' He said with a smile as he wasn't sure what was up with the boy, his face looking like he was about to cry any second. ''Are you okay?''

''I… I eh…'' Len muttered as he looked at the floor. ''Who was that?''

''Just a friend, if that's what you're worried about.'' His teacher said with a smirk as the boy felt his face heat up again, how did he always know what Len was thinking?!

''O-okay.'' The boy said as he smiled at the older male, who was looking at him with an amused smirk as he just walked back to the couch.

''So,'' The blue haired male said as they both sat down again. ''I was going to tell you about today's schedule.''

''You made a schedule?'' Len said confused as he looked at the older male, had he really put that much effort in today? The thought made Len flush a bit as he just smiled.

''Of course I did.'' He said. ''I was planning on going for a nice walk in the woods close by and from there we could go to the restaurant.''

''R-restaurant?'' Len let out a surprised gasp as he looked as his teacher, what was he planning? Taking him on an actual date? This was getting weirder by the minute…

''It's Italian, you like that right?'' The older male asked with a smile as the boy just nodded, not really knowing what to say.

''Uhm… I didn't bring any money.'' He stuttered as he felt kind of dumb for not bringing any. Even if he did though he'd never have enough to afford a fancy dinner.

''I figured such thing.'' The older male said as Len just let out a relieved sigh. ''You can pay be back with something else.''

''Something else?'' Len muttered as he was almost certain what his teacher meant but wanting to be sure. The older male smirked as he pulled out a paper bag and handed it to the blonde, Len feeling a little overwhelmed as he just kept getting gifts.

''You'll be wearing that, as it will suffice as payment.'' He said as Len just froze, pulling out the content of the bag as he was wondering what kind of fetish his teacher had that he was making the boy wear this.

Inside of the bag was a dark blue sweater, a black skirt, a pair of black stockings, a dark gray coat which looked like it was a dress. There was also a pair of black heels, everything being perfectly in Len's size as the boy felt his face heat up instantly.

''W-what… Why?!'' Len shouted as he looked at the older male, who was just sitting there with the same smirk.

''Because it will look cute on you.'' He said as Len just looked away, his face flushing as he had to admit the thought of wearing it made him kind of excited, especially if his teacher liked it too.

''You did bring your undies, right?'' The older male asked as Len nodded, pulling them out of his pocket as he was too lazy to bring a bag with him.

''Very good, why don't you put everything on?'' The blue haired male said with a smirk as Len already knew that he wanted him to change in front of him.

''Y-yes Sensei…'' The boy muttered as he stood from his spot on the couch, his face already flushed to the max as he tried to ignore the older male staring at him, this being impossible.

The boy slowly pulled off his shirt as he could see his teacher getting up, walking over to him as Len stopped his movements.

The older male just smirked at him as he didn't say anything, his hands gently gliding down the boy's sides as he stopped at his hips, undoing the button of his pants as he slit them off, smirking as there was still a big stain in his underwear.

Len flushed again as he looked away from the male, trying to not get turned on again as he quickly grabbed the sweater, pulling it over his head as he just wanted to wear clothes again. He stepped out of his pants that were now on the floor as he reached for the skirt, only for his wrist to be grabbed and stopped.

''You're forgetting something.'' The blue haired male smirked as he pointed at the panties, Len's breath stuck as he hadn't expected that he'd be wearing them while wearing a skirt.

''Eh…'' Len muttered as he wasn't sure what to do. He could feel his underwear already becoming tight as he looked at the small piece of fabric, if he'd be wearing a skirt people might notice...

The boy's thoughts were interrupted by a pair of hands pulling his underwear off, his head turning to the older male as he let out a small chuckle.

''And you're once again horny…'' He said as Len looked down at his erection. ''I'm not fixing it again for you.'' The blue haired male said as he grabbed the panties and pulled at the boy's legs to put them on, sliding them over his erection as the hole at the back felt very weird. There was a sudden coldness just on that part of his ass present as the rest wasn't covered by much else, the panties being partially see-through. Len felt himself being turned around by the older male, his teacher eyeing his ass with a smile on his face.

''You look _very_ good in this.'' He said as the blonde had no idea what to say at this, his body loving the fact that he was making his teacher happy but his mind just screaming to put his normal underwear back on.

The boy felt a slight smack on his ass and a strong squeeze as he was turned back around, now facing his teacher again. Len just slowly turned his gaze towards the couch as he could feel his heart beating in his ears, the sweater being girly but still just a sweater, he now needed to put on the skirt, officially making him into a girl as he just hoped it looked good on him and not made him look like a weirdo.

He grabbed the skirt as it looked decent, just a plain black skirt. He let it slide over his body as he noticed his hips were too broad to be able to zip it up, as he was forced to pull it up higher and place it at his waist, making the skirt very short as it just about covered his ass, Len feeling like he was not wearing anything at all.

''Damn…'' The older male said as Len flushed red once again, suddenly noticing the eyes on him that had never left him.

Len just grabbed the last two things as he sat down on the couch, sliding the stockings over his legs up as far as they could go, about to his mid-thigh. He stood as he looked at his teacher with his red face, his expression annoyed and embarrassed.

''H-how does it look?'' The boy stuttered as he could see his teacher biting his lip, eyeing him up and down. ' _Is he turned on?_ ' Len thought to himself as he took a quick glance at his crotch, not really being able to tell if he had a boner or not.

''I saw that.'' The older male smirked as the blonde's eyes widened, quickly looking away.

''Come over here.'' He smirked as he sat down on the couch, Len slowly making his way to the male as he stood in between his legs, the skirt standing up from the boy's erection.

''Turn around.'' The older male said as Len did as he was told, his butt now facing his teacher's way as he was waiting for him to start groping it, his body already trembling.

''Sit.'' His teacher said as this took Len by surprise, moving away to sit next to him on the couch but stopping as his wrist was grabbed.

''I said, _sit_.'' The older male said with a more stern voice, Len's face flushing as he now understood that he wanted him to sit on his lap. The blonde just nodded as he very slowly bent his knees, placing his ass right on top of the older male's crotch. The boy could feel something poking against him as he now finally got his answer, his teacher actually having a boner.

''S-sensei…'' The boy muttered as he turned his head to look at the older male. ''You're hard…''

''Oh, did I get caught?'' The older male smirked as Len felt his heart beating faster at this, that voice never letting him down to turn him on even more.

The blue haired male just pulled the boy closer to him by wrapping his arms around Len's chest, pulling his face close as he started licking and sucking down the boy's neck. The big strong hands made their way down as they reached the boy's thighs, stroking them up and down as the older male purposefully avoided the begging cock that was standing up straight in between them.

''A-an… Sensei, please don't- Don't make any hickeys…'' Len muttered as he'd really be in trouble, never being able to hide that from his parents.

''I won't.'' The other male breathed into the boy's ear as Len let out a low moan at this, his body wanting to be touched more already but his teacher keeping up his teasing.

Len decided that he'd had enough as he scoot himself back a little off of the male's lap, his hand slowly making its way down as he hoped his teacher wouldn't notice, or at least wouldn't slap it away. He started fondling with the button of his jeans as he couldn't get it open, his frustration building up as he turned his head to look at the older male's crotch, his teacher now looking down too.

''What are you trying to do here?'' The blue haired male smirked as he didn't wait for an answer, ripping his pants open as his cock jumped out, Len swallowing at the sight as he noticed his teacher wasn't even wearing any underwear.

''You were planning something right? Go ahead.'' He said as he gave the boy's lips a quick lick, Len himself biting them as he was actually given permission to touch him. Instead of grabbing hold of his teachers cock, he just let himself slide back onto the older male's lap, lifting the skirt and nuzzling the cock in between his ass.

Len could feel his teacher freeze as he smiled at this. ''If there is a hole in them we might as well make use of it…'' He said as he moved his hips, the older male letting out a low moan as this was even a better reaction than Len had expected.

The boy started moving his hips as he hugged his teacher's dick with his ass, the feeling being amazing as the older male was gasping and groaning, enjoying what the boy was doing to him.

''Ahn…'' Len let out a quiet moan as he felt a hand grab his cock and started stroking it as well, his ears and neck also getting some attention as the blue haired male started licking and sucking them roughly.

''S-sensei, I… C-can you…'' The boy gasped as he could feel himself getting hornier by the second, the older male riding against him also not helping.

''What is it you want?'' His teacher breathing into his ear as Len felt a shudder go down his spine, biting his lip as he swallowed, hoping to clear his voice.

''F-fuck me…'' He said as he felt the older male now freeze completely, all of his movement stopping as Len reached out to grab the older male's cock, pushing it down on his ass to try and convince the older male that he was serious.

Len suddenly felt himself being thrown onto the couch on his stomach, face first into the dark gray pillows as he let out a surprised yelp. The blonde didn't dare to move as he felt the older male behind him, lifting up the skirt once more.

''You want me to fuck you?'' The older male said with a harsh voice, the boy suddenly not finding this as arousing as his teacher didn't sound turned on at all, more so angry.

''E-eh?!'' Len yelped again as he felt his legs being forcefully ripped apart, now doing the splits as he didn't even know he could do them, this causing quite a lot of pain in his thighs. He was about to ask what was happening as he felt his butt cheeks being spread, something hot and hard pressing against his anus as he suddenly felt very scared.

''Sensei, w-wait!'' He yelled as he could feel the older male only increasing his pressure, his ass being stretched as he could feel something way too big entering him slowly, not getting very far as the boy was way too tight. Len was gasping for breath as he could already feel his body going numb at the pain, tears hitting his eyes as he felt his arousal disappearing.

''Shut up, you asked for this.'' The older male said as Len felt his body become cold, fear taking over as his hands started shaking, his bottom lip trembling as he felt tears running down his cheeks. His virgin ass wasn't ready for this, he wasn't even using lube or anything, why would he just go in raw?!

''P-please! Not like this, it hurts!'' Len shouted as his voice was now clear of pants, panicking as he was held down by one of the strong hands, no option of struggling being possible. He felt his heart beating in his throat as he could feel the couch underneath his face getting wet from his tears, was his teacher really about to rape him?!

Suddenly his body was released as Len felt the pressure in his ass decreasing, the older male now sitting down next to him on the couch. The boy felt a pair of strong arms grab him as he was pressed against the older male's chest once again, tears still flowing down as past trauma flashed back into his mind.

''Shh, it's okay.'' His teacher said quietly as he gave the boy a kiss on his forehead, Len calming down as he pulled his arms around the older male's neck, his whole body trembling.

''I'm sorry if I scared you too much.'' The blue haired male said as Len looked up at him, his tears having stopped but his eyes still watery. ''You shouldn't ask me something like that if you don't mean it.''

''I… I thought I was ready…'' The blonde muttered as he felt the older male's hand caress his cheek, his face flushing again. Why was his teacher being so nice to him?

''Sensei I-'' Len started as he was violently cut off by his mouth being smacked shut, his face jerking to the side as he felt a large hand hit his cheek, his eyes turning wide as pain spread through his face.

''Don't do something stupid like this again.'' He just said as he pushed the boy off his lap, walking away as he left the blonde sitting on the couch, a red mark on his cheek as Len bit his lip to keep him from crying again. ' _Never mind, he's still an asshole!_ '


	11. Banana Split

Len dropped his fork for the third time that evening, his hands shaking as he tried to focus on the plate of spaghetti that was in front of him.

''Again? What's wrong today? You're being so clumsy…'' The older male said with a smirk as he looked at the boy. He was wearing the girl's clothes and his hair was out of its ponytail, making the look complete as you wouldn't be able to tell the difference. They were currently sitting at the restaurant, eating dinner as for some reason the boy couldn't keep his cutlery in his hands.

''I'm gonna go to the toilet for a sec…'' The boy muttered as he walked off, leaving the older male alone at the table. The boy felt his irritation grow as he walked into the girl's restroom, his face heating up as he quickly opened a stall and walked in, locking the door.

''Ugh…'' Len let out an annoyed groan as he sat down on the closed toilet bowl, squeezing his thighs together. He lifted the skirt as he looked down at his underwear, it being completely soaked, pre-cum leaking down his thighs as he cleaned himself up with some toilet paper.

' _Why did I even agree with this…_ ' The boy was starting to think as he felt the small toy inside of him starting to vibrate even harder, his body tensing up at this as he had to keep himself from moaning, his body almost collapsing from being teased for a few hours already.

' _That fucking jerk!_ ' the boy cursed in his mind as he knew his teacher wanted him to hurry up already, he had the remote after all.

Len quickly pulled himself up as he opened the stall door, letting out a relieved sigh as he saw there was no one in the bathroom at this point. He hurried himself to the sink, falling down halfway as his body was trembling and the shoes also not helping. He turned the tap as he splashed his face with cold water, hoping to get back to his senses as his head was almost spinning.

The blonde dried his face as he walked out, straight to the table the older male was sitting at as Len gave him the most intense annoyed glare.

''What's with the death stare?'' He asked as Len just crossed his arms, the older male just playing dumb as they both knew why he was so irritated.

''You were taking quite a while in there so I ordered dessert for us.'' He said, ignoring the boy's intense stare.

''What did you order?'' Len decided to ask as he didn't get to finish his plate, still being quite hungry.

''A banana split with extra ice-cream.'' He said with as the blonde's eyes turned big, how did he know that was his favorite dessert? Len just looked away as he tried to stay annoyed, this being very hard now that his mouth was already watering at the food.

''And here we are!'' Len almost had a heart attack as he suddenly heard a loud chirpy voice behind him, this reminding him of his sister as he would rather die than have her see him in these clothes.

The blonde sighed in relief as he saw it was only the waitress, putting down a big bowl of the dessert. It was just a standard banana split, it only having twice as much ice-cream and whipped cream on it. The older male smiled at this as he held out a spoon for the boy, Len grabbing it quickly as he couldn't wait to have a taste of the delicious looking treat.

Len took a spoonful of the dessert as he quickly pushed in his mouth, his face heating up as he smiled brightly, convinced this was the best food on earth.

''You got something there…'' The older male interrupted the boy's trip to heaven as he looked at his teacher with a confused look.

''Hm?'' Len just muttered as he could see the blue haired male reaching out with his hand to the boy's face, wiping his finger over the corner of the blonde's mouth and taking off a bit of whipped cream.

The boy suddenly got an idea as he looked around, finding no people close by as he smirked at the older male, who was about to pull his hand back as the boy grabbed onto his wrist.

' _I'm not going to be the only one suffering here._ ' He thought as he pulled the hand to his mouth and licked the whipped cream off his teacher's finger, looking straight into his eyes. The boy kept doing this as he could see the older male's expression change. Len now pushed the finger in his mouth as he gave it a good suck, his teacher forcefully pulling his hand back as the boy just smirked at him, knowing he had won.

''You won't get away with this.'' He said with a stern voice as Len bit his lip, excitement already taking over as he was hoping for another spanking.

The older male waved down a waiter as he asked for the bill, suddenly wanting to leave as Len only smiled brighter at this, getting the hang of persuading his teacher and having his way with things.

They left the restaurant quite in a hurry, the older male suddenly walking very fast as Len was trying his best to keep up in his ridiculous shoes, stumbling and tripping over half of the time he was walking.

''W-wait up! What's with the hurry?'' Len shouted as he finally caught up to his teacher, grabbing onto his arm trying to keep him from going too fast. They were already walking for about 10 minutes and about halfway into the forest that was behind the blue haired male's house.

The older male suddenly stopped as he looked at the blonde, his face angry and annoyed as Len felt his body become cold again, thinking he might have gone too far.

''Uhm…'' Len muttered as he looked away, not knowing what to say as he was still hanging onto the older male's strong arm, feeling like an overly attached girlfriend suddenly.

''Don't you pull a stunt like that ever again.'' The older male spoke as Len couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at this, his teacher being this angry at him just licking his finger being very amusing to him.

''Excuse me?'' He said with a more husky voice as Len felt himself being thrown to the ground, his butt hitting the grass as the older male got on top of him, biting the boy's ear roughly as Len felt his eyes widen.

''Ouch! S-stop!'' Len yelped in pain as he could feel the teeth in his ear ease off, feeling a small drop of warm liquid rolling down.

''You better be ready for your punishment.'' The older male breathed into the boy's ear, Len now biting his lip as he was _very_ ready. The blue haired male pulled a small remote out of his pocket as he set it to the highest possible setting.

''A-ah!'' Len moaned out as he could feel the toy inside of him vibrating even harder, this being almost unbearable as he could feel his cock starting to ache.

''Get up.'' The older male ordered as Len was just lying on the grass, gasping and groaning as he really didn't feel like he could stand with his thighs trembling like this.

''I can't…'' Len muttered as he was forced up by the strong arms, placing him against a nearby tree. Len was now standing up with his hands placed against the tree as his butt was facing his teacher, his legs trembling as he wasn't sure how much more he could take. The boy felt hands pulling his skirt up as they started roaming over his ass, squeezing and groping him.

''W-wait… What if someone walks by?'' Len asked as he turned his head to look at the older male, who had a big smirk on his face.

''Indeed, what if?'' He said as he grabbed the boy's cock through the thin panties, Len moaning at this as he thrusted into the hand and placed his forehead against the tree.

''It's completely soaked down here… Are you sure you're not actually a girl?'' The older male muttered as Len was gasping for air, the light fondling being nowhere near enough of what he needed right now.

''I guess I better take a look just to be sure.'' The boy felt the panties being removed as the older male slide them down the boy's legs, leaving them at his ankles.

''A-aahn!'' Len moaned again as he didn't even try to be quiet, his mind in another place as he felt the older male's tongue on his balls, his butt jutting upward as he wanted more of this wonderful feeling.

''Even though you really are a boy you love having something inside of you…'' The blue haired male said with a smirk as he gently pulled on the string that was hanging out of the boy's ass, it being connected to the vibrating toy.

''Ahhn!'' Len moaned again as he had enough of the teasing, his hand reaching out to grab is own cock as he needed to be touched already.

''Oh no you're not.'' His teacher said as he slapped the boy's hand away, Len letting out an annoyed groan.

''You fucking jerk!'' He shouted as his frustration had gotten the better of him, his mind only being able to focus on his aching arousal.

''That's no way to speak to your teacher.'' The older said with a smirk as he leaned into the boy's ear, his lips now tracing the shell.

''You're not my teacher right now…'' Len muttered as he felt his breath hitch as he could feel his teachers tongue on his ear, this sending sparks down to his burning cock.

''But you keep calling me Sensei.'' He said huskily as the blonde could feel the vibrations of the older male's voice in his ear.

''W-hat else am I supposed to c-call you?'' The boy stuttered as he was hoping he would tell him his name, this being something he wanted to know for a while already.

''Oh I don't know, what about 'Master'?'' The blue haired male teased as Len let out a groan, this not being the answer he was hoping for.

''Fuck off, I'm not calling you that!'' Len shouted as his face flushed, having to admit the thought of it really turning him on.

''You're really pushing it.'' The older male said as he grabbed the base of the boy's cock, squeezing it hard as Len let out a painful yelp.

''If you want me to be nice to you, you better start with an apology.'' He said as he let go of the boy's cock, Len gasping for air again as he heard his teacher in the background unzipping his pants, the blonde already knowing what kind of apology the he had in mind.

Len felt something hard and hot rubbing against his butt as his face flushed. He felt the older male grabbing his ass, his fingers digging into the fat flesh as he started moving the boy's hips, the piercing not helping as this only gave Len an extra hint of teasing he just couldn't take.

The boy let out an annoyed groan as this was really turning him on, but doing nothing for his aching cock. ''P-please… Just t-ouch me at least!'' He gasped as he looked at the older male, his head turning as he could only bite his lip at the sight of his teachers cock on his ass, his face all sweaty and having a weird but sexy smirk on it.

''You want me to touch you?'' He asked, the boy nodding his head as he had to keep himself from moaning by just looking at his teacher. ''Very well.''

The older male grabbed the boy's chest as he hugged him close, Len letting out a surprised moan as he felt his teacher's tongue being pushed inside of his mouth, kissing him roughly. The blonde felt a hand going down to his balls as the older male started fondling with them, Len only being able to just grab onto the tree and keep himself from dropping to the ground.

Len could feel his teacher's thrusts increasing as he suddenly got a little worried, letting go of his mouth as he gasped for air. ''W-wait Sensei… Please don't… Don't cum on my clothes!''

The older male definitely heard him as he just smirked and started thrusting his hips faster, his cock gliding perfectly in between the boy's fat ass cheeks. Len couldn't help but to find the sensation of the gigantic dick rubbing continuously against his hole amazing, almost if they were actually having sex.

''S-sensei please!'' Len whined as he didn't feel like the older male was listening to him, hearing his teacher groaning and panting behind him as the boy was sure it wasn't going to take much longer…

The boy slapped the older male's hand away from his balls as he turned himself around quickly, dropping to his knees as his thighs were still trembling, his body not being able to stand up any longer. Len did this with such a speed his teacher was shocked by it, his body jerking forward as he was suddenly thrusting air. The boy's face was now replacing the spot where his ass had been as he was once again smacked in the face by his teacher's cock.

The older male stopped his thrusting as he looked down, his dick now on the boy's cheek as Len just looked up, his mouth open as he was still panting, the toy inside of him never stopping.

''You're just asking for it…'' The older male said with a smirk as he grabbed the boy's hair and pushed his cock down the boy's throat, Len letting out a surprised moan.

''Fuck, your mouth is so nice and hot.'' He moaned as Len's head was pushed against the tree behind him, the older male fucking his mouth. The boy couldn't take it any longer as he grabbed his own cock, stroking himself as he just needed a release already.

The boy started moaning as the vibrations only made his teacher's cock slam harder into his mouth, drool dripping down his chin as the taste of pre-cum was overwhelming. Len couldn't take it anymore as he felt his own cock starting to ache and burn, his orgasm coming very close as the length of his teacher being stuffed down his throat was making him only more horny, having a full view of the older male's sex face as he just kept staring at him.

Len let out a muffled cry as he thrusted his own hips forward, his thighs trembling as sperm squirted out of him, hitting the blue haired male's legs as Len didn't even notice this, his mind being in another place.

''You fucking bitch!'' The older male shouted as he pulled his cock out of the boy's mouth, Len still panting as he just let himself fall back onto his teacher's crotch, his body too tired.

''Now you're gonna get it… The full load.'' The older male said as he pushed the boy back onto the tree and pushed his cock into the boy's still panting mouth, moving his hips with extreme force as Len could only sit there and feel his body getting violated.

Suddenly just as Len thought the older male was going to force his cock up all the way into his mouth again, he pushed it out completely, cuming all over the boy's face as Len was taken by surprise, quickly closing his eyes as he could only sit there and wait for his teacher to finish. Len's body was still excited as he felt the warm liquidity fluid hit his face, the older male's panting and moaning being amazing to hear.

''Lick it.'' The older male ordered as Len slowly opened his eyes again, looking at the now softening cock in front of him as he opened his mouth and sucking the last bit of sperm off, his mouth suddenly loving the taste of it.

The older male smirked at this as he pulled his pants back up, Len wiping his face with his hands as he wasn't sure what to do now, he didn't bring anything to clean himself off with…

''What is it?'' The older male said as he smirked at the boy, grabbing his wrists as he pushed his hands to his mouth, Len just looking at his teacher as he wasn't sure what he wanted.

''Suck them clean.'' He ordered as Len could feel his face flush, nodding as he opened his mouth and pushed his fingers in, one by one, never breaking eye contact. He could himself already getting turned on again as the toy inside him was still vibrating, not helping matters either.

''Good boy.'' The older male said as Len was done sucking his own fingers, his breathing still a bit irregular as all he could do was stare at his teacher, wanting more.

''Let's go.'' The blue haired male said as Len felt a little disappointed by this, knowing that he had to go home very soon from now but not wanting this special day to end.


	12. What Are We?

''Oh great…'' The older male muttered as Len could feel water hitting his face, rain slowly pouring down as they were still about 10 minutes away from the house. The sky was turning dark already as the clouds only made it worse. The gray atmosphere only worsened when the water started pouring down quicker, suddenly making the forest seem like an uninviting place.

''Ugh…'' Len let out an annoyed groan, the blue haired male started walking faster as the boy couldn't keep up, the shoes being too much of a nuisance.

''Ah! Ouch!'' Len yelped as he fell down, trying to keep up with his almost running teacher. The older male looked behind him as he saw the boy now sitting down on the muddy path of the forest, Len's face being close to crying as his clothes were now completely ruined.

The blue haired male sighed as he really didn't have time for this but it kind of being his fault as he was the one who made Len wear the damn things.

''Come on.'' He said as he held out his hand for the boy. Len just took the older male's hand as he was trying to look angry, the blush on his cheeks betraying him.

''Let's get out of here.'' The teacher spoke with a gentle voice as he grabbed the boy, lifting him in his arms as he couldn't walk with those stupid shoes anyway.

Len's eyes widened as he was lifted off the ground into the older male's grasp, holding him close to his chest all bridal style. The blonde just closed his eyes as his whole face turned red, the strong arms around him feeling amazing as this made his heart start beating faster. ' _How does he always know how to get to me?_ ' Len wondered as he just wanted this moment to last forever, being held by the strong arms as he didn't even mind the rain pouring down on him anymore.

* * *

They finally arrived at the house as the rain still hadn't stopped, both of them now completely soaked. The older male put Len down as he felt a little disappointed by this, but understanding as his arms must be hurting by now.

Len just pulled off the horrible shoes as he let out a relieved sigh, his feet finally being released from their prison after two hours of pure hell. He also pulled of the coat as he just looked at his teacher.

''Where do I put this?'' He asked as it was soaked too, hanging it with the other coats probably not being the best idea.

The blue haired male said nothing as he just grabbed it, walking up the stairs with it as Len felt a little let down, had he done something wrong?

''Are you coming?'' His teacher suddenly said as Len looked up. ''Let's take a bath, you'll get sick if you stay in those drenched clothes.''

The blonde just nodded as he slowly made his way up the stairs, his heart beating in his ears as he was about to see what the rest of the house looked like. Len just hoped he'd get to see his teacher's bedroom…

Len walked to the room with an open door, letting himself in as he could see it was the bathroom, his teacher already getting undressed as he was now standing in just his underwear. The boy's eyes widened as his face flushed, the older male being even sexier with the bathroom lighting almost standing naked…

''Getting horny again?'' The older male chuckled as Len was pulled out of his trance, looking down at the skirt as it was standing up again, his erection clear to see.

''I-I can't help it…'' Len muttered as he flushed, feeling embarrassed. ''Can you maybe take that thing out?''

The older male seemed to be taken aback by this as he was quiet for a second. Len only flushed darker as you could hear a small vibrating noise fill the room as they were now finally in a quiet place.

''Oh, right. I forgot about that…'' The teacher said as Len looked up, annoyed and pouting.

''Just take it out already!'' He whined as he walked over to the older male, grabbing his arm as he looked at him with a pleading look.

The blue haired male looked at the boy who was hanging onto his arm as he just let out a small chuckle, making Len even more annoyed as he pulled on the arm, almost lifting himself in the air.

''What so funny?!'' He pouted as the older male looked at him with a warm smile, pulling his hand through the blonde hair.

''Nothing, you're just too cute.'' He said as this made the boy flush, suddenly going quiet as he had no idea what to say to this.

''Just lean over at the sink.'' He said as Len nodded, his blush still spread across his cheeks as he did as he was told, lifting the skirt and placing his hands on the sink. The older male squatted behind the boy as he pulled the string lightly, Len feeling a sudden hot tingle down his spine.

''S-stop teasing damn it!'' He shouted angrily as he looked behind him, the older male just smirking as he pulled the string once again, the boy's legs starting to tremble as he couldn't believe the sensation he was getting from just this.

''You're so sensitive.'' The blue haired male said as he pulled the string with a bit more force, very slowly pulling it out as Len just squeezed his thighs together.

''You're… Y-you're such a dick.'' Len gasped as his grip on the sink tightened, his body becoming hot as he could feel the still vibrating toy slowly being removed.

''Here you go again with the scolding…'' The older male smirked as he suddenly pushed his finger inside the boy's ass, causing the toy to be pushed all the way back in as well.

''Ah!'' Len moaned as he had to keep himself from collapsing to the floor, his legs barely being able to stand straight. ''You-!''

''You know I'm only going to make it worse for you if you keep this up.'' His teacher said as he pushed two fingers inside of the blonde's mouth to shut him up. Len let out an annoyed groan at this as he clenched his jaw, his teeth digging into the fingers.

''I thought you had become such an obedient little bitch, guess I was wrong.'' He said as he started moving his hand very slowly, pushing the toy inside of the boy even more as he started fingering him.

''H-hm!'' The boy yelped as his teeth loosened its grip, his ass becoming tighter as his breathing sped up. He could feel his cock starting to ache, wanting to be touched there already but the older male ignoring it as usual.

''That's better.'' The blue haired male said as he let go of the boy's mouth, his hand now starting to grope Len's ass, giving it a rough smack.

''A-anh!'' Len moaned as he rubbed himself against the sink, wanting to be touched but using his hands would probably result in it being smacked away.

''You want to cum, right? Beg me for it.'' His teacher breathed into his ear as Len wanted to kick in in the balls, he wanted his teacher to be moaning like a little bitch in front of him, but instead he was the one to be a horny mess, his ass was being fucked by a vibrating toy and a pair of fingers.

''A-ah! P-please, please let me cum!'' Len moaned as he was very close, his panties still on but not caring anymore, pre-cum leaking down and soaking them anyway.

''There's that little slut voice of yours. Fine, go ahead.'' The older male said as Len hated and loved it when his teacher spoke to him like this, his cock aching when being scolded.

Len let out a loud cry as he thrusted his hips upward against the sink, he could feel the toy being shoved up him once last time as his panties filled up with cum.

The toy was finally pulled out of his butt as Len let himself fall to the floor, gasping and panting as he felt sweat drip down his forehead. The older male turned it off as he threw it away, Len wondering how much of those things he had as it was the same kind him he'd given to him a week before.

''Okay, time for a quick bath.'' He said as he casually pulled his underwear off and opened the door of the Japanese set bathroom, walking into the bathing part of the bathroom and closed the door. Len was just sitting there with a flushed face, having seen his teacher half naked before but never completely.

The boy just pulled himself off the ground as he stripped down as well, leaving the wet clothes and now cum filled panties on the floor as he opened the door of the bathroom, seeing his teacher already sitting in the bath. The older male just smirked at the boy as Len was just standing there, wondering if he should go in or not.

''Don't be shy, get in.'' He said as Len just nodded, his face still flushed. The boy closed the door as he walked over to the bathtub. He was trying his best to get into the tub without flashing his teacher too much, even though Len was pretty sure he'd seen every inch of his body already…

He sat down opposite of the older male, his face still flushed as he couldn't look him in the eye, his heart skipping a beat when he did so. He didn't want this to happen, he didn't want to fall for his teacher, but there was just something about the other male that he couldn't help loving, something other than his looks.

''What are you thinking about?'' The older male asked with a smirk, Len tensing up as he now noticed he'd been staring at his teachers face for about a minute.

''J-just… Nothing you care about.'' Len muttered as he quickly looked away, hoping the older male would just leave it as his stomach and heart still hadn't calmed down.

''Come over here.'' His teacher said as the boy was grabbed by the arm and pushed onto the older male's lap, his body feeling hot even in the warm bath water. Len flushed as he felt the strong arms wrap around him, the older male's chin on top of his head as he couldn't help but blush.

''Uhm…'' Len muttered again as he was trying to work up the courage to ask him, his thoughts taking him to the worst kind of scenarios.

''Hm?'' His teacher asked back as Len didn't speak for a minute, his head almost spinning as he really had no idea what to say.

''D-do you…'' Len muttered as he already felt like a dumbass for even trying, but continuing anyway. ''What are we?''

Len felt the arms around him loosen a bit as he could feel the older male's chin lifting from his head, the boy dreading that he'd said something horribly wrong. He could feel the older male's breathing against his neck quickening a bit, his hands not being as steady. Was he nervous?

''Sensei?'' Len asked again, turning his gaze upwards as he looked the older male in the eye, his face looking a bit worried but gentle.

''I don't know.'' He answered as Len just looked down, this being not the answer he was hoping for but also not an awful one. The boy was about to say something as he was interrupted by the older male.

''I really don't want to talk about this.'' He said with a more stern voice, sitting back into the bathtub as he let go of the boy. Len felt his breath stuck in his throat and his eyes hitting tears when he heard this, his heart feeling like it had broking in to small pieces. Did he really think nothing of Len? Was he really nothing to his teacher?

Len just swallowed as he lifted himself out of the tub, not saying anything. He heard the older male speaking but the boy just ignored him, not wanting to let his teacher see him like this, crying over something like this. He had known from the very beginning that their relationship wasn't normal, so why would he expect it to be normal now? How could he expect of his teacher to feel the same way? He hadn't even told Len his name yet!

The blonde walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, just wanting to get dressed and go home. While walking down the stairs he noticed tears rolling down his cheeks as he tried to ignore the aching pain in his chest. As he arrived at the couch where all of his clothes still were, he had no idea what to put on, his underwear still having a stain in it.

''Len!'' The boy felt himself tense up as he heard his teachers voice call him, probably looking for him as he hadn't turned on any lights in the house, it being pitch black as it was pouring down outside.

' _Wait, it's dark?_ ' Len thought to himself as he grabbed his phone off the couch, the sudden light illuminating on his face making his tearstained eyes hurt only more. The boy saw it was already 9:23 as he had multiple missed calls from his mother, who was probably worried sick.

' _Still alive, just forgot about the time, sorry!_ ' Len just sent her a quick text to tell her that he was okay, hoping she wasn't on her way to Gumi's house as that would probably be a big surprise to find that he wasn't there.

''Here you are!'' The older male said with a relieved voice as Len just stared at his phone, just wanting to get out of this place but the weather and his clothing situation not helping.

''Len please look at me.'' The older male spoke again as he walked over to the boy, putting his hand on his shoulder to turn him around.

''Don't touch me!'' Len just shouted as he slapped his teacher's hand off him, his face now turned to the blue haired male. His teacher was quiet for a few seconds as they just stared at each other, Len's face angry and tearstained, the older male's face shocked and surprised.

''I'm going home!'' Len yelled after a few seconds of staring, grabbing his underwear as he quickly put them on.

''Len, please wait.'' The older male said as he grabbed the boy by the shoulders once again, the blonde still looking furious.

''I'm sorry.'' He said as he hugged the boy, Len still angry as he tried pushing the older male off of him, this not really working at his teacher was much stronger.

''Please just calm down, hear me out.'' The older male begged as Len was already too far gone, his heart feeling like it was at the bottom of a well somewhere.

''No, get off of me!'' He shouted as he was now banging his fists on the older male's back, trying to get him to let him go, one way or another. The older male just let out a sigh as he threw him on the couch, the older male sitting on top of Len to keep him from running.

''Can you please calm down.'' The older male said as Len now looked at him, his eyes red and puffy and his eyebrows furrowed.

''Let me go.'' The boy said with a calm voice as he looked at the older male, his face looked different. More than just surprised, did he look… Scared?

''No.'' The blue haired male said as he leaned in and grabbed the boy's chin. ''I know we can't deny what's happening, and I do really like you Len…''

The boy was quiet as his face had calmed down, his eyes getting wide as he felt his heart beating again. ''But?'' Len asked as he knew this wasn't all.

''You're too young.'' He said after a while as Len opened his mouth to speak but having a dry throat.

''What are you saying exactly?'' He asked, wanting to be sure of the situation as he didn't want to get hurt again.

''All I'm saying is that if you had been 18 I would have fucked you raw by now.'' He said with a slight smirk, Len's face flushing as he couldn't help but chuckle at this.

''If you want me to keep being obedient you're gonna have to do better than that.'' The boy said as the older male just looked at him with his smirk, an eyebrow raising.

''You know what I want to hear, say it.'' Len said as the older male just bit his lip, looking down as he was thinking over his options before actually doing so.

Before the older male could say another word, the room was filled with a high pitched voice, this being almost as annoying as Rin's as the two both tensed up.

''Hello?! Anybody home?!'' A voice called out as the blue haired male let out a big sigh, his face changing from a playful smirk to annoyed frown. He let go of the boy as he quickly took off his white button up shirt Len suddenly noticed he was wearing, giving it to him since the boy was still only in his underwear. The boy just grabbed the shirt and pulled it over his head as he wasn't going to let an opportunity like this slip.

''Luka, get out.'' The older male said as Len blinked, the woman who he was speaking on the phone with was also named Luka, why was she here?

''Oh don't be like that.'' She said as Len peeked his head around his teacher, seeing a tall big busted female standing in the hallway, her hair long and pink and her clothing looking expensive.

''Oh look who's here too!'' She squealed as soon as she saw the boy, her face turning from mischievous to joyful. She run up to Len as she was about to squeeze him to death in her grip, the older male quickly grabbing Len before she could.

''Please, just one hug!'' She squealed as Len had no idea what was happening, did this lady know him? Had his teacher talked about him with her?

''No. Why are you here anyway?'' The older male asked as Luka just pouted, now sitting down on the couch.

''Because I have a key, because I can.'' She said as the teacher just looked annoyed at this. ''And because I knew Len was coming over this weekend so I wanted to take a quick peek.''

''Eh?'' Len let out as he had no idea why she knew about all of this, even his name.

''You had your peek, can you leave?'' He said as Luka just shook her head.

''Ain't happening, you still owe me for the clothes and-'' She started as Len's phone started ringing, everyone in the room looking at the lit up screen as it just said ' _Mom_ '.

''You better answer that.'' Luka said as Len didn't like her at all, being a bossy bitch. He said nothing as he grabbed his phone, answering it.

''Oh my god Len!'' Before the boy could even start his mother yelled into the phone. ''Where are you?!''

''I'm still at Gumi's place.'' Len answered as he could feel Luka's and his teachers eyes on him, making the lying a little more complicated but this not being a problem as he was very good at it. Luka just smirked at this, knowing he couldn't tell his parents that he was at his teacher's house.

''Then why didn't you answer your phone when I called you?!'' Len mother asked as her voice was clearly that of a distressed parent.

''We were busy.'' Len quickly said as his mother seemed to calm down by this.

''Busy? With what?'' She asked as Len didn't have a quick answer to this, making his mother only more suspicious. ''Are you and Gumi going out or something?''

''Eh…'' Len started to get a little nervous now as he had no idea what to say to this, quickly eyeing his teacher and the female sitting on the couch.

'' _Len? Who's that on the phone?_ '' Luka suddenly yelled as her voice sounded like that of an annoying high school girl, even more high pitched than Rin's.

''Is that Gumi in the background?'' The blonde's mother asked as Len just blinked, had his mother really just fallen for that?

''… Yes.'' He muttered as his mother now sounded more calm, her voice not as loud anymore.

''Okay, well tell her I said hi.'' She said as Len just smiled at Luka, who gave him a thumbs up. ''Are you staying the night at her place?''

Len looked over at his teacher, knowing both of the people were listing in on the conversation as he was quietly asking permission to stay. The older male just smirked as he nodded his head, Len's face flushing as he quickly looked away, trying to keep it together for at least the end of the call.

''I'm staying.'' Len just said as his mother let out a relieved sigh.

''Well next time you decide to do so maybe tell me before I start worrying?'' She said as the boy just chuckled.

''Sure mom, bye.'' Len said before ending the call, letting himself fall back into the couch as he let out a big sigh.

''Your welcome.'' Luka said as Len just smiled at her. ''I'll be leaving now.'' She grinned as she made her way back to the front door, putting her shoes back on. She turned her head once more as she waited until she got their full attention, making sure they heard her clearly.

''Don't pound into him too hard Kaito.'' She said as she opened the door and quickly left. The older male just sighed as Len was sitting next to him, stunned and confused.

''Why is she always like that..?'' The older male asked himself before looking at the boy who was suddenly smiling very bright. ''What?''

''Oh, it's nothing _Kaito_.'' Len said with a smile as he could see his teachers face change from confused to shocked, not even having noticed this. The boy grinned as he got up from his spot and now placed himself on his teachers lap.

''What's wrong _Kaito_? You suddenly look very pale.'' He said as his teacher let out a sigh, trying to stay calm as Len was really pushing his buttons.

''You better not try and call me that while I'm at your house.'' He said as he pushed the boy off him, walking up the stairs again as Len just followed him.

''But can I call you Kaito here?'' The boy asked, suddenly getting very excited as he had just learned his teacher's name, something that had been a secret for weeks. The older male stopped half way through the stairs as he let out a sigh, debating if it was a good idea or not.

''Fine…'' He muttered as he continued walking, Len smiling brightly. The blue haired male walked over to his bedroom as he closed his curtains, the boy just standing in the middle of the room taking everything in. There was a double bed, which made Len flush as he would probably be sleeping in the same bed as his teacher.

''Are you just going to stand there?'' The blue haired male asked as he walked over to the bed, sitting down on it as he pulled off his glasses and put them on the nightstand.

''I-I'm coming…'' Len muttered as he walked over to the other side, quickly slipping underneath the covers as he felt too embarrassed to face the older male, having his back turned to him. The boy noticed how soft the covers and his pillow were as he was sure he could fall right asleep in this bed, the matrass even being the perfect firmness.

Len heard some rustling behind him as the light in the room was turned off, leaving everything pitch black. The boy was starting to think about what Kaito would have said if that annoying lady hadn't stopped by, his thoughts still unanswered and unsure.

''Eh?!'' Len yelped as he could feel a pair of strong arms wrapping around him, his back feeling warm as the older male's chest was now pressed against him. ''Kaito?''

''What is it?'' The older male just answered as he took a deep breath, taking in the boy's lovely scent as he could feel the small heart of the boy beating fast.

''Do you this kind of stuff with other students?'' The boy asked as he had been wondering this for a while now. He could hear his teacher chuckle as Len could feel the vibration against his back, this sending shivers down his spine.

''No, just you.'' He said as Len didn't say anything, just smiling like an idiot as he knew Kaito couldn't see his expression now anyway. Just this alone made him happy enough. For now, this was enough.


	13. Did you ever?

Len opened the door of his home as he hoped nobody noticed him coming in, his thoughts still at his teacher as he'd just spend the full weekend at his place.

''I can see you over there!'' Len tensed up by a woman calling out to him, the boy stopping in his tracks as he looked over to his mother. She was sitting on the couch together with his father watching TV.

''How was your weekend with Gumi?'' She asked with a smile. Len had to try his best to not think of what had happened this weekend as it was just too arousing, his cock not being able to take it right now as it was aching and pounding in pain. Kaito had the bright idea to get him the same kind of ' _accessory_ ' as him, this having hurt like hell of course but hopefully be worth it…

''It was fun.'' Len just said as he turned to walk up the stairs once more, only to be stopped again by his mother.

''Hey wait up! If you're going to have me worried sick all Saturday evening I want to know that you did at least!'' She said as Len just let out a sigh, trying to think of something quick as he slowly walked over to the couch, sitting down on it.

''We just played some games and lost track of time, I told you that already.'' He said as he crossed his arms, not really wanting to go in detail about this as he had no idea what else to tell her.

''Are you sure?'' The female said as she smirked, the older male looking at his wife with a confused expression.

''Yes I'm sure?'' Len repeated as he had no idea why his mother asking him, this being even weirder. She reached out to her son as she pushed some locks of hair to the side, revealing his neck as both of the boy's parents let out a small gasp. His mother smiling brightly as his father just looked even more confused now.

''What?'' Len asked as he had no idea what was happening.

''Just go look in the mirror.'' His mother said as Len suddenly got a small idea what it could be, getting up quickly as he walked over to the hallway looking in the mirror.

' _That fucking liar!_ ' Len thought as he felt anger and frustration building up, looking at the small bruise in his neck as he had even specifically asked not to make any hickeys. What were his parents going to think? That he'd been fooling around with Gumi? His mother would fall for that but his father already knew we wasn't into girls…

''So are you and Gumi a couple now?'' Len tensed up as he suddenly heard his mother's voice behind him, quickly turning around with a slightly flushed face as he had no idea what to answer.

''Err, well…'' He stuttered as his father walked over, crossing his arms as he just looked at his son.

''Tell us the truth.'' He said with a stern voice as the female was a little shocked by this.

''Why are you acting all angry? This is cute!'' She said with a happy smile as the older male didn't budge, Len letting out a sigh.

''Is there something I don't know?'' She asked as her husband nodded, Len shaking his head as he quietly begged his father not to tell her.

''Len, tell us the truth.'' He said again as the boy looked down, wondering what to answer as his father was way too close to finding out the truth right now. There was only one thing left to do in a situation like this…

''I-I…'' Len muttered as he sped up his breathing, making his throat hurt and his eyes starting to tear up, all according to plan of course. ''I'm sorry…'' He said as he felt his fake tears rolling down his cheeks, making his voice crack a little to add the extra drama.

''Oh my god Len, what's wrong? What happened?'' His mother sounded really worried by now, that was one down. Now for his father, who was a little harder to break.

''I didn't want you to know about this but I guess I have no choice but to tell you now…'' He muttered as he grabbed his mother, hugging her tight as he looked at his father, the man's face starting to become a bit more worried.

''When I was walking from the station to Gumi's house someone came up to me, asking for directions. I don't know how it happened but they attacked me, started touching and groping me…'' He said as he let his fake tears fall down once more, his father now finally believing him as he looked shocked.

' _Finally._ ' Len thought as he just continued his fake crying. ''Oh god Len, I'm so sorry…'' His mother said as she hugged him back, stroking his hair.

''I kicked him in the balls though, I got away before he could get very far.'' The boy spoke as his parents looked up at this.

''It was a man who assaulted you?'' His father asked as Len just nodded, squeezing his eyes shut as he just wanted this annoying act to end, his head already starting to hurt from his fake crying.

''I'm calling the police.'' He said as he walked over to the phone, Len feeling his heart stopping for a second as he bit his bottom lip to keep him from making sound, panicking as soon as his father mentioned the word ' _police_ '.

''No!'' He shouted very loudly, making his father stop his movements as his mother was also shocked by the sudden outburst. ''Err… T-the police won't do anything anyway! I don't want to be reminded of this again!'' He said as he hugged his mother tight again, hoping he could convince her.

''It's alright, we understand.'' She said as she gave her son a kiss on the forehead. ''Do you want me to make you some hot chocolate?'' Len just nodded as he wiped his fake tears on his sleeve, walking with his mother to the kitchen.

''Here you go.'' His mother said as she gave his the cup, Len just smiling weakly at her as he tried to keep up his depressed act, his already being very annoying and irritating as he just wanted to go to his room and play games.

''I smell chocolate!'' Rin shouted as everyone in the room looked up, the energetic twin now walking into the living room straight to the kitchen.

The girl noticed the weird mood as she looked at her brother, his eyes a little red and puffy. ''Whoa, did I interrupt something?''

''I'll tell you later…'' The female said as she smiled at the girl, Rin raising an eyebrow. ''Do you want some hot chocolate too?''

''Yes please.'' The girl said as she walked over to her brother, who was just looking at his cup as Rin was the last person he wanted to talk to right now. She would probably react even worse at this made up story.

''What's with that hickey?'' The girl asked with a smirk as Len just sighed at this, his parents tensing up as they had no idea how to explain. ''Did you and Gumi-''

''No.'' Len just said with an annoyed voice as he got up, leaving the room as he had enough of it, wanting to be alone for a second.

* * *

''Good morning!'' Kaito yelled through the house as he took off his shoes, looking over at the breakfast table to only see Rin and her mother sitting there.

''Good morning mister Shion!'' The girl yelled back happily as she waved at him, the older male just smiling gently at her as he walked over to the table.

''Where is your brother?'' He asked as the older female was already in the kitchen, getting him his usual cup of coffee.

''Oh uhm…'' Rin said as she looked a little gloomy. ''He's still sleeping I think.''

''I'll get him up.'' He said as he turned to make his way to the stairs, being stopped by the mother pushing a cup of coffee in his hands.

''Just let him be for now…'' She said as Kaito was confused. ''Something happened this weekend…''

''What happened? If you don't mind me asking.'' Kaito said as he tried to stay calm as he hoped Len hadn't told them about it. The two female's just looked at each other, silently discussing if they should tell him or not.

''Len went to see a friend this weekend that lives a few towns over. When he was on his way there he got stopped by someone who assaulted him…'' She said as Kaito tried his best to look shocked, wondering what the hell the boy was thinking making up such a seriously worrying story like this.

''Oh, that's awful.'' Kaito said as he hoped that sounded convincing, the mother just nodding at him.

''So we're trying to let him be for a while, hoping he gets over it quickly.'' She said as Kaito just looked at the girl behind him.

''I guess I'll leave him alone too for the morning, meaning you get to have me all to yourself.'' He said with a small smile as he could see the girl's face light up, smiling brightly as she quickly finished her meal.

''Finally!'' She shouted happily as she got up from her seat, already walking up the stairs as the older male followed her slowly, hoping the boy had thought this through.

He walked with the girl to her room as he sat down on the pillow on her floor, her room having the same kind of low set Japanese table in it.

''Mister Shion?'' The girl asked as he looked up, still unpacking his things. ''Can we maybe start with biology today?''

''Of course.'' Kaito said with a smile as he gave her the textbook, already knowing why she wanted to study that particular subject. ''Just turn to page 78, chapter 4.''

''Already there!'' She said with a smile, Kaito finding it interesting how much more obedient and eager to study she was, being nothing like her brother. How had it ever turned out this way?

''Very good, now I'm sure you can remember at which part we left off.'' He asked as the girl nodded, her face flushing.

''At the reproductive organs.'' She said with a small smile.

''Can you show me where the fallopian tubes are?'' He asked as he put his textbook down on the table, the image of the female reproductive organ showing. The girl just nodded as she pointed them out, getting it correct on the first try.

''Very good.'' Kaito said with a smile, knowing she had a crush on him as he decided he didn't want to discuss this too much but also not wanting to just leave it like this.

''And the bladder?'' He asked as the girl just pouted.

''That too easy!'' She said as she pointed once again at the right spot, the older male just chuckling at this.

''Okay fine, you know the female organ very well.'' He said as he turned the page. ''Show me the seminal vesicle.''

''Err…'' The girl muttered as she just stared at the picture, clearly not knowing the male organ as well.

''Five more seconds…'' Kaito just said as he looked at this watch, seeing the girl panicking as she pointed at a random part in the picture, the older male just smirking.

''Did you have trouble studying this part?'' He asked as the girl looked down, nodding. ''How come?''

''It's just… Weird.'' She said as the older male looked at her, her face was flushed.

''What's weird about it?'' The blue haired male asked as the girl just pouted at him.

''What do you think? I'm a 17 year old girl who's never gotten further than kissing with a guy, I can't focus on this!'' The shouted as the older male just chuckled.

''You're saying that you can't study because it's too exciting?'' He asked, knowing he was crossing the line a bit but not caring at all. He did this all the time with his work, Len being the most extreme example.

The girl was quiet for a second as her whole face became red. ''N-no! I-I just…''

''It's okay, I understand.'' Kaito said as he smiled gently at her, the girl just looking down at the picture, trying to ignore this conversation as she felt way too embarrassed.

''What's this for?'' She asked as she pointed at the picture once more.

''The prostate?'' Kaito asked as he looked over, the girl nodding shyly as she'd been wondering for a while now. ''It makes the fluid in the semen that carries the sperm.'' He explained as he could see the girls face head up again, the older male having to hold back a chuckle.

''Are you married?'' The girl suddenly asked as Kaito was taken aback by this, looking at her with a bit more of a confused look.

''No, I'm not.'' He said as his smile fell, the girl walking over from her spot to sit right next to her teacher. ''What are you doing?''

''I just…'' Rin started as she looked down, her bangs covering her face. The older male was starting to wonder if she was crying as he leaned in, putting a hand on her shoulder.

''Rin, are you-'' He started as he was cut off by the girl suddenly looking up and placing her lips against that of Kaito's. They sat like this for less than a second as the older male quickly pulled his head back, looking at her with the most baffled expression.

''When was the last time you had sex?'' The girl asked as he leaned over to her teacher, putting her hands on his shoulders as she placed herself on his lap.

Kaito said nothing as he had to keep himself from thinking of Len, the girl looking very much like him, even smelling like him. He needed to get her off of him, he needed to stop her before this got too far.

''Touch me.'' Rin said as Kaito's eyes widened at this, his hands quickly making their way to the girls wrists as he grabbed onto them with force, his face still not looking serious enough as he couldn't get the boy out of his mind, the black skirt his sister was wearing not helping matters either as it reminded him of the last weekend.

He couldn't help it as his thoughts quickly flashed by, Len standing against the tree with his ass pointing towards him, his face all red an lewd, his thighs trembling and his cock leaking pre-cum everywhere, the hole in the panties giving him the front row seat of the boy's opening as it had been so hard to keep himself in control that night…

' _Oh no…_ ' Kaito thought as he could feel himself becoming aroused at this, the girl leaning over him way too excited as he wanted to kick her off of him already, his body suddenly numb.

Rin was quiet as her teacher had not moved or said anything for the past minute, the girl scooting herself closer as she could feel something grinding against her crotch, her face heating up as this was the first time he'd felt a boner.

''Rin, get off.'' The older male ordered as the girl just smirked at him, knowing that she was in control as Kaito had no idea why his body wasn't moving. Had last weekend made him weak?

''But you're hard.'' She said as she got off of the older male's lap, Kaito feeling his breath stuck in his throat as all he wanted to do is get away from her, his body not moving as his mind was getting a little hazy. What was happening to him?

The girl was now sliding her hands down the older male's chest as he felt some sort of movement in his body return, his mind resetting itself as he could feel the haziness very slowly disappearing.

Rin was already at the hem of his pants though, as he reached out to grab her wrists again, his mind screaming to not let this happen!

Kaito was too late as he grabbed air, the girl already grabbing onto his pants as she pulled them down, his underwear going with it automatically as he felt his cock slipping out. The girl had now stopped her movements as she just stared at it, her mouth open and her eyes wide, thinking about god knows what to do with it.

This only lasted about a second as Kaito quickly pulled his pants up again, his face furious as he looked at the girl in front of him, who was already looking at him with a worried expression.

The older male stood from his spot as he finally regained full control over his body. He grabbed the girl's hair with one hand just like he'd done on the first day with Len, Rin now letting out a painful yelp as her face was full of fear.

''Don't you _ever_ do that again.'' He said with a stern voice as he could see the girl's bottom lip trembling. Kaito let go of her as she was probably easier to impress than her brother, already being to the edge of crying after a second.

Rin fell to the floor as she just stared at her teacher, her eyes full of fright as she'd never seen this side of him. ''I-I…''

''Apologize.'' He said as he looked down, the girl shaking all over as she nodded slowly.

''I-I'm s-sorry…'' She muttered as she made her way back to her spot on the other side of the table.

''Good. Now I want to say that Len was twice as bad behaved in the beginning, but this is really something. Do you want me to have a little chat with your parents about this?'' Kaito decided to add as he really didn't want this happening again, knowing that the girl was going to beg him not to.

''N-no! Please don't!'' She almost shouted as the older male had to keep himself from smirking, always getting what he was expecting.

''I suggest you better study real hard and never _ever_ lay a single finger on me again, do you hear me?'' He said as the girl nodded, small tears now rolling down her cheeks as she quickly stuffed her nose in a textbook.

* * *

Len heard the door of his room opening as he was still lying in his bed, no one having called for him yet as he thought his little lie got him a day off from homeschool.

''You little lying bitch.'' Len jumped as soon as he heard his teacher's voice very close to his ear, falling out of his bed as he was met with his teacher's face, towering above him as he was only a few inches away.

''What are you thinking? Making up this stupid story just to get a few days off?'' The older male said with a harsh voice as Len furrowed his eyebrows, his face turning from surprised to annoyed as he quickly got up.

''Look who's talking! I only did what I had to because _someone_ couldn't control themselves!'' He shouted as he pushed his hair out of the way, revealing his neck and the small bruise on it. His teacher looked surprised at this as he was quiet for a moment, realizing this was all his fault.

''Oh…'' He stated shortly as Len crossed his arms, his face having a small mischievous smile on it.

''How are going to make that up to me?'' He asked as the older male now smirked as well, letting out a small chuckle.

''Don't even try that on me.'' He said as he wanted to walk off and sit down at the pillow, only for him to fall down by the blonde jumping him, sitting on his back as his body made a loud smack against the hard wood floor.

''Oh I _will_ do that.'' Len said as he grabbed his teacher's ass and gave it a rough squeeze, wanting to do that from day one already.

''Get off. I'm really not in the mood for your bullshit.'' The older male said as he pushed himself off the floor, Len flying off him as he was just too lightweight.

''What, why?'' Len asked as he pouted, getting up from the floor he was launched onto.

''If you could just be good and study I would really appreciate it.'' He said as he unpacked his bag, laying down the textbooks on the table as Len just grabbed one.

''What happened?'' Len asked as his teacher wasn't angry, he could see that. He looked more bewildered, his expression irritated and nervous.

''Nothing.'' He answered quickly as Len just stared at him, knowing this was a lie.

''Did my mother say something weird again?'' He asked as he could hear the blue haired male let out a big sigh, pulling his hand through his hair as Len found this quite interesting, his teacher suddenly not acting like his usual tough self.

''If I tell you, will you stop annoying me for the rest of the day?'' He asked as Len smiled, nodding his head.

''Long story short, your sister jumped me.'' He said as Len almost chocked on his own breathing as he heard this, his eyes getting wide as his mouth hung open.

''W-what…'' He stuttered as the blue haired male just sighed again, his face even more annoyed now. ''How?''

''I was a little… Distracted.'' His teacher admitted as Len was even more confused by this.

''Wait, what exactly happened?'' He asked as he was starting to get a little worried, his teacher wasn't going to fall for his sister now, right?

''I really don't want to tell you.'' He said as he looked down on the textbook, his eyes looking at the page but Len being able to tell that he was clearly not reading.

''I bet you can't focus on anything, you better tell me.'' The boy said with a small smile as he could see his teacher looking up again, his face even more of a mess right now as Len had never seen the older male this distressed.

The blue haired male had to admit that he was right, pulling off his glasses as he rubbed his eyes, his thoughts just wondering off too much as he couldn't concentrate.

''Okay fine…'' He finally muttered as Len smiled at this, getting up to sit next to him. ''You look _way_ too excited for this.''

''Well it's the first time I get to see you act like an actual human being.'' He chuckled as the older male just scoffed at this.

''You two are kind of alike.'' He started as Len just gagged, hating to admit it but they _were_ identical twins. ''She tricked me into thinking she was crying and then just straight up kissed me.''

''What?!'' Len shouted as the older male was shocked by this reaction, the boy's face full of anger and jealousy as he heard this, his hands slamming against the table as he pushed himself off the floor. ''That bitch!''

''Calm down, it gets worse.'' The blue haired male said as Len was taken aback by this, his heart still beating fast from anger as he sat back down anyway, wanting to hear the rest of the story.

''I couldn't really help but to think she looked like you with her loose hair and that black skirt, and since we didn't really get to play yesterday because of your new toy I kind of…'' The older male muttered as Len gasped, his face now even more annoyed.

''You didn't just get a fucking boner for her!'' He shouted, Kaito just having to keep his laughter in as he was really acting like a jealous girlfriend. ''Did you?!''

''Well I'm sorry but I was thinking of you, if that makes you feel any better.'' He said with a smirk as Len's face flushed, suddenly quiet as he looked away.

''So what happened after that?'' He muttered as the boy still couldn't look his teacher in the eye.

''She grabbed by pants and my cock jumped out.'' Kaito said quickly as Len's face now changed completely, his eyes getting wider than ever before as his mouth just hung open, his throat dry as he had no idea what to say to this.

''Don't worry, that was all. I grabbed her by the hair and told her to never do it again. She started crying so I think she won't.'' The older said with a smile as he grabbed the boy's chin, Len still looking very shocked as his cheeks were now flushed.

''You better not be lying to me.'' He muttered as Kaito leaned in and gave the boy's forehead a quick kiss.

''I wouldn't dare.'' He said as Len just scoffed him, releasing himself from the older male's grip as he walked back to his own spot on the opposite side of the table.

''Has Rin ever had a boyfriend?'' He asked as Len just shrugged, looking at his textbook as he really didn't want to talk about her anymore.

''I'm sure she has a few times but none were serious.'' He said as the older male just nodded weakly.

''She just seems way too interested in sex.'' He said as Len smirked, already being aware of this.

''Did you ever?'' Kaito asked as he was suddenly very curious, the boy looking his way with a confused expression.

''Have a boyfriend?'' He asked as the blue haired male shook his head.

''Have sex.'' He asked as he expected the boy's face to go full red and tell him no since his reactions were close to that of a virgins. Instead he got silence, the boy's gaze turning downwards as he was hiding behind his bangs, probably hoping his teacher wouldn't see his expression like this.

''Uhm I…'' Len muttered as he pulled the textbook up to his face, now obviously hiding as he didn't want to answer this. Kaito became a little worried, getting up and walking over to the boy as he reached out to grab the book, only for Len to keep it in place firmly.

''Len? What's wrong?'' The older male asked he could see the boy shaking his head, not speaking as this only made Kaito more concerned.

The blue haired male just forcefully grabbed the book and pulled it away from Len's face, the boy's expression looking a little gloomy, his eyes empty. He stared his teacher straight in the eye as he opened his mouth very slowly to speak.

''Never.'' He said coldly as Kaito sighed, hugging the boy tight as he stroked the blonde hair. Len just grabbed onto him as he stuffed his face into his teacher's chest, his expression staying the same.

''I'm sorry for asking…'' Kaito sighed again.

* * *

 **And the plot thickens...**


	14. Gay Boy

''Len?!'' The boy's face already cringed at his sister's annoying voice echoing through his room, the girl opening his door.

''What?'' Len just asked as he looked at the girl, her face having a cheeky smirk on it as she just closed the door and walked in without saying another word. It was already evening as Len really just wanted to be alone, his dick still aching in pain as he just wanted to rip it off, cursing his teacher as he knew he shouldn't have agreed to this.

''I think you better start stepping up your game before I take your precious teacher away from you.'' She said with a proud smile as Len just let out an annoyed groan.

''What the fuck are you talking about?'' He just said as he could hear his sister chuckle.

''I saw his dick today.'' She said as Len had to try very hard to not punch her in the face. He was already annoyed and in pain, his sister talking like this only making him angrier.

''Of course you did.'' He said as he had to at least try and not believe her, already knowing about this.

''It doesn't matter if you believe me or not, because I know the truth.'' She said with a smirk, Len clenching his fists as he tried counting down from 10 to calm himself down.

''And the truth is very _long_ and _hard_.''

Len got up from his seat with an inhumane speed, grabbing his sisters shoulders as he pinned her down on his floor, her head hitting the hard wood as she let out a painful yelp.

''O-ouch, Len?! What the hell?!'' She shouted as the boy was on top of her, his legs now sitting on her arms as she couldn't move, Len's face more than furious.

''You fucking bitch!'' He yelled as he gave her a hard slap on the face, her head jerking towards the side as a red handprint could be seen on her cheek.

''Ow! What the fuck is wrong with you?!'' The girl yelled as Len only got angrier by this, balding his fist and raising his hand in the air, ready to punch her teeth out.

''Len!'' The boy was suddenly grabbed by a pair of hands as he was quickly thrown off of his sister, his back hitting the floor. The boy looked up as he could see his father and mother in his room now as well, probably having heard their yelling.

''What has gotten into you?!'' The older male yelled as Len just looked at his sister, his face still full of rage.

''He just started hitting me!'' Rin cried as she run to their mother, who looked up surprised.

''That's not true!'' Len yelled as he got up from the floor quickly, walking over to his sister again to give her another slap only for his father to stop him, grabbing him by the wrist.

''Let me go!'' Len yelled as his father pulled him back, grabbing him and clamping him down to his chest as the only thing the boy could do now as to just calm down.

''I hate you!'' The boy shouted as tears hit his eyes, his face red from anger as Rin looked taken aback by this.

''Why is this such a big deal to you?!'' She yelled at him, their parents having no idea what this was about. Len was just quiet as the girl smirked, making the boy only more enraged.

''Do you like him or something?'' She said as Len's breath got stuck in his throat, normally being able to brush this off and lie, but not now. Right now his head was spinning, his feelings were jumping up and down and his body was trembling. He clenched his jaw as he looked down, tears still falling as he felt his legs give out, slowly falling to the floor as he slipped out of his father's grip. All of the people in the room were shocked to see this, Len never showing his weak side as he always had to keep up his tough guy act.

''I hate you…'' Len muttered again as the small space suddenly went very quiet, the boy feeling the eyes on him but not even caring anymore.

''Rin, what is this about?'' Their mother asked as no one had spoken for a few minutes, Len having stopped his sobbing but still sitting on the floor.

''Uhm…'' She started as the two adults suddenly got a little suspicious, they full attention now turning to her as she didn't speak after this.

''Why don't you tell them?'' Len said as he got himself off the floor, the girl even more nervous now.

''Fine, it was a lie okay! Well, not really… Please just don't tell them!'' Rin begged as she suddenly hugged her brother, Len unimpressed by this.

''No, if you two are going to start fighting like a pair of maniacs I want to know what it's about.'' Their mother said as the two looked at her, both of their faces tearstained now.

''This is about mister Shion, isn't it?'' Their father suddenly spoke as Rin just sighed, Len looking away as the older female gave her husband a confused look, her eyes widening as she suddenly understood.

''But I thought Len…'' She muttered as she looked at her son, suddenly piecing everything together as Rin now understood too.

''You're gay?!'' She shouted her mouth turned into a smirk, Len giving her the most intense angry glare.

''This gay boy can still punch a hole in that face of yours!'' Len shouted as he raised his fist again, the girl's eyes getting wide as she quickly shut up.

''Don't fucking tell me that you two are both crushing on him?'' Their mother said as she put a hand on her face, the two being surprised at their mother's choice of words.

''I'm afraid so.'' The older male said as his wife just looked at him, confused again. ''Len told me.''

''Why didn't you tell _me_?'' The older female whined as Len smiled lightly, his father actually having kept his promise made him feel good.

''But Len, you can't just start hitting Rin just because she likes him too. You know that the chance is just as small for you as it is for Rin, right?'' The older male said as Len had to keep himself from smiling, his family really not knowing shit about his relationship with his teacher as he intended to keep it that way.

''I know but that's not what this is about.'' Len said as the girl tensed up again, the boy now having a smirk on his face.

''Then what _is_ this about?'' Their mother asked as Rin yelped, her face turning red quickly as Len just stared at her.

''Don't Len, please-'' The girl started as Len already interrupted her, not letting an opportunity like this slip.

''She told me she saw his dick.'' Len said casually as both of their parents froze, their eyes going wide as they had to try their best to keep it together. Rin was now looking like a tomato as her whole body was frozen.

''I want to ask if this is true but by the looks of you Rin… Care to explain?'' Their father decided to ask as his wife was still too baffled to say anything.

''I-I…'' The girl stuttered, her voice hitching as she had no idea what to say.

''Just say it!'' Len shouted as Rin tensed up even more at this. ''Tell them! You were just now bragging about how _long_ and _hard_ it was!'' He shouted as the girl started tearing up again, Len smirking as he had forgotten how it felt to make people cry, how he loved that feeling.

''Len you-'' His father started as Len just couldn't stop here, he needed more, he needed her crying on the floor, he needed her emotionally scarred.

''I bet you even tried to have sex with him! You're a fucking disgusting skank, aren't you?!'' He shouted as Rin yelped again, her legs giving out as she fell to the floor, trembling and crying to herself.

Before Len could even smirk at how he had made his sister cry, he felt a slap against his cheek as his body wasn't prepared for this, his legs giving out as well as he fell to the ground next to his sister, his eyes wide. Len looked over as he could see his mother towering above him, the boy getting scared as he held his cheek with his hand.

''Don't you _ever_ speak to your sister like that again!'' She shouted, Len trying to look unimpressed as he actually was terrified. His mother had always been nice to him, no matter how much of a dick he'd been to her or his teachers. And now, she had smacked him to the floor, her face even more angry than Len's a few minutes ago.

''I don't want to hear you two fighting over something stupid like this again, and I certainly don't want you two coming near mister Shion. Do you two understand?'' Their mother spoke with a stern voice as the two both looked at her, nodding as they both had no idea what to do, their mother suddenly very scary.

''Good.'' She said as she walked out, their father keeping his mouth shut as he followed her. Len was quiet as he looked at his sister who had stopped her sobbing.

''I still hate you.'' He said as the girl just gave him an annoyed glare.

''Same here.''

* * *

''Why are you being so careless?'' The older male asked as Len just pouted.

''She was asking for it though.'' He muttered through the phone as he could hear Kaito scoff at this.

''Or you were just being a little bitch again who can't control himself.'' He said as Len groaned.

''Fine, you're _right_. Stop treating me like you're my father already.'' He said with an annoyed voice as there was a small chuckle from the other side.

''Well thanks for telling me anyway, I bet there is another fun conversation waiting for me tomorrow morning.'' He just said as Len raised an eyebrow.

''Wait, what?'' He muttered as he hadn't even thought about that yet, getting his teacher in trouble this way.

''You don't think your parents are just going to be okay with me teaching you know that they know you both have a crush on me?'' The blue haired male said with a small laugh in his voice as Len let out a sigh.

''No you're right…'' The blonde said. ''What are you gonna tell them once they ask about that thing with Rin yesterday?''

''I'm just going to say that she was lying.'' He said. ''How can your parents even believe such a dumb story anyway?''

''Because it actually happened maybe?'' Len said as he hoped this would end well, not really liking the way Kaito was acting like this wasn't a big deal.

''Nothing happened, at least not after that.'' Kaito said. ''And you better not try and tell them otherwise.''

''What? Why would I do that?'' The boy asked as he was suddenly thrown off guard, his teacher acting a little strange.

''Because you're convinced that it happened. You need to be convinced that it _didn't_ happen, do you hear me?'' The older male said with his stern voice as Len bit his lip at this, hating that he wasn't able to touch Kaito right now as he couldn't help but feel his pants grow tight at his sexy voice.

''Do you understand?'' He repeated as Len was quiet for a few seconds, the boy tensing up as he heard the older male's voice again.

''Y-yes Sensei.'' He said as he could hear the blue haired male chuckle of the other side, Len already giving away by his voice that he was horny.

''… Touch yourself.'' He heard the older male say slowly as Len felt his heart beating faster at this, his body becoming hot.

''I can't… It's healing.'' The boy said as he couldn't really help but to have a boner already, his cock aching in pain and pleasure as he had no idea what to do with it right now.

''Does it still hurt that bad?'' The blue haired male asked with the same husky voice as Len swallowed a moan, wanting to tell him yes but his brain not thinking straight right now.

''Not that bad…'' Len muttered as he pulled on the hem of his sweatpants, looking down as his cock was even more red and swollen than usual. The boy got excited at just looking at the piercing alone, the small steal ball on the top of his dick already covered in pre-cum as he wanted to touch it so bad.

''Just touch it.'' The older male said as Len could almost hear his smirk through the phone, his mind getting horny at just hearing the vibrations of his voice.

''Yes Sensei.'' He said as he dug his hand down his sweatpants, his voice hitching at this hand touching his aching cock, his breathing only speeding up more as he started stoking. The new addition to his penis only making it more sensitive, this definitely being worth it as he toyed with it. He slid his finger over the small ball, this feeling amazing as he moaned, hoping his teacher was listening carefully.

''Good boy.'' Len heard from the other side of the line as he couldn't help but let out another small moan at this, thinking of Kaito touching him all over, stroking and kissing him. Even though he knew his teacher couldn't see him right now he could feel his eyes on him, he knew that he was listening to his panting and moaning.

''S-sensei… T-talk to me.'' Len moaned as he stroked himself even faster, wanting to hear what his teacher wanted to do to him, hoping he was turned on too.

''You want me to talk dirty to you? You're such a slutty boy.'' The older male said as Len bit his lip at this, nodding even though Kaito wasn't able to see it.

''If I were next to you right now I would rip your pants off, I would tease your cock until you could take no more and finger your ass raw. And when you're just about to cum, I would make sure you wouldn't and shove my cock up your throat.'' Len moaned quietly as he felt himself getting more and more aroused by this, his teacher's voice making him too horny as he really wanted to cum right now.

''Len?!'' The boy's eyes shot open as he heard his mother's voice, quickly putting his phone down as he wanted to tell her to hold up, his door already opening as his mother stepped in.

''Oh…'' The female let out as she looked at the boy, his hand down in his pants as his face was red, his chest raising up and down quickly as he had no idea what to do, he was frozen.

''Err, I-I was-'' Len started as another female voice could be heard from behind his mother, this being even worse as the boy quickly pulled his hand back out of his pants, there still being an obvious bulge in them.

''Mom what's-'' The girl said as she stopped when she saw her brother, her eyes going from his face to down to his crotch, her face heating up as Len's did the same.

''Let's just leave him for a while.'' Their mother said as she quickly closed the door again, leaving the boy alone and embarrassed in his room. Len could hear his sister screaming outside of his door as she was freaking out.

''Was he really masturbating?!'' She shouted as Len let his head fall onto his desk, never getting this memory out of his mind for sure.


	15. Are You Serious?

''I thought you said we were going out for dinner?'' Len questioned as he stepped out of the older male's car, Kaito just smirking at him.

''That's right. We're out and I brought dinner.'' He said as he grabbed a big basket out of the trunk of his car. Len tried his best to look annoyed as he actually liked this idea better than going to another way too expensive fancy restaurant.

They were in the woods again, on top of a hill this time as it had a beautiful view of the city, it being night as the lights illuminated the buildings. Len sat down on the small picnic blanket that the blue haired male had put down, also putting down the basket as he started unloading it. The boy had a somewhat strange feeling inside of his stomach, his body feeling a little light and itchy as he knew what this feeling was…

''So you made this yourself?'' Len asked hopeful as he had wanted to try his teacher's cooking for a while now.

''I did.'' He just said with a smile as he grabbed two plates and filled them up, giving one to the boy. Len was once again wearing girls clothing, chosen by Kaito of course. This consisted of white blouse with a black bow around his neck, dark blue skirt with suspenders as it was a bit longer than last time, this reaching to just above his knees as he was also wearing see-through black stockings and another pair of uncomfortable heels.

''Tell me again why I always let you dress me?'' Len asked with a smirk as the older male just chuckled.

''Because you look cute and because you secretly like it.'' He said as the boy just looked at his plate, flushing as he hated that Kaito was right.

''It's really amazing how it's almost been three months and we managed to keep all of this quiet up until now.'' The older male said as he pulled his hand through the blonde hair, Len flushing deeper at his touch. It had already been a while since he came in to teach Len, as they had been growing closer ever since. Len was disappointed that they still hadn't established anything in their relationship yet or had actual sex but noticed Kaito wasn't going to give in so easily, the boy just having to wait until he did.

''We almost got caught once though.'' Len muttered as the blue haired male let out a small chuckle.

''Almost. If was fun seeing you sit at your pillow without any pants on trying to listen your mother talking when she suddenly burst through the door.'' He said as Len could only chuckle at this as well.

''She didn't notice a thing though.'' Len said as he smirked.

''Was my cooking up to your standards?'' Kaito suddenly asked as the boy put his plate down, now empty.

''It was delicious!'' The boy said with a smile as the older male could only smile back at the boy's cuteness.

''Not as delicious as you.'' Kaito said as he grabbed the boy by the waist, pulling him close onto his lap. Len flushed as he scoffed at his teacher, trying to act tough once again even though he knew the older male could see right through him.

''Very smooth.'' Len said as Kaito chuckled, his hands already sliding down to the boy's ass and giving it a firm squeeze.

''I was wondering if you could do something for me.'' Kaito said as the boy looked a little surprised by this, raising his eyebrow as his mouth turned into a small smile.

''What?'' He asked as the older male bit his lip, looking at the blonde up and down as Len could already feel something poking him.

''Pose for me, I want some naughty pictures.'' He said as Len's face heat up, his breath stopping for a small second.

''W-what? Here?'' He muttered as he looked around, they still being in the forest but not having seen any people around ever when they came here.

''Right here.'' Kaito said as he gave the boy's ass another squeeze, Len's breath hitching again as he felt himself being pressed against the older male's bulge, his own cock now starting to come to life as well.

''What's in it for me?'' Len decided to ask as he was sure his voice was clear of gasps, the older male's expression a little mischievous as he smirked at the boy.

''Whatever you want.'' He said as the boy was quiet for a second, thinking about what an amazing opportunity this was as he had to use this to his advantage. What was the one thing he wanted and Kaito wouldn't give him?

''Sex.'' Len said determined as the blue haired male's smile only got wider, not really believing what he'd just heard as the boy just kept a straight face.

''Are you serious?'' The older male asked after a few seconds, his smile falling down as Len's eyes narrowed, getting annoyed.

''Yes I'm serious!'' The boy almost shouted as he got off his teacher's lap, turning himself around as he was now on all fours, his chest on the blanket as his ass was up in the air, the skirt covering him up.

Len could see the older male's eyes widen at this as the boy just smirked, knowing what his teacher wanted to see. He slowly started raising up the skirt as he never left eye-contact with the older male.

''No sex, no pics…'' Len muttered as he looked at his teacher, trying his best to put his lewdest face as his eyes were now half lidded and his lips slightly parted, a small blush covering his cheeks.

''I know you want to…'' The blonde almost moaned this time as he swayed his hips, the skirt now completely pulled up and wiggling his butt at the blue haired male. The blonde's panties were now visible, wearing black with dark blue pair, it having not just a hole in the back this time but it just being completely open. There were two small strings running over the boy's butt cheeks that connected the back to the front, meeting just at the part were his balls were at. Len could see the older male's expression change as he finally cracked, letting out a big sigh.

''Fine.'' Kaito said as Len bit his lip, his mouth turning into a big smile as he couldn't feel more excited. ''But if you're going to ask something like that I want a video, no pictures.''

''Deal.'' Len said quickly as his teacher gave the boy's ass a rough smack, the fat flesh jiggling as this sealed the deal, there was no turning back now. The boy bit his tongue to keep himself from moaning, not giving his teacher what he wanted just yet.

The older male quickly grabbed his phone as Len turned himself around again, sitting with his legs pulled up to his chest as he made sure the skirt covered him up. He waited for Kaito to tell him what to do, his body already aroused as he could feel his breathing speeding up.

Len could see the small light next to the camera turn on as he knew it was show time, the older male having a big smirk on his face.

''Open your legs for me.'' The older male said as Len nodded, his eyes looking into the lens of the camera as he very slowly slid his legs apart, the skirt still in the way of what Kaito wanted to see of him. The boy knew this as he had to keep himself from smirking. He could see this teacher let out a small sigh, biting his lip as both of them were already getting way too horny.

''Pull up your skirt.'' He ordered as Len just smirked, looking down at the skirt as he very slowly brought his hands down. He grabbed onto the soft fabric just as slowly, pulling it up as he now placed his legs down on the blanket next to him, still spread wide as he brought his eyes back at his teacher, seeing the older male's face had changed from a little aroused to super horny, biting his lip very hard as he could almost draw blood.

''You're such a fucking tease.'' He smirked, Len knowing this was what his teacher wanted. The older male's eyes traced up and down over the boy's body, stopping at his erection that was already soaking the thin material of his panties.

''Open your blouse for me.'' Kaito said as Len was surprised by this, his smirk leaving his face for a second as he did as he was told. He reached his hands up to his chest as he unbuttoned it, very slowly again as he kept staring into the camera lens, biting his lip as he couldn't help but love the older male staring at him.

''You look so cute in this.'' Kaito said with a smirk as Len flushed, his eyes leaving the older male as he looked to the side. He was wearing a black top underneath it, this almost being a bra but it having no padding as it was see-through, only having small lacy flowers at the part were the boy's nipples were. Len pushed the blouse off his shoulders to reveal the top completely, the white garment now hanging loosely at his mid arms as it was tucked into the skirt at his waist.

The older male reached out with his hand to the boy as Len already knew what he was going to ask next, leaning in with his face to the hand as he innocently smiled at the camera, a blush spread across his cheeks.

''Suck.'' The blue haired male stated shortly as Len just nodded, opening his mouth as he flicked out his tongue. He could hear his teacher take a deep breath as Len licked from the base to the tips of his fingers, slowly pushing them into his hot mouth. He started bobbing his head up and down, coating the fingers perfectly with saliva as he sucked them roughly, hoping the older male would let him suck on something else later on too.

''Enough.'' The older male said as he pushed his fingers out of the moist cavern, Len letting out an 'accidental' surprised moan as he pouted at the camera.

''Tell me Len, are you a good boy?'' The blue haired male smirked as Len bit his bottom lip once again, always loving the way he would dirty talk to him while they were fooling around.

''I am.'' Len said as he never lost eye contact with the camera, his face cute and innocent.

''Are you an obedient little bitch?'' Kaito asked again as the boy could help but smile wider at this, his body become hot as he had to clench his fists to keep him from touching himself.

''I am.'' Len said once more as he had to look away from the camera for a second, his body being too aroused thinking he'd explode if his teacher wouldn't touch him soon.

The blue haired male gently grabbed the side of boy's face with his saliva coated fingers, pushing the tip of his thumb inside of the boy's mouth as Len just let it happen, relaxing his mouth as he could feel his teacher toy with is tongue.

''Very good.'' The older male said as he now grabbed the boy's chin, this time a bit more rough as Len let out a small gasp as this, his eyes now turning to look at his teacher.

''Who owns you?'' He said with a more husky voice, Len having to hold back a moan as he bit his tongue, his cock really starting to ache now as he couldn't take this teasing any longer.

''Only you Sensei.'' He said as he could see a big smirk appearing on his teachers face, this pleasing him a lot.

''Good boy.'' Kaito said as he let go of the boy's chin, now tracing his hand down the boy's neck, his wet fingers leaving a small trail as Len felt himself shudder at this. The fingers made their way down further as they rubbed ever so lightly over the boy's clothed nipple, Len gasping at this as he looked down at the hand, silently asking for more of that amazing attention.

''Tell me what you want.'' The older male said as he kept his hand in place, the boy slowly turning his gaze towards the camera as he was already having trouble breathing.

''T-touch…'' The boy muttered as he felt that lovely feeling of embarrassment wash over him, this only turning him on more. ''Touch m-my nipples.''

The older male smirked again as he pushed the thin piece of fabric of the boy's top aside, trapping the small pink bud in between his fingers.

The boy let out a loud gasp as he arched his back at this, trying to get more of this lovely feeling as he grabbed onto the skirt for dear life, wanting to touch himself already but knowing that he wasn't allowed to.

''You're very horny, your cute panties are all soaked already.'' Kaito said with a mischievous smile as he continued to torture the poor blonde, fondling with his nipple until it was red and puffy. Len's mouth was now hanging open as he felt a small drops of drool rolling down his chin, his eyes half lidded as there was a red flush all over his face.

''Turn around.'' The older male ordered as he let go of the boy's chest, Len trying to catch his breath for a second as he looked in the camera, his body turning a little numb as all he could feel was his burning erection.

Len said nothing as he turned himself around slowly, already getting on his knees as he knew what his teacher had planned, or at least he hoped for it. He started pulling up the skirt again as the older male just kept quiet, Len innocently peeking over his shoulder to look at the camera.

''Damn.'' Kaito just stated as the boy's ass was now revealed, the panties that did nothing for his butt now too. ''You look _very_ fuckable right now.''

Len's face flushed once he heard this, the older male never talking about how he wanted to have sex with him. Kaito probably never wanted to let the boy know how much he wanted him too but since they were going to do it now anyway it didn't matter anymore. The blonde tried to keep his breathing under control as he waited for his teacher to speak again, waiting for those big hands to touch him.

''What do you want me to do to you?'' Kaito asked as Len only flushed darker, not even really knowing it himself as he swayed his hips a bit, his cock dripping pre-cum down his thighs, this tickling a little.

''I-I…'' Len breathed as he felt the older male push his shoulders down, his chest now on the ground as his ass was still in the air. The boy could feel a something slowly tracing his back, going down to his butt as he could feel a strong hand squeeze it.

''Tell me.'' Kaito said as the boy bit his lip, it being swollen and red by now.

''Spank me.'' Len muttered as he could see his teachers smirk turn into a more wicked smile. He immediately raised his hand in the air as he slammed it back into the boy's ass, the flesh jiggling at the sudden hit.

''Ah!'' Len moaned out as he rocked his hips back and forth slowly, his body needing more of this humiliation, the spanking and the dirty talk, he needed it all.

''If you want more you have to beg me for it.'' The blue haired male said with his husky and deep voice, knowing Len loved it when he spoke like this.

''P-please, more Sensei!'' Len almost shouted, his heart beating in his ears and his thighs already trembling.

''Good boy.'' Kaito said as he smacked his hand back into the fat flesh of the boy's butt, Len letting out an unusual loud moan at this, his body trembling as he thrusted his hips forward, electricity jolting from his ass to his cock as he couldn't take it anymore. The small panties filled up as his legs gave out, falling onto the blanket as he was now panting heavily, his eyes still half open as he looked at his teacher's shocked yet aroused face.

''Oh my…'' Kaito just muttered as he grabbed the boy's leg, pulling him over to lie down on his back. Len was still panting as he could feel his teacher tug at his panties, revealing his softening cock which was now covered in cum.

''How did you even cum from that?'' The older male asked himself as Len's face flushed red, closing his legs as he pulled himself up. How did he cum so easily? Even though he loved the feeling this was very humiliating…

''S-shut up.'' He muttered as he looked away, his teacher's smile falling down as he raised his eyebrow. He knew very well this was pissing the older me off, only making Len more excited for his punishment that was to follow

''Excuse me?'' He said with a stern voice as Len looked back at him, his face flushed but still trying to look annoyed.

''I said, _shut up_.'' Len repeated as he looked into the lens with a more irritated expression, trying to be convincing.

The blue haired male reached out he slapped his hand against the boy's cheek, Len's head jerking to the side as he let out a small yelp. The blonde quickly looked back at the camera with a smirk, biting his lip as he couldn't help but suddenly wanting to be a little naughty.

''You like being slapped in the face now too?'' The older male sighed. ''What am I going to do with you…''

Len just smirked as he pushed himself up from his sitting position as he grabbed his teacher's collar, his face still having that lewd smile on it as he kept him eyes at the camera lens, his hands already roaming over his teacher's chest.

''Just what do you think you're doing?'' Kaito said as he smirked back at the boy, wondering why he was suddenly acting this way as he was usually very obedient.

''I want to suck you off.'' Len said as he reached down with his hand and grabbed the man's bulge through his pants, squeezing as hard as he could. The older male was surprised as he let out a gasp, the boy looking pleased at this as he started stroking his teacher through the thick material of his jeans.

''Please…'' Len begged as he knew better than to just shove his face down onto his teacher's cock, that probably resulting in another scolding and not getting anything at all. The boy could see the older male's face change to a softer expression as he let out another sigh, this almost being a moan as Len knew he had won.

''Fine, but you better suck like it's the most delicious banana you've ever tasted.'' Kaito said as he squeezed the blonde's ass again, Len letting out a gasp as he nodded. He unzipped the older male's jeans as he pulled down the underwear that was restricting him of his wonderful toy.

Len could only smile as he saw that the older male's cock was already fully erect and dripping pre-cum. The boy bit his lip as this as he dug his head down, purposefully putting his ass up in the air as he knew his teacher loved the view.

The boy stuck out his tongue as he glided it over the tip, hearing the older male give out a harsh sigh. Len felt pleased at this as he took the tip in him mouth, violently sucking on it as he let his tongue wiggle around, playing with the piercing.

''Fuck, you little bitch…'' The older male moaned as he knew the boy was teasing him like this on purpose. He grabbed a fist full of blonde hair as he pushed the boy down on his cock further, making his deep throat him.

''Hmn!'' Len let out a surprised muffled yelp as the length was forced all the way inside of his mouth, this only making him horny as he could already feel his own cock starting to come to life again.

''That's right, choke on my cock.'' The older male said with a husky voice, his hand never leaving the blonde hair. He could feel the boy's tongue starting to wiggle around his cock again, his sucking getting even more intense as Kaito noticed he had been practicing again.

The blonde started bobbing his head back and forth as he continued his forceful sucking. He wanted to make sure he wasn't the only one to cum early, hoping that this way he could make his teacher cum quickly as well.

''S-shit, I'm gonna fuck you _so hard_ tonight.'' The older male gasped as Len could feel his head being pushed more violently, his teachers cock getting even further up his throat. The blonde could feel his teacher starting to tremble a bit as he knew he was close, already preparing himself for a full load of cum as he sucked as hard as he could, his tongue never stopping its teasing.

''F-fuck!'' Kaito gasped for air as he pushed his cock a last time into the moist cavern, the boy letting out a small yelp as his mouth was filled with cum, the taste of it being overwhelming as he just wanted to swallow it already, knowing he couldn't.

The older male let go of the boy as Len just stared at the camera, his cum filled mouth open as he was panting too, his erection standing up in between his legs as he had to try his best not to touch it.

Kaito grabbed the boy's chin roughly as he smiled at Len, biting his lip as he was pleased to see their playtime wasn't over yet, the blonde once again aroused. The blue haired male just pulled up his pants as he turned the phone around, switching it to the front camera as he handed it to the blonde.

''Look at yourself.'' He said with a husky voice as Len nodded, staring into his own eyes as he felt he had discovered another thing that turned him on, his own eyes on him being almost worse than his teacher's.

''Eh?!'' Len yelped as he was thrown backwards, his back now hitting the blanket. His legs were quickly spread apart as the older male's face was already in between them, grabbing the panties and ripping them off, one of the black strings snapping as he threw them off to somewhere.

''Make sure you get the full view.'' Kaito said as Len nodded once more, turning the camera as his whole body was now in view, from his spread legs to his face.

The older male smirked at this as he dug his head down once more, taking the boy's cock into his mouth as he started sucking roughly.

''A-ah!'' The boy moaned out as he loved his teacher's mouth on him, this not happening often as Len just sat back and enjoyed it, closing his eyes as his mouth fell open, drool dripping down his chin.

''K-Kaito… I'm already-Eh?!'' The boy's eyes flew open as he felt something cold and wet glide over his face, knowing this couldn't be his teacher as his mouth was definitely still in between his legs. The older male stopped his movements as he looked up, his eyes widening as well.

Len's face flushed dark as he quickly sat up, pulling the skirt down to cover himself up as the older male had a hard time holding back his laughter. Next to the boy was standing a small dog, his tongue out of its mouth and panting heavily.

''Why…'' Len just muttered as he was too sexually frustrated, his dick still standing up and begging for attention as he was just having the time of his life, only for this stupid dog to come and ruin it for him.

''What a cutie.'' Kaito just said while chuckling, the boy looking at him an amused expression. The older male reached out as he petted the dog's head, its tail wagging happily at this.

''What breed is this even? A corgi?'' Len asked as he poked it's butt, the dog not minding at all as he was too busy being petted by the older male.

''I think so… Where's your owner?'' Kaito asked the dog with a more gentle voice as Len just groaned. He pushed the stop button on the phone as nothing was going to happen anymore now, the dog's owner probably showing up any minute as Kaito was only paying attention to the stupid animal anyway. He pulled his blouse back up as he buttoned it again, not wanting the owner to know what they were doing here out in the woods.

''Aki?!'' The two both looked up as they heard a female voice, probably the owner calling for her dog at the animal looked up, paying attention but not moving.

''Aki?!'' There was another shout but still no trace of the girl being nearby, the dog also still not moving.

''Over here!'' Kaito shouted as Len let out an annoyed sigh, still too frustrated and irritated to actually care about this. Soon enough they heard some rustling coming closer, the girl having heard the older male's shout.

''There you are!'' She said happily as she saw the three, the dog already having placed himself on the older male's lap.

''Why do you always run off?'' She asked the dog as she walked up to the two strangers, smiling weakly at them. ''I'm sorry, I hope he didn't disturb you.''

' _Yes he did you bitch._ ' Len thought as he had to try his best to not look angry.

''Not at all.'' The older male said with a smile as he gently pushed the dog off of him. The girl looked at Kaito for a few seconds with a questioning expression.

''Do I know you?'' She wondered as the older male shook his head.

''Not really but I know you live down the street, right?'' Kaito said with a smile as the girl smiled back at him, Len getting more and more annoyed at this as he wanted this girl to fuck off already.

''I do, so that's why I recognize your face!'' She said as he picked the dog up, holding him in place tight as she didn't want him running off again. ''Nice to finally meet you neighbor, my name is Teto.''

''Kaito.'' The blue haired male said as the girl looked over to the blonde, Len freezing as he had no idea what to say to her. He couldn't tell her his real name, this way she'd know he was a boy immediately.

''And who's your girlfriend?'' The pink haired girl asked as Len tensed up as his face flushed. ' _Girlfriend?!_ '

''Oh,'' The older male said as he grabbed the boy by the shoulder, pressing him against his chest as he smiled gently at the girl. ''This is Ren.''

''Nice to meet you!'' The girl smiled as Len flushed only darker at this, nodding at the girl as he didn't want to speak.

The dog in the pink haired girl's hands suddenly started squirming, jumping out of her arms as he barked, running into a small bush close by.

''Aki!'' Teto shouted again. ''I'm sorry but I have to go, I think-'' The girl stopped her talking as she looked over to her pet, the dog quietly walking back to her with a piece of fabric in his mouth as he put it down in front of her feet. Both Kaito and Len froze as they already saw what it was, their eyes getting big.

''What _is_ this..?'' The girl asked herself as she picked it up, looking at it as the black with blue fabric was ripped up, looking nothing like its original form anymore.

''Oh my go-!'' the girl said as she quickly let go of it, her face turning red as she looked back at the two, her face puzzled and embarrassed as she was trying to think of the right words to say.

''Is this… yours?'' She asked as the boy just turned bright red, this already confirming her theory as she looked over to the older male, who had a weak smile on his face.

''I'm very sorry for disturbing you, bye!'' She just said with wide eyes as she grabbed her dog and almost run off, shocked and traumatized.

''I don't think I'll be getting any Christmas cards from her…'' The older male said with his weak smile as Len just let out an embarrassed sigh, hoping he'd never ever see her again.


	16. Finally

Len threw his heels off as soon as he stepped into the house, hating the uncomfortable shoes as his feet hurt like he'd just walked 50 miles. He walked straight to the kitchen as he got himself a drink, having been at the older male's house already 5 times as he now made himself at home. The boy was about to take a sip as he heard a small chuckle from behind him, turning around to face his teacher as he was wondering what was so funny.

''What?'' Len just asked as he looked at the blue haired male, his face having a smile on it as he walked over to the boy.

''It's nothing.'' He said as he sat down on one of the bar stools next to the counter, Len sitting down as well.

''So you really still want to do this?'' He asked as Len frowned, sighing as he already knew what Kaito was talking about.

''Of course I do!'' He whined as he looked at the older male with a disappointed look, he wasn't about to back off now, was he?

''Then tell me one thing,'' He said as Len nodded, turning himself as his body was now facing the blue haired male. ''Who was your first?''

The temperature in the room suddenly dropped as Len felt his mouth opening but no words coming out, his throat completely dry as he just stared at the older male, his past flashing back into his mind as it suddenly became hard to breathe.

''I-I already told you…'' Len muttered as he turned back around, putting his elbows on the counter as he supported his head with his hands, covering up his expression this way was well. ''I never had sex before.''

''That's a lie, I know it is.'' Kaito said a bit more determined.

''Shut up.'' Len muttered once again as he could feel his eyes starting to water, having pushed the thoughts out of his mind for so long as it still hurt, small tears now falling down on the countertop.

Kaito grabbed the boy as he placed him on his lap, pushing his head towards his chest as Len just grabbed onto him, his tears now flowing down as he sobbed, hating that he was crying in front of Kaito but also loving the warmth of those strong arms around him.

''Please tell me.'' Kaito begged as he couldn't stand to see the boy cry like this, already getting an idea of what was going on but wanting to get the full story.

''I…'' Len muttered as he cleared his throat, his eyes still watery. ''I was 13.''

The older male had to hold back a sad sigh at this, it being even worse than he had initially thought. He stroked the boy's back as he let him continue at his own pace, not wanting to scare him away by asking too much suddenly.

''It was the first time my parents decided it be a better idea to get a homeschool teacher instead of just going to a normal school, which sounded amazing at first but…'' The boy said as he let out a sigh, his breathing still not back to normal.

''The first teacher that came in was a female one, her name was Haku, she was really kind and patient. Back at that age I already liked to play pranks on my teachers and other people, but even if I did she kept on being nice… One day when I fell asleep when she went out for a few minutes I woke up to my hands being tied together behind my back. When I looked over I saw her sitting next to me on my bed, just smiling.'' The boy stuttered as Kaito now finally let out a sigh, kissing Len's forehead as he had no idea why his parents hadn't told him about this, as his new teacher he should at least have gotten some sort of background information.

…

'' _Why are you always such a pain in the ass to me?'' The female asked as she stroked the boy's cheek, Len looking at her with an unamused face._

'' _Let me go.'' He demanded as Haku just chuckled._

'' _No Len, I'll show you what bad boy's like you are going to get.'' She said with a wicked smile, Len's eyes getting big as he was starting to get worried now. The older female sat down on the boy's lap as the weight of her body was hurting the boy's thighs, the female being tall and having large breasts not helping this fact._

'' _G-get off me!'' Len stuttered as the female could only smirk at this, her hand now gripping the boy's chin gently as she held him in place, leaning in with her face as she pressed her lips on that of Len's._

'' _W-what the fuck are you doing?! Let me go already!'' Len shouted as he turned his head away from the female. He started squirming as he hoped to throw his teacher off of him as he already felt grossed out by her kissing him._

'' _I'm just enjoying myself.'' She said with a smile as she suddenly grabbed the boy's crotch, Len letting out a yelp as he felt the hand touching him started moving. His body was reacting to the touch as he felt even more disgusted now, why was she doing this?!_

'' _Oh, I can feel something starting to come to life here. Do you like it when I touch you here, Len?'' She asked with a smirk as she started fondling with the button of the boy's pants, sliding them off as she was already reaching for the waistband of his underwear._

'' _N-no! Don't touch me!'' Len panicked as he wanted to smack her across the face, kick her in her crotch or even just push her off of him, but he couldn't do anything… He was too weak and his body was too shocked to move, his head starting to spin as he could feel the female pushing his underwear down, leaving his hips bare._

'' _You're so cute down here, just look at that adorable little penis!'' Haku said with a smirk as Len's breathing sped up, his heart beating in his throat as he didn't want this. He didn't want this weird woman touching him, it felt wrong and sickening._

 _Len grit his teeth as he could feel the female stroking him, his body getting warm and numb as he just wanted this to be over already. He let his head fall to the side as he just closed his eyes, not wanting to see this horrible woman any longer._

'' _Are you getting a little shy now? Don't worry, I'll make you feel real good, just leave it to me.'' She said with a more deep voice as Len felt his eyes tearing up, why would she keep on going as it was clear that he didn't want any of this?_

 _Soon enough Len felt the tickling sensation in his groin starting to ache, having a hard time keeping his hips at bay as he didn't want his body to react this way, he hated this, why was his body betraying him? His breathing was now coming out in short painful pants as he still had his jaw clenched, breathing through his nose as he could feel his bottom lip trembling._

'' _If you want to cum just do it.'' Haku said as she leaned over to the boy's ear, her mouth now right next to it as Len could feel his orgasm building up already, not wanting to give into it but knowing he couldn't hold it much longer. ''I know you want to.''_

 _The blonde unclenched his jaw as he let out a small but suppressed moan, his body not being able to take it any longer as he thrusted his hips into the hand stroking him, his sperm squirting all over himself as he could feel more tears running down his cheeks, feeling disappointed with himself that he couldn't do anything to stop it._

'' _What an adorable little boy you are… I'm going to have so much fun with you.'' She said with a smirk as Len opened his eyes again, looking over to see the female taking off her clothes. The blonde only got more scared now, his eyes getting big again as he pulled at his arms, trying to get free once again as he already knew it was hopeless._

'' _D-don't come any closer!'' Len shouted as he sat up, his body still exhausted but wanting to get away from this fucked up woman already. He tried to stand up as he tripped over his still aching legs, his thighs having gone asleep because of the weight that was put on them._

'' _I know you're shy but don't worry, I know just what you need.'' Haku said as she scooped the boy off the floor, once again placing him back onto the bed._

'' _You don't! Let me go you bitch!'' He shouted as he struggled to get out of the female's grip._

'' _My my, what a temper you have.'' She said as she took off the boy's pants and underwear that were still at his ankles with one swift move. She placed herself back on his thighs this time completely naked, Len feeling his whole body becoming cold at the skin to skin contact. He could feel the warmth that was coming from the female on him as he couldn't be more disgusted._

'' _I'll just have to silence you.'' She said as Len's eyes only turned wider. The older female grabbed her tie as she bound it around the boy's head, placing it in his mouth as he could now only more weird muffled noises, his eyes watering again as he could already guess what was about to come next…_

'' _Hmn!'' Len felt something hot and tight surround him, this scaring him a lot as he had no idea how his teacher was doing this, he wasn't even hard. He could feel her starting to move as his body started reacting again, slowly this time as he could only feel himself getting numb at this, his tears now flowing down as he pressed his eyes closed as hard as he could, hoping this was all just some sort of bad dream._

…

''I'm so sorry…'' Kaito muttered as he had to try his best to stay calm, wanting to punch a wall right now as he couldn't help but be frustrated by someone hurting the poor boy like this.

''Don't be… It's not your fault.'' Len muttered as he looked up, the older male giving him a weak smile as he petted the boy's head, still holding him close in his embrace.

''What happened to her afterwards?'' The blue haired male asked as he could see the boy's gaze fall again, this being a bad sign.

''… Nothing happened.'' He muttered as his cheeks were still tearstained, his eyes still watery. ''Can I tell you something?''

''Please do.'' Kaito said as he felt really worried suddenly, did his parents not know about this?

''I only changed teachers because we had to move again and Haku didn't live close by enough…'' He said as Kaito's fake smile fell immediately.

''Are you saying that this happened more than once?'' The older male could almost not bare himself to ask this, hoping the answer was 'no' but taking the time it took for Len to answer this he feared for the worst.

''I have no idea how many times she…'' The blonde couldn't say the word as this hurt too much, his bottom lip trembling. ''This happened for about three months…''

Kaito sighed deep as he hugged the boy even closer, Len sobbing again as he grabbed onto the older male's neck. ''Why did you never tell your parents?''

''Because they loved her, they would have never believed me.'' Len said as Kaito felt a little irritated by this.

''Of course they would, they are your parents!'' Kaito almost shouted as the boy looked shocked at this, his gaze quickly turning down again as he just continued his sobbing, the older male feeling a little bad now.

''Why didn't you go to the police?'' The blue haired male asked as he could feel the boy freeze at this, stopping all of his sobbing and gasping.

''I don't want to talk about this anymore.'' Len said as he let go of the older male, his arms retracting as he got off his teachers lap. The boy slowly walked up the stairs as Kaito followed behind, feeling like he wasn't telling him everything but knowing that he probably told him more than he was comfortable with already, just leaving it be for today.

Kaito was surprised to see the boy falling down on the bed, fully clothed as he grabbed onto the pillow, his tears having stopped as there was now a neutral expression on his face, his eyes still red and puffy. The blonde looked over to the male that was standing in the doorway like a statue.

''Kaito…'' Len muttered as he looked at his teacher, his head turning towards him as he flushed a little. ''Make me forget…''

The older male had to swallow the pain that was building up in his throat as he looked at the boy, this behavior very unlike for Len. Kaito just smiled weakly at him as he nodded, walking over to him as he lay down on the bed next to the boy. He kissed the boy's cheek as he could feel the head underneath his lips, he could feel the boy's light breathing against his neck.

''Make love to me.'' Len muttered as Kaito felt himself freeze for a moment at this, almost flushing himself as nobody ever had said that to him, his heart not being able to take this. He grabbed the boy tightly as he heard a surprised yelp coming from Len, the move probably a bit sudden.

''I will.'' He said as he gently grabbed onto the boy's chin, looking him in the eye for a second as he could see the blonde smile at him weakly, his face looked beautiful in the moonlight that was shining through the windows.

The older male very slowly leaned in as he gently brushed his lips across that of the boy's, giving him a soft and lovely kiss as Len hugged the older male's back, his face heating up even more as they'd never kissed like this before.

Soon enough all of their clothes came off, the room was filled with the smell of sweat as the only thing could be heard that was the light panting of both males.

''P-lease stop teasing already…'' Len muttered as he flushed, looking away as Kaito was now on top of him, already having three fingers inside of him as his ass was more than ready for the older male.

''You're so lovely like this…'' Kaito said as he couldn't help but smile, Len flushing even darker at this. ''You look amazing, I just want this to last a little longer.''

''A-ah!'' Len moaned as he felt the fingers hit his prostate again, his body trembling as he thrusted his hips at this. ''S-stop it already! I-I'm going cum if you keep this up!''

''Oh really?'' Kaito said with a smile as he pushed his fingers in again, the boy letting out another moan. ''I guess I better get on with it then.''

The older male pulled his fingers out as Len suddenly felt very empty, Kaito now spreading his legs as he placed his cock right at the boy's tight entrance.

''I'm sorry if it still hurts a lot.'' Kaito said as he stroked the boy's cheek once more, Len looking away for a second as he was a little embarrassed, his heart beating really fast as he felt his stomach turning in all sorts of ways.

The blonde let out a sharp breath as he could feel the hot length slowly sliding inside of him, his ass being stretched as he felt himself being stuffed with his teachers cock. Len felt some pain but not a lot as he was very well prepared and loving the fact that he was finally having sex with the man he'd dreamed about doing it with already so many times.

Len's face turned into a lewd smile as he knew the older male was fully inside, his heart beating even faster now as his own cock was already loving this feeling, dripping pre-cum onto himself.

''Does it hurt?'' Kaito asked as he was pleased to see the blonde's face didn't tell him so, his body shuddering at the boy's tightness.

''N-no.'' Len said as he wanted the older male to move already, his body almost feeling like it was going to fall apart from happiness.

''That's good to hear.'' Kaito said with a smile as he gave a small push, Len letting out a gasp as he tightly gripped the sheets with his hands, his body really sensitive.

''Ah… Anh!'' Len started moaning as the older male kept hitting his sweet spot inside of him, his thighs trembling as his chest was raising up and down with a rapid pace.

''K-Kaito…'' Len moaned out as he let go of the covers, his arms reaching out to his teacher's neck as he looked at him, his face flushed as his mouth was half open. ''Kiss me.''

The older male bit his lip as he couldn't deny his feelings anymore, not just because the sex was so good but also because of the strong connection he felt with the blonde. He reached down as he let the boy grab his neck, his lips pressing against that of Len's. The blonde's lips were wet and puffy from biting them so much, making the kiss even sloppier as their tongues flicked out, rubbing against each other.

The bed started to crack as the room was being filled with louder noises, the moaning getting more extreme as Kaito felt sweat dripping down his back, Len not looking much better. His head was now lying to the side buried half way into the pillow as he just kept on moaning, his legs wrapped around the older male's waist as Kaito could feel them tense up with each thrust, making it clear that he was enjoying himself.

The blue haired male grabbed ahold of the Len as he just wanted to hug him, have him close to him. He wanted to feel as much of the blonde as he could, the skin to skin contact being amazing. He never stopped his thrusting, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh only turning him on even more.

''K-Kaito…'' The older male could hear the boy moaning his name again, this making him moan too as his breath came out in heavy pants.

''F-fuck, I-I… K-Kaito…'' Len kept on saying as the older male wondered if he actually tried to tell him something, pulling up his head from the boy's neck as he looked at him, Len's face flushed darker than usual.

''I love you.'' Len whispered as Kaito felt himself freeze, his eyes going wide as he just looked at the boy. Len was now quiet as he quickly turned his gaze away from his teacher, his bottom lip starting to tremble a bit as he thought he'd just made a mistake by saying that.

''Fuck Len…'' Kaito muttered as he threw himself back onto the boy, burying his head in between the space of the boy's neck and shoulder. His hips starting their movements again as the blonde let out a loud moan at this.

''Don't say that.'' Kaito muttered into the blonde's ear as he could hear Len let out a pitiful gasp, his arms and legs only grabbing onto his teacher tighter as he wasn't about to let him go this easily.

''W-why not?'' Len asked as the older male stopped once again, his lips right next to the boy's ear as he gave the shell a soft kiss.

''Because if you do I might say it back.'' He said as he could feel the small heart of the boy start beating faster, his mouth letting out a surprised gasp as Kaito pulled himself up again, now hovering above the boy as he kept on moving his hips.

''T-tell me!'' Len moaned as his legs almost gave out, his body trembling too much and his heart beating at such a pace he was sure it could break through his chest any second.

''Agh… Fuck, I love you!'' Kaito moaned back at the blonde as he received another lovely moan from the boy beneath him, Len now shuddering as the older male was sure he was close.

''I-I love you too!'' Len almost shouted as he jerked his hips upwards, squirting his cum all over himself as he couldn't hold back any longer, panting heavily. Kaito couldn't help but cum at the sight too, shoving his cock up the boy's ass once last time as he filled him up, his body trembling at this as he was sure he'd never had better sex than this.

The older male got off the boy as he let himself fall on the soft bed next to Len, both of them still panting heavily. The blonde gently grabbed onto the big hand that was lying next to him, his face having a big smile on it as he cuddled with the strong arm, Kaito reaching out to pull his hand through the blonde hair.

' _Finally…_ ' Len thought as he closed his eyes, his body tired from the long day as he felt really happy, his feelings being answered as he couldn't be more satisfied.

* * *

''Kaito?!''

The blonde felt himself awaken at the shouting of someone, the older male lying next to him still fast asleep as he was a pretty deep sleeper, Len having noticed this quite a while ago.

''Kaito?! Where the hell are you?!''

It suddenly hit Len that there was someone inside of the older male's house… He lived alone, didn't he? Who was calling for him?

The blonde could hear footsteps going up the stairs as he started to panic, quickly shaking the older male to wake him up as he didn't want to be confronted with some stranger while he was lying naked in his bed.

''W-what… Len?'' The older male sighed as he looked at the blonde, slowly waking up as he rubbed his eyes. ''What time is it?''

''There is someone calling for you…'' Len muttered as the blue haired male's eyes suddenly shot open. He quickly grabbed his phone as the boy was wondering what was going on.

''Oh shit!'' Kaito cursed as he quickly got up, putting on his underwear as all of their clothes were still spread across the floor.

''Fucking hell Kaito!'' There was a shout as the door of the bedroom flew open, an older man standing in the doorway. He was wearing expensive looking clothing with still his coat on, there being a pair of glasses placed on his face, his hair looking gray with a hint of dark blue in it.

The stranger's expression changed from furious to shocked as soon as he eyed the blonde, Len's mouth hanging open as he thankfully had the covers pulled up to his chest, his arms and shoulders being the only thing being bare as his hair was still hanging loose.

''I was about to ask why you didn't show up but…'' The gray haired male said as Kaito let out an uncomfortable chuckle. Len was wondering what they knew each other from as he just kept his mouth shut.

''So is this serious?'' The gray haired male asked as he eyed Len, then going back to Kaito.

''Can we maybe take this downstairs?'' Kaito asked as the gray haired male crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow.

''Answer me.'' He said with a stern voice, Len recognizing this, it sounded just like Kaito…

''Dad please…'' Kaito said as Len felt his face flush even more, this was his father?!

''Fine, be down in 5 minutes.'' He said as he walked out, Kaito letting out a sigh as he closed the door.

Len let out a chuckle as he stared at the older male. ''I can see where you got your personality from.''

''Oh shut it.'' The older male said with an annoyed tone as he pulled up his pants, Len looking down at the clothing that was on the floor.

''Do I need to come down too?'' He asked as Kaito stopped his movements for a second, thinking this over.

''If you want to…'' He said as he looked at the boy, Len's face flushing as Kaito was actually getting him to meet his family. The blonde nodded as he picked up the clothing, dressing himself in once again the girls' clothing from the day before. He picked up a pair of normal panties as the other ones that he had were destroyed and left behind yesterday.

''Before we go down, I want us to agree upon a few things.'' Kaito said as he looked at the blonde, Len nodding at this.

''One, you're a girl. Two, your name will be Ren. Three, you're 21, not 17, understood?'' Kaito said as the blonde nodded, having to hold back his laughter as the older male really didn't want his family finding out about what they were doing together, this being pretty amusing to the boy. He now got to act like a girl for real this time, Len getting excited as playing someone else for a day would be pretty fun.

''Good, now one last thing,'' The older male said as he grabbed the blonde by the waist, pulling him close as their faces were almost touching, their lips very close as Len could feel his heart beating faster at this. Kaito leaned in as he pressed his lips against that of the boy's, Len letting out a small gasp as this was quite sudden, wrapping his arms around the blue haired male's neck as the kissed.

''You're my girlfriend, got that?'' The older male said as Len's face was flushed, a smile spread across it as he nodded, not complaining about this at all. They walked down the stairs quietly as Len was getting a little nervous, Kaito's father looking just like him as he was probably a harsh and hard to please man.

''Finally! That took you 6 minutes and 35 seconds. You better have some good news for me for not showing up the _second_ time already.'' The gray haired man said as he was sitting down at the couch, his face annoyed but there being a hint of a smirk on his face as well.

Kaito just sat down on the couch as Len did too, feeling very awkward as he couldn't look the gray haired man, his heart beating in his ears as the boy just wanted the older man to like him.

''So are you going to introduce me to your girl of what?'' The gray haired man said as Kaito let out a suppressed sigh, nodding.

''This is my girlfriend Ren,'' He just started as the gray haired male smiled, his gaze now turning towards the blonde, Len tensing up at this as he slowly met his gaze, giving him a weak smile. ''Ren this is my father, Satoshi.''

''N-nice to meet you…'' Len muttered as he had to try his best to look normal, his body slightly shaking as he was very nervous, the man in front of him making him think of Kaito on the first day.

''Likewise.'' The gray haired male just said as he now turned his gaze back to his son, there being a smirk on his face for some reason. ''Finally, since you never let us meet any of your partners we were starting to think you were gay.''

The blue haired male just let out a scoff at this as he crossed his arms. The blonde froze at Satoshi's words, had Kaito really never before introduced his lovers to his family? He must have had other partners before Len, right?

''How old are you?'' The gray haired man suddenly asked as Len tensed up again, remembering what Kaito had told him as he knew it wouldn't be the best idea to tell his father his real age.

''I-I'm 21.'' Len stuttered as he hoped that sounded convincing, usually being really good at lying but there being something about this situation that was making him very nervous.

''So you like them young…'' The gray haired male chuckled as Len could hear Kaito sigh again, pulling his hand through his hair as he was obviously getting very annoyed.

''So you're here because I missed the meeting right?'' The blue haired male asked as his father nodded, his expression turning back to an irritated one again.

''Your mother was pretty disappointed by you not showing up again but now that I've finally caught you with a girl I think she'll be very happy that you won't be coming alone this time.'' He said as Len had to clue what they were talking about, what kind of meeting had he missed? Was Len about to go on a trip with Kaito's family?!

''I'm not bringing Ren along.'' Kaito almost hissed back as Len could tell he was pretty pissed, this being actually pretty funny to the boy as he just kept his mouth shut.

''Yes you are, you're not getting yourself out of it this time again. You're the only one who's never brought someone with you, and I'm very sure you've had girlfriends before this one. You owe this to us, Kaito.'' The gray haired male said with a smirk as Kaito took in a deep breath, Len being able to tell he was pissed as he still had no idea what he was being forced to go to.

''Ehm…'' Len spoke up as the two males now looked at him, the eyes on the blonde making him a little uncomfortable. ''What are we talking about here? What meeting?''

''I'm very glad you asked Ren,'' The father started as Kaito let himself fall back into the couch, giving up as he already knew his father was having his way with things anyway. ''In a few weeks from now our family will be having a family weekend, in which we all come together in a big house or hotel to catch up and celebrate all the birthdays we missed. We don't get to see each other often because everyone lives at a different part of the country, so we do this once every two years. It's our turn this year to organize it so we have a few meetings to make sure everything go's perfectly.''

Len nodded as he now understood, his gaze slowly turning towards Kaito as the older male just smiled weakly at him, making it clear he wasn't happy about this at all.

''Of course partners are invited too, but Kaito never liked it so he never brought anyone along or tell us about his love life at all because of this.'' He said as the blue haired male scoffed again.

''You're enjoying this way too much.'' He muttered as Len couldn't hold back a chuckle, the gray haired male now smiling too as Kaito only got more annoyed by this.

''I'm not the only one.'' The father said as Len looked back at him, his face now having changed into a gentle smile. ''So Ren what do you say, do you want to come?''

Len looked back at Kaito as he wasn't sure what to say at this, the blue haired male obviously not feeling it as the boy actually really wanted to go, just to annoy him.

''I would love to!'' Len said enthusiastically as Kaito let out a surprised gasp, the gray haired male now chuckling. The blonde smiled as he was actually pretty excited to go in the trip, getting to fool people into thinking he was a girl was pretty fun.

* * *

''Len?'' The boy looked up as his sister entered his room, a textbook in her hands. ''I don't get this part at all and if I don't finish it before tomorrow mister Shion is going to kill me.''

Len chuckled at this as he really couldn't imagine the blue haired male being mean to him anymore, the blonde being too comfortable around him by now.

''What is it?'' Len asked as he sat down at his table, the girl sitting next to him as she pointed at a math problem, the boy sighing as he was also having trouble with it.

''Err… I don't think I can help you with this, sorry.'' The boy said as the girl pouted at him.

''What?! Please try! I can't let mister Shion find out I've been skipping math homework for the past week!'' Rin whined as Len chuckled again, only making his twin more upset.

''You've been getting away with that? How?'' Len asked as the girl looked down, suddenly getting quiet.

''I just distracted him so I wouldn't have to do math… I hate math.'' She said as Len's smile fell, raising an eyebrow.

''You 'distracted' him?'' The boy asked as he crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes. The girl suddenly smirked as she now understood that her brother was not just getting suspicious but also a little jealous.

''Why do you care? Oh that's right, because your gay ass is also into our teacher. Don't get your hopes up though, I'm very sure he's straight.'' The girl said as Len let out a small gasp, surprised by his sister's sudden bitchy move.

''Fuck you Rin! I'm very sure he's gay!'' Len shouted as the girl now crossed her arms too.

''Why don't we try finding out?'' The asked as the boy was taken aback by this, not saying anything as he was wondering what his sister had in mind. ''We'll ask him about this problem tomorrow together, when we're in the same room while he's teaching us we'll both try and seduce him.''

''You really think that's going to work?'' Len laughed as his sister just nodded. ''You might not know what he's capable of but trust me, he's no joke when he's angry.''

''Or you're just scared that I'll win.'' Rin said with a smirk as Len took in a sharp breath, never being able to resist a game like this especially with Kaito already being in his grip.

''Fine, you're on.''

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Just wanted to let you all know that chapters are going to become a bit more lengthy from here since the story is developing further and otherwise this would have 50 chapters...**


	17. Lesson Four: Listen

''Good morning!'' Kaito shouted as he entered the house, taking off his coat as the female of the twin was already up and energetic as usual.

''Good morning mister Shion!'' She shouted back happily, sitting at the breakfast table as she was still eating. The boy as sitting on the opposite side of her as he had already finished his breakfast, now just sipping his tea as he weakly waved at him. The blue haired male walked into the living room as he was surprised to see that their mother wasn't there.

''Our mother is out for today but I'll make you your coffee!'' Rin said happily as she quickly got up and walked to the kitchen.

''Thank you Rin.'' He said as he looked over to the boy who was obviously trying to avoid his gaze as he kept sipping his tea, very slowly drinking it as he looked a little nervous. ' _Is he getting turned on already this early in the morning?_ '

''There you go!'' the girl said happily as she gave her teacher the cup, the older male smiling weakly at her. The boy had finally finished his drink as he also got up, cleaning off the table as the girl was now standing in front of Kaito. She looked a little tense, like she was hesitant to ask him something.

''Is there something wrong Rin?'' Kaito decided to ask as the girl was probably never going to speak if he wouldn't.

''I was wondering if you could explain some of the math problems again, Len and I both didn't really get it.'' She said as Kaito nodded, this being not that odd as they were both pretty bad at it.

''Sure, I'll explain it to you both at once.'' He said as the girl smiled brightly, all of her nervousness suddenly washed away.

''Thank you!'' She said as she already made her way to the stairs, walking up them as Kaito followed, hearing another small set of footsteps behind him as he was sure Len was staring at his ass by now.

They walked to Rin's room as Kaito sat down at his usual spot, the two sitting down on the other side. The blue haired male started unpacking his things as he noticed the two in front of him eyeing each other strangely, Kaito wondering what was happening as he started to think there was a reason for them now being in this room together with him.

''Show me what you've got up until now.'' Kaito said as they tensed up, both giving him a weak smile.

''Err well…'' Rin muttered as she pushed her notes to her teacher, this being an almost empty sheet of paper as that of Len's wasn't much better. Kaito frowned as he raised an eyebrow, gazing at the two with an unamused expression as it looked like they hadn't even tried.

''Is this really all you've got?'' He asked with a stern voice as the two both looked down, they faces now turning from a weak smile to a nervous pout.

''Sorry Sensei…'' Len muttered quietly as Kaito usually would have slapped him in the face by now but since Rin was here too he just looked at them, deciding what to do with this.

''I'm very disappointed in the two of you but since you too both have nothing I guess I'll explain it again.'' Kaito said as the twin looked up, a small smile forming on their faces.

'' _But_ ,'' He said with a more stern tone at the two tensed up again. ''You'll get twice as much homework because of this.''

''Wha-!'' Len wanted to shout as he quickly shut up, knowing that getting angry now wasn't going to solve anything.

''Why?!'' Rin yelled as her temper got the best of her, not having learned to shut up yet. ''This is so unfair!''

''You better watch your mouth.'' Kaito said as his face turned into a more strict expression, his eyes narrowing as his slight smile disappeared.

''No! I'm just not just going to let you be a dick like this to us. I mean, Len, okay! But _me_?! I always finish everything on time and I've never-'' The girl shouted as Kaito slammed his hand on the table very roughly, making a loud banging sound as Rin stopped her talking in shock.

''I've had just about enough of your filthy mouth of yours that just keeps on rambling!'' He shouted as he got up, Len's eyes already getting big as Rin saw this, suddenly getting a worried now too. The older male walked over to the girl as he stood next to her, letting out a big sigh as he readjusted his glasses quickly.

''Get up.'' He said as he looked down at the girl, her eyes big as she quickly stood from her pillow seat, her body already trembling in fear. Len was looking over as he bit his tongue, his body getting a little _too_ excited from seeing the older male act like this as he couldn't let that happen now.

''Do you know why you get to call me by my name and Len only gets to call me 'Sensei'?'' He asked with a husky voice as Rin looked down, her hands fondling with her skirt.

''I-I… I have no idea.'' She muttered as the older male let out a small chuckle.

''It's a form of respect. I let you call me by my name because I thought you already had enough of that in you to behave properly but I guess you don't. You'll be calling me 'Sensei' from now on too. Understood?'' Kaito said as the girl nodded.

''Look at me when I speak to you.'' The older male said as the girl now lifted her head, her face looking pretty scared as her bottom lip was already trembling. ''Repeat after me: 'Yes Sensei'.''

''Y-yes Sensei.'' Rin stuttered as Kaito felt pleased at this, the girl being easily broken with just words as he really didn't want to get violent with her, especially not while Len was watching.

''Good, now sit.'' He said as the girl almost dropped to the floor, her face being close to crying as Len had to keep himself from scoffing, his sister being such a pussy as he himself had been through much worse with the older male.

''That's all she gets, really?'' Len decided to try as he actually wanted a bit of that husky voice shouting against him as well. Plus, they were still playing their little game as Rin was definitely not going to try anything else on their teacher now, right?

''Excuse me?'' Kaito said as his face was now more than irritated, knowing Len was only enjoying this.

''When I pull a stunt like that I never just get yelled at, why are you giving her special treatment?'' The blonde said as the blue haired male sighed again.

''I don't have to explain myself to you.'' Kaito just said as he didn't want to give in the boy's obvious cry for attention, turning his gaze towards his textbook as Len scoffed at this. ''How about you try to do the next assignment? Once you're done I'll check it and explain the parts you don't understand.''

Rin just nodded as the boy said nothing, his eyes already focused on the assignment as Kaito let out another sigh, Len really pushing it today.

There was a silence which lasted for about a 5 minutes as Kaito noticed that both of the siblings still hadn't written anything down, their pens ready in their hands but their eyes still focused on the problem as the older male was sure it was just about to keep on going like this if he wouldn't interfere.

''Okay time's up.'' He said as the two looked up again, the girl having a slightly puzzled expression as she was actually trying to make it work. The boy looked up as there was a smirk on his face, obviously mocking his teacher as it quickly disappeared, making sure his sister wouldn't notice.

''Are you two even trying?'' Kaito asked as the girl let out a sigh as she pouted, Len's expression not changing as the older male already knew he wasn't.

''I'm really trying my best Sensei, I just don't understand!'' She whined as Kaito let out his fiftieth sigh of the day.

''Okay…'' He muttered as stood from the pillow and made his way around the table, the two looking up at him as he sat down in between the siblings. The small table wasn't big enough for the three of them as all of their thighs were now touching, the girl flushing at this as Len just kept a straight face.

''I'll just explain it like this.'' He said as he had to admit he hated math too, not being bad at it but it just being so unbearably boring.

''Okay so,'' He started, feeling the girl's eyes on something other than the problem as he ignored it, hoping she would pay attention soon as he continued. ''An equation says that two things are equal. It will have an equals sign like x – 2 = 4.''

''Well I get that, but the problem here-'' Len started as he pointed at the assignment which Kaito had them do, this being a more difficult version.

''Let me finish.'' Kaito said with a stern voice as Len quickly shut up, pulling his hand back as Rin chuckled, not having seen Len act like this yet.

''Are you laughing at me?!'' The boy snapped as he really couldn't handle his sister making fun of him, the girl now only smiling brighter as she looked at him.

''N-no.'' She said as she couldn't speak because of her laughter, the older male sitting in between them really having had enough of this.

''You two are seriously the worst.'' He said as he got up, walking to the other side of the table as he started packing up his things again, knowing they would stop him anyway as he just wanted to make them shut up for a second.

''W-wait Sensei!'' The girl shouted as she now got up too, walking to the older male as she grabbed ahold of his arm that was packing his bag. Kaito almost froze as he felt Rin grabbing his arm, wondering why she was touching him as memories of the last time she tried that came flying back into his mind.

''Don't you fucking-'' He started as he stopped himself, not wanting to scold in front of them as this meant losing his temper. The girl noticed this as her eyes went wide, suddenly getting an idea as she looked over to her brother, eyeing him to come over too.

Len was dumbfounded as he looked at his sister, her face looking like she was about to do something very bad as he actually really liked this idea. He smirked at her as he got up too, quickly walking to her as the older male was now starting to get a little worried, feeling his body getting strangely numb again as he was sure it was because of the boy.

''You two are really pushing it now, I suggest you both go back to your seat if you want-'' Kaito said as he was cut off by the two pulling him down on the floor, his back forcefully hitting the hard wood as he let out a painful groan.

Len could only smirk at this as he was about to have some fun, not knowing how far he was about to go but thinking it would be enough if he'd just beat his sister.

The girl quickly crawled on top of the blue haired male as Len did too, the two of them having just enough weight to keep Kaito down on the floor as he struggled to get free.

''I have a very important question for you Sensei.'' Rin started as she smirked, her hands already going to the older male's shirt as she undid the first button. Kaito was getting a bad feeling about this as he really had no idea what to do, Len sitting with his fat ass on his crotch not helping matters either.

''Which of us do you like more?'' She asked as she unbuttoned another button, Kaito just staring at her with the most baffled expression as the only thing he could focus on right now was the boy sliding himself over his clothed cock, his body getting excited from just that already as he needed to get out of this situation.

''Please tell me.'' She said as the undid the last button on his shirt, her hands now sliding over his chest as he could tell by her face this was more than pleasing her. Len peeked over his sister's shoulder as he couldn't help but to bite his lip at the sight, already feeling the older male's erection poking him as he just needed his sister out of the way, showing her that Kaito was _his_.

''Get off me, both of you.'' Kaito said as he had no power in him to throw them off anymore, his body getting aroused at the boy's touches as his sister just looked too much like him, if she could just shut up and have a dick then he'd have two Lens…

''I'm afraid that's not going to happen.'' Rin said as she looked behind her at her brother. She looked down at the older male's crotch only to see Len sitting right on top of him, her face flushing as she could already see a bulge in the boy's pants.

''L-Len you perv!'' She shouted as the boy now flushed too, his face turning into an angry pout.

''Shut up, I bet you've _dripping_ wet!'' He shouted as the girl scoffed, slapping her brother in the face as he let out a painful yelp.

''You bitch!'' He shouted again as he slapped her back, his hips moving at this as Kaito let out a surprised gasp, both of the two now stopping their movements as they looked at their teacher.

''Oh my god…'' Rin muttered as Kaito wanted to say something, his body still numb as he felt so powerless, was he really about to get assaulted by two 17 year olds?!

''Get off already!'' Kaito shouted as he finally pushed the girl off, her back hitting the floor as Len followed next, the boy falling down on the other side.

''You two are really unbelievable…'' Kaito sighed as he got up, quickly buttoning up his shirt. He looked up at the sound of the girl gasping, the twin smirking at the sight of the older male's obvious boner through his pants.

''What? Don't you even try-'' Kaito started as Len launched himself onto his teacher, the blue haired male's back now hitting the wall as he was taken by surprise. He could feel a hand going down to his pants as Len was already fondling with the button.

''You're going to be in so much trouble if you go there.'' Kaito warned, knowing this wasn't going to work on Len as he hoped he'd just back off since Rin was here too.

''You're hard though.'' Len said with an innocent smile as he opened up the pants, pulling them down as Rin quickly walked to her brother, both of them getting on their knees. Before Kaito could do anything about it this underwear was pulled down as well, his cock once again jumping out as he had to hold back a gasp at the sudden cold air hitting him.

The girls eyes turned big once again as she was still too shocked to actually do anything, the teacher's cock being so big and having a piercing in it just being too much for her to handle in the short amount of time.

Len wasn't as shocked as he grabbed the base in his hand, opening his mouth as he let his tongue flick out, licking the tip as he could already feel the need to touch himself grow stronger, Rin just staring at her brother in horror as she was really surprised by this.

Just as the boy wanted to take another lick of the older male's cock he felt a sudden slam in in crotch, the older male raising his foot as he kicked the boy right in the balls, making him close his mouth as tears hit his eyes, his hands reaching out for his genitals as he let himself fall back onto the floor.

Kaito let out a sharp breath as he quickly pulled his pants up again, putting his shirt back in its original state as he crossed his arms, looking at the two as Rin was now trembling in fear, Len still on the floor crying to himself.

''You two are _so_ dead.'' Kaito said as he looked at the girl, his face enraged as Rin's breath came out in short quiet pants, her body never having been this scared as she was frozen. The older male squatted in front of Rin as his expression stayed the same, this only making her more scared.

''Since you started all of this, tell me what's the reason behind you acting like rapists?'' He asked as he genuinely wanted to know. The girl looked down as she took a deep breath, trying to calm down as it wasn't working.

''I… We wanted to know if you're straight or gay…'' The girl muttered as the older male sighed at this, were these too really that stupid to go this far? Len especially.

''You two really are fucking dumb.'' He said as the girl tensed up at this again, tears now finally rolling down her cheeks as she grabbed her skirt with her fists.

''Last time when you tried something like this I let you off too easily. I guess this time you need to get a real punishment.'' He said as the girl's eyes turned big again, her face turning almost white.

''N-no please! I-I really-'' She whined as the older male put his finger against her lips gently, the girl being already too scared as she shut her mouth immediately.

''Don't worry, Len will get the same punishment.'' He said as he had to keep himself from smirking, looking over his shoulder to see the blonde now getting up again as there were also tears in the corners of his eyes, this not from being scared but because of the pain.

''Take off your underwear.'' Kaito said as both Rin and Len froze at this, their faces beyond shocked as they were both too baffled to move.

''You heard me, take them off.'' The older male said again as Len looked down, his face flushing as he knew better than to disobey his teacher in this situation. He opened up his pants as he slit them off of him, the girl's face now flushing too as she reached out underneath her skirt, pulling her panties off as she knew they were dirty by now.

''Now exchange them.'' Kaito said as the two were once again shocked, Len's face now turning into an annoyed flush as the girl was still too scared to show any other expression. The boy handed his boxer shorts to the girl as he had his shirt pulled down to make sure his sister wouldn't get a sudden glimpse of his piercing. The girl took the shorts as she handed her panties to him in return.

''Put them back on.'' The older male said as Len sighed, already knowing this was what he had planned as he just did as he was told, sliding them over his legs as the girl as amazed by her brothers obedience.

''How does it feel?'' He smirked as the Len looked to the side, the girl just swallowing as she had no idea what to say, there being a lot of space in the boxer shorts for sure.

''Disgusting.'' Len muttered as the girl couldn't help but agree, nodding in response.

''Good, now kiss.'' Kaito said as Len chocked on his saliva at this, the girl's eyes getting wide.

''You're kidding, right?'' Len muttered as Kaito just raised an eyebrow at him, his face still strict and angry.

''I'm not. You do realize what you did right? A suiting punishment should be given.'' He said as Len looked at his sister, his face shocked and disgusted as the girl had the same expression.

''I haven't got all day, get to it.'' The blue haired male said as he grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him towards the girl, knowing Len could take it as Rin would probably start crying if he touched her again.

Len sighed as he was now very close to his twin, his face looking unamused and flushed as he really didn't want to do it, this being for sure the worst punishment he'd ever gotten. He closed his eyes as he leaned forward, quickly pecking the girl on the lips.

''No not like that. I asked you to kiss, not peck.'' Kaito said as he was suddenly having fun with this, torturing the two being way too much fun after what just happened.

''What?!'' Len shouted as he turned to the older male. ''I did what you asked!''

''Because of your complaining I'll add to the punishment, I want you to kiss with tongue.'' Kaito said as the two both let out a shocked gasp, their faces now turning into a sickening expression as Len opened his mouth to speak, the blue haired male quickly interrupting him.

''If you say one more word I'll make it worse for the both you, if you keep quiet and do this your punishment will be over. Have your pick.''

The girl quickly slapped her hand over the boy's mouth as she just wanted this to be over with. She grabbed his face as she pushed her tongue inside of her brother's mouth, this feeling revolting as she had to keep herself from gagging. The boy quickly pulled his head back as looked at his sister in horror, the girl looking down with the most grossed out expression too as they were quiet.

''Good, I hope you two both learned you lesson.'' Kaito said as he grabbed his textbook again. ''Now back to math.''

The twins looked at each other as they were still wearing each other's underwear, Len quickly pulling his pants back up as he just wanted this day to be over. Rin sat down at the pillow again as she now finally believed her brother when he said their teacher was no joke when he got angry.

* * *

''You and Rin sure are very competitive…'' Gumi muttered through her laughter as Len couldn't help but chuckle as well. It was evening already as he'd survived the day wearing Rin's panties, now wearing a pair of sweatpants and his normal underwear again as he was video-calling Gumi, telling her the whole story.

''The best thing would definitely be Rin's shocked face.'' Len said as the girl's laughter only increased, tears now hitting her eyes as she had trouble staying in the chair she was sitting in.

''I can imagine!'' She stuttered as her face was now almost red from laughing so much. ''Has he said anything to you about it since he left?''

''Not really, and since-'' Len started as almost Kaito heard him talking, his phone now ringing as this was his teacher calling him. The blonde's eyes got big as she showed his phone to his webcam, Gumi gasping as she saw it was him calling.

''Answer it! I wanna hear!'' The girl said happily as Len just smirked, pulling off his headphones as the microphone was still in reach of his mouth, Gumi probably being able to hear a faint voice of the phone as well.

Len pressed the accept button as he opened his mouth to speak, only to be rudely interrupted by the older male shouting into the phone first.

''What the hell was that?!'' He shouted as Len looked at the screen, his face having a big smile on it as he could see Gumi already laughing her ass off again as this confirmed she could hear him.

''What do you mean?'' Len asked with his most angelic voice as he could hear the older male let out a big sigh on the other side.

''Don't you even try playing dumb now.'' He said as his voice was stern and husky, making it clear he was pretty pissed.

''Well I can't say no when Rin puts up a challenge like that!'' He said with a whine as the blue haired male just scoffed on the other end.

''I don't fucking care who's stupid idea this was, it's you I'm most disappointed in.'' He said as Len shut his mouth, his smile falling down as the girl suddenly went quiet at this as well.

''If you try anything like this again, _we're over_.'' He said with a more strict voice as Len's eyes widened, having to hold back a gasp as tears hit his eyes.

''I-I'm… I'm sorry, I promise it won't happen again…'' He muttered as Len could hear a pleased sigh coming from his teacher, this being exactly what he wanted.

''Good.'' He said as he ended the call, leaving Len just sitting there with his phone to his ear as he was baffled. He was feeling pretty good about himself just a minute ago, how did Kaito always get to him so easily?

''He's really unforgiving whoa…'' Gumi muttered as she was almost just as shocked by the man's words. ''Is he always like this when he's angry?''

Len just nodded as the girl just looked away, already knowing he was a harsh man but this really hitting her hard.

''Are you okay?'' She asked as Len let out a small sigh, looking back at the screen as he pulled the headphones back onto his ears, wiping the tears out of his eyes quickly.

''I'm fine, he doesn't mean it.'' He said as he wanted to believe it but Kaito being pretty unreliable with these kind of things. He just hoped he didn't take it too far and have him being mad at him forever…

''Len?'' There was a small knock on his door as the blonde looked back at his screen, hearing it was Rin on the other side of the door.

''I have to go now sorry.'' He said as Gumi just nodded, Len shutting down his laptop as he walked over to his door.

''What is it?'' He muttered as he opened up his door for the girl, Rin looking at him with a somewhat guilty expression.

''Can I come in for a sec?'' She asked as Len nodded, walking over to his bed as he sat down on it, the girl closing his door as she walked over to him, sitting down as well.

''You want to talk about what happened today?'' The boy asked as he was expecting this, the experience sure being something to him as it must be worse for his sister.

''Err yes…'' She muttered as she fondled with her pajama pants, wondering how to start the conversation. ''Mister Shion hasn't even told mom and dad about it.''

Len had to hold back his smirk as he knew Kaito wouldn't even try bringing something like this up to their parents, this probably resulting in him having to leave and this meaning not being able to see Len as often.

''Well he's pretty mean but he doesn't want to lose this job I suppose…'' Len said as the girl nodded, this making sense.

''You better not try and talking about it to them either.'' Len warned as his sister would easily give in to their parents if they'd ask her about it, she wasn't as good at lying as Len.

''N-no! I wouldn't!'' She quickly said as she looked at her brother, her face a little flushed as Len could tell there was something she wanted to ask, probably being too embarrassed to actually do so.

''If there is something you want to say just say it.'' The boy said as his eyes narrowed, finding this pretty annoying.

''Eh, it's just…'' She started as her gaze turned back to the floor, her face now being even redder. ''Y-you didn't look surprised at all…''

''At what?'' The boy almost hissed back at his sister as this beating around the bush getting really irritating.

''H-his dick!'' She stuttered as she now looked at her brother, her face having a weird but determined look on it as her cheeks were still red. Len froze at this as he had to think of something to say at this quickly.

''W-well… I-I'm a guy too so…'' He said as he had no idea where he was going with this, his face now flushing a bit too as he couldn't have his sister finding out he had already seen it multiple times.

''Still! You weren't shocked by that… _Thing_?! Piercing?! And how big it was?! Don't you tell me your dick is that big when it's hard!'' The girl shouted as Len felt a small drop of sweat going down his back, really having no idea how to react to this.

''O-of course not!'' He quickly shouted back as both of them were now pretty embarrassed, Rin continuing to make it worse.

''Show me!'' The girl shouted as he pinned her brother down, Len's eyes getting big as he knew he didn't have the strength to push her off of him.

''No you weirdo! Let me go!'' Len shouted as he kicked his legs in the air as the girl tried to pull his pants down.

''Stop your whining, I just want one look!'' She shouted as the boy only felt his heart sink down, this couldn't be happening! The second she would see that he'd the same kind of piercing she'd piece everything together and this whole thing would be over!

''Can you please stop fighting for once!'' A loud voice filled the room as the two stopped their movements, looking over to see their parents once again standing in the doorway, their father with a angrier face than their mother.

''Rin, why are you trying to strip Len _again_?'' Their mother asked as her expression told them that she was getting suspicious. The girl quickly let go of her brother as she pulled her hands up, her face flushed and nervous as Len couldn't help but to let out a relieved sigh.

''I-I wasn't-!'' The girl started as the older male just looked at her with his angry expression, Rin quickly shutting her mouth as she knew anything that she would try to say wasn't going to help matters.

''Just go to our room already.'' The older male said as the girl nodded, getting off the bed as she walked to her room, the woman following her as their father stayed in the boy's room. He walked in as he closed the door, Len feeling his stomach dropping again as he knew this wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation.

''I didn't do anything-'' Len started as the older male just cut him off, sitting down on the bed as he pushed his finger against the boy's mouth.

''Shut it.'' He said as the boy just looked down, his face looking dreadful as he just wanted his parents to stay out of things like this. He also had no idea what Rin was going to say, as this was pretty dangerous as the girl was just too weak to lie.

''There has to be a reason behind this.'' He said as he clearly wanted the blonde to tell him why this was happening again. ''You were alone together with mister Shion all day so you better start talking before I make my own assumptions.''

''It has nothing to do with mister Shion, I can tell you that.'' Len lied as he already had a somewhat explanation in his mind. His father just raised his eyebrow at this, not believing the boy as he just waited for him to continue.

''Well this is going to sound really weird but…'' He started as he looked away, this lie better be worth it. ''She wanted to see what an erection looks like.''

His father froze at this as his mouth hung open from shock, Len having to hold back a sigh as he hoped Rin wasn't spoiling this for him by telling their mother the truth.

''I see…'' Their father muttered. ''And you didn't want that obviously…''

''Of course not, that's weird! We're siblings!'' Len turned his head to his father as he looked at him, hoping this was more than enough to make him just leave it be. The older male just nodded as he got up, walking towards the door as the boy sighed, thanking himself for being a great liar.

Just before his father could open the door it slammed open, the two both startled by this as the older female was standing in the doorway with a frustrated look. Len's stomach dropped again as he could tell by her expression the story Rin told her was something different from what Len told his father…

''You two need to stop making such silly bets like this! Didn't I tell you to stay away from mister Shion?!'' She shouted as Len froze, had Rin just really told her the truth?

''What do you mean?'' The father asked as he looked back at the boy, crossing his arms as he could tell the boy's story wasn't the same as Rin's.

''Rin told me that those two made some stupid bet about who could get their teacher to love them first.'' She said as Len's eyes turned big, quickly looking away as he could feel the eyes of his parents on him.

''Oh really?'' The older male said as he looked at the boy, his eyes narrowed as the female let out a sigh.

'' _Apparently_ nothing actually happened as the loser had to pull down their pants for the other or something ridiculous like that.'' She said as Len still had his mouth shut, hoping he could somehow make both of their lies work together.

''Len?'' His father asked as the boy now turned his head, still looking down.

''What?'' He asked as the older male cleared his throat, making the boy tense up a little as he couldn't deny that he was nervous.

''Your stories don't really add up, do they?'' He asked as the female scoffed, looking at her son with an unamused face as she knew about his Excellency in lying.

''They do.'' He said as he looked up, a little more confident with his lie as he pouted. ''Because nothing happened Rin decided that she suddenly had won and just jumped me while saying… _That_.''

The female just raised an eyebrow as his father was quiet for a second, Len hoping this was enough as he turned his gaze back to the floor. The older male just nodded as the boy had to hold back a big smile, too happy that this had worked yet once again.

''Fine, your mother and I will discuss what to do with this.'' He said as he walked off, the female still giving him a confused look as they walked downstairs. Len just got up as he very quietly walked over to his sisters room, hoping that his parents that were still on the stairs didn't hear him. He opened the door slowly as he walked in, his sister sitting on her bed with a nervous face as she didn't say anything.

''I never thought you could make up a half-lie like that, well done.'' Len said with a smirk as he sat down next to her, her face now showing a slight smile.

''Thanks…'' She muttered. ''I just hope we don't get into too much trouble because of this.''

''I don't think so.'' He reassured her. Len just gently grabbed the girl's wrist as he walked off with her to the stairs. They made their way downstairs together as Len could hear his father speaking, suddenly sounding kind of worried.

''I see, so nothing else happened that we need to know of?'' His father asked as the boy was wondering who he was talking to…

''Not that I can think of right now.'' Kaito's voice said as the twin looked at each other, their parents were actually calling their teacher to confirm their story?! Rin suddenly looked pretty scared as Len just shook his head at her, knowing that Kaito wouldn't tell them anything about this.

''Okay well thank you, and sorry for calling you at this hour.'' Their mother spoke as there was a slight chuckle on the other side of the line.

''Don't worry about it, I understand your concern.'' He said as they ended the call, the two adults sighing.

''What do we do with them…'' Their mother asked herself.

''We can't just leave it be like this. I trust Rin won't do anything stupid like this again but Len…'' He said as the boy frowned, understanding that his sister was usually better behaved than he was but even within the last few months of Kaito teaching him and improving his behavior his parents still had their doubts?

''So what are you going to do about it?'' Len said out loud as he walked into the living room, his parents looking at him as they now understood that they'd been eavesdropping.

''I have no idea…'' Their mother said as Rin also walked into the room, their father suddenly smirking.

''Maybe we just need to spank you just like mister Shion, since that's the only thing that seems to work on you.'' He said as the boy's face turned red, his eyes getting big as he let out a nervous chuckle.

''You better not-!'' He started as his mother interrupted him.

''Or you could take over all of Rin's chores for the rest of the week, have your pick.'' She said with a smile as the boy sighed, finding this pretty unfair but knowing that this was the only way to make his parents believe that he wouldn't do something like this again.

* * *

''Eek!'' Rin shouted as all of the people on the room tensed up. ''I-I saw a rat!''

''Ouch!'' Len whined in pain as the girls scream made the boy suddenly touch the burning hot pan. ''Rin are you kidding me? A rat, really?!''

The father of the two walked over to the boy as he grabbed his hand, inspecting it carefully.

''Dad it's just a small burn, don't get so worried.'' He muttered as he tried pulling his hand back, only for his father to pull him to the sink.

''Just keep under the tap for a few minutes.'' He said as he completely ignored the boy's words, Len just sighing as he did as he was told anyway, knowing that his father wasn't about to let it be.

''I know it's your job but it's just-'' The boy started again as his father just gave him a smirking gaze.

''I know you're going to start whining in a few minutes that it still hurts if I don't.'' He said as he continued the cooking that Len had been doing, having to take over his sisters chores as this was one of them.

''Whatever.'' The boy just said as he put his elbow on the counter, keeping his hand underneath the water as he had to admit it already felt better than a second ago.

''I really saw it, I'm not joking!'' Rin shouted once more as her mother walked over to her, looking in the corner where she was pointing at.

''Oh my, it does look like there is a hole in the wall here…'' She said as the girl nodded, still looking scared.

''I'm sure it's nothing to really worry about, I'll call an exterminator tomorrow.'' She said as the girl let out a sigh.

''Is dinner ready yet? I'm really hungry…'' Rin now said as she walked over to the kitchen. She smirked as she couldn't help but to enjoy her brother suddenly having to make dinner, the boy not being very good at it as he had already cut himself a few times and now also burned his hand.

''Good. Go set the table, dinner is ready.'' Their father said as the girl smiled brightly. Len just sighed to himself as he turned to tap off, drying off his hand on a nearby towel. It had already been a few days since the whole situation with Kaito as the older male hadn't been acting any different to him because of it, Len hoping he was really kidding with what he'd said on the phone.

Len just sat down as he quietly ate his dinner, listening to his sister rambling on about some party that she wanted to go to two weeks from now, the boy definitely wanting no part in that.

''Well if Rin's taking that Friday off why don't you too Len?'' His mother suddenly spoke as the boy looked up. ''Mister Shion told me he wasn't able to make it that week on Friday anyway so why don't you both do something fun for the weekend?''

Len had to hold back a smirk as this was perfect, the day his mother was speaking of being the weekend of Kaito's family gathering. He smiled at his mother as he nodded.

''I'll ask Gumi if we can hang out again.'' He said as his mother smiled back at him, nodding at this as he couldn't have planned this better himself, not even having to ask his parents about this now.


	18. The First Step Into The Depths

''I'm not wearing _that_!'' Len shouted as his face flushed, Kaito holding up a frilly pink dress with a smirk on his face, obviously mocking the boy.

''Why not? It will look cute on you.'' He chuckled as Len just scoffed.

''If I'm about to meet all of your family members I'm not going to be wearing one of those weird dresses, I want to wear something a normal girl would wear…'' He said as he turned his gaze towards the turquoise haired girl sitting on the couch, her hands rummaging through a large suitcase full of clothing that she had brought with her.

''How about some skinny jeans?'' She said as she pulled out a dark blue pair of jeans, this looking more like what he had in mind as he nodded.

''I think this will suit perfectly with that, as it doesn't show off your lack of… Chest.'' Luka said as she held up a plain black button up shirt. ''So what about a swimsuit? You said there would be in indoor pool right?''

''P-pool?'' Len stuttered as Kaito just looked at him funny, wondering why he was so shocked to hear that.

''Well yes but I'm not sure if it would be such a good idea if Len would be wearing a swimsuit…'' He said as the pink haired woman smirked.

''Don't worry, I have the perfect solution for that.'' She said as she grabbed a two piece swimsuit out of the suitcase, this being black as the top part was your standard bikini top, just with a loose hanging piece of garment hanging over it as this way it wouldn't show that the boy was flat chested. The bottom piece was also a standard black as it was shaped like a pair of panties.

''If I wear that they'll definitely notice-'' Len started as the older female just pushed the swimsuit towards the boy's hands as she smirked.

''Just try it.'' She said as Len flushed. He angrily grabbed the black swimsuit and walked off, locking himself in the toilet to change.

''How do you know his size anyway?'' Kaito asked as Luka just smiled, pointing at the turquoise haired girl.

''I just used Miku's sizes, since they're both the same height and I think the same weight.'' She said as the older male chuckled, the girl sure looking like she had the same body type but Kaito knew for sure that Len had more fat stored in particular places she didn't… This could only mean the swimsuit would be a bit tight, which Kaito wasn't complaining about at all.

''Uhm…'' Len let out a small stutter as he peeked his head around the corner of the doorframe, his face flushed as he didn't look too happy.

''Show us!'' Luka said happily as Kaito had to hold back a smirk, not wanting to scare the blonde off.

''I'm not sure this is the right size… It's kind of-'' Len muttered as Luka grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the hallway, the blue haired male gasping as this was even better than he'd expected. The top fit perfectly as the bottoms were just… Very tight, digging into his skin on the hips as Kaito just wanted to grab him and shake his ass, knowing that the back would be even more delicious.

Luka was quiet for a second as she looked at the boy, surprised by this as well. ''Oh whoa, I had no idea you had such broad hips... Or thighs.''

''W-whatever!'' Len stuttered as he looked away out of the window, feeling all eyes on him as he had to admit that his dick was well hidden, there being an extra set of padding in the bottoms.

Kaito just bit his lip as he walked around the blonde, Len noticing this as he backed off, his hands quickly covering his butt as he was too ashamed to let the older male see this.

''Oh come on, show me!'' Kaito said with a smirk as Len pouted, looking down as he shook his head.

''It looks stupid.'' He said as the blue haired male grabbed his arms and turned him around, his ass now showing as the bottoms did cover him up but just barely, it almost being a thong.

''Whoa look at that ass.'' Luka said as she let out a short whistle, making the boy only flush harder as he smacked the older male's hands off of him.

''It's too small for me!'' He just shouted as he ran off, quickly grabbing his clothes as he didn't want to be in this embarrassing swimsuit any longer.

''Finally we're done…'' The girl sighed as she sat back into the couch, Luka chuckling at this as she gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. They had been discussing all of the clothes Len was going to wear for the trip for about two hours already.

''Now we finally have the whole clothing situation figured out, I think it's time for something to eat.'' Kaito said with a smile as he looked at the boy who walked back into the living room with his normal clothes on, Len's stomach grumbling as he hadn't noticed up until now how hungry he was. ''How about some pizza?''

''Pizza!'' The girl shouted happily as Luka nodded.

''Miku and I'll share a big one.'' She said with a smile. ''We can't stay too long though, I have to be in court at 8 tomorrow.''

Kaito just nodded as he walked off to order, Len frowning at this as he was wonder what she had done.

''Court?'' He asked as the female nodded, Len still not understanding it as he gave her a confused look.

''I'm a lawyer.'' She said as Len let out a small ' _Oh_ ' as he now understood, never having thought about what kind of job she'd have as this actually did suit her.

''What kind of job do you want to do later?'' She asked as the blonde was taken aback by this, never really having thought about it as he shrugged. ''Well, what do you like to do?''

''Ehm…'' Len muttered as he suddenly flushed, the two females noticing this as they smiled.

''Don't be shy, tell us!'' The girl squealed as Luka couldn't help but be just as curious.

''Well this is going to sound really stupid but…'' He started as he swallowed, never actually having told anyone about this. ''I like to sing…''

''Really?'' Luka said with a big smile. ''I didn't expect that at all…''

''Sing for us!'' Miku squealed again as Len looked at the floor, not really sure what to say at this as he didn't even have a song he liked to sing.

''Pizza will be here in half an hour.'' Kaito said as he walked back into the living room, seeing Len looking up at him with a slight flush as the two girls were smirking. ''Did I miss something?''

''Your cutie has a hidden talent.'' Luka said before the boy could even open his mouth, his eyes now getting big as he didn't want to tell Kaito about this yet, his insecurities getting the best of him.

''Oh really?'' He said as he smiled, walking over the boy as he gently lifted his chin to make the blonde look at him. ''And what could that be except your perfect acting skills?''

Len flushed even brighter as he understood what Kaito was talking about, his mouth opening as his throat was dry.

''All I'm saying is that he can do something else with that mouth you haven't found out about yet.'' Luka said as the girl next to her chuckled, putting her hand in front of her mouth as he didn't want to laugh at the poor boy, Len already being more than nervous about the whole thing.

''His mouth..?'' Kaito looked over the pink haired woman as she nodded, his expression now changing from puzzled to a surprised one as he understood. ''Oh, well I already noticed what lovely sound comes out of there but I never expected _this_.''

''W-whatever!'' Len said as he pulled himself away from the older male's grasp, his face still flushed as he actually felt relieved that he finally had told someone.

* * *

''Thanks for the pizza Kaito!'' Miku smiled as she grabbed her shoes, putting them on as Luka walked over as well. She reached out for her shoes as her bag tilted at this, causing something to fall out as Len was the only one to notice this.

''Oh Luka you forgot your…'' The blonde started as he looked at what he had picked up, his eyes turning big as it was a small plastic bag filled with some strange white powder.

''Oh whoops!'' She said with a smirk as she grabbed it out of the boy's hand, Len's mouth hanging open as he already knew what that was. ''Thanks!''

''Luka!'' The blue haired male hissed as the female pouted at him, her face not even remotely close to being ashamed.

''What?'' She asked as Len was shocked to see that Miku was just as calm as her girlfriend.

''Don't just carry that stuff around!'' He said as she scoffed at him, putting the powder in her bag.

''Why are you so worried? Last week you seemed _very happy_ when I brought this along and now you're trying to play the protective parent?'' She said as the boy's shocked face turned into a baffled expression, his gaze turning towards the blue haired male.

''That not the point, you shouldn't-!'' He started as the female interrupted him, her face now having a big smirk on it.

''If you don't believe me Len, just go check what's in that drawer.'' She said as she pointed towards the coffee table in the older male's living room. Len closed his mouth as he really wanted to know now, suddenly getting very curious as he wasn't sure to be surprised or not at Kaito doing these kind of things.

''Len you're not seriously going to-'' Kaito started as the boy was already sitting on his knees in front of the small table. He opened the drawer as he could hear the blue haired male give out a loud sigh, the two females chuckling.

The blonde wasn't sure how to react as he could see all sorts of things in the drawer, this going from the white powder to small weirdly shaped pills, Len only recognizing the cannabis as he'd seen it on TV a lot of times.

''I see…'' Len muttered as his face was now calm. He looked over to the older male who was standing in the doorway with a sort of ashamed look, something that the boy had never seen before.

''So…'' The boy started as Kaito looked at him with a weak smile. ''You were just going to have fun without inviting me?''

''E-excuse me?'' Kaito stuttered as he had no idea how to react to this, had Len really just said that?

''Well that's great for you two. We'll be off now, bye!'' Luka shouted as she walked out of the door, Miku closing it as the two males were now once again alone, the room having a sudden weird atmosphere.

''Uhm Len-'' The blue haired male started as the boy cut him off, his face now having a smirk on it.

''Don't even try that ' _you're not 18 yet_ ' stuff on me.'' He started as he grabbed the small package with the weirdly shaped pills in them. ''Don't tell me this is what I think it is?''

''What do you think it is?'' Kaito asked back as he crossed his arms, the boy giving him a fake shrug.

''Oh I dunno, ecstasy?'' He said as the older male let out a big sigh, grabbing the package from the boy's grasp as he put it back into the drawer.

''You're not touching that.'' He said as he walked off to the kitchen, the boy standing in the middle of the living room with his arms crossed as there was a cute pout on his face.

''I do what the fuck I want.'' He said as he grabbed the small plastic bag containing the cannabis, holding it up to the older male with a smirk. ''This isn't that strong, right?''

''Len, no.'' He said as he blonde frowned, walking over to the blue haired male slowly, making sure to sway his hips and bite his bottom lip, hoping he could tempt Kaito into letting him try some.

''Please…'' He lightly whined as he reached the older male, gently grabbing the collar of his shirt as Len roamed his hands over his chest, making sure to keep eye contact while doing so. ''Just this once…''

''Stop this.'' He said as he didn't seem very moved by the boy's attempt. Len sighed as he dropped to his knees, his hands gliding over the older male's junk as he could feel something starting to come to life.

''I'll suck you off if you let me.'' He said as Kaito's stern face softened, his mouth turning into a light smile as Len could already tell he'd once again won, knowing this was the one thing he could do to make Kaito give in to almost anything.

''You're such a slut.'' He muttered as the boy smirked, unzipping the older male's pants as he pulled them down together with his underwear, exposing his half hard erection as Len could only smile at this.

He grabbed ahold of the older male's cock as licked it from the base to the tip, looking up at Kaito as he did so. He wiggled his tongue around the tip as he took the whole length down his throat, feeling the cock hardening inside of his mouth. He started sucking as he moved his head back and forth, the boy now getting turned on as well as he could hear Kaito groaning.

''It's amazing how good you've become at this.'' He stated as the boy felt himself flush, breaking eye contact for a second as he pulled his head back, giving the tip of the older male's dick one last good suck before completely pulling it out.

''I've learned from the best.'' Len said with a cute smile as he could see Kaito bite his lip at this.

The boy suddenly felt the older male grab his hair violently as his upper body was thrown up on the counter, his feet still on the floor as his butt was now pointing towards Kaito. The blonde could feel his pants roughly being pushed down as two strong hands grabbed his ass, squeezing it tightly and spreading his cheeks.

''Ahn!'' Len moaned out as he suddenly felt Kaito's cock fill him up, this body not being ready for this but still loving the feeling of the older male's dick inside of him.

''Fuck, you're so t-tight!'' Kaito moaned out as he gave the boy's ass a hard slap, the flesh jiggling at the hit as the blonde let out another delicious moan. He wasted no time as he started moving his hips with a rapid pace, thrusting into the blonde's lovely butt as all Len could do was moan.

''Ah!'' The blonde gasped as he could feel his body being violated. ''I-I love you cock!''

''Y-you do?'' Kaito panted as he ceased his movements, the boy's thighs trembling as he looked back at the blue haired male, wondering why he had stopped.

''Tell me how much you love it.'' He said with his husky voice as Len suddenly felt his face flush, feeling the older male's full attention on him as his body was screaming to be fucked again.

''I-I…'' He started as he shifted his hips, silently begging Kaito to move.

''Don't get shy on me now, or else…'' He said as he slowly started pulling himself out of the boy's ass, Len letting out a disappointed yelp.

''I-I love it when you shove your cock all the way up my tight ass, it makes me so fucking horny and my mind go blank. I want you so much right now!'' He moaned as he could feel his mouth hanging open, his saliva dripping down his chin as his breathing was out of control.

''Good boy.'' Kaito said with a smirk as he quickly forced his cock all the way up the boy once more, Len letting out a loud moan at this.

''Tell me who owns this fucking ass!'' He shouted as he never stopped his hips, thrusting roughly against the boy's fat flesh as it made a loud slapping sound.

''A-ah!'' Len moaned as he couldn't help but to do so, his cock now dripping pre-cum on the floor as he clenched his fists, his legs tensing up as he could feel is climax getting very close. ''O-only you daddy!''

''Fuck yes, that's right baby!'' Kaito shouted as he was pleased to hear this, Len finally letting himself go more as his ass was getting tighter and tighter. ''I'm going to cum inside of you so hard!''

''I-I'm… M-me too!'' The blonde managed to gasp as his body was finally at its limit, his hips thrusting now back onto the older male's cock as this gave him his final push, cuming all over the kitchen cabinets as he let out a loud cry.

Kaito could feel the boy become tight as he bit his lip, giving out a last grunt as he pushed his cock all the way into the blonde, his cum spilling out as he filled up the boy to the brim.

The blonde's legs gave out as soon as Kaito released him, Len falling to the floor as he was panting heavily, his head against the counter as he was unconsciously rubbing his face in his own semen. The blue haired male chuckled at this as he pulled his pants up, helping the blonde up as well as he couldn't help but laugh at Len's now dirty face.

''S-shut up…'' Len muttered as he was still out of breath, walking to the sink as he pulled up his pants and cleaned his face off. Once he was done he dried his face as Kaito suddenly noticed a big grin on it, the older male wondering why as he gave him a weak smile.

''What?'' Kaito asked as Len walked over to him, reaching out behind him as he pulled up the small plastic bag containing the cannabis.

''This is your end of the deal.'' He said as the blue haired male's smile fell, letting out a big sigh as he had to admit he could really go for some right now.

''Fine.'' He said as Len let out a small victory cry, his face having an even bigger smile on it now. Kaito walked back to the small coffee table as he pulled out some other supplies that were needed, the blonde looking over curiously.

''We're doing this outside though.'' Kaito said as he grabbed the bag from the boy, walking to his back entrance as he opened it, Len walking with him as they sat down on the outside couch he had. This being pretty big as well as it was made out of plastic, there being big white pillows on top of it to make it more comfortable.

Kaito put all of the things down on the small coffee table in front of the couch as Len was very intrigued by it all, also getting very excited. The older male put down a small piece of slightly transparent paper as he poured the cannabis on it. After that he put a small white cotton looking thing at the end as he started rolling it, Len looking at him as he couldn't help but to find this kind of hot in a weird way. The blue haired male then licked the end of the paper as this sealed everything in, his face now having a smirk on it as he looked at the boy.

''Are you ready?'' He asked as Len nodded his head, his face still having that big smile on it. Kaito smiled back at him as he put the joint in his mouth, grabbing the lighter as he lit up the end of it.

The boy couldn't help but bite his lip as he looked at Kaito inhaling the smoke, then slowly pulling it joint out of his mouth as he now breathed out the smoke, his gaze turning towards the boy as he held it up for him.

Len immediately grabbed onto it as he wanted to push in his mouth, Kaito stopping him before he could get it to his lips.

''Hold up, if you go into it so eagerly you're going to end up with a sore throat.'' He said as Len pouted, Kaito taking the joint again as he gently pushed it in-between the boy's lips. ''Now very slowly breathe in, not too much, and then leave it in your mouth for a few seconds before breathing out.''

Len nodded as he did so, slowly breathing in as the sensation of smoke filling his mouth was new to him, this feeling very weird but so exciting. The older male pulled the joint out of his mouth as he pushed his finger against the blonde's lips, making him wait to breathe out.

Kaito smirked as he actually enjoyed this, Len looking at him with puppy eyes as he was waiting for him to give him the okay signal. The older male pulled his finger back as the boy slowly breathed out, a small potion going through his noise as this made him cough a bit.

''How was that?'' The blue haired male asked as Len smirked at him, his eyes having this weird glint in them as Kaito raised his eyebrows at this, still a smirk on his face.

''Awesome.'' The blonde said as he looked back at the joint once more, Kaito pulling his hand back as he pushed it in between his own lips once more, the boy pouting at him again.

''You better take it slow.'' He said as he breathed out the smoke, Len biting his lip again as he could already feel his pants growing tight again, his head feeling a little funny as well.

''You look so hot like this.'' Len said as he scoot himself closer to the older male, pulling his legs over Kaito's lap as his ass was still on the couch, his head now leaning against the strong arm.

''Oh really?'' Kaito said with a smirk as he held up the joint once again for the boy's lips, Len immediately opening his mouth as he took another deep breath.

''Oh _yes_.'' He said as he breathed out the smoke once more, there already being a weird smile on his face.

''Well I'm glad that you're not bored of me yet.'' Kaito said as the boy let out a chuckle, his short arms wrapping around the older male's neck.

''I'll never get bored of you.'' He said with a cute smile. His head started to feel light as he could feel the cannabis kicking in already. ''What do you usually feel when using this stuff?''

''For me it's usually that I'll get pretty relaxed and a little bit more happy.'' Kaito muttered as he smiled at the blonde, Len nodding. ''Sometimes you can get very hungry too, and your eyes become dry and red so just keep in mind not to rub them too much.''

Kaito suddenly noticed the slight bulge in the boy's pants as he let out a small chuckle, Len flushing a bit as he looked away. The older male pulled up the joint to his own mouth once more as he breathed in, gabbing the boy's face as he pushed his lips onto that of Len's, slowly breathing out the smoke into his mouth as he could feel the blonde relax at this.

He pulled away as Len slowly breathed out the smoke, his body now starting to feel a weird and itchy as he pulled himself on top of the older male's lap. He wrapped his arms once more around Kaito's neck as he slowly leaned in with his face, their lips now only grazing against each other as this was making both of them tremble, the cold of the wind sweeping by not helping.

''I want to fuck you again.'' Kaito said with his husky voice as he roughly grabbed onto the boy's ass cheeks, squeezing them violently as he could hear a gasp coming from the blonde.

''Then fuck me.'' Len muttered as the older male trailed small kisses down his neck, the boy biting his lip at this as he tilted his head, giving Kaito more space. The blue haired male gently pushed the boy onto the couch as he was now lying down on his back, his face flushed as his eyes were half lidded.

Len let out a small giggle as he definitely could feel the pot kicking in, his thoughts a little hazy as his mind was thinking of everything at once. He could feel the older male opening up his pants and push his legs up to his stomach, leaving him spread eagle as he had a lazy expression on his face.

Kaito could only smirk at this as he could tell by the boy's face he was high, his eyes already turning a little red. He reached down with his face as he started sucking on the boy's balls, Len letting out a weird sloppy moan as the blue haired male had to try his best to not laugh at this. ' _So this is was he really sounds like when he really loses it…_ '

He moved his head down further as his tongue glided over the boy's anus, gently lubricating it as Len just kept on letting out those weird but lovely moans, Kaito already getting used to it. He just loved the faces that the boy was making, this being his tongue out of his mouth that was turned into a lewd smile, his cheeks flushed red as his eyes rolled back into his head from pure bliss.

''Here.'' Kaito said as he pushed the joint into the boy's mouth that he was still just holding in his hand, Len smiling at this as he breathed in the smoke again, wanting more of this amazing tingly sensation.

The older male just smirked at this as he just left it in the blonde's mouth, actually wanting to see what Len was like high out of his mind. There was still half of the joint left as Kaito was sure the boy would end up taking it all after he would be done with him.

''K-… Kaaito..?'' The boy stuttered as the older male chuckled, Len's voice coming out in weird giggles.

''Hm?'' The blue haired male answered as he gave the boy's cock a soft kiss, Len bucking his hips at this as he let out a gasp.

''C-can I be o-on top?'' He stuttered again as Kaito had to hold back another chuckle. Normally this would be amazing but since the boy was high and already having trouble with basic sentences this would probably end up in a cute clumsy disaster.

''Of course.'' He said as he pulled the boy's pants off, grabbing him by the waist as he pushed him into his lap as Kaito let himself fall back onto the soft white pillows. Len took another deep breath in from the joint as he smiled at Kaito, his face still having that lewd smile on it. He looked at the older male as Kaito was able to tell he wasn't thinking straight, Len's eyes couldn't focus, his pupils dilated and the whites now turned red.

''Well?'' Kaito decided to ask as this seemed to get the boy's attention, his eyes now looking at the older male as he opened his mouth, wanting to say something but nothing coming out. He sat like this for a few seconds as he suddenly started giggling, the joint falling out as the blue haired male had to hold back his own laughter. This was really amazing, Len acting even worse than he'd imagined.

Even though Kaito loved the blonde giggling like this he had enough of his stalling, pulling his own cock out and grabbing the boy's ass, forcing it down on his dick. All Len did was stop giggling, his face still having that weird smile on it as he just let Kaito do what he wanted.

''Hm~! You're cock feels _sooo_ good Kaito!'' Len moaned and giggled as the older male had to try his best not to laugh, this for sure being the weirdest kind of sex that he'd even had, his body feeling aroused but giggly at the same time.

The older male started moving the boy's hips as Len just sat on top of him, his hands now placed on Kaito's chest as once again his tongue slipped out of his mouth, his eyes rolling back again.

''A-aanh, m-more Kaito! Fuck me harder!'' He moaned as the blue haired male completely forced his cock inside of the boy's ass immediately, enjoying the view of the boy completely letting himself go as Kaito hoped he could once fuck him like this without using any sort of drugs, wanting to fuck the boy's brains out.

''Ahh! F-uck me daddy, don't s-stop!'' Len shouted as his thighs started to tremble, Kaito knowing this was a sign he was about to cum. The blue haired male's fingers now started to really dig into the boy's butt as he was forcing his hips to go faster with the second, now his own hips also thrusting upwards as he could feel the blonde's ass become even tighter than before.

''Fuck yes, cum for your daddy Len!'' He shouted as he could feel the boy tense up, his thighs clenching themselves around Kaito's waist as Len's cock spurted cum all over his chest while moaning loudly. Kaito let out a loud groan as he thrusted his hips into the boy once more, filling him up again as he bit his lip, this kind of sex being almost more fun than normal sex.

Len let himself fall onto the older male's chest as he panted, Kaito now softening cock slowly sliding out of him. Kaito sighed as he looked over to see the joint now lying on the ground, it now just being a small bud as Len had actually smoked the entire thing within a minute…


	19. Meeting The Family

''Hm, I'm not sure about this.'' The exterminator said as the older female just looked at him with a worried face. ''You said someone already checked this for you a week ago?''

''Yes, he said there was nothing to worry about but we just keep hearing weird noises and food in our kitchen keeps disappearing.'' She said as the man nodded.

''Well they must have a nest somewhere in the house, I think it's beneath the floorboards since this looks like a tunnel.'' He said as he pointed at the hole in the kitchen, the female nodding.

''What can you do about it?'' She asked as she man scratched his neck, thinking this over.

''I'm not sure. I can try to smoke them out but they won't be very happy with that. I also don't know where they might go so then you'll have to leave the house for at least a couple of days…''

''Oh…'' She muttered as this didn't sound like the best idea.

''Or we could try setting some traps and see if they come out.'' He said as the female nodded again.

''I guess we'll just have to try that.''

* * *

''That will be all for today.'' Kaito said as he could see the boy squirm in his seat, his face slightly flushed as the older male already knew what was going on.

''C-can't you just quickly…'' The boy started as he looked at the blue haired male, his face having a cute pout on it.

''No. I already told you, I'm not taking the risk of doing that here anymore.'' He said as Len let out a sigh, his head falling down on the table.

''Whatever.'' He said as he looked away, a little annoyed now but knowing the older male was right.

''Here.'' Kaito said with a smirk as he grabbed a box out of his bag, this having blue wrapping paper around it as it was about the size of a textbook. He pushed it towards Len as the boy just looked at it, surprised.

''I told you that you need to stop giving me these kind of things… What if my parents notice?'' He muttered as he already knew it would be a sexual kind of present, this being the only thing he'd gotten from Kaito up until now.

''Stop your whining, we both know you like it when I do that.'' He said with a seductive smirk as Len flushed again, looking away as he grabbed the box. He tore off the wrapping paper as he flushed even darker at the content. He'd gotten small toy's and anal beads before, but never a full on vibrator, this being of course colored dark blue.

''Gee, thanks…'' Len muttered as he looked away, trying to act like he didn't care as he actually really wanted to use it, his pants already being tight as it was only harder to breathe right now.

Kaito only smirked at the boy's remark as he walked over to him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the his room, Len just flushing as he stayed in his spot, not really wanting to walk around with a hard-on.

Just as he was thinking over if he should actually try and using this thing now his phone started ringing, the blonde already knowing this would be Gumi as she was the only one to call him except for Kaito.

''Hey Gumi, what's up?'' He answered as the girl on the other side sounded a little annoyed, her voice a bit rough.

''I think it's great that you and that guy have finally started dating but Rin keeps bugging me with questions about what we do every weekend you're supposedly at my place… I don't even know what to tell her anymore.'' She said as Len chuckled, only making the girl more irritated.

''You never told me Rin was asking you about that, why does she care so much?'' Len asked back as he could hear the girl give a short scoff.

''I dunno, go ask her yourself. And if you do, please just tell her something that will make her stop asking, I like her and all but this is annoying.''

''Sure, I'm just glad my parents haven't started asking too many questions yet.'' He said as the girl suddenly let out a gasp, Len frowning at this as he had no idea what she was so surprised about.

''Oh no… What if your parents call mine? Then you're dead for sure…'' She said as Len felt himself freeze, not even having thought about this.

''Err, well they haven't yet and it's not like I'm going over to your place more often than usual. I think they won't care… Just make sure your parents don't call mine to ask why I haven't been around as much or something.'' He said as Gumi let out another sigh.

''I'm getting kind of tired keeping up with all these lies…'' She said as Len chuckled again.

''Welcome to my life.''

* * *

Kaito opened up his front door as he immediately let out an annoyed sigh, his face turning into an irritated expression as he looked at the person now standing in front of him.

''What are _you_ doing here?'' He asked with an irritated voice.

''Damn, what a nice warm welcome. Don't be like that little brother!'' The red haired male chirped happily as Kaito just sighed, walking back into his house as he left his door open.

''Why are you so grumpy?'' He asked as he stepped inside, walking over to his brother as he didn't look too happy.

''Because I know why you're here.'' Kaito said as the red haired male let out a chuckle.

''Oh well that's where you're right… So, where is she?'' He said as the blue haired male sighed once again.

''Akaito seriously? Where do you think? We don't live together.'' He said as he grabbed a beer out of the refrigerator for himself, also handing one over to his brother.

''That's a shame. Dad told me she's pretty cute and also very young.'' Akaito smirked as the blue haired male let out a sigh, sitting down on the couch as he knew he couldn't talk himself out of this stupid conversation.

''Why do you care again?'' He asked as the red haired male only smirked.

''I don't, I just want to annoy you.'' He said as Kaito pulled his glasses off, rubbing his nose as he really wanted to punch him right now.

''You know, sometimes I really envy people who haven't met you.'' Kaito said as he looked at his brother, the red haired male taking a sip of his beer as he just brushed it off.

''So is your little girlfriend aware that you open the door with your chest out like that on a regular basis?'' He asked as Kaito scoffed at him as he was once again not wearing a shirt.

''It's my house, I can walk around naked if I want to.'' He said as Akaito just chuckled at this.

''Well that's true.'' He said as he took another sip of his beer. ''So how many girlfriends have you had before this one?''

''Why do you think I've had any?'' He asked as he took a big gulp of his beer, his brother now letting out a weird chuckle.

''Don't fucking tell me you've been a little virgin bitch up until now.'' He said as Kaito shook his head.

''I never said I was, I just didn't feel like any of the girls were interesting enough to actually date.'' Kaito said with a smirk as his brother gave him a surprised look, having to hold back his laughter as there was still beer in his mouth.

''Oh my god you're such a fuck boy.'' He laughed as Kaito couldn't help but chuckle as well. ''Does Ren know this?''

''Maybe.'' The blue haired male stated quickly as both of them started laughing again at the same time, Kaito starting to enjoy the company a little bit.

''Do you have a picture of her?'' Akaito smirked as he eyed Kaito's phone that was lying down on the coffee table. The blue haired male's smile fell as he couldn't show his brother any of the pictures he had of the blonde, this giving away that Len was a boy immediately.

''I do but none of them are… Save For Work enough to show you.'' Kaito said as this was true for the most part, the red haired male looking once again surprised at this, chuckling as he understood.

''Oh damn so she's young and kinky? Where did you find her?'' Akaito asked as the blue haired male felt himself freeze, not having thought about this yet as he needed to think of something quickly. What was a normal place where you could meet a lot of people?

''I bumped into her twice at the grocery store since she's so short. I thought she looked cute so I paid for her groceries in exchange for a date.'' Kaito said as this actually sounded pretty believable, being quite impressed with himself as he usually wasn't that good at making up stories out of the blue.

''Oh damn that's smooth!'' Akaito smirked. ''Just wondering, if before you weren't actually interested in dating girls why did you ask her out?''

''Like I said, because she looked cute.'' The blue haired male said as Akaito was quiet for a second, looking away as Kaito could see him thinking.

''I guess I won't have to ask what you did on that 'date' then.'' He said after a few moments as Kaito chuckled.

''I'm not _that_ desperate, I actually took her out for dinner before we fucked.'' He said as Akaito chuckled once more, taking a big gulp of his beer.

''Of course you did.'' He said with a smirk. ''I'm really curious to see what you would be like in bed.''

''That's fucking weird. We're brothers, you do know that right?'' Kaito said with a smirk as the red haired male nodded.

''I know, still curious though. I'll ask Ren this weekend.'' He said as the blue haired male sighed, his face turning back into an annoyed expression.

''You better not say anything weird to her.'' He said as he took a sip from his beer.

''Oh I'll say what the fuck I want to her.'' The red haired male said as Kaito scoffed at him, remembering why he didn't like his brother so much again. ''How short is she though? If you couldn't even see her while walking…''

''I think her head doesn't even reach my chest, so pretty short.'' He answered as he actually loved this about Len, this making him even more cute and fuckable as Kaito just wanted to squeeze his ass right now.

''Has mom been over yet?'' Akaito asked as they both knew she would be more than excited to meet Kaito's 'girlfriend', already been waiting for this to happen since he was 16.

''She did, thankfully Ren wasn't here when that happened.'' He chuckled as this would have been bad, his mother definitely not leaving Len alone before the got all the possible information out of him she could get.

Both of the males looked up as Kaito's phone started ringing, the blue haired male silently thanking himself that he turned Len's contact name into Ren just for fun, Akaito smirking at this as he eyed his brother.

''You better answer that.'' He said as Kaito nodded, knowing that if he answered Akaito would be able to faintly hear Len's voice on the other side. He grabbed the phone as he had to quickly think of something that would tell Len that he wasn't alone.

''Oh hey _Ren_.'' Kaito answered as there was a sudden silence on the other end, the boy understanding as he played along.

''Kaito!'' He said with a happy girly voice as the blue haired male was quite impressed by this, knowing that Len was good at lying and acting but this surprising him. ''Guess what? I bought this really cute dress today and it came with this super adorable purse!''

''Oh whoa calm down!'' Kaito chuckled as he couldn't believe this, was Len actually enjoying this? ''My brother is here too right now so if you-''

''Really?!'' Len shouted into the phone with a girly yelp. ''Put me on speaker!''

''S-sure.'' Kaito chuckled as he had to try his best not to laugh, Akaito also looking at him while having to hold back his laughter, his hand in front of his mouth. The blue haired male pressed the button for the speaker as he looked at his brother, giving him permission to talk.

''Hey there Ren!'' Akaito said happily as he was still trying his best to not laugh at Len. ''I'm Akaito, Kaito's big bro! Nice to meet you!''

''Oh? I had no idea you had an older brother Kaito!'' Len said with the girly voice as Kaito could get used to this, it being even more fun than when Len would talk with his normal voice.

''He sure does! I was born a whole two years before him.'' He said with a smile. ''So tell me Ren, how long have you and Kaito been together?''

''Exactly three months, two weeks, five days and 16 hours from now!'' Len answered as he wasn't even sure if that was the actual time they since when they first met, just wanting to play the overly attached girlfriend as this was way too fun.

''Oh damn…'' Akaito said with a softer voice. ''That's really… _Impressive_ that you know it that accurately.''

''I know right?! But how couldn't I, all I can think of is my lovely boyfriend!'' Len said as he had to bite his tongue from laughing himself, this giving away that he was faking it immediately.

''You're really head over heels for-'' Akaito started as he was cut off by a yelp of Len, after that a loud thud on the other side as suddenly a vibrating noise could be heard.

Both of the males their eyes turned big as they could hear the boy on the other side struggling to silence the noise, this taking about ten seconds as Akaito now had his hand in front of his mouth to stop himself from exploding in laughter, Kaito just smirking.

''Now I understand why you called.'' Kaito said as Len let out another shocked yelp, the blue haired male already being able to tell his face was full on red.

''Y-you heard that?!'' He stuttered. ''That was just… My phone!''

''…Your phone?'' Kaito chuckled as he eyed his brother, both of them smirking up to their ears. ''What are you using to call me then?''

''Shut up! Stop embarrassing me in front of your brother!'' Len shouted with his girly voice as he couldn't help but feel even more excited that his brother was also listening to him.

''Okay okay, I'm sorry.'' Kaito said with a chuckle.

''Don't worry, I didn't hear a thing!'' Akaito said while laughing loudly, this not being able to hold it back anymore as the blue haired male just sighed at this.

''Is it okay if I call you back later?'' He asked as Len flushed at how gentle Kaito's voice suddenly sounded, hating that he couldn't touch him right now.

''Sure.'' Len said with a more calm voice. ''I-I love you, bye!'' He said quickly as he ended the call. Even if he was pretending to be a girl and this not being an odd thing to say to Kaito, this made the boy feel very weird, his stomach turning as his face flushed bright red, they never really saying that to each other…

* * *

''What are these weird traps doing around the house?'' Rin asked her father as soon as she stepped into the kitchen, the older male making dinner as Len had once again cut himself.

''It's for the rats.'' He said as the girl let out a scared yelp.

''R-rats?! I thought we got rid of those!'' She shouted as her mother walked up to her, her face having a weak smile on it.

''I know but they keep stealing food and I keep finding their poop all over the place, I'm sure they're still somewhere in the house. The exterminator said they're probably somewhere underneath the floorboards and this is for now the only way to get rid of them.'' She said as she petted her daughters head to calm her down a bit, she herself also hating the nasty beasts.

''Ugh that's disgusting!'' She whined as she felt a shudder go down her spine.

''I know that's why-'' The father started as there suddenly was a sharp metal sound that filled the room, all of the people looking up as the older female looked over to the corner where the hole in the wall was.

''Rin, you better stay there.'' The female said as she girl's eyes turned big, she quickly walking into the kitchen as she already knew what it was.

''I wanna see!'' Len shouted enthusiastically as there was a weird smile on his face, walking over to his mother as there was now a dead rat in one of the traps, blood still dripping out as the animal wasn't moving.

''Whoa, that thing is bigger than my hand!'' He shouted as he heard another scared squeak coming from his sister, the boy just chuckling at this as he couldn't help but to love scaring her.

''Ugh this is really gross…'' The female said as she turned to son. ''Can you get me the rubber gloves out of the cabinet?''

Len just nodded as he walked back to his sister who was standing next to the cabinet, her face still in shock. The boy smirked at her as he grabbed her wrist, gently pulling it as he didn't actually want to drag her with him.

''Come check out that dead rat! There is blood everywhere, its intestines are all over the place!'' He shouted happily as Rin let out a scared scream, quickly pulling her arm back as she run over to her father, standing behind him as Len wasn't able to get her there.

'' _Len_ ,'' Their mother spoke with a stern voice as in a warning, the boy looking at her with an innocent smile. ''The gloves.''

The boy just grabbed the gloves as he walked back to his mother, she shuddered once more at the sight of the dead animal.

''You do it.'' She said as she walked off, leaving the boy as he didn't really mind. He pulled the gloves on as he picked up the animal with trap and all, the blood having stopped as he walked to the kitchen with it, smirking as he already knew that he just put it in the trash.

''What do I do with it?'' He asked as he almost pushed it into his mother's face, Rin letting out another shocked yelp as their mother sighed, her face just annoyed.

''Outside.'' She said as Len chuckled, nodding as he walked to the back door, throwing the trap and dead animal in the bin as he actually found the situation pretty funny. His sister being scared of the animals as Len himself actually thought there were okay, just as they didn't get to close or in his room he didn't care.

* * *

''Kaito, can you help me out here?'' Len shouted into the bathroom as it was the day of the family gathering, the boy finally having packed all of his stuff as he just couldn't close up the suitcase.

''Sure, what's up?'' The blue haired male said as he walked into his bedroom, the suitcase lying down in the bed as it was clearly way too full of clothing and god knows what Len put in there. ''I see you're behaving like a girl already.''

Len just pouted at this as he crossed his arms. ''Well why don't you start behaving like the big strong man that you are and close it up for me?''

Kaito just chuckled as he nodded, walking up to the bed as he flipped open the suitcase, looking at it as he sighed. All of Kaito's things were pushed into a small corner as Len had just thrown in all of his clothing, this being twice the amount that of the older male's as there were also 6 pairs of shoes in there, most of them being heels. Of course there was also a large bag full of toiletries filled with stuff Kaito didn't even know Len needed, the older male reminding himself once again of the fact that they were only leaving the house for three days.

''Do you really need this many shoes?'' He asked as Len scoffed at him, his face having a determined expression on it.

''Of course I do, just close it up already.'' Len said as the blue haired male just chuckled, nodding as he flipped the top of the suitcase over to close it, already being able to tell he wasn't going to be able to lock it up just like this. He turned his gaze towards the boy, Len looking at him with a questioning expression.

''What?'' He said as Kaito just smirked.

''Come over here, I need some extra weight.'' He said as the boy scoffed at him again.

''Go sit on it yourself, I don't want to wrinkle my blouse.'' The boy said as Kaito had to keep himself from chuckling again at this, Len already acting like a spoiled girl.

''I would but I don't think I'll be heavy enough.'' He said with a bigger smirk as Len's mouth fell open, his eyes getting big as he let out his third scoff of the day.

''Oh no, you didn't just call me fat.'' He said as the blue haired male just kept staring at him with the same smirk, not moving an inch.

''You fucking jerk.'' The boy said as he walked over to the suitcase anyway, sitting on top of it as it actually was enough to make it close, Len flushing at his as he let out an annoyed sigh.

Kaito chuckled as the boy got off the bed, his face red and furious. ''Shut up! I'm not fat!''

''No, just nice and chubby in the places I love.'' The older male said as the blonde clenched his jaw, his face flushing even darker.

''Shut up!'' He shouted once again as he turned around, making his way down the stairs as he for sure wasn't going to carry that heavy ass thing down.

''Yes that's what I meant, your ass looks amazing in those tight jeans.'' Kaito said with his husky voice as Len couldn't help but actually feel a little happy that he thought so. The boy just childishly stuck out his tongue at him as he walked down the stairs, trying to act annoyed even though he wasn't anymore.

* * *

''Ugh, finally!'' Kaito sighed in relief as they had arrived at the destination of the family gathering, this being a large house as it looked like some sort of mansion.

''We're not _that_ late, are we?'' Len asked with a hesitant voice as Kaito smirked at him.

''Only about 2 hours.'' He said as the blonde sighed, looking down with a flushed face. ''Next time we stop at a gas station you're staying in the car.''

''Whatever, it's not like you didn't want me. If we hadn't made that wrong turn we would have still been on time.'' The boy said as he gazed at the gigantic house, it was starting to get dark as the lights were turned on, it being 7:26.

''I can never resist you, you know that.'' Kaito said with a smirk as he grabbed the boy's chin, turning his head towards that of his own as he planted a gentle kiss on the Len's lips.

''L-let's just get inside.'' Len stuttered as he flushed, Kaito always making him feel so weird when he kissed him like that.

''Of course.'' He said as he stepped out of the car, Len also doing so as he let out a big sigh, suddenly getting very nervous as he was about to meet all new people, there probably being about 50 of them as this was Kaito's _whole_ family…

''Are you okay?'' Len tensed up as he felt Kaito's breath next to his ear, the older male now having the large over packed suitcase in his hand as he was looking at the boy with a somewhat surprised expression.

''I-I'm fine, just a little nervous.'' He said as the blue haired male smiled gently at him, this making him flush.

''Don't worry, I'll be with you all weekend.'' He said as he kissed the boy's cheek, Len quickly nodding at this as he ignored his turning stomach, trying to focus on what was ahead.

''Kaito, you're late!''

A sudden shout could he heard as the two males looked up, an older woman now standing in the doorway of the big mansion as she had a very big smile on her face, eyeing Len up and down happily. She had long dark red hair as there were strings of gray in between it, wearing matching red dress as it suited her very well.

''Is that your mother?'' Len asked as he already put his girl voice on, not knowing if she could hear them or not as they started walking towards the woman.

''Yup. Just be warned, she's _very_ excited to meet you… Just like all of my aunts.'' Kaito said with a smile as Len let out a big sigh, hoping he remembered everything Kaito had told him correctly.

''Oh my god look at you!'' The woman smiled happily as she almost run up to Len as she pulled her arms around his neck, hugging him way too tightly as the boy gasped for air.

''Mom please let her breathe.'' Kaito said as he smiled weakly at her, the woman letting go of the boy as she still had that same smile on her face.

''Oh right, sorry!'' She said as she stared at Len, the boy getting a little nervous at this. ''I'm Kaito's mother, Akane.''

''N-nice to meet you, I'm-'' The boy started as the woman cut him off.

''Ren right? I've heard so much about you already! You're really just as short as Kaito told me, so cute and chubby!'' She said as the boy felt himself freeze, his mouth now hanging open as he wasn't sure what to say at this.

''Okay! That's enough about Ren, why don't we go inside?'' Kaito quickly said with a nervous laugh as he pushed the two inside of the big mansion.

''I'll take you to your room.'' The female said as she walked up the stairs in front of the two males, Len having to try his best and not look too annoyed.

''Here we are!'' She said happily as they stopped at a big white door, this being in a hallway with three other doors as Len could only guess these were also guestrooms.

''Oh whoa, it's pretty big.'' Kaito said as he walked in, Len also looking around with amazed eyes as there was an enormous twin bed in the middle of the room, there also being a big closet and a smaller sized cabinet, this having a mirror on it. The walls were painted all white as the floor was a light hardwood one.

''There is a shared bathroom at the end of the hall, in case you were wondering.'' She said as she walked towards the door. ''Now don't take too long in here, everyone downstairs have been waiting for you all evening.''

''Sure, thanks mom.'' Kaito said as the woman smiled at him, nodding as she walked off. The blue haired male let his forced smile fall down as he let out a big sigh, turning around to face Len as the boy didn't look too happy either.

''Sorry about her, she's always pretty straightforward. My whole family is, actually…'' He said as Len pouted, looking away for a second as he turned his gaze back at the older male with puppy eyes.

''Am I really that fat?'' He asked as he could see Kaito's expression change into a more shocked one, letting out a small gasp as he walked towards the boy.

''W-why would you think that?'' He asked as Len let out a scoff.

''Your mother called me chubby…'' He said as the blue haired male sighed again, pulling the boy close to his chest as he gave him a gentle hug.

''She's not saying that as an insult, she actually likes it when people are a bit more full.'' He said as the boy nodded shortly.

''Do you like it?'' He asked as Kaito was quiet for a moment, letting out a small chuckle as he lifted the boy's chin, making his look him in the eye.

''I like you for you.'' He said as Len's eyes turned big, his whole face flushed dark red as his body froze at this.

''W-whatever…'' He muttered as he quickly turned his gaze down, Kaito pulling their faces closer to each other as he pressed his lips against that of the blonde's, kissing him gently as he could feel the heat of the boy's face against his skin.

''Once you two are done playing the lovely couple if would be nice if you would come downstairs to meet everyone.''

Len felt himself tense up as he heard a familiar voice fill the room, Kaito and him now looking over to see his brother standing in the doorway of their room with a smirk on his face.

''So that's what she looks like, pretty short indeed.'' He said as he walked over to the boy, holding up his hand for him as he looked him in the eye. ''Nice to meet you for real this time.''

Len just took his hand as he noticed how similar it felt to Kaito's, his body and posture also resembling him quite a bit. ''R-right…''

''How come you're late?'' The red haired male asked as he turned his gaze towards his brother.

''We took a wrong turn.'' Kaito explained with a weak smile as this was almost the truth.

''What, really? But you never get lost…'' The red haired male said confused as he looked at the blonde. Len's face flushed as he quickly looked away, Akaito's expression now turning into a smirk.

''Oh okay, I get it already.'' He said as the blue haired male scoffed, gently grabbing the boy's wrist as he walked off, just wanting to get this over with.

They walked down the stairs as they stopped at a pair of large double doors, Kaito looking back at Len as he took a deep breath, his heart beating in his throat as he was pretty nervous to meet everyone. The blue haired male smiled at him as he moved his hand from the boy's wrist to his hand, squeezing it to comfort him.

''You'll be alright.'' He said as Len's face flushed at his, his heart only beating faster now. The blue haired male opened the doors as the loud noise of all sorts of people talking to each other could be heard, this suddenly ceasing as all of the faces in the room turned to look at the two. Len's eyes turned big as this was even worse than he'd expected, feeling his body freeze as he felt his breath stuck in his throat.

''Oh my god, Kaito!'' There was a sudden high voice as everyone slowly got back to their conversations, the room filling up with noise again as Len let out a big sigh, almost collapsing to the floor as his thighs were trembling from nervousness.

''Brother, how are you?!'' There now stood a slightly taller girl in front of the two, she having the same short blue hair as Kaito as she was smiling up to her ears. Kaito just grinned as he gave her a hug, Len already being able to tell he was closer with her than with his brother.

''Great, how are you?'' He said as the girl didn't even answer him, her gaze just turning to the blonde as Len tensed up again, trying to stay calm as he was still very nervous.

''Your girlfriend is so cute Kaito, I would never have thought you'd be into short girls!'' She said as Len just smiled weakly at her, Kaito letting out a chuckle as he looked back at the boy.

''This is my younger sister Kaiko.'' He said as Len just nodded, shaking the girls hand.

''Nice to meet you.'' He said as the girl smiled brightly, Len not really sure if she was genuinely happy to meet him or because she just wanted to make the boy uncomfortable.

''Likewise!'' She said as she suddenly grabbed the boy, hugging him tightly as Len let out a surprised yelp, wondering if all of the females of Kaito's family were like this.

''I'm sorry, but you're just too cute, I couldn't resist!'' She said as she pulled the boy back, her hands still on his shoulders as Len just gave her a weak smile.

''And look at those fat cheeks! I just want to eat you up!'' She squealed as she squeezed the boy's cheeks roughly, Len's eyes closing because of this as he wasn't sure what was happening anymore.

''Kaiko please…'' Kaito muttered as the girl now let go of Len.

''Hehe, sorry.'' She said as Len just rubbed his cheeks, this hurting as he was sure he'd have some kind of bruising after this.

''Why don't we go meet the rest of the family.'' Kaito said with a weak smile as he looked at the blonde, Len being able to tell he wasn't feeling it but it needed to be done. Len just nodded as he also didn't want to as he would probably get hugged to death again.


	20. Pool Party

Len opened up the door of the kitchen as he let himself in, sighing deeply as he walked over to the blue haired male. Kaito was making dinner as his family had told him was 'tradition', Kaito always making dinner the first night of the gathering. Even though this probably just being an excuse to not have to talk to anyone for a while…

''I swear if one more person calls me 'cute' or 'chubby' I'm going to punch their teeth out.'' Len said as all of Kaito's aunts didn't hold back to tell him, even his grandparents and few of his uncles and doing so. His cheeks hurt like hell as they were constantly being pulled at, his back and ribs sore from the hugging.

''Don't let them hear that.'' Kaito said with a smirk as he couldn't help but to enjoy the boy's torment, already knowing from the start this was going to happen.

Len sighed as he walked over to the older male, hugging him from behind as his front was facing the stove. ''They're not going to keep doing this, right?''

''I don't think so, it's usually a one-time thing.'' The blue haired male said as he turned himself around, smiling at the boy as he pulled his hand through the blonde hair.

Len pulled his arms around the older male's neck as he gestured him to bend over, the boy standing on his tip toes. Kaito smiled at this as he did so, Len placing his lips against that of the blue haired male's as they kissed gently. The boy moved his lips as he parted them slightly, gently brushing his tongue over Kaito's bottom lip as he was asking for access, his body already getting a little too excited.

''Let's just save that for later.'' Kaito said with a smirk as he pulled back, Len pouting at this.

''Oh come on!'' Len whined as he pushed his hips forward, poking the blue haired male with his erection as Kaito almost couldn't feel it, the pants the boy was wearing being way too tight. ''After your whole family has now officially squeezed my cheeks into pulp you're not even going to give me a hand?''

''No, anyone can come in here.'' Kaito said with a more quiet voice as the boy let out a big sigh, the older male gently grabbing Len's arms as he pulled them away from his neck.

''It will only take like 5 minutes!'' He whined again as Kaito crossed his arms, looking at the boy with a more stern expression.

''I said no.'' Kaito said as he turned himself around again. He continued his cooking as he could tell the boy was pissed, this only meaning he was about to get desperate, which was usually very fun.

Len leaned over at the kitchen counter that was right next to the older male, sticking out his butt as he knew Kaito was already eyeing it all day long.

''You know, this counter is the perfect height for me.'' He said as Kaito looked over, a smirk already on his face as his eyes went straight to the boy's ass.

''I bet you could fuck me real good on here.'' The blonde almost moaned as he bit his lip, Kaito now letting out a sigh.

''Go get that horny ass of yours a room, somewhere not here.'' He said as he turned his gaze back to the stove, Len's mouth hanging open as he was shocked to hear this, the older male usually giving into him when he tried something like this.

Len pouted again as he forced himself in between the stove and Kaito, the older male looking at him as he raised his eyebrows, almost as if he was warning him.

''Get out, now.'' He said with a more rough voice as Len only get more excited because of this, almost as if Kaito was doing it on purpose. He smirked as he dropped to his knees, quickly fondling with the button of Kaito's jeans as he could already feel that he had a boner, this probably being the reason why he wanted Len out of there.

Kaito let out a sigh as he knew he couldn't really throw the boy off of him now, Len pulling down his pants as he grabbed the half hard cock, smiling up at the blue haired male.

He opened him mouth as he licked the lip, tasting the pre-cum as he had to hold back from moaning himself at this, loving the taste. He sucked on the tip as he toyed his tongue around the small steal ball, hearing the older male groaning at this as Len couldn't help but to feel pleased.

''We don't have time for this.'' Kaito said as he grabbed the boy's hair, forcing his cock all the way up the boy's throat as Len let out a surprised moan. ''Suck already.''

Len looked up as he nodded, starting to move his head back and forth as he sucked on the cock eagerly, slipping his own hand down in his own pants as he couldn't stop himself, his body too hot and turned on.

Kaito noticed the sudden increase in moaning from the boy as he looked down, seeing his arm moving as he smirked. ''Can't even control yourself?''

Len just ignored the older male's comment as he only started sucking harder, Kaito letting out a surprised moan at this as the boy just kept moving his own hand, his orgasm already feeling so close.

Kaito now started moving his own hips as the blonde's head was pushed against the stove, Len only getting hornier when the blue haired male would violently fuck his mouth like this. He just held his head still as he listened to the groans and gasps the blue haired male was making, the boy thoroughly enjoying this.

''So how much longer before-Whoa!'' The two froze as their eyes turned big, suddenly hearing a voice fill the room as they turned to look at the source, this being Akaito who was looking at them with a shocked expression.

Kaito quickly pulled his cock out of the boy's mouth as this only made the red haired male let out a loud gasp, his eyes turning even bigger.

''What the fuck…'' He muttered as the boy quickly got up, Kaito putting his dick back into this pants as Len turned his back to Akaito, looking down as he thanked the pants, these being so tight that his boner wasn't _that_ visible in this.

''Are you serious Kaito?'' He said as the blue haired male just let out a sigh, turning as he continued cooking.

''No answer?'' He said as he smirked, leaning against the wall. ''I guess I'll just go tell mom about-''

''Don't you fucking dare.'' Kaito suddenly turned as he looked at his brother, his face having an annoyed expression on it as the red haired male just kept his irritating grin.

''I had no idea you had such a gigantic cock, I'm impressed.'' He said as the blue haired male sighed, already having had enough of this conversation. ''I'm even more impressed by the girl who's able to take that thing all the way up her throat though.''

Len felt his face flush as he tensed up, thankfully still having his back turned to him as he had no idea what to say at this.

''What do you want?'' Kaito asked irritated.

''Just checking if dinner was ready yet but I guess not.'' He said as the blue haired male walked back to the boy, quickly pulling his hand through the blonde hair as he continued making dinner.

''So was that a piercing that I saw? I had no idea you were so kinky Kaito.'' The red haired male continued as Kaito now let out a loud irritated sigh, turning his gaze towards his brother as he really had enough.

''Here.'' He said as he pulled his pants down, pulling out his now half hard cock. ''Just take a good look if you're that dying to know.''

''Damn.'' The red haired male just said as Len really had no idea what to do with this situation, it kind of being his fault too.

''Not a word about this to anyone.'' Kaito said as he pulled his pants back up, the red haired male just smirking as he nodded.

''I'll just go tell them that dinner will be ready in 10 minutes.'' He said as he walked out, closing the door behind him as the two both let out a sigh.

* * *

''So are you guys coming with us to the pool after you're done eating?'' Kaiko asked as Kaito nodded. They were eating breakfast as Len let out a small sigh, really not wanting to go.

''O-oh, I forgot my swimsuit.'' Len lied as he had purposefully left it.

''Don't worry, I saw that you forgot it and packed it for you. It's in the suitcase.'' Kaito said with a smile as the boy had to hold himself back from glaring at him, his face just turning into a weak smile.

''Aw Kaito you're such a good boyfriend!'' Kaiko smiled as she walked off. ''I'll see you in a bit then!''

Len just pushed the last of his toast in his mouth as he got up, walking off to their room as he could hear Kaito walking close behind him.

''Hey what's with the hurry?'' He said as Len could hear a hint of a chuckle in there, both of them already knowing why he wasn't happy. They walked into their room as Len quickly closed the door, Kaito smirking at this.

''I'm not wearing that skimpy swimsuit!'' He almost shouted as the blue haired male just smiled, walking over to the suitcase as he pulled it out.

''Yes you are.'' He said as he pushed the swimsuit into the boy's hands, Len scoffing at the older male as he looked at him with an irritated expression.

''And what if I refuse?'' The boy asked. Kaito grabbed ahold of Len's chin as he pulled their faces close, their lips barely grazing against each other now as the blonde could feel the hairs on his neck stand up at this, his eyes getting big.

''I have a fun new game in mind, if you're interested.'' Kaito said with a more husky voice as Len felt his breathing quicken, being this close to the older male when he was talking with that voice was making him way too excited.

''Y-yes…'' He muttered as his eyes couldn't keep focused on that of Kaito's, his gaze turning down to his lips as he really wanted to kiss him right now but knowing that the older male was now in his 'teacher' act, not allowing the boy to do so.

''I'll ask small favors like this from you every now and then and each time you get a point. Once you reach a certain number, you can ask me to for a favor. This can be small or big, whichever you like.'' He said with a smirk as Len had to bite his tongue at this, loving the way this sounded as he eagerly nodded.

''Good boy… Or do I have to say, good girl?'' He said with a bigger smirk as Len didn't even care anymore, leaning forward to kiss the older male as Kaito pulled his head back, just out of reach of the boy.

''Let's say for the first time we go up to five. If you wear this for me I'll give you two points.'' He said as Len bit his lip, looking down as this really did sound good, getting the older male to do whatever he wanted sounded like an amazing opportunity.

''Okay.'' Len said as he quickly pulled his clothes off, feeling Kaito's eyes on him as he undressed too. The boy quickly eyed the blue haired male as he now had his back turned to him, Len really wanting to know if he had a boner too as he couldn't walk around in the swimsuit with a hard-on anyway.

He walked over to Kaito as both of them were now dressed again as the older male was wearing normal swim trunks, this being colored of course dark blue with black stripes on the side.

''Something is off in your cute panties Ren.'' He said with a smirk as the boy's boner was obvious, the material of the swimsuit being able to hide his dick but not his erection.

''I know.'' Len said as he looked up at the blue haired male with puppy eyes, grabbing his hand as he brought it up to his crotch. ''Can you fix it for me?''

''No.'' Kaito said with a smirk as Len let out a short whine, his face now turning into a pout. The older male chuckled at this as he grabbed the boy and threw him on the bed, the blonde being surprised by this as he let out a short yelp.

Kaito grabbed the boy's knees as he pulled the bottoms off of Len, pushing his legs up to his chest as he was now left open and bare to see. The older male bit his lip at this as he hated that he wasn't able to control himself around Len as much as he was around the other people he'd slept with, the boy just being too irresistible.

''Fuck yourself for me.'' Kaito said as Len looked up at him, his mouth hanging open as his eyes were half lidded, his face showing that he was already super turned on.

''D-do I get points for that too?'' He asked as he stared at Kaito, the older male chuckling at this.

''Sneaky bitch. Fine, you get one point if you do this for me.'' He said as he lowered himself to the boy's face, not touching him but just hovering above him as he was now staring at him up close, hoping to make Len even hornier as he knew he liked it when he watched him.

Len just pushed his fingers into this mouth as he sucked on them, his eyes trying to keep in contact with that of Kaito's as this was very hard, the older male staring at him making it even more difficult to control himself as this also felt pretty embarrassing, Len loving the feeling of it. He pulled his well lubricated fingers out of his mouth as he wasted no time pushing them into himself.

''Anh…'' Len moaned out as Kaito pushed his own fingers into the boy's mouth, loving the sounds he was making but the walls being pretty thin, not wanting anyone to hear them.

''Hmnn…'' Len moaned out with a muffled voice as he fingered himself, his eyes now closing as older male staring at him made him too embarrassed.

''Fuck, I can't take it.'' Kaito said as he pulled his fingers out of the boy's mouth, getting up as Len opened his eyes, his fingers stopping their movement as he could see Kaito now pulling out something out of their suitcase. He walked back to the bed as he forcefully turned the boy around, Len letting out a small yelp as his face was stuffed into the pillows. His ass was pulled up as Len smiled lewdly at this, already knowing what was about to come next as he wasn't complaining at all.

Kaito lubed himself up as he gave the boy's ass a hard smack, Len letting out a moan at this as he wiggled his butt at the older male, not being able to wait any longer.

''Just saying, if I fuck you now you won't get your point. Do you still want me to stick my cock inside of you?'' The older male smirked as he could see the boy looking back at him, his hands already gripping the pillows as he was panting heavily.

''J-just fuck me already!'' Len moaned out as Kaito pushed himself inside of the boy with force, groaning at this as the boy was tight as ever. The older male started moving his hips with a rapid pace as they really didn't have much more time before people would start getting suspicious, wanting to cum quickly.

''Ah, ahn!'' Len was making noise as always as Kaito pushed his face into the pillow, making him shut up as the boy understood, keeping his face stuffed in there. The blue haired male continued to fuck to blonde from behind, the fat of the boy's ass shaking with each move he made as he couldn't help but love this sight.

''This pretty ass deserves to get fucked hard.'' Kaito said with a more rough voice as he was now panting too, slamming into the boy once violently as the older male could hear the blonde's cries through the pillow, Len probably close to screaming by now.

The room was quickly filled with slapping sounds, flesh hitting against flesh as both of the two males were now panting heavily and sweating all over, Kaito having to bite his lip to hold back a loud groan, the boy getting tighter and tighter as he continued fucking him.

Kaito gave another loud slap against the boy's ass, Len's butt jutting upward as this as his body jerked back onto the older male's cock, his thighs trembling as Kaito could hear him letting out another muffled moan.

''Don't you fucking tell me you just came.'' The blue haired male said with a smirk as he could feel the blonde become limp, his body now sinking back into the bed as his legs could no longer hold him.

Kaito pulled himself out of the boy as he turned him around, Len looking at him with a lewd smile as he was panting.

''S-… Sorry.'' He muttered as he looked at the blue haired male's cock, which was still standing up straight, looking like it was about to burst any second now.

''C-cum in my mouth, I want to taste you.'' Len said as Kaito smirked, this being just about what he wanted to hear as he pulled himself up to the boy's face, pushing his cock into the boy's mouth as Len was still lying down on the bed, his head in the pillows. The blue haired male started moving his hips with force as he roughly fucked the boy's head into the bed, Len not minding this at all as he loved getting abused like this.

Kaito let out a last groan as he forced his cock all the way up the boy's throat once last time, cuming hard into Len's mouth. He panted as he wiped the sweat from his forehead before pulling out, giving the boy space to breathe once again. The blue haired male smirked as he pulled up his shorts, Len still having that horny look on his face.

''If you keep making that face we can't go down anytime soon.'' Kaito said as the boy chuckled, biting his lip as he got up from the bed, pulling his bottoms back up.

''I'll get back to my senses in a few minutes.'' He said as the blue haired male just nodded, smiling at him as he knew this was usually the case.

''Fine, let's just get down before anyone gets suspicious.'' He said as Len nodded.

The two walked down as Kaito squeezed the boy's ass once last time before they walked into the indoor pool, Len quickly eyeing him as they both smirked, the sexual tension in between them being just way too high.

''Oh there you are!'' Kaiko called out as the older male smiled at her. The girl was already in the pool together with Akaito and a few cousins Len had forgotten the names of. All of the adults were nowhere to be found, most of them having gone on a hike early this morning as they would probably not return until later this afternoon.

''That swimsuit looks so cute on you Ren!'' The blue haired girl squealed as the boy tried his best to smile at her. ' _Just wait until you see the back…_ ' He thought as she probably won't find that just as 'cute'.

Kaito suddenly run up to the pool as he dived in, this making the water splash everywhere as the girl just yelped out in surprise. The older male just chuckled at his sister as he looked back at the boy, who was still standing on the side as he looked rather nervous.

''Ren come on in! Don't worry, it's warm.'' He said as he held out his hand for the boy, Len turning his gaze towards the ground as he slowly nodded. Instead of taking Kaito's hand he walked over to the front of the pool, this having a pair of stairs as he could walk into the water this way.

He tried to move his body this way so no one was able to see his ass, not wanting everyone to think he was some sort of weirdo who would wear this kind of sexy swimsuit while being at a family gathering.

Kaito made his way through the water over to the boy, smiling at him as turned around, lowering himself as he quickly grabbed ahold of the boy's legs, pulling him onto his shoulders.

''E-eh?! W-what are you d-doing?!'' Len freaked out as he grabbed onto the blue hair, clamping himself around Kaito's head as he was scared.

''Sorry, we always do this.'' Kaito said with a smile as he firmly grabbed onto the boy's thighs, loving the feeling of those fat ass cheeks against his back and shoulders as he had to keep himself from biting his lip.

''You're on!'' The girl shouted as the pulled herself onto Akaito's shoulders, the two looking way too excited as Len felt his heartbeat quicken. He knew he was supposed to push the girl off of the red haired male's shoulders but there was no way he had the strength to do so, the girl being stronger and bigger than he was.

''I-I really don't think I can-'' The boy started as he got cut off by the blue haired male.

''Hush, yes you can.'' Kaito said with a smirk as he looked up at the boy, Len flushing at the sight of the older male's head in between his legs like this.

''Are you guys ready to lose?'' The red haired male said with a smirk as Kaito could only smirk back at him.

''You're so dead.'' He said as he walked towards them, the water making walking a little harder as he slowly made his way over there.

''R-really, Kaito I don't-'' Len started again as the red haired male shouted before he could finish his sentence.

''Start!'' Akaito shouted as the blue haired girl pulled up her hands and grabbed onto the boy's shoulders, pushing him back as Len was still holding onto Kaito's head, this taking him by surprise. He immediately fell backwards into the water as Kaito fell down too, still holding onto his thighs.

''Damn that was too easy!'' The girl shouted happily as she high-fived her brother, the red haired male now smiling too.

Kaito pulled himself up as he coughed, the water having gotten into his nose from the sudden fall.

''Kaiko you could at least have had some sort of mercy on Ren.'' He said with a chuckle as the girl shook her head.

''No way, if she's at a Shion family gathering she's gonna get the Shion way.'' She said with a smirk, Kaito just sighing at this.

''Err, where is Ren?'' Akaito suddenly asked as all of their eyes turned big, looking down as the boy still hadn't come up yet. Kaito wasted no time as he dove back into the water, grabbing the boy from down on the pool floor. He pulled Len up as the boy suddenly regained consciousness, taking in a deep breath as they were still underwater.

''Ugh!'' Len pulled himself to the side of the pool as soon as Kaito had pulled him above the water, coughing up all the water that had filled his lungs.

''Are you okay? Did you hit your head?'' Kaito asked with a worried voice.

''I-I'm fine…'' Len muttered as he was done coughing, clearing his throat as he looked at the older male, his eyes now red and puffy as his body was shaking.

''I'm sorry, I didn't think I could push you over that quickly…'' The girl said as she was now back into the water again.

''That's okay.'' Len said with a weak smile as he was still hanging onto the side of the pool, feeling no ground beneath him as he tried his best to keep his cool, freaking out from the inside once again.

''Let's just swim normally.'' Kaito said with a smile as the girl nodded, all of them slowly making their way to the deeper part of the pool as Len stiffened, still having a weak smile on his face as he had no idea what to do now.

''Ren, are you coming?'' The blue haired male asked as Len shook his head, pulling himself out of the pool as he sat down on the side, his legs still in the water.

''What's wrong? Do you need to lie down?'' Kaito asked as Len looked away, not knowing what to say at this as he really didn't want to lie to him.

''N-nothing's wrong…'' He stuttered as the blue haired male raised an eyebrow, the other two also starting to wonder what was up with him. Kaito was quiet for a second as he looked at the boy, reading his body language as it all suddenly clicked.

''You can't swim?'' He asked out loud as Len tensed up again, his face flushing as his eyes turned big. The two siblings looked at Kaito with a shocked expression, really not believing this.

Len shook his head slowly as he looked down, suddenly feeling very embarrassed.

''What? How? Didn't they teach you how to swim at school?'' The red haired male asked as the boy's face turned from embarrassed to a bit more of a gloomy expression, shaking his head again.

''I'm homeschooled.'' He said as Kaito had already understood this, the girl and red haired male now nodding.

''Come here.'' Kaito said with a smile as he held out his arms for the boy, Len looking at him with a slightly flustered expression. ''You can hold onto me, I'll teach you.''

The boy's face now went full red as his eyes were still big, quickly nodding as he looked down, reaching out as he grabbed onto the older male, hugging him tight as he let himself fall back into the water.

''You two are _so_ cute!'' The girl squealed as the red haired male just chuckled, finding this quite amusing as he'd never seen his brother act like this before towards anyone.

* * *

''You know, I always thought Kaiko had no boobs but your girl really beats her in that.'' Akaito said as they sat down in the living room. The 'girls' were upstairs as Kaiko desperately wanted to give Len a make-over, the boy not even complaining at this as he had gotten quite used to playing a girl already.

''So?'' Kaito asked with an unamused look as the red haired male chuckled.

''Nothing, it just tells me a lot about your preferences.'' He said as he took a slip from his beer.

''Well Ren may have no boobs but she has a fucking nice ass, which is all I care about.'' Kaito said with a smirk as Akaito nodded.

''I noticed, that swimsuit was rather… Interesting.'' He chuckled, the blue haired male looking over to him with a slightly mischievous smile. ''You made her wear that, didn't you?''

''I wouldn't dare to do such a thing.'' Kaito smirked, taking a sip from his beer.

''You two are pretty kinky, first in the kitchen and now this. What's next? Ren giving you a footjob underneath the table at dinner?'' The red haired male smirked as he also sipped his beer. Kaito chuckled as he looked away, this actually sounding like something they would do.

''Maybe, we'll see.'' He said as the red haired male just sighed at this.

* * *

 **I can imagine people are confused about the whole deal with the rats inside of the house but don't worry, it will serve its purpose later on! Just don't forget about them... Also, here is a sneak preview of what's about to come in a later chapter:**

 _The mother gave one of the bars to the boy as Len didn't even bat an eye at it, opening it up as he pushed the ice-cream into his mouth with a lazy look on his face._

 _All of the people were quiet as Rin and her father had a suppressed smirk on their faces, Len raising an eyebrow as he didn't understand it but getting that he'd just walked into a trap._

 _''What's up with you?'' He asked as he pulled the ice-cream out of his mouth, still not having had a bite yet as the female just smiled nicely at him._

 _''Nothing.'' She said as Len just let out a small scoff, now taking a bite out of the ice-cream. The second he did this his eyes turned big as he could feel tears hitting them, his mouth suddenly set ablaze as he also spit the bite in his mouth out immediately._

 _''Ah! W-what the fuck!'' The shouted as the three in front of him started laughing loudly, Rin almost letting herself fall to the grass as she couldn't help but love her brother's reaction._

 _''Oh haha very funny…'' The boy sarcastically said as he also pulled his tongue out, not even thinking about this as he was now even hotter than he started with._

 _Suddenly the laughter ceased as he looked up to see his parents staring at him with a shocked expression, the boy wondering what he'd had done._

 _''W-what?'' He stuttered as his tongue felt a little numb, the spicy flavor making it tingle._

 _''Your tongue...'' The female said as his eyes got big, quickly pulling it back in as he already understood what they were so baffled about, his face turning into a weak smile as he quickly made his way to leave, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder._


	21. Lesson Five: Dirty Talk

''Your hair is so soft!'' The blue haired girl said as Len just smiled weakly at her. Kaiko was blow drying the boy's hair as he'd just gotten out of the shower, now wearing clothes again instead of the swimsuit.

''T-thanks.'' He muttered as he actually wondered how no one had noticed that something was off with him, was he really that good at acting? Or did he just in general look like a girl?

Kaiko put the blow dryer down as she started brushing through the boy's hair. Len was sitting on a small stool in front of a mirror as he could see the girl gently smiling at him, sitting on her knees on the floor as she was thoroughly enjoying it. They were in Kaiko's room as this was easier with the whole make-over part, Len not having brought make-up as he didn't own any.

''Can I ask you something personal?'' The blue haired girl asked as Len looked up at her, a little surprised by this.

''Eh, sure.'' He said as he hoped she hadn't become suspicious of him.

''What size is your chest?'' She asked as Len tensed up, really not knowing what how answer this.

''Err…'' Len muttered as he grabbed the girl's free hand and put it on his chest, hoping she would understand as he felt his face heat up a little at this.

''Oh, right.'' She said as she smiled weakly. ''Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude.''

''It's okay, I don't really care. Kaito doesn't care either so it's fine.'' He said as he smiled at her through the mirror, the girl looking a little less nervous now.

''Well it's not like I have much to work with. I'm just so glad that my boyfriend doesn't care too.'' She said as Len's smile fell.

''You have a boyfriend? Why didn't you bring him over?'' He asked as this was the whole idea of this gathering, right?

''He had work so he couldn't join me.'' She said as she was done brushing the boy's hair, it suddenly being in a braid as the boy hadn't even noticed her doing this.

''Can I put make-up on you?'' She asked with a big smile, Len chuckling at this as this was about to get interesting, wondering what Kaito was going to think about it once they were done.

''Sure.'' Len said with a smile as Kaiko nodded, grabbing a small bag that was next to the mirror as this probably contained all of her make-up.

''Do you mind if I ask you some more personal things? It's just that there has never been an actual girl here I could talk to like you. All of Akaito's girlfriends always being bitches and _way_ older than me, and I don't really have any female cousins…'' She muttered as Len nodded, actually enjoying the company as he had to admit he felt himself becoming more gay with the second.

''How old are you?'' Len suddenly asked as he knew Akaito was two years older than Kaito which made his 29, but not really being able to tell what age the girl was.

''I'm 24.'' She said as Len nodded. ''I just really want someone to girl-talk with.''

''It's okay.'' Len chuckled again as the girl grabbed something the boy had no idea of what it was, she gently rubbing it on his face as he'd just let her do it.

''So when did you two first…'' She started as she paused for a second, Len already knowing what she was about to say as he remembered what Kaito had told him, chuckling at this. Kaiko looked up at the boy as she didn't even try finishing her sentence anymore.

''Do you really want to know?'' He asked as the blue haired girl could only smile up to her ears at this, nodding. ''The first date.''

''Oh whoa, Kaito sure doesn't hold back.'' She said as Len chuckled again at this, nodding. ''Was he any good though?''

'' _Very_ good.'' Len said with a smirk.

''Did you two have sex before coming over to the pool?'' Kaiko blurted out as the boy tensed up.

''H-how did you know?'' He stuttered as the blue haired girl smirked.

''Well, your swimsuit wasn't really covering your ass and I noticed that one part of it looked kind of red.'' She said with a chuckle as Len's eyes turned big as he flushed.

''O-oh…'' He muttered as he turned his gaze down, not really knowing what to say.

''Your ass really makes up in what you lack in chest. I bet Kaito thinks so too.'' She said as Len could only flush darker at this. ''Can I ask you for some advice?''

''Eh, sure?'' The boy said as he now looked up back at the girl, his face having calmed down a bit.

''Do you two do anything to spice it up in the bedroom?'' She asked as the boy had to hold back a chuckle, nodding as he wondered how much more she was going to ask.

''Really? Like what?'' She asked with a hopeful expression, the smile on her face telling the boy that she was seriously interested.

''Like have sex in other places than the bedroom…'' He muttered as the girl looked really surprised at this, her face showing no shock but more admiration.

''Really?!'' She almost shouted. ''Where?''

''Outside sometimes.'' He said as Kaiko's cheeks turned a little red at this, her eyes also getting a little bigger.

''Aren't you worried you're going to get caught?'' She wondered as the boy nodded.

''That's the whole point, that makes it even better.'' He said as Kaiko nodded, Len not being able to stop himself anymore as he just found this too fun. ''Last night Akaito interrupted us in the kitchen.''

''Oh my god, really? When Kaito was making dinner you..?'' She stuttered as the boy smirked at her.

''We weren't having sex but…'' He said as the girl understood, nodding as there now was a small smile on her face as well.

''What do you guys do?'' Len asked as the girl looked down, suddenly her smile falling.

''Eh, well that's why I wanted your advice, we don't really do anything. It's kind of getting boring for me.'' She said as the boy felt of bad for her.

''Maybe you could start with something simple, like dirty talk or something.'' Len suggested as the girl flushed again, her gaze turning away from the boy.

''D-dirty talk? That's way too embarrassing!'' She stuttered as Len let out a small chuckle, Kaiko looking over to him with a surprised expression.

''You do that too?'' She wondered.

''Of course, it's the first step. Once that boundary is broken you can almost do anything you like.'' He said with a smirk as he had to admit, telling her this he almost felt like a teacher, wondering if Kaito also felt just as good when he'd teach Len something new.

''B-but… What do I say?'' She said as she looked away again, the boy smirking as he was about to have some fun.

''Before the sex you can tell him what you want him to do to you,'' Len said as he grabbed the girl's hand, pulling the brush out of it. ''Something like ' _I want you to be really rough with me_ '.''

The girl's eyes turned big as her face flushed, swallowing as she didn't say anything. Len smirked at this as he couldn't help but to enjoy Kaiko paying this close attention to him even if she thought he was a girl.

''And during sex you can tell him how you feel.'' He said as he looked at the girl with a seductive expression, smirking as he brought his own hand to her chin, pulling it gently as he leaned in with his face, his mouth now next to the girl's ear.

'' _Ah! That feels so good, please harder!_ '' The boy muttered with a moaning voice as he could feel the heat from the girls face increasing, Len smirking as he was having maybe a little too much fun with this, Haku always having control in his situation as this was actually getting interesting.

He paused as he placed his hand on the girl's neck, feeling her heart beating fast as he could only guess this was for one reason... He himself wasn't aroused at all as he wasn't into girls, yet still he couldn't help but to be a curious.

The boy very slowly let his hand slide down as he stopped at the girl's breast, gently squeezing it as this was a lot softer than he'd imagined, Kaiko not even stopping him. He trailed his hand down further as he increased his pressure with each inch he came closer to the girl's pants, his fingers now sliding over the button and zipper as he could hear the blue haired girl give out a small gasp.

He roamed his hand over the front as he earned more gasps, the girl starting to tremble a bit, Len could only smirk as he could feel her heat through the pants she was wearing. He felt a little confused with himself as he thought he would hate girls by now, his mind not even telling him to stop or how disgusting this was as he wondered how far he could go with this before it did…

''Let's practice. Tell me what you want me to do to you.'' Len said with a more low voice as he knew what he was doing was wrong, this was Kaito's sister! But somewhere in his mind he didn't even care right now, too curious and intrigued by the female body as he'd never seen a girl act like this before. With the silver haired woman he always closed his eyes and hoped it would be over soon, never really paying attention to what was actually happening as the only thing Haku would do is tie him up and rape him.

''I-I…'' Kaiko stuttered as Len could tell she was very embarrassed. ''Put your hand in my pants… T-touch me.''

Len smirked as he unbuttoned her pants, unzipping them as he let his hand slide in, the warmth overwhelming him. He didn't even think to ask if he could touch her directly as he slipped his hand into her underwear, feeling the girl tense up as soon as he reached something small, slightly hard and slippery, the boy knowing what this was as he'd seen it in his biology textbook.

''N-ngh!'' Kaiko squirmed under the touch of the blonde, Len playing with the small bud as he teased his fingers around it, slightly squeezing it as the girl now grabbed onto the boy's shoulders.

''Tell me how it feels.'' Len whispered into her ear as he let his hand slide down further, slipping his finger inside of the warm cavern, the boy surprised by how slippery it was as he'd never had his hand inside of a girl before.

''I-It feels good… P-please don't s-top.'' She muttered as he boy let out a chuckle, this in no way turning him on but it being absolutely amusing and fascinating. With Haku he always tried to ignore every single part of it, hating the woman and finding her utterly disgusting. But somehow this was different, he was in charge here, this made him feel a lot better as he just wanted to tease Kaiko until she could stand no more.

''Are you two done-'' The two froze as they heard the door opening, Kaito's voice filling the room as he stopped his sentence half way, baffled by the sight in front of him.

Len quickly pulled his hand out of the girl's pants as he looked at the blue haired male with big eyes, his face turning into a weak smile as he knew he was about to get punished for real. Kaiko had a flushed face as she quickly buttoned her pants back up, slowly turning her gaze towards her older brother as she was just as scared as Len was.

''Are you fucking kidding me?!'' He shouted as the two tensed up at his loud voice, Len looking even more scared right now. The girl noticed this as she looked back at her brother, her face now showing an even more frightened expression.

''I leave you alone with someone for half an hour!'' Kaito shouted as he grabbed the boy's wrist, Kaiko letting out a surprised yelp as she wasn't used to her brother being this angry, Len knowing better.

''W-wait Kaito, it's my fault!'' She shouted as the older male stopped in his tracks, his hand pulling away from the door handle as he looked back at his sister with still a pissed off look.

''Explain.'' He said with a stern voice as he was still holding onto the boy's wrist, the girl's face flushing darker as she turned her gaze downwards to the floor.

''R-Ren was teaching me… H-how to d-d-irty talk…'' She muttered as Kaito's expression changed into a more confused one, looking over to the boy as he nodded slowly.

''That's your excuse, really?'' He said as Kaiko looked up at him, her face still looking scared as she was trembling. The blue haired male sighed as he knew his sister wasn't able to lie, the girl being too honest for that as this must have been the truth.

''Well if that's the case, I'll just punish Ren while she teaches you.'' He said as now the 'girls' in the room had a confused expression on their faces, Kaito smirking as he grabbed the boy by the waist and threw him on Kaiko's bed, Len letting out a small yelp at this.

''K-Kaito? What are you doing?'' The girl asked as the older male smirked, looking over at his sister.

''Like I said, Ren needs to be punished.'' And with that he climbed onto the bed too, Kaiko looking at the two in shock as Kaito grabbed onto the blonde hair roughly, pulling the boy onto his lap as his head was now facing the girl, his ass pointing towards the wall.

Kaiko had her mouth open as he throat was dry, not understanding what was happening. The blue haired male pulled down the boy's pants and underwear with one swift move as his fat ass was now exposed, the girl letting out a small gasp at this as Len felt his face flush, looking down at the floor as he didn't want to look at Kaiko right now.

Kaito raised his hand in the air as he could see his sisters face change into an even more shocked expression, understanding what was about to happen. The blue haired male slammed his hand back with force onto the boy's ass, the flesh jiggling at the hit as Len let out a yelp, the older male hitting him even harder than usual as he must be trying to impress his sister.

''A-ah!'' Len moaned out as he could feel his face flush, usually not caring about Kaito hearing him but now his sister was watching this all happening he suddenly felt embarrassed, his face flushing as his eyes turned big.

''K-Kaito stop, you're hurting her!'' Kaiko yelled as the older male looked at her, a smirk on his face as the girl was taken aback by this.

''Ren tell me, am I hurting you?'' He asked as the boy felt his breath stuck in his throat, looking over at the girl as he already knew what kind of game Kaito was playing at.

''N-no, I like it, hit me harder!'' He moaned as he wiggled his butt at Kaito, the girl's face now going from shocked to a dark red. The blue haired male smirked at this as he reached down to grab the boy's cock, teasing him as Kaiko wasn't able to see this.

''Beg me for it.'' He said as Len felt his breathing quicken, his body becoming hot as he could feel the girl's eyes on him, the hand stroking him lightly not helping.

''P-please, please spank me hard daddy!'' He shouted as Kaito could only smirk at this, his hand giving the boy's cock a strong squeeze before leaving it alone, only to smack his hand against the fat flesh once again.

''Ahn!'' the boy moaned as he looked at the girl, her face shocked and embarrassed.

''What would you say to Ren right now, Kaiko?'' Kaito asked as he grabbed the girl's arm, pulling her over to sit next to him on the bed as she let out a surprised yelp. She just looked at the boy in horror and excitement as her bottom lip trembled, not knowing what to say.

''Don't be shy, if you're going to learn how to dirty talk you can't get embarrassed.'' Kaito said as he grabbed the girls hand and placed it on the boy's ass, Len feeling this but couldn't see what they were doing.

''I… I have no idea what to say.'' She stuttered as she looked at her hand, Kaito's still on top of it as she couldn't move it away from the boy's ass.

''Ask her a question, Ren's very eager to answer anything for you.'' Kaito said with a smile, squeezing his sister's hand as this automatically made her squeeze the boy's ass, her face flushing as she could feel her fingers digging into the flesh as it felt very soft.

''D-do you…'' She stuttered as she wasn't sure what to ask, this being all very new and pretty confusing to her. ''What do you want Kaito to do to you?''

Len bit his lip as he turned his head, looking back into the girl's eyes with a begging expression, Kaiko already flushing at only this.

''I want to suck his big juicy cock… And then I want him to fuck me hard into the bed.'' The boy moaned as he was already panting, his mouth hanging open as he was drooling on the bedsheets. The girl's eyes turned big at this as she hadn't expected this answer, the older male now smirking as he let go of her hand.

''Tell her what to do.'' Kaito said with a smile as the girl looked at him with a somewhat slightly confused expression, nodding as she was starting to get the hang of it, her body also becoming aroused at this.

''G-get to it, suck him.'' She stuttered as Len nodded, moving his body as his pants were still pulled down, turning around as his head was now in between the older male's legs, the girl staring at them. Len pulled Kaito's pants and underwear off as his cock jumped out, Kaiko letting out a gasp as she couldn't believe the sight of it.

The blonde ignored this as he looked up at the older male, licking it from base to tip as he toyed his tongue around the piercing, Kaito letting out a low groan as he grabbed the blonde hair and pushed his cock into Len's mouth.

''H-hm!'' Len moaned as his throat was stuffed once again, loving the feeling and taste of Kaito's dick inside of his mouth as he started to suck, bobbing his head up and down as he could feel Kaiko's eyes on him in the back of his mind, this only making him hornier.

''F-fuck, you're such a little cock slut.'' Kaito moaned out as he pushed the boy's head down further, making his deep throat him as Len didn't make any complaints, already used to the feeling as he continued sucking and bobbing his head.

Kaito gazed over to his sister as she looked at the boy with a somewhat shocked but hazy expression, clearly aroused too. The older male smirked at this as he pulled the boy up by this hair, grabbing his chin.

''Tell her what to do next.'' He said to his sister as the girl swallowed, looking at Len, who was panting heavily as his mouth was open, saliva and pre-cum dripping down his chin.

''T-turn around.'' She said as the boy nodded, placing his ass towards Kaito as he raised his hips, making sure Kaiko wasn't able to get a glance at his balls and dick. He put his head and chest down on the bed as he waited for the older male to fill him up.

'' _Ren_ ,'' Kaito smirked as the two looked up at him, his tone being deep and husky at it caught their attention. ''Where do you want my cock?''

Len's mouth was still open as he suddenly understood, Kaiko of course still thinking he was a girl as he looked back at her, his eyes half lidded.

''M-my ass, fuck me in my tight ass.'' He said as he could see the girl's face change into a slightly shocked expression again, this taking her by uttermost surprise.

''Good girl.'' Kaito said with a smirk as he grabbed onto the boy's fat butt, pushing his cock inside quickly as Len let out loud gasps, the feeling of being filled up being more than amazing to him.

''W-wait, you can't just… Doesn't that hurt her?!'' Kaiko yelped as she was just too confused, never having thought of anal sex before as it just didn't sound great to her.

''Only the first few times.'' Kaito said with a smirk to her as he started moving his hips, Len letting out more moans as he grabbed ahold of the sheets.

''Ahn, ahh!'' He moaned loudly as he knew there were no people on this floor now anyway, letting himself go as he loved the older male's cock inside of him.

''P-pull my hair!'' The blonde moaned as he looked back at Kaito, the blue haired male smirking as one of his hands left the boy's ass to grab onto the blonde hair, pulling it as Len lifted himself off the bed at this, his hands on the bed to balance himself.

Kaito suddenly let go of the boy's hair making Len fall back into the bed, the blue haired male giving a hard slap onto the boy's ass cheek as he continued to thrust into him, groaning and panting heavily while doing so.

''Tell me who's my little slut!'' Kaito groaned as he slammed even harder into the boy, Len letting out more gasps and loud moans at this.

''I-I am! I love being your little slut!'' Len moaned as he felt his orgasm nearing, Kaito only slamming into him harder as he knew the older male was close too.

''F-fuck me even harder daddy! Ruin my ass, take it all!'' Len moaned as Kaito could only smirk at this, not yet knowing how he was going to help get his sister over this trauma as he didn't even care right now. He drilled his cock into the blonde boy's ass as hard as he could as Len moaned out, his thighs tensing up and trembling as he pulled his hand to his cock, catching all of his sperm in there as he couldn't let Kaiko see this, then all of this would be over…

''Agh!'' Kaito groaned out as he came, squirting his cum into the boy's perfect fat butt as he gave it one last slap. He panted as he pulled out, sitting back into the bed as he looked at his sister, who was looking at him with big but aroused eyes as she had her hands clenched.

''Now that's how you dirty talk.''

* * *

''Rin? What are you doing over here?'' The yellow haired girl asked as she looked at the blonde, her face looking anxious as she was leaning over at the sink in the bathroom, staring into mirror.

''Nothing… I'm just a little nervous about tonight.'' She said as the other girl chuckled.

''I thought you'd be excited, you've been messaging me all week about how you wanted to go to this party already.'' She said as Rin sighed.

''I know but that's before you told me _you-know-who_ is coming too.'' She muttered.

''What? But I invited Gakupo especially for you! I know it's been at least five years since you last saw him but don't worry, he's still hot. And I'm very sure he has a thing for you.'' The yellow haired girl laughed as Rin flushed.

''Neru! That's not funny!'' She pouted at the girl. Back when Len and she were still in school she had a crush on him, Neru knowing this as she was her best friend and classmate at the time. She was still had a thing for her teacher but this was someone she had a crush on for over five years already. Rin just hoped that if she saw him again she would forget all about the blue haired man, that never actually happening as she didn't really like his roughness anyway.

''Oh come on!'' Neru laughed as she pulled her arm around the girl's shoulders. ''You're already 17, it's time to lose _it_ already.''

''And with 'it' you mean..?'' Rin asked as she already knew what the girl had in mind.

''Your virginity of course!'' She shouted happily as the blonde sighed at this, pulling Neru off of her as she put her elbows on the counter of the sink.

''Don't get too excited, I'm not sure I'd want that.'' She muttered as Neru just scoffed at her.

''Ugh, don't be so boring. Just saying, when you've had sex once you don't want to go back.'' The yellow haired girl said with a smirk.

''I'll see what happens… I'm not going to act that desperate _like you_.'' She said as Neru raised her eyebrows, a slight smile on her face appearing.

''Like me? Are you trying to start a fight?'' She said as Rin just looked the girl's way with smile.

''With you? Never.'' She said while chuckling as the yellow haired did so as well, both of them loudly laughing in the bathroom.

''Don't worry, with all the prepping we did yesterday this party will be amazing!'' Neru smiled as Rin sighed, not really sure what the girl was planning but just leaving it.


	22. There Is A First Time For Everything

''Kaiko? Hello?'' The red haired male asked as he waved his hand in front of the girl's face. The blue haired female now snapped out of her trance as she was still too deep in thought with the pervious events, not really believing her brother could act like that as it felt like a dream.

''O-oh, sorry, what were you talking about?'' She stuttered as she could see Kaito looking over to her, his face just straight as this almost scared her, knowing she couldn't tell anyone about what had happened.

''Are you even paying attention?'' Akaito said as they were playing a group game. Kaito, Len, Kaiko and Akaito now sitting in the living room together. The game they were playing included everyone writing down multiple things about themselves on small pieces of paper and mix them together. Someone would pick out a piece of paper and everyone has to guess whose it is.

''Right, what did you say again?'' She asked the red haired male as he sighed, grabbing his beer as he took a sip.

''I got so drunk I found myself in a house of a person I didn't even know.'' The red haired male read again as the girl nodded, smirking slightly at this.

''That's got to be yours.'' She said as Kaito nodded.

''Ugh fine but that one was just too easy.'' He said as he put the piece of paper aside. ''Your turn.''

The blue haired girl picked up another piece of paper as she read it out loud. ''I have a sister.''

''Are you kidding me? That could be anyone except you.'' The red haired male chuckled as he looked at Kaiko, the girl just shrugging.

''Well I think it's Ren since that's one of the things you don't know about her yet.'' Kaito said as he looked over to the boy, Len nodding at this.

''Oh really? Older or younger?'' Kaiko said with a more interested voice as Len shook his head, the two across from him now confused.

''I have a twin sister but if you put it that way is she about two minutes older than me.'' He said with a smile as the red haired male nodded, smirking as he looked at Kaito.

''So does she look much alike?'' He asked as the blue haired male smirked back, already knowing what he was getting at.

''They're identical twins so yes.'' He said as Kaiko smiled brightly.

''That's so cool!'' She said as Len looked at her with a surprised look, not having expected this reaction.

''Thanks.'' Len muttered. He didn't think she'd be acting normal to them again this soon, the girl being quite shook up after what she saw as she passed out completely, only waking up about 15 minutes later.

''I'll get the next one.'' Kaito said as he grabbed another small piece of paper, chuckling as he read this.

''Oh please this has got to be yours Akaito.'' He said with a smirk. ''I lost my virginity at age 15.''

''Eh? That's not mine…'' He muttered as Kaito looked surprised at this, his smirk only turning wider as he looked over to his sister.

''Seriously?'' He asked as the girl flushed a bit, looking away with a weak smile as she nodded. ''I never thought you were wild like that.''

''Whatever, I was out of ideas of what to write down since you changed the rules that all of the facts had to be things we didn't know about each other yet…'' The girl sighed as she looked away.

''True.'' The red haired male said as he looked over to the blonde. ''Your turn.''

Len nodded as he grabbed a paper out of the pile, reading it in him mind as he frowned, the others noticing this.

''Don't keep us waiting, what is it?'' Akaito smirked as this could only be good.

''Eh…'' Len started as he felt like this was just a joke one, this couldn't be one of them, right? ''I am not straight.''

''What the? That's not me…'' Kaiko muttered as she looked over to her two brothers, the red haired male just as shocked as all of them now turned their gaze towards the blue haired male, sitting on the couch with a suppressed smile on his face.

''Don't you fucking tell me you're gay Kaito, I'm ain't believing that shit.'' Akaito said with a dumbfounded expression as Kaito just let out a chuckle, Len staring at him with just as a confused look as he had no idea what to think of this. Was he just playing them all? Was this really serious?

''Well I'm not gay as you can see…'' He said as he looked over to the blonde, Len's mouth now hanging open as he understood.

''B-but… Why have you never told me?!'' Len blurted out as he looked at the blue haired male with a more pouting expression.

''Whoa sorry, I just didn't think it was that important-'' Kaito started as he was cut off by Len.

''It _is_ important! I want to know these kind of things!'' The boy almost shouted as his face now showed a more whiny expression, the older male only finding this cute. Kaito smiled weakly as he grabbed onto his waist, pulling him close.

''Alright, I'm sorry.'' He muttered gently as Len closed his mouth immediately, his face flushing as he turned his gaze away from the staring eyes in front of him.

''Damn, that's surprising. You don't look… Half-gay to me though.'' Akaito said as the blue haired male smirked at him.

''Oh, what does a _half-gay_ look like then?'' He asked as the red haired male looked down, shutting his mouth as he knew that had been a stupid thing to say.

''I-I'll just grab another one.'' Akaito said as he reached out to grab another piece of paper, unfolding it as he read it out loud, already smirking again. ''I have a genital piercing.''

The red haired eyed Kaito intensely as the older male chuckled. ''Well, that's true but not mine.''

Kaiko and Akaito looked at each other with a confused look, both wondering who of them had written is down as the answer came soon, Len letting out a small chuckle as this caught all of the people's attention.

''Really?'' The girl asked as she looked over to the boy, Akaito just sighing as he smirked at this.

''I'm not even surprised.'' He said as he looked over to his sister. ''Did you know about Kaito's?''

The girl froze at this as she had only found out today, knowing that Akaito must have probably seen it yesterday when he interrupted the two in the kitchen.

''Err, well…'' She stuttered as she looked away, Akaito turning his gaze towards the blue haired male with a confused smile.

''Do you usually go around showing your dick to everyone?'' He asked as Kaito scoffed.

''Of course, it's a hobby of mine.'' He joked as he hoped he could brush it off like this. Akaito just chuckled as he looked away, the girl just grabbing another paper as she wanted this conversation to end already.

''I smoked pot in college.'' She read as she immediately looked over to the red haired male, the man chuckling at her fast reaction.

''Damn, busted.'' He said as Len couldn't help but to let out a small chuckle as well, this probably being the most extreme thing he'd done as he and Kaito were already passed that stage.

''And why are you laughing at me?'' Akaito smirked as Len turned his towards Kaito, who couldn't help but let out a small laugh at this as well. ''Damn, how many secrets are you hiding from us Kaito?''

''Just a couple of 100.'' He said as the blonde had now calmed down, there still being a smile on his face.

''Spill it already, did you smoke something too?'' He asked as Kaito nodded, the girl looking at her brother with a baffled expression as she was really surprised to hear this.

''More so snorting but whichever you like.'' He said as the two in front of him froze, their mouths hanging open as they had no idea what to say at this. Their brother was usually the type to not tell anyone about his personal life, even with his family. And here he was, spilling all of his secrets at them all at once.

''Y-you… I… W-what?!'' Akaito shouted as he was seriously shocked. ''You did cocaine in college?!''

''Of course not.'' Kaito said as his smile fell, the two even more confused by now.

''Then it's just a joke?'' Kaiko asked as Kaito shook his head, his face still straight of laughter as Len was really enjoying the reactions of the two.

''No joke, I didn't do that sort of thing in college. If I can recall correctly the last time I used was with Ren last weekend, right?'' He said casually as he looked over to the boy, Len nodding slowly as he had to keep in his laughter.

''You're fucking kidding…'' Akaito said with open mouth, his expression suddenly changing into a smirk. ''Did you bring any?''

''Do you really think I'd be that stupid?'' Kaito said with a more stern voice. Len was quiet as he tried to keep a straight face, his being really hard as he could feel the red haired male eyeing him intensely.

''I think someone did though…'' Akaito said with a smirk as the blue haired male's smile fell, his eyes turning big as he looked over to the boy. The blonde quickly turned his gaze away from everyone as he could feel his face flush, not really liking this as he wanted to keep this a secret from Kaito. He couldn't help it as he just really wanted to feel the high again, his body screaming for it even if the cocaine from last weekend left him with a headache that lasted 2 days…

''Are you serious Ren?'' Kaito scoffed as the boy still couldn't meet his gaze. ''Why? When did you even think it was going to be a time to use it?''

''I just…'' Len muttered as he slowly turned his face to the older male, there now being a somewhat ashamed look on it. ''Tonight…''

''Tonight? Really?'' The blue haired male scoffed again as he crossed his arms, the boy looking down as he knew Kaito was pissed.

''How much do you have?'' The red haired male smirked as Kaito looked over to him, his face showing a clear warning as he squinted his eyes. ''Oh don't be like that, I bet mom would love to lecture you even at this age about drugs. I say we all use it tonight in exchange for not telling.''

''You really inspire my inner serial killer.'' Kaito said with a sigh as he sat back into the couch. The red haired man just let out a chuckle, the girl sitting next to him too confused to say anything.

''So that's a yes then? Great, why don't we go out around 10?'' Akaito said as the blue haired male was still glaring at him, the two 'girls' just sitting there and keeping their mouths shut, knowing this was something they had to say out of.

* * *

'' _He's here_.'' Neru almost whispered into the girl's ear as Rin tensed up at this, almost dropping her drink.

''Fucking hell Neru!'' The girl shouted. The party was now fully going and loud music was blasting, Neru's house filled with people as Rin's voice could only be heard by the yellow haired girl.

''Hehe, don't worry no one heard that.'' She said as Rin pouted at her, her heart beating in her throat as she was pretty nervous. What was she expecting to happen tonight? Even more important, what was _he_ expecting to happen?!

''I'm not sure if I can do this…'' The blonde muttered as Neru gave her a pat on the back.

''Of course you can!'' She said as she pushed a small square package into her hand, Rin's eyes getting big as her face flushed.

''Neru!'' She shouted as she was really starting to get nervous now, her hand almost shaking as she looked at the condom that the girl had given her.

''What? I bet you're going to need it.'' She said with a smirk. ''Oh look, there he is!''

Rin felt her heart stop for a second as she looked up slowly, her eyes now focusing on the purple hair as her red face only flushed darker. He still looked as handsome and hot as he did five years back, his body having grown of course as this only made him look sexier to Rin.

''Oh hey Rin!'' He smiled as soon as he saw the girl, his face turning into a gentle smile as he walked towards her.

''Good luck!'' Neru said before she walked off, Rin just standing in her spot like a statue as she had no idea what to do.

''It's been so long, how are you?'' Gakupo asked as Rin smiled weakly at him, swallowing her nervousness as best as she could. She quickly pushed the condom into her back pocket as she wouldn't want him to catch her with it, that for sure being awkward.

''I-I'm great…'' She muttered as the purple haired guy's smile fell a little, noticing something was off. ''How are you?''

''I'm good, thanks.'' He said as his face suddenly flushed a little, Rin seeing this as she quickly looked away.

''Can I get you something else to drink?'' He asked after a few seconds of silence as Rin looked down at her cup, this almost being empty.

''S-sure.'' She said as the purple haired guy nodded.

''What would you like? I'm getting myself a beer…'' He said as Rin looked up at him, suddenly realizing that he was 19 and already drinking alcohol. Didn't he know Rin was only 17?

''Err, just get me a beer too.'' She said as he nodded, walking off as Rin let out a big sigh. What was Neru even thinking? Already talking to him made her tremble, let alone kiss or have sex! The blonde slapped herself in the face in her mind as she needed to get herself together, this was probably a once in a lifetime chance, she at least needed to get Gakupo's number if she wanted to keep in touch with him.

''Here you go.'' Gakupo said as he handed the girl the cup, Rin's thoughts cut off as she took the drink from him.

''Thanks.'' She said as she took a quick sip, this being the first time she tasted alcohol as this flavor was kind of odd to her.

''Can we maybe… Go somewhere else? I really want to catch up but we can't really talk here.'' Gakupo asked as Rin was taken aback by this, was he interested in her too? Really?

''Okay.'' Rin just said as she followed him close behind, walking up the stairs as the further they got into the house the less people they saw. The blonde was starting to feel her heart beating in her throat again as she hoped he wasn't taking her to a bedroom or something, this really being way too quick as she was sure her heart wasn't able to take that.

''Is here okay?'' He asked as Rin was snapped out of her thoughts once again, looking up as they were now standing on the second floor balcony, this looking over at a big lake as the lights of the houses that surrounded it twinkled in the water. The girl was quiet for a second as she stared at it, the sky dark blue as the sun had just set, her face heating up as this was more than okay.

''It's beautiful.'' She muttered as she could feel the purple haired guy grab her hand, this being warm and strong as she flushed even darker. She put down her drink next to that of Gakupo's on the side of the balcony, getting a feeling this was the right thing to do as she was going to drop it from nervousness otherwise.

''Good.'' He said as Rin could feel him getting closer, his breathing close to her ear as she squeezed her eyes shut, not really knowing what to do with this situation.

''I'm not sure how to tell you this but I've always liked you Rin, more than any other girls.'' He said as the blonde felt her other hand also being grabbed, the cold wind blowing by making her shiver as Gakupo's hands were warm.

''I-I…'' Rin muttered as she slowly opened her eyes again, seeing the purple haired guy starting at her with a somewhat flushed but determined expression.

''If you don't feel the same just please tell me honestly.'' He said as his gaze turned to the side, Rin's eyes getting big as she had no idea what to say, her throat was dry as she couldn't speak. How could she let him know that she felt the same while she was this nervous?!

The blonde grabbed onto Gakupo's cheeks as she pressed her lips against that of his, her face completely flushed as she had no idea how she was even pulling this off, her hands shaking and her head spinning.

She let go of the purple haired guy as he was looking at her with the most baffled expression, his eyes big as there also was a big smile on his face. Rin just smiled back at him weakly as she looked down at their hands, still entwined together.

''You have no idea how happy this makes me.'' The purple haired guy said as he let go of the girl's hands and hugged her tightly, Rin letting out a small yelp as this was a bit sudden. The girl smiled as she could finally feel her body relax again, hugging him back as the breathed in his scent.

''Me too.'' She said as she pulled back, getting a little more courageous as Gakupo looked at her with a small confused look, wondering why she wasn't hugging him anymore. ''Let's go back inside.''

''Oh, sure…'' He said as he wasn't sure if he'd done something wrong for Rin to want go back inside so quickly. The girl grabbed the male's hand as they left their drinks on the balcony, no longer having any need for them. Rin walked past the stairs as Gakupo frowned at this, wondering if she just hadn't seen them or if she wanted to show him something else.

''Err, the stairs… We just missed them.'' He said as Rin looked back at him, her face having a smirk on it.

''I know.'' She said as Gakupo's eyes turned big, suddenly understanding what she was doing as he couldn't help but to get excited and a little worried. This was the girl he had a crush on for half a decade already, how was supposed to control himself when she was acting like this?!

Rin opened up the door of the guest room she was sleeping in, this being at the far end of the house as the music almost couldn't be heard here. Gakupo walked in as he knew what was about to come, hoping he was able to take it slow as he really had no idea what was going on in the girl's mind right now.

''You know, I was so nervous to see you again.'' The girl started as Gakupo turned himself to her, seeing her lock the door as he swallowed at his. ''But for some reason, I feel much more calm now.''

She walked towards the purple haired male with a smirk as she gently pushed him onto the bed, Gakupo just sitting down as Rin sat down on his lap. The purple haired guy felt his breath stuck in his throat as he felt the heat from the girl onto his crotch, hoping he could hide his boner from her as this was almost impossible.

''I want to have sex with you.'' She said with a more low voice into the guy's ear, Gakupo tensing up at this as he wasn't sure if this was really the girl he'd come to know so well.

''P-please Rin!'' He suddenly shouted as he pushed the girl back a bit, grabbing her shoulders as he just had to say it, even if it meant destroying his pride.

''You don't want to?'' Rin asked as she felt a little disappointed by this.

''That's not it, I _do_ want to…'' He muttered as he looked down, his face flushing a little. ''But it's my first time…''

Rin was taken aback by this as she really hadn't thought he'd be a virgin, she herself never having had sex before either but since he was good looking and going to a normal school she thought he already had his turn.

''Oh…'' She muttered as the purple haired guy just looked away. ''Mine too.''

''R-really?!'' Gakupo's eyes went big as he looked at the girl in disbelieve, was he really about to get this lucky?!

Rin nodded as she smiled weakly at him, the guy smiling up to his ears. He grabbed the blonde as he threw her on the bed, getting on top of her as his pants were already too tight to control himself anymore. He pushed his lips onto that of the girl's as he kissed her roughly, his hands roaming over her body as he rubbed his clothed cock against her crotch.

''H-hm!'' Rin let out a small muffled moan as she could believe that he already had an erection, this being just from kissing her as she felt a little proud. The purple haired guy let go of her as he looked into her eyes, his face having a big smile on it.

''Just tell me if you want me to stop, okay?'' He said as Rin nodded, his face flushed as she could still feel the hardness poking her. Was she really about to do this? Was this really happening? She just wished that she didn't screw anything up, hoping the pain was minimal as she just wanted to enjoy this time.

* * *

''I guess here is okay.'' The red haired male spoke as he stopped at a spot in the forest, this being a big open area with a small water nearby.

''Tell me why I'm here again?'' Kaiko asked as her brother just smirked at her, pulling an arm around her shoulders.

''Because you're a witness and you need to be silenced.'' Akaito spoke as the girl just sighed, not having any intention of telling anyone about this at all in the first place. She just tagged along as all the only people in the house at the time were just boring adults or annoying cousins, wanting to get at least some sort of an interesting night.

''Okay but before we actually do this, I want to get a few things out of the way.'' Kaito started as all of the people looked up at him, everyone now paying attention.

''Cocaine is pretty addictive and you'll have one hell of a headache tomorrow, which can last a few day's if you're in luck.'' He said as the red haired male smirked.

''Are you trying to get us to back off? Not working.'' He said as Kaito scoffed at him, continuing anyway as he ignored him.

''Also, the effects of this stuff can vary per person but most of the time you'll get very happy, lots of energy, more confident and most fun of all, cocaine is _very_ sexually stimulating.'' He said with a smirk as the red haired male chuckled, the girl looking at him with a more shocked expression.

''Wait, what's going to happen if we use it while it's just with the four of us then?'' Kaiko asked as she crossed her arms, not really knowing if this was a good idea anymore.

''I'm not sure, most likely some stuff we're going to regret later on. Still want to go for it though?'' Kaito asked as the red haired male let out a big sigh.

''Enough! Kaito's just playing you, he doesn't want to share his shit with us. Let's get to it!'' He said as the blue haired male let out a chuckle.

''Whatever you want.'' He said as he pulled out the small bag with the white powder in it. He also pulled out a small glass plate he'd brought with him out of his backpack, putting it down on an old tree stump as he sat down. He started prepping everything as the red haired male was smirking throughout the whole thing, getting very excited as he couldn't wait.

Kaiko was looking a little nervous as she wasn't sure about this at all but still curious enough to try it, Len sitting down next to Kaito as he already had a small rolled up paper in his hand.

''So, who wants to go first?'' Kaito asked as he had laid out 4 equal white lines of powder, Len scooting himself closer to it as his face showed more than excitement.

''Who do you think? I brought it here, I'm going first.'' Len said as Kaito chuckled, shifting himself as he gave the boy a little bit more space. The blonde smirked at Kaiko and Akaito, who now sat down around the stump as well. He leaned down with his head as he put the small rolled up paper in front of his nostril, pushing the other one closed with his finger. He breathed in as he snorted the whole white line away in one go, the red haired male a little surprised at this as he didn't think such a small person could just take a hit like just that.

Len looked up at the two as he wiped his nose, there being a small portion of the cocaine on it. He handed the rolled up paper over to Kaito as he smiled, sitting back as he smirked at the two in front of him.

Kaito repeated this process as he handed the paper over to his brother, the red haired eagerly taking it as he also snorted his potion.

''Damn, that feels weird!'' He said with a smile as he gave the paper to his sister, the girl taking it but hesitating as she still wasn't sure about this.

''Don't worry Kaiko, we won't tell anyone. What happens tonight will stay between the four of us, right?'' Len said as he looked at the two older males, who nodded as Kaiko just smiled weakly, this making her feel a little better.

''Okay but if I do something weird I'm going to blame it on the cocaine.'' She said with a smirk as Len chuckled at this, nodding. She leaned down as she did the same as the others, snorting up the small line of powder as this didn't hurt her nose as much as she thought it would, it just feeling strange.

''So how long does this stuff take to kick in?'' Akaito asked as the blue haired male put all of the things back in his backpack, already knowing they were going to break the glass plate if he didn't.

''About 10 minutes.'' He answered as the red haired nodded, smirking. ''The high will last about 2 to 3 hours at most.''

''I just can't wait so see what you'll be like all fucked up.'' Akaito smirked as he looked at the blue haired male.

''Of course you can't.'' He said as the blonde smirked, his body being smaller as the cocaine was kicking in quicker, his pupils already getting big as he leaned against Kaito's arm.

''You know Kaito, I always wanted a tongue piercing. Why don't we go get it somewhere tomorrow?'' He asked as the blue haired male chuckled, looking over at the boy.

''You always get high so easily.'' He said as the red haired male chuckled, already enjoying this.

''I'm not high… Yet. I really mean it.'' He said as he looked up at the blue haired male, Kaito just nodding in disbelieve. Len scoffed at him as he got up, already having trouble walking.

''W-whatever! I'm going to pee.'' He said as he walked off, the two males just laughing as it was also starting to kick in for them.

''I'm not sure she'll get very far…'' Kaito said as he looked at the boy, stumbling off as the forest path and the heels only made walking worse for the boy.

''I'll just go with her to make sure she doesn't fall into the water halfway.'' Kaiko said as she got up, suddenly feeling her head spinning intensely as she was sure it was kicking in for her as well.

''Okay, you do that.'' Akaito smiled as he let himself fall back onto the ground, not even caring that he was laying down on a bunch of old leaves and mud anymore.

The girl smirked at this as she stumbled off to the boy, already seeing him lying on the ground as he'd lost one of his shoes.

''Hey Ren, want some help?'' She asked with a smile as they were already about 10 yards away from the two males.

''Eh? No, I'm doing just fine…'' Len muttered from his low spot on the ground, not even moving as he was staring at the leaves in front of him.

''Come on, get up. You're going to pee your pants like this.'' Kaiko said as she grabbed the boy's shoe and put it back on his foot, helping him up as she herself wasn't as too stable either. They walked another few yards before both their legs gave out, the two now falling down on the ground giggling to themselves.

''This stuff is _so_ weird.'' Kaiko chuckled as the boy nodded, grabbing her shoulders as he looked at her.

''Actually… I d-on't need to pee at a-all.'' The blonde stuttered while still giggling, the girl now quiet as she still had a smile on her face, not thinking straight as she felt dizzy.

''Eeh? Then why are we here?'' She asked as she leaned in to the boy, their faces close as she couldn't help but to feel the heat in between her legs grow, Kaito probably telling the truth when he said this stuff was sexually stimulating.

''I just really wanted to fuck you.'' Len muttered with a smirk as the girl froze a little at this, her eyes not being able to focus as she didn't know if she'd heard that correctly.

''W-what?'' She muttered as the blonde just smiled, leaning in as he pushed his lips against that of the girls, Kaiko not even moving as she closed her eyes, her body just taking whatever she could get right now as she had to admit the blonde did turn her on, even before when she wasn't high.

Len pushed the girl down on the ground as he lay down next to her, his body also aroused because of the drug, his boner already visible thought his pants. He just wanted to explore the female's body again, this being too interesting and fun as this was the perfect opportunity.

He reached out underneath the girls shirt as he pushed it up, exposing Kaiko's bra as he let go of her mouth, his tongue now sliding down her neck right to her boobs. He pushed the thin piece of underclothing up as he exposed her breasts, her nipples already getting hard because of the cold.

Len wasted no time as he squeezed one of them, taking the other in his mouth as he started sucking on it, hearing the girl gasp and moan beneath him. He couldn't help but be a little proud that he was doing this, not having any knowledge of the female body or finding it arousing in any sort of way but still being able to make Kaiko feel good. If he was able to get her wet, he might even be able to make her cum.

He reached down with his free hand as he kept teasing the girl's nipple with his mouth, sliding his hand down the girl's skirt as he pulled it up. He rubbed the front of the girl's panties as Kaiko let out a louder moan at this, her thighs squeezing together as Len knew he was on the right track.

He pulled his hand down the girl's panties as he let go of her chest, looking at her as his head was spinning, his chest raising up and down quickly just like Kaiko's as he really wanted to rub himself against something right now.

''A-are you…'' Kaiko muttered as Len suddenly noticed she was looking down at his crotch, his face flushing as he would have been horrified if it wasn't for the cocaine, the girl thankfully also not thinking straight.

He decided to ignore her as he pulled her legs up with one swift move, pulling her panties up to her knees as he stared at her vagina, finding it interesting as this was the first time he saw one so up close.

He rubbed the top bud again as he let his finger slide down, feeling the slippery heat as he slowly pushed it in, hearing the girl cry out beneath him again. The boy had no idea what he was doing as he just started moving his finger, knowing at least this much.

''Ahn…'' The girl moaned as she didn't struggle one bit, her body loving the feeling as she hadn't felt this aroused and excited in a long time.

Len leaned in with his mouth as he gently started sucking on the top bud, Kaiko now tensing up completely as she let out a louder moan, her thighs squeezing together trapping the boy's head in between them. The blonde could only smirk at this as he knew he was on the right track, moving his finger in a quicker motion as he increased his sucking, finding the reactions of the girl amazing as he knew for sure he'd never get Kaito to make such a face.

''Ngh… W-wait… Ren!'' The girl moaned as she felt something was off, really loving what the blonde was doing to her but her body feeling different. She couldn't move herself as the combination of the cocaine and being pleasured by the boy made her weak, barely being able to speak as she felt like orgasming and peeing at the same time.

The blonde ignored her cries as he could feel her becoming tighter around his finger, her thighs only tensing up more as he body started to tremble. Len just hoped he could make her cum as he knew it was pretty hard to do with a girl. But he was determined, maybe the cocaine even made it easier.

''Ahg! I-I'm sorry!'' Kaiko shouted as she clenched her tights together, the boy's head now trapped in between her crotch and thighs as she couldn't take the teasing any longer, her body climaxing as she felt a strange new sensation overtake her, this being even more intense and astounding than a normal orgasm was.

The girl let out a big sigh as she relaxed again, her thighs releasing the blonde as she let her whole body now lay down on the ground, breathing heavily as she did so.

''That better be the most fucking amazing orgasm you've ever had you bitch.'' Len muttered as Kaiko tensed up again, getting up as her head was still spinning because of the high.

''Oh…'' Kaiko muttered slowly as she looked at the boy, his face and shirt dripping wet as he was covered in some sort of see-through liquid.

''Y-… You sprayed me in the face!'' Len wanted to shout as he stuttered, he still felt really funny and giggle inside. The girl's shocked face turned into a smile as she started laughing quietly as well, Len pushing the girl down again. He pushed his lips against that of the girls, now slipping his tongue inside as he knew girls were able to cum more than once, really wanting to try it as he knew this was probably never going to happen again.

He felt Kaiko let out a muffled moan as he pushed his finger back into her, moving again as he kept kissing her, really loving this as he didn't even know why.

''Damn.'' The two stopped kissing as they looked up, not really surprised as the cocaine made them too relaxed, seeing the two older males standing behind them as they were smirking up to their ears at the sight in front of them.

''K-Kaito…'' Len muttered as he looked at the older male, his finger never leaving the girl as he just sat like this.

''Why is your face all wet?'' Kaito asked as he stumbled over to the blonde, sitting down behind him as the wacky smirk on his face never left.

''Kaiko squirted on me.'' The boy answered with a slight pout as he looked as the girl, her face flushing as she was still lying on the ground with a smile on her face, her breathing heavy.

''Fuck, you such a horny mess like this. I thought you weren't into girls.'' Kaito asked as Len just smirked, shaking his head as he leaned back into the girl, kissing her again as this was the opposite of what he claimed.

The blonde continued pleasuring the girl beneath him as the cocaine only made everyone horny out of their minds, Kaito now pulling the boy's pants down as the red haired male was already sitting on the other side of the boy, his crotch right next to the boy's head as Kaito already knew what he had in mind.

The blue haired male just leaned down as he grabbed the boy's ass cheeks and spread them wide, licking and lubricating his ass.

''A-ah!'' Len moaned out at the sudden touch as he hadn't expected this, letting go of the girl's mouth but never stopping his touches. The boy eyed the red haired male that was sitting down right in front of him as he panted, looking down at the bulge in his pants as he just nodded, his tongue slipping out as he gave Akaito permission.

The red haired male smirked as his head was all foggy too, looking down at the scene in front of him as he had a front row seat to it all, Len fingering the girl as Kaito was rimming the boy. Akaito opened up his pants as he took out his cock, panting as he looked at the boy.

Len smirked as he gasped at the tongue pleasuring him, pulling a few strands of hair behind his ear as he licked the tip, looking up at Akaito while doing so. He took the cock into his mouth as it was a tad smaller than Kaito's but still impressive.

''Agh, fuck you're good.'' The red haired male moaned as Kaito looked up, seeing the boy sucking his brother off as he couldn't help but to bite his lip at this, the drug making him too horny. He pulled out his own cock as he grabbed ahold of the boy's ass again, pushing himself into Len as he received a loud muffled moan in return.

Kaito smirked as he looked at his brother, the red haired male too high to be able to be surprised at him fucking his 'girlfriend' in the ass. The blue haired male gave the boy's ass a hard smack as he started thrusting himself into the lovely heat with force, Len only letting out more muffled moans at this.

The girl beneath them started squirming as Len noticed this, feeling her tensing up around his finger once again as he could hear her letting out a hard sigh. Did she cum?

Len could only focus on the older male thrusting into him behind him as his mouth was also being fucked roughly, his own orgasm building up as he wasn't sure if his cock was out of his underwear, not caring at the moment as his mind was too drugged up.

''Y-you have a nice mouth, damn!'' The red haired male moaned out as he grabbed ahold of the boy's hair, pushing himself even further into the hot cavern as he could already feel his cock starting to burn, knowing he was going to cum any second now.

''Hm!'' As soon as Len let out another moan sending vibrations up to Akaito's cock he was lost, cuming hard into the boy's mouth as he let out a harsh gasp, grabbing the hair tightly.

Len swallowed every last drop as Kaito never stopped his thrusts, the boy loving every second of it as he was too high to even dirty talk right now, his mind only being able to focus on his own cock. He felt his mind become more and more hazy with each thrust, his orgasm making him see white as he let his head fall down on the girl's chest, his face in between her breasts as he could see them moving with each time Kaito moved.

The boy grabbed one of the boobs as he bit his lip, his thighs trembling as he jerked his ass backwards, cuming as he squirted his sperm all over the girl, not even thinking about this as he could only feel his cock, this orgasm feeling more than amazing as he let out a loud moan.

Kaito didn't last much longer as he felt the boy's wall become tight around him, grunting as he pushed his cock all the way up the boy's ass once more as he came too, filling Len up.

All of them were now laying down in the forest, panting heavily as none of them noticed the cold, not caring about their surroundings as they were too high out of their minds. Len looked up with a dizzy head as he slowly turned his gaze at the girl's stomach, it now being covered in sperm as he couldn't even feel a hint of panic in his mind.

''Who's up for another round?'' Kaito asked with a weird smirk as he grabbed the boy's ass again, Len not even complaining as they had at least done it about 5 times last weekend.


	23. Anger Issues

''Ugh my fucking head…'' Akaito moaned in pain as he woke up, a few flashes of what happened the past night flew back into his mind as his eyes now went big, getting up from the bench he was sleeping on.

''Finally, I thought you died.'' Kaito muttered with an annoyed expression as he looked at his brother, the red haired male looking around as he felt a dreadful feeling overtake him.

''Kaito… Where are we?'' He asked as he already knew, hoping he was still too high for this to be reality.

''A fucking holding cell.'' He sighed as he sat down on the bench next to his brother.

''Where are the girls?'' He asked as Kaito shrugged, trying to act calm even though he was just as freaked out from the inside as his sibling.

''How the fuck did we get here…'' He asked himself as the blue haired male pulled his hands behind his head, leaning against the wall.

''I don't remember much but the police must have found us in the forest last night and picked us up. We were probably too high to have a normal conversation with them.'' He answered as the red haired male pulled his hands to his face, letting out a big sigh.

''Shit, we're so fucked.'' He said as Kaito nodded.

Suddenly there was a small _click_ as the large steel door opened up for them, the two males now looking up as they were quiet, not moving as they didn't want to get into any more trouble than they already were. A stern looking older officer stood in the door opening as he looked at the two, his face not moving.

''You sobered up yet?'' He asked as the red haired male nodded, Kaito doing so as well. ''Good, stand up and turn around.''

Kaito opened his mouth as he knew he was going to handcuff them, really not wanting that as he just decided to keep quiet. The two did as they were told as another younger officer walked in, both of them putting the handcuffs around the males' wrists.

''Now walk.'' The older officer said as Kaito and Akaito just did as they were told, walking out of the cell as they were brought to an interrogation room. They were put down on the chairs as the handcuffs were removed again, the two officers sitting down on the other side of them as they scanned through some papers that were on the table, Kaito not being able to read them but it probably being a report about the four.

''So, that was some surprise when we found you.'' The older officer started as he let out a sigh. The mansion they were staying in with the family gathering was placed in a faraway small town, probably not a lot happening here.

''What kind of substance did you use last night?'' He asked as the two looked at each other, both of them having the same kind of ashamed look on their faces.

''Cocaine.'' Kaito answered as this was partly his fault.

''I guessed something like that.'' He said as the younger officer was writing something down, the red haired male not liking this as he really still had no idea how they got here.

''Can I just ask, where are the two girls that were with us?'' Akaito tried carefully as the officer looked up at him, his expression still not showing any other emotion than slightly annoyed.

''Last time I checked still sleeping. The blonde one freaked out so we had to put her back to sleep, but don't worry, she's fine.'' He answered as Kaito now had a shocked expression on his face, being relieved that Len and Kaiko were alright but wondering why the boy had been acting this way.

''Freaked out? How?'' He asked as the officer let out a short chuckle, Kaito not liking this at all.

''She was the first to wake up as she started screaming and shouting in the holding cell, begging to be let out and rambling on about all sorts of stuff. Did she use something that you didn't?'' The officer asked as Kaito shook his head, looking down as this really worried him.

''What did you do to her?'' He asked as the man said something earlier about making the boy 'sleep' again.

''We gave her a very light dosage of a sleeping drug, she should be up again in a few minutes.'' He said as Kaito didn't like this at all but just nodding, still looking down as he just hoped the boy was okay.

''I would like to see some ID now.'' The officer asked as the two froze, not having brought this with them as the red haired male let out a nervous gasp.

''Err, I don't have it on me. I don't think any of us actually…'' Kaito muttered as the officer let out a big sigh, making some sort of hand signal to the younger officer.

''Than your names please.'' He said as he pushed a piece of paper and a pen towards the blue haired male as he was doing all the talking anyway. Kaito just took the pen as he wrote down his and his brother's name, suddenly remembering that Len couldn't really give them his real name as they would find out his age and real identity this way. His parents would also be called immediately…

''Kaito?'' The red haired male asked as the blue haired male had stopped his writing halfway through, suddenly looking down with big eyes as he had no idea what to do.

''Oh, sorry…'' He muttered as he finished writing and pushed the paper back to the officer with the pen. The man passed the paper to the younger man in return, quickly reading it as there was only one last name in it.

''You two are family?'' He asked as he raised an eyebrow, the younger officer now walking out of the room.

''Brothers.'' Akaito answered as he nodded.

''And the two girls are..?'' The officer asked as his gaze went from the blue haired male to the red haired male.

''Sister and girlfriend.'' Kaito answered as the officer's expression now changed a bit, this going to a slight surprise. The two brothers looked at each other with a confused expression as this happened, Akaito now frowning a bit.

''Wait, how did you find us exactly?'' He asked as the officer now smirked, this only making him more confused.

''We got a call from a person walking their dog. We found you four… Having _intercourse_. We tried to talk to you but quickly noticed you weren't really listening so we took you in.'' He answered as the two looked down, having again that ashamed look on their faces.

''Their names check out.'' The younger officer walked back into the room as the older one just nodded. ''Also, there are two people asking for them at the front desk.''

Kaito's eyes went big as he already knew this had to be their parents, looking over to his brother as his face was just as shocked and alarmed. Their parents didn't care they were already way over the age of telling them what to do, if they found out they'd been doing drugs they were so dead.

''What did you tell them?'' The older officer asked.

''Nothing yet, do I send them through? The two females awoke just now.'' He answered as Kaito was at least relieved to hear this.

''Perfect. Release them with the fine.'' The older man said as the younger one nodded, opening the door as he stood next to it, looking at the two brothers as he signaled them to go through. Kaito quickly got up as he couldn't be happier to get off with just a fine, at least having his credit card with him as he hoped it wouldn't be too much of a big sum.

''Kaito?!'' The blue haired male heard his mother speak as soon as he came in view, walking through the large automatic doors as she looked rather happy, her eyes red and puffy. Had she been crying?

''Hey…'' He muttered nervously as the red haired male now stood next to him, their father letting out a relieved sigh.

''Where have you been? We got so worried when you didn't come home. Your cellphones were out of reach too so we just came here as we hoped the police could tell us more.'' The female said as she hugged her sons, burying her face in between their chests.

''Sorry about that…'' Akaito said with a nervous smile as their parents looked at them with a more confused look.

''You didn't do anything that you shouldn't have, I hope?'' The older man said as he crossed his arms, the female letting go of them.

''Ehm…'' Kaito muttered as he scratched his head, not really knowing what to say at this. Just as the female was about to say something else the blue haired male felt a pair of arms embrace him from behind, Kaito already knowing who this was.

''Ren!'' He said happily as he turned around, Len smiling up at him, still hugging his waist.

''Hey.'' He said as Kaiko was now also standing behind him, smiling weakly as her head probably hurt like hell too.

''Thank god everyone is here…'' The female sighed in relieve. ''So, what did you do?''

Kaito felt himself freeze as the others did as well, all keeping their mouths shut as they looked at each other with a somewhat ashamed look.

''Don't tell me you got caught stealing?'' Their father asked as Akaito tensed up, his reaction being quick, probably too quick.

''Of course not!'' He shouted as it was still early, probably about 8 in the morning as there thankfully still weren't many people around at the police station.

''Then what?'' The older man asked as he really was starting to get suspicious now, the female now stepping back as she stood next to her husband, just as skeptical.

''So who's going to pay?'' There was a voice that quickly filled up the room, all of them looking back at the front desk as the younger officer was now standing there. He was holding some sort of paperwork in his hands as he was looking at the four people.

''I-I'll do it.'' Kaito said as he quickly walked to the officer, just wanting to get this over with as he hoped his parents wouldn't come over and ask the man about what he was paying for.

''Pay?'' The female asked as she looked at the remaining three, all of them tensing up as Len knew he had to come up with something fast, his degree in lying really helping right now.

Just as the older man was about to walk up to the front desk Len let out a small nervous laugh, getting the attention of everyone as Kaito just kept writing down everything as quick as he could, Len hoping he could stop their father from finding out.

''I-I'm really sorry! Last night we got a little too drunk and walked into some sort of vulnerable nature reserve… We passed out and destroyed a few things while sleeping. They found us early this morning.'' He said as this was the best thing he could come up with out of the blue, the parents looking at the boy with a surprised expression.

''Really?'' The father asked as he looked over to the blue haired girl, knowing that she was a pretty bad liar as she nodded, looking at the ground in shame as this was the best she could do.

''I expected better from you Kaiko…'' The female said as she turned herself around and walked out, the older man just following her. Kaito walked back to them as Akaito smirked at the boy, giving him a nod as he was quite impressed by his lying.

* * *

''I can't believe you pulled that off!'' The yellow haired girl said enthusiastically as she smiled at the girl next to her.

''Me neither…'' Rin said with a flush as she brushed through her hair. She had just taken a shower as she was now standing in her room with Neru, of course telling her everything that happened last night.

''Well I'm happy for you.'' She said as she went in for a hug, only to be interrupted by Gakupo storming into the room, his face full of fear. The two girls stopped all of their movements as their eyes went big, looking at him as Rin dropped her brush, knowing something wasn't right.

''Neru, y-your brother I-I… He's breathing weird, I have no idea what to do!'' He shouted as he was clearly in panic mode, Neru's eyes getting even bigger as she just quickly made her way down the stairs, Rin still in her underwear as she grabbed a towel and pulled it around herself, also making her way down.

''Nero!'' Rin heard as the girl was already downstairs, some shouting coming out of the living room as she almost run towards the screaming. As she entered the living room she could see the boy sitting down hunched over on the floor, wheezing and breathing heavily as the girl recognized this immediately.

''What's happening?!'' Neru panicked as she looked at the girl, her eyes full of fear. Their parents had gone out for the weekend as this was the whole reason they could have the party in their house. Nero was the little brother of Neru, as now they only people in the house were Rin, Gakupo and them.

''He's having an asthma attack.'' Rin said as she quickly walked to the boy, pulling him up as she put him on the couch. She looked over to Neru as she knew the boy had no history of asthma, no one in the room prepared for this as the girl just reminded herself what her father had told her.

''Call 911.'' She said as she looked at the purple haired guy, his eyes getting big as he nodded, running off to find his phone.

''Make him a cup of coffee and turn off the stove.'' She said to the girl standing next to her as she could see that they were making breakfast, this being eggs and bacon. ''Open the windows.''

Neru just nodded as Rin just focused her attention back to the boy, who was still breathing heavily.

''Sit up, keep your back straight.'' She ordered as she didn't have time to be sweet and gentle in this kind of situation. The boy did as he was told as the girl held him in place, gently pushing on his shoulders and keeping his chin up.

''Now take long and deep breaths, you hear me? Even if it hurts, keep going.'' She said as she boy did his best, his face red as his eyes were watering, his nose also running as the girl undid the towel she was wearing as she wiped his face with this.

''Here.'' Neru said as she handed the girl a cup of coffee, Rin taking it as she tried handing it to the boy.

''Drink.'' She ordered again as the boy took a very deep breath, his hands shaking as he reached for the cup. Rin was able to tell he wasn't going to be able to get the cup to his mouth as she just pushed his mouth open by sticking her thumb in the side of his cheek. His mouth opened as she very slowly poured the drink into the boy's mouth, making sure he was able to swallow everything she gave him.

The boy started breathing with a bit more ease after this as all of the people in the room let out a big sigh. Rin looked over to the yellow haired girl as she gave her a weak smile, Neru just hugging her with small tears in her eyes.

''Where is the emergency?!'' There was a sudden loud shout that filled the room as everyone looked up, there now standing two paramedics in the middle of the living room, Gakupo already having opened up the front door for them.

''Over here but I think he's going to be fine.'' Neru said with a smile as she pointed at her brother.

''That's good to hear, let me just take a quick look.'' One of the two men said as he walked over to the boy, Rin getting out of the way as she felt something on her shoulders. She looked over to see Gakupo's sweater covering her up, suddenly noticing she was in her underwear.

''Thanks…'' She muttered as she pulled it over her head, feeling the cold from the open windows blowing in as it was already July but still pretty chilly in the mornings. The paramedic let out a small sigh, his face having a smile on it as he looked around at the people standing in the room.

''Who helped him before we got here?'' He asked as Neru and Gakupo turned to look at the blonde, the man also doing so.

''He could have died if it weren't for you, well done.'' He said as he smiled at her, walking off as he closed the door behind him.

''Where did you even learn all of this?'' Gakupo asked as he was baffled to see the girl acting like this.

''My father is a head-paramedic at the hospital in our town.'' She said as her smile fell. ''That's why I had to leave school, we had to move so much because of his work.''

''Oh…'' The purple haired guy just muttered, knowing how much she cried back then when she had to go.

''Let's just eat breakfast!'' Neru said as she wanted to break the awkward silence. All of the people nodded as they walked to the table, the girl just grabbing some quick things out of the cupboard as she didn't really feel like making eggs anymore.

''How's Len doing?'' Neru asked as she hadn't seen him in ages either, Rin letting out a small chuckle as she grabbed a piece of toast.

''When we left school he became even worse of an asshole, he chased away every homeschool teacher we've had.'' She said as Neru and Gakupo looked at her with a more shocked expression, Nero not really understanding as didn't really know the boy.

''Really?'' Gakupo muttered as he took a bite out of his piece of toast, Rin just nodding with a slight smirk.

''But since like four months we've had the same teacher. This is the first teacher that can control him.'' She said as Neru blinked a few times before seeing a hint of a chuckle on the girl.

''Why is that?'' She asked as she already got an idea. ''Is he in love with her or something?''

''He's crushing _so hard_ on him.'' Rin said as all of the people were now quiet, stopping their movements as they wondered if they really just heard her say that.

''Len's gay?!'' Neru shouted suddenly as Rin let out a loud chuckle, there still being a piece of food in her mouth as she held her hand in front of it.

''Yep you heard me, that boy is _so_ gay for his teacher.'' She said while still laughing, Gakupo now also chuckling.

''Aw but that's so cute! What does your teacher look like? What's his name?'' Neru asked.

''Well I've got to admit he's pretty handsome.'' She said as she ignored the purple haired guy's sudden death stare as she continued. ''He has short dark blue hair and glasses. I don't know his first name but his last name is Shion.''

''You don't know his first name?'' Neru asked with a questioning look as she found this pretty odd, the blonde just nodding.

''He's pretty strict…'' Rin said as she suddenly let out a gasp, remembering what happened. ''Oh god, wait. I have some amazing stories for you, if you're interested.''

''You don't have to ask me that, spill it all!'' Neru said enthusiastically, Nero also enjoying this as the boy's nodded.

''So when he first came in he completely ignored Len, which was fun because he finally got what he deserved after always being a dick to every teacher.'' She started as she could already see the faces of the people around her lighting up with a smirk.

''I think somewhere in the first week Len started acting different, more gentle and nice. I decided to try and take a bath with him as I really just wanted to become close again since that had been like 10 years. When I tried to talk to him about our teacher he got annoyed and out of the water…'' She said as she waited to speak again, the people around the table not understanding this as they only got more curious now.

''So?'' Gakupo asked finally as there was another big smirk on the blonde girl's face, having to hold back her laughter.

''His ass.'' She said as Neru raised her eyebrows, her mouth open as she didn't speak, having no idea what the girl was talking about. ''It was completely bruised, and it wasn't from falling down. I saw some clear handprints on there.''

''Oh my fucking god…'' Neru muttered still with open mouth as Gakupo let out a chuckle, not being able to hold it back as Nero also did so.

''He's sure is strict…'' The yellow haired girl laughed. ''Is he even still in touch with Gumi? They used to be pretty good friends back in the day.''

''Well yes, he's there right now. He goes over to her place all the time.'' Rin said as she grabbed her phone out of her pocket. ''I'll call her, it will be fun to catch up!'' She said as Neru and Gakupo nodded, Nero just enjoying the conversation even though he didn't understand half of it. The blonde called the green haired girl as she put her phone on speaker, waiting for Gumi to answer.

''Hey Rin!'' There was a short but happy answer, the blonde smiling at this.

''Hey Gumi! Guess where I am now?'' She asked as there was a small silence on the other end.

''Len said you were at some kind of party. Hmm, I dunno, where?'' She answered as the yellow haired girl smiled, leaning into the phone as she took a deep breath.

''At my place!'' She shouted as they could hear the girl on the other side let out a surprised yelp, all of them chuckling at this.

''Oh what? Is that Neru?!'' She chuckled. ''And I hear someone else… Gakupo?''

''You remember!'' Gakupo said with a happy voice. They were never really close back at school as he was happy she as least recognized his voice.

''Where's Len?'' Rin asked as Gumi didn't say anything for a second, the blonde finding this a little odd.

''He's… Taking a bath.'' She said as Rin could hear a faint hint of nervousness in her voice. She looked up with a somewhat confused look as the others had the same kind of suspicious expression.

''But it's morning…'' She muttered as there came no answer to this, Gumi suddenly very quiet. ''Gimme Len for a second, I don't care if you have to walk in on him naked.''

''Err, no I can't. Really, he's-'' The girl stuttered as Rin interrupted her, already knowing where this was going. Len might be good at lying but Gumi wasn't.

''He's not at your place, is he?'' She asked as the green haired girl was once again silent, a small sigh could be heard on the other side.

''No…'' She muttered as Rin was surprised by her honest answer.

''Where is he?'' The blonde asked as the other people around the phone had a somewhat baffled expression on their face.

''I'm not sure, he just sometimes asks me to cover for him.'' Gumi answered as she hoped the girl would believe this.

''Why doesn't that surprise me?'' Rin muttered as she also let out a sigh. ''Well thanks, I'm gonna go now. Bye.''

''Bye.'' Gumi muttered as she let out a big sigh, this really wasn't good…

* * *

''Are you still sure about this?'' Kaito asked with a smirk as he looked at the boy, Len now sitting in a big leather chair, his face having a wide smirk on it as he nodded at the blue haired male.

''Now stick out your tongue.'' A large bulky man with multiple piercings and tattoo's said as he was wearing latex gloves, in his hand some sort of tongs. The boy did as he was told as the man placed the tongs on the slippery muscle, in his other hand a small sharp steal bar.

Len eyed the blue haired male as he reached out with his hand to grab that of Kaito's, hating needles but also getting some sort of high out of getting a new 'accessory'. The older male smiled weakly at him as he found the boy absolutely adorable but also very intriguing at times like this, Len always surprising him.

The blonde felt himself stiffen at the sharp pain that spread on his tongue as the needle went through, the man not even warning him. He could feel the man fondling with his tongue a bit before releasing it, Len feeling that it was already starting to swell as he wiped the drool from the corners of his mouth.

''Have a look.'' The man said as he handed the boy a mirror. Len took it as he stuck out his tongue, looking at the steal ball and small metal bar going through it, bending and twisting his tongue as he couldn't be happier, loving the new addition.

''It suits you.'' Kaito smiled as he looked at the blonde, wanting to play with it already even though he had to wait another three weeks to do so. Len looked in the mirror as he pulled his tongue back in, searching at what angle he had to open his mouth in while speaking to not make his parents notice the steal ball now sitting on top of his tongue.

''Time to pay.'' Kaito said as he pulled the mirror out of the boy's hands, knowing they'd be here all day if he didn't.

''Fine.'' Len pouted as he got off of the chair, the bulky man giving them a light smirk as Kaito nodded at him as a thanks. ''Thank you for always covering for me.''

''Well it's not like I don't get anything out of this so I don't mind.'' The blue haired male smirked at the blonde as Len just chuckled, grabbing the male's arm as he hugged it. He loved that when everyone thought he was a girl this was all okay, no one batting an eye at them twice as the heels made the boy look older and taller too.

They walked out of the shop as they stepped into the car, Akaito and Kaiko already waiting for them as they we forced to go with them. Kaito had once again lied to his parents as he said they were just going to get some groceries for tonight as they had stopped on the way there for the blonde.

''Show me!'' Kaiko smiled as Len sat down in the back, Akaito being taller as he sat in the front seat next to the blue haired male. The boy stuck out his tongue at the girl with a happy smile, Akaito just chuckling at this.

''At least it's not going to leave a mark if you don't want it anymore.'' The red haired male said as Kaito started the car, driving off as they still had to get the actual groceries.

''Does it feel weird?'' Kaiko asked as the boy nodded.

''My tongue is completely numb but I can feel the bar going through it…'' He explained as he moved his tongue around in his mouth, letting the piercing hit the top of his mouth gently as this felt really weird and new.

''That sounds painful.'' Kaiko muttered as she pulled a face, Len just chuckling at this.

''Did it hurt more than the one in your dick?'' Akaito suddenly said as he looked at the boy through the car mirror, Len freezing at this as Kaito was also quiet. The red haired male noticed this as he smirked, now turning his gaze from his brother to the blonde.

''Don't even try playing dumb with me, I saw it last night.'' He said as the boy's eyes got big, his mouth opening but his throat dry.

''Is your ass jealous of the amount of shit that just came out of your mouth Akaito?'' Kaito spoke as the blue haired girl would have laughed at this if it weren't for her suspicion at this as well, her head turning to look at the blonde.

''I must say he does look like a girl, I would have fallen for it completely if it hadn't been for last night.'' The red haired male said as he looked back at the boy, Len's face still shocked as he was quiet, turning his gaze to look outside of the window as he crossed his arms.

Akaito was about to make another uncomfortable statement as the boy's phone started ringing, Len's eyes now getting even bigger as he saw it was his sister, looking at the blue haired male through the car mirror with a panicked expression.

''Who is it?'' Kaito asked as he noticed the boy's face, getting a little agitated now.

''Rin.'' Len answered as Kaito's grip on the steering wheel tightened, letting out a sigh as he was debating in his mind if it was a good idea to ignore it or not.

''Answer it. Everyone be quiet.'' Kaito said with a stern voice as he looked at his siblings with an annoyed expression as in warning them, the red haired male just sighing but nodding, the girl also doing so.

Len swallowed as he now had to use his real voice, this completely confirming Akaito's words as he already hated this situation.

''Hey Rin…'' The boy answered as he looked out of the window, not wanting to see the other people's reactions at his male voice.

''Where are you?!'' The girl sounded angry, what was going on? Did Gumi rat him out?

''Whoa, what's up? Why are you freaking out?'' He answered as he tried dodging the question, trying to stay calm as his tongue was starting to hurt now, making talking to her even more of a hassle.

''Don't even try that on me! Where the hell are you?! Gumi already told me you weren't at her place!'' The girl was shouting at this point, Len having to swallow his pain as he really didn't want her finding out about him and Kaito, hoping Gumi didn't tell her about that.

''I'm just…'' Len muttered as he looked at the girl and man in a panic, really having no idea what to answer at this.

''You're just what?!'' Rin asked with a harsh voice, clearly not having any of this as she knew the boy was hiding something.

''Don't tell me you're out sucking some strangers dick?'' She asked suddenly a lot more calm, her voice almost smirking. The boy's eyes turned big as he heard this, what had gotten into her? Why was she suddenly acting this way?

''No answer?'' The boy's mouth fell open as he heard another voice on the other side, Len recognizing this voice, it was Neru…

''I bet he's out sucking Shion's dick!'' The yellow haired girl shouted as Len felt something inside of him snap, his face now getting red from anger as he suddenly slammed his arm against the car door roughly, all of the people inside of the vehicle shocked by this.

''What the _hell_ did you tell her?!'' He shouted as he could feel the people's eyes on him as he didn't even care, his mind blank from anger. ''I'm not out sucking someone's dick! If you want to know who is the real slut here, it's Rin! I bet she didn't tell you about all the times she tried jumping him and failed!''

There was a silence on the other side as Neru was taken aback by this, indeed not knowing what the boy was talking about. Len didn't hear anything on the other side as he felt pleased, having them exactly where he wanted.

''I'm out having fun somewhere far, far away from you with some great people. So next time you try and accuse me of something you better get your facts straight. Also, I'll have a fun present waiting for you when you come home, don't you worry about that.'' He said as he ended the call, throwing his phone on the empty seat next to him as he was breathing heavily from the shouting and frustration.

Len looked out of the window as he noticed the car had stopped, it now standing on the side of the road as he finally looked up to face everyone that had just witnessed his sudden outburst. The road was empty as they were still in the small quiet town, almost no people passing by this road.

''Ehm…'' The blonde muttered as he felt a little ashamed, knowing he had anger issues. He turned his gaze slowly towards the blue haired male as Kaito got up and out of the car before he could do so. The boy was surprised as he could see Kaito slamming his own door shut, then opening up the boy's door as he roughly pulled him out by his wrist.

The two in the car were watching it all happening as they were shocked by what was supposed to be a cute small girl acting like a mad man all of a sudden.

''Are you crazy?!'' Kaito shouted as he looked at the blonde, his face now full of anger as the boy knew better than to talk back to him. ''Can't you just control yourself for once?!''

''B-but Rin-!'' Len tried as his sentence was cut short, Kaito raising his hand as he hit the boy's cheek, his face jerking towards the side as he was quiet after this, his eyes big.

''I don't want to hear any excuses. If you want to continue this you need to be more careful.'' He said as the two in the car gasped at this, had their brother really just hit the poor kid?

''I knew Kaito wasn't such a good boy as he always appeared to be but this is really something…'' Akaito muttered as the blue haired girl nodded, just as shocked as she felt bad for the boy.

''I-I'm sorry.'' Len said as he looked back at the older male with small tears in his eyes, not letting them fall down as he didn't want to cry over something like this, he knew Kaito was right.

''I'm sorry what?'' He said as the blonde felt his throat becoming tight, was he really going to be so mean to him right now?

''I-I'm s-sorry… S-sensei.'' He muttered as he knew the two in the car were able to hear everything that they were saying, hoping they would just keep their mouths shut about this to anyone.

''Good, now get back in the car.'' Kaito ordered as he sighed, rubbing his temples. The boy just nodded as he sniffed, a few tears falling down his cheeks as he walked back to his seat, closing the door as he couldn't face the other two, silently waiting for Kaito to start the car again.

* * *

 **Still keeping those rats in mind? Good.**


	24. Fucking Rats

''Oh my, hear this!'' The female smiled as she looked at her husband. ''Rin texted me that the party was great and she's now together with Gakupo!''

''That boy from her old class?'' The older man looked up surprised as he smiled, walking over to the female as she nodded, showing him the text. There also was a picture, this being of the blonde together with Neru, Gakupo and Nero. ''I'm glad she's having fun.''

''Why does Len never send us pictures like this?'' The female pouted as her husband let out a small chuckle.

''Because he's boy, boy's don't usually do that.'' He said with a smile.

''Well he might be a boy but he's still my son, I want to know what he's up to.'' She said as she stared at the picture of her daughter together with the other people. ''I just hope he's having a good time too.''

* * *

As soon as the car stopped at the grocery store Kaiko threw her door open as she got out, dragging the blonde with her.

''We'll see you in the store!'' She said with a fake smile as she walked off, dragging the boy with her by his wrist. Len didn't complain as he actually didn't want to be around Kaito right now, his heart still hurting.

The girl dragged the boy over to the toilet as she let out a relieved sigh that this was also empty, just wanting to talk to the boy. She let go of his wrist as she grabbed a tissue out of her bag, wetting it underneath the tap.

''Hey,'' Kaiko said as she gently lifted the boy's chin, making him look at her as his eyes were red and puffy, his face feeling gross and sticky from the tears. The blue haired girl felt her own heart ache as she looked at the boy's expression, carefully wiping his face as she cleaned him.

''Thanks…'' Len muttered as he looked down again, feeling a little better at this.

''Please tell me Kaito's not always like this when he's angry.'' Kaiko said as she looked at the boy, Len biting his bottom lip as he wanted to tell her 'no' but his mind not being able to take any more lies right now.

''He doesn't get angry with me a lot but when he does it's usually like this…'' He muttered as he could hear the scoff at this.

''That fucking asshole.'' She said as she grabbed onto the boy's neck as she hugged him tightly. The boy hugged her back as this really what he needed right now, it making him feel a little bit less like a walking corpse from the inside.

''Why can't Rin know about Kaito?'' Kaiko now asked as the boy felt himself freeze, of course she didn't understand a thing of the whole situation. Was it a good idea to tell her? They had already found out about him not being a girl anyway…

''I can explain but you must promise to never tell anyone.'' He said as the girl let go of him, nodding as she now had a more serious look on her face.

''Rin is my sister and she can't know about this because Kaito is actually my homeschool teacher.'' He quickly said as he just wanted to get that out of the way, already knowing this sounded like a really cliché situation.

''E-err…'' Kaiko muttered as he eyes were big. ''I… I had no idea Kaito was a teacher.''

''He officially wasn't but I was an ass to all of the homeschool teachers so they called him as a last resort.'' He explained as the girl swallowed her shock, nodding.

''But… Why do you need a homeschool teacher at age 21?'' She asked as the boy let out a small scoff, weakly smiling at her as he might as well let her in on everything now.

''Because I'm 17.'' He said as he could hear the girl choke on her breathing, her eyes even wider as they were about to pop out of their sockets.

''Y-you… B-but the p-piercing… T-the… What?!'' She stuttered as she really couldn't believe this, her mind almost spinning as this had to be a joke.

''Here.'' Len said as he grabbed his ID out of his wallet and handed it to her, the girl's mouth hanging open as she looked at it.

''Kagamine Len…'' She muttered as she now understood the choice of girls name, this being a small and easy change. She handed the piece of plastic back to the boy as she looked at him up and down once more. ''You look really like a girl though.''

''I know.'' The boy chuckled as he'd already noticed this the first time Kaito gave him the girls clothing.

''How's your tongue?'' Kaiko asked after a few seconds of silence as Len had forgotten all about that, suddenly feeling the aching and pounding pain in his mouth again. His expression changed from surprised to a painful agitated one.

''It hurts.'' He just said as he turned himself around to the mirror, sticking out his tongue as he looked at it. It was much more swollen and red right now, there also being a small patch of dried up blood around the metal bar as this tasted horrible.

''Better not let your parents see that.'' Kaiko said with a smirk as the boy chuckled, looking at her as he suddenly felt like he'd made a new friend, the girl not even caring that he was a cross dressing boy.

''Let's get back before the guys start worrying about us.'' She said. ''Oh and just for the record, I'm still going to act like you're a girl, I don't care if you don't like it.''

''Sure.'' Len chuckled as they walked out of the toilet, walking into the store as he felt a lot better already.

''Oh there they are.'' Kaiko said as she pointed at the two males, already gathering the groceries as they were talking and laughing together, thankfully also in a better mood.

''Hey there, what are we having for dinner tonight?'' Kaiko asked as she walked over to the two, Akaito looking up at them as he started at the boy, looking like he wanted to say something but keeping his mouth shut. Len just ignored it as he already knew this was about something stupid again, the red hair male only having annoyed him up until now.

Len looked over to Kaito as he was talking to the girl, looking really handsome like this as his eyes were gentle, his face now much more smooth then a few moments back when he was shouting at the boy. Len turned his gaze away as he didn't want to think about that anymore, just wanting to enjoy the good moments with Kaito. Why did he have to be his teacher? Why couldn't they just have a normal relationship and everyone be okay with it? Even though Len was good at it he hated having to lie constantly…

* * *

Rin opened up the door of her house with great caution, preparing herself for any sudden surprise attacks from her brother as she didn't really know what to expect when the boy said he had ' _a fun present waiting for her_ '.

''Hey Rin… Why are you sneaking in like that?'' The girl tensed up as soon as she heard her father's voice, looking up at him with a weak smile.

''N-no reason.'' She said as she looked down at the shoes that were placed in the hall, Len's pair also standing there as this indicated that he was home. This wasn't odd as it was already 9:23 in the evening. ''Where's Len?''

''Upstairs in his room, why?'' The older man asked as he raised his eyebrow, the girl never really caring about her brother like this.

''I just…'' She stuttered as she had no idea what to say to this, really not wanting to tell their parents about the unpleasant conversation. She desperately wanted to tell them about the boy not even being at Gumi's house this weekend but she hoped the boy would spare her if she wouldn't.

''I wanted to know how his weekend had been, Gakupo and Neru were asking.'' She lied as her father didn't really seemed to believe her but leaving it anyway. The girl just walked up the stairs as normal as she could as her feet started trembling with each step she got closer to the second floor. Why did she always try to act tough to Len? She was too scared to face him now, even if he wasn't angry right away he would scare her later for sure, she'd be on edge until that time came…

''Oh hey.'' The girl let out a scared yelp as she dropped her bag on the floor from shock, her eyes big as she looked at the boy's room, his door now open as he was leaning against the doorframe with a smirk.

''L-Len!'' The girl stuttered as she grabbed her bag off the floor, her hands shaking. ''H-how was your w-weekend?''

''It was great.'' He said as he couldn't help but find the scared state of his sister hilarious, this being her own fault. He already had his ' _present_ ' planned perfectly. He slowly walked up to the girl as she stiffened, her bottom lip trembling.

''P-please…'' She muttered as the boy only smirked brighter as he walked closer to her. He was now next to her as his mouth was next to her ear, the girl not even moving. He pulled his hand very slowly through the girl's hair as he could hear her yelp at the contact, the boy chuckling at this.

''How was your weekend?'' Len whispered into her ear as he could hear her quick breathing, the nervousness being as clear as day with her.

''I-It w-was g-reat.'' She stuttered as the boy now put his hand on top of her head carefully, petting it as he gave her a gentle smile.

''Good.'' He said as he walked off, closing his door as the girl was left in the hallway, confused and baffled. Was she really about to get away with just this? No, it couldn't be this easy… All though Rin was relieved Len was acting like he didn't have any intention of hurting her she didn't trust it.

She walked to her room carefully, still on edge as he wanted to be happy that Len seemed to act 'normal' but knowing her brother he was probably planning something more. She just hoped that the boy would be satisfied with Rin not telling their parents about what she found out.

* * *

''So that weekend was a fucking disaster.'' Luka sighed as she sipped her wine. The blue haired male groaned as he took a big gulp of his beer, knowing she was right.

''It wasn't _that_ bad…'' He muttered as the pink haired female scoffed at him.

''You really believe that? First you get caught in the kitchen, after that you find Len it getting on with your sister and just decide to fuck the boy right in front of her. Then your siblings find out you're using and on top of that Len brought it with him?! After that it seemed like a good idea to use it together and you all have so kinky sex-fest in the forest _and_ are picked up by the police, after that Len gets exposed and you're still saying it's not that bad?'' She said as Kaito groaned again, letting his head fall back into the couch.

''I know I know, shut up!'' He said as he pulled a hand through his hair.

''Did Len have fun?'' Luka asked after a minute of silence as the blue haired male was quiet at this, suddenly noticing he'd been too distracted by Rin had said he forgot to ask him this.

''Ehm… I think so.'' He muttered with a somewhat ashamed expression as the pink haired female's mouth fell open, scoffing at him again.

''You didn't even ask him?'' She asked with a shocked face. ''Maybe you should think about his feelings a little bit more before you start worrying so much.''

''Ugh shut up already!'' He shouted as he put his beer in the table together with his glasses, knowing that he might have gone a little too far with his lecture. ''I'm not good at this... Relationship stuff okay? I'm still getting used to it.''

''That's why I'm here, to teach you.'' Luka said with a smile as she put an arm around the blue haired male's shoulders. ''At least you had good sex, which is something.''

* * *

Rin was sleeping in her bed as she felt something on her bed, her head still too sleepy to be able to tell what it was. She could feel something leaning over her as she was starting to wake up now, her body regaining its movement as she slowly opened her eyes, immediately widening them as she wanted to scream, only for a hand to be placed on top of her mouth to keep her from doing so.

''Shh.'' Len muttered with a smirk as he leaned over his sister, it was the middle of the night as he had snuck into her room as quietly as he could, taking her by surprise. He was also in his pajamas as this consisted of his boxer shorts with an old shirt.

He kept his hand pressed onto the girl's mouth as she noticed he was sitting on top of her arms and torso, making her unable to move as she was lying down on her back. She stared at the boy in fear as she had no idea what he was about to do.

''You're looking at me like I'm going to kill you.'' Len whispered as he chuckled, loving the reaction he was getting from his sister.

''Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you.'' He said as he now brought his other hand in view for the girl, this one having a pair of big scissors in it as he could hear the girl let out a muffled yelp, her breath hot against his hand.

''Do you trust me?'' He said with a sadistic smirk as he grazed the sharp metal part over her cheek slowly, the girl looking at him now with terror in her eyes, turning her head away from the metal object.

''I could tell you what I was doing this weekend but you would tell mom and dad immediately…'' He whispered again as he let go of her mouth, now putting his finger against her lips to sign her to keep quiet.

''If you make a noise I will use this.'' He said while keeping his smirk on his face, the girl too scared to blink as she nodded, not really knowing what else to do.

Len looked down as he lifted himself, all of his weight now on the girl's arms as this hurt, thankfully the matrass underneath her making it bearable. The boy pulled the covers off of the girl's torso as he pulled her shirt up, sitting back down on her bare skin now.

The boy grazed the scissors over her tummy as he could see goosebumps appearing underneath the metal part from the sudden cold. He looked back up at her as there were now small tears in the corners of her eyes, this only pissing him off as she was already crying over something like this… He'd been raped over and over for months straight as she went on and lived her happy life, Len never complaining as he was always put off by their parents. Why did they always favorite her?!

Len's smirk disappeared as it turned into a dark angry look, raising the scissors from the girl's body as he opened them up slowly, looking his sister in the eye while doing so. He could see her bottom lip trembling as he pulled up her shirt even further, the girl now shaking heavily as she had no idea what he was planning.

''You're the slut here, not me.'' Len said as Rin had really no idea what he was talking about, why did this matter to him? The blonde roughly grabbed one of the girl's breasts as he pulled up the shirt from here, pulling up the scissors as he cut a hole in the shirt, letting the fabric fall down as her nipple was now pocking out, Len just chuckling at this.

He pulled up his hand to her other breast to do the same as there was a sudden sharp sting in his foot, his eyes getting big as he dropped the scissors to the ground, his breathing stuck in his throat as it felt like someone had just pushed a knife through it.

''Ahug!'' Let shouted as this was more than loud this late at night. He got off of the girl as he grabbed his foot, only to be baffled and stunned to see there was a rat hanging on it, its teeth still in the side of his foot as they were in there pretty deep.

''W-what the fuck?!'' Len shouted just as loud as he kicked the animal off of him, it flying off to the wall as it hit something in the room, it being too dark to be able to tell what.

Rin quickly grabbed her covers as she pulled them up to her chest as she could hear footsteps in the hallway coming their way, Len now panicking as he now realized he'd screwed himself over, pushing the scissors underneath the girl's bed, making sure they were hidden.

''What's going on?!'' The door of the girl's room was opened as their father was now standing in the opening, turning on the light in the room as their mother followed behind.

''Ehm…'' Rin muttered as her father looked down at the boy's foot, it bleeding heavily as there was already a pool of the red liquid on the floor.

''What the hell happened?!'' He shouted as he grabbed the boy, pulling him up to sit on the girl's bed as he looked at his foot.

''A fucking rat bit me!'' Len shouted as he could feel whole leg going numb at the pain, this really hurting like a bitch.

''Get the first aid kit.'' The man said to his wife as she nodded and run off. The older male held his hands against the holes on the boy's foot, there being two, one on the top and one on the bottom of his foot.

''Why are you here?'' The older man suddenly noticed as both of their eyes widened, Len speaking before the girl could.

''I had a nightmare so I asked if I could sleep in Rin's room.'' He said as the girl was quiet, too scared to talk back to him as she really didn't know what he was capable of anymore. Before their father was able to make any objections his wife interrupted him, pushing the first aid kit towards him.

''Get me some large bandages.'' He said as the female nodded. She pulled them out as the older man released the boy's foot, the blood immediately gushing out again. The man's hand were now also covered in blood as he quickly pushed the holes closed with the bandages. He grabbed the boy by the waist as he lifted him in the air, Len wanting to complain but knowing walking was going to be too painful anyway.

He brought the boy to the bathroom as he put him down in the tub, pulling off the bandages again as he started the water. Len just sat down in the tub as he felt his underwear getting wet from the water, his shirt now having blood swipes all over it from his father carrying him. He could see the bleeding had stopped a little bit as his father looked at him with a somewhat weak smile, Len knowing why he was doing this. He was about to clean the wound with water, which was going to hurt even worse than the bite itself.

''Just get to it.'' Len whined in pain as his father complied, pulling his foot underneath the soft slightly warm water as this immediately felt like his foot was being pierced by a thousand needles, groaning and gasping at this as he squinted his eyes closed.

''Ugh… F-fuck this.'' The boy stuttered as he felt small tears hit his eyes, wanting this to be over already but knowing his father wasn't going to let him go even if he begged him.

''Sorry.'' His father said as he grabbed his sons head as he hugged him to his chest. ''It's for the best.''

''I know but that doesn't make it hurt less!'' He shouted in frustration, his body starting to tremble at the pain going through it. The older man sighed as he just petted the boy's head, not wanting to be in his place either. He looked up as he could see his wife standing in the doorway with a somewhat sad but determined expression.

''We have to get rid of those ugly things.'' She muttered as he agreed, nodding.

* * *

''You should be able to get back into your house within two days, as I hope that softens it a little.'' The exterminator said as the female just sighed, nodding as she knew there was no other option anymore.

''We'll just try to see this as a fun family trip.'' She said with a weak smile as the exterminator chuckled at this.

''Perfect.'' He said as he walked off, the female getting in the car as they drove off to the hotel that they were staying in, their house finally getting thoroughly searched for any sign of rats, getting rid of the nasty beasts once and for all.

''I'm hungry.'' Len muttered as he was now sitting in the car with just one shoe on, his other foot completely bandaged as the wound was pretty deep and had to heal for at least two weeks. His tongue was also starting to get irritating, this still being swollen but able to talk normally for a small while as he could eat normally as well, just very slowly.

''Once we get to the hotel will get some food immediately.'' The boy's father said as he looked back at him, Len nodding as he turned his gaze towards the window, sighing as he knew he wasn't able to see Kaito for a while now. It was cute how worried he was when Len told him about his foot, the man sounding genuinely concerned as he wanted Kaito to come in and nurse him already.

''Also, I want us all to take a blood test to see if not any of us has any weird kind of disease from those rats. We might have gotten bitten too but not have noticed it.'' He said as the girl pouted.

''I hate needles…'' She muttered as the boy chuckled at this, already having gotten his dosage of antibiotics from his father.

''You too Len.'' He said as he looked at his son, Len tensing up as he looked surprised at this, frowning.

''Ugh why?'' He whined as the older man just chuckled, ignoring the boy's cry as he just kept driving, not actually thinking any of them had gotten bitten but just wanting to be sure, not taking any risks as a rat bite could eventually become very serious.

Once arrived at the hotel they checked in, getting two rooms as Len and Rin shared one. The boy didn't really feel like it as his sister probably was still scared to death after yesterday night but there was no other option for now.

''The beds are pretty big, nice!'' Rin said happily as the boy knew she was trying to find a distraction from the situation, already rambling on about all sorts of stupid things on the ride here.

''I'm taking this one.'' Len said as he threw his bag on the bed closest to the large windows, which could open as there was a small balcony on the other side. The hotel room also had a bathroom attached to it and a big TV.

''Whatever.'' Rin muttered as she threw her bag down on the other bed, this being next to the wall as she didn't care.

Len walked out of the room to the balcony as he closed the sliding door behind him, his tongue and foot not aching thankfully because of the antibiotics as he just wanted to get a breather. He pulled out his phone as he looked back, the girl not watching through the window as he couldn't be careful enough right now. He leaned on the side of the balcony wall so she wouldn't be able to see his phone screen, quickly typing a message to Kaito.

' _Already so done with this hotel, it's boring and I want to see you._ '

Len chuckled at himself as he sent the text, hoping Kaito was waiting for him to text even if they just saw each other yesterday.

' _Can I call you?_ '

The boy was taken aback by this as he couldn't help but smile, really wanting to hear the blue haired male's voice. He quickly glanced back into the hotel room as he could see that Rin was lying down on her bed with her phone out too, probably not having any intention of getting up soon.

' _Sure._ '

The boy smirked as the older male didn't waste any time to do so, his phone immediately started vibrating as he answered it.

''Hey.'' Len answered as he had to keep in his big smile that was now on his face, why was he getting so worked up over just talking with the man? Did he really love him that much?

''How's your foot?'' Kaito asked as the boy chuckled, looking down at the bandage, it covering the front of his foot as his toes were peeking out.

''Cold.'' He said as he heard the male on the other side chuckle too. ''It doesn't hurt as much because of the medication thankfully.''

''That's good. And your tongue? Is it healing properly?'' He asked as Len just smiled from ear to ear, Kaito was so worried.

''Yes, it's doing fine.'' He answered as he could hear a small relieved sigh on the other side.

''Did you enjoy this weekend? I know it was kind of a mess but I really liked the time we spent together.'' He said as the boy's smile fell a bit, his face now flushing slightly as he could feel his stomach turn again.

''Of course I did… I know I might have been a little bit too much but it was still fun. I just hope your sister doesn't tell.'' Len said as he also hoped Akaito would keep his mouth shut.

''I'm sure she will, don't worry about that.'' He said with a chuckle as Len wasn't sure what to think of this, frowning a bit.

''What's that supposed to mean?'' The boy asked as Kaito let out a small laugh.

''She told me that the time she spent with you had been _a_ _pleasure_.'' He said as Len smirked, laughing at this as he couldn't help but love the choice of words.

''Whoa okay, well tell her that I can't wait to see her again.'' Len said as Kaito now also started laughing quietly, the two silently snickering to themselves.

''Oh sorry, I have to go now. Luka is taking me out to some sort of weird yoga class she insisted…'' He muttered with less of a smirk, Len now chocking on his laughter as he couldn't help but love the image of the older male in a tight pair of leggings doing yoga poses.

''Oh my god!'' The boy stuttered as he wiped the tears from his eyes. ''Well good luck with that…''

''Thanks…'' Kaito said as he chuckled, suddenly getting quiet as he didn't say anything for a couple of seconds. Len was starting to wonder why he wasn't talking as the older male quietly interrupted his thoughts.

''I love you.'' He said as the boy felt his face heat up, his eyes getting bigger as his mouth was hanging open out of surprise, Kaito never really saying that to him.

''I-I love you too.'' Len muttered as the older male ended the call, leaving the boy a little stunned and flushed. The blonde took a deep sigh as he turned himself around, getting himself back together as his foot was really starting to get cold now. He reached out to open up the sliding door as his eyes only got bigger, seeing his parents and Rin staring at him on the other side all with a smirk, clearly having heard the conversation as Len tried not to panic, hoping they didn't hear it had been Kaito on the other side.

He opened the door with still a flush over his face as he stared back at the three, swallowing as he had no idea how to explain this.

''So cute!'' Rin smiled as she turned towards her mother, the female nodding.

''Who is your secret boyfriend Len?'' The mother asked as the boy felt his breath stuck in his throat, his face now in pure shock as they had definitely heard the last sentence, thankfully not who he'd been calling with.

''N-no one!'' Len answered quickly as he pushed his phone into his pocket, Rin probably trying to grab it any second now as this would have been his death, he didn't have a password on it.

''So that's where you were this weekend! Now I understand!'' She shouted happily as he boy's breath was stuck in his throat, their parents now looking at the girl as they had a confused look on their faces.

''What?'' Their father asked as Rin let out a small gasp, understanding what she just had done as she could see the anger in Len's eyes building up, so was so dead…

''You weren't at Gumi's place?'' The female asked as she looked at the boy with a questioning expression, the boy looking down.

''Rin's just joking, she called Gumi who lied to her for fun.'' Len explained with the calmest expression as the two adults looked back at the girl, asking for confirmation as Len eyed her with the most intense death stare.

''R-right!'' She said with a weak smile as she hoped their parents would buy this.

''Whatever.'' The female sighed as she walked back inside. ''I really don't get you two sometimes.''

''Why don't we get something to eat now?'' The father said as Len nodded with a smile, being very hungry as he already made his way to leave the room, the man stopping him by holding onto his wrist. Len wanted to turn around and ask him what he was doing as he could feel a slight sharp pain in his arm, stiffening as he knew that was a needle.

''Perfect, now Rin.'' The man smiled as the boy looked at him with an annoyed expression, feeling a little betrayed but also knowing he was probably never going to get Len to give in to having his blood drawn willingly.

''I don't want to…'' Rin muttered as she pulled her sleeve up anyway, looking away as the man just smiled at her, quickly drawing a full tube of blood as he put a small bandage on her arm.

''I know but it's all done now.'' He said as he put all of the tubes into a bag, sealing it closed as he also put the used needles in one. ''I'll just send this to the hospital and make sure we have the results this evening.''

''Woohoo.'' Len muttered sarcastically as he really didn't see the point but knowing he couldn't talk his father out of something like this. ''I want food now.''

''Of course, after you.'' The man said as he opened the door for the boy, Len just scoffing as he walked out, his stomach grumbling.


	25. Lesson Six: Leave No Evidence

''Ugh my back hurts, why did I go with you again?'' Kaito whined as he walked back into his house, his bangs sticking to his forehead from sweating as he felt gross all over.

''Because you're always making fun of me when I'm in pain after yoga. I just wanted to show you that it's just as intense as your stupid workouts.'' The pink haired female smirked as she threw off her shoes, walking up the stairs quickly. ''I'm taking a shower first!''

''Fuck no, it's my house and my shower.'' Kaito smirked as he also walked up the stairs, making his way into the bathroom as he could already see the female taking off her sticky yoga outfit. They really didn't care anymore about getting naked in front of each other as they'd know each other for over 10 years already. They'd met in second year high school as Kaito could remember this funny first meet up very clearly.

'' _You're Kaito, right?''_

 _The blue haired young man looked up from his phone with a bored expression as he was now faced with a certain pink haired girl, the female having a smug smile on her face._

'' _So what?'' Kaito muttered as he could see the girl sitting down at the desk behind him._

'' _I'm Luka.'' She said with a smile. ''We live in the same street, I could see you walking home yesterday.''_

 _Kaito just ignored her, starting at his phone as he really didn't care for making friends, especially not with some pushy pink haired girl with all of her brain stuffed in her breasts._

'' _Hello? I'm talking to you!'' Luka whined as the blue haired man just let out a big sigh, getting really annoyed as he turned himself around._

'' _What do you want?'' He hissed as everyone was still walking around and talking in the classroom, Kaito's voice not being heard by anyone else._

'' _You seem interesting and live close by, I just want to talk.'' Luka said with a determent expression as Kaito let out a small chuckle at this, trying to turn around again as he was stopped by the irritating girl once more._

'' _You look like the type of person who's really quiet at school but secretly very pervy on the inside.'' She said as she had her hand on Kaito's shoulder to keep him from turning his gaze away from her._

'' _And you look like the type that would suck the teachers dick for a good grade.'' Kaito smirked._

'' _Oh damn.'' Luka smirked back, to Kaito's surprise. Maybe she wasn't that stupid after all…_

'' _See those two sitting behind be?'' The pink haired female said with a more quiet voice, the blue haired male looking over as he could see a girl and boy sitting together all cuddly as they were clearly a couple._

'' _What about them?'' He asked as he raised his eyebrow._

'' _I would just love to see them break up, they're too annoying in class.'' Luka said with a smirk as Kaito chuckled at this, now surprising himself as he couldn't remember even one day he'd laughed with someone at school._

'' _What's your plan?'' He asked, intrigued and interested all of a sudden._

'' _We both seduce one of them, make them break up with each other that way. And after they're in love with us, we'll crush their hearts like small flies.'' Luka said with a sadistic smile as Kaito had to admit, this did sound really fun if it wasn't for one thing…_

'' _No way, I can't stand that annoying bitch. I'm not going to pretend I'm in love with her.'' Kaito said with a disgusted expression as Luka let out a small chuckle._

'' _I never said you had to take the girl.'' She said with a big smirk as Kaito let out a scoff while still smiling. ''Don't even gimme that look, I know you roll both ways, I can sense that stuff.''_

'' _Really? Okay fine, busted.'' Kaito smirked as he had no idea why but actually happy that someone had found out. ''Let's do this.''_

''I'm first though!'' She smirked as she run into the shower part of Kaito's bathroom, already turning it on as the male snapped out of his trance. He took off his dirty clothing as he also stepped into the bathroom part, bumping the girl to the side as he pushed himself underneath the shower.

''Ah!'' Luka yelped as Kaito had more muscles than she had, being heavier because of this as he could easily push out of his way. ''That's not fair!''

''I don't care.'' He smirked as he stepped to the side a bit, there now being enough space for the both of them. Luka walked back underneath the warm water as she washed her body.

''You know, I was just wondering…'' She started as Kaito looked at her with an amused smile, already knowing that she was going to ask something a little farfetched.

''What?'' He asked as the pink haired female continued, looking down with a smile.

''I was wondering if I could use your office to meet a few clients here… They are from a faraway town and your place is closer to the station…'' She muttered as Kaito just chuckled, this not being the first time that she'd asked that.

''Fine, I still owe you and Miku for all of the clothes anyway.'' He said as Luka smiled brightly, hugging the man.

''Thank you!'' She said. ''And there is _one more thing_... They want me to defend them in a rape case but I don't really trust them.''

''So?'' Kaito wasn't sure what this had to do with him, sensing the female had some strange idea as her face had a smirk on it.

''Can you ask Len to come over that day too?'' She asked as Kaito raised an eyebrow at this. ''If my clients come by that day while Len is here I thought I could find out if they really have a tendency for that kind of thing or if they're actually honest. We'd just dress him up real cute as you can't tell the difference anyway when he's wearing a skirt.''

''That sounds like something he'd definitely not want to do.'' Kaito said as the pink haired female's smile fell, now pouting.

''Let's fucking do it.'' The blue haired male said as he already loved the idea of the blonde in a cute dress. Luka smiled up to her ears, this could be interesting… All he had to do is make sure Len was willing to do this and save for the most part.

* * *

''I'll fucking kill him if he does anything like that again!'' Rin squinted her eyes as the purple haired guy yelled into the phone, understanding his reaction as she could only find this sweet.

''I'm sure he won't… I think.'' She muttered as she looked at the boy, he was standing outside on the balcony again as he was also doing something on his phone, Rin now calling with Gakupo.

''You think? Rin seriously, you need to tell your parents! This is not normal!'' He yelled as he was clearly in panic.

''I know that!'' The girl said as she pouted. ''For some reason I think it's not just Len, I think something happened.''

''Why do you think that? Hasn't he always been like this?'' Gakupo asked as he calmed down a bit.

''Well not always, it just got worse when we left school… I think maybe one of our teachers had been mean to him while I didn't notice or something. I don't know, I feel weird.'' She said as the guy on the other side sighed.

''If anything happens you can always call me, you know that. It doesn't matter if it's the middle of the night, okay?'' He said as Rin smiled at this, flushing a bit as this made her feel better.

''Thanks.'' She muttered, hearing the door of the hotel room opening as she knew this had to be her parents, them being the only ones who had a key. ''I have to go now, my parents are here. Bye, love you.''

The girl looked up as her parents walked in, their faces having a frustrated and angry expression on it as she was surprised to see this, what was going on?

''Am I in trouble?'' Rin asked as she could see her father holding some papers in his hand, shaking his head as he was clearly more upset than his wife.

''You did nothing wrong Rin.'' The woman reassured her as she sat down next to her. ''Now tell me again where you said Len was this weekend?''

''Err…'' The girl muttered as suddenly became nervous, what was going on? Why was she asking that again?

''Please be honest with me, I've had enough of the lies.'' She said with a more gloomy expression, looking down as she wasn't stupid, she noticed that the two had been lying a lot to her lately.

''Please, I don't want to tell you…'' Rin muttered as she looked at her mother with a fearful look, the older female taken aback by this.

''Has Len forced you to keep quiet?'' She asked as the girl's eyes got big, quickly turning her gaze towards the side as her bottom lip started trembling. Both of her parents were shocked by this as the female grabbed her daughter, hugging her close. The older man only became more enraged by this, his eyebrows furrowing as he let out a big sigh through his nose.

''I can't take it anymore with that little brat.'' He said as Rin looked up at him with a fearful expression, what had she just done?

The older man made his way to the balcony as Len still hadn't noticed all of the commotion in the room, their father slamming the door open as he tensed up. He quickly put his phone away as he looked at the man with a nervous expression, sensing he was pissed.

''H-hey dad what's-'' He started as the older man grabbed his arm roughly, dragging him inside as he almost threw him on the bed.

''Where were you this weekend?!'' He shouted as he didn't shut the door, the boy's mouth slightly open but nothing coming out, his eyes just staring at the man.

''W-what… I was at Gumi's, I already told you guys that…'' He stuttered as he turned to look at his mother, noticing the state of his sister as he was confused, what had his father found out? How?

''Don't even look at your sister that way, I don't what you did but I won't accept any more lies.'' He said sternly as he held up the papers in his hands to see, Len squinting his eyes to read them.

''Do you understand any of this?'' He asked as Len shook his head, now getting a little nervous as he got a slight idea of what his parents had found out.

''These are the test results, thankfully none of us have any weird diseases. This is Rin's, do you see these numbers?'' He asked as Len nodded again, too shocked to talk as he looked at a few numbers, these being numbers around 50 as his eyes looked in fear at his father.

The older man let the paper fall to the floor as this revealed the boy's test's results, his father now pointing at the same part as Len's numbers were all around 80, the boy's eyes not knowing what to focus on as he could feel he was starting to sweat and tremble, his body taken over by nervousness as he needed to calm down, he needed to make up a lie for this… But what? The evidence was right there, how was he supposed to go against this? His father had probably made sure nothing went wrong with the testing process either so he couldn't blame anyone. He couldn't blame anyone but himself…

''I know what this means but I want you to hear it from you. This is probably going to be the first time you're honest to me in a long time. What did you use?'' He asked as the blonde girl let out a gasp, her eyes getting big as she looked at her brother in shock, she knew what this meant…

Len looked down as he had no idea what to say, his mind spinning as he really couldn't lie anymore, he just had to say it…

''C-…'' He stuttered as the older man let out a small scoff.

''I don't have time for this, speak up already!'' He shouted as he was really pissed, Len never having him seen like this.

''It was pot okay?! So what?! It was just once!'' He shouted as he now felt anger overtake him, getting up from the bed as he now stood in front of his father, his body shaking as he tried to act tough once again.

''And what else?'' He asked as his expression didn't change, the boy's eyes getting wider as he looked down again, clenching his fists. ''What else did you use Len?''

''Fucking ecstasy and cocaine!'' He shouted as the two female's in the room looked up at this, shocked as they both didn't know about this yet, the man in the room just crossing his arms. He looked at the boy with great disappointment and anger.

''At least you're honest.'' He said calmly as the boy let out a scoff, letting his body fall back into the bed as he sat down, panting from the shouting as his body was gushing with adrenaline.

''Who gave it to you?'' He asked as Len chuckled, finding it amusing as the person how gave it to him was the fucking man they hired to teach him, this almost being their own fault. Len looked up at his father with a weak smirk, his eyes having small tears of frustration in them as he kept his mouth shut, this being better than making it worse as he couldn't lie now anyway.

''Nothing?'' He asked as Len could sense he was getting pissed off again, this only making the boy smile as he could at least have some control over the situation this way.

''How long has this been going on?'' He asked as there came again no answer, the two females looking over at the two with great shock.

''Alright, if you're going to be like that. Give me your phone, you're not allowed to go out on the weekends anymore.'' He said as the boy's eyes now widened, his phone?

' _Oh fuck no…_ ' Len thought as he could see his father holding up his hand, he knew that the boy had it in his back pocket. If he took his phone and look at his most recent calls or texts everything would be over, he would see Kaito's name and he would soon figure out what kind of relationship they had… This could not happen!

''Len, give it to me. You're not going to be happy when I have to take it from you.'' He said as he took a small step forward as a warning, the boy letting out a small gasp as he was pulled from his thoughts by this, looking down at his father's feet as he needed to distract him for a second. He very quickly glanced over to the balcony as the door was still open, Len hating this but it needed to be done.

The boy looked up as he looked the man in the eye, making sure he got his attention as he now turned his gaze to a corner of the hotel room, just needing to make him focus on something else for a second. He kept doing this as the room fell silent, the tension raising as the boy felt his heart beating very fast, if this went wrong everything was over…

The older man now finally lightly turned his gaze to the corner as Len didn't waste any time, getting up and grabbing his phone, taking a large quick step towards the balcony as he threw his phone out of it, it flying pretty far as the boy felt his father tackle him to the floor, hoping to stop the boy as it already had been done.

''Ahg!'' Len yelped as his body hit the floor, the man now on top of him. His father was breathing heavily as his eyes were now even fuller of rage.

''What the fuck are you hiding from us?!'' He shouted angrily as the boy let out a small chuckle, his whole body trembling in fear and agitation.

At least his most important secret was save…

* * *

Len was rolling around in his bed as he couldn't sleep, his head hurting as his tongue was annoying him, it still being swollen as it was a miracle his parents still hadn't noticed it yet.

''Go to sleep already, you're keeping me awake with your fidgeting.'' His father muttered as Len just let out an annoyed groan, he was forced to switch rooms as his parents didn't trust him around Rin anymore, the girl not even having told them what happened yesterday night and they were already acting like this. His father had even searched through his bag, making sure he didn't have anything on him as the man didn't trust him with anything anymore.

He let out a sigh as he couldn't even let Kaito know what had happened now, his phone somewhere down on the ground or on a roof of the city. He just hoped the blue haired male wouldn't start to worry too much as his heart ached. He wanted to see Kaito, he wanted to hear his voice and hug him tight. This whole situation was just too messed up.

* * *

''Get up.'' The boy was awoken by his father rudely calling out to him, shaking him by the shoulder as the boy groaned.

''I'm up, I'm up!'' He shouted with an annoyed tone as his tongue and foot hurt, not having taken his antibiotics yet. He really had to try and make sure to talk normally when he was like this, his parents couldn't also find out about this right now.

Len slowly got out of his bed as he already missed his phone, this being his everything when he wasn't anywhere near Kaito as he felt so lost without it now. He grabbed his clothes as he pulled his pants on, sliding his shirt over his head as he walked into the bathroom. He put hair into its ponytail as he stared into the mirror, looked like a corpse. There were gigantic bags underneath his eyes as his skin was pale.

''Let's get breakfast, you need to eat.'' Len's father spoke as this surprised the boy, even though he was pissed he still cared about him.

The blonde nodded as he walked out of the room, already seeing his mother and Rin walking in front of them down the hall, his father now also catching up to them as he was slowly walking behind them. He didn't even feel like he was really a part of this family anymore, the three looking happy and cheerful together as Len was just the ugly duckling stumbling behind them…

''Damn where did you get _that_?!'' Len froze as he suddenly heard a familiar voice… It couldn't be, right? Why would _he_ be here?

''Oh my god, that's amazing…'' Len looked over with big eyes as he could see the man standing at the end of the long hallway, clear as day, no mistake, Akaito… He was looking way less like a douchebag than he had the past weekend, now wearing a business suit as he actually could pass for a professional like this.

The red haired male suddenly stopped in his tracks as he was now looking at the boy, the two men around him also looking up at the blonde as he now noticed he'd stopped walking. The boy didn't really know what to do as he wasn't even sure if Akaito recognized him like this, Len looking quite different from the past day's when he was around him all the time.

''What's up?'' One of the two men around the red haired male asked as the other one chuckled, Len now flushing as he understood this was weird, quickly turning around as he ran off. He quickly walked back to his parents and sister as he just wanted to eat and take his medication, his foot and tongue hurting and this getting really annoying.

The boy sat down at the table of the hotel quietly as his parents were talking already, the girl looking at them with a smile as if nothing ever happened yesterday. The boy sipped his tea as he started eating, his father already having put the pills next to his plate. These antibiotics helped to relieve him of the pain but he'd rather have something stronger, like the ecstasy Kaito had given last week as this was much more fun.

The boy smirked to himself as he pushed the last of his toast down his throat, quickly grabbing the pills as he also swallowed these. As soon as he looked up again his eyes widened, in front of the entrance of the breakfast area was the red haired male standing again. This time he had a smirk on his face as he had his hands in his pockets, eyeing the boy intensely as Len was now sure he recognized him, Akaito being weird but not level ' _I'm just going to eye this stranger until he calls the police_ ' weird.

''I need to pee, be right back.'' Len said as he didn't even wait for a reply of his parents, getting up as he walked over to the red haired male, the man even smirking brighter at this as he walked off into the hallway, signaling the boy to follow him this way.

Len turned the corner as he could see the man standing outside on the back porch of the hotel, this looking out over the pool as there was no one here yet this early in the morning.

''You look so different.'' He said as he turned around, there still being a slight smirk on his face as the boy stared at him in silence. He and Kaito looked so much alike, the same shape of face and same type of build. Len had to try his best not to run up to him and start begging to use his phone, even if he really wanted to.

''Well this is what I really look like, surprised?'' Len said as he walked over to the man, sitting down on the low stone fence that surrounded the porch.

''Just a little.'' He said. ''So what are you doing here? And what happened to your foot?''

''Our house is being exterminated at the moment, we've got rats. One of them bit me.'' He said as Akaito let out a chuckle, shaking his head at this. ''What are _you_ doing here?''

''Meeting, work.'' He said shortly as the boy nodded.

''Can I use your cell phone?'' He just decided to go for it, not really feeling like small talking any longer with this man as he didn't have that much time.

''Why?'' He asked as the boy let out a small groan, looking away with a slightly flushed face.

''Err, it's a long story but I lost mine. I just want to tell Kaito not to worry.'' He said as the red haired male nodded, handing the boy his phone. Len grabbed it as he quickly called the blue haired male, suddenly getting a little nervous as he wasn't even sure what to tell him yet.

''Why are you calling me?'' Kaito sounded annoyed and frustrated as he answered, of course thinking it was Akaito calling him.

''Kaito!'' Len said a little too loudly as he was just too happy to hear his voice, his stomach turning a little as he could feel his heart warming up at just this.

''Len? Why are you-'' He started as the boy already interrupted him, not having the time to let him speak.

''I lost my phone but I'm okay. I kind of got into a situation with my parents and they wanted me to hand it over.'' He said as the older male on the other side was quiet for a few seconds, processing what he'd just said.

''What did they find out?'' He asked as Len didn't really want to answer that now, letting out a small sigh as he looked down.

''I'll tell you later, I have it under control.'' He said as the blue haired male just let out a bigger sigh.

''If you say so, what did you do with your phone?'' He now asked as the boy's mouth turned into a small smirk, looking back at the situation as this was pretty funny now.

''I threw it off the balcony.'' He said as he could hear Akaito and the male on the other side let out a shocked gasp, both of them just as baffled.

''Are you insane?!'' Kaito chuckled, now laughing loudly. ''Just… Whoa…''

''Well yeah… I had no other choice.'' The boy said as he looked over to the red haired male with a smirk, Akaito now also chuckling.

''But I have to go now, sorry. We probably won't be able to talk for a few days so until I get home its goodbye.'' He said as the older male let out a small groan, clearly not liking this at all.

''Okay but just behave for now, I don't want you getting into any more trouble.'' Kaito said as the boy flushed at this, quickly turning his gaze away from Akaito as he didn't want him to see it.

''Yeah whatever, it's not like I'm trying to get myself into these things.'' He muttered as the male on the other side chuckled.

''I know. I love you, bye.'' He said as the boy's eyes went even wider, he was saying it again…

''L-… you too.'' He said quietly as he could feel his face heating up even more, pulling the phone away from his ear.

''I would almost say you look cute with that blush.'' Akaito smirked as the blonde tensed up, looking over to the red haired male with a annoyed glare, his cheeks still red as this only made him look like a frustrated little animal. The red haired male only smirked at this as he grabbed his phone back out of the boy's hand.

''I'm in room 305, I'll be back tonight around 8. You can use my phone again if you want to.'' He said as the boy raised an eyebrow, liking the idea of being able to stay in contact with Kaito but sensing something was off.

''If I come to your room are you going to let me actually use your phone or are your planning something else?'' He asked as he wasn't sure what to think about this. He had to admit that he did look like Kaito and therefore was handsome but something felt a little weird about this situation.

''I'll let you use my phone in exchange for something…'' He said while still smirking, looking up and down the boy's body with a glint in his eyes.

''I thought you were straight.'' Len said as he already knew what Akaito wanted, this being just too obvious.

''I was until I fell for that amazing ass and those blowjob skills of yours.'' The red haired man said as Len felt his throat getting dry at this, Akaito sure was straightforward…

''Oh…'' Len muttered as he wasn't sure what to do with this. He didn't want to just give in, it felt wrong. On the other side, he'd already sucked him off once and Kaito was watching all of it happening. He even got it on with his sister and he didn't hear the blue haired male complaining about that, he even laughed at it. This wasn't going to be a big deal either if all of the other things didn't matter, right?

''I'll see you later.'' The red haired male said as he walked off, the boy now getting up too as his parents were probably already getting suspicious or thinking he was taking a gigantic shit…

* * *

Len was sitting next to the pool playing a game on his Nintendo DS, his phone still somewhere in the middle of nowhere as he couldn't even swim with his patched up foot, forced to watch Rin learning how to swim by their father as he had to act like he still didn't know how to.

He flushed at the thought of Kaito's arms around him while swimming, past weekend really had been amazing. He'd never had as much fun in his life as he also never been able to be himself like that anywhere even though he was dressed up as a girl. He really just wanted to turn 18 already and run off with Kaito, this still taking another half a year as his birthday was in December…

''There you go!'' The man said with a smile as Rin smiled back at him, getting the hang of swimming by herself. Len just sighed as he also wanted to get in, knowing he couldn't as he might get an infection.

''How are you doing?'' Len looked over to see his mother sitting down on one of the beach beds next to him, her face having a gentle smile on it.

''Fine…'' The blonde muttered as his tongue was really in the way of his speaking capability, hoping his mother would leave him alone soon enough.

''So you were at your boyfriends place last weekend?'' She suddenly asked as the boy was quiet for a second at this, understanding that this was the most reasonable explanation for her. Hopefully she just didn't get suspicious yet of who his boyfriend might be…

Len didn't say anything as he really had no idea what to answer at this, his perfect lying skills being at its limit yesterday already as his mind was blank.

''I know your father got really angry yesterday but he's actually very worried you know?'' She started as the boy let out a scoff, looking back at his game console.

''It's true, he sees people with drug addictions every day, he knows what it can do to a person.'' She said again as the boy sighed, slowly looking back at his mother as he knew she was right.

''I know.'' Len just said as he just wanted her to leave him be, his mind only being able to focus on Kaito right now as this forced family trip was torture to him.

''Just promise me you won't do it again.'' She asked as she turned herself around, now facing the boy completely as she put her hand on the boy's leg. Len just looked at her hand as he wasn't sure why she was doing this, never really having any physical contact with his family members in a positive way, this just felt weird and forced. The blonde looked her in the eye with a blank stare, letting out a small chuckle.

''You know I can't do that.'' He dared to say as the female's face turned into a hurt and shocked expression, her eyes getting wide as she swallowed.

''Why?'' She asked after a few seconds as the boy just scoffed, crossing his arms as he sat back in his beach bed.

''Because it's your fault it all turned out this way…'' He said as he could hear his mother let out a small baffled gasp.

''E-excuse me?'' She asked as this was a pretty awful thing to say, but somehow she could sense some sort of truth and sadness in the boy's eyes, not stubbornness like he'd usually have.

''You remember that first homeschool teacher we had?'' He muttered as he wasn't thinking straight, not even knowing why he was saying this as he just had to make sure he got out of this conversation before he said too much.

''Haku? What about her?'' She asked as she suddenly was interested. She knew that the boy slowly started acting worse and worse around her, she'd never known why but always guessed it was just because of the boy's character.

''She…'' He muttered as he thankfully couldn't bare himself to say it, there now small tears in the corners of his eyes. His mother noticed this as her eyes widened, quickly grabbing the boy as she hugged him, feeling her son trembling underneath her arms. ' _What happened to him?_ '

''Never mind.'' The boy said as he pushed the arms of his mother off of him, walking off without even taking his game console.


	26. Lesson Seven: Tell The Truth

Len knocked on the door of room 305, hoping this was really the right room as it be pretty awkward if some stranger would open the door. He was able to convince his father to let him at least walk around the hotel without any supervision, the older man seriously having told the hotel staff to keep an eye out for him to make sure he wouldn't leave the building. The boy didn't care though, as long as he could find Akaito and call his lover again he was happy enough.

''Oh hey.'' Len was pulled from his thoughts as Akaito was now standing in the door opening of the room, looking over at the boy with a smirk. He was now wearing a white bathrobe as his hair was still a little damp, probably just gotten out of the shower.

''…Hey.'' The blonde muttered as he felt a little weird standing in front of his boyfriend's brother like this, almost like the beginning of an adult movie.

''Come in.'' The red haired male said as he turned and made room so the boy could enter, Len walking in without hesitation. As he walked in though, he could feel something grope his ass, quickly turning his head as he looked at Akaito with a confused but flushed face.

''W-what are you doing?!'' He almost shouted as he suddenly felt very nervous, looking down as he saw there was already a bulge in the bathrobe, his face only turning darker at this.

''Enjoying myself.'' He said as he closed the door shut with force, making it slam as the boy knew someone who also liked to slam doors like that…

''How about you keep your hands off of me _at least_ until you got your end of the deal fulfilled.'' Len said as he just walked into the room further, sitting down on one of the comfortable chairs as his room was bigger. He for sure wasn't going to sit on the bed, as this would only imply that he wanted to have sex right here and now.

''I would…'' Akaito said with a smirk as he walked over the boy, sitting down in the chair across from him. ''But that wouldn't be fair, now would it?''

Len just scoffed as he crossed his arms, sitting back into the chair as he looked at the man with an amused smirk. He was acting like Kaito would in this kind of situation, was he doing it on purpose? Probably, because this was turning Len on and he could only guess that Akaito also knew that.

''You already used my phone and I didn't get anything in return. I say you fulfill your end of that deal first before you can try again.'' He said as Len just let out a sigh, chuckling as he just couldn't act anymore like he didn't want any of it, this body was already betraying him.

''So what did you have in mind?'' He asked as Akaito's smirk only grew, biting his bottom lip as he turned his gaze downwards to his crotch, opening his legs as Len already understood what he wanted. His tongue was still healing but it didn't hurt, also taking the antibiotics he couldn't really get an infection now anyway. He was sure the man had cleaned himself properly as he'd just showered, this not having to be an issue either...

Len didn't say anything as he slowly got off of his chair, looking the man in the eye as his face had now a curious expression on it, the corners of his mouth slightly tilted upward. He snuggled himself in between the red haired male's legs as he looked down at the bulge, slowly pulling the robe out of the way, unwrapping the cock as Akaito let out a small gasp at the sudden cold.

The blonde turned his gaze back to the red haired male as he looked him in the eye, grabbing the base of his cock as he opened his mouth slowly, making sure to show off his best side. He licked the tip eagerly as he could already taste pre-cum, hearing the man groaning as he never lost eye contact.

''F-fuck, Kaito sure is lucky. That piercing is really nice…'' He moaned as he bit his lip. Len smirked lightly as he licked the cock from base to tip very slowly, making sure to coat it with saliva perfectly before quickly taking the whole thing down his throat with force.

''Ahng!'' The red haired male moaned in surprise as his cock was suddenly surrounded with warmth and moisture, this alone almost making him cum. Len enjoyed this reaction as he started sucking hard, bobbing his head up and down as he was looking at Akaito with half lidded eyes, he himself also getting turned on.

Akaito's fingers started to dig into the chair as Len noticed this, taking the cock out of his mouth as he grabbed one of his hands, the red haired male looking up at this, panting heavily.

''What?'' He asked with a trembling voice as his body was close to release, wondering why the boy suddenly decided to stop. Len placed his hand on top of his blonde hair as he opened his mouth, hanging just above the red haired male's cock as his breathing was making Akaito go crazy, this sending shocks down his aching cock.

''H-hm!'' Len moaned out as the red haired male pushed his head down with force, his cock hitting the back of the boy's throat as the blonde had almost forgotten how much he loved getting his throat stuffed, his pants really getting uncomfortable now as he had to tighten his grip on the bathrobe not to touch himself.

''Agh… A-are you always l-like this?'' Akaito asked while groaning, looking down at the boy as Len nodded, the red haired male smirking at this.

''I'm gonna cum in your mouth now…'' He moaned as he pushed the boy's head down again with full force, Len letting out another muffled moan as his mouth was filled with cum, the boy loving the taste of it as he always felt so good making someone cum like this.

''Fuck, that was even better than last time…'' Akaito gasped for air as he sat back in his chair, panting heavily. Len swallowed the cum in his mouth as he licked his lips, sitting down back in his own chair as he couldn't help but love the sight of the red haired male completely exhausted, Kaito never this tired after cuming as his stamina was probably better.

''My phone is in my bag.'' The red haired male now said as the boy suddenly remembered this was the whole point of sucking him off, getting a little carried away as his boner was still begging for attention too.

''R-right.'' Len muttered as he quickly got up, ignoring Akaito's stare as he knew that the man had seen the bulge in his pants.

The boy rummaged through the bag as he grabbed the phone, already calling Kaito as he walked out of the hotel room, stepping out onto the balcony as the sun was setting already. He closed the door as he didn't want the red haired male listening in on this conversation. Soon enough the boy heard the older man answer his phone, Len speaking before he could.

''Kaito!'' He said happily as the man on the other side chuckled, surprised by the boy's sudden outburst.

''Hey, I thought you weren't able to call me anymore?'' He asked as Len could tell he was smiling by the tone of his voice, this only making his heart warm up.

''That's true but I made a small deal with Akaito so I could call you again. I really miss you, it's so boing-'' He started as Kaito interrupted him, his voice now a bit less happy.

''Whoa what? What 'deal' did you make?'' He asked as he was clearly suspicious.

''Err…'' Len muttered as he wasn't sure if he could tell him, not wanting to lie to Kaito but also not wanting to ruin this phone call by making him angry.

''That ass already told me he had a thing for you so I can only guess what he asked.'' Kaito said with a more annoyed voice as Len pouted even though he knew the older male couldn't see it.

''I'm sorry…'' He muttered as Kaito let out a sigh.

''Let me just make one thing clear: I don't care, as long if you're honest towards me about it and I'll always get to be number one, understand?'' He said as the boy felt his face flush, why was Kaito always so nice to him?

''O-of course!'' Len almost shouted. ''I'll never get bored of you, you'll always be at number one!''

''Good boy.'' Kaito said with a more gentle voice, Len smiling as he let out a relieved sigh. ''Can you now tell me what happened with your parents?''

''Oh right…'' He said as his smile fell again. ''My father made all of us take a blood test because of the bite, and guess what he found in my blood…''

''Oh shit…'' Kaito cursed as Len could hear he was actually pretty shocked, the boy already having brushed this off, thinking his parents couldn't start acting any worse to him anyway.

''Yeah, they wanted my phone and now I can't go out on weekends.'' He said as his face turned back into a smirk. ''But that doesn't mean I'm going to stay home, don't worry. I'll sneak out anyway.''

''I think you should stay home though, you'll get into even more trouble if they notice you're gone.'' Kaito said as Len felt a little disappointed by this, knowing he was right but really hating that he wasn't able to see the blue haired male at his house anymore.

''B-but, no!'' Len shouted as he could feel his body starting to panic, he wasn't about to just lose to his parents like this right?

''I-I'll just sneak out at night and be back by morning, no one would notice a thing!'' He said as the older male was quiet at this.

''That's actually a good idea.'' The older male muttered as Len let out a small laugh. ''I could pick you up somewhere and you'd be at my house within 15 minutes.''

''Right?'' The boy said with a smile as he calmed down again, this being the perfect middle way option. ''Oh and also… My parents overheard our first conversation, so now they're convinced that I have a mystery boyfriend.''

''Well look at that, I thought this couldn't get any worse but of course you never fail to surprise me by screwing up even more.'' Kaito said sarcastically as the boy pouted again, letting out a tired breath.

''Well fuck you too.'' He muttered. ''I was too distracted talking to you I didn't notice them.''

''Just ignore it, I'm sure if you leave it be and don't struggle to leave the house this will all just blow over.'' He said as Len nodded, hoping the older male was right.

''Okay, thanks…'' The blonde said as he could hear the sliding door behind him opening, looking over to see the red haired male also stepping onto the balcony.

''Can I also talk to him?'' He asked as Len nodded.

''Akaito wants to talk to you too.'' The boy muttered into the phone as he felt a little sad to already have to say goodbye but hoping he could speak to him later again. ''I have to go.''

''Oh don't worry, this will only take a sec.'' Akaito said as the boy nodded, handing over the phone. ''Hey… Yes he's lovely... Oh not yet but if you insist I'll make sure to fuck him real hard in a minute.''

''W-what?!'' Len shouted in confusion as he tried reaching for the phone again, being way too short as the red haired male just chuckled at this, pushing the boy off of him with ease.

''He's panicking… Don't worry I _won't_ be gentle with him… Sure, I'll tell him. Bye.'' He said before ending the call, Len now even more furious as he didn't even get to say a proper goodbye. ''Kaito says bye.''

''But you just said-!'' Len shouted again as he was still frustrated, getting cut off by the red haired male speaking.

''And ' _I love you_ '.'' He said with a smirk as the boy was now quiet, his face heating up again as he looked away, all of his anger now gone.

''So you want to do something about that banana in your pants?'' The red haired male said with a smirk as the boy let out a scoff.

''Like you care.'' He said as he knew Akaito was straight, he could only have been joking when he said he would fuck him.

''I do.'' He said as he walked back into the hotel room, turning off the lights as there now only was a small lamp turned on in front of the door, this making the room even more in the mood for sex as Len really wasn't sure what to do right now.

''Are you serious?'' He asked as he was a little shocked by this, this was not really the way it worked with guys, right? Someone couldn't be straight and then suddenly be okay to have sex with a guy. This was just too confusing…

''Very serious.'' He said as he pulled the robe off of him, letting it fall to the floor as the boy's eyes widened, his face flushing as his body resembled that of Kaito's almost perfectly, his muscles just a little less defined as his cock was a tat smaller but still above average.

''Come on, I know you want to.'' He said again as this was all it took. Len was lost, biting his lip as he almost run up to the man, tackling him to the bed as he let out a surprised yelp.

''Whoa damn!'' He chuckled as his back hit the matrass, the boy now sitting on top of him as his boner was clear through his pants. Len was breathing heavily as he roamed his hands up and down the red haired male's chest, still biting his lip as his face was slightly flushed.

''It's the first time someone's _that_ eager to sleep with me.'' He said as the feeling of the boy's hard-on against his still flaccid penis was weird, this the first time he'd felt another person's boner.

The boy just smirked as he pulled his shirt off, throwing it to the floor. He gazed back at the red haired male with a lewd smile as he also peeled his socks off, opening up his pants as his hands were now stopped by a larger pair.

''Okay! Christ, calm down.'' Akaito said with a smirk as he'd never had a girl give into him this easily, usually having to work a lot harder with them. He grabbed the boy by the waist as he pulled him underneath him, Len letting out a small gasp at this. ''If we're going to fuck I'm going on top.''

''Do you even know what to do?'' Len asked as he chuckled, Akaito having had sex with only girls as he probably knew nothing of how to get it on with a guy.

''Of course I know, I just stick it in your only hole.'' He said as he pulled the boy's pants off, chuckling at the sight of Len's underwear, there being an obvious bulge in them. It was actually pretty fun for him as he could clearly tell the boy was aroused, this being a lot harder with women.

''Right…'' Len muttered with a smirk as he was sure this was as far as his thoughts went on the subject. ''Do you have any lube?''

''Ehm…'' The red haired male froze as he hadn't even thought about this, not having any in his bag as he usually only took some emergency condoms with him.

''That's what I thought.'' The boy said as Akaito scoffed at him, getting off as he walked to the bathroom. He looked around at the small bottles that the hotel provided him with, opening up the mirror cabinet as he smirked. There was a palm sized bottle of lubricant in the cabinet as he grabbed it, walking out of the bathroom as he could see the boy had pulled off his underwear, both of them now completely naked.

''Looks like we're in luck.'' Akaito said as the boy just gave him a weak smirk. The red haired male walked back to the bed as he couldn't help but to stare at the boy's dick, this feeling weird to him as it was really standing up and already dripping pre-cum, he was the one who made it like this as the piercing on it made him even more curious **.** He had actually turned a guy on, and Len turned him on. This situation was pretty odd but also very lovely.

''So tell me, what do I need to know about gay sex?'' He asked as he pushed the boy down on the bed, leaning in with his face as stared the blonde in the eye. Len's mouth opened as he didn't say anything, his eyes turning down to the red haired male's lips as Akaito couldn't just deny him when he was begging like this.

He leaned in further as he pushed his tongue inside of the boy's mouth immediately, his lips also touching Len's as he found them surprisingly soft. He roamed his tongue over the blonde's as he found it amazing how much Len was struggling against his tongue, desperately trying to take control as his only made the red haired male want him more.

He suddenly let go of the boy's mouth as he grabbed his chin roughly, smirking at the blonde as Len didn't even flinch, his face now showing even more arousal.

''Kaito told me you like it rough, so that's what I'm going to be.'' Akaito said as he could see the boy smirk at him, this really surprising him. Not one had a girl reacted this way to him, even if they said he could be rough they never ended up liking it in the end. And now here he was, the boy looking at him with the most lewd face ever.

''Please fuck me hard.'' Len said as he could see the older male's face turn into an even more aroused expression, clearly pleased by this.

Akaito let go of the boy's face as he looked down at his chest, this raising up and down quickly as his nipples were already hard. He let his hand slide down as he fondled with one of them, not thinking he'd get much of a reaction out of it as he just wanted to try.

''Ngh…'' Len let out a small muffled moan as he arched his hips, pushing his cock to ride against Akaito's lower stomach. He was baffled by this reaction as he could only bite his lip at this, pulling his head down as he sucked on one of them, fondling the other one roughly with his hand.

''A-anh!'' Len moaned again as he pushed his hips upward again, his hands grabbing the covers as this almost tickled, the sensation sending small sparks down to his cock as he rubbed himself against the red haired male's stomach.

''How cute.'' Akaito smirked as he let go of the boy's chest, looking down further as he wasn't sure if he was comfortable at the thought of sucking the boy's cock. He pulled Len's legs up as he pushed his thighs against his stomach, expecting some sort of a complaint but getting none. He stared down at the boy's anus as he wasn't sure why but not finding it as disgusting as he thought he would.

''I'm clean, if you're worried about that.'' Len said before Akaito could even say anything about it. ''I also took a shower before coming here.''

''So you already prepared for this?'' Akaito asked with a smirk as the boy just nodded, the red haired male surprised by the boy's honest answers, not even being a little shamed. ''What a little slut you are.''

''I know.'' Len breathed out as he couldn't stand the man staring him up and down like this, his body open and bare for him to see as he wanted to be touched more.

''You also like to be scolded?'' The red haired male asked as he suddenly felt a rush of joy go thought his body, always wanted to be rough and abusive during sex but never actually doing so as this always hurt every girl he was with.

''I love it.'' Len said as he wiggled his hips a bit. ''Please touch me.''

Akaito was taken aback by this as he stared down at the boy's ass, suddenly getting a little nervous. Was it the same as the inside of a girl? He knew there was the prostate but he had no idea where it was or how to even stimulate it…

''Just lube your cock up and put it inside of me already!'' Len suddenly yelped as he had enough of the man's stalling, his body starting to ache and feel weird. The red haired male tensed up at this as he nodded, grabbing the bottle of lube as he tried opening it, his hands suddenly not working as he noticed they were trembling a bit.

''Are you getting a little nervous?'' The boy chuckled as this made Akaito only more frustrated.

''Shut up!'' He shouted as he finally opened the bottle up, pouring a good amount on his dick. He looked at the boy for a second, his face having a smirk on it, was he making fun of him?

''Wha-!'' Len felt himself being thrown around as his stomach was now on the bed, his ass being pulled up as he looked back at the red haired male, his expression aroused and angry.

''You should have some more respect.'' He said as Len let out a small moan, this turning him on to the max. He wiggled his butt at the red haired male as he couldn't wait anymore, he needed something of a touch.

''Punish me.'' He said as he grabbed one of the older male's hands, putting it on his ass cheek. ''Spank my ass.''

Akaito wasn't sure if he'd just heard his correctly as he felt his cock twitch, biting his lip at the slight of the boy's fat ass facing him. He looked really girly like this, how could a guy even have a body like this? He just raised his hand in the air as he slammed it back with force onto the boy's ass, the flesh making a loud sound as his fat jiggled.

''Ah!'' Len moaned as the red haired male could see his anus twitch, was this really turning him on that much?

''P-please, more! Spank me harder!'' Len moaned as the red haired male was baffled and surprised at this, his mouth now hanging open as he wondered why he didn't try and fuck him sooner, he was amazing!

''A-ah!'' Len moaned as he felt another hit on his ass, his tongue now out of his mouth as he was drooling on the pillow he was lying on. His cock was aching as this was as good as having his nipples toyed with.

''You really like it that much?'' The red haired male smirked as he slapped the boy again, earning another erotic moan.

''Y-yes, please more!'' Len moaned loudly as Akaito was starting to wonder if anyone was going to hear them, the blonde already being louder than any girl he'd even been with.

''Don't you want my cock?'' He smirked as he pushed his dick against the boy's twitching hole, this being shockingly soft as the red haired male almost couldn't hold back anymore.

''I-I do! Please…'' The boy moaned, Akaito just smirking at him as he waited for the boy to start getting desperate, Kaito having told him that was the most fun.

''Sorry, I don't understand what you want me to do. Please be a little more explicit.'' He teased as the boy now got up, his hands on the bed as he lifted his upper body off the matrass. He turned his head to look at the red haired male as his face had the most lewd look on it, his eyes half lidded as his tongue was barely in his mouth, his cheeks completely flushed as he was breathing heavily.

''Please drill my tight ass with your fat cock.'' He moaned out as Akaito was baffled by the boy's choice of words, smirking as he grabbed onto the boy's ass, pushing himself in slowly as the inside of the blonde was even tighter than a virgin girl, this being amazing.

''A-ah, fuck you're so nice and hot!'' Akaito moaned as he slapped the boy's ass again, Len letting out another moan.

''Agn! Move already!'' Len moaned as the older male didn't have to be told that twice, pulling out of the boy as he pushed back in with force, feeling the blonde's walls twitch around him as this was almost too much. He started moving with a rapid pace as he didn't even care if the boy was moaning so loud the other people could hear, this was turning him on so much.

''Ah, anh! Fuck me harder!'' Len moaned as he could already feel his orgasm building up, his cock now dripping pre-cum on the bed. The room was now filled with moaning and slapping sounds, the bed cracking as it was hitting the wall half of the time.

''F-fuck yes, you love getting fucked h-hard, don't you?!'' Akaito moaned as he slapped the boy's ass again, only receiving a louder moan as the boy was getting more and more tight around him, this really making it hard to keep himself from cuming.

''I-I do! Please fuck my ass up so hard!'' The boy moaned as he was just about to cum, opening his mouth to moan again as the red haired male pulled out his cock, leaving the blonde with just a gasp.

''Why are you-'' Len started as he was roughly thrown around, his back falling against the matrass as he was soon enough filled up again.

''I w-ant to see y-your cum face!'' Akaito smirked as he pushed himself even further into the lovely heat of the boy's ass, Len pushing his hips back against the older male's dick as he grabbed onto the covers again.

''Ah fuck, I-I'm gonna cum!'' Len moaned as he stared at the red haired male, this sight being more than pleasing as his face also looked like he was about to burst any second now, grunting and panting heavily as sweat was dripping down his chest and neck.

''Cum for me Len!'' Akaito almost yelled as the boy thrusted his hips upward, hit cock not being able to take it anymore as he squirted his semen all over himself, it shooting out with force as it almost hit him in the face.

''Agh, fuck!'' The red haired male groaned at the sight as he thrusted himself quickly into the boy as he came as well, cum filling up the blonde's ass.

Akaito panted as he fell down next to the boy, his breathing heavy. Len stared at the celling as this only made him miss Kaito even more, the sex was just too amazing with him, even better than this as he loved the blue haired male, his brother just being a convenient replacement.

''How do you know my name?'' The boy suddenly broke the silence as the red haired male let out a small chuckle, Len for sure not having told him that.

''Kaito accidently told me.'' He said as he turned his head to look at the boy, Len nodding as he smirked, rolling his body to the side as he was now facing the older male.

''Did he also tell you my real age?'' He asked as he could see Akaito freeze at this, his eyes getting big at this as he suddenly felt like he'd dug his own grave by having sex with the blonde.

''Ehm, you _are_ 21, right?'' He asked as the boy chuckled, not saying anything as he got up and walked into the bathroom.

''Right?!'' The red haired male panicked as he couldn't read the boy very well, Len also being good at lying as this was making it even harder.

''Right!'' Len yelled back as he started the shower, his body all sweaty and sticky.

''What does that even mean?'' The male asked as he now also walked into the bathroom, staring at the boy as Len just chuckled at him, turning his gaze away from the red haired male as he ignored him.

Akaito just scoffed as he walked out, grabbing his bathrobe again as he put it on. He also grabbed his phone as he quickly texted Kaito, asking what the hell the boy's real age was as he hoped he didn't just fuck a 15 year old…

Len walked out of the shower as he was still drying his hair off, not really wanting to take a long shower here as he didn't even know how long he'd been in Akaito's room already. He just hoped his parents weren't starting to get suspicious as they probably wouldn't be able to find him wondering around in the hotel anywhere if they went searching.

The boy pulled on his underwear as there was a sudden knock on the door, Len looking over at the red haired male with a confused look as Akaito didn't even budge, walking over to the door as he opened it.

''Oh, I'm very sorry to bother you.'' Len felt himself freeze as his eyes went big, recognizing the voice of his father immediately as he wasn't sure what to do, he was standing in the room of a man his father didn't know half naked, his clothing being on the floor at the end of the bed. If he went over to grab it, his father would see him for sure…

''Hey, you can't just barge in like that!'' Akaito said with an angry voice as Len could only stare at his father as he walked into the room, the boy still half naked as his breath was stuck in his throat.

''Excuse me?!'' The red haired male shouted as he walked over to the stranger now standing in his hotel room. He noticed the weird tension in between the two as he was now quiet, seeing the boy looking at the man in fear.

''Get your clothes on.'' He ordered as the boy swallowed, quickly grabbing the rest of his clothing as he pulled his shirt over his head, pulling his pants up as he suddenly remembered what Kaito had said about having to behave for now…

The boy's father grabbed his arm as he pulled him out of Akaito's room, walking off without saying another word as the boy looked back at the red haired male with a somewhat scared expression.

''I was starting to wonder where you went and when I saw you standing on the balcony of some room for away from ours I already knew you were up to no good.'' He said as the boy didn't dare to speak, the grip on his arm also pretty tight.

''I went to the reception desk to ask what room it was when I overheard a 'noise complaint' in this room.'' He explained as the boy let out a ashamed sigh, looking down on the floor as he still wasn't sure what his father thought he'd been doing in that room.

The man pulled him back into their room as Rin and his mother were also sitting in there, playing a card game on the bed as they were shocked by the state of the older male's expression and mood, literally dragging the boy into the room.

''Rin I'm very sorry but can you please go to your own room for now?'' The man asked sternly as he tried to be nice for her as his head was spinning with all sorts of emotions, anger and rage being the most prominent ones.

The girl just nodded as she quickly walked out, shutting the door behind her as the female looked up at her husband with a confused and shocked expression.

''Where did you find him?'' She asked as Len crossed his arms, looking down at the floor as he was too ashamed to face his parents right now.

''Half naked in some strangers room.'' The man answered as the female let out a shocked gasp at this, now turning her gaze towards her son as she wasn't sure what to think of this.

''Len?'' She asked as the boy didn't even feel anger anymore, all of his frustration and rage having reached its limit. He let out a sigh as he let himself fall back into the bed, sitting down on it as he leaned back against the headboard and pillows.

''At least I can't get pregnant, so that's one less worry for you.'' He said as the two adults in the room were now quiet, staring at the boy with the most baffled expression.

''You seriously had sex with him?!'' The boy's father now shouted as he hoped not, this only confirming what he'd been fearing.

''Well yes, I thought you already figured that out.'' He said as he finally looked at his parents, his face not having an angry or stubborn look on it. He just looked ashamed, the one emotion the two had wanted to see for a while already, maybe the boy finally seeing that his actions were not okay.

''Do you even know that guy?'' The female asked as the boy turned his gaze away from his parents, looking now at the wall as it couldn't hurt to make up a little lie just to please his parents. Hopefully this way they would just calm down a bit as not answering would probably make it worse.

''Not really, I just bumped into him this morning and he let me use his phone.'' He said as he could hear his father sigh, pulling a hand through his hair.

''I understand that you're a teenager and your hormones are running high but don't you think it's a little overboard to just go up to a stranger and let him take your virginity like that?'' He said as he now sat down on the bed next to that of the boy was sitting at. Len let out a small chuckle as he reacted a little too fast, not being able to shut his mouth at this.

''You think that was my first time?'' He smirked as the his parents now looked at each other with an even more confused expression, the female now sitting down next to her husband.

''Len, please. No more lies.'' She said as the boy looked at her with a somewhat serious expression, trying to at least make it look like he was listening. ''Who was that on the phone yesterday? Do you have a boyfriend we don't know about?''

''I can't tell you that.'' The boy said with a weak smile, looking down as he could feel his parents' stares in the back of his mind.

''Why not?'' The man asked as the boy let out a very quiet scoff, looking back up at the two.

''You remember what I told you when we were at the pool mom?'' The boy started as he didn't even care anymore, he needed a distraction and he needed to tell them about this already. They were finally taking his seriously and paying attention to him, so why the hell not?

The female nodded as she was taken by surprise at this, the male looking over to her with a questioning expression.

''What?'' He asked as the boy took a deep breath, feeling small tears in his eyes well up as he could see his parents freeze at this.

''I'm only going to tell you this once.'' He said as the two looked at each other, wondering why he was acting like this as it wasn't like his usual self.

''That time when you hired Haku I have to admit I was an ass to her, I didn't like her at all and I just loved being an annoying little brat. I know that, b-but…'' He said as the man now understood what he was talking about. The boy looked up at his parents while tears running down his cheeks, these not even being fake tears as he took a very deep breath, pulling his legs up to his chest as he hugged them.

''That woman tied me up, she touched me in weird places and raped me.'' He said as he could see the eyes of his parents both shoot open with force, the female clamping a hand over her mouth as she also teared up, hunching over. The man was frozen as he looked at his son, not even blinking as he was still processing what he'd just heard. The temperature in the room dropped drastically as all of the people were now silent, the only thing that could be heard was the quiet sobbing of the boy as the two adults just sat there, shocked, horrified and petrified.

''She… I'm so sorry.'' The older man said as he finally moved, sitting down next to the boy as he grabbed ahold of him, hugging him tight as Len hugged him back for the first time in years, his parents finally believing him for once. The blonde could feel his mother joining in for the hug as they sat like this for a while, Len happy that he finally told them.

''When did this happen?'' The female asked after a while as she still didn't let go of the boy.

''I'm not sure…'' Len said. ''I don't remember the first time that well...''

''…The first time?'' The man said as his parents looked up at him again, the man's voice now cracking as he was also tearing up. ''Don't tell me she…''

''It happened for a while… At least three months.'' He said as his tears had stopped, his body just numb right now as he didn't even know how to react anymore.

''Len, why did you never tell us?!'' The female now shouted as she was crying, grabbing the boy's shoulders as all of it finally made sense, the hate towards all the teachers, the pranks and his bratty behavior, it all added up.

''I'm sorry…'' The boy just said with a weak smile as this only made the female's heart ache even more, hugging him tight as she was never letting him go again.

''Why didn't you at least go to the police?'' The man asked as he was hugging the boy tight to his chest, having to hold back his own tears. Len was quiet for a small while as the adults could feel him freeze, this not being a good sign as they waited for him to answer.

''I did…'' He said as the two looked up surprised.

''But they didn't do anything?!'' She almost shouted, angry and frustrated, how could this have happened?

''It didn't work out.'' Len said with a broken voice as he had his face buried in his knees, not being able to look at his parents right now as this was already telling them more than he was comfortable with.

''What?! What happened?!'' The female shouted again as he grabbed the boy's shoulders, her eyes wide as tears were rolling down, her body now trembling as this was almost too much to take right now for her.

''Has Haku to do with that time you disappeared for a day?'' The older male asked as he looked at the boy with still a sorrowful expression. Back then Len said he was going out to see Gumi and ended up vanishing for a day, only to suddenly return home without saying anything, this parents never really able to find out why or what happened.

The boy didn't say anything as he shook his head, keeping his face hidden as he just had to, he couldn't say any more. He could hear his parents in the back of his mind shouting and crying at him but he just ignored them, he couldn't tell them. This was his end of the story and his parents would just have to accept it.

* * *

 **For the people who are interested; I've uploaded a few fun images on my DeviantArt account (some fun sketches of this story), I'll add more in the furture as well.**


	27. Aftermath

Len was packing his bag as his sister was sitting on her bed and starting at the boy, her bag already zipped up and ready to go.

''Did you really have sex with that guy?'' She suddenly asked as the boy stopped his movements, not thinking that his parents would tell her about that as she probably knew about Haku now too. Len sighed as he turned around, looking at the girl with a somewhat confused expression as he could see she wasn't trying to mock him, she looked curious.

The blonde just nodded as he turned himself back to his previous activities, pushing the last of this things into the bag as he zipped it up.

''Does that mean he…'' The girl said as Len looked back at her, her face a little flushed as the boy chuckled. He sat down next to Rin as they still had some time before their parents would come pick them up to leave the hotel anyway.

''He fucked me in the ass, that's right.'' He said casually as he could see the girl's eyes getting big, looking at him with a flushed face as she didn't understand how he could just say that.

''D-didn't that hurt?'' She stuttered as the boy chuckled again.

''Nope.'' He smirked. ''The first time did a little but you just need to make sure you prepare for it… And use lots of lube of course.''

''Wait… How many times did you have sex already? I don't understand…'' She said as the boy just smirked.

''Where do you think I go every weekend?'' He said as Rin looked at him with a baffled expression, the boy suddenly telling her everything as this was getting a little strange, he never just gave in to something like this.

''What? You went out every weekend to see that guy? How do you even know him?'' She asked as the boy turned his gaze away from the girl, biting his lip as he didn't answer, Rin sighing at this. ''It's like I have no idea who you anymore, hiding all of those things…''

''There is still a lot you don't know about me.'' The boy smiled as he couldn't help but to say this. The girl looked at him with a more confused expression as Len turned his gaze back to her. He smirked as he stuck out his tongue for her to see, the small steal ball on top of it now visible as he could see her face go from puzzled to shocked, her eyes getting big as she looked at it. Len twisted his tongue a few times as to make sure she knew it was real before pulling his tongue back in, still smirking.

''W-when did you get that done?!'' She almost shouted as she couldn't believe this. ''How did you even get it? You're underage!''

''I have my ways.'' The boy just said as the girl pouted, really not understanding why and what he was hiding from her and their parents.

''So are you going to rat me out on mom and dad?'' He asked as the girl shook her head, looking to the side.

''I'm not interested in doing so.'' She said as Len smiled at this, pulling his arm around her shoulder as he wasn't sure why he'd been such an ass to her these past few days.

''Thanks.'' He said as he quickly pulled her head closer and placed a small kiss on her cheek, the girl stiffening at this as he'd never even been this nice to her.

''How come you two are suddenly so close?'' The twin looked up as they saw their parents were now standing in the room, their mother looking at them with a happy smile.

''No reason.'' Len said as he got up from the bed and picked up his bag. ''Let's go?''

''Yes, time to go home.'' Their father said with a smile as he actually couldn't wait to get home, not really liking hotels at all at these two days had been just bearable for him.

* * *

''Why did you suddenly need to come over so badly? I'm really not in the mood so see you right now…'' Kaito said with an annoyed expression.

''Oh please, you're the one who's not answering my texts.'' Akaito said as he forced himself into his brother's house, taking off his shoes as he sat down on the couch. The blue haired male walked over as he sat down too, his face still looking over with a slightly irritated expression.

''Well maybe I'm not too excited to see you after you just screwed my boyfriend.'' He said as he crossed his arms, knowing he told Len it was okay but still there being a hint of annoyance in his mind. Akaito was the last one to have seen him as this just pissed Kaito off, the boy having been touched by this brother as he really wanted to fuck the scent of Akaito off the blonde.

''Whatever.'' The red haired male said with a smirk. ''It's not like he didn't enjoy it.''

''Of course he didn't, we look alike. I bet he was thinking of me throughout the whole thing.'' He said as Akaito just scoffed at him, crossing his arms.

''Just please tell me he's 21.'' He said as he let go of the matter, Kaito not going to give in anyway.

''What did he tell you that makes you think he isn't?'' The blue haired male asked with a smirk as Akaito just sighed, already being able to tell Kaito wasn't just going to let him in on that.

''He asked how I knew his name and when I told him you accidently mentioned it he asked if you also mentioned his real age.'' He said as the blue haired male chuckled at this. ''This was right after we had sex, I had a small heart attack.''

''Good.'' Kaito said with a smirk, looking down for a second as he was debating in his mind whenever it was a good idea to tell his brother or not. He knew Len had already told his sister and the red haired male already knew about him being a guy, so why not?

''Well prepare to have another heart attack, Len's 17.'' He said as he could see the red haired male's face freeze, there being a weird smile on it as his eyes were wide.

''I see...'' He said. ''And how many times have you fucked him while knowing that?''

''Every time.'' Kaito said as he wasn't going to even try deny it.

''Okay… I'm not going to call the police but you should be careful… His father is pretty scary, I bet his parents don't know about you two?'' He said as the blue haired male looked up at this.

''You saw his father?'' He wondered as he could see the red haired male nod.

''He burst in the room after we were done, he almost dragged him out.'' Akaito said as he felt bad looking back at it, wondering why he just opened the door like that.

''What? Did he say anything to you?'' Kaito asked as he suddenly had a bad feeling about this, not having had any contact with the blonde ever since their last phone call.

''No but Len looked back at me really sad when he was dragged out. I hope he didn't get into any real trouble…'' He muttered as he hoped he didn't make Kaito angry by saying that, usually not caring about others feelings but knowing this was a touchy subject.

''No, Len's a smart boy, he'll figure something out…'' Kaito said while looking down, hoping he was right.

* * *

''Home sweet home!'' Len smiled as he threw himself on his bed, letting his bag fall to the floor. Now he was home he could finally and start to figure out how he was going to keep in contact with Kaito, still not having a new phone. Even if he did get a new one his parents were probably going to check it every now and then, putting a password on it also wouldn't be the best idea as this would only get them more suspicious… No, he needed something more secure.

The boy looked up as he could see his father walk into his room, his face looking a little troubled as he stared at his son, looking like he wanted to say something but not doing so.

''What?'' Len asked as he had no idea what he was doing, the man looking a little confused.

''Get up, I'm going to search your room.'' He said as the boy let out a scoff, looking at this father with a sarcastic smile as he crossed his arms.

''You're joking right?'' The blonde asked in disbelieve as the man shook his head, now looking a little more determined.

''I'm not, get up.'' He ordered as the boy let out another scoff, shaking his head. He raised himself off his bed as he very slowly walked over to the wall next to the door opening, leaning himself against it.

''What are you hoping to find?'' Len asked as the man walked over to the boy's bed, grabbing the pillow as he started to pat it down, looking at his son with a somewhat sad expression, clearly not wanting to do this but it had to be done.

''Nothing but I just want to make sure.'' He said as the now let the pillow fall back on the bed as he pulled the matrass up, looking underneath it.

''When can I get a new phone?'' Len asked as he could see his father freeze at this, letting go of the covers as turned himself around to look at the blonde.

''When you give us a good explanation for everything that happened yesterday.'' He said as Len smiled weakly, looking down.

''I guess that's going to be never then…'' He said as he could feel his father irritation grow again, Len not even caring as he was also moody.

''Why do you keep so many secrets?'' He asked with an annoyed louder voice, Len not even flinching at this. ''You do understand it's not going to get any easier for you if you're going to keep this up, right?''

''Don't worry about it, I'm sure it won't be a big deal for me. It's you who's having trouble with it. Why can't you just let it go already?'' The boy said with a little bit of a raised voice, he hated that his father was acting like this, why did he always have to know everything about Len? Why did he always have to stick his nose up his business?

''Maybe because you're worrying me? I don't know if you realize it but drug use and having a mysterious boyfriend aren't things that usually predict a lot of good things.'' He said with an even more irritated tone, Len now looking down as he knew his father was right.

''Are you seriously still not going to tell us anything? About the stranger you suddenly decided to have sex with? About where you even got the drugs from? Where you were last weekend?'' The man said as he got more and more desperate with each question he asked, his expression going from anger to sorrow. Why did his son have to be raped for months on end by the person _he_ hired? Was it all his fault Len turned out this way?

''I'm… Still working things out. Sorry.'' Len stuttered as he let out a sigh, looking at his father with a more ashamed expression. The man was really more worried about him than he was mad, this making Len feel bad too.

His father didn't seem pleased with this answer as he just shook his head, letting out a big sigh. He turned himself around as he decided to leave it again for now, returning to his room search as he grabbed one of the pillows on the floor next to the low table, also patting it down.

''I have nothing to hide in here except what's in that drawer, so if you want me to make it easy for you just look in there.'' The blonde said as this was actually the truth, just wanting to be alone after not having any time for himself for two whole days.

The older man looked surprised at this, wondering about the boy's honesty as he decided to just give it a try. ''What drawer?''

''That one.'' Len said as he pointed at the bottom drawer in the cabinet that was standing next to his desk. His father raised an eyebrow as he still didn't completely trust it, looking at the boy funny.

''And what am I going to find in there?'' He asked as Len must have been joking, this was just a trick to make him not search any further.

''Don't make me say it, just look.'' The boy muttered as he turned his gaze to the side, there being a slight flush on his cheeks as the man was surprised to see this. He walked over to the cabinet as Len didn't move, the man squatting down as he pulled open de drawer, letting out a small gasp as he looked at the content.

''I see…'' He muttered as the boy definitely hadn't been joking, the drawer being full of sex toys. There were things in there the man didn't even recognize, there for sure being a vibrator and smaller vibrating toys but other things the man had no idea how to even use.

''Do whatever you want in here but please don't tell mom or Rin about that…'' The boy muttered as he looked back at his father, the man still shocked as he gave his son a small nod.

''Thanks.'' Len said with a small smile as he walked out, leaving his father to his previous activities as he couldn't care less about it. He wasn't that stupid to leave things that could hint to Kaito in his room.

* * *

Kaito stepped out of his car as he had to almost swallow his fear, hoping Len actually had the situation under control as he had no idea in what state his parents were. What if they'd found out and were just waiting in there for him? The blue haired male decided to just go for it as he couldn't do anything about it anymore anyway, sticking the key in the front door as he opened it.

''Good morning!'' He shouted in his usual morning routine, seeing the boy and his sister sitting at the breakfast table as this was the same as always. He had to hold back a relieved sigh and smile as he sensed by the boy's face everything was alright, their secret was still save.

''Mister Shion, good morning!'' Rin shouted back happily, already having finished her breakfast as she was now sipping her tea.

''Let's have a small talk.'' The female of the two said as she handed Kaito a cup of coffee, the male now suddenly noticing her as her husband was also next to her.

''Of course.'' He said as he smiled gently at them, playing dumb as he really hoped this wasn't about what he thought it was going to be about…

The female walked back into the office part of the house as Kaito sat himself down on the couch just like the first time he'd come here with her. The boy's father sat down on a chair next to the couch as his wife sat down on the couch next to the chair, both of them looking a little distressed.

''We told you about the rats and the bite in Len's foot right?'' The father started as Kaito nodded, still acting calm as he took a sip of his coffee. ''Well I had us all take a blood test to make sure none of us had any infections or anything of that sort and Len's… Well it told us something we probably wouldn't even have noticed otherwise.''

''What do you mean?'' Kaito asked as he tried to be cautious but still having to act curious at least.

''We found out he's been using. Drugs, I mean. We have no idea how but the stuff that was found usually only lasts about a few day's in the blood so it must have been somewhere last weekend.'' He said as Kaito was quiet, trying to look a little shocked as let nodded slightly, looking down.

''I thought he was behaving better.'' The older male said as the female nodded, letting out a big sigh.

''We thought so too but apparently now he's taking it out somewhere else. We have no idea where he was last weekend and when we tried to take his phone he threw it out…'' She said as Kaito looked a little confused at this, the man smiling weakly at this.

''He threw it off the balcony…'' He said as Kaito only pulled a face, trying to make it as convincing as possible. ''It also appears that met up with a total stranger and had sex with him in his hotel room.''

Kaito's eyes now went big as his mouth opened slightly, no sound coming out as he hoped this was enough to make the two think he was genuinely shocked. ''Oh whoa… This is really getting out of hand.''

''Indeed.'' The female said as she looked at the blue haired male with hopeful eyes.

''And you are telling me this because I need to be more strict with him?'' Kaito wondered as he could see the two nod.

''Sadly yes, he needs it apparently.'' The father said as the blue haired male had to hold back a smirk, somehow this getting fun for him.

''Are you aware of the way I teach _real_ troublesome kids?'' He asked as the two looked up at this, a little surprised as they both shook their heads. ''It's not going to be fun for him, let me just say that up front. I'll have no mercy if he messes up one assignment and I especially won't be nice. And I _will_ use mild violence if needed, are you still sure about this?''

The female looked a little scared at this as the man didn't even flinch, nodding as Kaito nodded back, looking down at his cup of coffee as it was already empty, not even remembering he'd been drinking from it.

''Than I'll start right away.'' He said as he stood from his seat, smiling at the parents one last time before leaving the room. He walked back to the living room as he peeked his head around the corner, smiling a little as he could see the boy looking down at his tea, not even drinking it as he looked a little gloomy. Probably because he had no idea what Kaito and his parents were talking about right now, hoping he wouldn't get into any more trouble than he already was. And boy, was he up for a fun time with his teacher…

''Come on Len, time to study. I have special orders from your parents to make sure you behave in the future.'' He said with a gentle yet strict voice, Len tensing up as he recognized this voice, knowing he'd dug his own grave by the way he'd been behaving the past two days.

* * *

''Yeah well I don't believe him at all. He might think he scared me good but I'm not backing out! I _will_ find out what's so important he had to go this far to keep it a secret.'' Rin said as she pouted.

''Just make sure not to get yourself into trouble again, from what you've told me Len can be fucking creepy.'' Neru said on the other side of the line as she sighed. ''But Gumi wasn't joking, she's always been bad at lying and I'm very sure she was nervous, you don't get nervous when you try to trick people!''

''I know right?!'' The blonde girl shouted back. ''Mom told me she asked our teacher to be extra strict with him so that's at least that's something. I bet he's going to have a bruised ass again!''

''Oh god! Please send me a pic of his butt when that happens, I can't wait to see it!'' The yellow haired girl laughed loudly as Rin chuckled at this too.

''That's weird but I'll do it for you.'' She said as Neru gasped suddenly.

''Wait, what if Len's into that shit? Maybe he's acting like this on purpose?!'' She shouted as Rin was quiet at this, her eyes getting big as her mouth fell open, never having thought about this herself as it did make sense.

''Oh my god…'' She muttered. ''I gotta go, I'm so going to listen at his door. I'll call you back in a bit with updates.'' Rin said as she could hear Neru chuckle.

''Sure, you go girl.'' She said as Rin chuckled back, ending the call as she put her phone down. Now all she has to do is make sure her parents weren't coming upstairs as it would be quite awkward to let them catch her eavesdropping on her brother.

She walked out of her room as quietly as possible, leaving the door open as she tiptoed over to Len's room, this being on the other side of the hall. She couldn't hear anything yet but knew the walls were pretty thick in their house, this very unlikely for Japanese houses as their parents must have something to do with that…

She sat down in front of the door as she put her ear to it, being very quiet as she could almost hear her own heartbeat, now getting a little nervous. Was she about to discover something about her brother he tried to keep secret so badly?

''Are you finished yet?'' Rin could hear their teacher speaking, his voice strict as usual, nothing odd yet.

''No, I don't get-'' Len started as he stopped mid-sentence, Rin hearing some sort of rustling as this was probably the older male grabbing his paper out of his hands.

''What is this? Did you even try?'' The man said with a more annoyed voice. The girl could hear the boy let out a small sigh as she smirked at this, Len was so different when he was with their teacher.

''I'm sorry Sensei…'' Rin could hear her brother say as after this he let out a sharp yelp, some sort of flesh hitting flesh sound also filling up the room.

''Again.'' The older male said as Rin wasn't sure what she's just heard. Did their teacher just hit Len? If so, where did he hit him? His face? His ass?

The mind of the girl was filling up with all sorts of things, Rin imagining Len sitting down on the blue haired male's lap while making his assignments as everything turned very sexual very quickly. Rin flushed as thankfully her thoughts were cut short, her brother speaking again.

''Oh come on! I don't get this at all and you know I hate math! Let's just do another subject.'' He whined as he clearly had enough, his voice sounding a little cracked.

''Excuse me? I don't think I asked you anything, watch that mouth of yours.'' Their teacher said as Rin again smirked at this, Len not standing a chance against the older male.

The blonde boy let out a small sigh as he was quiet again for a while, Rin shifting a little as the floor was pretty uncomfortable, like it wasn't made to be sat on…

''Is this okay?'' Len said as Rin tensed up again, almost having fallen asleep at this was about five minutes later. The girl could hear another set of rustling, Len probably handing over his paper as the older male made a small sound with his tongue, making it clear he'd once again screwed up.

''Well this was your last chance, you know what that means.'' The older male said as Rin's eyes got big, now was the time to pay extra careful attention.

''D-do I really have-'' Len started as their teacher cut him off again, speaking with a loud and strict voice.

''I don't want to hear a noise from you. Pull them out already.'' He said as the girl smushed her ear now even closer to the door. What did he mean with ' _them_ '?

The boy didn't say anything as Rin could hear a short sharp metal sound fill the room, as if someone had pulled out a sword.

''Ahg!'' Len yelped out as another loud slap filled the room, this being a different kind of sound as it didn't sound like flesh against flesh. More so something hard and flat against flesh.

''A-agh…!'' The boy yelped again as another slap was given, Rin now really getting suspicious as she wasn't sure what to do. Telling their parents would probably get her into trouble as well and they weren't really doing anything they shouldn't, right? It didn't sound like Len was enjoying this at all…

''Ugh! P-please stop already, three is enough right?'' Len moaned in agony as there was another slap, the boy yelping again as his voice cracked, making it clear he was in pain.

''Stop whining like a little bitch already.'' The older male said as Rin was shocked to hear this, their teacher never scolding like this was he was for sure giving the boy a harsh treatment.

''Aguh! F-fuck, Kaito! Stop it!'' Len now yelped as Rin stopped breathing for a second, what did he just say? Kaito? Was that their teacher's first name? When did he find out..?

The girl was quiet as after this she could hear a sudden rush of rusting and thumping sounds, Len letting out a girly muffled yelp.

''Don't you fucking call me that here.'' He said as there was another sound of flesh slapping against flesh, the blue haired male probably slapping the boy in the face again. ''It's 'Sensei' for you right now, you know that.''

Rin felt her body starting to tremble, what had she just heard? ' _For now_ '? What did this mean? Did Len and he..?

The girl didn't have time to think any further as she could hear a light pair of footsteps approaching the door, Rin quickly getting up as she run into the closest room nearby and hid there, this being the bathroom.

She let out a sigh as she could hear the door opening and the footsteps going down the stairs, Len probably going to the toilet as they only had one downstairs. Rin opened the bathroom again as she walked out casually, very quickly eyeing the boy's room as she could see the back of their teacher. The man was grading a paper as she could see a small part something shiny lying down on the table, this probably being the sharp metal sound she'd been hearing. Where had he hit Len? His ass again? Must have hurt like hell…

''Hey Rin, what's up?'' The girl tensed up as she looked back at the blue haired male, his face now gentle as this was strange. Not even a minute ago he had sounded so angry and now he was looking at her with a smile.

''Err, n-nothing!'' She quickly said as she walked off to her room, closing the door as she let herself fall back onto her bed. What the hell just happened?

Later that evening after having an uncomfortable teaching session with the older male, she girl walked down the stairs as dinner was ready, their father working a night shift today as he was just off to work. This left Rin just with her brother and mother…

As she sat down at the table she also noticed Len sitting down at the seat cross from her, nothing strange about that. She made sure to pay close attention to his expression as he sat down, hoping to catch a small gasp or painful yelp as his ass must be hurting by now, right?

''Are you okay Rin?'' The girl tensed up as she now noticed she'd been creepily eyeing her brother for a minute now.

''P-perfectly fine! Just hungry.'' She said as their mother was sitting down now too, all of them picking up their chopsticks as they started eating, Rin actually being very hungry as she hadn't even noticed this until now.

''Uguh…'' Len made a small noise as he dropped his chopsticks, his eyebrows squinting together as he was clearly in pain and trying to hide it, this not really working as both of the females looked up at this.

''What's wrong Len?'' Their mother asked as the boy let out a small sigh, looking over to her as he opened up his hands for them to see. Rin gasped as she could see they were completely red, there being marks and scratches all over the inside of his palms, there even being small portions of dried up blood.

''Did mister Shion do that?'' She asked as Len let out a quiet scoff, turning his gaze back to his food as he picked up the chopsticks again.

''That asshole hit me with a fucking metal ruler, my hands started bleeding.'' He said as Rin now understood what she'd heard completely, this probably meaning his ass was still untouched.

''That's tough indeed but it's not like we didn't ask him.'' The older female just said as she was surprised but knowing this was about to happen, this not being a strange punishment for teachers to give to badly behaved kids.

''Well thank you for that.'' Len said with an annoyed voice as he kept on eating, his hands trembling as he did so but really needing to get some food into his body.


	28. Hatred For Police

''Boo!''

Kaito tensed up as he was abruptly pulled out of his half sleeping state, letting out a small gasp as his eyes shot open.

''Haha, got you!'' Len smirked as he sat down on the seat next to Kaito, the blue haired male sarcastically smiling at him.

''Well it look you long enough, you can't blame me for falling asleep this late.'' The blue haired male said as it was already 2 at night, the two now sitting in Kaito's car. They found it a better idea to not meet up in the weekends anymore as Len's parents would probably check up on him every now and then to see if he was still there, this being a smarter move.

''I'm kind of sleepy too but whatever. At least I get to see you!'' The blonde smiled as he hugged the strong arm tight, his face having a cute flush over it as Kaito just smiled. He kissed the top of the boy's head as he started his car, Len still not letting him go as he let out a small chuckle.

''Do you want to stay here all night?'' He asked as his was parked just in front of the station, this only taking Len a few minutes to walk from his house and also only a 15 minute drive to Kaito's house.

''No but…'' Len muttered as he let go of the older male's arm as the boy now turned his gaze towards Kaito, who chuckled as he could clearly tell what he wanted to do.

''We can't have sex here, if that's what you were thinking about.'' He said as he started driving, a little faster than usual as he wanted to just get to his house and ravish the blonde, his cock already having a mind of its own as it was pushing against his pants.

''I know…'' Len muttered again as he looked down at the older male's crotch, noticing a bulge as he himself was aroused too. He pulled himself back as he was still clinging onto the older male's shoulder, letting his hand slip down as he rubbed the bulge, earning a chuckle from Kaito.

''What are you doing?'' He asked as Len didn't even answer, he opened up the blue haired male's pants as he took out the fat cock, his mouth watering as he looked at it. He leaned down as he took it in his mouth all at once, hearing Kaito let out a strong groan.

''F-fuck, you're such a little slut as always…'' He moaned as he looked down quickly, only being able to see the blonde hair as the slight of the boy's head in between his legs made him bite his lip.

''Your piercing makes it even better.'' The blue haired male moaned as this was the first time the boy was sucking him off while having his tongue pierced, this being more than amazing to him as he could feel the small steal ball rubbing against his cock. He pushed Len's head down even further with one hand as he kept the other one at the wheel.

''H-hm!'' Len let out a muffled moan as he pulled his head up and looked at the older male, now only the tip in his mouth as he sucked on his roughly. He heard Kaito groan again as the older male kept his eyes at the road, his chest raising up and down quickly as he was clearly trying very hard to not get them killed.

Kaito tensed up as he could hear a car behind them honking loudly, probably getting a little pissed as the blue haired male wasn't exactly driving with a regular pace, the car also swing from side to side a little. He probably thought Kaito was drunk at this rate.

Len didn't even flinch at this as he just kept on bobbing his head up and down, his sucking only getting more intense as he could feel the cock in his mouth starting to throb and leak pre-cum.

''He's looking at me with the most intense death stare.'' Kaito chuckled as he looked at the man behind him through his car mirror, Len also letting out a small muffled laugh at this. The older male let out another groan as the vibrations send some sparks down his spine.

Soon they stopped at a red light as the car now drove up to the side to them, the man eyeing the blue haired male with an irritated expression as Kaito chuckled, looking back at the man with a smirk.

''Pull your head up.'' He ordered as Len already understood why, pulling the cock out of his mouth as he peeked his head up to look at Kaito, trying to act like he didn't notice the man staring at them from the other car. He looked up with open mouth as he licked his lips, staring at Kaito with the most erotic expression as he now turned his eyes towards the man in the car next to them. The man looked old, probably about 70 as his eyes turned big, his expression going from annoyed to shocked, almost traumatized as he his mouth fell open.

Kaito chuckled as he pushed the boy's head down on his cock again, Len letting out another muffled yelp as he got right back to sucking the older male off, earning more groans and gasps in return.

''Oh my god…'' The blue haired male moaned and chuckled, now driving again as the light turned green. ''I think we scarred him for life.''

Len chuckled as Kaito's cock was still in his mouth, gazing up at the older male as he looked like he was about to burst any second now. The boy could feel the car speeding up as Kaito quickly parked it somewhere, probably not being able to take it anymore as he didn't want to end up in hospital because of this.

He took off his seatbelt as he pushed Len's head back onto his cock, grabbing the blonde hair as he fucked the boy's mouth with his cock violently, his cock twitching in the boy's mouth as Len only loved this, his own pants now getting annoyingly tight as he rubbed himself against the seat.

''A-agh fuck!'' Kaito moaned out as he pushed Len's head down one last time, cuming in the blonde's mouth as Len greedily swallowed all of it, only getting more turned on by the taste.

''If it's going to be like this every time we meet up we might as well walk to my house…'' The blue haired male smirked as he released the boy's head, Len looking up at the older male with a smirk.

''Why? I would love get fucked in your car.'' He said as he lifted himself from his seat over to the older male's lap, straddling him as he rubbed his clothed erection against Kaito's lower stomach.

''That can be arranged, if you've got a minute.'' The older male smirked as he already could himself starting to get hard again, Len just being too irresistible to him, especially when he was sitting on his lap just asking to be fucked.

''We've got all night.'' Len moaned into the blue haired male's ear as he gave it a rough bite. He could hear Kaito groaning at this as he grabbed the boy's ass, groping and squeezing it hard. ''I have one question though.''

''What?'' Kaito asked back as he opened up the boy's pants, already pulling them down to his mid thighs as he bit his lip at the sight of the blonde's hard-on, this being as pleasing as ever to see.

''How many points do I get for just now?'' He asked as the older male froze for a second, already having forgotten about that entirely.

''You sly bitch, I didn't even say you would get any.'' He said as he pulled at the boy's piercing, Len letting out a loud moan as his cock was pretty sensitive at the tip, the piercing only making it worse. Kaito could see pre-cum almost gushing out as soon as he did this, it only pleasing him more as he continued doing this for a minute. Len started to tremble as he squeezed his thighs together as close as they could, this being hard as Kaito's legs were still in between them.

''Are you going to cum from just this?'' He asked as the boy panted heavily, nodding in shame as he couldn't help it, this feeling like electricity shooting up his cock. Kaito let go of the boy as he forcefully turned him around, placing the boy's hands on the wheel as he pulled up the boy's butt to his face.

''A-anh!'' Len moaned out as his grip on the wheel tightened, feeling a hot tongue now licking him up and down as he thrusted his hips forward at this. ''P-please stop, I'm really gonna cum if you continue!''

''Fine.'' Kaito chuckled as he just loved teasing the boy, pulling his tongue back as he pushed the boy's ass down to sit on his cock, it slipping very easily as they both groaned at this.

''F-fuck, tight as ever.'' The blue haired male moaned as he could already feel the boy starting to move his hips, Len slapping himself down on the man's hard-on as he let out a lovely moan.

''Anh, y-your cock feels amazing!'' The blonde moaned as he slammed himself back onto Kaito's cock even harder, making it go even deeper inside of him as he let out even more loud moans and gasps.

''That's right,'' Kaito moaned as he had a front row seat to the boy's ass bouncing up and down on his cock, giving it a hard smack as the flesh jiggled even more than it already was at this. ''Ride your daddy hard Len.''

''A-ah! F-fuck yes daddy, push your hard cock up my tight ass!'' Len moaned out as he didn't even think about the noise he was making, only feeling the older male's cock as he wanted nothing more right now.

Kaito groaned at this as he loved the boy dirty talking like this, grabbing Len's ass and pushing him down even harder, this making a hard slapping sound as the car was also moving at this. The blue haired male just thanked himself that he had parked somewhere on a deserted road, this being close to his house but still quiet.

The two were suddenly interrupted by a knock on the window, their eyes getting big as they stopped their movements. Kaito looked over to the side with a nervous expression as he could see a young police officer now standing there, staring at the two with a sarcastic smirk.

Len flushed red as he quickly pulled himself off the older male, both of them pulling up their pants as Kaito rolled down the window, the officer not looking too mad as he hoped he'd let them off with a warning.

''G-good evening.'' The older male stuttered as he had no idea what to do, hopefully the man not asking for the boy's ID as then Kaito would be arrested for sure.

''Evening.'' The man said back with a smirk on his face. ''You know you have special hotels for this stuff, right?''

Len's face was still flushed as he eyed the officer quickly, the man having short pink hair as his body resembled that of Akaito's, this shoulders broad but not like Kaito. The officer had his motorcycle parked next to the car as his helmet was on top of it, the blonde wondering how long he must have been standing there. He hated police, the man having a smirk on his face as the boy could tell he was up to no good.

''I'm really sorry, we'll be off now.'' Kaito said with a nervous smile as he reached out to turn his car back on, only to be stopped by the officer.

''Whoa not so fast.'' He said with a bit more of a harsh voice as Kaito froze, he knew better than to disobey a policeman. ''I didn't say you could just leave.''

''Eerr… Then what are you saying?'' Kaito asked as he wasn't sure what the man meant by this, looking at him with a confused face.

''I'm willing to bet that cutie of yours isn't even 18 yet, right? If you want me to keep quiet and not arrest you I say we make little deal.'' He said with an even bigger smirk, Len looking over to the man with an irritated expression, cops always did this, they were always jerks like this!

''What do you want?'' Kaito sighed as he crossed his arms, now getting annoyed too as he knew this wasn't going anywhere good, the man looked like he was about to rob them with that smirk.

''I want a share of your toy.'' He straight up said as Kaito was quiet, not having expected this as he wasn't sure what to say. If he refused he'd be arrested, if he agreed… Well, he had no idea what Len would say, the boy not looking too happy a second ago.

''Sure.''

Before he could finish making his decision the boy answered, the older male looking over at him with big eyes. The blonde didn't look scared like Kaito thought he would, more so determined, also knowing that if he refused they'd both be in trouble.

''Perfect, how about you get out of the car for me?'' The officer said with a smirk as Kaito didn't like this at all, what if that guy had any weird diseases or something else in mind?

''Wait up,'' Kaito said as he grabbed something and also got out of the car, the boy and officer already standing outside of it as they stared at him. ''If this is going to happen I want to clear a few things up.''

''Are you getting needy now? You know it's still me who makes the decisions right?'' The pink haired man said as Kaito sighed but nodded.

''I know but let me finish.'' He said as he walked over to the boy, standing next to him as he wasn't about to just let him take off with a stranger like this. Even if that stranger was a police officer.

''However far you want to go is up to you but you're using protection.'' He said as he pushed a condom in the boy's hand, Len flushing at this as he nodded.

''Fine by me.'' The man said. ''Don't worry, I'm not letting him out of your sight. We're going to have fun right here.''

''Eh?!'' Len yelped in surprise as he was pushed against the side of the car, his face smushed against a window as the officer now pushing himself against the boy's back, Len already feeling something hard in between his ass cheeks. He had to try very hard not push the man off him as he already couldn't stand the man touching him, the fact that he was a cop only made him feel like puking even more.

Kaito just clenched his jaw at this as he really couldn't stand to watch this, jealousy and anger now boiling up inside of him as his own hard-on was still present. Len also wasn't looking too good as he could see the boy's eyebrows squinted together, his eyes squeezed shut as he probably just wanted this to be over as quickly as possible.

''Your ass is really nice, damn!'' The officer said as soon as he pulled the boy's pants down, smirking at this as Len didn't speak, his body not even scared as he thought he would be. He was more so nervous and angry, the eyes of Kaito also burning in the back of his mind as could already tell the older male was pissed.

''Look at these bruises… You two do this a lot?'' The officer smirked as he turned his gaze towards the blue haired male, who was now leaning against the car with an annoyed look on his face.

''Just get on with it.'' He muttered as it took him every fiber in his body not to punch the man in the teeth right now, he was touching Len in such a disrespectful and rude way.

All Kaito could hear was a chuckle from the officer as he just closed his eyes, not being able to look at it all.

''Hng!'' Len let out a small muffled yelp as he didn't allow himself to make any noise, keeping his mouth shut tight as he could feel a hand stroking him, his cock reacting to the touch as he felt himself becoming hard again.

Kaito could hear the boy letting out a small sound as he couldn't help himself, turning to look at the blonde and making sure that asshole wasn't hurting him. He regretted his decision immediately as he could see the officer pumping the boy's cock very fast, Len of course getting hard because of this as the boy still had his eyes closed, biting his lip very hard as hands were now pressed up against the window of the car.

The pink haired male apparently had enough as he let go of the boy, ripping open the packaging of the condom with his teeth as he let it fall to the ground. He pulled out his own cock as Kaito had to hold back a chuckle as the man was average sized, this for sure not satisfying the boy as he'd already gotten used to Kaito's.

Once the blue haired male was sure the officer had kept his promise and put the condom on himself he turned away again, really not wanting to see this as he was already imagining how much he had to fuck the boy in order to wash the filth of that cop off of him.

''Anh…'' Len let out a small sound as he could feel something entering him, this not hurting but just feeling straight up weird. He'd never had sex with a condom before as the latex material felt strange to him, it being cold and slippery too.

''You were making an awful lot of noise just now, what happened?'' The pink haired man almost whispered into the boy's ear as Len didn't even answer. He could feel the man starting to thrust as the blonde didn't find it as hard to control himself, the cop not really getting very far up his ass like Kaito would.

''A-ah!'' Len was caught off guard as he could feel the pink haired male suddenly slam into him with force, a hand also pulling at the piercing on his cock as this together was too much to handle.

''That's what I meant.'' The officer said with a smirk as he continued to tease the boy's cock, pulling at the small steal ball as he slammed into him from behind, the boy's ass feeling amazing to him.

''J-just hurry up a-already!'' Len stuttered as he finally opened his eyes again, his breathing having quickened as he just wanted this to be over already.

''Hmn, what a shame. I would have loved it if you were a little more compliant but I guess this is okay too.'' The man said as he let go of the boy's cock, his hands now grabbing his butt as he increased his thrusts, slamming into the boy with a rapid pace now.

''A-anh…'' Len couldn't stop the small moans that escaped his mouth as he took a quick look at Kaito, who was still leaning against the car as his eyes were closed, the expression on his face making it clear he was trying very hard to not kill the pink haired man.

Len suddenly heard the cop let out a strange moan as he stopped his thrusting, the boy letting out a small frustrated yelp as he didn't even cum yet, not on the edge of it either because of the man's disappointing work but still hard.

''Oh what's wrong? You didn't finish?'' The pink haired man said with a smirk, putting his cock back into his pants as he reached out to touch the boy again. Len noticed this as he quickly turned around, also pulling his pants up as he grabbed Kaito's arm, hugging it tight while glaring at the man with a annoyed face.

The officer scoffed as he walked back to his motorcycle. ''Whatever.'' He said as he waved and sped off, leaving the two alone as Len let out a sigh, happy that it was over.

''Kaito?'' The boy quietly tried to get the man's attention as he still hadn't said anything yet, his face also not really visible for the blonde to see.

The male said nothing as he grabbed Len, throwing him back into his seat with force as the boy let out a small yelp at this. Kaito also sat down as he started the car, driving off with a speed far above the speed limit as he didn't even care anymore, he needed to get home quickly.

''E-eh K-Kaito? W-why are you driving so fast?'' the boy stuttered as he could feel his boner disappearing out fear for the second time that day, his balls aching by now.

''Shut up.'' The older male just said. They arrived at the blue haired male's house within a minute, Kaito now stepping out as he dragged the boy with him by the arm, Len not saying anything as he could sense he was pissed, knowing it was a better idea to just not speak at times like this.

''Ah! K-Kaito what are-'' Len muttered as he was literally thrown into the house, the boy now sitting down in the entrance where all the shoes were. His sentence was cut short by the blue haired male grabbing his head and pushing his tongue into his mouth, forcefully kissing the blonde as Len didn't complain, relaxing a little as he already knew what was about to come.

''I'm going to clean you good.'' The older male breathed into the boy's ear as Len just nodded, his mind a little foggy as he just wanted a release already, his balls hurting like hell as he'd been denied an orgasm twice already.

The older male grabbed the boy's legs as Len slipped and fell down on the floor because of this, his back hitting the tiles hard as he groaned in pain, Kaito ignoring this as usual. He pulled the boy's pants off to his thighs as he pushed the boy's legs down on his stomach, exposing him completely.

''That asshole touched you…'' Kaito muttered to himself as he didn't even know why he was so angry at this, he was almost fine with the boy getting it on with his siblings. Somehow the fact that that officer was a stranger made it worse, on top of that Kaito had to stand there and watch it all happen! No, this wasn't okay. He needed to get the filth and stench off of the boy.

''A-anh!'' Len moaned out as he could feel the blue haired male taking his cock into his mouth, it now growing completely hard as the boy didn't hold back his moans anymore, always loving it when Kaito would use his mouth on him as this didn't happen very often.

The older male left the boy's cock alone for the time being as he licked down further, making sure he'd get every single part that the cop had touched clean.

''Ahnn!'' Len moaned out even louder as his ass was still very sensitive, the older male's tongue feeling amazing inside of him as this was already enough to make him cum. Just when he was getting into it he could feel the heat leave him, the boy looking down at Kaito as he wondered why he'd stopped.

''I need to fuck you so bad.'' Kaito breathed out as he opened up his pants, taking out his cock as Len bit his lip at the sight. He quickly pulled off his pants as he spread his legs even further apart, using his hands to also spread his hole for the man as he looked at him with a flushed face, his breathing now out of control as he couldn't wait for Kaito to fill him up.

The blue haired male just looked at the blonde as he was surprised at this but definitely not complaining, the boy looking more erotic than even before. He quickly lined himself up as he pushed himself in, hearing the boy moaning loudly as he did so.

''A-ahn! Fuck me hard Kaito!'' He moaned as the older male groaned at this, slamming himself hard into the boy. He already knew this wasn't going to take very long but he didn't care, Len also looking like he was already very close.

''That asshole didn't satisfy you, didn't he?'' Kaito groaned loudly as he grabbed the boy's hair, pulling it hard as Len moaned at the cock pounding into this ass with a rapid pace, this being 10 times better than the officer not even 5 minutes ago.

''A-anh! N-no! I only want your cock daddy!'' He moaned as Kaito smirked, pulling the boy's hair even harder as this pleased him.

''You need something big and juicy, like this!'' He said as he slammed into the blonde with more force than before. Len let out a strange loud moan as Kaito could feel his ass tightening around him, seeing cum shooting out of the boy's cock. The older male chuckled as he hadn't expected him to be this close, it was rather cute.

''Fuck, you little slut!'' The blue haired male moaned as he thrusted himself into the boy a few more times before also cuming, filling the boy up once again.

Kaito let go of the boy's hair as he noticed there was a small amount in his hand that had come loose, thankfully not nearly enough to make a bald spot as he had to remind himself to be a little more careful before he actually did…

''Fuck me again!'' Len moaned as Kaito looked down at him with big eyes, the boy's cock still standing up and begging for attention as the older male was actually pretty tired, still panting as he laughed nervously, knowing Len was going to have his way with this like this.

''E-err…'' Kaito muttered as he pulled himself out of the boy, quickly getting up and walking off as Len let out a scoff.

''Oh no you don't!'' He said as he grabbed the older male's ankle, making him fall to the floor on his back.

''I said, ' _fuck me again_ '.'' The boy said with a smile as he climbed on top of Kaito, the older male not really being able to escape now as his body was still too worn out. He could only hope the boy would be satisfied after the second time…


	29. Sexual Tension

''Rin? How many times have I told you to clean your room already?'' The older female asked with a hint of irritation in her voice, the girl looking over at her mother as she was standing in the doorway.

''E-er… I-I did!'' She lied as the mother could see right through her, sighing as she walked into the room with the vacuum cleaner.

''Don't move.'' She said as the girl was lying down on her bed, this being perfect as she wasn't in the way for her mother to clean this way.

Rin just nodded as she smiled back at her phone, texting Gakupo as she couldn't wait the two more days for the weekend, finally being able to see him again.

The vacuum hit something as the female was cleaning underneath the girl's bed, both of them looking up at this as Rin didn't have any stuff underneath her bed. The older female turned off the vacuum as she squatted down to see what the mysterious object was.

''Oh? I was wondering where this went…'' The mother said as she pulled a big pair of scissors, these belonging in their kitchen as they'd been missing for a week already. ''Why do you have them?''

Rin's eyes turned big as she suddenly remembered that night Len threatened her, getting bitten by the rat was her savior as the wasn't sure what he'd have done otherwise. He wouldn't really hurt her, she was sure of that. But still, why would he act like that?

''Rin?'' The girl was pulled out of her trance as she heard her mother speaking again, looking up at her with a nervous expression. ''What's with that face? Why are the kitchen scissors underneath your bed?''

''W-well…'' The girl started as she was really bad at lying. ''I really have no idea!''

''Right…'' The mother said with an unamused expression, crossing her arms. ''Tell me the truth, I don't want another lying child.''

''I didn't put them there…'' Rin admitted as she knew her mother was going to keep bugging her if she wouldn't speak up soon. The female looked up at this as she was quiet for a few seconds, her eyes getting big as she soon pieced everything together.

''Don't you tell me Len went into your room with these big scissors!'' She almost shouted as the girl took a deep breath, looking down at her bed as she couldn't turn her gaze at her mother right now.

''I-I'm not saying that…'' She muttered. ''I don't want him to get into any more trouble…''

''I don't care, he's getting himself into all of this.'' The older female said as she sighed, sitting down next to her daughter, setting the scissors down on the low table. ''Is this what you were so nervous about back in the hotel? Did he really threaten you?''

Rin sighed as she nodded, looking away as she didn't really want to think back at that night. Len had looked so different, so much more sinister than he looked normally.

''This must be one hell of a good secret he's hiding from all of us to go that far… I know Len's not an obedient boy but he's not a psychopath.'' The female said as she sighed too. She gently grabbed her daughters hand as she smiled at her, Rin a little bit more at ease now. ''Thank you for being honest with me.''

''Are you going to give him another punishment because of this?'' Rin asked carefully as she actually didn't want that, feeling kind of bad for the boy.

''I think we can do something better than that…'' The older female said as she smirked, looking over at the scissors with a smirk.

* * *

''Wake up already!'' Len felt something hit his cheek hard as his face jerked to the side, his tired and worn out body slowly waking up as he'd been out pretty much all the other nights, he was exhausted. His eyes now opened as he knew it wasn't Kaito, he'd already gone home and the voice was too feminine.

''Finally.'' The boy could feel his heart stop for a second as he could feel weight on both his arms and chest, his head turning to look at the source of the noise as he let his mouth fall open.

''W-what…'' The blonde muttered as he looked at the faces of his mother and sister, both of them holding scissors in their hands as they were sitting on top of him to keep him from moving.

''I found these underneath Rin's bed.'' Their mother started as she grazed the metal part over the boy's cheek, the boy not moving as he already knew what this was. Revenge.

''Aren't you scared?'' Rin asked with a little bit of a disappointed voice, pouting at this.

''Not really.'' Len said with a smirk as she looked at the girl, knowing she and their mother weren't going to actually do anything to him.

''You think we're not going to hurt you?'' The mother asked as Len nodded.

''Oh...'' She let out shortly as she looked over to her daughter, nodding at her as Len had no idea what this meant. He could feel the covers being removed as his underwear was now exposed, the hairs on his body standing up at the sudden cold.

''I'll give you one more chance to explain everything to me.'' The older female said as her hand started teasing its way down the boy's stomach.

''What do you-Eh?!'' Len yelped as he could feel the hand roughly grabbing junk, his face flushing a little as he felt really awkward all of a sudden.

''Yes?'' The female said as the boy was quiet at this, looking to the side as he couldn't look his mother in the eye right now. What the hell was she doing?

''M-mom why are you touching my…'' Len muttered as he tried to move his arms now, the two sitting down on them as he couldn't move at all.

''You've been very difficult these past few days.'' The older female said as she opened up the scissors, her eyes still looking at the boy. She pulled the boy's penis up through his underwear as his eyes got big, seeing the female pull the scissors towards it.

His mouth opened as his breathing sped up, suddenly getting very nervous and scared. ''W-wait…''

''I think we need to teach you a little lesson.'' Their mother said as Rin looked up at this, not having thought she'd go this far as this also was a surprise to her.

The female now had the scissors pulled out right around the boy's dick, ready to snap it off as Len couldn't speak, only letting out small scared gasps. He wanted to beg her and release him, half of his mind not really believing what was happening as he couldn't hold his body back anymore, being too terrified of what was about to come.

''Just kidding!'' The female said with a smirk as she let go of the boy, pulling the scissors away from her son's body. Rin let out a big sigh at this and calmed down, it already being too late for Len. The fear took over his body as he could feel his bladder give in, his underwear getting wet and warm all of a sudden as he felt his face flush.

''Oh my…'' Their mother said as she looked down at the boy's underwear, noticing how his face still hadn't changed from its terrified expression. She was a little shocked as she didn't mean so scare him this much, now feeling a little bad.

''G-get off me already!'' Len shouted as his whole face was now red, feeling embarrassed in the wrong kind of way as he knew this was his own fault… Karma is a bitch.

* * *

''Are you done yet?!'' Len shouted angrily at the blue haired male as he was laughing his ass off, the boy just hoping his parents wouldn't hear him as he was being pretty loud.

''N-not yet!'' Kaito stuttered as he wiped the tears from his eyes, panting from the laughter as he let out a last few chuckles before finally turning to face the boy again, still having a suppressed smile on his face.

''Why was that so funny to you?!'' The flushed boy shouted, desperately trying to act angry as he still was really embarrassed, Kaito laughing at him only making it worse.

''Just… You actually peed your pants, I just can't get the image out of my head. It's too cute.'' The older male said as the boy let out a loud scoff, crossing his arms as he looked to the side.

''You're so weird.'' He said as Kaito just kept his smirk, putting down his glasses on the table as his eyes were still a little watery.

''And you're a little pussy but you don't hear me complaining about it.'' Kaito said as Len's face only flushed darker.

''I'm not!'' He shouted as he looked back at the blue haired male.

''Yes you are.'' Kaito said with a smile as he usually didn't like playing these childish games with the boy but somehow finding it fun now as he was wondering where this was going to lead to…

The blonde looked down at the low table with a puzzled expression, Kaito being able to tell he was going over his options to prove he wasn't. Suddenly Len reached out very slowly to the older male's glasses that were still lying on the table, Kaito surprised by this as he gazed at the boy with raised eyebrows.

''You know you're not supposed to touch my things.'' Kaito warned as he actually wanted to boy to grab them, only to have an excuse to punish him.

Len just smirked at his comment as he quickly grabbed them, putting them on his own face as they were a little big, sliding down his nose halfway as Kaito had to keep himself from biting his lip, the boy looked so cute and delicious right now…

''Give them back.'' He said with a more strict voice.

''Make me.'' Len said with a smirk as Kaito could tell this wasn't going to end anywhere good. He really wanted to pull his pants down and fuck the boy raw already as this couldn't happen, he needed to focus…

''Or are you the little pussy here?'' The blonde said as Kaito could feel something inside of him snap, getting up with an immense speed as he tackled the boy to the floor, Len looking up at him with a flush on his face, his eyes half lidded as the older male could tell Len wanted the same as he did right now.

''Shit…'' Kaito muttered as he looked up and down at the boy, already seeing a boner in the blonde's pants as he could feel a certain hotness down at his own crotch too.

''C-can we?'' Len asked with a quiet voice as he was already breathing heavily, keeping himself still as he was waiting for Kaito to make the next move.

''No…'' The blue haired male muttered again, biting his lip as the sexual tension in the room was way too high, the two already fucking each other in their minds as their heavy breathing was the only noise in the room.

Kaito pushed the boy's legs up to his stomach as he grinded their bulges against each other, moving his hips with a quick pace as he didn't like it too much but it being the only thing they could do right now…

''A-ahnn…'' Len moaned out as he put his hand in front of his mouth, knowing he had to be quiet as his parents were even more on edge than normal right now.

Kaito grabbed the boy's wrists as he pulled them above his head, leaning down as he kissed the blonde roughly, pushing his tongue inside of his mouth. He heard more gasps and moans coming from Len, Kaito never stopping his hips as he didn't like the idea of cuming in his underwear but there being no other option right now.

''Hnm!'' Len moaned out as his cock was soaking his underwear with pre-cum, the clothing rubbing against him together with the hardness of the blue haired male was almost too much for him, his body already starting to tremble.

Suddenly Len felt his mouth being released as Kaito quickly sat up, grabbing the boy's hair as he also pulled him up to sit back at his pillow. Len was confused as he was still panting, turning to look at the older male as he felt the glasses being removed from his face.

''Hey, hope I'm not interrupting! I just brought you some snacks!''

Len felt his eyes getting big as his mother almost slammed the door open, now standing in his room as he hadn't even heard her coming.

''Not at all. Thank you very much.'' Kaito said with a gentle smile as the female put a small plate down on the table with some sandwiches. She smiled back at the two as she walked out slowly, closing the door behind her again as they could hear her walk off down the stairs.

''That was close…'' Len muttered as he looked back at the blue haired male, who let out a big sigh as he nodded.

''Thank god I heard her coming.'' He said as his expression now turned into a stricter one. ''So no more teasing, no more acting like the little pervert you are, got that?''

''Pff, whatever.'' Len said as he grabbed a sandwich, stuffing his mouth as he was pretty frustrated, his boner still way too present and asking for attention.

''I have something for you.'' Kaito said as he walked back to the other side of the table, his own hard-on still annoying him too but just ignoring it.

''Again?'' Len looked up surprised as he was wondering what Kaito was up to this time, was he getting him another vibrator?

''Here.'' The older male smiled as he pulled out a phone out of his bag, this looking just like the one the boy had before as his eyes got big, knowing how expensive this was.

''B-but…'' He said as Kaito just pushed the phone towards him, Len slowly grabbing onto it as he was still in shock.

''I already saved my contact in there for you.'' He said as the boy smiled, now looking up at him. ''Please don't throw this one out of the window.''

''Of course not!'' Len chuckled as he got up, walking over to the blue haired male as he hugged him tightly, feeling his stomach turning in a lovely and weird way once again as his face flushed a little. ''Thank you.''

''Your welcome.'' Kaito said as he couldn't help but love the boy clinging onto him like this, Len was just too cute. ''I have one more thing for you.''

''Please Kaito, you're spoiling me too much!'' The boy smiled as he let go of the man, still sitting close to him. The blue haired male grabbed something out of his pocket as he held it in his hand, Len not being able to tell what is was yet.

''Close your eyes and open your hand for me.'' He said as the blonde did so, slowly raising his hand as he opened it, feeling something cold and slightly sharp being placed on his palm. ''Open them.''

''W-… Are you serious?'' The boy's eyes got even bigger by now, looking at his hand as there was now a key placed into it. The older male just smirked at him as he let his hand slide through the blonde hair.

''I'm serious, I have your house key but you don't have mine. It's a little unfair don't you think so?'' He said as Len had to keep himself from jumping the man right here and now, his eyes almost tearing up at this as he couldn't be happier.

''Thank you, thank you!'' He shouted as he kissed Kaito, tackling him to the floor as he felt his stomach turn and twist in all sorts of ways, he just couldn't help but love the man.

* * *

''It's _so_ hot, do we have any more ice-cream bars?'' Rin asked as she walked into the backyard, her parents sitting down on a bench. It was already August as the temperature was raising quickly, it already being around 100 degrees Fahrenheit.

''Oh, we do.'' The father said with a smirk as the female chuckled as well, looking away as she was obviously trying to hide her expression. The girl raised an eyebrow as she looked at the two, wondering what was so funny.

''Here.'' The man said as he pulled out an ice-cream bar out of the cool box next to him. The girl just took it as she looked at the wrapper, it just being plain white as she was wondering if it was a good idea to just eat this or if there was something more going on…

''Why isn't there any ice-cream in the fridge but you do have some over here?'' She asked as her father let out a small chuckle, shaking his head.

''I have no idea.'' He said as she could tell he was obviously lying. She was still hungry though and also very hot. Opening up the package and throwing it away, she looked at the ice-cream bar, nothing suspicious yet, just a normal bar. She took a bite as she found the flavor kind of odd, it not tasting like a normal ice-cream bar as she couldn't really place the taste…

''What is-'' She wanted to say as her eyes got big, suddenly her mouth feeling like it caught on fire as she dropped the ice-cream, spitting out the piece in her mouth as she stuck her tongue out, this being the only thing she could do as it felt like she'd just took a bite out of the most spicy hot chili pepper.

''Oh my god, we're horrible parents!'' The female shouted as she laughed, the father also laughing as tears hit his eyes.

''I can't believe you gave me this!'' Rin shouted, angry but also chuckling as she could see how this was actually pretty funny.

''I'm so sorry!'' The father said through his laughter as the girl was still standing there with her tongue out of her mouth, this only making him laugh harder.

''Wait, I'm going to get Len.'' The female said as she walked off, hoping she could get the same reaction out of him as he must also be pretty hot.

''Oh god, this was hilarious.'' The man said as he quickly wiped the tears out of the corners of his eyes, looking at his daughter with a smile.

''Act like nothing happened.'' He said as the girl nodded. The man scooped up the evidence of the ground as he quickly threw it away, making sure to leave no trace as the boy was pretty good at spotting details like this.

''It's over here.'' The female said as she walked out of the house, the boy following her as Rin kept a straight face, knowing that the boy could see something was off as she was just smiling at him.

The mother gave one of the bars to the boy as Len didn't even bat an eye at it, opening it up as he pushed the ice-cream into his mouth with a lazy look on his face.

All of the people were quiet as Rin and her father had a suppressed smirk on their faces, Len raising an eyebrow as he didn't understand it but getting that he'd just walked into a trap.

''What's up with you?'' He asked as he pulled the ice-cream out of his mouth, still not having had a bite yet as the female just smiled nicely at him.

''Nothing.'' She said as Len just let out a small scoff, now taking a bite out of the ice-cream. The second he did this his eyes turned big as he could feel tears hitting them, his mouth suddenly set ablaze as he also spit the bite in his mouth out immediately.

''Ah! W-what the fuck!'' The shouted as the three in front of him started laughing loudly, Rin almost letting herself fall to the grass as she couldn't help but love her brother's reaction.

''Oh haha very funny…'' The boy sarcastically said as he also pulled his tongue out, not even thinking about this as he was now even hotter than he started with.

Suddenly the laughter ceased as he looked up to see his parents staring at him with a shocked expression, the boy wondering what he'd had done.

''W-what?'' He stuttered as his tongue felt a little numb, the spicy flavor making it tingle.

''Your tongue...'' The female said as his eyes got big, quickly pulling it back in as he already understood what they were so baffled about, his face turning into a weak smile as he quickly made his way to leave, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

''When did you get that done?'' The boy's father asked as Len felt himself tense up, really not wanting his parents to get mad at him again for something as he was already limited to almost everything.

''E-err…'' Len stuttered as he turned around again, wondering what to say at this. ''D-don't worry, its fake!''

''Show me.'' The man ordered as he clearly didn't believe him, Len letting out a sigh as he knew better than to disobey his father right now. He slowly stuck it out as he could feel the man's hand on it, pulling on the piercing as he could hear him scoff.

''If fake means a bar through your tongue than yes, it's very fake.'' He said as he crossed his arms, getting annoyed as this was already the millionth secret he'd discovered about the boy in only a small week.

''So what am I going to find out next?'' He said as the boy just looked down. ''A tattoo? Any more piercings?''

Len tensed up at this as he felt stupid for not being able to keep his act together anymore, he used to be so good at keeping secrets and lying.

''What's with that reaction? Don't tell me you seriously have a tattoo.'' He said as the boy slowly looked up at his father with a weak smile, shaking his head. ''I don't believe you.''

''W-well what do you want me to do? Strip?'' Len said sarcastically as he could hear his father let out a big sigh.

''Good idea.'' He said as he grabbed the boy's wrist, dragging him inside as Len let out a shocked yelp, this wasn't what he meant!

''N-no wait! That was a joke, really I don't have anything else!'' The boy tried as he was dragged up the stairs, the man not listening to him. Len couldn't help but to notice how his grip on his wrist wasn't that tight, clearly not wanting to hurt him as he was more concerned than angry.

The man walked into his own room as he closed the door, turning on the lights as the sun was already setting a little and wanting to be able to see perfectly. He walked over to close the curtains as Len was standing in the middle of the room feeling very awkward, hoping he was able to keep his underwear on at least as he could tell the man was serious about this.

''Okay, now we don't have anyone looking in.'' He said as he turned to look at his son. ''Take off your clothes.''

''Err, do I really have to? It's kind of embarrassing…'' The boy said as he flushed a little, looking down.

''Yes. If you didn't keep so many secrets from us this wouldn't be necessary but since you do I only believe my own eyes from now on.'' He said as he looked at the boy, crossing his arms as he eyed him intensely, waiting for him to strip.

''Y-you don't have to look at me like that…'' The boy muttered as he turned himself around, not wanting to stare his father in the eye. He pulled his shirt over his head as he let it fall onto the bed next to him. After this he opened up his shorts, letting them fall down as he was now in his underwear, turning back around as he looked at the man, his face still a little flushed.

The man walked over to Len as he pulled his arms up, inspecting every piece of the boy's body carefully as the blonde felt nervous even though he knew his father wasn't going to find a tattoo on him. He could feel this father touching his body with light yet firm touches, his hands scanning over every inch of the boy's skin at the same time as his eyes did. Len didn't like this at all but knew he couldn't do anything about it, he just had to let the man do what he wanted and then he'd be done with it.

''Okay, looks like you're in the clear for now.'' He said as Len let out a sigh, smiling as he felt relieved it was over. ''Now pull your underwear down.''

''E-eh?!'' Len looked at his father with big eyes as his face was now completely red.

''You heard me.'' He said with a stern voice as Len just looked down again with an ashamed expression. He turned himself back around as he really didn't want his father to see his dick, this of course having the piercing in it as he couldn't let that happen.

He pulled his underwear off as he was starting to wonder if his ass still had any bruises on it… Probably, Kaito had smacked it two nights ago in the car as those handprints must still be present. He stepped out of his boxer shorts as he held one of his hands in front of his dick, turning back around to face the man as he really felt uncomfortable right now.

''Your butt…'' He muttered. ''Was that mister Shion?''

''…Yes.'' Len said slowly as he knew this wasn't that odd, the man having gotten instructions from him to be stricter with the blonde after all.

The boy's father nodded as he squatted in front of Len, his face now at the same height of the boy's penis as Len really was starting to feel awkward right now. The man turned his face around the boy's hips and inner thighs as he was again carefully inspecting it, Len just trying to ignore it as this was impossible.

''Remove your hand.'' The man ordered as Len let out another nervous yelp, looking down at the man with even bigger eyes.

''W-why?!'' He asked as his father let out a sigh, really having had enough of this as he grabbed the boy's wrist and pulled it away from his body. Len couldn't do anything about this as his father was stronger than he was, his hand being pulled away with ease.

The man froze for a second as he was met with the boy's flaccid cock, staring at it intensely as he was clearly shocked by the piercing. Len could feel a piece of his dignity fly out of the window as another secret was discovered, already wondering how he was going to explain this.

''What… The fuck.'' The man said with a shocked and lost expression, his eyes just staring at it was he was wondering if it was real of the boy was just trying to trick him again. He reached out to touch it as Len saw this, quickly jerking back as this was going just too far.

''D-dad stop!'' The boy shouted as he pulled at the arm that was still holding onto his wrist. The man snapped out of his shocked trance as he let go of his son.

Len quickly grabbed all of his clothes as he put them back on, his face still red as his heart was beating in his ears, his hands shaking from nervousness.

''It that real too?'' The boy's father asked after a minute of silence, Len just nodding slowly as he couldn't lie anymore now anyway, letting himself fall down onto the bed as he just wanted to die in a ditch somewhere.

''Just…why?'' He asked as the boy looked at his father, his face still flushed as he let out a small sigh.

''Because… It's fun.'' He said as the man nodded slowly, not really understanding why but getting that is was for sexual pleasure. He sat down on the bed next to the boy as he really had no idea what to do with this, why was his son acting like this? Was it really because of what happened in the past? Or was it something else?

''How did you get that done? You're not 18 yet…'' He asked as he genuinely wanted to know, just hoping the boy didn't do it himself.

''I dress differently so they don't ask my age…'' The boy said as this was true for the main part, Kaito usually signing the paperwork as the people of the shop didn't really ask any more questions after that.

''That's not really… Well whatever. I guess your mysterious boyfriend has something to do with that.'' He said as he turned to look at the boy, his face straight as his mind suddenly went blank, his mouth speaking before he could actually think about what was coming out of it.

''Is your boyfriend mister Shion?'' He asked as he now only realized what he'd just asked, Len feeling himself freeze as he had to stay strong right now, he couldn't screw this up. This was the one moment he had to lie and he had to do it good, else all of this would be over and done. Everything would have been for nothing…

''I wish… If so, wouldn't you have already heard us having sex by now?'' Len said with a weak smile as he slowly turned to look down, his expression a little depressed as he tried hard to look disappointed, not nervous as he actually was.

''The walls are pretty thick so I don't think so.'' The man smirked as he looked at the wall in front of him. ' _Why did I even ask that? This is impossible, that man is 10 years older than him, let alone gay. He also doesn't have any trouble hurting Len as this must be an issue when you're in a relationship with someone…_ ' The thought of Len having sex with some stranger made his father cringe, especially with some man as he himself just wasn't too fond at the thought of gay sex…


	30. Tuna Sandwich

Len heard a small knock on his door as he pulled his headphones off, looking up at this as it was already 10 in the evening. He walked towards the door as he opened it, now facing both of his parents.

''Can we come in?'' The boy's mother asked sweetly as the he just nodded, walking off to sit back in his chair as he already knew they were going to try and get more information out of him again, this not working as Len could see right through them.

''We just wanted to say that we're surprised by how you're behaving these past few weeks.'' The father started as the two sat down on the boy's bed. It had already been 4 weeks since the rat bite as Len had kept to himself ever since, at least that's what his parents thought. ''And I mean what in a good way, you haven't asked about your phone anymore or if you could go out, we're happy that you're finally listening to us.''

Len just smiled weakly as he looked down, not really knowing if his father was actually speaking the truth. Even so, they didn't know he already had a phone again and he was sneaking out at some nights, Len just taking any compliment he could get right now as he just hoped his parents would soon allow him those things again.

''We're willing to give you a new phone and let you go out again if you promise us a few things.'' He said as Len looked at his father, raising an eyebrow as he was waiting for him to speak again.

''We don't want you using any more drugs or doing things like getting piercings without us knowing about it. Also, if you go out we want to know where you're going and with who.'' He strictly said as the blonde let out a small chuckle at this, almost as in mocking his parents as he would lie to them about everything anyway.

''Of course you want to… Well, any more demands your highness?'' Len asked as he could see his father's face change again, this going from a slight smile to an irritated sigh.

''You do know that we're offering you something good here right? I actually wanted to wait until you finally confessed everything to us but your mother thought this was a better idea. You should be thankful.'' He said with a bit of a raised voice as the female put her hand on that of her husband's, trying to calm him down as she knew Len was getting on his nerves.

''Oh I'm _very_ thankful, don't worry.'' The boy said with a sarcastic tone as he looked to the side, just wanting to get this over with as he really couldn't care less. ''So can I go to Gumi tomorrow?''

''Tomorrow?'' The man was a little baffled by the boy's sudden question as he didn't even ask for his phone first, this making him a little curious. ''Sure, I'll call her parents to confirm of course.''

''Of course.'' Len said as he scoffed.

''So you're still not going to tell us anything about your boyfriend?'' The boy's mother asked as Len felt himself taken aback by this, trying to act cool even though he really had no idea what to say at this.

''I don't have one.'' He answered as he turned himself around, looking back at his laptop screen as he didn't want to talk to them anymore.

''So you're just saying ' _I love you_ ' to some stranger?'' The female asked as she knew he was lying, the blonde not even putting effort into it as anyone could see that.

''Leave me alone.'' Len said with a harsh voice as he couldn't take this right now, his parents bugging him about this was really starting to piss him off. The father scoffed at this as he was about to say something, his wife stopping him as she made her way to leave. She knew if Len didn't want to tell them something he would not give in very easily, the incident with Haku being the perfect example.

* * *

''Are you done yet?'' Len asked as he crossed his arms, he was standing in his room as his weekend bag was lying on his bed, open as his father was searching through it. It was already late in the afternoon as he wanted to leave already, having seen Kaito not even an hour ago but not being able to touch him at all in his own house. Len knew he was waiting for him in front of the station.

''How about you stop being so impatient? You're the one who doesn't want us to drop you off at Gumi's house so I have to make sure you don't take anything with you that I don't trust.'' He said as Len just sighed, looking at the time as he had to at least try he had to get the train.

''Whatever, you already know I don't have any drugs here. Might be a reason why I also don't have them in my bag.'' He said irritated as the man pulled his hands back, ignoring the boy's comment as he zipped the large bag closed.

''You're good to go.'' He said as Len quickly grabbed it, pulling it over his shoulder as he almost run down the stairs, having his phone in his pocket as he wasn't that stupid to put it in his bag. He already knew his father was going pull something like this.

''I'm going then!'' He said as he put his shoes on, his mother standing next to the entrance of their house as her husband also made his way down.

Just as the boy opened the door to step outside he was almost slammed face first into the chest of someone standing in front of their house. Len abruptly stopped in his tracks as his eyes widened, now only an inch away from the person.

''Oh hey!'' The boy heard a familiar voice as he looked up, the person in front of him about a head taller than him as he immediately recognized him, Gakupo. ''Man, it's been so long since I've seen you!''

''…Yes.'' Len looked up at him with wide eyes as he couldn't help but feel a little irritated that he was so much taller than him, back in school both of them being the same height.

''How have you been?'' He asked with a smile as the boy felt a little awkward, knowing he was now Rin's boyfriend as he didn't even want to know how that happened.

''Great, bye.'' The blonde said rudely as he quickly passed by the purple haired guy, really not in the mood to talk to him as he didn't even care if this was impolite, he just wanted to see Kaito again. He quickly made his way to the station as he knew his parents were watching in what direction he was going. He walked as fast as he could as he was almost running at this point, his heart raising with each step he got closer to being alone with the blue haired male again. He couldn't wait to finally have a few days with him again after weeks of only seeing him at night or at his house where he wasn't able to touch him.

''Kaito!'' Len shouted happily a little too loud as a few people walking by looked up at him strangely, the boy not even caring as he jumped into the blue haired male's arms, earning a surprised chuckle from the man.

''Whoa, calm down there!'' The older male said as he smiled from ear to ear, just as happy to finally see the blonde again. He had to keep himself from kissing him as they were still out in public, just hugging the boy tight as he pulled his hand through the lovely blonde hair.

''Let's go.'' He said quickly as the boy nodded, letting go of the blue haired male as he almost run up to the car, seating himself in the comfortable chair as he threw his bag on the seats behind him. Kaito also got in as he started driving, Len looking around in the car as he didn't even know why he hadn't noticed this _small_ detail earlier.

''This is a different car.'' The boy suddenly said as he looked at the wheel, there being a clear logo on it.

''Well yes, I almost never get to drive this one as it doesn't really look very professional to pull up in a Porsche.'' He said as the blonde let out a small chuckle.

''How much money do you make you can afford a car like this?'' The boy wondered as Kaito quickly eyed him, smirking.

''Enough.'' He answered shortly as he suddenly accelerated, the engine roaring loudly at this. Len was a little surprised as he knew Kaito was driving above the speed limit for sure, his face looking like he was enjoying it, maybe even a little bit too much. They were now driving a different route than they usually did as this was a quieter and less bumpy road, this being perfect for driving with the speed the older male wanted.

''You sure like driving fast.'' Len said with a smirk as he could see there being a glint in the blue haired male's eyes, the boy having discovered a new thing about Kaito as he couldn't help but love each new thing he found out about him. He loved each part of him just as much.

''I love it.'' He said as one of his hands left the wheel, now sliding it over the boy's thigh as he gave it a rough squeeze. ''And there is also something else I love doing fast, which we'll get to in a second.''

Len just bit his lip as he could already feel his hard-on poking against the fabric of his pants, the man's hand on his leg almost burning into him, the fingers already peeking underneath the boy's shorts.

* * *

''Are you kidding me? All of that happened in just a week?'' Gakupo said with a surprised voice as he almost couldn't believe that the small blonde boy he almost got tackled by had done all of those things.

''Yep, pretty much.'' Rin said as she sighed. She grabbed her lemonade as she took a sip out of it, the two now sitting in her room with snacks and drinks. ''The thing that surprised me the most were the drugs I think… How did he even get those?''

''Did he really say cocaine?'' The purple haired guy wondered to himself. ''I heard that stuff is like super expensive.''

''I just hope he doesn't addicted.'' The girl said as Gakupo nodded, pulling his arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

''I'm sure he won't, it's probably just a rebellious phase or something.'' He said as Rin chuckled at this.

''You sound like my parents.'' She laughed as the purple haired guy scoffed, also chuckling.

''Whatever, I bet I would make a great father.'' He joked as the girl suddenly fell silent, her smile falling as she gave him a more of a shocked look.

''What? I'm sure you would make a wonderful mother too.'' He said as he gently grabbed the girl's chin, planting a small kiss on her lips as he could see Rin's face flush.

''O-of course I would!'' She said quickly as she looked to the side, grabbing her boyfriend's hand as she pulled it to her waist, her flush only getting darker. Gakupo was silent at this as he looked at the girl, getting kind of an idea of what she wanted but not wanting to force her into anything.

''Do you want to..?'' The purple haired guy asked carefully as the blonde girl turned her eyes back to him, nodding slowly as Gakupo couldn't help but smile at her cuteness. He pulled the girl close as he pushed his lips against that of hers again, kissing her gently as he already got a little over-excited, his pants growing tight as he just hoped he could hide it for a few more minutes from the girl.

The blonde grabbed Gakupo's neck as she pulled him down on top of her, already having to wait a whole two weeks to see him again as she herself was also at her limit. She had loved last time when she had sex for the first time, feeling like she'd finally set her first step into the adult life.

* * *

''A-ah! F-fuck yes!'' Len moaned out loudly as he could feel the older male hitting his sweet spot. He was bent over at the front of the car with his shorts pulled down, Kaito already ramming him up from behind.

Kaito bit his lip as he smacked the boy's fat ass, the flesh jiggling nicely at this as he couldn't get enough of it. He slammed hard into the boy as he could hear him moaning loudly, feeling him tense up around his cock every time he pushed back in.

''Good boy, let your daddy hear how much you like his cock.'' He said as he smirked, never stopping his thrusting as the sound of flesh slapping against flesh could be heard. There were standing out in the open somewhere on a deserted road, it being a hot and sunny day as this was the perfect distraction from the heat.

''Ahn! Yes daddy, fuck me hard with your big cock!'' Len moaned as he felt his hair being grabbed, Kaito pulling on his ponytail with force as the boy felt himself only getting hornier at this. He always loved it when Kaito would be abusive with him, even if it hurt his body loved the feeling of getting violated.

Len could feel another slap against his butt as he let out a yelp at this, thrusting his hips forward as he came all over the front of the car. His body wasn't able to take it as he was already close to cuming, Kaito slapping his ass at the same time making it too much.

''You bitch!'' Kaito yelled with a hint of a chuckle in his voice, slamming himself even harder into the boy's ass. ''You're fucking cleaning that yourself!'' He shouted as he shoved his cock up the blonde's ass a last time, cuming inside of him hard. Len was already panting and lying down on the hood of the car, looking back at the older male with an erotic but tired expression as there was a small smile on his face.

After cleaning the car and both of the males having calmed down they continued driving to Kaito's house. Len stepped out of the car to grab his bag from the backseat, only to find nothing. The boy quickly eyed the older male as he could see him having the heavy overnight bag in his hand, Len flushing at this as he still couldn't get over how strong and muscular his boyfriend was, feeling very lucky as he himself was quite the opposite.

''I have a request.'' Kaito started with a smirk on his face as he pulled his shoes off, the boy also doing so as he raised an eyebrow, not really understanding what he meant by this but being able to tell it was another sexual kind of request.

''What?'' Len asked with a slight smirk as the two walked into the living room straight to the kitchen, the blonde sitting down on one of the bar stools as Kaito grabbed a beer for himself. Len's eyes were suddenly glued onto the bottle as he was silently asking for one too, wondering for a while what it tasted like as he could kind of tell the flavor by it when he was kissing Kaito after he'd been drinking.

Kaito noticed this as he let out a small chuckle, thinking about it for a few seconds as he grabbed another bottle, putting it down for the boy as he'd already gave his drugs, a little alcohol couldn't hurt either.

''Really?'' Len smiled as he looked at the bottle standing now in front of him. He was a little baffled as he almost never got something like this that easily, usually having to at least give Kaito a blowjob before he would give in.

''Just take it before I change my mind.'' He said as the boy nodded, grabbing the bottle as he took a quick sip, letting the liquid flow over his tongue as this tasted almost the same as what he'd tasted in the older male's mouth, this not being bad.

''So, about my request.'' Kaito started again as he sat down on the stool next to the boy, his body turned as he was facing him. ''It's actually not as much for me but more so for Luka.''

''Luka?'' Len questioned, the blue haired male nodding.

''It's kind of a strange and maybe a little dangerous but don't worry, I'll keep my eye at you at all times.'' He said as he gave the boy's forehead a quick kiss, Len flushing a little at this.

''She's meeting two clients in my house today and she doesn't really trust them. They're here about a sexual abuse claim against them.'' He started as the boy already got it, letting out a small scoff.

''And you want me to tempt them?'' He asked as the blue haired male let out a sigh, nodding as he looked down.

''I'll do it.'' The boy said as Kaito looked up surprised, a smile on his face. '' _But_ , if I do this than you're giving me enough points to make me earn that favor I'm still getting from you.''

''Deal.'' Kaito said as the blonde smirked at this, already having the perfect thing in his mind he was going to ask of the older male. The blue haired male pulled the boy close as he kissed him, their lips now locked together as the boy felt his cheeks heat up once again. His stomach turned in all sorts of ways when he kissed Kaito, loving this feeling as he grabbed onto the blue haired male's neck, gently pushing his tongue into his mouth. Len could feel the older male smirking at this as he bit on the boy's tongue hard, the blonde letting out a small yelp as he didn't pull back, roaming his now slightly bleeding tongue over that of Kaito's.

''Oh my, don't mind me!'' Luka said with a loud voice as she walked into the living room, seeing the two making out in the kitchen as she'd already been at Kaito's house since yesterday to prepare everything.

''Hey Luka!'' Len smiled as he let go of the older male, not minding her as she was one of the only people who he could actually be himself around, the female also having helped him with quite a few things already as they'd become a little closer. Maybe he could even call her a friend?

''Has Kaito told you about my little plan yet?'' She smirked as she walked into the kitchen, seeing two bottles of beer standing on the counter as she chuckled at this, shaking her head at Kaito as she knew Len wasn't of legal age to drink yet.

''I just did, Len's okay with it.'' Kaito answered as the female looked up surprised at this, turning her gaze towards the boy with a smile.

''Really? Well what are we waiting for, let's get you into something cute!'' She said as the boy chuckled, nodding as he got up from his stool. Kaito did so too as the pink haired woman pushed her hand against his chest to stop him, the blue haired male looking up at this.

''No peeking, I'll show you the final result when we're done.'' She said. ''I can't have you two getting horny again, my clients will be arriving within an hour from now so we have to make a little haste.''

''Fine.'' Kaito said with a little bit of a disappointed expression. ''I'll make sure my office is in a presentable state.''

''Good boy.'' Luka said with a smirk as she gently grabbed the boy's wrist, dragging him up the stairs to her guest room. As Len entered he could see she had already a few outfits laid out on her bed, all of them dresses as the boy knew which one would please Kaito the most… There was a dark blue dress lying down in the middle. It had a puffy kind of skirt as the material looked somewhat shiny, the top part being sleeveless as there was a black belt at the part of where Len's waits would be, there being a bow on the side of it.

''I can see you already made your decision.'' Luka said as she could see the boy intensely eyeing the dress, Len nodding with a big smile on his face. He couldn't wait to put it on, knowing Kaito was going to have a hard time keeping his hands off of him while he was wearing something like this.

''I also have something else for you.'' The pink haired female said as she handed the boy a pair of black stockings as well, this coming with small straps keep them in place and pulled up high, this of course connected to a black thong.

Len chuckled as this was even better, nodding as he grabbed all of the clothing, walking into the older male's room to change into everything as he couldn't wait to see Kaito's face.

The boy stepped out of the room as he walked back to Luka, the female having her back turned to him as she was still cleaning up all of the other clothing that she'd spread out on her bed and floor.

''Is this okay?'' Len asked as he could see the pink haired woman slowly turning around, her face going from a neutral to a shocked expression, her eyes now wide as there was a big smile on her face.

''Oh my god, that's perfect!'' She shouted as she almost run up to the boy, Len chuckling as he turned himself for her, showing her the open back as the dress had only a few strings crossing over each other in a 'X' type of shape that connected the pieces of fabric together.

''It looks so good on you!'' Luka smiled as Len raised the skirt a little, showing her the stockings as well as she gasped at this.

''And that looks even better!'' She said as her face turned into a smirk. ''Care to show the back too?''

''For you, always.'' The boy said with a chuckle as he turned himself around, pulling up the dress as he showed his ass off to the female, the pink haired woman just gasping again.

''Damn, that looks good!'' She shouted happily as she gave the boy a hug from behind, Len a little surprised but not pulling back.

''Thank you for helping me out.'' Luka said with a more quiet voice. ''Just know that we have no idea what those men are going to do once they see you. We've got hidden camera's set up in the office to make sure we can keep an eye on you.''

''Thanks.'' Len muttered. ''Can I slap them off me if they get too handsy?''

''Of course.'' Luka said as she let go of the boy, Len turning back around as he nodded at this. ''Let's just get you into a pair of cute heels and some make-up and you'll be good to go.''

The boy nodded again as he let the female do to him whatever she wanted, putting all sorts of weird stuff on the boy's face as he hadn't had the slightest clue what she was doing. He could feel her pulling his hair out of its ponytail as she brushed it, after that giving it some curls as she put a small black bow in his hair, finishing the look completely. He turned around to face the mirror as the make-up wasn't too much, just natural as his lashes looked longer and his lips were slightly pink.

''You're so cute like this!'' The female smiled as she wanted to hug the boy but not doing so, this ruining the look as all of her hard work would have been for nothing this way.

''Are you almost finish-… Whoa…'' The two in the room looked up as Kaito stepped in, eyeing the boy intensely as his mouth hung open.

''Yup, ready!'' Luka said with a smirk as Len flushed a little, the reaction of the older male being even better than he'd expected.

''Can I just get a minute with him?'' Kaito smirked as he walked into the room, grabbing the boy's hand as he gave it a gentle kiss. ''I would love to take this beautiful lady to bed with me.''

''No, get off! You'll ruin his face!'' Luka said as she pushed the blue haired male off of the boy. She grabbed Len's wrist as she walked out of the room with him, out of the reach from Kaito.

The blue haired male was watching them go as Len turned his head around to look at him a last time, sticking his tongue out playfully as he pulled the dress up to reveal the thong and stockings. Kaito's mouth fell open once again as Len chuckled silently, biting his lip as they'd definitely be fucking in this dress a few hours from now.

''So I'll go out for a second and at that moment you'll come in with something to drink for them. Try to make eye contact as much as you can, look at them all cute of something like that. Maybe even flash them your ass if they don't budge.'' Luka said as she walked down the stairs with the boy, Len nodding at this as he couldn't help but feel a little excited for this.

''Now if anything happens that we won't be able to see on the camera's just use our code word.'' She said as the boy frowned at this.

''And that is?'' He asked as he'd never heard of something like this.

''' _Tuna_ ', once you say that we'll come in the room immediately and help you.'' She said as the blonde nodded, chuckling at this as he knew it was Luka's favorite food.

''So what should I get them to drink?'' The boy wondered as the female put her hand to her chin, not having thought about this yet either. She turned to a cabinet in Kaito's kitchen as this was up above the counter, Len not being able to reach it. She opened it as the boy's eyes went wide, there being over 20 bottles of alcohol in there as Kaito had kept this hidden from him, probably for a good reason.

''Just give them this.'' The female said as she pulled out a bottle of Scotch, pouring it into two glasses. She grabbed a fancy tray as she put the glasses on there. ''Don't forget to put two ice cubes in before you bring it to them.''

''O-okay.'' Len stuttered as he was still in slight shock, really wanting to taste all of the drinks that were in that cabinet.

Kaito walked into the room as the doorbell rang, all of them looking up at this as they knew it was time. Luka nodded at the blue haired male as Kaito grabbed the boy's hand, walking off to the back room behind the kitchen as Luka went to open the door.

''Look.'' Kaito smirked as he sat down on the small couch that he had in the back room, Len also doing so as he looked at the computer screen that was set up right in front of it. There where multiple screens in view, one of the hall with the front door, on the screen you could see Luka letting two men in. They looked middle-aged and were both wearing suits, one of them having a pair of boring glasses on his face as the other one had sliver hair.

''So this way you can keep an eye on everything? Clever.'' The blonde said as he looked at the other 3 screens, all of those containing the office but just from different angles.

''I'm not going to let you out of my sight.'' Kaito said as he kissed the boy's cheek, Len flushing at this as he let out a small giggle.

''Thanks.'' He said as he just loved how much they were starting to become a couple, this feeling a lot better than teacher and student. When he was at Kaito's house he could just be himself and do whatever he wanted, unlike at his own house always having to hide everything as he had to admit was becoming quite tiring.

Len tensed up as he could feel the older male's hand very slowly scooting down his thigh, Kaito hoping the blonde wouldn't notice as he really couldn't control himself when Len was dressed like this.

''I can feel that.'' Len said with a smirk as he looked up at the blue haired male, Kaito smirking back at him.

''So?'' He said as he pushed the boy down on the couch beneath his with force, Len letting out a small yelp as this was very sudden. ''Luka's still talking to them, we still have a few minutes.''

''No, you'll ruin my make-up!'' Len chuckled as he felt the blue haired male's tongue sliding over his neck, this tickling and making him a little horny as they really didn't have time for this.

''You're such a gay boy.'' Kaito chuckled as he let his hand slide underneath the dress, roaming it over the blonde's thighs and hips as he could hear him gasping at this.

''S-shut up!'' Len stuttered as he grabbed the blue haired male's shoulders, trying to push him off of him as he already knew this wasn't going to help. Kaito was much stronger than he was. ''Seriously, s-stop!''

''Oh come on!'' Kaito whined as he let go of the boy's neck, looking at him as he could tell Len was actually serious this time. He sighed as he pulled his hand back from underneath the fancy dress, sitting up as he really just wanted to slam himself inside of the blonde already.

''How about you behave yourself for once?'' Len pouted as he got up, walking away as Kaito pulled him back by his wrist.

''Where are you going? We still have some time here.'' He asked as the boy raised his eyebrows at the older male, his expression now serious.

''I'm going to check if my hair and face still look amazing of course, after you so rudely touched me.'' He said as Kaito felt a loud laugh coming up at this, keeping his mouth closed as Luka might hear him if he were to just laugh his ass off right now.

''Oh my god… Yes, you go do that my beautiful gay baby.'' He said as Len pulled his arm back, pouting again as he turned and walked off, his face flushed as he didn't want Kaito to see it.

He walked back into the kitchen as he turned to look in the mirror that was hanging on the wall, his face still looking perfect as his hair was a little messy. He run his fingers through it to fix it as it looked once again amazing. Len couldn't help it as he felt so much more sexy and powerful when he was wearing clothes like this, his personality also changing a little as he just wanted to get his nails done and put make-up on. He couldn't deny Kaito was right, he turned so much gayer when he was wearing girls clothes.

''I'll be right back.''

Len suddenly heard the door of the office opening as he could hear Luka walking into the kitchen, the blonde standing there as he suddenly felt a little nervous, knowing it was time for his part in this. The female nodded at him as he grabbed a few ice cubes out of the fridge, putting them in the drinks as he handed the fancy tray to the boy.

''And don't forget to smile.'' She said as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek before walking off. Len just took a deep breath as he bit his tongue to keep his hands from shaking. He slowly walked over to the office as he could already feel his body starting to calm down a bit once he passed by a mirror in the hallway, looking at his own reflection for a second as he just had to keep up this act, then everything would be fine.

He opened the door slowly as he could hear the two men talking to each other, this quickly ceasing as they looked at the blonde, both of their eyes going wide as Len could already tell they found him good looking.

''S-sorry to interrupt, please don't mind me.'' The boy said with his most cute and girly voice as he walked over to the desk that was standing in the middle of the room, the men sitting in fancy chairs right in front of it. He put down the drinks on the table as the two still hadn't spoken a word, Len feeling a little awkward as he just hoped he was doing what he should be, temping the two that is.

''Why are you wearing such a cute looking dress?'' One of the two men asked as Len looked over to him, remembering what Luka had told him as he made direct eye contact, seeing the man's face change from strict to a softer expression immediately.

''Ehm, I-I'm going to a party later this evening.'' Len stuttered all cutely as he could see the two men's eyes widening when he spoke, it was just too clear that they had it in for him.

''Are you now? Well I hope you're going to have fun with your friends and boyfriend.'' The man said as Len knew he mentioned a boyfriend on purpose, the blonde going with him as he already knew what the man wanted to hear.

''O-oh, I don't have a boyfriend mister.'' He said as he could see the man suppressing a smirk.

''You don't? But you're so cute, a cute girl like you deserves to have a nice boyfriend.'' The other man said as both of them now had the same kind of vibe to them, Len feeling a little more comfortable right now as he just had to go along with this conversation.

''Thank you mister!'' Len said as he smiled, seeing the two making a weird expression as he could only tell he already had them in his grip, these men were just so easy. ''There is a boy I like who's coming tonight too but I'm kind of scared.''

''Scared of what my dear?'' The man answered as Len almost puked in his mouth from this disgusting man calling him a 'dear'.

''I'm scared he'll want to have sex with me, I'm still a virgin I have no idea what to do…'' He answered as he was taunting them, this was the thing he knew those two weren't going to be able to resist. He could see a smirk appearing on both of their faces as he already knew the answer, those two being as guilty as they could be.

''Why don't you come over here my dear?'' One of them asked as he held out his hand for the blonde, petting his lap with the other as Len wasn't sure if this is was he needed to do, did he need to go this far? He didn't hear Luka walking in the hallway yet andhe knew she and Kaito were watching, the boy just nodding hesitantly as he still had to keep up his act as he walked over to the man. As soon as he was in the man's grip he was pushed onto his lap with force, Len letting out a surprised small yelp at this.

''Oh, what a cutie you are.'' The man said as Len could feel his hand on his thigh, already roaming over it as he had to try his best not to show how disgusted he was by it.

''M-mister, you're t-touching me…'' Len stuttered still with his cute voice as he really wanted to slap them off of him but knowing that Luka would probably open the door as soon as she found it was enough. The blonde just endured it for now as he went along with them, keeping up his innocent virgin act.

''Such soft skin…'' The other man said as Len could feel hands roaming over his shoulders now too, tensing up at this as he hadn't expected it. He felt himself becoming nervous as this was already a little too much, hoping Luka would hurry up as he tried to keep himself together.

''Oh? You don't have any breasts yet?'' Len's eyes got big as he could feel the man's hands now grabbing his chest, his breathing speeding up as this really wasn't what he wanted! He looked into one of the camera's that he knew was somewhere hidden in between a pile of books, his face now a little scared as he just hoped he could tell Kaito and Luka this way that he really needed some help. He couldn't just scream 'tuna' out of the blue, this would be way too weird…

''What's wrong? You're suddenly very quiet.'' Len was snapped out of his trance as he looked at the man he was sitting on, his hand still on the blonde's thigh as Len could feel it starting to scoot closer to his crotch. He squeezed them together to keep him from doing to as he could feel the man behind him still fondling with his chest, he had no idea what to do with this!

''P-please stop!'' Len stuttered still with his girl's voice as he grabbed the men's arms, trying to push them off of him as he really didn't want any of this. He thought this would be easy and he'd just walk out of the office with just one of them groping his ass and that would be it, not this!

''Stop what? We're only teaching you so you don't have to be scared tonight.'' The man behind the boy said, his hands traveling from his chest to his waist, Len's eyes getting big as he could also feel the man's hand on his thigh now really closing in on his dick.

''Don't fucking touch me!'' Len shouted with his normal voice as he squirmed himself out of the men's grip, both of them now freezing for a second as they were surprised by his voice.

Len was now reaching for the exit as he could feel something grab the collar of his dress, pulling him back into the room as the boy almost chocked at this. He was thrown on the desk as he gasped for air, his throat hurting as his body felt weak.

''I knew something wasn't right.'' Len heard one of the men say as he could feel his legs being spread, his dress hitched up as his dick was now plain to see through the small panties, Len wanting to fight it but his legs feeling numb.

''You're a fucking guy!'' The other man shouted as Len was wondering why Kaito and Luka still weren't in the room yet, what were they doing?!

Len finally looked up at the two men as he could feel his heart stop, his eyes getting big and his body go cold. His bottom lip started trembling as the air in the room suddenly dropped several degrees. Len looked up at them as he was now faced with a small black hole staring back at him…

The man was pointing a gun at his head… It suddenly dawned on Len as he froze all of his movements, his body starting to shake and tremble as he had no idea what to do right now. He could feel past memories pour into his head as he could feel his eyes starting to tear up, his breathing now hitching in his throat.

''Get off the desk.'' The man with the gun ordered as Len very slowly did so, now standing in front of it as he wasn't sure what to do. He felt terrified, was he about to get shot or raped? Maybe both? No, this couldn't happen, there is still so much he needed to live for, he wanted to grow old together with Kaito, not get shot at age 17 by some asshole.

''I'll get the door.'' The man without the gun said as he walked over to the door, turning the key that was still in the lock as this scared Len even more. Now Kaito couldn't get in…

''I must say you're a pretty good actor.'' The man with the gun said, this being the man with the silver hair as he was a little bit taller and skinnier than the other one. ''Why don't get on your knees and crawl over here?''

Len clenched his jaw as he suddenly felt another emotion flaming up inside of him, anger. He already knew what the man wanted from him, Len not wanting any of it as he found those two gross and disgusting.

He slowly let himself drop to the ground as he crawled over to the man, who was now sitting down in one of the fancy chairs. Len stopped at his knees as he looked at the man with a furious expression, the tears in the corners of his eyes still present as he had his jaw clenched tight.

''Don't look at me like that, you started this.'' He said as the other man let out a chuckle, still standing in front of the door about 6 feet away from them. The man grabbed Len's chin with his free and as he pulled it up to look at him, his face having a horrible smirk on it.

''It would be wonderful if you would let me make a use of that cute mouth of yours.'' He said as Len scoffed at this, turning his gaze downwards as he could already see a bulge in the man's pants. ''Why don't you take it out yourself?''

Len made a face of disgust as he really didn't want to, the man pushing his gun at his forehead as his breath hitched at this. This still felt too unreal for him, even though it wouldn't be the first time he'd have to preform forced sexual acts, this feeling like history repeating itself…

He slowly raised his hands up as they were shaking, his face still showing anger and frustration as he unzipped the man's pants, already gagging at the smell as he really didn't want to do this, squeezing his eyebrows together as he couldn't get himself to look up at the man.

''Don't glare like that, I bet you're secretly enjoying this.'' The man said as Len clenched his jaw again, he really had to keep himself from punching this man in the balls as he would probably get himself killed otherwise.

The boy pulled the man's underwear off his cock as he felt relieved that it wasn't as big as Kaito's, just and average sized dick as this made things a lot easier. He felt a little awkward as he stared it with still his angry expression, his jaw still clenched as he just waited for the asshole to speak again.

''Come on already, put your cute mouth around it.'' The man spoke. ''And you better not try and bite me, or else…'' He said as he pulled the top part of the gun back, loading in a bullet as Len felt his body become cold again, hearing the sound surprising him as he let out a scared yelp, looking up at the man with big eyes as he finally let his tears fall down. Why was this happening..?

''Don't worry, if you're good I won't hurt you.'' The man said with a smirk as he was pleased with this reaction, having the blonde exactly where he wanted him.

Len swallowed his tears as he looked back at the man's cock, taking a deep breath as he really just had to do it. He knew Kaito and Luka weren't able to just come in, the risk of them shooting Len or using him to get whatever they wanted was way too high.

The boy opened his mouth hesitantly as he squeezed his eyes closed, taking the man's cock into his mouth as he gagged immediately. This was absolutely disgusting, it tasting like he hadn't washed himself in days as he felt like puking.

''Don't be a little bitch and suck.'' The man demanded as he pushed the boy's head down with his free hand, still pointing the gun at the boy as Len let out some muffled noises at this. He hated this, how did he always get himself into these kind of situations?

''T-that's better.'' He man stuttered as Len started sucking strongly, hoping to end this as soon as possible as he felt tears rolling over his cheeks even through his tightly squeezed closed eyes.

''You're p-pretty good at this, d-do you do this often?'' The man stuttered as Len noticed his hand with the gun inside of it was starting to shake, the man standing in front of the door also not really paying attention anymore as Len suddenly got in idea.

Len didn't answer the man as he relaxed his face, now bobbing his head up and down faster as he really needed to end this, he already felt like washing his mouth with soap. He could hear the man letting out a sharp groan as he grabbed ahold of the chair, clearly getting close as Len was paying careful attention to him, looking up at the man as his eyes were now closed, panting heavily… This was his chance!

Len pulled his hands up with force as he grabbed the gun out of the man's hand, quickly getting up as he pointed it at his head. The men were now both in shock as they froze, the man sitting down on the chair now having his eyes open as his erection immediately went down, his heavy breathing also stopping right at this second.

''D-don't… You don't even know how to use that thing you stupid little bitch.'' The man in the chair smirked as Len clenched his jaw once again at this, holding the gun with both his hands as he had his arms completely stretched out, looking at them with the most enraged expression.

''Don't test me.'' He hissed as the man at the door let out a chuckle, a nervous one but still trying to get the boy to put down the weapon.

Len's face changed into a more annoyed expression as the two men were still mocking him, even when he was pointing their own gun at them! He knew the weapon was loaded as one of his hands left the handle, quickly pointing it towards the floor as he made sure his foot wasn't in the way. He pulled the trigger as a loud shot could be heard, it echoing through the room as the sound of wood breaking could be heard, there now being a clear hole in the floor.

The boy quickly pulled the gun back at the man's face as he pulled at the top part to load up another bullet, his expression stern and strict as he looked the man in the eyes.

''Don't test me.'' He repeated as he could see them now both clearly in shock, their faces having a terrified and horrified expression on it as they hadn't expected this.

Len was quiet at this as he was really starting to wonder where the fuck Kaito and Luka were. ''You know? I could really go for tuna sandwich right now.'' He said as the men's expression changed into a bit more of a confused one but also scared as Len was still pointing a gun at them. The man at the door hadn't moved ever since as the boy felt pleased at this, he was clearly in too much of a shock to do so.

Suddenly all of the people in the room looked up as the door was kicked open, the lock breaking as the handle on the door fell off. The man standing in front of the door was smushed against the wall as Len made sure not to let this distract him too much, keeping the man in the chair at his place.

This was very hard as he could see Kaito standing in the doorway, already grabbing the man behind the door by his collar as Len just wanted to run up to him and hug him.

Kaito looked angrier than ever before as he punched the man right in his jaw, Len's heartbeat quickening as he knew the blue haired male being this mad because of them hurting him. This made him so happy even though he was also still mad at the man for not coming in to save him earlier.

Once Kaito had knocked the man was out cold he turned himself to the other one that was still sitting in the chair, his face looking like he was about to pee himself as Len found this pretty amusing, it making him feel good he was now the scared little bitch.

Kaito grabbed him also by his collar as he was breathing heavily because of the adrenaline gushing through his body at the moment, his vision almost red from anger as he knew he shouldn't go ham right now. He needed to stay calm before _he_ would get arrested instead of these assholes.

''Get the fuck out and don't ever let me see your face again.'' Kaito hissed at the man as it took all his willpower to put the man down on the floor. The man nodded eagerly with still a scared expression on his face as he grabbed his friend, pulling him out of the house.

Kaito was glad it was already dark outside as it wouldn't be the best look for his neighbors to see a scared man running out of his house together with his half dead friend. He let out a big sigh as he turned to look at the boy, smiling weakly at him as Len was stuck in his pose, still holding the gun in place.

''I…'' Kaito started as he walked towards the blonde, Len tensing up as he snapped out of his blind rage too. The boy's face changed from anger to shock, suddenly dropping the gun as tears started pouring out of his eyes, his legs giving out as he fell to the floor.

''Whoa, Len!'' The older male was a little shocked to see this but this not being an abnormal reaction to something like this. He hated himself for it having come to this, if it hadn't been for the boy's quick handling this could have ended much worse…

Len was sobbing at the ground as he had his hands clenched tight. He could hear Kaito closing in at him as he wanted nothing more than a hug right now, his body almost ready to accept this as he couldn't just let Kaito get away with something like this so easily.

''Hey, calm down I'm here-'' The blue haired male started as he was caught off guard by a hand forcefully hitting his cheek, his face jerking to the side as this didn't physically hurt as much as it did emotionally. Len had just hit him, the boy looking at him with an angry expression as he was breathing heavily, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

''Why didn't you come sooner?!'' The boy shouted at him as Kaito had to bite his tongue to keep himself from tearing up, knowing it was his fault as he took a deep breath. He shook his head as he grabbed ahold of the boy, pulling his arms around him as he hugged him tight.

''I'm sorry.'' Kaito said with a somewhat broken voice, hoping Len wouldn't notice this. He could feel the blonde calming down inside of his grip as he had never felt more guilty in his life. He could feel Len now also wrapping his short arms around his neck as his tears wet his shoulder, Kaito didn't care at all. All that mattered now is that Len was save and he had him back.

''It's all my fault…'' The two looked up as the pink haired woman was now standing in the doorway, her gaze turned down as she had a ashamed expression on her face.

''At least we know that they can't be trusted.'' Len said with a weak smile as he looked at her. No, he couldn't blame anyone for this, he knew what he was doing from the beginning and in the end Kaito came in to save him like he promised.

''I'm so sorry that you had to go through that.'' Luka said as she walked closer to the boy, now getting on her knees as she joined the hug. Len let out a small chuckle as he wasn't mad anymore.

''I'm not helping you out with clients ever again, just so you know.'' He said as the pink haired woman shook her head at this, baffled that the blonde was taking this so well.

''O-of course not!'' She shouted as Len gave her a smile, pulling a hand through the pink hair as Kaito let out a relived sigh at this.

''And it's not like it's the first time I've had a gun to my head.'' Len said with the same expression as the two adults froze at this, their eyes getting big as they couldn't understand why Len was just so easily saying this, even more important, what did he just say?!

''L-Len!'' Kaito shouted loudly as he grabbed the boy's shoulders to make him pay attention to him. ''What do you mean by that?! It's not funny to joke about that!''

''I'm not joking…'' The boy said with a more gloomy expression, looking down. Kaito couldn't stop himself anymore as he could feel tears in the corners of his eyes starting to form, his breathing now hitching as he grabbed the boy, hugging him again as he was wondering what else Len had been through.

''T-tell me.'' Kaito stuttered as he could feel his tears falling down, hitting the boy's bare shoulders as Len tensed up at this, was Kaito really crying?

''I…'' Len muttered as his hand left Luka's hair, now hugging Kaito again. ''You asked why I didn't go to the police right? Well, I did but the officer didn't really agree with my claim…''

''What do you mean?!'' Kaito almost shouted as he didn't even know why he felt so sad anymore, why he couldn't control his emotions when he was with the boy. He just loved him too much, he couldn't focus on anything else when he was with Len. The fact that he knew there were people who hurt him but he couldn't do anything about it made him burn with anger.

''I mean that the officer pointed his gun at me and forced me to suck him off.'' Len said as Kaito froze at this, letting out a sad yelp as he couldn't keep his breathing in check anymore, his nose now starting to run as his tears were now streaming down. How could Len have lived through so much abuse? How could everyone have been so mean to him? What had he ever done to deserve anything like this?

''Len,'' Kaito started with his hitching breath. He told himself he'd never ever let anyone see him cry but he couldn't help it right now, his emotions were running too high as his love for the blonde was too strong.

''Len, I promise I will protect you from now on, okay? No one is ever going to lay a finger on you ever again. And if they try, I'll make sure they'll never see the light of day ever again.'' He said as he looked like an absolute mess, his tearstained face with and his runny nose, his red eyes as his glasses weren't even on his face correctly, slowly sliding off as even his hair was ruffed up.

Kaito could see the boy's face turn into a flustered expression as his cheeks heat up, there now being small tears in his eyes too again. Len's mouth hung slightly open as he didn't know what to say, even forgetting to breathe for a second.

''O-okay…'' Len stuttered as he started smiling slowly. He grabbed the older male's neck as he pressed his lips against Kaito's with force, feeling like he could explode of happiness right now. His love for Kaito was so strong as it now was also confirmed Kaito loved him back just as much. He couldn't be more overjoyed right now.

* * *

 **This is the longest chapter I've ever written, I hope you didn't get bored halfway throught it! (Instead of the normal 4000/5000 words this one is over 9000, no meme intended). Also; another small sneak peak for what is about to come:**

 _''Is there something you want to try out? Like with sex?'' Len asked as the blue haired male was taken aback for a second before his smirk only grew wider as he grabbed the boy, pulling him onto his lap._

 _''Hmn, maybe. Why are you asking?'' The said as the blonde's face flushed a little, looking down as he couldn't face Kaito while saying this._

 _''I just thought… I was really curious about something.'' He muttered as Kaito bit his lip, this could only be good._

 _''And what would that be?'' He asked as he could see the boy's flush growing, his eyes now returning to Kaito's for a second as he quickly looked away again._

 _''E-err… Y-you know…'' He stuttered as Kaito kept his mouth shut, smirking up to his ears as the blonde was cute as ever. ''Something like BDSM…''_

 _''Oh really?'' Kaito said with a chuckle as the boy's eyes finally returned to the older male, his face still flushed. ''Well I can't refuse a proposal like this.''_

 _''I thought so…'' Len muttered with a more stubborn expression as Kaito was already abusing him half of the time while they were having sex anyway, this only getting them deeper into it as he knew the blue haired male secretly would want that too._


	31. Lesson Eight: Be Gentle

''Oh hello there Takashi, Yoko! What do I owe this visit to this late?'' A woman with green hair opened the door as Len's parents were now standing in front of her, the woman smiling at them.

''We just wanted to check if Len arrived okay, since he doesn't have a phone and also didn't let us drive him here.'' Yoko said as the woman looked at them with a more confused look.

''Oh… I thought Len wouldn't be coming over this weekend. Gumi told me he canceled, you didn't know?'' She said as both of their faces turned into a shocked expression, their eyes widening.

''No, he left this afternoon…'' Takashi said still with a shocked face as he could already feel anger boiling up inside of him again. The boy had once again lied to them…

''Can we maybe talk to Gumi?'' Yoko asked as the green haired woman just nodded, stepping aside as she let the two in. She walked back into her house as the two pulled of their shoes, the man letting out a big sigh as he really didn't know why Len was doing this, why was he lying to them every opportunity he got?

''Gumi dear, can you come down for a sec?'' The mother yelled up the stairs as there came a short answer.

''Sure!'' She said as walked down the stairs into the living room, freezing as soon as she saw the boy's parents sitting on their couch, both of them looking not too happy.

''O-oh, hi there misses and mister Kagamine!'' She said as she tried to act like she didn't know anything, hoping she could for once in her life make her lies believable.

''Hey there Gumi, you can just call me Yoko.'' The mother said as the girl nodded, sitting down on the chair next to the couch as she looked at them with a questioning look.

''When did Len tell you he wasn't coming?'' Takashi asked as the girl took an unseen deep breath, calming herself down as it was time to shine, time to make sure her lies were credible.

''The day before yesterday he video called me.'' She said as this was actually true, the boy having told her everything as she had to cover for him.

''Do you know anything about his boyfriend?'' Yoko asked as Gumi tried to look surprised at this, waiting a few seconds to answer before opening her mouth again.

''He has a boyfriend?!'' She said with a smile, her face showing excitement as she would have done when she would find out about this normally, her mother sitting next to her now smiling too.

''I guess not than…'' The father sighed as he pulled a hand through his hair, clearly upset. Gumi screamed with joy from the inside as that was one successful lie down.

''What is going on?'' The green haired woman asked as she had no idea why the two were so worried, they hadn't told her about the situation at all yet.

''We've discovered that Len has been lying to us about a lot of things… Usually we wouldn't really mind since he does this all the time but these are things that really concern us. We had kept him at home to keep an eye on him for a few weeks and finally trusted him to go out again and now it turns out he lied to us again…'' The man said as Gumi and her mother looked shocked at this, the girl having to keep up her act as she already knew about the drugs and Kaito, about how he threw his phone out of the window and about what happened at the family gathering.

''Can I ask what kind of concerning things you're talking about? Nothing criminal I hope?'' The woman asked as she looked at her daughter, not wanting her to hang out with someone like that.

''Well… We don't want to scare his only friend off.'' Yoko said as she sighed. ''But I do understand that you want to know.''

''We found out Len has been using drugs,'' Takashi said plainly as the green haired woman gasped at this, Gumi doing the same. ''When we tried to take his phone he threw it out of the window and we keep finding out more and more strange things about him. We think it might have to do with the new homeschool teacher we hired…''

' _No, oh no…_ ' Gumi thought in her mind as she could herself starting to panic, this couldn't happen. ' _Stay calm!_ '

''Ever since he came to teach him back in February he's been acting almost like a perfect son at home, which we loved at first but then these kind of things started coming up. He got into some strange fights with his sister and we found out he suddenly has a tongue piercing… We think he's been taking his frustration out somewhere else in the weekends since he can't have his way with his teacher anymore…'' The man said as the female sighed, nodding as she put her hand on his leg to calm him down a little.

''That's… Whoa.'' The green haired woman said as Gumi nodded, trying to speak as little as possible to make sure she wouldn't screw anything up. ''Did you talk about all of this with that teacher already?''

''Well, we did but not really about a solution or anything.'' Yoko said as she woman nodded while looking down, thinking this over.

''Maybe you should just try talking to him, he spends a lot of time with Len right? Maybe he noticed something too?'' She proposed as the father let out a small chuckle, getting the attention of all the people in the room with this.

''You know, when I found out about his piercing I asked him if that man was his boyfriend.'' He said as his wife's eyes widened at this, her mouth hanging open slightly as she let out a deep gasp.

''Oh my god… How could we have been so blind, of course it's him!'' She shouted as her husband was surprised at this.

''W-wait, that's not what I meant, Len said he wasn't.'' He stuttered as the female let out a big sigh.

''Of course he's not going to admit it. If that man is his boyfriend then he wouldn't want us knowing about it. I've got his address so let's fucking go!'' She said enthusiastically as her husband was kind of confused at first but understanding that she was right. It did add up. Now they had to drive all the way back to their town, this taking a while as it was already late in the evening.

Gumi kept her mouth shut as she wasn't sure what to do, seeing the two already walking out of the door. She just hoped Len could somehow keep his secret save or else everything would go to shit for sure…

* * *

'' _Len, are you having trouble with the subject?'' The woman asked with a curious voice as the young boy scoffed at this, looking up from his paper as he hadn't written anything down yet._

'' _You know damn well why I can't concentrate.'' He answered as he glared at the woman, his face only showing frustration as he just wanted to scratch her eyes out, he hated her._

'' _Oh my, what did I tell you about watching your language?'' Haku asked as she smirked slightly, the boy just gritting his teeth as it took him a lot to not just run up to the woman and hit her in the face. He knew she was stronger than he was, she'd proved that to him many times already in the month she'd been using him as her personal little toy._

'' _I say what the fuck I want to say.'' He said as he could see Haku's face change from a smirk to a dark frown, putting down the textbook she was holding as all of her attention was now focused on the boy._

'' _I'll give you 5 seconds to take that back.'' She said as the boy scoffed, looking at her with a sarcastic smirk._

'' _Oh I bet you do.'' He said as he didn't even care, she would do whatever she wanted to him anyway, even if he was good and did his homework. He knew this for sure, he had tried…_

'' _4…'' The woman muttered as Len's grip on his pen tightened, suddenly getting a stupid idea._

'' _3…'' She said as Len looked at her hands, both of them lying down on the table._

'' _2…'' Haku said as Len let out a chuckle, catching her off guard as he pulled up his pen and slammed it back with force into the female's hand. Haku let out a chocked gasp as she looked down at her hand with big eyes, seeing the pen now stuck in it is blood was dripping out slowly._

'' _You little asshole!'' She shouted as she pulled the pen out, grabbing the boy's collar as she dragged him over the table, Len letting out a scared yelp. ''You're going to regret this.''_

'' _N-no! Let me go you bitch!'' He shouted as he squirmed in her grip, hating the way she smelled and the way her skin felt against his. He wiggled his arms and legs around to get out of her death hug as this was useless, Haku had bigger muscles in her arms than the boy had in his entire body._

 _He could feel her tying his wrists together as he was once again thrown onto his bed, his breathing quickening as he already knew what was going to happen next. Before he could scream or yell he could feel something being stuffed into his mouth, Haku forcing the fabric all the way up his throat as he couldn't speak, this also making it hard to breathe._

'' _Now you can't say anything anymore, too bad… I really wanted that apology. Oh well, I'll just get it afterwards.'' She smirked as she pulled at the boy's pants, letting them slide down as Len just squeezed his eyes closed, if he couldn't see it he could at least pretend it wasn't happening._

 _He knew she was going to touch him anyway as he still felt good he got to hurt her at least a little bit. He would never give up trying to hurt her in any sort of way as Haku wasn't going to stop her actions either. Every day was like this as he just had to live with it. He silently wondered if his sister also had to go through this, probably not as she was a girl and not interesting enough for Haku._

* * *

''Why do you always leave your shoes lying around like this?!'' Luka almost shouted as Kaito walked passed the entrance, sighing at this.

''Are you my mother or something? It's my house, if I want to have them lying around I can.'' He said as he walked back up the stairs. He could hear the female shouting something back as she was already stuffing all of the footwear into the special closet next to the door he had as he wasn't even going to try and stop her.

''What's so funny?''

The blue haired male was snapped out of his trance as he suddenly noticed he was now sitting down on his bed, Len lying down on his stomach with his phone in his hands as he was looking at the man with a smirk.

''Nothing, Luka is in her mother-mode.'' He said as he grabbed the boy, hugging him as he squeezed him tight, inhaling the lovely scent of the boy. He felt just too happy to be with him, especially after the events that happened only a few hours ago as he could have lost him… This thought made Kaito feel very sad as he just wanted to never let the boy go ever again.

''So, about my favor.'' Len started as he smirked at the blue haired male. ''I know what I want.''

''And what would that be?'' Kaito asked as the boy turned himself around to face the older male, smiling from ear to ear as the blue haired male could already tell this was going to be good.

''A full body massage.'' He said as Kaito was quiet for a few seconds, looking at the blonde with a somewhat baffled expression as he could have asked him anything, literally anything he wanted, and he asked him this?

''Is there some kind of catch to this or do you just really want a massage?'' Kaito wondered as the boy shook his head, smiling cutely at the man.

''I just want your hands on me while my whole body is dripping wet with oil.'' He said as the man chuckled at this, having to admit the thought was very pleasing.

''Right now?'' Kaito asked as he looked at the clock, it already being 11 in the evening as the boy let out a small yawn.

''Right now.'' He said with a smile as the older male just nodded, giving the boy's head a small kiss.

''I'm just going to get some things then, how about you take off your clothes and wait for me?'' The older male said as he gently brushed his hand through the blonde hair.

The boy nodded as he started undressing, Kaito staring at him for a second before quickly walking off, knowing he couldn't have his way with him like he wanted right now. Len earned this favor fair and square, he needed to think of him for once instead of himself.

He saw Luka had already turned off all the lights downstairs as this meant she'd gone to sleep, Kaito grabbing a few candles and a lighter out of a drawer in the living room as he walked back upstairs. He also grabbed massage oil as he did actually have some, always wanting to do this with the boy but usually forgetting about it as Len was just too distracting.

He walked back into the room as he could see Len was now fully naked, lying down on his stomach as he was staring at the blue haired male with a cute smile, his hair out of its ponytail as he almost couldn't look more delicious right now. The only thing tastier would be pouring oil all over that juicy ass and squeezing it tight, Kaito already looking forward to it.

The blue haired male didn't say anything as he put down the few candles that he brought with him, the blonde chuckling at this as he loved how much Kaito was trying his best to make this a whole experience, this making him feel even more special.

He lit the candles as he turned off the lights, there now being a more romantic and lovely atmosphere as he couldn't help himself to add the final touch, turning on some gentle music as well as this made everything come together. Kaito turned himself around as he could hear the boy give out a cute giggle, the blue haired male looking back as all he could see was his perfect ass, just lying down on the bed out in the open, almost asking to be touched.

He pulled his own shirt and pants off as he was now in his underwear, also taking off his glasses as he put them on the nightstand next to the bed. He sat down next to the blonde as he smiled at him, gently grabbing the boy's chin as he planted a soft kiss on his lips, hoping he could for once in his life be gentle with someone as it just was in his nature to be abusive and dominant.

''I love you.'' He said as he could see the boy's expression change from a cute smile into a surprised one, his cheeks heating up as he looked down, clearly not having expected this.

''I-I love you too…'' He muttered as Kaito bit his lip at the boy's cuteness, giving him a last kiss on his forehead before seating himself on the bed fully. He sat down next to the boy's legs as he opened the bottle of massage oil, pouring it right onto the blonde's back as he could see the hairs on his body stand up, this probably being a little cold.

He didn't hear any complaints as he started massaging, first at the boy's neck as he thought he could make his way down, moving his hands in circular motions, making sure he was gentle with the blonde. He softly pulled and grabbed his skin, sometimes pouring more oil on the boy's body as he wanted Len to have the best experience.

The boy let out small relaxed sighs as Kaito knew he was on the right track, making his way down the boy's lower back as he crept closer and closer to Len's ass, really wanting to touch it but saving the best for last.

He stopped his hands for a second as he pulled them down, gently grabbing one of the boy's feet as Len let out a small yelp, clearly surprised by this as he was pulled out of his trance.

''Y-you don't have-'' Len started as Kaito already cut him off.

''Sssh, don't worry I'm not going to tickle you. It's just a foot massage.'' He reassured the blonde as he could see him nod slightly, relaxing again as Kaito continued massaging the blonde, really loving the view as Len's body was completely shiny by now, all except for his upper legs and butt as Kaito still hadn't touched that area.

He very slowly made his way up from the boy's calves, making sure he made his movements extra delicate as he wanted to tease Len. He was already having a hard time himself as his own hard-on was almost poking out of his underwear for about 15 minutes already.

He gently squeezed and pulled at the boy's thighs as he made sure to run his thumbs across the inside of his legs, deliberately teasing the blonde even more as he could already hear Len's breathing getting a little bit heavier, his body tensing up a little very time his hands would come closer and closer to his ass.

Finally the older male reached his most favorite part of it all, the two fat fleshy globes. He poured as much massage oil on it as he could as he could see the boy's ass tensing up at this, squeezing his muscles together for a second before quickly relaxing again.

Kaito bit his lip as he put his hands back on the boy's thighs, very slowly running his thumbs on the insides of Len's thighs as he pulled up further, feeling his hands now finally touch the soft and lovely flesh. For the final touch Kaito let his thumbs run across the back of the boy's balls, earning a well-deserved low moan as Kaito knew the blonde was turned on.

''A-ahn…'' Len let out a small sound as he felt the older male massaging his ass, his erection already rubbing against the covers as he was sure he'd made a pre-cum stain on it by now. Kaito's hands roaming all over him like this felt amazing, his body was so relaxed as his mind was a little hazy, almost like being high but better.

The older male let his hands glide over the boy's butt with ease, making sure to creep them a little closer to his anus every time he went back in, earning more gasps and quiet moans from the boy as he felt really pleased with this.

He now let his hand very slowly roam in between the fat cheeks as he rubbed the boy's hole with one finger, hearing no complaints at this as he even felt Len jerk his hips towards his hand a little.

Kaito smirked as he gently pushed his finger in, loving this position as he very easy access to the boy this way and also a nice view. He moved his finger in and out of the blonde gently as he could already feel him starting to tremble, his body probably being so relaxed his orgasm was already close for a while.

The blonde let out a set of louder gasps as Kaito twisted his finger inside of him, hitting the boy's sweet spot for sure as Len grabbed ahold of the sheets, raising his ass a little in the air at this.

Kaito was really enjoying pleasuring the boy like this as he gently grabbed the boy's balls, also playing with them as Len let out a louder moan at this, his butt jutting upwards as his thighs started shaking, the older male being able to tell he was really close right now. He smiled at this as he didn't know why but never feeling better at pleasuring the blonde like this, he had put so much effort into making him relaxed and comfortable this felt really rewarding to have Len gasping and moaning in his grip right now.

''A-ah!'' Len moaned out a last time as he pressed his forehead against the covers, his ass clenching around the older male's finger as cum squirted out of him, dirtying the sheets.

The boy was panting as he let himself fall back into the bed, his back raising up and down at this as he looked at the blue haired male with a smile, his face a little flushed as they'd never had this gentle kind of sex.

Kaito smiled back at the boy as he opened his mouth to say something, Len putting his finger against his lips as he didn't want him to do so. The boy then turned his gaze down as he gently tugged Kaito's underwear down, his cock jumping out and it being close to bursting as he'd been ignoring it.

Len grabbed his ass with both his hands as he opened it up for the older male, silently telling him to put it in as Kaito didn't have to be told that twice.

He made sure to make none of his movements too sudden as he wanted to keep the relaxed and romantic atmosphere, now lying down on the boy as he very slowly let his cock slide inside of Len, the boy's ass being loose because of the massage but still hugging the older male's dick nicely, it slipping very easily.

Kaito groaned silently as this was really nice, the boy's inside feeling hot and lovely like always, almost like Kaito was melting inside of him. He gently rocked his hips forward as he heard the boy let out an approving moan, enjoying the motion as this was the okay sign for Kaito to continue.

He started rocking his hips gently as he didn't want to go to fast this time, just taking his time as it didn't matter right now anyway, there was no hurry. He looked down at the boy as all he could see was the blonde hair and the boy's hands gripping the sheets. Kaito pulled himself down as he kissed the boy's shoulder, his hands making its way up Len's chest as he hugged him from behind while still gently making love to him.

''Anh…'' Len moaned silently as Kaito was more used to the boy's loud noises, this being very cute all of a sudden as he was enjoying every second of it.

Kaito increased his rocking a little as he could hear Len letting out a cute gasp at this, surprised as he was probably just in a dreamy trance too, savoring each second of this lovely feeling.

''H-hhmmn…'' The boy sighed as Kaito could feel him starting to become a little tight, his ass twitching around the older male as he already knew this meant he was close.

Kaito pulled the blonde hair out of the way as he kissed his ear, earning even more lovely sounds as he could feel the boy starting to tremble around him again, Len's hands also having a hard time clenching onto the covers as Kaito himself was also close.

''An-… Ahn!'' Len let out some muffled moans as he had his face stuffed into the bed, his ass clenching around the older male's cock as Kaito also couldn't take it anymore, biting the boy's ear a little as he could feel himself orgasming, the boy underneath also trembling and shaking.

Kaito let out a loud sigh as he let his head fall down on the bed next to the boy, panting as he could feel Len underneath him doing the same, completely exhausted even though they hadn't been moving as much as usual.

''Y-…'' Len tried as his breathing was still a little irregular, Kaito pulling his head up slowly. ''You're pretty heavy, you know?''

Kaito let out a small chuckle before getting up, pulling his dick out of the boy as he pulled his underwear back up. He rolled over to the side as he let his hand run through the blonde hair, gently smiling at him as he really felt so close to the boy right now, this experience not soon forgotten.

''I love you.'' He said as he kissed the boy once again, Len pulling his arms around Kaito's neck as he let the older male roll him over, getting on top of him as they gently kissed. He could feel Kaito's lips were a little puffy as this only made kissing more fun, the older male probably having bitten them quite a few times throughout giving the boy a massage as he really had to hold back.

Kaito felt the blonde become a little limp as he wondered why he was suddenly letting go of him, opening his eyes as he smirked at Len. He'd fallen asleep…

The older male chuckled at this as he grabbed the boy, putting him underneath the covers with his body still covered in oil, he'd clean the sheets tomorrow as the top was also covered in Len's cum…

Suddenly Kaito heard his doorbell ringing, frowning as he looked at the time, it almost being 1 at night as he wondered who the hell was at his door in the middle of the fucking night. The only person he knew would be crazy enough to pull a stunt like this would be Akaito.

He closed his door as he didn't want Len waking up at this, walking down the stairs as he could also hear Luka's door opening.

''Who the hell is it?'' She muttered quietly as she was also wearing only her underwear, this being quite revealing as Kaito didn't even care, Luka always doing this.

''I have no fucking clue…'' He said as he was pretty annoyed up at this point, he just wanted to sleep together with Len.

The doorbell was still going as Luka was also very slowly making her way down, Kaito too sleepy to care as he really just wanted to tell whoever was standing at his door to fuck off already…

''Yes yes, what do you-!'' Kaito said with an irritated voice as he opened his door, his mouth quickly closing as he was now faced with Len's parents…

''I'm so sorry to suddenly show up at your door this late at night but we have no idea where Len is…'' The female said as Kaito was a little baffled by this, wondering what to say at this.

''Ehm… Why… What makes you think I would know?'' He said a little confused, the father now looking a little pissed off.

''Because you-!'' He suddenly raised his voice as he stopped, the two both looking up with big eyes as soon as Luka came in view, the female walking down the stairs with a sleepy look on her face. Kaito noticed them staring as he looked at the pink haired female, this being just what he needed.

''Oh honey, sorry about this. Just go back to bed, I'll be there in a sec.'' He said with a small smile, hoping the pink haired female would play along. He noticed he might as well be standing naked in front of the two, his underwear also not doing much as most of his boxer shorts were pretty tight.

''Huh? Oh sure…'' Luka muttered as she clearly was still half asleep, turning around and walking back up the stairs, not even giving this a second thought.

''So do you want to come in or..?'' Kaito asked as he actually really didn't feel like it but not wanting to make them any more suspicious.

''Oh no, that's okay… Sorry about this. We'll be going now.'' Yoko said as she pulled at her husband's arm, the man not moving yet.

''Are you interested in just women mister Shion?'' The man asked as Kaito acted like he was baffled by this question. His sleepy state and it being Len's father asking this making the situation very weird for him even though he knew why he was asking him this…

''Eh, well yes… Why is this of any interest to you?'' He asked as he tried to hide how nervous he was, they were suspecting him. This couldn't happen, he already made the perfect move by Luka showing up, he just had to make sure he'd finish their suspicion once and for all.

''No, it's nothing. Have a good evening.'' He said as he walked off together with his wife, Kaito very slowly closing the door behind him. He let out a big sigh as he did so, pressing his head against the door as he understood this was probably starting to eat at Len too, the two really starting to get close now as this couldn't happen. He needed to make sure that they didn't have any more lies exposed.


	32. Hungover For Days

''Was that woman his girlfriend?'' Yoko asked herself as they were now driving back home, it still being the middle of the night as her husband was driving the car, frustrated and confused.

''It has to be, why else would he open the door half naked while a practically naked woman is in his house too?'' Takashi said as his wife nodded, also feeling a little odd at this situation.

''I never knew he had that kind of muscles though…'' She muttered as he husband looked at her while he raised his eyebrows. ''What? All I'm saying is-''

''That he's good looking? I already noticed that the first day, why do you think Rin and Len are drooling over him?'' He said as Yoko just sighed, putting her head on her hands as she was pretty tired, not just because it was late but also because of the whole situation.

''Whatever, Len wasn't there. Why would we even think such a thing?'' She muttered as she looked out of the window.

''How can you be so sure of that? We didn't even go in and look, if it wouldn't have been nighttime I would have asked that for sure.'' Takashi said as his wife looked back at him.

''Don't be so rude, you can't just stick your nose up his private things.'' She said. ''And I didn't see his shoes at the entrance.''

''Oh…'' The man muttered as he had to admit she did have a point. ''But where the hell could he be? Maybe that stranger from the hotel? I have no idea anymore… I should have asked his name after all.''

''Yes you should have, any full grown man who has sex with a 17 year old is suspicious.'' Yoko said as she let out another sigh… Why was Len doing this?

* * *

Luka walked into the backyard of Kaito's house as she smirked at the sight she saw. Kaito and Len's clothing was now lying down on the couch, both of them having jumped into the pool as they were splashing water at each other.

''I'll get you back for that!'' Len shouted while laughing loudly, grabbing the blue haired male's neck as he tried to pull him underneath the water, Kaito just laughing at this as Len wasn't even close to strong enough to pull that off.

''Oh no!'' Kaito shouted back sarcastically as he chuckled, grabbing the boy by the waist as he pushed in down in the water instead, Len letting out a small yelp at this.

''You two are really like kids sometimes…'' Luka said with a smirk as they looked up at her, both of their faces still showing a smile.

''Good morning Luka!'' Len shouted happily as the female just chuckled.

''Good morning.'' She said. ''I just wanted to inform you that Miku will be here in a few minutes and might also want to go in the pool.''

''So?'' Len wondered as the pink haired female let out a small laugh, really not being able to stay serious while Kaito and he were still pulling and squeezing each other.

''Nothing, just that she also didn't bring a swimsuit.'' Luka clarified as Len now understood, chuckling at this as he didn't even care anymore. He was already swimming butt naked in the pool right now as he couldn't deny the girls to do so too.

''Well now we've got that out of the way, it's time for revenge!'' Kaito shouted loudly as he turned himself back to the blonde, grabbing his waist again as he started tickling him. The water was making the boy's skin even more sensitive as Len started giggling, Kaito loving the sound as he thought it was the cutest thing in the world.

''N-no fair!'' Len chocked out as he splashed around in the water, not being able to control his body as his arms and legs were swinging from side to side.

''Oh my, what a coincidence!''

Kaito and Len both froze as they heard a familiar voice, this not being Miku as they turned around. The blue haired male felt his stomach sink down as he had actually heard it correctly, his parents now suddenly standing in his backyard as sadly his back entrance didn't require a key…

''How cute you two!'' The female with red hair said again, her husband also letting out a chuckle as he noticed the clothing a few feet away.

Len quickly let himself sink down in the water further as he thanked himself that he hadn't tied his hair back yet. He could probably make the two fall for it again as he pulled his hands in front of his dick, hoping the two weren't able to make out that part of his body through the water.

Kaito let out a sigh as he pulled himself out of the water, keeping his hand in front of his dick as he could see his parents' faces turn from a smirk to a slightly shocked expression, probably not having expected this. He walked over to his clothing as he grabbed his underwear, putting it on even though his body was still dripping with water.

The boy felt his face flush as he wasn't sure what to do right now, if he got out the two would notice immediately…

''Don't worry babe, I'll get you a towel!'' Kaito shouted back to the blonde as he walked into the house, Len's face flushing at this, when did they start calling each other pet names like that? The thought made him feel really happy but also a little embarrassed…

Kaito walked back as his underwear was soaked by now, Len seeing that his dick was now almost completely visible as the thin material of the tight boxer shorts was sticking to his body, the blonde flushing even darker at this. Even when his dick was soft it was still big…

''Here.'' Kaito smiled gently as he held out the towel for the boy, Len getting out of the water as the towel thankfully covered up the entire view of him doing so. He quickly pulled it around his body as he felt a little bit better now, hoping the two still wouldn't notice a thing about him not being an actual girl.

''Thanks.'' Len muttered as Kaito smiled weakly at him, pulling the blonde wet hair out of his face.

''So, what a lovely surprise of you to just show up.'' Kaito said as Len knew he was sarcastic, his mother too blind to hear this as his father did understand, not seeming to mind as he just gave his son a smirk.

''Since when did you become so buff?'' He asked as Kaito let out a sigh, already knowing what kind of conversation he was going to have with them as he dried his own body with a second towel he brought with him.

''Ever since I started weightlifting.'' He answered as he walked to the couch, sitting down on it as Len did the same, the blue haired male's parents sitting down at the opposite couch.

''I haven't seen your body in so long, it feels like just yesterday that you and your brother were sitting in the bath together when you were little!'' The female smiled as Kaito had to try very hard not to sigh, Len chuckling at this.

''Really?'' He asked as Akane nodded, grabbing her wallet out of her purse. She opened it up as she took out a few photo's, these looking old as Len let out a gasp as soon as he saw them, it being pictures of Kaito and his siblings from years ago.

''Mom, please…'' Kaito sighed as Len couldn't stop smiling. There was one of Kaito and Akaito sitting in the bath together as Len guessed they were toddlers. He could see even back than his dick was already bigger than usual, chuckling at this.

''How cute!'' Len chuckled as he looked at the other two photos, one of them being all three of them together standing next to each other, smiling as they were probably teenagers in this one. The last one was a more recent one, all of them looking like their normal self. There were sitting in a circle on the grass together while drinking beer, all of them having a plate of food in front of them.

''I can see you didn't change a thing.'' Len smirked as he pointed at the photo of them as toddlers, looking back at Kaito as he scoffed.

''When you were born I told them they forgot to cut the cord but then I noticed it was just your penis.'' The father said as he chuckled, his wife slapping his arm at this.

''Satoshi!'' She hissed as Len had to hold back his laughter, Kaito just sighing again as he was glad they weren't at their house, his mother for sure not holding back at showing Len all of the baby pictures she could find of him.

''It's _so_ hot! I'm going in!''

Suddenly all four looked up as a high pitched voice could be heard, after that a lower chuckle as Len already knew who these belonged to.

Kaito quickly got up as he walked back into his house, stopping the already half naked girl in her tracks as it wouldn't look too good for his parents to suddenly see a pair of naked woman running out of his house.

''Oh hey there Kaito!'' Miku said as Len could hear her letting out a scared yelp soon after that. ''G-get that woody away from me!''

''What?! Miku calm down!'' Kaito shouted a little confused as Len chuckled, his parents looking over with a somewhat shocked expression as they had no idea who this girl even was. ''What are you talking about?!''

''Luka save me!'' She whined as the blue haired male let out a big sigh.

''Just… My parents are here so maybe go swimming later?'' He said as there could be heard a feminine chuckle after this.

''Don't worry Miku, it's just his thin undies that can't hide the beast very well.'' She reassured her girlfriend as the turquoise haired girl just chuckled.

''I hope you don't mind me asking but I'm actually really curious,'' Len looked up as he heard the voice of Satoshi, the man now speaking to him as Kaito and Luka were still going on about his underwear.

''Doesn't it hurt?'' He asked as the boy's face heat up, already knowing what he meant by this as the female next to him sighed.

''You can't just ask that!'' She hissed at her husband as the man just looked at her with a defensive expression.

''What? I've been wondering that for a while but Kaito has never had a girlfriend I could ask so-'' He said as Len interrupted him, the two now looking at him.

''It doesn't.'' He answered with a small smile as the father nodded.

''Does he know how to use it though?'' He asked as Akane scoffed at this.

''Are you going to keep asking inappropriate questions like this?'' She said as she crossed her arms, her face showing no mercy.

''I-it's okay.'' Len said with a flush over his face, the female looking at him with a shocked expression as her husband smirked at her. ''Kaito is… Very good.''

''I'm glad that he's able to please his lady in the right ways.'' He said as the boy only flushed darker at this, the sex being the whole reason they got together as if was actually a pretty weird story.

''Okay now that's over…'' Kaito said as he stepped out again, the towel now around his hips to cover himself up. He could see the boy sitting with his parents as Len's face was completely red, the older male frowning at this.

''What did you say to her?'' He asked as he was immediately suspicious.

''Nothing, Ren just told me how good you're in bed.'' Satoshi casually said as Len's eyes widened, his face now even redder as he looked at the blue haired male with a weak smile, Kaito just sighing at this. His parents were always like that, this being the whole reason he didn't want to introduce Len to them in the first place. At least they still thought Len was a boy, which was something as he hoped they'd never find out the truth.

* * *

''What's with you two?'' Rin walked into the living room in de morning together with Gakupo as she could see her mothing lying down on the couch, half asleep as her father was sitting at the dinner table, his face in clear distress.

''Len's not at Gumi's place…'' He muttered as the girl's eyes widened at this, immediately understanding the seriousness of the situation as she let out a small gasp.

''B-but… Where could he be?'' She asked as the female on the couch let out a small scoff.

''I don't know but when he gets home he's dead.'' She said as she was clearly out of it, her face looking pale as they two probably hadn't slept last night.

Gakupo felt pretty awkward as he was shocked too, he'd never thought Len would turn out this way. Sure he always had a small tendency to play mean pranks on everyone and have a sharp tongue but he never thought he was going to end up using drugs and just disappearing, lying to his parents like this and keeping secrets from them.

''Did you try mister Shion's house yet?'' Rin suddenly blurted out as her parents looked up at this, both of them surprised.

''Why would you ask that? Do you know something we don't?'' Yoko asked as she sat up, suddenly very intrigued as she hoped her daughter could tell her more.

''Eh? E-err, I-I'm not sure… Why are you both suddenly so interested?'' She muttered as she felt very uncomfortable all of a sudden.

''Because we were suspecting the same thing.'' Takashi said as he sat down on the couch next to his wife, Rin now sitting down on one of the big chairs they had as Gakupo squeezed himself next to her.

''W-well, please don't get mad but I kind of listened at his door a few weeks back…'' She said as her parents looked at each other, their eyes getting big as Gakupo also was surprised at this, the girl not having told him this yet.

''Well? What did you hear?'' The girl's father said as he couldn't take this anymore, he'd just been awake an entire night because of this!

''Err well… Is mister Shion's first name 'Kaito'?'' She hesitantly asked.

''Yes it is…'' Yoko said as she was trying to piece together what she'd exactly heard and how this could be of any importance to them right now. ''Did Len call him that?''

''He did… But mister Sh-… _Kaito_ immediately scolded him for it.'' Rin said as her parents still didn't look too convinced.

''Okay… That's kind of weird indeed but Len could have just checked his driver's license or something…'' Takashi said as he let out a big sigh, finding it a little disappointing information.

''Well there is more but I don't want to get Len into any trouble…'' Rin said as she noticed her father was a bit letdown.

''Rin, please just tell us already! I've had enough of this stupid game Len's playing with us.'' Yoko almost begged her daughter as Rin let out a small yelp, understanding but still finding it hard. She knew it was Len's own fault but she still loved him…

''He… I don't remember exactly what he said anymore but after Len called him by his name he said something in the lines of: ' _Don't call me that here_.''' She said as her parents' eyes got wider than before, Yoko putting her hands in front of her mouth out of shock as it fell open, her husband clenching his fists together.

''I fucking knew it!'' The man shouted loudly as Rin tensed up at the loud noise, Gakupo grabbing her shoulders as to comfort her as he himself was also shocked by the sudden outburst.

''I'm going over there right now.'' He said as the female grabbed his wrist, keeping him from walking off.

''Don't.'' She said as she looked up at her husband, her expression now blank as he was surprised at this. ''How could Len still be there? We already checked it last night and if you want to get him by surprise… Well, it doesn't get much more surprising than standing in front of his door in the middle of the night.''

The man sighed as she did have a point, walking back to the couch as he sat back down. He turned his attention back to his daughter as he sighed, looking down as he just had to tell them.

''Okay well, I think it's best to at least share all the information we've got up until now, right? And I think you're still keeping something back from us Rin, I really would like you to be honest with me. I am too and I'm sure your mother is as well. I'll go first.'' He said as the girl and female tensed up, looking at him with big wide eyes as their faces showed a clear anxious expression.

''I searched his room when we came back from the hotel and he told me to just look in a drawer.'' He said as all of the people in the room were quiet, listening carefully as the man letting out a sigh.

''It was full of… _Interesting_ objects.'' He said as there was a small silence, everyone trying to piece together what he meant as his wife was the first one to get it.

''He's got a drawer full of sex toys?'' She said out loud as Rin and Gakupo's eyes got big, their faces flushing at this as the man nodded, sighing again.

''Your turn.'' Takashi said as he looked at the female, Yoko nodding.

''I might have been a little mean…'' She started as she looked at her daughter, the girl letting out a small chuckle, already knowing what this was about. ''I found out Len has been an ass and threatened Rin with our big kitchen scissors.''

''What the fuck…'' The man gasped as he looked down with big eyes. The female nodded as she put her finger up, smirking as Rin was doing so too.

''I got him back for it, just wait until you hear this.'' Yoko said as Gakupo now looked up too, not knowing about this yet either. ''We sneaked into his room at night and held him down just like he'd done to Rin, I wanted to scare him but he didn't really budge so I thought I'd scare him good by acting like I was going to cut his penis off…''

''You what?!'' Takashi looked at her with even wider eyes as there was a slight smirk on his face as well, suddenly finding this funny as he'd never thought his wife would do something like this.

''He peed his pants after that!'' Rin laughed as she looked at the purple haired male, who was also chuckling by now. The man let out a small laugh as his face quickly turned back to a more serious expression, looking over at his daughter. The girl noticed this as she shut her mouth too, knowing it was her turn to speak as she let out a big sigh.

''Err, well… I don't really have any information about Len but there is one thing I haven't told you yet…'' She muttered as she looked at the purple haired guy, her face now flushing as she let out a big sigh.

''Sorry.'' She muttered to him as his eyes now got big too, wondering what she was saying that for. ''Len and I…''

''You what?'' The female almost scoffed at her as she knew this was something she shouldn't have done, otherwise her face wouldn't look as ashamed as it did.

''We kind of… Jumped mister Shion.'' She said as she gave her parents a weak smile, their faces once again forming into shocked expression as the man let his head fall down, trying to calm down as he sighed.

''Spill it. What happened?'' He said as the girl let out a sarcastic chuckle, really not wanting to tell them and especially not with Gakupo right next to her.

''Well we jumped him, like literally… After that he kicked us off and Len kind of…'' She stuttered as she felt her face heating up again. Her parents let out multiple sighs at this.

''I'm not going to be shocked by anything anymore so just spill it.'' The mother said as she looked at her daughter with an unamused expression.

''Okay fine! Len pulled his pants down and mister Shion kicked him in the balls!'' She shouted as she looked down, not wanting to meet the gaze of anyone. ''After that he didn't seem very happy… He gave us a pretty harsh punishment.''

''So you're saying that Kaito doesn't care for Len at all?'' The father suddenly said as he thought about this, the man's reaction being the opposite of what he'd expected. Rin was quiet at this as it suddenly dawned on her too, nodding slowly.

''Well great, we're back to zero.'' Yoko sighed as she got up, walking into the kitchen as she made a cup of coffee for herself.

''I guess we're just going to have to ask him once he gets back… He still thinks we don't know he's not at Gumi's place, right? He should be back tomorrow tonight.'' She said as the man nodded at this, sighing as he didn't like this method but it being the only thing they could do right now.

* * *

''Oh my god I'm so glad they left early, that was so close!'' Len shouted loudly as he took another sip of his drink, this being vodka as Kaito was drunk himself too as this was the only reason Len could have this strong kind of drink.

''Those assholes always show up at the worst timing!'' Kaito shouted back as he chuckled, grabbing the boy's waist as he pulled him in his lap. Len was giggling as his drink spilled a little because of the older male grabbing him, it getting on the white pillows of the couch outside they were sitting at.

''You two are such annoying drunks.'' Luka smirked from the couch opposite of them as Miku was sitting next to her while leaning on the pink haired female's shoulder, also drinking as the two were just as intoxicated.

''Whatever, you're just boring!'' Len shouted as he sat back against the older male's back, grabbing the joint out of his mouth as he took a hit of it, inhaling the smoke as he breathed it out through his nose, already having done this more than enough times as he'd gotten quite used to it. ''You know what would be even more fun?''

''What?'' Kaito chuckled as he took another sip of his drink.

''Some ecstasy.'' Len said with a big smirk as he wanted to get up and grab some, Kaito keeping his arm around the boy's waist tightly to keep him from doing so.

''Whoa, no. We're not using that while drinking.'' He said with a more strict voice, Len letting out an irritated groan but not making another attempt to move.

''I do know another fun way of drinking, if that makes it a little more enjoyable for you?'' Kaito said as he grabbed the joint back, putting it in his own mouth as he also took a hit, Len nodding as chuckled again, not even knowing why as he was drunk and high at the same time.

''Enlighten me with your magnificent drinking way your highness!'' He said as the older male also chuckled, putting the joint back in the boy's mouth to shut him up. He pulled the drink out of his hand as he put it on the low table in front of him.

Luka and Miku were watching while also being high and drunk, both of them just chuckling and silently judging the two from their own couch.

''That's not my mouth!'' Len chuckled as Kaito pulled his pants off, revealing his butt as he pushed Len's chest onto his lap, the boy now in spanking position as he didn't even move. The joint had fallen out as it was now lying down on the ground, it already being smoked up anyway.

''Oh god, if you're going to have sex right here and now I'm definitely leaving.'' Luka chuckled as she didn't move a single muscle, Miku lying down with her head on the female's lap as she tried to take another sip of her drink, pouring it all over her own face as she just giggled at this.

''Don't worry, we won't… Yet.'' Kaito smirked as he gave the boy's ass a loud smack, looking at the blonde. ''Put your ass up higher.''

''Are you seriously going to pour it into my ass?'' Len chuckled as he wasn't stupid, he knew this is what he was planning.

''Yes I am, now put that chubby ass up high!'' He shouted as he grabbed the flesh as he wiggled it around, loving this part of the boy's body almost as much as his face.

''Ah! Okay okay, I'm putting my ass up for you daddy!'' The boy chuckled as this almost tickled him, his body feeling a little numb as his mind was hazy.

''Good boy.'' Kaito smirked as he separated the boy's ass cheeks with one hand, opening him up as he grabbed the drink from the table, pouring it inside of him as he could hear Len gasp at this.

''I-it's so cold!'' He giggled as his thighs trembled at this, the sensation feeling very weird to him as he had something hard and warm up there more than enough times, the cold liquid feeling very strange.

''Now sit like this for about five minutes or else everything is going to pour out again.'' Kaito said as he didn't mind having the boy on his lap like this at all, his dick already jumping to life as he had the best view in the world at the moment.

''Pff, you two are way too horny, I'm leaving.'' Luka chuckled as Miku got off her, walking off to the house as the bumped into the wall, missing the door opening as the pink haired female just chuckled at this.

''And you've had enough too…'' She said before walking in completely, leaving the two to do whatever they were going to do, have sex probably.

Len pulled himself back from the older male's lap as he smirked at him, his hand reaching out to pull down the zipper of Kaito's pants as the blue haired male chuckled at this.

''Oh have I been found out?'' He said with a smile as Len nodded, taking out the man's cock as he made sure to keep his ass up in the air, not just because of the drink but also for the view. He licked the top as he let his tongue wiggle around the piercing, teasing the older male as he earned a set of nice gasps and groans.

''Lewfs fwucrk.'' Len said while his mouth was stuffed with Kaito's dick, the older male chuckling at this as he pulled out his hand and pushed two fingers into the boy, his ass wet from the inside because of the alcohol. The boy moaned out as he jutted his ass up in the air even more, the feeling of Kaito fingering him and the strong alcohol hit suddenly kicking in making it too much.

''H-hmnm!'' Len moaned out with a muffled voice as his mouth was still preoccupied with the older male's cock, still sucking strongly as his drunken state only made him want to be fucked more.

''Come here.'' Kaito said with a calm voice as he roughly grabbed the boy's ass, pulling him into his lap as he pushed his cock down the boy's ass immediately, giving the blonde no time to speak as he didn't even care anymore. They were both too drunk and high too care.

''Ahn!'' Len moaned out louder than usual, feeling himself being stuffed with the older male's cock as he bit his lip, looking at his face as the boy wanted to kiss him, only for him to miss Kaito's lips completely and now giving the older male's ear a French kiss.

''W-what the hell are you doing?!'' Kaito chuckled as he pushed the boy off his ear, slamming his hips up as he heard the boy moaning again, Len just grabbing ahold of the older male's neck as he put his head on his shoulder.

''F-…'' He muttered as he was out of breath, his body feeling very light as he was dizzy, his mind not functioning properly as all he could feel was Kaito's dick inside of him. ''Fuck me hard daddy.''

''I'm already doing that.'' Kaito smirked as he pushed his dick up into the boy again, Len trembling at this as he already felt like cuming.

''H-harder!'' Len moaned again as the blue haired male slammed himself back into him even harder, his hands now groping the boy's butt as he also felt very close to cuming, his body too intoxicated and stoned.

''A-ah yes!'' The blonde moaned as he felt his cum squirting out, it getting on Kaito's shirt as the older male didn't even care, letting out a groan as he also came, pushing the boy's ass onto him even harder.

''T-that was fun…'' Len muttered with a smile as the two hadn't even moved yet, both of them still panting. Kaito pushed the boy off of him as he chuckled, Len already having fallen asleep as he himself also felt a little drowsy. He yawned as he let himself fall down on the couch, grabbing the blonde as he put the boy's underwear back on, putting him against his chest. It probably couldn't hurt to sleep outside, it was September as it was still very hot.

* * *

''Ugh, my fucking head.'' Kaito muttered with an annoyed voice as he cracked his eyes open, the sun hitting his face waking him up. He was soon met with the blonde hair as Len was still lying down on his chest, the boy sleeping soundly as the older male smiled weakly at this, he was usually a very light sleeper but when he'd been drinking or using he would sleep like a rock.

Kaito felt a little awkward as he didn't want to move, Len sleeping so cutely on his chest as this didn't happen often, the boy usually waking up before him. He did however have a pounding headache and his back hurt from lying down in the same position the whole night, also almost not being able to feel his arm anymore from the boy lying down on it.

He very slowly squirmed away from Len as he hoped he would stay asleep, Kaito now sitting up as he reached out for his phone that was lying down on the low table next to them. He smirked as he pressed the button for the camera, pulling a few strands of blonde hair out of his eyes as he took a quick picture of the boy's sleeping face.

Kaito smiled at the photo as he put his phone away, leaning in as he gave the boy's cheek a soft kiss, already smelling the alcohol on his breath as well for his dry throat.

''Len, time to wake up.'' He softly said as he shook the boy very lightly. The blonde let out a long groan as he rolled over on his stomach.

''No…'' He muttered back as he let out a big sigh. ''Just kill me now, my head feels like its fucking rotting from the inside.''

''Oh come on, if you don't get up you're never going to feel better.'' Kaito smirked as he gently grabbed the boy's waist, pulling him up as Len just groaned again, his body almost completely limp in Kaito's arms.

''Nooo!'' The boy whined as he leaned his head against the blue haired male's chest, his eyes now slightly open as the sun hurt them. ''Let me sleep!''

''Sorry, can't do.'' The older male chuckled as he walked off with the boy, leading him into the house as he was soon met with Luka and Miku standing in the kitchen.

''Oh damn, someone's hungover for days!'' Miku chuckled as she looked at the boy, Len just scoffing at her as he didn't even move, actually loving when Kaito would carry him in his strong arms.

''Shut up.'' Len muttered as Kaito just smirked at this, walking off with the blonde up the stairs. He walked into the bathroom as he finally put the boy down, Len still clinging onto his arm as he was too weak to stand up by himself yet, his eyes closed again as he was very sleepy.

''You're so cute.'' Kaito chuckled as the boy sighed at this, his face flushing a little as he tried to act like he only found if annoying.

''Shut up already.'' He scoffed as Kaito could only smile. He grabbed the boy's toothbrush as he knew Len wasn't going to be able to do anything himself right now. Kaito's head was pounding and aching as he knew Len's must be much worse, his body not quite used yet to the alcohol and drugs.

''Open up.'' The blue haired male just said as Len did so, not complaining at Kaito helping him with this at all. He could feel the older male gently brushing his teeth as he knew his breath must stink, the combination of alcohol, drugs and sleeping for about 10 hours without drinking anything not being the best.

''All done.'' Kaito said with a smile as Len spit the content of his mouth out in the sink, drinking some water after this as his throat already felt a lot better now.

Len felt Kaito removing his clothes after this as he could really use a quick shower, his hair also feeling gross as he'd probably been drooling on it while sleeping.

The boy still had his eyes closed as he let Kaito lead him into the shower area, taking slow and careful steps as their hands never left each other. He could feel the older male's hand in his hair as he washed it, Len relaxing at this as his head already felt a little bit better.

''You're such a baby like this.'' Kaito chuckled as the boy felt his face flushing again, his eyes now slowly opening as he looked at the older male.

''W-whatever, it's not like I asked you to wash my hair.'' The boy stuttered as he was now faced with Kaito, the blue haired male looking hot as ever as he felt his face flushing even darker.

''I know.'' Kaito said as he gave the boy's forehead a quick kiss. Len couldn't help but to notice how gentle he always was with him, he'd never hurt him ever when they weren't having sex. He'd always been sweet and kind to him, the only time when he wasn't when he was angry, this not happening often. The boy just felt so lucky and overjoyed to be with him, the only thing standing in his way being his parents…

Once they were done taking a shower and fully dressed in some clean clothes they walked downstairs, their stomachs being very empty as they needed to get some food in them.

''Oh that was faster than I expected…'' Luka muttered as she saw the two walking into the kitchen. Kaito let out a small chuckle as he grabbed a cup of coffee.

''What do you mean by that?'' He asked as he could see Len walking outside already, too hungry as he walked over to Miku who was eating as he also grabbed some food they'd spread out on the low table.

''Nothing, I just thought you were going to have sex like usual.'' The female said with a smirk as Kaito scoffed at her.

''With this headache? No thanks, Len's got it even worse.'' He said as the pink haired woman chuckled.

''Of course but once you two are good to go I'm sure I'll immediately hear the bed cracking again.'' She said as the older male was already making his way outside, smirking at her.

''That's probably true.'' He said as he made his way over to the boy, sitting down on soft couch next to him. He grabbed the piece of toast Len was just about to take a bite out of as he pushed it towards his own mouth.

''Hey, that's mine!'' The boy whined as he grabbed it back, his head still hurting like hell. He took a bite out of the piece of bread as he turned his gaze back to Kaito. ''Do you have any painkillers?''

''Sure, I'll get you some in a sec.'' He said as he sipped his coffee, Luka now also making her way outside as she sat down next to Miku.

Kaito was thinking over if he should tell the boy about his parents having visited him two nights ago as he found it difficult, not wanting to worry him any more than he already was as his head was also still aching. He didn't want to make it hurt even more but it would be even worse if he didn't tell him and Len would find out later by his parents telling him.

''I don't want to ruin the mood but…'' Kaito started as everyone looked up at him, the older male just turning to the boy as he let out a sigh.

''Your parents came by here Friday night…'' He said as he could see Len's eyes widen, the toast in his mouth almost falling out as he was suddenly silent at this.

''…What happened?'' He asked after a few minutes as he was still in shock, not knowing if he was in trouble yet.

''They were suddenly standing at the door after you fell asleep.'' Kaito said as Len looked down, understanding when this happened now as he flushed a little at this. ''They asked me if I knew where you were… Luka also walked down.''

''Oh right, I remember now!'' The pink haired female said. ''I was too sleepy to even understand what was happening back then.''

''Indeed, I acted like you were my girlfriend, sorry Miku.'' Kaito said with a weak smile as the turquoise haired girl chuckled at this, not minding at all. ''I think they bought it…''

''Okay…'' Len said as it suddenly dawned on him his parents knew he wasn't at Gumi's place. ''Well I'm fucked once I get home.''

''I think so too, sorry.'' Kaito said with a smirk as he took a bite out of his own toast. ''But don't worry, as long they're not suspecting a thing about us everything will be alright.''

''True…'' Len muttered as he sighed, letting himself fall back against Kaito's shoulder as he just wanted to enjoy the short time he still had with the man, probably not going to be able to spent a lot of time with him in the future as his parents were going to be difficult for sure again.

Sadly it was already late as they woke up late as well. Len packed his bag as Kaito brought him back to the station, this being the best option as the boy only had to walk about 10 minutes from there to his house. After kissing the older male goodbye with pain in his heart Len walked off to his house, feeling his body getting more and more nervous with each step he took closer to his home. He still had no idea what to say once his parents were going to ask where he was, knowing he was about to get another restriction from going out as this wouldn't be that big of a deal, he would just sneak out again.

Suddenly Len was standing in front of his door as he took a deep breath, maybe if he was quiet enough he could walk in without his parents noticing…

He turned his key in the lock as he opened the door very slowly, making almost no noise as he looked into the hallway, no one yet. He took off his shoes as he made his way to the stairs, only to be stopped by a loud voice as he froze.

''Not so fast.'' The boy's father said as Len tensed up, looking back as he tried to hide his nervousness. ''Come over to the kitchen for a sec with me.''

''Eh… Okay?'' Len found this a little odd as his father didn't look angry yet, maybe he didn't know? The boy walked with him into the kitchen as his mother also greeted him from the couch, she also looking normal.

''Close your eyes and open your mouth, I have something for you.'' The man said with a smile as the boy was surprised but this not being an odd thing to say for his father as he would often cook new things and let him and Rin taste them. Len did as he was told as he was wondering what he'd made, already getting excited as his father was a pretty good cook.

Len felt something slide over his tongue and being pulled out almost immediately as it took him a second to understand this wasn't food, his eyes shooting open as he looked at the man with a slight shocked expression. He was holding some sort of cotton swab in his hand as he put it in a small tube with fluid, his expression having changed from a smile to a more serious blank one. He closed the tube off as he started shaking it gently in the air, the boy not having said anything yet as he wasn't sure what was happening.

''What was that?'' Len asked with a bit of a nervous voice as he could see his mother also walking to them, now standing next to her husband as they didn't say anything, the boy freaking out even more as this behavior was very strange for his parents. ''What are you two doing?''

''Where were you this weekend?'' Takashi suddenly asked as Len could see the fluid in the tube turning a weird blue color, suddenly getting an idea of what that might have been…

''I-I…'' Len stuttered as his parents now looked at tube too, the man sighing at this.

''Wherever you were is the person who's been giving you drugs.'' He said as his face didn't show any sympathy like it usually did, his mother's face also not looking like her usual self as this kind of scared the boy.

''Your breath stinks like alcohol.'' The female said as the felt his heartbeat quicken even more, his mouth still shut as he had no idea what his parents wanted, this making him very nervous and also a little scared.

''Care to spill it already?'' The man said with a more harsh voice. ''We went to mister Shion's house thinking you would be there since you weren't at Gumi's place, sadly you weren't there. So I'm going to ask you once last time, where were you?''

''I…'' The boy let out as he felt like some sort of switch had flipped in his parents' brains, the two not being the caring and loving people that they used to be anymore. ''W-what if I refuse to tell you?''

''Then you're not leaving his house until you do.'' Yoko said as Len was quiet for a second at this, was this really all they were going to give him? This wasn't that bad… He needed to take what he could get and he knew exactly what his parents wanted to hear from him…

''B-but… That's not fair!'' He shouted as he now had a slightly sad expression on his face. ''Why can't you just say out of my life!'' He said as he run off, walking up the stairs as he grabbed his bag along the way he'd left in the hallway. This was perfect, his parents were such pussies, couldn't even make up a real punishment for him.


	33. Remembering The Past

'' _Why would I believe you?'' The man with silver hair almost hissed at the blonde boy standing in front of him, his face suddenly looking ominous once he'd closed the door of his office. Len felt the save and protected feeling he'd gotten only a few seconds ago from the man disappearing immediately as he could see him locking the door._

'' _B-but you just said you would help me!'' Len shouted as there were now tears in the corners of his eyes, all of the abuse and frustration getting too much as the past months had been a living hell for him._

'' _Did I now?'' The man smirked as he walked closer to the boy, Len's eyes getting big as he knew the man wasn't up to any good. He took a step back each time the man took a step towards him, eventually trapping himself as his thirteen year old mind had no idea what to do._

'' _That was before I noticed you were my sister's student.'' He said as Len felt his breathing stopping, his body freezing and his legs giving out on him. The boy fell to the floor as his tears now started to pour down, already knowing this man, a police officer, wasn't going to help him…_

'' _Hey now, don't pull that face.'' The man whispered as the boy was shaking, very slowly looking up as he didn't know he could be even more scared than he already was, the sight in front of him proving him wrong immediately._

'' _If you're quiet I won't use this.'' He said as he held the gun against the boy's forehead, Len still shaking all over as he tried to move a little as possible, only letting out small whimpers._

'' _Very good, now how about you open your mouth for me?'' He said as Len could only obey the man, his thoughts going hazy at this as he'd suppressed his memory after this point. He hated that he was so powerless back then, so weak and dumb. How could he just have run into a trap like that? How could he even think someone was going to help him? He was just stupid for thinking so…_

 _The next thing Len could remember was him running, he didn't even know where to anymore as the only thing around him were trees. He could see the sun setting as the sky slowly turned dark, it being summer but already very late. He didn't know where he was going but he didn't care, he felt too ashamed to go home, home didn't feel safe anymore._

 _After a while when darkness surrounded him, his legs couldn't take it anymore, Len falling to the ground as he was breathing heavily. He couldn't feel his body anymore, his thoughts being almost turned off as the only thing he could feel was pain. Not physical, he didn't have any wounds, he felt pain from the inside. He felt his heart aching and pounding hard, it trying very hard to pump blood though his body even though the boy didn't care for it to do so anymore._

 _He dragged himself over to a tree nearby as he let his body lean against it, the sickening taste in his mouth making him want to throw up even though he was sure he couldn't anymore after three times of doing so. He could hear water running in the background as he looked over, only to see that he was very close to a cliff, this going down deep as down beneath was a big lake. He remembered this was the lake where he would often come to play with Rin and Gumi when he was younger, the past memories making him feel only more miserable._

 _Len felt the tears still running down his cheeks as he stood once again, stumbling over to the cliff as he looked down, knowing he couldn't swim. He thought for a second back at his family, the only people who were still left in his life as he didn't think telling them would be a good idea. Why would they believe him anyway? His parents always chose Rin above him, the boy never doing anything right in their eyes as he was just the troublesome brat._

 _Len took a step forward as he suddenly didn't feel any ground underneath him anymore, his numb body now suddenly getting an adrenaline rush as he realized he was actually falling down. His eyes shot open as he could see the water closing in on him, his breathing speeding up again as his heart was still pounding. Len realized halfway that he actually did care for it, he didn't want this… Not yet. It wasn't his time, he still wanted to do so much, he wanted to live, he wanted to feel happiness and love like everyone else, he wanted-_

 _I was already too late._

 _The boy could feel his body hitting the water as his eyes were still open, the water hitting him hard as it smacked him in the face. The boy had no idea what to do, he didn't know how to pull himself up, his legs starting to move as well for his arms but not much happening. He started squirming around in the water as he tried to get himself up to the surface, his lungs starting to cramp as he could feel his need for air become stronger with the second. He felt his body getting numb once more as he felt tears again leaking from his eyes, he felt sorrow and misery overcome him as he really didn't want this but not being able to stop it anymore…_

…

 _The boy opened his eyes as he could see the sun high in the sky again, his body feeling heavy and painful as he breathed in, the air surrounding him being a lot more pleasing than the water he thought he'd been in only a few seconds ago._

'' _Len! Oh my god!'' The boy suddenly heard a familiar voice calling as he looked up slowly, getting a big green burr in his view as he was still very dizzy. ''I thought you died!''_

'' _W-wha…'' The boy muttered as he suddenly noticed the weird taste in his mouth, it probably being the water._

'' _I saw you falling in!'' The green burr said as the boy blinked a few times, his brain starting to work again as he now recognized the voice, his mouth falling open._

'' _Gumi?'' Len muttered as the girl hugged him tight, obviously overjoyed that her friend was alright._

'' _Your parents are looking all over for you!'' She said as the boy felt his heart sinking again, his eyes once again tearing up as he didn't mind crying in front of his only friend, the girl being the only one who'd always been there for him. ''L-Len?''_

'' _I-I'm sorry…'' The boy stuttered through his whimpers as he hugged the girl back, his grip very tight as he didn't want to let her go. ''I'm so sorry!''_

 _The girl was taken aback by this as she was quiet for a few seconds, her eyes getting big as she suddenly understood why he was crying like this. ''Don't tell me you jumped in?''_

 _The boy didn't say anything as he didn't have to, Gumi already knew the answer to this. He just hugged her as he let out his sobs, hoping nobody else could hear him as he didn't want anybody but Gumi to see him like this. He didn't want his parents knowing about this, they wouldn't take him serious anyway…_

* * *

''Now what the hell do I do with this?'' Kaito asked out loud as he looked at the gun that was still lying down on the floor in his office. He hadn't been there since the whole incident as he didn't want to be reminded about it, also not wanting to spoil his weekend with Len cleaning up the place.

He walked over to the desk as he looked at the floor, there still being a hole in it from the boy shooting as he let out a small chuckle. Hell, Len was one tough boy, he'd been through so much…

Kaito had to clench his jaw at the thought of the blonde going through all the abuse, he felt so powerless and angry, why couldn't he have done something? He wanted kick the door open the second the man had grabbed Len, Luka insisting to wait until they got actual evidence as this only resulted in Len getting abused again…

The blue haired male picked the gun up as the threw it in a drawer somewhere, not knowing what to do with it as he didn't want to keep it but throwing it in the trash not being the best idea either…

He pulled up the large carpet that was lying down in the office as he put it over the hole, not wanting to be reminded of the horrific scene any longer.

* * *

''Len, we're leaving right now!'' Yoko shouted up the stairs as the boy let out a groan, hearing her as his door was open. He was forced to keep the door of his room open at all times as his parents wanted to make sure he wouldn't just sneak out, this being really annoying to him even though Len would still run off to Kaito's house at night anyway.

''Yeah, have fun.'' He said sarcastically as he stood at the top of the stairs, looking at his parents who were standing at the front entrance. They were going out for a day as they'd asked Rin to keep an eye on him.

''Now don't give your sister a hard time.'' His father said with a harsh voice as he looked at the boy with a strict expression.

''I won't.'' He said with a sigh as he already walked off, not caring for whatever they were going to say anymore as he already had everything planned perfectly. He would make sure that Rin wouldn't even want to come into his room as he would close the door soon after, sneaking out and being back just at the right time before his parents would come home.

Len could hear his parents leaving as the front door slowly closed, the blonde smirking as all there was left to do was scare his sister off. He could hear her already walking towards his room as this was just what he wanted. He quickly glanced at himself in the refection of his laptop screen as he ruffed up his hair, making his breathing heavier as he could feel his face starting to become a little bit flushed because of his. He heard the girl's footsteps closing in as his door was ajar, holding back his smirk as he scoot his laptop over so Rin wasn't able to see his screen when she would walk in, putting his hand in his pants as the finishing touch.

''Len you know you can't-Whoa!'' The girl started as she stopped mid-sentence, her face flushing at the sight of the boy as she quickly turned herself around. ''Y-you're disgusting! Stop that!''

''Like you never do this.'' The boy chuckled. He kept his hand in his pants as pulling it out would give away he didn't have a boner at all. ''I'm not stopping just because you're here, if that's what you were thinking.''

''W-what?!'' The girl stuttered as she very slowly turned herself around, the boy's face still showing now mercy as he smirked, moving his hand around in his pants as he heard another shriek from the girl.

''You're so gross!'' She shouted as she almost run out, slamming his door shut as this was exactly what he wanted, smirking to himself again as he pulled his hand back. He opened his window as he checked his pockets before jumping out, having his phone, keys and wallet as he was all set to go. He let himself fall to the ground of their backyard as he was lucky anyone from the neighborhood wasn't watching him too, this giving him away immediately.

He very quickly made his way to the station as he could already see the older male's expensive car waiting for him, Kaito standing next to it while checking his phone. The boy smiled from ear to ear once he saw the blue haired male, his heart already starting to beat faster as he almost run up to him.

''Whoa hey!'' He let out a small chocked sound as the boy launched himself onto Kaito's stomach.

''Hey.'' Len said with a smile as he looked up at the blue haired male, his face having a slight flush on it as his arms were now wrapped around Kaito's waist. ''I missed you.''

Kaito smiled at this as he let his hand run through the blonde hair, his free arm hugging the boy back. ''I missed you too.''

The two quickly stepped into the car as they sped off, the older male eyeing the boy with a hungry expression as it had been a while since they'd be able to see each other without Kaito having to act like his teacher and the boy like the innocent student.

''Too bad it's almost October, I loved seeing you in those tight shorts.'' He said as Len chuckled at this.

''And I loved seeing you in those tight V-neck shirts, especially the half see-through white ones.'' The blonde said as he bit his lip, looking at the older male with just as a hungry expression.

''Oh really?'' Kaito smirked as he stopped at a red light. ''It's a little hot in here, don't you think so?'' He said with a sarcastic voice as he zipped open the leather jacket that he was wearing. He eyed the boy intensely while doing so, seeing Len's expression change from intrigued to a baffled horny one. He bit his lip as he eyed the older male's tight white shirt, the V-neck also a little stretched out as the top of his chest muscles were visible.

''You're lucky I'm wearing my seatbelt or else I would have jumped you immediately.'' The blonde said as Kaito chuckled, driving off again as the light turned green.

''I'll find us a spot.'' He said as he grabbed the boy's thigh with one hand, squeezing it tight as he kept his eyes at the road. Len bit his lip again as he could feel a small portion of blood fill his mouth, really wanting to hold back but not being able to do so anymore.

The boy undid his seatbelt as he leaned into the older male's crotch, hearing a chuckle from Kaito as he unzipped his pants and taking out his half hard cock. The blonde wasted no time as he pushed it down his throat with one swift move, hearing the blue haired male letting out a surprised gasp as the car suddenly accelerated, his hips now jerking towards the warmth.

''A-are you trying to get us killed?'' Kaito gasped as he looked down quickly, the boy starting up at him with a smirk as he was still sucking the older male off. Kaito just bit his lip as he drove to a quieter road, hoping there wouldn't be too many people around this time of the day at their usual spot.

Once they had arrived Kaito grabbed a fist full of blonde hair as he violently pulled the boy off of him, knowing Len wasn't about to stop himself anytime soon as he was too horny. Kaito almost ripped off his seatbelt as he grabbed the blonde, pushing him into his lap as he roughly pulled his pants down. He could hear something snapping as this was probably the button of the boy's pants, Kaito not even caring right now.

''A-ah!'' Len moaned out as he could feel the older male fill him up, his hands and chest against the wheel as he tried his best not to honk the horn in this position. The older male started moving his hips with a rapid pace as the boy felt his ass getting violated and squeezed, only loving this feeling as Kaito's cock harshly rubbed his sweet spot.

''T-tell me Len, what you think about when you masturbate?'' The older male suddenly asked as he stopped his hips, the boy now looking over his shoulder at Kaito as his breathing was heavily.

''I-I… What?'' Len muttered as he was a little surprised by this, his cock aching as he just wanted the blue haired male to fuck him again.

''Come on, tell me.'' Kaito smirked as he gave a very light push inside of the boy's ass, Len letting out another gasp as he pushed himself down as much on the older male's cock as he could, his thighs trembling a little at this.

''I think about you drilling your cock all the way up inside of me, about you spanking my ass and pulling my hair… I-I love it when you're rough and dominant with me, p-please fuck me hard right now…'' Len moaned as he could feel his dick starting to burn and itch, wanting to touch himself but also knowing that if he wouldn't right now his orgasm would be even more intense.

''That's a good boy.'' Kaito smirked as he grabbed another fist full of blonde hair, pulling Len's face closer to his as he kissed the boy roughly, forcing his tongue inside of Len's mouth.

''A-ahn!'' Len let out another moan as this was just the thing Kaito wanted to hear, pushing his cock up the boy's ass again as he could feel the boy's inner walls squeezing around him tightly.

''D-daddy, I-I'm gonna cum!'' Len moaned as he looked back at the older male, Kaito now having a smug smile on his face, raising his hand in the air as he gave the boy's ass a hard slap. ''Ah!''

Len felt his chest jerking forward at this as he accidently pressed himself against the wheel, the car making a loud honking sound as Kaito chuckled at this. He slapped the boy's ass again as the same sound could be heard, the car already bouncing up and down as this would only attract more attention.

''Y-you better not cum on my car, you little slut.'' Kaito said with a husky voice as he himself was also very close, pounding into the boy's ass with a rapid pace right now as the boy's moans filled the car.

The older male could feel the boy's ass clench around him as he let out another moan, Len's hand down on his cock to catch the mess he was about to make as his head was hanging over the wheel, panting heavily as he could feel the older male also shooting his cum up his ass once again.

''F-fuck, you're so amazing.'' Kaito panted with a smile as he pulled his arms around the boy's chest, hugging him close as he inhaled the boy's scent. ''Don't ever leave me…''

The boy was quiet at this as he felt his whole face heating up, his heart beating faster as he could feel his stomach turning in that lovely fashion Kaito would always do to him.

''I-I won't…'' He muttered as he very slowly got off the older male, receiving another quick kiss before they sped off again. The older male's house was not far away as they arrived there within a matter of minutes.

''So…'' The blonde started as he smiled weakly at Kaito, walking into the house. ''Can we…?''

''Can we what?'' Kaito smirked as he actually had no idea what the boy meant by this, they'd already had sex just now as he didn't know what else Len could want.

''Oh, you know…'' Len smirked as he walked over to the living room, sitting down on the couch as he eyed the coffee table intensely, this being the place where Kaito would keep all of his drugs.

''I'm not sure if that would be such a good idea.'' Kaito said with a smile as he grabbed the boy, lifting him in the air to pull him away from the small table.

''Why?'' The boy pouted as he put his hands around the older male's neck, looking at him with puppy eyes.

''Because you have to be back on time, because I said so.'' Kaito said with a more harsh voice as he knew Len could be pretty stubborn with these things.

''T-that's not even a good reason!'' Len whined as he wiggled himself free from the blue haired male's grip. ''I only want _one_ smoke, that's not going to do much harm, is it?''

''Len, I said no.'' Kaito now spoke with his teacher voice as he couldn't let the blonde just ruin the day like this. If Len would come home while reeking of weed or even be late he would be in even bigger trouble. He couldn't let that happen, Len's parents were already suspecting Kaito…

''What did you say? I can't hear you…'' The boy said with a smirk as he quickly grabbed a joint out of the drawer, already having the pre-made smokes as he'd put them there a few nights ago.

''You should be fucking listening to me.'' Kaito now hissed as he walked over to the blonde, Len just running off with the lighter in his hand and the joint already in his mouth.

''Sorry I'm losing you, I'm in a tunnel…'' The blonde smirked as he continued to walk away from the blue haired male, having fun with this as he could see the frustration in Kaito's face grow.

''That only works on the phone you idiot!'' Kaito chuckled as he shouldn't be laughing but couldn't help it, Len knew his weak spots.

The blonde ran outside as he lit the smoke in his mouth, knowing Kaito wasn't going to take it from him now as he stopped in his tracks.

''You really are such a pain in the ass.'' Kaito smiled as he walked over to the boy, forcefully grabbing the lighter out of his hand.

''Look who's talking, you're the one who always shoves his big friend up inside of me.'' The blonde said as he breathed out the smoke, smiling at this as he handed the joint over to the older male.

''Like that hurts you.'' He smirked as he took the smoke from Len, also taking a hit as he might as well make use of it now.

''Sometimes when we're done my ass is pretty sore.'' The boy admitted as Kaito looked up at this, not actually ever having thought of this as Len never complained about it.

''Oh… Sorry.'' He muttered as Len shrugged, walking over to the couch outside as he sat down on it.

''Whatever.'' He said with a smirk as he looked at the older male. ''I've been meaning to ask you…''

''What?'' Kaito smirked back at the boy as he gave his the joint again.

''Is there something you want to try out? Like with sex?'' He asked as the blue haired male was taken aback for a second before his smirk only grew wider as he grabbed the boy, pulling him onto his lap.

''Hmn, maybe. Why are you asking?'' The said as the blonde's face flushed a little looking down as he couldn't face Kaito while saying this.

''I just thought… I was really curious about something.'' He muttered as Kaito bit his lip, this could only be good.

''And what would that be?'' He asked as he could see the boy's flush growing, his eyes now returning to Kaito's for a second as he quickly looked away again.

''E-err… Y-you know…'' He stuttered as Kaito kept his mouth shut, smirking up to his ears as the blonde was cute as ever. ''Something like BDSM…''

''Oh really?'' Kaito said with a chuckle as the boy's eyes finally returned to the older male, his face still flushed. ''Well I can't refuse a proposal like this.''

''I thought so…'' Len muttered with a more stubborn expression as Kaito was already abusing him half of the time while they were having sex anyway, this only getting them deeper into it as he knew the blue haired male secretly would want that too.

* * *

''Are you serious?'' Miku gasped as she looked at her girlfriend with big eyes, the pink haired female sitting next to her with an ashamed and sorrowful expression.

''Sadly, yes that really happened.'' She muttered as the turquoise haired girl hugged her from the side.

''Don't blame yourself, you couldn't have predicted any of this.'' The girl said as Luka smiled weakly at her, grabbing her waist as she pulled Miku on her lap.

''I know but it's still horrible that it happened… I feel so bad for Len.'' She said as Miku nodded.

''He must have been through a lot, probably more than me.'' She said as Luka was quiet at this for a second, her smile falling down.

''Please don't remind me of that as well, I already feel miserable.'' The pink haired woman said as the girl let out a small chuckle.

''Sorry, I'm still grateful that you took me in though.'' Miku smiled as she gently pressed her lips on that of her girlfriend's.

''Anyone would have, I couldn't let you go after all of what you had been through.'' Luka said with now a small smile as well as she caressed the girl's cheek, looking in to her eyes lovingly.

''And you're even paying college for me!'' The turquoise girl said with a big smile. ''I'm in your debt forever.''

''Yes you are.'' Luka said with a smirk as she grabbed the girl's chin, Miku a little surprised at this but not moving. ''Why don't you start by paying off a small fee right now?''

The girl chuckled as she nodded, already understanding what Luka wanted as she kissed her again, roaming her hands up and down the female's body as the air in the room started to grow heavy, the sound of panting and moaning increasing as the two slowly made love.

…

'' _Doesn't she have anywhere to go?'' Luka asked with a baffled expression. She'd just won a lengthy and exhausting trial, this about child abuse of a father towards his daughter._

'' _She doesn't have any family that still want her or they're out of the country.'' The woman sitting at the desk said, Luka looking down as she thought over her options. She knew otherwise they were going to just put her in an orphanage, the girl already being 17 she'd get out soon and have still nowhere to go… She would have no future and all because of that asshole of a father of hers…_

'' _I'll take her.'' Luka said determined as the female behind the desk let out a laugh, putting her hand in front of her mouth as she now noticed the pink haired woman was actually serious._

'' _You have to be joking… I know that you two have been through this thing together and you might think you have a connection of some sort but this girl will be nothing but trouble.'' She said as the pink haired woman did budge, her face still showing determination as she wasn't about to let this bitch talk her out of it._

'' _Oh my… Well suit yourself.'' She said as she started rummaging through a set of papers in her desk drawer, pulling out a small set. She started filling in some spots as she handed it over to Luka, all there was left for her to do was sign it and them the girl would be safe and sound, with her…_

 _Luka grabbed the pen as she wrote down her signature, eyeing the female in front of her intensely as she did so. She handed her back the pen as she grabbed the papers, walking out of her office without saying another word._

 _She quickly made her way back to the police station as she knew they were still holding her somewhere over here, this for a while being the only place she would be save as Luka had been tempted to just grab her and take her home with her so many times…_

'' _Luka!'' The pink haired woman smiled brightly as she opened the door of the room, the girl sitting on a boring wooden chair with just a table in front of her, all alone. She was smiling at Luka as she had been the only positive thing in her life after the last ten years._

'' _Miku!'' She smiled as she run up to the girl, hugging her tightly as the turquoise haired girl was surprised by this._

'' _W-wait!'' She stuttered. ''You know touching me isn't permitted! You could get kicked out!''_

'' _Don't worry,'' Luka said with a smile, pulling back as she was now looking at the girl. ''I'm now responsible for you.''_

'' _W-what…?'' The girl let out a gasp as her eyes filled with tears, looking at the paper that the pink haired woman was holding up to her face. She grabbed onto it as she read it, her eyes scanning over the paper again and again as she couldn't believe it._

' _Legal guardian' the top of the page read, underneath a signature of the judge and Luka herself._

'' _It's only until you're 18 but don't worry, I won't let go of you even after that.'' She smirked as she rubbed her nose against that of Miku's, the girl's face heating up at this as she hadn't had any positive physical contact with anyone in so long…_

'' _Now, let's get you home.'' The pink haired woman said as the girl nodded, her tears still streaming down but not even caring anymore. Her life had been a hell for the past 10 years, her mother passing away when she was 7 and her father beginning to drink heavily because of this. Every time he got home drunk he'd abuse the poor girl, hitting and kicking her as she'd never told anyone about it because she was ashamed. After her teachers at school finally seemed to notice her absence at some days and the bruises she'd have the day after they called the police, as after a final 10 years her father was put behind bars._

 _Being with Luka was the best thing that could ever happen to her._

…

''It's so weird how I've already been living with you for two whole years…'' Miku said as the two now were now lying down on the couch together naked, cuddling up to each other.

''It was so cute how the first few days you would always ask if you could get something to drink or eat, you felt so bad for me having to pay for everything.'' Luka said with a smile as she petted the girl's head, pulling her fingers through the long turquoise hair.

''Well I didn't want to take advantage of the situation…'' She muttered. ''You were so kind to me, it had been so long…''

''I know baby.'' Luka said as she kissed the girl's forehead. ''But no one is ever going to touch you again.''

''I love you.'' Miku said with a smile as she pulled her hand up in the air, Luka doing the same.

''I love you too.'' She said as they looked at their fingers, both of them having matching rings on it as this was a new addition. ''I bet Kaito's going to flip once he sees this.''

''Len's going to be _so_ jealous.'' Miku chuckled as she hugged her fiancée tight, pushing her head in between her breasts as this was her favorite spot of all.

* * *

Rin was sitting in her room as she was having trouble with her homework, her face now showing a puzzled expression as she was tapping her pencil on the table. Just as she was about to write down her answer her phone started ringing, the girl looking up at this as she saw it was her mother.

''Hey mom, aren't you two supposed to be taking a break?'' She said as the whole reason they went out today was because they were getting too stressed out at home, Len not having done anything anymore for a few weeks but Yoko not trusting it.

''I know but my mind just can't get a rest. Just please tell me Len's been behaving.'' She said as Rin was quiet for a second, wondering what to tell them as she'd forgotten all about him.

''Err…'' She muttered as she could hear her mother letting out a gasp on the other side.

''Don't tell me he's gone?!'' She shouted as Rin tensed up at this, the loud voice suddenly screaming through her phone making her tense up.

''N-no!'' She quickly said as she suddenly felt a bad feeling wash over her, she hadn't been keeping a close eye on him at all like she was asked to.

''Then what's with that reaction?'' The female on the other end said as Rin let out a sigh.

''Eh, well… I went to check on him the second you left but I kind of slammed his door shut.'' She said as her mother let out a surprised gasp at this.

''Why would you do that?!'' She shouted again as Rin could hear her father talking on the other side, probably trying to calm his wife down as she was having a harder time with the situation than him.

''Can you please just check up on him and let me hear his voice.'' The man said as he now had the phone to his ear, his voice sounding pretty irritated.

''W-well about that…'' The girl stuttered. ''I thought I would check up on him the second you were gone but he was kind of… H-his hand was down in his pants…''

''I see, that little asshole.'' Takashi said with a sigh as he rubbed his forehead with his free hand. ''Just please see what's he's up to, I'm sure that he's not still doing that. It's been about 6 hours already.''

''O-okay…'' The girl muttered as she slowly got up from her seat, walking out of her room across the hall all the way to the boy's room. She was standing in front of his door as she put her ear to it, hearing no noise coming out of his room as this was somewhat of a good sign, at least he wasn't masturbating.

She opened the door hesitantly as she looked into the room, his laptop was turned off and he wasn't sitting at his desk… Rin felt her heart sinking and her eyes getting big as she looked around in the room, no sign of the boy being present.

''So?'' Rin heard her father call out to her again on the other end as the girl had no idea what to say, she suddenly felt very nervous…

''E-ehm… H-he's not in his room.'' She stuttered as there was a silence from her father for a second.

''Are you sure?'' He asked as he already sounded a little bit more annoyed, his voice more harsh immediately.

''Yes…'' Rin muttered as she looked around once more, there really being no sign of the boy.

''We're on our way back.'' Takashi said as Rin felt bad that she had to ruin her parents' day out like this but knowing she couldn't stop them anymore.

''Okay…'' She just said as she ended the call, closing the boy's door once again as she walked back to her own room. Homework was definitely not happening anymore…

* * *

''How much more are you gonna give me?'' Len chuckled as Kaito was stuffing the boy's mouth with minty chewing gum, making sure his parents weren't going to notice the smell on him as this wouldn't only get Len in trouble.

''I just have to make sure you smell normal.'' The older male said as he pushed the seventh piece of gum in the boy's mouth as Len chuckled, turning his head away from Kaito as he was about to give him even more.

''Have mercy! No more!'' The blonde said with a smile and a stuffed mouth. He grabbed the packet of gum as he pushed into his pocket, hoping this would satisfy the older male as nothing else seemed to get through him at this point. Len gave him a last kiss as he opened the car door, waving him goodbye even though he really didn't want to go back home…

Kaito waved back at him as he sped off, Len also walking back to his house as the day had been once again amazing. All the time he would spent with the older male was amazing, Kaito always making him feel so loved and special, nothing like this parents ever did…

He climbed back into his room as he quickly spit out the gum in his mouth, this being too much as Kaito was just too worried. He sat down on his bed as he let himself fall back into it, closing his eyes as the whole sneaking out thing and having to hold back when Kaito was at his house was getting very tiring…

Suddenly the boy's door flew open as it slammed back against the wall, Len tensing up at this as he almost fell out of his bed. He looked at the door opening as he could see his father standing in there, his face looking close to losing it as his eyes scanned around the room. He calmed down once he saw the boy as his mouth now fell open slightly, his face turning into a baffled expression.

''Len?'' He only said as the boy tried to act like he didn't care, he already knew what had happened. Rin must have told them he was gone not too long ago, this being a little annoying but he just had to play it cool.

''Yes?'' He asked back as he crossed his arms, looking at his father with an annoyed expression as he did just slam his door open for no reason. Rin and their mother now also were standing behind the older man as they were just as shocked to see the boy just sitting on his bed.

''L-Len?'' Rin stuttered with a confused voice as she pushed her father aside, her eyes big as she had no idea how the boy that had vanished only half an hour ago was now just sitting in his room.

''What's up with all of you?'' Len now asked as he really had to try as if he didn't know what they were going on about. ''I thought you two wouldn't be coming home until late?''

''We were but Rin told us you were gone.'' Yoko said as Len just raised an eyebrow, looking at his sister with a questioning expression.

''And when would I have left the house exactly?'' He asked as the girl tensed up at this, turning her gaze away from the boy as she looked down.

''B-but you… I couldn't find you like 30 minutes ago…'' She stuttered as Len let out a chuckle, everyone now looking up at this as they had no idea what was so funny.

''I can't even take a shit in my own house?'' He asked with a weak smile as everyone in the room was now once again quiet, looking at the boy with a somewhat confused expression.

''You were on the toilet?'' Yoko asked as the boy nodded.

''I don't believe you.'' The man said as he walked towards the boy, pulling his face close to that of his as he looked the blonde in the eye. ''Blow in my face.''

''W-what?'' Len stuttered as he chuckled, the man now just sniffing the air as the boy suddenly understood, his breath hopefully not reeking of weed as Kaito might have saved him after all…

''Why does your breath smell like mint?'' He asked as the boy pulled the pack of chewing gum out of his pocket, giving his father a weak smile as he tried to act like they were really just overacting.

''You want one?'' He said as the man shook his head, getting up as he walked out of the room. Len let out another small chuckle as they couldn't prove a thing, for all that they knew he'd been in his room the whole day…

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay, I got sick and couldn't really move for the past few days! Anyway, so many flashbacks and more backstory, whoo!**


	34. Whatever You're Into

''I think I'll be able to help your son just fine. What he's been through isn't something to be forgotten easily, so his behavior right now isn't an abnormal reaction.'' A female with strawberry colored hair said.

''Really? That's such a relief…'' Yoko sighed as she smiled weakly.

''So when can you start?'' The man said as he looked at the woman sitting in front of them.

''Whenever you want, I can start tomorrow if you like.'' She smiled as the two looked at each other, silently discussing this as they nodded.

''Please, we need help and we need it soon. If this continues any longer I'm going to have a stroke.'' Yoko said as her husband's hand reached out to grab her's, comforting her this way.

''Than tomorrow it is.'' The strawberry haired female smiled.

* * *

''Good morning Len!'' The boy's mother chirped happily as the boy walked into the kitchen. He waved weakly at her as his face looked like he was still asleep. ''Did you sleep well?''

''Yeah…'' He muttered as he sat down at the table, grabbing a piece of toast as Rin was already sitting down and eating too, her face looking much healthier and happier as the female had to hold back a big sigh. Len was looking so bad, what was he doing? His body must be in a bad state with whatever he's been doing with that mysterious boyfriend…

''I have a small surprise for you today Len,'' She started as the two both looked up, Len now finally paying actual attention to her as she could see him staring at her. ''There is someone who wants to have a small talk with you, just for today, nothing big.''

''What about my lessons?'' He muttered as his expression looked kind of suspicious, he didn't like this one bit.

''You'll have the morning off.'' Yoko said with a smile, hoping the boy would just go with it without making a fuss for once.

''Who is it?'' He asked as his voice didn't sound too excited, his face also showing slight annoyance.

''You'll see.'' The female said as she turned herself around, not wanting to talk about it anymore as she knew Len was going to be difficult again. She could hear the boy let out a small scoff as he kept on eating his toast, not saying anything after this as he knew he didn't really have a choice anyway.

Once Len was done eating he just made his way back to his room as he already knew who this 'person' was, his irritation only growing in the back of his mind as he bit his lip to keep himself from sighing… His parents had hired a therapist to talk to him, it couldn't get any more annoying than this.

The boy was too deep in thought about the whole deal he forgot about the time, tensing up as he heard a small knock on his open door. He turned his head as he looked up from his laptop screen he'd been staring at for about 10 minutes, now seeing a tall woman with long hair standing in his doorway. She was smiling gently at him as she was wearing casual but business clothing, a blazer with a dark pencil skirt.

''Good morning.'' She said as Len wasn't sure what to say to her, wondering if he should play innocent or not… She was a therapist after all, she would probably see right through his little act.

''Hi…'' The boy muttered as he walked over to the low table, sitting down at one of the pillows as he could see the female closing the door. She walked over to the table and sat down as well.

''I'll introduce myself to you firstly,'' She started as her voice was calm but chirpy, her smile staying on as the blonde wasn't sure if she was trying very hard for him to like her or if this was actually the way she was…

''My name is Miki and I'm here today because your parents have been worrying about you lately.'' She started as Len already had to hold back a scoff, looking down with a sarcastic smile.

''Can you understand that? Your parents being worried about you?'' She asked as the blonde looked back up, now facing the female as his smile stayed.

''Not really.'' He said as the female's smile fell slightly, there still being one on her face but it just being a little less defined.

''You think they're overreacting?'' She asked as the boy nodded. ''How so?''

''They make me take a drug test like every week, I can't ever close my door and I still haven't gotten a new phone. How is that fair?'' Len said more of an irritated expression, the female nodding at this.

''I understand that all of that can be very frustrating.'' She started. ''But it wasn't like this to begin with, right? There is a reason for your parents to have all these rules for you.''

''Whatever.'' Len muttered as he crossed his arms, already having enough of this woman as she was just going to try and get him to talk about where he got the drugs from or where he was all the time when he was out.

''Do you like your teacher? Mister Shion, was it?'' She asked as she pulled out some papers in her bag, scanning through them as Len had no idea what these said, being really curious now but not being able to read them from his position.

''What about him?'' Len asked as he tried to sound like he didn't care for him at all.

''Ever since he came around you've been behaving better, at least for the first few months. Is he strict?'' She asked as she looked up at the blonde again.

''…He is.'' The boy answered after a short silence, not sure what the woman wanted to hear at this point as he wasn't about to let her get the answers she was searching for.

''Do you like your teacher?'' She asked with the same smile, it really starting to irritate Len now. ''Your father told me you have a little crush on him.''

''Bullshit, that asshole hits me in the face if I get an answer wrong.'' Len said as he put his elbow on the table, resting his head on his hand this way.

''That sounds tough.'' Miki said as she didn't seem to care at all, her face still in the static emotion. ''Is your boyfriend good to you?''

Len let out a small chuckle, looking the woman in the eye as he already knew what she was doing, keeping his mouth shut at this as he wasn't about to walk into a trap like this.

''I see.'' She said after a minute of silence, putting the papers back into her purse. Len noticed her hand wondering down below the table for a second longer than needed as he thought this was kind of odd, deciding not to say anything about it for now.

''That was all for today, thank you for talking to me.'' Miki said with a smile as she walked out, leaving the boy's door open as she made her way down the stairs.

Len waited before he could hear her talking to his parents as he very quietly made his way to the other side of the table where the woman had been sitting at. He peeked his head underneath the table as he had to hold back a sigh and an irritated groan, seeing a weird device now stuck at the wood. The blonde was sure this was a bug, highly likely a hidden microphone of some sort as he was quite impressed a therapist was going this far to get information out of him.

There was only one thing sure at this point, his parents still didn't thrust him or Kaito. He needed to make sure they would stop suspecting the blue haired male once and for all…

The boy waited for it to become afternoon as he just went about his day like usual, playing games at his laptop and doing the least amount of homework he could do. He made sure to make it look like he wasn't aware of the bug at all, really needing to fool his parents good.

''Get off your laptop, time for schoolwork.'' Kaito's strict voice could soon be heard through the room as Len looked up at him with a lazy expression. He nodded as he very slowly got off his chair, making his way to the table as he could see Kaito had closed his door. This was the only time it was permitted as otherwise they would be too much noise from the house for Len to be able to concentrate, or at least that is what Kaito made the blonde's parents believe.

''Show me the homework from yesterday's subjects.'' The older male said as he of course didn't have a clue, Len grabbing his notes and papers as he still hadn't said a thing. He pushed them towards Kaito as he looked him in the eye, waiting for him to get his attention.

Kaito was about to say something as Len put his finger in front of his mouth, his expression looking serious as otherwise the blue haired male wouldn't have let the boy tell him what to do this easily. Len grabbed an empty sheet of paper as he made sure to make as little noise as possible with this, writing down something as he also pushed this towards the older male, putting it on top of his homework papers as Kaito looked at it.

' _Bug underneath table, act normal._ ' Is all that it said, Kaito's mouth falling open from surprise as he hadn't expected this at all. He nodded at the boy as he thanked him silently, not knowing what would have happened as Len hadn't noticed this.

''Is this all you've got?'' Kaito asked with a slightly annoyed voice as he pushed the paper with the message back to the boy, silently telling him to get rid of it as he focused his attention towards the homework again.

''Well I tried at least, can't you give me credit for that?'' Len muttered in his usual uninterested tone.

''I can give you credit right inside of your skull if you prefer.'' Kaito answered as his voice was now strict and husky, knowing Len loved this even though it would scare most people.

''Whatever…'' Len muttered as he turned his head away, his voice sounding like he was backing off as his eyes were staring back at the older male, his mouth turned into a smirk as he was biting his lip.

The blue haired male had to try very hard to hold back a chuckle that was building up in his throat as he bit his tongue, looking down with a smirk as this was very dangerous, rustling with the papers again to cover up the sudden silence.

''Let's start with English today.'' The older male said quickly as he pulled a textbook out of his bag. He could see the boy's face was still showing excitement as this was going to be a very troublesome day, not only did he have to control his physical urges towards Len but also having to keep himself from making any sexual remarks, this being as difficult as playing a game on the hardest mode.

* * *

''Ehm… Why are you here?'' Kaito let out a confused sigh as he stepped into his living room, seeing Luka and Miku standing in his kitchen making dinner as it was a Thursday, usually the two not coming over until at least the weekend.

''We have something to tell you.'' Luka smiled as she walked out of the kitchen with a big smile while grabbing her girlfriend's hand as Kaito gave them a strange look, crossing his arms.

''What?'' He just said with a slight smile.

''Well,'' Luka said as she put her hand up while still holding Miku's as well, seeing Kaito's expression changing from suspicious to baffled as his eyes went wide while his mouth hung open. ''We got engaged!''

''Oh my god…'' The blue haired male muttered as he was standing in his own living room like a statue, his brain still processing what he'd just heard as he stared at the two rings at the females' their fingers. The rings were light golden with small stones all around it, Miku having pink stones while Luka had turquoise ones.

''E-err… C-congratulations!'' Kaito stuttered after a solid minute of staring at them like an idiot. ''When did this happen?''

''A few days ago.'' Luka smiled as she hugged her fiancée tightly, the turquoise haired girl giggling at this.

''Damn, it seems like only a few months have passed when you met but it's really been two years already…'' The blue haired male muttered with a weak smile. All of them walked back into the kitchen as the pink haired female continued cooking.

''How long have you and Len been together?'' Miku asked with a curious smile as the older male chuckled at this, thinking back at the first time he'd seen the boy. He was such a little dick back them, Kaito seeing right through him as he'd dealt with these kind of kids all his life. Though never once before had they reacted the way Len had done, this making the boy special as first Kaito just wanted to have a little fun, this quickly turning into much more.

''I think it's been about five months since we actually started dating.'' He answered as he himself was also quite impressed by this.

''Really?'' Luka said with a surprised voice. ''The only time I've seen you with someone for longer than a week was back in high school.''

''I know.'' The blue haired male said with a smile as he grabbed a beer out of the fridge for himself.

''So when are you going to ask Len?'' Miku suddenly said as Kaito froze, choking on his drink as he wasn't sure he'd just heard that correctly.

''E-excuse me?'' Kaito asked as he was baffled by this question, the two females just chuckling at his reaction.

''Oh come on!'' Luka smirked. ''We all know you two are meant to be, being all cute all the time!''

''Don't you think it's a little drastic to ask something like this already? I mean sure, five months is like a world record for me but it's way too soon, Len isn't even 18 yet!'' The blue haired male said nervously as he wasn't sure if he liked this conversation. He had never thought about this at all, would Len even want that? What if he would reject him?

''Don't be like that.'' Miku said with a pout as she looked at the man. ''I'm sure he'd say yes!''

''Of course you would think that…'' The older male muttered as he looked away, sighing. ''A-anyway, it's not a good idea, so just get that out of your heads.'' He said as he walked off to sit in the couch, grabbing a joint out of the drawer as he had to relieve himself of the thought, it probably going to wonder around in his brain for a while now.

* * *

''Len?'' The boy looked up as he heard his sister's voice at his door, getting up from his chair as he opened it up for the girl. She was weakly smiling at him as he knew this look, she wanted something from him or was about to talk with him about something embarrassing…

''What? What's with that expression?'' Len asked as he walked back into this room, sitting back down at his desk chair as the girl sat down on his bed not far away from this.

''E-err… There is something I wanted to ask you.'' Rin said as she looked down, her face a little flushed as the boy smirked, this could get interesting…

''Hmm? What is so bad that you come to me for advice on sex?'' He said as the girl tensed up, her eyes getting big as she looked her brother in the eye.

''H-how did you know I wanted to ask that?!'' She shouted as the boy sat back into his chair, putting his hands behind his head as he chuckled.

''I can read it off your face.'' He answered as the girl looked down again, her face still flushed as she let out a big sigh.

''W-well…'' She muttered. ''Gakupo and I have been dating for about four months now and I kind of…''

''Oh god, what's with you? Just say it.'' Len said with an annoyed voice as he couldn't take his sister's innocent act, the girl just being way too vanilla for him.

''Okay okay!'' She whined as her face was now completely red, the boy chuckling again at this. ''It's just getting kind of the same you know?''

''It's boring?'' The boy clarified as the girl nodded. ''Did you tell him that?''

''I don't want to hurt his feelings…'' She admitted as the boy nodded at this.

''Why don't you just propose something?'' Len asked his sister as the girl looked up, her eyes going down to the floor and back at this face as she was thinking this over.

''Like what?'' Rin asked back as she looked at her brother with the innocent expression as Len had to hold back a chuckle.

''Oh my god you're such a pure child…'' He muttered as his sister's face heat up again, turning her gaze back to the floor. ''Well whatever you're into, I dunno.''

''Whatever I'm into?'' Rin repeated as she sighed, putting her elbows on her knees as she put her head in her hands. ''I have no idea what I'm into…''

''Are you kidding me?'' Len chuckled. ''You never watched some kinky porn or something?''

''O-of course not!'' She shouted once again as the boy let out a loud laugh, looking at Rin while doing so as he really couldn't believe this.

''What the hell have you two been doing up until now?!'' He laughed as the girl flushed.

''J-just normal sex, nothing weird or anything!'' She shouted back as the boy's laughter finally ceased. ''What have you been doing?''

''You really want to know?'' The boy asked with a more sinister expression as Rin seemed a little taken aback by this, very slowly nodding anyway as she was still very curious. ''Okay well, there is a long list, what would you like to know?''

''E-err… What's the most extreme thing that you've done?'' The girl muttered as Len chuckled, actually finding this amusing as his sister was so cute right now, so innocent and probably going to be traumatized if he'd actually tell her the truth. Well, he could try…

''Getting high on cocaine and have a foursome in a forest somewhere.'' He answered as Rin's eyes went wide, her mouth hanging open. She seemed very shocked by this but her mouth soon closed again, swallowing as she went on to Len's surprise.

''And the one that felt the best?'' She asked as the boy was quiet for a second, wondering what she meant by this but chuckling.

''Ehm well…'' He started. ''I think that time I got a full body massage and had sex right after that… Or maybe the first time I got a blowjob…''

''Have you ever used toys?'' Rin asked as she was getting a little more confident with her questioning, already knowing about her brother's magical drawer but wanting to hear him say it.

''Of course I have… Why? Do you wanna borrow one?'' He asked back with a big smirk, seeing his sister's face heat up once more.

''No thanks…'' She said as she really didn't feel comfortable with using any of those things.

''You sure? I have some real nice ones that I'm sure can even give you a double orgasm.'' He smirked as he leaned forward a little. ''I've tested it myself.''

''You've done some crazy shit…'' Rin said as Len could now see a small smile on her face, the girl having calmed down.

''You don't know half of it.'' He answered sitting back again in his chair. ''So you know what you want to do yet?''

''Not really…'' She muttered as the boy chuckled.

''Just start with something simple, like a kinky position or something.'' He said as the girl didn't even flush anymore, Len pleased at this as he had actually helped her. Usually Rin was the one who was always better at everything and she and to help Len, this time being a nice change as he felt useful for once.

''Thanks, I'll try that.'' She said as she got up, walking out of the boy's room while closing the door, Len letting out another chuckle. He just noticed that after that Miki had left his parents still hadn't said anything about his door having to be open anymore. Probably because of the bug, wanting to get good evidence of Len misbehaving as the boy wasn't about to walk into this dumbly set trap.

He looked at his door for a second as he listened, hearing no movement outside of it as he bit his lip. He gazed back at his bed as he had his phone hidden away in there. He smirked as he unplugged his headphones and turned on some loud music on his laptop, hoping to cover up the sound of him doing 'nothing' for a while as he couldn't screw this up.

He walked over to his bed as he grabbed his pillow and put it against the wall, also grabbing his phone and a book and sitting down. He pulled his legs up as he put the book against them, putting his phone also against the paper as this way he almost couldn't get caught with his phone.

He smiled as he felt his cheeks heat up a little as he saw Kaito had already left him a few messages since he left, there also being a few pictures in there.

'' _You think our little play worked out?''_ The first text said as this was sent already a few hours ago, this probably sent right after the older male came home. Len smiled at this as he thought back at it, hoping that irritating woman who called herself a therapist would bite as they really had to make sure they stopped suspecting them once and for all.

The blonde looked back at his phone as the other messages caught his eye, there being more interesting and fun as they were sent only a few minutes ago.

'' _I think you'll look amazing in this._ '' The newer one said as it was a picture of his bed, on there lying down a black latex outfit. There was a pair of shorts as the back had once again a big hole in it, Len biting his lip at this as there also was a pair of stockings, a thong, a skirt and a top, all of these made with the latex material.

Len scrolled down as he could see there were more pictures, one containing a lot of fun things to play with as this consisted of a collar with a leash on it, a gag which was just a thin steal ring instead of the traditional ball, a blindfold, a whip like the one you would use for horseback riding and a lot of toys. The boy could only smile as he flushed even darker at the last picture Kaito had sent him, this being one of himself.

'' _I'll be wearing this, if that's okay with you?_ '' It said as the boy nodded eagerly even though he knew Kaito couldn't see him. In the picture Len could see the older male wearing a pair of tight long black latex pants while also wearing his leather jacket, it being zipped open completely as Len could already tell he had a boner in those pants. The blue haired male was looking into the camera with a smug but husky expression as his mouth was curved into a small smile, his free hand keeping the jacket open to make sure to give the boy the best view. As a finishing touch he was wearing a police cap on his head, Len not liking cops at all but there was something really arousing about the older male wearing the hat…

'' _That's more than okay._ '' Len answered while still smiling like an idiot, feeling his own sweatpants already being tight as he squeezed his thighs together. He pulled his hair out of its ponytail as he almost threw the book of his lap, opening up his front camera of his phone as he knew Kaito would like a picture back. He put up an erotic expression as he pushed his legs down, pulling his sweatpants and underwear down slightly as it exposed just the tip of his erection. He quickly snapped the picture as he pulled his pants back up, sending it as he could saw the older male immediately had seen it, probably staring at his phone too.

'' _You can do better than that._ '' Len bit his lip as he read the text, loving it when Kaito would challenge him like this. He walked over to the cabinet that was next to his desk as he grabbed the vibrator he'd gotten from the older male. He also grabbed some lube as he knew he would need this for sure, pouring some over the toy as he really hated that he couldn't touch Kaito right now… He sat back down on the bed as he pulled once again his pants and underwear down.

''H-hmn…'''Len let out as he slid the toy inside of him, his ass already loving this feeling as it was grinding right against his sweet spot. He pressed the button that was at the back of the toy as it started vibrating, the boy letting out a louder gasp as his hips jutted upwards at this.

He moved himself onto his hands and knees as he pulled his pants down to his knees too, holding out his phone as he made sure to get the perfect angle, grabbing his cock with his free hand as he looked back into the camera with his mouth open, his tongue almost hanging out as his eyes were half lidded and his face flushed.

He quickly snapped the picture as he almost couldn't hold the pose any longer, his body shaking and trembling all over as he always loved sexting with Kaito as it was another level of embarrassing. He didn't move his position as he only pulled up the phone up to his face, seeing the older male almost instantly reacting to the picture as the boy bit his lip at this. He knew Kaito was enjoying this as much as he was, maybe even more…

'' _That's better._ '' It just said as the boy knew he was jerking off too right now, Len letting go of his dick as he pushed the toy even further up inside of himself.

''Ahn!'' The blonde couldn't help but let out a moan at this he jerked his hips forward again to stroke himself against nothing. His thighs were still trembling as he received a picture back, this being one of Kaito still in the latex pants as he'd taken off his jacket, the pants now open as his hard cock was pulled out as he was holding it with one hand.

Len gasped at the picture as he pushed the toy inside of him again at the same time, this almost making him cum instantly as he quickly sent a text back.

'' _I want your cock in my ass so bad right now.''_

'' _I'd love to drill my dick inside of that tight hole of yours.''_ Len moaned again as he could almost hear the older male whispering this into his ear, his body having had enough as he could feel his cock squirting out his sperm right onto his bed.

The boy panted as he quickly snapped a last picture, smiling at the camera this time as he made sure to get a good view of his cum stained blanket. He quickly send it as he was still panting, taking out the vibrator as he turned it off, suddenly noticing the music he'd put up wasn't covering the sound of what he'd been doing even a little bit. He chuckled as he thought about what Miki's reaction was going to be when she was going to listen to the recordings, this probably getting quite interesting as the talk he'd just had with Rin also was pretty amusing.

He pulled himself back up as he quickly cleaned up his mess, pulling his pants back up as he sat back into the bed with the book on his lap like nothing had happened. He smirked as he received a picture back of the blue haired male, this being one of Kaito sitting down on his bed with his now softening cock in his hand while it was covered in cum, his face having a smirk on it as Len could tell he was panting.

'' _I can't wait to see you again.''_ Len quickly sent as he really couldn't, the next time when he could being tomorrow but of course this being while Kaito was teaching him. They couldn't even touch each other than as the bug was also still underneath his table…

* * *

''After a week of trying to get as much information out of Len I have to tell you that it is very unlikely for his teacher to be his partner.'' Miki said as she was sitting in her office, the boy's parents now sitting in front of her with a somewhat disappointed expression.

''How can you be so sure? Didn't that listening device pick up anything?'' Takashi asked as he was a little let down by this.

''About that,'' The female started as the two looked up with a more surprised expression. ''I do have some things that I wanted to let you hear, I'm not sure if it's something that you would _want_ to hear but I think I at least have to let you in on it.'' She said as the two nodded, agreeing with this. The strawberry haired woman opened up her laptop as she opened the audio files she'd put aside for them, playing the first one as she was quiet after this.

'' _Is this all you've got?'' The older male's voice could be heard._

'' _Well I tried at least, can't you give me credit for that?'' Len said after this._

'' _I can give you credit right inside of your skull if you prefer.'' The teacher spoke as there was a small silence after this._

'' _Whatever…'' The boy said with a somewhat disappointed voice._

Miki stopped the audio as she looked back at the parents, reading their expressions as they didn't look as shocked as she thought they were going to be.

''Is this normal? That man is almost threating your son and believe me when I say I have much more audio like this. That man is really rude and violent if you ask me.'' She said as this worried her.

''We know, it's the whole reason we hired him…'' Yoko said with a somewhat ashamed expression. Miki took a deep breath as she just nodded, understanding that with difficult kids like Len this was a method of making him listen to you…

''There is more.'' She said as she pressed play on another audio recording on her laptop, watching the parents' expression change as soon as they heard Len's laughter fill the room.

'' _What the hell have you two been doing up until now?!'' The boy laughed._

'' _J-just normal sex, nothing weird or anything!'' Rin's voice could now be heard as there was a small silence after this. ''What have you been doing?''_

'' _You really want to know?'' Len asked as he let out a chuckle. ''Okay well, there is a long list, what would you like to know?''_

'' _E-err… What's the most extreme thing that you've done?'' Rin sounded a little nervous._

'' _Getting high on cocaine and have a foursome in a forest somewhere.''_

''What…'' Takashi was looking down with a shocked expression as the female sitting next to him just had her mouth open and her eyes wide, frozen as she wasn't as much shocked by the drug use but more so by the sexual act.

''Your daughter and son are closer than you think.'' Miki said with a slight smile as she now got through them, pleased with this.

''I never thought…'' Yoko muttered as she looked at her husband.

''Maybe we need to take him in for some STD tests as well…'' Takashi said as he sighed, pulling a hand through his hair.

''I'll save you the audio what happened after Rin left but I just want to ask, are you sure Len doesn't have a phone?'' Miki asked the two as looked at each other, shocked by this.

''What do you mean you'll 'save us the audio'?'' The man asked as he wondered why she was asking about the boy having a phone or not.

''Well, I just wanted to know if he has anything else that could make a loud vibrating noise…'' Miki said with a more serious expression as Yoko's eyes turned big again, her husband just sighing at this as he sat back in his chair.

''I already found out about his sex toy collection.'' He muttered as the strawberry haired female nodded.

''I also wanted to share some interesting studies that I found out about.'' She said as she opened up a drawer of her desk, taking out a big pile of papers as she pushed them towards the two.

''The thing I was talking about when I said _'it's not an abnormal reaction'_ is this.'' She said as she grabbed the top layer of the pile of papers, reading them out loud. '' _'People who have been sexually assaulted are more likely to use drugs.'_ ''

''R-really?'' Yoko said as she looked down, also grabbing a paper of the pile, scanning through it as her eyes now widened. _'The likelihood that a person suffers suicidal or depressive thoughts increases after sexual violence.'_

''Len has never had any problems with suicidal thoughts, right? At least you didn't mention it.'' Miki spoke as she knew what the page the female was reading said, Takashi now gasping too as he was thinking the same thing as his wife.

''T-that day when he disappeared…'' She muttered as she stared at her husband in horror, it suddenly all making sense.

''How could we have been so blind…'' The man muttered as this hit him hard too, it all falling into place. That day was the day they were about to move, Len never having to see Haku again as this was probably what he meant by that going to the police 'didn't work out'.

''Also, one more interesting thing.'' Miki said as the parents looked up again, both of them now having a slightly depressed expression on their faces. ''Sometimes rape victims tent to grasp onto the idea of getting raped. This means that in whatever manner this woman has touched him he might hold onto, making this his preferred sexual desire as his body's way of coping.''

''So that means..?'' Takashi said as he really didn't understand what this woman was getting at with this.

''Well, this teacher of his is very abusive to a worrying extend. The reason Len is listening to him might be just because of that…'' She said as she could see the people's faces that were sitting in front of her changing from gloomy to shocked once again.

'' _But_ ,'' She said as this was the complete opposite of what she'd just told them. ''From everything I've heard in the audio files it's impossible that they have any sort of relationship other than teacher and student.''

''How are you so sure?'' The man asked with a slight irritated voice, this woman really not making sense anymore as he just wanted prove.

''I didn't want to let you hear this so I'll warn you but I do understand that you want to know.'' Miki said as she turned herself back to her laptop, clicking a few things as another audio file started.

'' _So you finally got it right, congratulations.'' Kaito's voice sounded sarcastic as there was a light sigh after this, it probably coming from the boy._

'' _Why are you always such an ass to me?'' He asked with an annoyed voice._

'' _Excuse me?'' The older male's voice now sounded a little stricter._

'' _You heard me, you're an ass.'' The boy sounded very irritated. ''You're a fucking dick because even if I get an answer right you always still threat me like-'' The boy started as there was a sudden muffled slam, Len stopping his talking as he let out a small yelp._

'' _Because you always talk back to me like the little brat you are.'' The man's voice was now a little farther away as this meant he and the blonde must be close to each other right now._

'' _Why can't you just praise me once?!'' The boy was now shouting as his voice sounded a little desperate. There was a small silence after this as the older male now let out a small chuckle._

'' _Because you don't deserve to be praised.'' He said. ''You're supposed to do your schoolwork, homework and nothing else. I don't need to hear another word from you because your future is already lost anyway. You'll never get to actually have the job you would like because your parents wouldn't approve of it anyway, I bet your father wants you to be a paramedic just like him.''_

'' _B-but… I can't stand blood!'' The boy sounded like he was on the edge of crying right now, the words hitting him hard as this was probably the truth._

'' _Like they care.'' Kaito said. ''The only thing they want at this point is you just doing what you're told and stop acting like the little rebellious teenager that you are.''_

'' _S-shut up!'' Len shouted as his voice cracked, sniffing too as he was probably crying by now. ''You don't know anything about me!''_

 _The older male let out a big sigh before a sharp noise could be heard, this sounding like flesh hitting flesh as Len yelped in pain. After this just more sniffles and sobs from the boy, the older male now shifting back to his spot._

'' _You just need to listen to me and everything will be alright.'' Kaito spoke once more as his voice didn't sound like a comforting one, more threatening and husky like._

'' _N-never…'' Len muttered through his sobs. ''I'll never give in.''_

'' _Than I'll never stop teaching you.'' Kaito said as the smirk could be heard through his voice._

''Like I said, this man is abusive to a worrying extend.'' Miki spoke once she'd stopped the audio, the two in front of her looking even beyond shocked as the female now had tears in her eyes.

''I-I… I had no idea it was this bad…'' She muttered as her husband grabbed her, hugging her to comfort her.

''Was he speaking the truth though?'' Miki asked as the man scoffed at her, not believing she was even asking this.

''Are you serious?!'' He shouted.

''I am, it's a question you don't need to answer now or to me but more so think over for yourself. You may think you're not putting any sort of pressure on your son but he might experience it differently. Why else would he have reacted this way?'' She said as the man swallowed, his eyes wide as he couldn't help but to see that she was right. Maybe they'd been going at this all wrong…

''So what do you suggest we do?'' He asked as the woman sat back in her chair, thinking this over.

''I think I'll have just the thing.'' She said with a slight smirk, the man sighing at this as he couldn't believe they were about to go this far.

* * *

''Why would we go to her house?'' Len asked in disbelieve as he tried to keep his voice down a little even though he knew his parents weren't able to hear him and the bug had been removed a while ago.

''Because she invited us, her boyfriend is leaving for work again for about a week so she's all alone this weekend otherwise. Your parents said you could go out again right?'' Kaito spoke on the other end of the phone.

''They did but… I dunno, I don't trust it.'' He muttered as the two suddenly allowed him to do everything once again, almost like everything had never happened. Why would they suddenly do that? Was it a trap? If so, what kind of trap?

''I'll take some candies with me if you come.'' Kaito said with a chuckle as the blonde was quiet at this, biting his lip as this was really tempting now.

''Okay fine, I'll go.'' Len said after a short minute as he could hear the blue haired male let out a small victory cry at the other end.


	35. Lesson Nine: Trust

''Hey there!'' Kaiko chirped happily as she opened the door for the two, her face having a big smile on it. She grabbed her brother as soon as she saw, hugging him tightly. After this she wasted no time and did the same to Len, the boy letting out a small yelp as he could feel his lungs being squeezed shut.

''H-hey…'' The blonde muttered as he was finally released.

''You look so cute, even as a boy!'' She smiled as the two made their way into her house, this being an apartment that she shared with her boyfriend. It was average sized as everything was at the same level, the bathroom and bedroom included.

''Just make yourself at home!'' Kaiko said as she put down some drinks on the small coffee table that was in the middle of the living room, the couch in front of it as Kaito and Len were already sitting down on it.

''So how's everything going? Has anything exciting happened since last time?'' The blue haired girl asked with still the same smile on her face, the two sitting on the couch now looking at each other with a somewhat guilty expression.

''W-well…'' Kaito started as the girl's smile fell, her face now having a suspicious look on it.

''My parents kind of found out about me using and weren't very fond of it…'' Len muttered.

''I can imagine…'' Kaiko said. ''So what happened?''

''They imprisoned me in my own house and got a therapist to talk to me.'' The blonde simply said as the girl let out a small chuckle just as she was taking a sip of her drink, having trouble keeping the liquid in her mouth.

''I see.'' She smirked. ''How come they allowed you to leave the house now then?''

''I don't know, they suddenly just did…'' He said as Kaiko was quiet for a second, looking down at her drink as it was clear something just came to her mind.

''You know my boyfriend just got some high-tech stuff in the mail for him to play with.'' She said as she got up, walking over to a cabinet.

''What?'' Len asked out loud as he didn't really get what the girl was getting at.

''He's in the military.'' She said quickly as she didn't even look at the boy, rummaging through a drawer. After a few seconds she pushed it closed as there was now some sort of small device in her hand, this being just a bit bigger than her hand as it looked like a smartphone.

''Okay… So?'' Len asked again as he still didn't understand a thing of the whole situation, Kaito also looking like it as his face showed just as much confusion.

''Well,'' The girl said while smiling. ''This is a device that tells you if there are any bugs or other things present in the room you're in. I tested it out yesterday as it of course didn't sense anything but now you said your parents just let you go without another word I think we might…''

''W-what?'' Len let out a nervous chuckle as he didn't believe this at all, did she seriously think his parents were going to put anything like a gps-tracker on him?

''Aha! I knew it!'' She said as the device suddenly started beeping softly, the boy's eyes getting big as he turned to look at Kaito, who was also looking a little too nervous for his liking as both of them quietly started to panic.

''Come over here.'' Kaiko smiled as she gestured the boy to walk to her, Len still not wanting to believe it as he very slowly got up and walked over to the girl. Kaiko walked around him with the device as she stopped at the hood of his sweater, the device making a louder beeping sound at this place as she turned it off. She grabbed the boy's hood and pulled it up, pausing for a second before letting out a chuckle.

''And there we are.'' She said with a smile as the blonde turned around with a lightning speed, his eyes now bigger than ever as Kaito also got up and walked over to them. They stared at the girls hand as there was now a small square tracker in it, this being the size of not even her thumb as Len would never have noticed it himself.

''T-this… Are you sure?!'' Kaito finally spoke after a while of being quiet as the girl nodded.

''No mistake here, your parents set up a nice trap for you.'' She said with a smile before putting the tracker back onto the boy's hood, Len a little baffled by this.

''Why did you do that?!'' He shouted as he reached to grab it again, only to be stopped by the girl's hands.

''Because they're probably already on their way here, if we were to break it now they would get suspicious right?'' She said as the two males looked up at this, why did she suddenly sound so serious?

''What do have in mind?'' Kaito asked as he'd never seen his sister like this, she usually being dorky and clumsy but now suddenly looking very sincere.

''I say that you, Kaito, get the hell out of here and Len stays behind. We'll just wait for his parents to come around and make up a story about how we know each other and everything will be alright.'' She said as she smiled.

''W-what…'' The boy muttered as he was still panicking, if his parents were to come in too early everything would still go to shit.

''Just do as I said and get the hell out!'' Kaiko shouted at her brother as she pushed him towards the front door. Kaito let out a big sigh as he nodded, hating that he had to once again leave the boy because of this stupid secret.

He grabbed his shoes as he glanced at the blonde one last time, Len was now standing behind him as he had a somewhat depressed expression on his face. The older male just weakly smiled at him as he gave him a gentle kiss, hugging the blonde tight as he actually didn't want to go but knowing he had to.

''I'll see you… Later.'' Kaito said as he walked out, almost running to his car as he really didn't know how much more time he had.

Len sighed as let himself fall back into the couch, hating this whole situation but silently thanking Kaiko that she just found out about this. He looked over to see the girl walking into the living room again as she now had a wig on her head, her hair now long and green as the boy was a little shocked to see this for a second.

''I know but if your parents see my hair that looks exactly like Kaito's they'll get suspicious anyway.'' She said as the boy nodded, she really having thought about everything as he was suddenly wondering about something.

''What kind of college are you in?'' He asked as it almost looked like Kaiko knew a little bit too much about this sort of thing. She sat down next to the blonde as her face now showed a weak smile, her face looking a little different as he found this odd for this kind of question.

''Well, as far as everyone knows I'm on my way to become an actress.'' She said as the blonde looked down, thinking over what she'd just said as this sounded like a very weird yet carefully chosen sentence.

''You…'' Len muttered as he looked up, suddenly understanding as he already found her body looked quite fit and muscular for a girl with her personality. ''They don't have that kind of tech in the military, do they?''

''You're a quick one, I like it.'' The girl said with a smirk as the blonde chuckled.

''If you tell anyone I'll come and find you though.'' Kaiko said after this as her face didn't show a hint of this being a joke, Len now quiet as he looked her in the eye, swallowing at this as he could tell she was serious.

''I won't.'' Len said without a smile.

''Good, now why don't we make the most of our time while you're here?'' She said with a smile as she put down a bag on the coffee table, opening it up as Len had to hold back another chuckle as he saw it was filled with make-up. ''We never got to finish last time.''

* * *

''I can't fucking believe your parents pulled that off…'' Kaito muttered through the phone.

''I can't either… That was just way too close, I'm so glad Kaiko saved us.'' The blonde said with a weak smile as he was already sitting down on his bed with his pajamas on, it now being evening.

''So how did you say your parents reacted again?'' The older male asked after a small minute of silence, both of them still too shocked by the whole situation. Len let out a chuckle as he actually found it pretty funny.

''When Kaiko told them we met through having the same weird hobby on the internet they kind of froze.'' The boy smirked as he could hear the blue haired male chuckling. ''Once they saw my face they were even more stunned, you should have seen it, it was hilarious.''

''I bet it was.'' Kaito said. ''But you think they bought it? Did Kaiko get into any sort of trouble after this?''

''I think they did, they even asked her if she had any drugs and she just let them search her entire fucking apartment.'' They boy said as he still couldn't believe it, Kaiko really going far just to help them.

''Oh damn, help remind me that we take her and her boyfriend out for dinner once this is all over.'' He said as the boy was quiet at this, suddenly a weird empty feeling overtaking him as Kaito said this. ' _Once this is all over_ ' when would all of this be over? Will it ever be over?

''Hey Len? You still there?'' The older male said as the boy let out a small gasp, getting back to earth as his thoughts were still wondering back at the weird future place.

''Yes, I'm here.'' The blonde quickly said as he heard a sigh at the other end of the line.

''I'm sorry I know it's… I know this isn't easy, for both of us. I'm just happy the times we do get to be together and I promise you one day this will all be over and we'll be able to be together like a normal couple, okay?'' He said as Len felt his heart melting at this, his eyes tearing up at this as he tried to swallow the small sob in his throat but couldn't.

''O-okay…'' He said with a broken voice as he felt so happy but sad at the same time, knowing this meant it was going to continue like this for a long time still but also knowing Kaito did hold him dear and wanted to share his life with him.

''Len?'' The older male suddenly sounded a little bit more nervous as Len couldn't help notice this, wondering what was suddenly up.

''Yes?'' He asked back.

''Y-you know Miku and Luka…'' He started as Len had no idea what he was talking about. ''I was just wondering that if I were to… If you would like it if I…''

''W-what? I don't understand what you're trying to tell me.'' Len said as the lump in his throat was still present but also very curious of what the blue haired male was trying to say.

''It's nothing, sorry.'' Kaito quickly said as Len didn't even have time to object. ''I love you.''

''I love you too.'' The boy said as he knew he couldn't really push the blue haired male with things like this, he was never nervous as this must be something really special. What did Miku and Luka have to do with it though?

* * *

''So Len is still acting like that?'' Neru asked out loud as she sat back on the couch, letting out a small sigh as she couldn't believe the boy she'd once known was now acting like this.

''Yup. It's very confusing though, one moment he's nice to me and the other is threatening me with scissors.'' Rin said as she took a sip of her lemonade.

''But I'm still curious about something though,'' The yellow haired girl said as Rin looked up at this. ''If you say he's got a boyfriend but also had a crush on his teacher… Well, does he even like, care for his boyfriend? Because if you say that it's impossible for that teacher to be his boyfriend I feel kind of bad for him.''

''Well I dunno, all I know is that mister Shion isn't anywhere near being good lover material, he's always being violent and mean to Len and even to me sometimes when I don't get something right.'' The blonde girl muttered as she also put her back against the couch.

''What does he do? Other than spanking Len?'' Neru said with a chuckle, Rin also letting out a small laugh at this.

''I know he straight up hits Len in the face sometimes, or last time went he slapped his hands with a metal ruler. He's also very rude, he's called me stupid more than enough times already.'' The blonde said as the yellow haired girl wasn't even impressed by this, already knowing that man wasn't anywhere near being nice.

''I see, well whatever. Just another seven months and you'll never have to see him ever again!'' Neru smiled as the blonde just let out a sigh.

''Seven months is still a long ass time though.'' The girl muttered as she took a big gulp of her drink, finishing it and putting it down on the small table next to the couch.

''I know but once you graduate from this asshole you'll finally allowed to leave the house and be able to go to a normal school again.'' Neru smiled. ''And we both already know what we want to become so we can make our dream come true!''

Rin smiled at the girl as she nodded, really looking forward to college and not having to be stuck at home anymore. ''We still got to make up a name for the restaurant though.''

''We'll think about that later, for now just make sure you get through these hard months, there is no other choice than to just suck it up.'' The yellow haired girl said as she also finished her drink, putting it aside as she hugged her friend tight. The day that they would be working together was coming closer and closer, after having been separated for over five years this felt really good as she couldn't wait.

* * *

''Well I'm off.'' Len smiled as he looked back at his mother, who was standing in the hallway watching the boy. Even after the events of last weekend they still allowed him to go out again, Len already knowing why as he suddenly smirked at his mother.

''Oh and one more thing…'' He muttered as he grabbed his shoes, turning both of them around and shaking them violently. He could see his mother's face change from a neutral expression into a shocked one, her mouth now slightly open as she didn't speak.

''I knew it.'' Len smirked as he could see a small square device falling out of one of his shoes, this being the same thing Kaiko had found on his hood last weekend. He put his shoes on as he grabbed the tracker, giving it to his mother with a smile.

''Don't even try that again, you already know where I'm going now.'' He said with a smile as his mother was standing there with the tracker in her hand, baffled as she still hadn't said anything. The boy just smirked as he opened the front door and walked out, leaving the woman alone with her thoughts.

Kaiko had given Len the device which you could sense bugs with, this did come in handy as he'd also seen his mother put that tracker in his shoe a few hours ago. He decided to remove it right in front of her nose because he just wanted to see her face once he did this, it being more than pleasing as he was now sure he was save. He could finally have a weekend with Kaito without worry once again, this being quite a while back already as he couldn't feel more excited.

''Hey there,'' Kaito smirked as he called out to the boy, Len smiling up to his ears once the blue haired male came in view. The boy launched himself onto the older male as he hugged him, feeling those big arms wrap around him as he never wanted to let him go, this being the one and only place where he felt save and loved.

''I hope you were looking forward to today, because I know I am.'' The blue haired male smiled as they got in the car, Len smirking and nodding at him. Today was the day they were finally about to act out on what the boy had asked him a few weeks ago already, BDSM.

Kaito noticed this as he smirked back at the blonde, pulling a hand away from the wheel as he let it glide through the blonde hair for a second. ''Good boy.'' He said as Len could suddenly feel him violently pulling at his ponytail, making his head tilt back into the headrest of the chair as he let out a gasp at this, his eyes getting big as he now noticed the heavy sexual tension coming from his partner.

He gazed at Kaito with his mouth still open as he could already feel his pants growing tight at just this, seeing the blue haired male smirking as he just kept watching the road.

''We're starting now.'' He said as he released the boy's hair, Len just biting his lip as he looked down at the older male's crotch, being a little disappointed to see that he wasn't hard yet.

''First we need to discuss a few things,'' He started as Len let out an annoyed groan, Kaito giving him a warning look as he raised his eyebrows at the boy. ''It's important so you better not start whining.''

''Fine…'' Len muttered as he crossed his arms and sat back in his chair, also watching the road now.

''First off, we need a save word. What do you propose?'' Kaito asked as the blonde shrugged.

''I dunno, something stupid like 'ice-cream' is good enough for me.'' Len said as the older male chuckled.

''Sure, 'ice-cream' it is.'' He said as he suddenly accelerated, Len letting out a small gasp at this as he felt the sexual tension from a second ago return immediately, his eyes getting a little bigger as he already knew what Kaito was doing, getting them steamed up for what was about to come… And Len wasn't complaining one bit.

''Now I know this is a touchy subject so I'll be quick about this,'' The blue haired male started as Len could see his face suddenly showed compassion. ''I'm not going to tie you up, even if you ask me to. You understand why, right?''

Len was quiet at this as he nodded slowly, looking down as he felt his face flushing. Even when he was the one who proposed this Kaito was still thinking of him, knowing the older male would probably not have hesitated to tie him up if he'd never found out about Haku.

''We can pretend though, if you really want to. I'll make sure you'll always be able to get out of it yourself.'' The blue haired male added, Len smiling at him as he scoot himself closer to Kaito and put his head against his shoulder. Even though Kaito may look like he was always violent and mean he did deeply care and love the boy, this making Len feel really good and warm on the inside.

They arrived at the house within a matter of minutes with the speed Kaito was driving as they walked in, Len not being able to wait as he already ran up the stairs straight to the bedroom. He could hear another set of footsteps close behind him as Kaito let out a chuckle, probably amused by the boy's eagerness. Len bit his lip as he could see all of the things already being spread out on the bed, this going from the clothing to the toys.

Kaito grabbed the jeans and jacket off the bed as he smirked at the boy, walking off out of the door before stopping just before he could do so, turning his head around to peek over his shoulder at the boy.

''You've got five minutes to get dressed and sit down on that chair.'' He ordered as he walked out, closing the door behind him. Len's mouth was open as he didn't even know how to respond to this, it really arousing him that Kaito was acting like this as he already knew the older male was more than enjoying it.

The boy quickly grabbed the latex material clothing off the bed as he almost ripped his own off, sliding into the shorts with the hole in the back and the top that was cropped, leaving part of his stomach revealed as he walked over to the mirror in Kaito's room. He pulled his hair out of its ponytail and made sure it was looking good, turning himself around as he looked at his own reflection with a small smile.

' _Is it weird to think I look good in this?_ ' The boy chuckled as the material of the clothing was almost like a second skin, it being super tight and smooth as his ass looked even bigger in these shorts. He noticed that there was a small zipper in the shorts where the hole was at as he slowly zipped it closed, liking this better as now Kaito had at least to work a little bit to have his way with him…

He could hear the older male's footsteps in the hallway as he quickly made his way over to sit at the chair Kaito was talking about, this being a big leather desk chair with wheels underneath it. He sat down on it as he noticed it was up pretty high, his feet slightly off the floor as it was of course set to Kaito's height.

The older male opened the door as Len had to bite his lip from getting himself too excited, looking over at Kaito with a pleading expression as he wasn't sure if he could do this anymore, his body already feeling like it was at its limit.

''I see you did as you were told, like a good little boy.'' Kaito said with his husky voice as the blonde nodded, not sure if he could speak as he could tell the older male was in his dominant-mode. He was wearing the same clothing he'd sent the boy a picture of, the pants and jacket looking even better in person as he had also removed his glasses, probably because they would only get in the way.

''Firstly, I have some rules for you.'' Kaito started as he walked over to the bed very slowly, his movements steady as this only got the boy even more in the mood. Len could see the older male picking up the whip he'd also already seen in the pictures as he took in a deep breath at this, wondering what he was going to do to him as he couldn't wait.

''Rule number one will be that you're only allowed things with my permission, this includes speaking, moving and orgasming, understood?'' The older male spoke with his husky voice as he looked at the boy, holding the whip's handle in one hand and the end of the whip in the other, slowly walking over the blonde.

Len nodded eagerly as he looked Kaito in the eye, still biting his bottom lip as he was more than enjoying this, loving the outfit choice and the toys. And don't even get started on the way the blue haired male was behaving, this making the boy absolutely bad shit horny.

''Very good.'' The older male said with a smirk as he pulled the whip out. He put the end of it underneath the boy's chin as Len let his head get lifted by this, keeping his eyes at Kaito as he could already feel the latex of the shorts starting to become sweaty and sticky from the inside from the pre-cum leaking down his erection.

''Now for the second rule,'' The older male said as he put his finger in front of his mouth. ''When I do this I want you to be completely quiet.'' He said as the boy nodded again, his breathing speeding up a little as he couldn't stand Kaito acting so erotic but not touching him.

''And when I do this,'' The older male said as he pulled the finger away from his mouth as he twisted it in a circle like manner in the air. ''I want you to take off your clothes and get on all fours for me.''

Len nodded again as he opened his mouth a little to catch his breath, the whip still having pulled his chin up high as keeping this pose was starting to become a little troublesome. He looked the older male in the eye still as he very slowly raised his hand in the air, feeling like a grade school kid who wanted to ask his teacher something as this made him even hornier.

''Very good, permission to speak granted.'' The older male smirked as Len didn't move a muscle, his body frozen but also trembling at the same time as he loved this feeling already.

''W-what if I disobey?'' Len asked with a hesitant voice. The older male's smirk fell a bit as he removed the whip underneath the boy's chin, walking up closer to him.

''Rule number three: do not question, hear and obey.'' He said as he grabbed the boy's chin, their faces close as Len could feel his breath on his mouth, this sending shivers down his spine. ''Obedience will be rewarded, disobedience will be disciplined.''

Len nodded as he understood, biting his lip once again as he looked at the whip in the blue haired males hands, really wanting to feel him slapping that against him anytime soon but knowing Kaito had even more in store for him.

''Always accept your punishment like a good boy.'' Kaito spoke as he let go of the blonde, walking off to the bed as he put the whip down to Len's disappointment, only to return with a blindfold in his hands. He had a smug smile on his face as he very slowly made his way over to the boy, Len following him with his gaze as his body was still aching and burning to be touched.

''And the last rule,'' Kaito started as he very slowly pulled the blindfold over the boy's eyes, Len's vision now turning dark and black as he really couldn't see anything with this. ''You'll always, and I mean _always_ , swallow every,'' Kaito said as he kissed the boy's ear. ''Single,'' He muttered while kissing down his neck. ''Drop.''

Len nodded again as he had to hold back a moan in his throat, Kaito really driving him crazy with this act as his husky and deep voice only amplified the pleasure and thrill.

''Good boy.'' The older male praised. ''Now it's very important you trust me with this little play were having, this will be an exercise that will suit it perfectly.''

Len nodded again as he could hear Kaito walking off, the sound of him opening the balcony doors filled the room as he could feel the cold of the wind sweeping in, this making goosebumps on his skin.

''Walk over here.'' Kaito said as the boy did as he was told, very slowly getting up as he put his arms in front of him as he didn't want to hit anything, this blindfold really not doing anything for his vision. Soon he could feel something light and fabric like in his reach as he could only guess these were the curtains, feeling the wind now very close to his skin as he knew he was in the right spot.

He could feel Kaito grabbing his hand as he was pulled outside, the stones from the balcony being cold underneath his bare feet as he still wasn't sure how this was supposed to be a trust exercise.

''Walk forward and find the railing.'' Kaito ordered as he let go of the boy's hand, Len letting out a small gasp at this as he was suddenly left alone, blind and not sure where he was. He'd only been on this balcony once or twice as it was located at the back of the house, the burning hot sun shining on it all day.

He took small steps forward as he had his hands spread out in front of him, the wind swishing through his hair and in his ears not helping as he suddenly felt a little scared that he might just walk straight off.

Finally he could feel his hands hit something cold and metal like, this having to be the railing as it was stable and secure to the ground. He could feel the warmth of the older male behind him again as he could feel two strong arms on his waist, Len not speaking as he was really wondering what was up with this so called 'trust exercise'.

''Very good. Now let go of the railing.'' Kaito spoke as the boy did as he was told, this really feeling weird as he knew he was standing on some sort of high point while not being able to see anything, thanking Kaito's hands around him as this made him feel better.

''Now you trust me, right?'' The blue haired male said as the boy nodded, convinced of this as they'd been through a lot already.

''Good, very good. Now don't be scared, just hold onto that feeling.'' He said as the boy wasn't sure why he was saying this. He soon found out though as he could feel Kaito's hands raising him in the air as he felt a small hint of panic in the back of his mind, his eyes getting wide even though he wasn't able to see anything.

He wasn't sure anymore how high he was up as he suddenly felt something cold and round placed at his bare feet, confirming that he was now standing on the railing while still being blindfolded, Kaito holding him being the only thing that was keeping him from falling down at least 10 feet as he had to stay calm, he couldn't start to panic now. This was the whole point, he needed to be convinced of that Kaito wasn't going to let him go, he needed to be sure that Kaito would keep him save and wouldn't want to hurt him.

''Excellent.'' Kaito said with a smile as he brought the boy back to the ground, putting his feet back onto the stone floor that was underneath them as he didn't sense the boy trembling or shaking out of fear one bit, he didn't hear any whimpers or sobs as he felt very pleased with this.

He grabbed the boy's hand again as he lead him back inside, it getting pretty chilly by now as he quickly closed the balcony doors again. He let go of the blonde as he crouched in front of him, his head now a little lower than Len's at the blonde could at least reach him like this.

''I think a reward is suitable in this situation.'' Kaito said as he could see the boy's mouth turn into a smile, his cheeks heating up as the older male couldn't help but love this reaction. ''You can kiss me, if you can find my mouth that is. You're only allowed to use your lips, no hands.''

The boy was quiet for a second as he nodded, very slowly leaning in as he tried to find the older male's mouth, his lips brushing across his nose for a second as he was pleased to feel that he was getting warm. He let his lips slide down over Kaito's nose as he now brushed his lips against that of Kaito's, smiling at this as he now fully pressed himself onto the older male, loving this feeling even more than usual as this was his 'reward', he'd worked for this and he'd earned his kiss. It felt amazing.

''Did you like that?'' Kaito asked as the boy pulled back, seeing Len nodding eagerly as his cheeks were still a little red. ''You're such a cutie.''

Kaito walked off as he could hear Len letting out a small gasp, probably wondering what he was doing as the boy still wasn't able to see anything. The older male smirked as he walked back to the boy, looking at him up and down as the boy wasn't able to see it now anyway. His body looked so delicious and tempting right now but Kaito had to hold himself back. They were only just beginning.

''Turn around, show me that fat ass.'' The blue haired male smirked as he could see the boy's face heating up again, nodding slowly as he turned himself around. Kaito smirked as he very lightly let his finger slide over the boy's back all the way down to his butt, seeing his muscles tense up very place he touched as his body was probably extremely sensitive right now.

Kaito suddenly grabbed a fist full of blonde hair as he pulled it up violently, hearing the boy give out a short yelp at this. He grabbed the boy's hand as he pulled it up to the blonde hair, needing it to be out of the way of his neck for a second.

''Hold your hair like this.'' The blue haired male ordered as Len nodded, keeping his hand in place. Kaito very gently placed a leather collar around the boy's neck as there was even a leash attached to it in the front.

''You can let go now.'' He said as the boy let his hair fall back down, knowing what Kaito had just put around his neck as he wasn't complaining at all, he could even feel his pants tightening again at this.

Kaito removed the blindfold as he threw it off somewhere, pulling the leash tightly as he made the boy turn back around like this, now facing the blue haired male again. The older male was pleased to see his face still had that same erotic expression on it, his eyes looking curious as his mouth hung open a little from his heavy breathing as there was a small flush at his cheeks.

''Get on your hands and knees.'' Kaito smirked as the boy did as he was told, lowering himself to the floor as the blue haired male hadn't touched him in any sort sexual way yet, still his body was burning and aching. ''Good boy, now you're going to be my little kitty.''

The boy's face flushed even darker as soon as he heard this, why did talking like this turn him on so much?!

''Come on, meow for your owner.'' The older male smirked as he crouched in front of the boy, his eyes staring right into the boy's mind. Len felt his breath hitching in his throat as he his thighs started trembling a bit, his body suddenly getting very hot as he couldn't believe the feeling he was getting from this.

''M-meow…'' Len muttered as he could see the older male's smirk getting wider, his hand reaching out to pet the blonde hair.

''Good kitty, now come over here with me.'' The blue haired male said as he raised himself off the floor, Len still on his hands and knees as he already knew Kaito wanted him to crawl over to wherever he was going.

The boy did so as he followed the older male to the bed, Kaito sitting down on the edge of it as he pulled the leash hard once again, pulling the boy over to sit in between his legs as he was now looking down at the blonde.

He grabbed the whip from the bed once again as he could see the boy's eyes almost light up at this, his smirk returning as he loved playing with Len already.

''What's with that look? Is this your favorite toy?'' The blue haired male asked as the blonde nodded eagerly, Kaito gently grabbing the boy's chin as he pushed his thumb inside of his mouth, letting it slide over his bottom lip as he played with his tongue.

''Stick it out.'' Kaito ordered as Len did so without hesitation, the older male pleased by this. He pulled the whip closer to the boy's mouth as he let the leather end glide over the boy's tongue, seeing Len's expression changing into an even more horny one, his erection already poking against his latex shorts for a while as he wasn't sure how much more he could take…

''Is there something you want to say?'' Kaito asked with a chuckle, the boy starting to drool as his bottom lip was trembling. The blonde nodded eagerly as the blue haired male smirked at this, pulling the whip away from his face as he grabbed the boy's chin again, this time roughly.

''Too bad.'' He said with a husky voice as he could hear the boy letting out a gasp, his tongue still out of his mouth. The older male let the whip glide down the boy's body as he stopped at his cock, smirking as he gave it a light smack.

''N-ngh!'' Len clenched his jaw as he knew he wasn't allowed to make too much noise, his body on fire as he was sure with all the teasing his body was able to climax from just this.

''What was that? I'm not sure cats make weird noises like that…'' Kaito smirked as he pulled the leash violently again, pulling his face close to that of the boy's as their noses were almost touching by now. ''You're only allowed to cum if you meow instead of moan.''

''Meo-ah..!'' Len let out as he could feel another smack against his dick, nodding at the older male as he could already feel his thighs starting to tremble, his orgasm close as this was going to take an embarrassingly short time.

''Louder.'' Kaito smirked as he smacked the boy's cock even harder, the boy's back arching now as his hips thrusted forward.

''Me-ahh!'' Len moaned out as he couldn't take it anymore, feeling the latex shorts filling up with cum. His tongue was out of his mouth and saliva dripping down his chin, his eyes almost rolled back into his head from pure bliss as he couldn't believe the feeling of his climax ripping through him, this being even more intense than usual.

He was now panting heavily as he let his head fall down on Kaito's thigh that was right next to him, his body exhausted from the amazing orgasm as he knew this had been a good idea.

''Did I tell you it was time to take a break yet?'' Kaito smirked as the boy looked up at him, still tired but also smirking back at him. ''Get up on the bed.''

The blonde nodded as he was still panting but doing so, turning his ass towards the older male as he kept his position of sitting on all fours, knowing this was what Kaito wanted. The blue haired male smirked as Len could see him positioning himself behind him, his body tired but still excited for what else he was going to do to him.

Kaito traced the boy's ass with a finger as he could feel Len tensing up underneath his touch, smirking at this as he just loved playing with him. He very gently reached out to the zipper of the blonde's latex shorts, opening it up as the soft plump ass was now revealed, well partly that was. More than enough for what Kaito wanted to see.

The blonde let out a small gasp as he had to hold back a small moan that was also on his tongue, feeling Kaito roughly grabbing his ass while massaging and squeezing it. He did this for a while as Len could feel himself starting to become hard again, his body getting once more hot as the sweat underneath the latex clothing already starting to build up.

Len could feel the hands on his back ease off as he could hear the older male behind him moving, grabbing a few things as he wasn't sure what he was doing. Just as he was about to turn his head back around and wonder what Kaito was up to he felt something cold and slippery sliding inside of him, his breath now stuck in his throat.

''N-ngh!'' Len buried his face in the pillow to keep himself from crying out, now feeling the toy in his ass starting to vibrate as he jutted his butt up in the air at this. His thighs started trembling at this felt really good but it not being enough to make him cum, Kaito probably knowing this as he wasn't even touching the blonde, he was just watching his reactions… This made Len feel even more embarrassed in that way he always loved Kaito made him feel.

''Do you like your new toy?'' Kaito asked with a deep husky voice as he reached out and grabbed a fist full of blonde hair, lifting the boy's head in the air to make him look at him. ''Answer me.''

''Y-yes, I love it!'' Len moaned out as he placed his hands on the bed to keep his upper body up high, this making it easier for Kaito to hold his hair. The older male smirked at this answer as he pushed the toy inside of the boy's ass a little further, hearing Len cry out once more.

''A-ahn!'' The blonde could feel his whole body now starting to tremble as this really was too much, the whole act and the teasing was too much but also just not enough. He couldn't cum like this, even though he didn't want to yet his body was begging for a release already.

''Is this enough, or do you want a bigger toy?'' Kaito smirked at the boy as Len already knew what 'bigger toy' he was talking about as he eyed the older male's crotch, seeing a clear bulge in his pants.

''I-I want… I want a bigger toy…'' Len breathed out as he couldn't really speak, his mind was going blank. He felt the older male letting go of his hair as he now pulled on the leash hard, the blonde letting out a small chocked noise as the leash was now tightly wrapped around his neck, hindering his breathing slightly.

''Beg harder.'' Kaito smirked as he grabbed the toy in the boy's ass, very slowly pulling it out as he turned it off.

''P-pleas-e… P-please give me a big-ger toy…'' Len stuttered as he could now only let out small gasps, the collar being really tight but not dangerously tight.

''How much bigger?'' Kaito smirked. Len could hear something in the background as the older male spoke, something like the latex material moving as he could only hope this was Kaito grabbing his cock out of his pants.

''M-uch bigg-er!'' Len stuttered again as he could feel the collar starting to burn a little now, his body still aroused as this was probably not good at something like this. He couldn't help it, he couldn't really choose what he got turned on by and what not. This might not be that healthy though…

''Very good.'' Kaito praised as Len let out a relieved sigh once the tight grip on the leash was loosened, his neck now released as he could breathe normally again. He didn't have any time to catch his breath though as he could immediately feel the older male's hot burning cock entering him.

''A-aahnn..!'' Len moaned out loudly as he felt himself being stuffed with Kaito's dick, his face probably looking close to losing it as he couldn't keep his tongue in his mouth, drooling all over the bed as his upper body was still in the air.

''N-ice and tight, like a-always.'' Kaito said with also a small hitch in his breath as his cock being surrounded by the boy's ass was his most favorite feeling in the world. He was sure this wasn't going to last long, Len already being teased for so long and his own burning cock also being ignored for almost half an hour by now.

He started moving his hips, thrusting rapidly in and out of the boy's perfect fat butt as moans just kept pouring out of Len's mouth. His arms apparently couldn't take his body weight anymore as he fell down face first into the bed, Kaito not stopping his thrusting once second at this as he could only love the sight of Len completely losing it over getting fucked by him.

The older male raised his hand in the air as he gave the boy's ass a hard slap, feeling Len's inner walls tightening up around him at this as he could also hear him moaning even louder. Kaito was pleased to see he hadn't cum yet from this as he thought he could take it up a notch, grabbing the whip that was still lying down on the bed they'd used earlier.

''A-aah!'' Len felt something small yet hard hitting his ass, the latex shorts only making the feeling of getting spanked worse as it didn't absorb any sort of pain at all. He could feel another hard hit as he tensed his ass up in the air even more at this, moaning loudly. He turned to look what the hell Kaito was doing as he was immediately faced with the blue haired male's sweaty sex face, the whip now in his hand as he was smirking at the blonde.

''You like this?'' He asked as he stopped his hips for a small second, Len nodding eagerly. The older male smirked even wider at this as he started moving again, this time even faster as Len could feel his eyes rolling back in his head again from pleasure, feeling his ass getting abused while also getting spanked as this was too much.

''A-aahn!'' Another hit and he was lost, feeling his cock tensing up as he dirtied the inside of his shorts once more, cum squirting out of his dick as his mind went blank for a second. He breathed out heavily as he could also hear Kaito behind him making some lovely sounds, his hips stopping as he probably came too.

''F-fuck, we need to do this more often.'' Kaito breathed out as he pulled himself out of the blonde, letting himself fall down on the bed next to Len. The boy smiled weakly at him as he nodded, his body still too exhausted to talk as he did agree with him. He felt so lucky to have a boyfriend that was just as perverted as he was.


	36. A Horribly Delightful Day

''Are you serious right now?'' Takashi almost shouted at his wife, furious but also shocked.

''I'm serious, he must have seen me putting it in his shoe.'' The woman sighed.

''And you still let him go? What were you thinking?!'' The male shouted once more as he really couldn't believe this. What if Len came back with his breath reeking of alcohol again? His body worn out because of all the drugs he'd been using? What if he didn't come back at all..?

''Well maybe we're going at this all wrong. Maybe we just need to let him go a little bit and it will all just blow over.'' She said as the male scoffed at her, crossing his arms as he looked at her in disbelieve. ''Think about it, he's been homeschooled almost all of his youth as he never really had any friends to do a lot of things with. Maybe this is just his way of catching up to everything he's missed in the past couple of years.''

''Even if that's the case, using drugs and drinking alcohol are still not acceptable.'' Takashi sighed again as he walked over to the couch and sat down on it. ''I don't like the idea of him being somewhere with someone we don't even know while he's doing all of those things.''

''I get that, I really do. I'm concerned too but if we keep on going like this it's just going to get worse and worse. Len will find a way to do whatever he wants to anyway and we'll just end up worrying, maybe even pushing him away even further...'' Yoko said as she knew it wasn't good to just ignore it but knowing it was going to be impossible to abruptly stop it with their son, the boy was just too stubborn. ''Why don't we just try and be a little bit less hard on him? It think everyone will get a lot happier and calmer from it.''

''No, I'm not going to do that.'' The male said with a strict voice, not liking the way his wife was talking at all. ''I'm going to work.''

''What? But it's Saturday.'' Yoko mentioned as he normally only had work on weekdays. The man made his way to the front door as he was already putting on his shoes.

''I know but they just called me, it's chaos and they need people.'' He said as he checked his watch, it already being 9 in the evening.

''Don't do this too often, I don't like it when you're out on the weekends...'' Yoko muttered as she gave her husband a hug, the man hugging her back with a fake smile. He couldn't really act like he wasn't irritated about the way his wife was going at the situation, he just needed a breather as work actually seemed likable now.

* * *

''Are you done yet?'' Len smirked at the older male as he turned his head to peek over his shoulder. He was lying down on the bed on his stomach as Kaito was rubbing some softening oils on his ass for the bruises that he made, making sure the boy would be in little to no pain after this as he also didn't want his parents finding out about these marks. They didn't exactly look like handprints anymore…

''Almost, why do you ask? I thought you loved my hands on you.'' The blue haired male smiled as he gave the boy's ass a soft slap.

''I do but there is also something else I love and can't wait to get to.'' Len smirked wider as Kaito was quiet for a second at this, reading the boy's expression.

''No.'' The older male said strictly as he already knew what he wanted.

''W-what?!'' The blonde let out a whine as he turned himself around, pouting as he grabbed Kaito's neck. ''Please? Pretty please?''

''I said no, you're acting like an addict. The only thing you still want is drugs.'' The blue haired male said with a stern voice as he pulled the boy's arms off of him, getting up from the bed.

''W-wha…'' The boy let out a surprised whine as he suddenly felt a hint of annoyance boiling up. He pulled up his pants as he got off the bed too. ''What do you mean 'addict'?! You're the one who introduced it to me!''

''I know and I'm regretting that decision now.'' Kaito muttered as he walked down the stairs, hearing the boy's quick footsteps behind him.

''Excuse me?!'' Len shouted, now really irritated. ''Since when do you care about these kind of things? Why are you suddenly so difficult with me using? It's not like I'm high every day of the week, it's only when I'm with you!''

''I said no Len, that's final!'' Kaito said with a raised voice as they were now standing in the kitchen, both of them having an annoyed expression on their faces.

''I just want to have some fun, let me! Why do you have to be such a dick?!'' The boy shouted as his expression changed from annoyed to furious.

Kaito grit his teeth as he raised his hand in the air, launching it at the boy's cheek. He hit him hard as Len let out a painful yelp at this, his face jerking to the side. The room fell quiet for a second as the boy's heavy breathing was the only sound in the room.

''Y-you…'' Len muttered as Kaito snapped out of his blind anger, suddenly noticing what he'd just done as he had told himself to be gentler with the boy, not trying to get angry as often anymore as he'd just completely failed at that…

''L-Len, I'm so-'' The older male started as he was soon cut off by the boy.

''You're such an asshole!'' Len shouted loudly as he turned to look at the blue haired male, his eyebrows squinted together as there were tears in his eyes, his mouth turned into a frown. He had his fists balled as his body was shaking violently, his face red from anger. ''Just because you're stronger than me doesn't give you the right to just hit me every time you please!''

''I-I know…'' Kaito muttered as he felt really bad right now, looking down as he was horrible with things like this, never apologizing to anyone as he really didn't like to admit he'd been wrong.

''I'm taking your shit.'' Len said with confidence and still anger as he walked off to grab the drugs from of the coffee table, Kaito's eyes getting big as he grabbed the boy by the waist to stop him.

''Let me go!'' The blonde shouted again as the blue haired male could feel the small body in his arms shaking violently, the boy's sobs and anger making his body tremble.

''Please Len, stop this.'' Kaito tried to sound calm as he really wasn't, the boy's behavior was really worrying him.

''N-no!'' The boy's voice cracked as his tears dripped down his cheeks. ''Stop acting like my parents! I just want to have some fun! Away from them for the short amount of time that we have…''

Kaito was quiet as he could feel Len calming down, his body still trembling but not struggling anymore. The older male let out a sigh as he felt really heartbroken by this, knowing the blonde just wanted a break of his irritating and tiring home situation. He sat down on the couch as he put the boy on his lap, Len straddling him as his arms were now hugged tightly around his lover's neck while his face was buried there also, still whimpering silently as his tears were still pouring out.

''I know… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have hit you. I'm a dick…'' He muttered quietly as he stroked the boy's back and head to comfort him, holding back his own heartache. He could feel the boy nod in agreement as he chuckled slightly, holding him in place as he opened the drawer in the coffee table, taking out a joint.

''Open up.'' Kaito smiled as he looked at the blonde, Len's eyes still looking sorrowful as he eyed the older male. He saw the joint in his hand as there was a small smile formed on his face, wiping his nose on Kaito's shoulder as he swallowed the last of his tears. He parted his lips as he put the front of the joint in his mouth, Kaito lighting the end as he felt better that the boy was smiling again.

''I'm spoiling you too much.'' The blue haired male admitted as Len scoffed at him, taking the joint out of his mouth as he breathed out the smoke right in Kaito's face.

''Shut up, I only want to do fun things when I'm here, why is that so wrong?'' The boy said as he put the joint back in his mouth, giving Kaito a smug smile.

''It's not wrong.'' Kaito said with a smile as he kissed the boy's cheek where he'd hit him, still feeling really bad about it. He was always good with controlling his anger as it was his job, the only down side to this being that if he _did_ get mad it immediately would be a blind rage. He really needed to work on that, not wanting to hurt the boy anymore like this as it wasn't normal, it isn't okay to just hit your partner when they do something you don't agree with.

''You still want to earn some points?'' Kaito asked all of a sudden as he could see the boy's expression changing from relaxed to interested, now smiling wider as he nodded eagerly.

''Good.'' The blue haired male said as he gently let the boy slide off his lap, getting up and walking off to a cabinet and grabbing some papers out of a drawer. He walked back to the couch as he grabbed the joint out of the boy's hand, taking a quick hit as he gave it back. Len was looking over at the papers as he froze, his eyes getting wide as his mouth hung open.

''You'll instantly earn a favor if you do this with me.'' Kaito said as he grabbed the joint back and pushed it out on the coffee table, knowing Len wasn't going to smoke it anymore anyway now he'd seen this.

''Y-you… What is this?'' He asked as he grabbed one of the sheets of paper, scanning through them as Kaito smirked.

''Can you read them?'' He asked as the boy nodded, the older male smiling wider at this, putting his hand around the boy's shoulder. ''Really? Did you teach yourself?''

''Internet.'' Len just stated shortly as he grabbed another paper, also scanning through this one as his face showed even more interest, his face flushing a little as he read the words. ''You want me to… You want us to sing this together?''

''That's right.'' Kaito said as he looked back at the sheet music. ''Luka and Miku made this together but I think we can do a better job singing it.''

''I didn't know you could sing.'' The boy chuckled as he finally looked at Kaito, the older male relieved that he looked like he was up for it. The older male grabbed his phone as music filled the room, the boy's mouth closing at the sound of the piano playing as Kaito could see in his eyes he was already loving it.

''This is the music, you think you'll be up for the first part? I'll just tag along while we're singing, it's only for fun so it doesn't have to be perfect.'' He said as he gently grabbed the boy's chin, stroking his thumb against the soft skin as he smiled at the blonde. Len just nodded as he leaned in, giving Kaito a short yet soft kiss on the lips.

Kaito started the music back up as he gave all of the sheet music to the boy, suddenly feeling a little nervous as he'd never actually sung in front of anyone, Len probably not either as this was a new experience.

He stared at the boy as he could see those lips forming into a light smile before opening up, his voice coming out sounding like the most angelic sound Kaito had ever heard. He had to bite his lip to keep himself from letting out a laugh, not because he thought it was funny but because this made him just so happy, this body not knowing how to react to this. He just decided it be best if he let it all go, reading the lyrics together with the boy as he listened to the beautiful noise that came out of Len's mouth.

'' _Kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru, itsu no ma ni ka moehirogaru netsujou. Watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobimawari, anata no te ni rinpun o tsuketa.''_

 _A feeble fire is lit at the edge of my heart, without my knowing, it spreads into burning passion. My butterfly flapped about aimlessly, leaving behind some powder on your hand._

The older male took a deep breath as he decided it was time for him to tag along, also letting out his voice as they sang the next line together.

'' _Karamiau yubi hodoite,''_

 _Pulling apart our intertwined fingers,_

Len apparently was so surprised he stopped half way, his face showing surprise as he probably hadn't expected Kaito to be such a good singer too. The older male just thought this was cute as he continued, singing the one line himself as he let the boy hear his voice clearly.

'' _Kuchibiru kara shita e to.''_

 _Moving from our lips to our tongues._

Len quickly got himself back together as they sang the rest of the lines together again, the boy feeling his face flush as the lines of this song made him feel all warm and tingly inside. The words perfectly described this love for Kaito, their situation being just as difficult as he really felt a connecting with the lyrics.

'' _Yurusarenai koto naraba, naosara moeagaru no.''_

 _What we're doing do might be unforgivable, and that's precisely why we're so fired up._

Once the main part of the song started both of the males really already truly into it, the music filling the room and their voices singing together making a lovely sound.

'' _Dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii, machigai nado nai n da to omowasete. Kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii. Miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete itai no.''_

 _I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit, please make me believe that this is not a sin. I want you to kiss me and repaint my body. I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm._

Kaito smirked as he put a gently finger in front of the boy's mouth, silently but nicely telling him to be quiet for a second as he really wanted to sing the next part. He leaned in with his face into that of the boy's a little bit, looking into his eyes while his sang this as he saw Len's face flushing.

'' _Sokubaku shite motto hitsuyou to shite, itoshii nara shuuchaku o misetsukete. "Okashii" no ga tamaranaku suki ni naru, ikeru toko made ikeba ii yo.''_

 _It might be necessary for you to tie me up, if you love me, then show me some fidelity. I can't help but like "weird" things, so let's just go as far as we can go._

The blue haired male removed his finger from the boy's mouth after this as he could see Len's face flushing even darker, looking away for a second as he was clearly very flustered by all this. Even if he was feeling a little shy, his gaze soon returned to the sheet music as he started singing again, his lips moving in such an heavenly like manner.

'' _Mayoikonda kokoro nara,''_

 _With a heart that has gone astray,_

Kaito was quiet for a second as he let the boy sing another line on his own, just wanting to hear that voice again as he really couldn't believe the sound of it.

'' _Kantan ni tokete yuku.''_

 _We will melt so easily._

Kaito started singing again as he could see the boy looking at him with a somewhat pouting expression, clearly wanting to sing together as the older male couldn't refuse the blonde when he was looking at him like this.

'' _Yasashisa nante kanjiru, hima nado nai kurai ni.''_

 _That there's no free time for us, even to feel each other's tenderness._

'' _Kurikaeshita no wa ano yume ja nakute, magire mo nai genjitsu no watashitachi. Furete kara modorenai to shiru, sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata.''_

 _What has been repeating is not our dream, but the unmistakably realistic "we." I know as soon as we touch, we can't turn back, but that's fine, for you're my one and only love._

There was a short break from the singing as Kaito couldn't help but feel a warm and lovely feeling overtake him, his love for Len burning deep down inside of him as this song only sparked it up more. He looked at the boy as he eyed the lyrics quickly, silently telling him to sing the next part as Len nodded with a cute smile.

'' _Yoake ga kuru to fuan de, naite shimau watashi ni._ _"Daijoubu" to sasayaita, anata mo naite ita no?''_

 _As dawn breaks, I become uneasy, and end up crying in tears. You whispered "It's okay" to me, but were you also crying?_

The older male gave the boy's head a quick pet before singing along again, smiling widely while doing so as he wondered why he hadn't asked Len to do this before.

'' _Dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii, machigai nado nai n da to omowasete. Kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii. Miwaku no toki ni yoishire oboretai.''_

 _I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit, please make me believe that this is not a sin. I want you to kiss me and repaint my body. I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm._

Kaito grabbed the boy's hand as he tangled their fingers together, still singing as he could hear Len's voice crack for a second. The older male looked over as he could see the blonde's face had gone completely red, the romantic lyrics of the song and Kaito acting like this being probably too much for him.

'' _Hikiyosete magunetto no you ni, tatoe itsuka hanarete mo meguriau. Furete ite modorenakute ii, sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata.''_

 _Draw me closer, as if we are_ _two magnets, that even if we separate, we will reunite again. Let's become one; it's okay not to able to turn back. That's fine, for you're my one and only love._

The lyrics of the song ended as the two males were now quiet, listening to the piano music still playing its last few notes as their hands were still entwined. Kaito could feel the boy's head now resting against his shoulder as he smiled lovingly at this, letting his free hand run through it. He kissed the top of the blonde hair as he breathed in the boy's scent, Len always having the most wonderful smell to him. The smell of comfort to Kaito, the scent he wanted to smell every day for the rest of his life…

The blue haired male felt his heart started beating faster as the music had now ended, Len still lying down against him as he suddenly felt like he had the courage to do it, he need to. He couldn't imagine his life without him…

''Len,'' He started quietly as he could feel the boy's head moving, now starting up at him. Those blue eyes were almost looking directly into his soul as he felt his hands started to tremble a little, never in his life had he'd been this nervous.

''Y-you know, I've actually never been in a relationship before. Not one that lasted longer than a week at least…'' He said as he let out a nervous chuckle, the boy giggling at this as this noise only made Kaito's heart beat faster than it already was. He pulled the hand that was in the boy's hair up to Len's cheek, now gently caressing it as he smiled lovingly at the blonde.

''I really love you, you mean so much to me. I'm convinced that you taught me the real meaning of love.'' He said as he could see the boy's eyes get wide again, his cheeks turning a cute shade of pink. ''I can't resist you, it's like I'm addicted to you.''

''K-Kaito…'' The boy muttered as his face was now completely red, looking down at their hands as he wasn't sure what the older male was saying anymore, his stomach felt like it was turned completely upside down as his face felt like it was about to burn off.

''W-would you… Would you like to beco-'' The blue haired male started again, only for their romantic and lovely moment to be completely destroyed by a loud high pitched voice filling the room.

''Hellooo?!''

Kaito could feel one of his eyes almost twitching at this as he felt anger boiling up inside of him. He let go of the boy's hand as the two males turned their faces to the hallway, Miku and Luka now making their way into the house as the blue haired male had to keep himself from grabbing the nearest sharp object in the room.

''Oh what are you sitting on the couch all cute and cuddly?'' Miku smiled as she entered the living room, Luka following behind shorty.

''Is this our song?'' The turquoise haired girl wondered out loud as she walked up to the two males, slowly grabbing one of the papers. Len noticed the girl's ring on her hand as he hadn't seen it before, his eyes now getting big as his head almost instantly snapped towards the pink haired female's her hand, seeing the same kind of ring on it as he already understood.

''W-what's with the new accessories?'' The boy hesitantly asked as all of the people in the room looked up at him, Luka and Miku smiling brightly.

''What do you think?'' Miku smiled as she plopped herself down on the spot next to the boy, his eyes still big as his eyes were glued to the ring. The girl held up her hand for the blonde as Len just stared at it, his cheeks now turning a little pink.

''Here,'' The turquoise haired girl smirked as she took it off and grabbed the boy's hand, putting the ring around his finger before he could do anything about it.

''E-eh?!'' Len let out a surprised yelp as he gazed at his hand for a second while his face now turned dark red, quickly snapping out of his short daydream as he pulled it off and gave the ring back to the girl.

''Are our hands the same size?'' Miku wondered as she put the ring back on, surprised that it fitted the boy's finger so easily. She grabbed Len's hand again as she put her own against it, measuring it this way as their fingers were the same thickness and length.

''W-whatever.'' Len stuttered as he pulled his hand back, not really liking this situation as he suddenly felt very irritated and jealous.

' _Wait…_ ' The boy stopped his mind a second as he had to reset himself for a moment. Why exactly did he feel jealous? He didn't want to marry Luka, why would he be jealous of Miku? Or was it because…

''I asked you two to leave us alone for the weekend, or have you forgotten all about that?'' Kaito's annoyed voice made the boy snap out of his trance as he turned to look at the older male, his face still a little flushed as he was baffled by his own thoughts.

''Oh I'm sorry mister grumpy, I just wanted to tell Len the good news!'' Luka smiled as she looked at the boy, smirking as she also noticed his flushed face.

''Of course you did…'' The blue haired male sighed as he was clearly upset that the two suddenly decided to interrupt them. Kaito stood from his spot on the couch as he could hear Miku breaking something in the kitchen, Luka also looking up at this as they both walked over there, leaving the boy alone.

Len suddenly felt everything in the room slowing down as he felt the temperature drop substantially, his eyes now getting even bigger as his mouth now hung open like an idiot.

'' _Y-you know Miku and Luka…''_

He remembered the last few words of Kaito's sentence before Luka and Miku came in as he now understood.

'' _I can't resist you, it's like I'm addicted to you.''_

His breathing sped up as his body started shaking, his face flushing as he bit his lip to keep himself from making a noise, his eyes tearing up a little as he felt his heart exploding in his chest.

'' _W-would you… Would you like to beco-'_

Had Kaito really just asked..?

''Len?'' The boy heard Kaito calling out to him as his mind was still too fogged up and overjoyed, tensing up violently as he could feel himself falling off the couch at this, letting out a small yelp as he fell flat on his face.

''Whoa, are you okay?'' Kaito chuckled as he walked over to the blonde, crouching down in front of the boy as he reached out to help him up. He suddenly noticed the state of the boy as he was a little confused by this, wondering what was up with him. Len's body shaking and trembling violently as his face was flushed the darkest deepest red Kaito had ever seen.

''Len?'' The blue haired male asked again as he pulled the blonde's chin up, forcing him to look him in the eye as he could see small tears rolling down his cheeks as there was a big suppressed smile on his face. ''E-ehm, a-are you oka-''

''Yes!'' Len shouted loudly as he launched himself onto Kaito, the blue haired male falling backwards into the floor as he let out a surprised gasp. The two females in the kitchen looked up at the sudden shout as they wondered what was going on, walking over to the living room.

''Ehm, L-Len? What are you saying?!'' Kaito stuttered as he felt really happy but also confused, wanting to be sure of what the boy was saying 'yes' to before he could start the party in his mind.

''I-I do!'' The blonde shouted just as loud as Kaito felt his breath stuck in his throat, there really was no mistake here. He let out a happy gasp as he almost couldn't believe this, his mouth now turning into a big smile as he wrapped his arms around the boy's body tightly.

Miku and Luka were standing behind the couch watching it all happen as their eyes were just as big as Kaito's, their mouths open as they were screaming like fan-girls at this, jumping up and down while smiling.

''We're _so_ having a party tonight!'' Miku screamed as she hugged her own fiancée, biting her lip to keep her from screaming even harder as she just felt so happy for the two.

* * *

''Hey Takashi!'' A brown haired man waved at his colleague.

''Hey there Makoto, how's everything going here so far?'' Takashi asked as he put down a small set of papers on the reception desk, the man standing next to him letting out a sigh.

''Well it's very busy, pretty unexpectedly. I'm glad you could make it, I know your wife doesn't like it when you work weekend days.'' He said with a weak smile as Takashi let out a small sigh, nodding.

''If it's just for this once it won't be a big deal.'' Makoto said. ''I needed to get out of there anyway.''

''Is something going on?'' The man asked as Takashi just rolled his eyes at this, groaning as he really needed to get if off his chest.

''I'll tell you all about it later. We're on ambulance duty together right?'' He wondered as he checked the schedule for the evening, scanning through it.

''Yup, you're stuck with me!'' Makoto smiled.

''You know I would love to be stuck with you any day.'' Takashi said with a fake smile as both of them let out a fake chuckle.

''You're such a weirdo.'' He muttered as he grabbed the keys for the ambulance, both of them walking off to start their jobs.

* * *

''To a happy ending for all of us!'' Luka shouted happily as she held her glass of wine high. Miku, Len and Kaito did the same as they clinked their glasses together as everyone in the room was full of joy and happiness, Len having cried for a solid hour after finally realizing what Kaito had meant as his eyes were still red, his head still hurting from the tears.

The boy felt the older male grab him by the waist as he placed a gentle kiss on the boy's lips, smiling widely at him.

''I'm sorry that I don't have a fancy ring for you, I'll get you one soon.'' He said as the boy felt his cheeks flushing again.

''You don't have to do that.'' Len muttered with a small smile on his face still.

''Nonsense.'' Kaito smirked. ''What kind of would you like? One with a gigantic diamond?''

''N-no!'' Len chuckled as he took a sip of his beer. ''I just want you.''

''I'll get you the biggest one I can find.'' The older male decided as he completely ignored the boy's comment. ''Only the best for my cute fiancé.''

''Shut up, I'm not a high maintenance princess!'' Len laughed. ''I want a sapphire stone in my ring.''

''Really?'' Kaito smiled at this as he was happy the boy was finally honest with him, this being exactly what he had hoped. ''Sapphire it is then.''

The blonde nodded as he gulped down his drink in one go, putting his glass down on the kitchen counter before holding out his arms, smiling cutely at Kaito as he was silently asking him to lift him up. Kaito couldn't resist this as he also quickly finished his drink, grabbing the boy as he put one hand on the boy's back and one underneath his legs, Len hugging the blue haired male's neck tightly.

''I'm so happy.'' Len whispered while there was a small flush covering his cheeks, smiling from ear to ear as the older male felt his heart melting at this, overjoyed that the blonde felt so good about being with him together for the rest of his life.

''Take me to bed.'' Len smiled as Kaito chuckled at this, nodding at this as Miku and Luka were sitting at the couch only paying attention to each other anyway. He walked off with the boy to the bedroom as he just kept hearing the blonde making soft giggling sounds, this being more than cute as Kaito just wanted to eat him up right now. He put the boy down on the bed as Len immediately pulled the older male on top of him, his face having a determined expression on it was he was still smiling.

''Let me see what you're got Mister Bed Wizard.'' He said with full confidence as Kaito immediately shot into full laughter, putting his hand in front of his mouth as he let himself fall into the bed with his forehead laying down next to the boy's head.

''W-what?!'' The blue haired male was still laughing as he couldn't help but do so. ''Where the fuck did you… 'Mister Bed Wizard'? Are you kidding me?!''

''I just thought it suited you.'' The boy was now chuckling. ''Sir Come-Again then? Cum pump?''

Kaito only started laughing harder at this as he couldn't stop himself anymore, Len now also in full laughter as the sexy mood was completely faded away by this.

''O-okay… Let's get back to what we're here for…'' Kaito chuckled as the laughter slowly died in the room, both of them still a little giggly as the older male tried to distract the blonde, giving him a gentle kiss.

''Alright.'' Len said with a smirk as the older male let go of his mouth, now making his way down the boy's neck as he nibbled on his ear, kissing and sucking it.

''Once we're married,'' Kaito breathed into the boy's ear, Len feeling shivers go down his spine from this. ''You're going to be a good wife for me, right?''

''W-wife?'' Len stuttered with a smile, Kaito biting his ear roughly. ''Ah! Y-yes, I'll be a good wife!''

''You'll take care of your tired husband when he gets home from work right?'' He breathed again as the blonde bit his lip at this, feeling his pants tightening as he nodded eagerly.

The older male let out a chuckle at this as he pulled himself up, now sitting at only his lower legs as he gazed down at the boy. Len could see the bulge in the man's pants as he eyed it intensely, his breathing only quickening as he could see Kaito taking his cock out, it already standing up straight and dripping pre-cum.

Len understood what Kaito meant by 'taking care of him' as he pulled himself up too, now sitting in front of the older male on all fours as he opened his mouth as wide as it could go, taking the fat cock down his throat as he could hear Kaito groaning at this.

The blonde started bobbing his head back and forth as he felt the taste of pre-cum fill his mouth, loving it as he wanted more of it, more of Kaito's groaning and panting.

''T-turn around.'' Kaito now groaned as Len felt his cock almost making a victory jump at this, the blue haired male usually having quite a bit of self-control but suddenly wanting to fuck the boy already. Len did as he was told as he pulled his pants down, spreading his ass for his lover as he couldn't wait for him to fill him up.

''You're so fucking erotic.'' Kaito breathed out as Len could see a big smirk on his face, his chest moving up and down with a quick pace as Len had never seen him lose control like this.

''Ahn!'' Len moaned out as he could feel Kaito's cock entering him, his ass being stretched as the older male's dick always directly hit his sweet spot.

''Good boy, moan for your husband.'' The older male groaned as Len let out a half moan half chuckle at this, amused by how much Kaito was loving the new titles already. He could feel the older male's hips hitting his ass with a quick pace as he grabbed the sheets with his fists, his mouth open while he was now drooling on the bed.

''A-anh! F-fuck me harder!'' The boy moaned out as he could feel Kaito ramming him up even harder, the bed starting to crack at this as Len only loved this sound. He could also hear the blue haired male panting heavily behind him as he felt so good because of this, the thought of Kaito getting just as horny as he was making Len pleasing him a lot.

The blonde could feel his orgasm coming close already as he was high in love, the older male behind him not doing much better as he was sweating heavily, already regretting keeping his clothes on as he could feel his shirt sticking to his back. He gave the boy's ass a good hard slap as he could feel the boy's ass tightening at this, his inner walls squeezing around him.

Kaito took this as a good sign as he smirked, grabbing the boy's ankles as he pulled his legs down on the bed, Len letting out a small yelp at this as his cock was now rubbing against the covers. The blue haired male now lay down on top of the blonde as he moved his hips in a fast pace, slamming into the blonde as he could feel the fat of the boy's ass jiggling against his skin.

''F-fuck, I'm gonna cum already.'' Kaito breathed out as he slammed himself into the boy's ass even harder, feeling the boy beneath him trembling at this as he could tell Len wasn't about to last much longer.

''Agh!'' The blue haired male let out a harsh groan as he could feel himself cuming, his legs stiffening a little at this as he filled the boy's ass up with his sperm. He let himself fall down on the bed as he was now panting even harder, sweat dripping down his forehead as he suddenly felt the blonde letting out a small growl.

''You jerk…'' The boy muttered as Kaito noticed he was only panting lightly, the older male's face now turning into a weak smile as he already understood why Len was a little annoyed.

He got off the blonde as he grabbed his leg, turning him around as he could see his erection still standing up and asking for attention. The older male let out a small chuckle at this as he eyed the boy with a smirk.

''Don't worry, I know how to please my wife.'' He said as he dug his head down and took the boy's cock in his mouth in one go, hearing the blonde breathing in sharply at this as he could feel pre-cum almost gushing out in his mouth at this.

''A-ahn, w-wait you're t-too rough, I-I'm already…'' Len moaned out as he really couldn't help it, his body already so close to the edge as Kaito was really good at this, his tongue playing with his piercing inside of his mouth as he could feel the warmth surround him in a lovely way.

The boy bit his lip as he closed his eyes at this, grabbing Kaito's head as he pushed him down on his cock even further, bucking his hips upwards as he could feel a sudden rush out of nowhere.

''Annh f-fuck yes!'' Len moaned out as he came, squirting all of his cum inside of the older male's mouth as his body shuddered and trembled at this. He felt his body relaxing again as he let go of the blue hair, feeling Kaito sucking his dick a last time to get all of his cum out as he let go of him, laying down next to Len as he pulled his hand through the blonde hair.

''I love you.'' He said with a smile as he kissed the top of the boy's head, Len once again smiling cutely at him as he pulled his arms around Kaito's neck, hugging him close.

''I love you too.'' He muttered. ''Now I want to party until morning.'' He said with the same kind of tone, Kaito chuckling at this as the blonde really was too adorable.

''Of course.'' He smirked as he pulled the boy up, both of them pulling their pants up before walking down again. They could already hear loud music playing as Miku and Luka were probably already having a party of their own.

''There they are!'' Miku shouted loudly to make herself audible through the loud music. Len just chuckled as both of the females were already done drinking a few bottles of wine, also smoking something as Kaito didn't even care if it was inside or outside anymore.

Kaito walked over to the pink haired female as she was watching Miku and Len talking in the kitchen, not being able to tell what they were talking about because of the music but seeing the boy grabbing himself some kind of strong drink, probably thinking Kaito wasn't paying attention as he just let it go.

''I'm so happy that I decided to come over.'' Luka smirked at the blue haired male, Kaito just sarcastically smirking back at her.

''Whatever, I'm just glad Len is taking it so well.'' He said as the female scoffed at this.

''What do you mean by that?'' She said as the older male chuckled.

''He could have said 'no'. If someone would have asked me to marry them at age 17 I don't think I would have said 'yes'.'' He said as Luka gently slapped his arm, a pout now on her face.

''Because you weren't as in love at that age yet, were you? If you would have felt something like this for someone at that age I bet you would have!'' She hissed as the older male chuckled again, nodding as this was probably true. He suddenly noticed they'd gone farther and farther away from the two in the kitchen as they were now walking outside in the garden, it being a little chilly but wondering why he hadn't even noticed this.

''What are we doing here?'' Kaito suddenly wondered as they were now walking next to the pool, Luka's face suddenly turning into a smirk as she pushed the older male into the water, taking him by surprise as otherwise probably wouldn't have worked.

''W-what the hell Luka!'' Kaito shouted as he got up to the surface, smirking at the pink haired female was still standing there, laughing her ass off. The blue haired male just smirked at this as he grabbed her by the wrist as he also threw her in the pool this way, her laughter suddenly ceasing as she hit the water.

''Y-you dick!'' She shouted while still laughing, coughing up some water as the older male was also laughing.

''You started it.'' He smiled as the pink haired woman just nodded, admitting her defeat as they were now both drenched anyway.

''Oh my god, what the hell are you two doing?''

Suddenly there was a high pitched voice as the two in the pool looked up, still smirking as they looked at Miku's face, who was obviously confused but chuckling. The boy also walked outside as he started laughing too, grabbing the girls wrist as he pushed her in as well, jumping in soon after her as he didn't even care about his clothes.

''L-Len you asshole!'' Miku shouted while laughing, splashing water at the boy as he splashed it back at her, still laughing as Kaito and Luka chuckled at each other, the two really acting like little kids.

The evening continued like this as Kaito noticed the boy started acting more and more hyper, talking a lot while he was clinging onto the older male all evening already. He didn't think anything of this at first but when he looked at the boy at one point and his pupils were enormous he finally understood, sighing at this as he grabbed the glass out of Len's hand that he was drinking from.

''H-hey!'' Len shouted. ''I was drinking that!''

''And now you're not anymore.'' Kaito smirked as he chugged the boy's drink in one go, this being whisky. Len let out an annoyed whine as he grabbed the empty glass back, walking off to the kitchen to grab another shot of the strong alcohol.

''Len you've had enough.'' The blue haired male said sternly as he followed the blonde to the kitchen, noticing his steps weren't as steady. Kaito had to hold back a chuckle as Len hit himself in the rib by walking into the kitchen counter.

''N-no, I'm good.'' The boy smirked at the older male as he tried climbing onto the counter to grab another bottle of alcohol, Len being too short to reach them by himself. He pulled one leg up the counter as he already slipped off, falling backwards into the floor as Kaito was thankfully behind him to catch the blonde.

''You're good?'' The older male smirked as Len let out a chuckle, clearly drunk and probably also high as he looked up at Kaito. ''What did you take? You smoked a quick one without me noticing?''

''N-no, I took one of those funny pills.'' Len smirked as he reached out with his finger, booping Kaito on the nose. Kaito's smile fell as he understood what the blonde meant, his eyes getting big as he quickly put the boy down on one of the barstools. He grabbed a glass as he poured some water into it, walking back to the boy as he sat down next to him.

''Drink.'' He said with a somewhat nervous voice as Len chuckled.

''Pff, you think you can sober me up with water?'' He muttered as he pushed the glass back towards the older male, chuckling again as he could suddenly feel his stomach starting to turn a little. His breath hitched as he let out a small burp, chuckling again after this as he looked back at Kaito.

''Just drink already.'' Kaito said, now with a more annoyed tone as Len frowned at this.

''N-no, stop it you party pooper!'' He hissed as he let himself slide off the barstool, thinking he could walk properly but his legs proving him wrong. He instantly fell to the floor as his ass hit the ground hard, his whole body getting a little bounce at this as he could feel his stomach turning again, this time it being even worse.

Kaito watched as the blonde fell to the floor as he got up to help the boy to his feet once again, pulling his hands underneath the boy's armpits to easily grab him as he could feel the boy's body shaking, Len letting out a louder burp at this as Kaito could hear his stomach making a rumbling sound.

''U-ugh, I…'' The boy muttered as his vision started to go a little blurry. ''I don't feel so good…''

''I'll get you to bed.'' Kaito said while sighing. ''But first you have to drink some water.''

''I-I down't want youwr stupud wawter!'' The boy wasn't even able to make normal words anymore as his whole body was now limp. ''I neewd to pee…''

''I'll take you…'' The blue haired male sighed as he pulled the boy's body up in his arms, really thanking his strong arms in this kind of situation as he probably wouldn't be able to carry Len this easily as he hadn't had these kind of muscles.

He put the boy down on the floor next to the door of the toilet as he couldn't do both at once, opening the door and turning on the light. He looked over to the blonde as the sudden change of lighting made Len a lot clearer, his face having gone white as his mouth was open, breathing heavily as the whites of his eyes had turned red. This really worried Kaito, he knew this was bad…

''Len come here.'' The older male said with a fake smile, hoping the boy wasn't in too much pain as he grabbed him again, pulling him up to stand on his own as Len just walked over to the toilet with shaking legs, his body very worn out all of a sudden as he felt in the back of his mind that there was something wrong, his body trying to tell him something but forgetting what this kind of feeling was.

He stepped closer to the toilet bowl as he was now facing it, Kaito trying to turn him around as Len suddenly dropped to the floor again, his eyes getting wide as he could feel his stomach launching its burning acid up his throat, his eyes watering as he coughed and trembled, thankfully throwing up right into the toilet.

''L-Len?!'' Kaito let out a worried shout as he could see the boy suddenly vomiting, this being even worse as he knew this was a bad sign.

''K-Kaito…'' The boy muttered as he didn't even have the strength to turn his head, feeling himself panicking as he had no idea what was happening to his body, all he knew that this wasn't good.

''I'm here for you.'' Kaito quickly put his hand on the blonde's back as he sat down next to him, stroking his bag as he cursed himself for leaving his phone upstairs.

''What's going on?'' Luka asked as the older male suddenly noticed her standing next to them.

''It's-'' Kaito started as the blonde threw up another load of burning acid, the older male and female's eyes both widening at this wasn't any normal vomit, there was blood in there…

''I'm calling an ambulance.'' Luka said with wide eyes as she almost run off, Kaito's breathing now really speeding up as he felt his hands starting to shake. What could he do? He knew the boy needed to drink but wherever he would give him now would probably come out right way.

The older male felt time almost slowing down as he could see the boy vomiting out even more blood, this only getting worse and worse as he could hear Luka and Miku in the back of his mind talking to him, Kaito not even reacting as he had no idea what they were saying. He could hear the door opening as he felt relieved that the ambulance had arrived, hoping it wasn't too late.

He could hear Luka letting out a large gasp as Kaito got back to his senses because of this, Len also having stopped vomiting as his head was lying down on his shoulder, the boy thankfully breathing soundly but not looking very good as he was unconscious.

''I fucking knew it…''

Kaito suddenly head a familiar voice speaking as he felt his eyes getting even wider at this, his heart sinking down into his stomach and down even further as his breathing very quickly sped up. This voice… He knew who this was… He didn't want to turn around to face him but he had no other choice, he prayed once last time in his head he was just hearing things as he grabbed the boy, turning around very slowly as he felt his heart stopping, the eyes of him piercing right through him.

''You're so fucking fired.'' Takashi said with a dangerously creepy smile as he walked over to Kaito, the unconscious boy in his arms only making it worse as he had no idea what to say at this.

He handed over the boy to his father as he felt frozen in place, his eyes tearing up but not allowing them to fall down. He knew what this meant, he knew he and Len were done for. Their relationship was over, ended. All because of one stupid mistake… They'd come so far, all of their lies and acting having payed off as this just ruined it all, their hard work having been for nothing after all.

By the look on the man's face Kaito knew he wasn't about to go off with just getting fired, seeing him driving off in the ambulance with his lover and soon to be husband as he couldn't help but let himself fall to the floor. He finally let his tears fall down as he could feel Luka's arms around him, hugging him tight as he didn't have the strength left in his body to return the hug.

The older male could see a set of small memories of the boy's smiling face in his mind flashing by as this only hurt more, he didn't want to lose Len, not like this. Not because of their age difference, not because of their gender and not because of them being teacher and student. He didn't want this, he just wanted to be with Len for the rest of his life without people interfering, why was that so much to ask?

''L-Luka…'' The blue haired male stuttered through his tears, the pink haired female looking up at him with just as a depressed expression.

''I think I'm going to need you…'' He said while his tears were still falling down, Luka just letting out a big sigh as she nodded, hugging the man again as she felt so bad for him. She couldn't image losing Miku over something like this…

* * *

 **I feel so bad writing and uploading this chapter but it had to happen someday... The story is coming to an end for the people who've been wondering how many chapters this was going to have: It's 38 chapters with chapter 37 being a two part. I hope nobody is mad at me for doing this...**


	37. Court Is Now In Session: Part One

Len could hear a faint beeping noise in the background as he could smell a strong clean kind of scent like rubbing alcohol, his body feeling very tired and slightly numb as he tried opening his eyes. This was difficult but bearable, feeling the crustiness around the corners of his eyes almost creaking open as he must have been sleeping for a while. Breathing was harder than normal but not painful, very slowly blinking and looking around the room.

He was in a hospital bed…

The thought suddenly dawned on the boy as he felt his eyes now shooting open, looking down at his body as he could see an IV stuck to his arm and some weird thing around his finger that was connected to a machine. He also felt a tube going down his nose as this was horrible, feeling it in his throat as he coughed, this only making it worse.

He could hear the soft beeping starting to increase as he only started coughing harder, grabbing the tube that was going in his nose as he pulled it out. He could almost feel himself fainting at the feeling of the tube leaving his body, Len now getting it out completely as he was shocked at how long it was.

''My my, you're finally up!'' The blonde looked up as he could see a female nurse now happily walking into his room as he had no idea what she was talking about.

''What do you mean 'finally'?! Why am I here?!'' the boy shouted as he wanted to get out of the bed, suddenly feeling a small plastic like bag stuck to his inner thigh, only now noticing it as the warm fluids that it contained moved. He felt his face flush as he already knew what this was…

''Why don't you stay in bed?'' The nurse said with the same smile as she grabbed the boy's shoulders and pressed him down on the bed once again, Len's body still worn out as this didn't take too much effort.

''I'll call your parents for you.'' She said as she walked out again, Len letting out a scoff at this as he crossed his arms. He looked around the room as he could see he was the only one in it, there being a bed next to his but it being empty. He looked out of the window that was in the wall next to the door as he felt his heart stopping for a second, his eyes getting big again as his mouth hung open. Outside of his room was sitting a police officer. He was only reading a newspaper and drinking some coffee but still making sure no one entered his room who shouldn't…

The boy suddenly felt his last few memories flash back into his mind as he let out a gasp. He remembered taking the ecstasy pill and after that drinking a lot, also vaguely remembering throwing up and after that everything was blank. What had happened?

''Len! You're up!'' The boy snapped out of his thoughts as he looked up at his parents and sister, now almost running into his hospital room as his mother attacked him with a tight embrace. ''I thought you would never wake up!''

''M-mom?!'' Len yelped as his body couldn't take this kind of reaction yet, too tired and weak as he was also very confused. ''What do you mean?''

''We were keeping you asleep for a few days to make sure your body was all healed up but once we tried to wake you up you didn't…'' The boy's father said with a weak smile as he looked down, all of the people in the room now a little sorrowful.

''How long was I asleep for?'' Len wondered as he really hoped not too long, what has happened since he passed out?

''Almost two weeks by now, I'm just glad you're up.'' Takashi said as he sat down on the boy's bed, Rin sitting down next to her father as the boy's mother sat down on the other side of him. ''How are you feeling?''

Len looked down with a blank expression as he knew something wasn't right, his father was acting like it wasn't even a big deal. He must have been horrified to find out Len had been using and drinking at the same time and ended in hospital because of it. He must have been keeping a close eye on him since this was the hospital he worked at…

''What's that officer doing outside my room?'' The blonde muttered as he couldn't look anyone in the eye right now, kind of having an idea but not wanting it to be true… His parents knew Kaito's address for sure, they'd been to his house. If his father was able to look up or ask the people who brought him in the address he was found at…

''He…'' Takashi spoke with a somewhat less of an easy voice now, Len's eyes getting big as he could feel them watering. He knows…

''Where is he?'' Len asked as he very slowly looked up at his father, his expression turning into a frustrated one as tears were streaming down his cheeks, his bottom lip trembling as he furrowed his eyebrows together. ''What did you do?!''

''It's for your own good.'' Takashi said with a more stern voice now, his expression having changed from soft and understanding to a more blank and determined one. Len let out a small scoff as he looked down at his bed again, seeing his tears dripping down as he cleared his throat.

''I want to see him.'' Len said as he felt his heart slowly breaking into small pieces, each of them falling down into nothing in his stomach as he could already tell his father was going to be a real pain with this.

''No.'' Takashi said as the boy quickly looked up at his father, clenching his jaw together as he was breathing heavily.

''Then get out!'' He shouted loudly, the officer outside of his room now looking up at this but not moving. ''Leave me alone, get the fuck out!''

''Len, stop this.'' The boy's father said with the same tone. Len had enough as he balled his fist and launched at his father's jaw, hitting him hard with all the energy his body had in it. He could hear the man letting out a painful grunt at this, stumbling off the bed as he was now standing with his hand to his jaw, looking at the boy with a furious expression.

''I said get out!'' He shouted once more as his whole face was now red with anger, his body trembling and shaking as his eyes were still watering.

The man let out a scoff as he walked out of the boy's room with his hand still to his face, his wife quickly following him. Rin was shocked by this as she also got up to walk off but was stopped by her brother holding onto her wrist.

''Len?'' The girl wasn't sure what this meant as the boy's head was hanging down, not facing her as she had no idea what kind of state he was.

''C-can you stay? Please?'' He stuttered as the girl suddenly felt bad for her brother. When she found out he and Kaito had been actually having a relationship after all she wasn't sure to be shocked or not, already having been suspecting this for a while.

''Ehm, sure…'' She muttered as she sat down on the boy's bed once more, Len not even letting go of her wrist as he was holding onto it very loosely, obviously not trying to hurt her. The girl just smiled weakly at this as she moved her hand to hold onto that of the boy's, feeling her brother tense up at this.

''Do you agree with dad?'' Len asked carefully as he wasn't sure what kind of state his sister was either.

''I…'' Rin let out a big sigh as she had no idea how to answer this question. ''I don't know.''

''Do you think he should go to jail for something like this?'' Len now asked as he didn't want this happening, he'd rather kill himself if that happened.

''…Do you love him?'' Rin decided to ask as she could see her brother looking up at this, sniffing a little as he was still crying. The boy just nodded as he looked at the girl with tearstained eyes. ''Are you sure he loves you just as much?''

Len let out a small chuckle as nodded again. ''He proposed to me.''

''R-really?!'' Rin's eyes shot open once she heard this, her mouth wide as she hadn't expected this at all, was their love really that deep? ''E-err, I'm not sure what to say... Congratulations?''

''Thanks,'' Len said with a weak smile, looking down again. ''I don't think we'll ever able to get married though…''

''How long has this been going on already?'' Rin wondered as the boy turned his gaze back to her, his expression showing slight confusion. ''With the two of you being an actual couple I mean… Since the beginning?''

''N-no… About six months or something by now…'' He muttered as he knew it was kind of a short period of time to ask someone to marry you but he knew he wanted to be with Kaito forever, he knew their love was strong enough.

''Whoa, it's impressive how you've been able to keep all of this quiet for so long.'' Rin let out a small sigh as she smiled at her brother, not really feeling like their father was making the right decision anymore.

''So dad called the police on him right?'' Len asked with a hesitant voice as he just needed to be sure, he wanted to know what was going on.

''He did… They arrested him soon after. The trail is already been going on but they were waiting for you to be awake to also call you in as a witness.'' The girl casually explained as Len could feel tears gushing out of his eyes again, nodding as his body trembled. He could only hope this was a dream, this couldn't be real, right? Why was the world being to cruel to him right now? It was even all Len's fault, Kaito was the one who said the boy was too young. _He_ was the one who had taken drugs and kept on drinking, even though Kaito had told him over and over again it was dangerous and that he shouldn't do it. He felt so stupid…

''I… I'm sorry about everything.'' Rin muttered as she scoot herself a little closer to her brother, gently hugging him as Len was taken aback by this, his mouth open but not knowing what to say. ''I support you, I'm not going to stand in your way if Kaito is the one who makes you happy.''

The boy suddenly realized Rin now of course also knew his first name as their parents must have told her, Len just happy she was saying this as he hugged her back with shaking arms.

''Thank you.'' He said quietly as he still couldn't calm down, he couldn't help but to think of what was going to happen if Kaito would actually go to jail for this. How long would he be stuck for? Was Len never going to see him again?

''There is something else I need to tell you, and it's not great…'' Rin muttered as she let go of the boy, Len letting out a small sigh as he wondered what would be even worse than this…

''Dad flied a restraining order against Kaito… You two are not allowed to see each other until at least the trail is over.'' She said as Len felt his breath stuck in his throat, his eyes big as this was even worse.

''W-why… Why does dad hate me so much?'' Len muttered with a sarcastic smile as he looked down, tears once again streaming down as he wasn't sure how much more he could cry until his body would be empty of tears. ''How am I going to be in court while he's there as well then? I don't understand…''

''I'm not sure, I guess court is an exception.'' She said as the boy let out a sigh once more, pulling up his legs to his face as he hugged them, his tears having stopped. This could have not gone any worse…

* * *

Kaito leaned his head against the wall of his temporary cell, the environment being gray and boring as he was really alone with his thoughts in here. He had no distractions to make him forget about the depressing situation he was in, having lost Len and being accused of rape and all sorts of things.

The older male still had no idea when or if Len was okay, if he'd woken up already or if he was still sleeping. Maybe his father was brainwashing him into thinking Kaito had actually done all of those horrible things to him he was being accused of…

There was only one thing certain: he wasn't about to get out of this without having to move or even if he could continue to live in Japan, his name was all over the news. No one would ever hire him again even if he wasn't found guilty. His family also was shocked to hear the news at first but thankfully weren't as stunned as the boy's parents, in the end sort of supporting him. Kaito wasn't sure why but the reason they were okay with it was probably because they'd met the boy and seen how he and Kaito were together. They didn't believe the claims which was a good thing but Kaito would rather have had that none of this would have ever happened.

He knew it was his own fault, Len and he both knew exactly what they were doing all that time. They knew it wasn't something you should tell everyone, this being the whole reason they didn't. Kaito's violent nature and the boy enjoying this only made things look worse, knowing he was indeed abusive and hurting the blonde but only because he knew Len liked that sort of thing. No one was going to believe that of course, not even if Len was telling them that. His father is too blind with anger he's only going to hear what he wants to hear, everything coming out of his son's mouth that doesn't suit him must have been Kaito brainwashing him.

Kaito looked up as he heard a small cracking noise coming from the door of his cell, it slowly opening as he could see Luka stepping in. He smiled weakly at her as she'd been nothing but good to him up until now, helping him with the trail as she was a lawyer after all. She was wearing a pencil skirt with her black blazer overtop of it as she was also carrying a large suitcase with her, this containing all of the case files.

''Hey.'' She smiled weakly at the blue haired male as she stepped out of the way of the door, silently telling Kaito to walk with her as he did so. It was the last day of the trail as this was the day he was about to be found guilty or not guilty, this really not mattering to him anymore as he was ruined either way. If he was found not guilty he would have to move, city or maybe even country and he would never be able to see Len again. If he was found guilty the same thing would happen, only about ten years later as he would be spending those years stuck in prison.

''So, how are you feeling?'' Luka started as they sat down at a table still within the facility of the prison, Kaito now wearing a nice suit as the pink haired female forced him to do so. He looked down on his sad cup of coffee as he sighed.

''Shitty.'' He said honestly as the woman nodded, not seeming as depressed as the other days he'd seen her. They both knew the case was already kind of lost, Kaito not being accused of things he didn't do, Len's father wasn't lying. They also searched his house and phone as they must have found more than enough evidence to prove this, Kaito wondering why they still hadn't used any of it though in court. ''What's with that look?''

''Len's awake.'' She said shortly as Kaito fell silent for a second, knowing what this meant. They were going to call him in as a witness now, this being their best shot at convincing the jury of Kaito's innocence.

''H-he…'' The older male stuttered as he couldn't feel happier that the boy was finally up, his worries of Len never waking up again washed away. ''That's a relieve.''

''So, I have the list of questions I'll be asking him over here. If there is anything you don't want me to ask you only get once chance to tell me, that's now.'' Luka said with a strict voice as she pushed the paper towards Kaito. The man scanned over it as he found the questions odd but understanding them. He could already tell Len was probably going to have a hard time in the courtroom, if these were the questions Luka were going to ask he didn't want to know what the boy's father was going to ask. He knew his lawyer was going to ask him more than enough things that were horribly humiliating and straight up rude, they having mercy on the boy with these soft questions.

''Its fine.'' The older male said as he didn't find it okay but it just had to be done. The pink haired female nodded as she grabbed the paper back and pushed into a folder. After this she looked over at the older male with a more serious expression, reaching out to grab his hand as he knew she was trying to calm him down, even though he was nervous as hell.

''You'll be seeing him again and it won't be easy but please stay strong and professional. The jury will judge you on these kind of things. Also, I think Takashi saved the best for last, so don't be surprised if he's eager to show what he's found on your phone, okay?'' She said as Kaito let out a big sigh, nodding but hating every single bit about this situation. He just wanted it to be over already, he didn't care at all if he'd be charged or not, he just wanted what was best for Len.

''And for the small positive, I got it.'' She added with a smirk as Kaito knew what this meant, smiling weakly at her as he nodded in approval.

''Let's go, we're going to be late otherwise.'' The pink haired female smiled as Kaito knew she was only pretending to be happy, having to stay strong for her friend as he did appreciate it.

* * *

''There we go.'' Yoko smiled weakly as she straightened the boy's tie, they were about to walk into the courtroom as Len felt like vomiting once again. He knew he was going to see his father again and he was going to see Kaito again. Probably Luka too, maybe even Miku? Would the older male's family be there as well? Would he be facing everyone at once? The thought alone just made him sick…

''Len? Are you ready?'' The boy snapped out of his trance as he heard his sister speaking to him, looking up at her slowly as he noticed she was holding into his hand. He swallowed his fear as he nodded, tightening his grip on Rin's hand as he really didn't want to go but knowing he didn't have a choice.

The doors of the courtroom opened as he was stunned by the bright lights for a second, feeling Rin pulling him in gently as he walked with her. He just looked at the floor and his feet walking as he didn't hear a lot of people talking, was no one here yet? He could feel the girl pulling him into some sort of small side section of the courtroom as there were a few seats there. Their mother, Rin and him now sat down on them as the hard wood underneath his butt was already uncomfortable, did he really have to sit on this for the whole trail?

He looked up slowly as he felt his heart stopping for a moment, immediately staring right into the dark blue eyes he'd gotten to know so every well. Len could feel his eyes watering as he quickly looked down again, not wanting Kaito to see him cry. He had to stay strong now. The boy could feel the time passing by quickly as he just kept staring down, hearing people entering the courtroom as it quickly filled up, it getting more and more noisy until there was a sudden silence. The boy's attention was caught by this as he could see the judge walking up to his seat as everyone was now focused on that.

The blonde took this opportunity to eye the room quickly, seeing that on the opposite side of the judge's seat and so called 'stage' were two tables placed together with benches, all of this looking very fancy and high quality. At these tables were sitting both parties, his father and his lawyer on one side and Luka and Kaito on the other. The boy felt his heart aching again as he eyed the older male, taking in a deep breath with a shaking bottom lip as he looked around the room even further. Behind the blue haired male were multiple seats for the audience, Len being able to tell that Kaito's family had even showed up… He wasn't sure if they looked angry or just plain annoyed to be there, Kaiko looking the most peaceful as none of them looked even close to being in a good mood.

''Court is now in session.'' The judge spoke shortly as everyone was now standing up, Len suddenly noticing this as he hadn't even felt his body moving. He could see everyone sitting down once again as Len did so too, really not trying to stare at Kaito but his eyes just kept on wondering back to the older male.

''This trail will be over after this last session.'' The judge started. ''This means that today the members of the jury will have to give me their verdict at the end. Now may I ask the prosecutor to start with their opening statement, after this the defense will make their opening statement and then we will continue.''

Len swallowed as he could see his father's lawyer standing up, suddenly noticing the bandage placed on his father's cheek as he gave a small smirk at this. ' _Serves you right asshole._ '

''Thank you, your Honor,'' A female with long yellow hair started. ''Good afternoon, ladies and gentleman. My name is Masuda Lily, and I am representing the plaintiff, Kagamine are here today to decide if the defendant, Shion Kaito, is guilty of sexual, verbal and physical assault, drug and alcohol use and the falsifying of legal consent documents to our victim, Kagamine Len.''

The boy felt himself getting sick again as he hadn't thought the list of charges to be this long, his eyes stinging once again as he reached out to grab his sister's hand, feeling her tense up but not moving away. They sat like this as they kept on listening to the female speaking, Len wanting to run up to her and punch her in the jaw as well but keeping himself from doing so.

''This took place on a period of time from the 17th of February until the 6th of November. We will provide audio and video footage that show that Mister Shion used violence and verbal abuse towards the victim. In addition, we will call in witnesses who have been dealing with the victim and the victim himself. Ladies and gentleman of the jury, the victim is still just a boy, not even of legal age yet. At the conclusion of this trial, it is my hope that in the interests of justice you will find that the defendant is guilty and responsible for the harm that was caused to this young man. Thank you very much.''

Once she was done she sat down again, Len now letting out a big sigh as he made sure not to make too much noise with this, the courtroom being very quiet and not wanting any more eyes on him than there already were. He could see Luka now standing up as he wondered what she had prepared, knowing it was going to be hard to go up against his father as the events Lily just described were still true, the only difference being that Len didn't mind any of it. No one was going to believe him anyway...

''Good afternoon, ladies and gentleman. My name is Megurine Luka, and it is my privilege to represent Shion Kaito in this case before you today. You have heard the claims of the prosecutor, Mister Kagamine, explain what he hopes will be proven, but the prosecutor did not tell you all the facts.''

The boy could feel that the pink haired woman was really trying her best at this, finding her words pretty convincing and not straight up rude like the blonde woman was. He let out a relieved sigh as he felt like Luka was up for the job, her face looking determined as she really wished them the best.

''The relationship in between my client and the victim is just like any normal relationship, the only thing different would be their age difference. Nothing Mister Shion has ever done to Kagamine Len was without his consent. We have video footage to show that the claims that are made are untrue. In addition we will call in witnesses who are friends or acquaintances of the victim and the victim itself. We would ask you to keep an open mind and listen to all the evidence but especially to the victim himself as he only just joined us today. Thank you very much.''

''Thank you both, now for the evidence the prosecutor is up first.'' The judge said without showing a single emotion of liking one better, Len knowing it was his job but this really confusing him. The yellow haired lady nodded as she stood once again, looking down at her paper.

''I would like to add a piece of evidence that shows the abusive nature of Mister Shion, now playing audio file 2.'' Lily said as the boy suddenly felt a hint of nervousness returning, immediately turning his head to look at the blue haired male as he could see Kaito's face was just blank. How could he be so calm? What was wrong with him?!

'' _Is this all you've got?''_ The older male's voice could be heard, filling up the courtroom loudly as the boy could feel his eyes getting big, already knowing what kind of audio this was…

'' _Well I tried at least, can't you give me credit for that?''_ Len's voice could now be heard.

'' _I can give you credit right inside of your skull if you prefer.''_ The teacher spoke as there was a small silence after this.

'' _Whatever…''_ The boy said with a somewhat disappointed voice.

''This man was supposed to be teaching him but instead he is threatening him because he didn't finish his homework.'' Lily said with a very small smile as Len had to clench his jaw at this, that bitch of woman was enjoying this! The boy quickly eyed the people sitting in the jury booth as he could see their faces looking a little shocked, probably not having heard any of this yet. He squeezed his sister's hand a little tighter as he really didn't like this.

''Next I would like to add video footage. This is partly censored for the victim's privacy so the imagery might be a little odd. Now playing tape 2.'' The yellow haired female said as Len felt his breath stuck in his throat at this. ' _Oh fuck no…_ '

The lights in the room dimmed a little as the large screen behind the judge now turned on, Len feeling his face turning dark red as he was now looking directly into his own eyes. He could feel his breathing speeding up as he already knew what was going to be shown on this large screen, for everyone to see… He turned his gaze down as he really couldn't stand to watch this, thankfully only his face and the top of his shoulders showing but it still being extremely humiliating.

'' _Tell me Len, are you a good boy?''_ Kaito's voice could be heard through the room as Len had to hold back an embarrassed yelp at this, squeezing his eyes shut as he just wanted this to be over already.

'' _I am.''_ Len could hear his own voice echo through the room as he just wanted to die somewhere in a hole already, his bottom lip starting to tremble as he just pulled his hands up to his ears.

'' _Are you an obedient little bitch?''_ Kaito's voice now asked as the boy on the screen just smiled at this.

'' _I am.''_ He said again as after this a hand of the man behind the camera came in view, now grabbing the boy's face gently as he pushed his thumb inside of the boy's mouth. The blonde didn't seem to mind as he didn't even move, letting the finger in his mouth play with his tongue as he kept on staring into the camera.

'' _Very good.''_ The hand that was playing with the boy's mouth now grabbed his chin roughly, Len letting out a small surprised gasp at this as his eyes turned away from the camera, now looking up probably into the man's eyes.

'' _Who owns you?''_ Kaito's voice now sounded more deep and rough as Len used to love that voice, it now making him cringe as he knew everyone was listening, his family, Kaito's family and even strangers!

'' _Only you Sensei.''_ The boy on the screen said obediently as Len really couldn't take this anymore, his body trembling as his hands to his ears were really doing nothing.

'' _Good boy.''_ Kaito's voice said as this was the last thing before the video stopped, the boy letting out a deep breath as he was glad it was over, even though the damage had already been done. He looked up as he could see Kaito still sitting there with his blank expression, not even looking at him at all. Did he hate him suddenly? Len thought Kaito would be happy to see him or at least a little moved. But instead he hadn't seen any sort of emotion on him yet…

''This only shows how possessive Mister Shion is, having brainwashed the victim into thinking he so called 'owns' him.'' Lily said with the same stern expression as Len knew there was more, this couldn't be the only thing she was going to show.

''Lastly I'd like to add another video, this part taken from the same long piece of footage.'' Lily said as the lights dimmed again, Len's face flushing dark again as he had no idea what they were going to show now but remembering what Kaito had filmed him doing that day in the woods… This couldn't be much better than what they just showed.

'' _S-shut up.''_ Len's voice sounded through the courtroom as the boy looked at the screen, his eyes widening as he already knew what was going to happen.

'' _Excuse me?''_ The tone Kaito was speaking with sounded rougher instead of the more husky voice he'd been using in the clip they showed only a few seconds ago.

'' _I said, shut up.''_ The boy repeated as he was looking into the lens with a more irritated expression, even Len being able to tell that his own face wasn't convincing anyone as he was watching himself.

After the blonde had said this Kaito's hand came in view, slapping Len's cheek as the boy jerked his head to the side while letting out a small yelp. Suddenly the video stopped as the boy felt a little annoyed by this, knowing this wasn't everything as they were stopping just at the right time, at least for what his father wanted. If they would have just continued for a few more seconds… They could have seen Len turning his head back to the camera with a smirk as this would prove he didn't mind it.

''I would like to object.'' Luka suddenly stood from her seat as she spoke with a clear and loud voice, getting everyone's attention.

''Permitted.'' The judge stated shortly, the yellow haired woman showing a hint of irritation as she was still standing, now looking at the pink haired woman.

''I'd like to show my version of the same video.'' Luka said as Len felt a small chuckle in his throat, keeping himself from letting it out but loving the fact that he and Luka were on the exact same page.

The lights dimmed once again as the video restarted, the boy's face again showing on the screen with the same fake annoyed expression. After Kaito slapping Len's cheek again the video didn't stop, the blonde turning his head back towards the camera with a smirk on his face.

'' _You like being slapped in the face now too?''_ The older male's voice sounded like he was smirking too. _''What am I going to do with you…''_

Right at this point the video stopped as Len quickly eyed the jury, all of them looking pretty confused as they probably hadn't had any physical evidence of the boy actually liking any of this yet.

''That was all, thank you.'' Luka said with a smile as she said down again. Len could tell the yellow haired woman was pissed as her face showed a clear fake smile.

''I'd like to call in our first witness now.'' She said while looking at the judge. ''Please step forward Kagamine Rin.''

Len felt himself stiffen as he hadn't expected this, why out of all people were they calling her? He turned his head to look at his twin, her face having a blank expression on it as she let go of her brother's hand. She walked over to the testimony box that was right next to the judge, also slightly higher than the floor.

The girl took in a deep breath as she gazed at her father and then to his lawyer, the woman smiling at her but Rin knowing she was about to be a rude bitch to her with the questions she was going to ask.

''Can I call you Rin? Is that okay with you?'' The yellow haired female started as the girl just nodded, a little nervous but determined to not let Lily bend her words into making the jury think that Kaito was actually guilty of all of these crimes… He couldn't be.

''How would you describe your brother before mister Shion came to teach you?'' She asked as the girl felt like all eyes were now on her, every word that came out of her mouth had to be chosen carefully. She couldn't mess this up.

''Len was… Mean. He chased away every homeschool teacher we ever had before mister Shion came.'' She said with confidence, not being able to look at her brother as she said this.

''In what way did he chase away your teachers? How was he mean?'' Lily asked with a slight smile, Rin not really understanding any of this.

''He would neglect to do his homework or would put things in our teachers drinks.'' She said shortly as she didn't really know what else he did but not really wanting to know either.

''That is indeed mean.'' The yellow haired female stated shortly. ''And after mister Shion came this all ended, right?''

''That's correct.'' Rin said as she could feel her body already getting tired, the adrenaline rushing through her making standing up hard.

''Because mister Shion used violence instead of any normal teaching methods, right?'' Lily said with the same voice as Rin had to bite her tongue from making her say anything to the woman she shouldn't be saying.

''I have no idea, mister Shion has never touched or scolded me.'' Rin said with full confidence as this was almost true, the man only having touched of scolded her when she was really pushing the limits. She was sure if she would study normally Kaito would be nice to her.

''That's good to hear.'' Lily said with a fake smile as Rin could tell she was disappointed the girl hadn't fallen for her trap. The woman gazed down at her paperwork for a moment before looking up at the girl again.

''I'll now be discussing evidence piece 3.'' The female said as all of the members of the jury, the judge and even Kaito and Luka moved their papers to find the paper she was talking about. ''This is a blood test mister Kagamine had done to the victim at the 15th of July. These tests reveal the use of illegal substances.''

Rin wasn't sure what the woman was getting at as she didn't know anything of him using, why was she bringing this up?

''Do you remember what happened to make your father have each of you take these blood tests?'' Lily said with a lower voice, Rin's eyes getting big as she now understood.

''E-err… I-I do.'' She muttered as she looked at the judge, the man not even moved by any of this.

''Please tell us what happened that night.'' Lily pushed again as Rin knew she was obligated to answer, she needed to tell them and it had to be the truth…

''I... Len came into my room and got bitten by a rat… We'd noticed the animals in our house a while ago but we hadn't done that much about them.'' She said as this was the truth.

''And what was your brother doing in your room that night?'' The yellow haired woman asked as Rin really had to stop beating around the bush now, she couldn't deny it anymore…

''I found out he wasn't at his friend's house that weekend and he got really mad... H-he told me to keep quiet about it while sitting down on my body with a pair of scissors in his hand.'' The girl said with a regretful face as she looked at her brother, the boy just smiling weakly as he knew she had to say it.

''So your brother threatened you with scissors? Is that correct?'' Lily repeated as this only hurt more, Rin letting out a breath as she nodded. ''That was all.''

The girl was a little baffled by this as she nodded with a confused expression, looking at the pink haired woman as she was now standing. Was she going to ask her questions as well? Len knew her, right? She must be nice.

''Can I call you Rin too?'' She asked as the girl nodded, already feeling a little more at ease with the woman, her smile feeling genuine unlike that of her father's lawyer. ''Has anything like that with the scissors happened before or later again?''

''No, never.'' Rin said with a smile as she felt relieved she could say this.

''Would you say that your brother has been behaving better ever since mister Shion came to teach?'' She asked with still the same smile, Rin was able to tell she wasn't about to ask her any unpleasant questions.

''Yes, much better. We've become much closer too, that incident with the scissors really surprised me. Usually he's nice.'' Rin decided to add as she really didn't want the jury to think Len was crazy, this making Kaito probably more suspicious as well.

''So if I were to say that mister Shion coming into your brother's life has changed him for the better you would agree?'' She asked as the girl nodded again, smiling brightly at this as the pink haired female did so too. ''That were all my questions, thank you very much Rin.''

The girl just gave a small nod as she very slowly made her way out of the box, understanding she was allowed to sit back down as she walked over to her brother. The second she did this she grabbed the boy's hand again, squeezing it tightly as all of her nerves were now all let out at once, her body almost collapsing in her seat. She could feel the boy petting her back lightly as she smiled at him, seeing his expression still had that same weak smile on it.

''Now for the next witness, I'd like to call in Shion Akaito.'' She said as Rin stiffened at this, wondering who this was as she could also see her mother and father looking up at this, confused. She could see a man with red hair walking up to the testimony box as he looked oddly familiar to Kaito. They had the same last name, so they must be family? For some reason Rin could see her father's expression changing into a more baffled one as he now turned to look at Len. What was he getting at? Rin was too lost in thought that she'd already missed the first part of them talking, the yellow haired woman already starting her questions.

''When did you become aware of your brothers relationship?'' She asked as the man let out a small scoff, probably because he was annoyed by the whole thing as he didn't look too happy to be in the box.

''I dunno… Somewhere around July I think?'' He answered with the same irritated voice.

''And you didn't think anything of it?'' Lily asked.

''He first introduced Len as his girlfriend and told us he was 21 so no, not really.'' He said as Len let out a small sigh, looking down as he thought back of the family gathering. It was a fun weekend for as long as it lasted, the last day not being great but still having some nice memories.

''When did you find out the truth?'' The female asked as Len really just decided to ignore everyone's reactions at all of it, knowing he was going to have a hard time focusing on what they were saying otherwise.

''A few days after meeting him.'' Akaito said honestly as he didn't sound that annoyed anymore, now more serious as he turned to look at the boy. Len quickly turned his gaze down as he couldn't stand to look anyone who was standing in that box in the eye, it felt too weird.

''On the 16th of July you were staying in a hotel, is that correct?'' Lily now asked as the red haired male already knew where she was going with this, his face now turning into a sad smile as he nodded.

''I was there for work a few days.'' He said with the same expression.

''There was a noise complaint made of the room you were staying in,'' She started as Akaito wanted to speak up and explain but the woman didn't let him. ''The audio that will be played now is the person who called the reception desk. Now playing audio file 1.''

Len's eyes shot open as he didn't think this could get any more embarrassing than it already was, Lily only proving him wrong. He looked at the red haired male as he could see Akaito staring back at him, both their faces showing the same worried expression as the audio now filled the room.

'' _Hello, reception, how can I-''_ A polite man started the conversation as he was soon cut off by the man on the other end shouting into the phone.

'' _I'd like to make a noise complaint!''_ He shouted loudly as the sound of something banging against the wall and light moaning could be heard in the background. Len felt his face flushing as he knew this was his voice that everyone was hearing right now. He turned his head very slowly to look at Kaito as he could still see his emotionless face just staring straight into nothingness, was this really not doing anything to him?

'' _I understand sir, I'll make sure to send-''_ The polite man said as he was again cut off by the man on the other end.

'' _Please do, and make it quick! Just listen to all of this!''_ The man said as he probably turned the phone now to the wall, the sounds that were only present in the background now getting much louder as Len could even make out words. His face flushed even darker as he snapped his gaze down to this lap, why was all of this just being played without his permission? Why was it okay to let everyone hear this?!

'' _F-fuck yes, you love getting fucked h-hard, don't you?!''_

The red haired male's voice could now be heard as Len looked at Akaito, his face telling everyone that he felt very ashamed and humiliated by all of this.

'' _I-I do! Please fuck my ass up so hard!''_

Len let out an embarrassed sigh as he pulled his hands up to his forehead, he couldn't take this anymore… Thankfully the call ended soon as the courtroom was once more filled with silence, everyone clearly shocked by the sounds as nobody had said anything yet.

''Did you have sex with the victim?'' Lily asked straight up at the red haired male let out a harsh sigh, looking down as he was clearly ashamed.

''I did,'' He said, quickly looking up. ''But only once.''

''I'll now be discussing evidence piece 5.'' Lily said as she completely ignored Akaito's last words. ''This is a police statement about four unnamed people who picked up because they were unable to speak or function properly. Later the two men that were in the group admitted to cocaine use. They were released with a fine.''

''What are you saying, Miss Masuda?'' The judge wondered as Len already knew what she was talking about sadly.

''The people who were picked up didn't have ID's on them but there is a detailed description of all of them matching the victim, the defendant, and his brother and sister.'' She said with a small smile on her face. ''I quote: ''Male one: short dark blue hair, glasses, about 6 feet tall, muscular build, estimated age mid-twenties. Male two: short dark red hair, about 6 feet tall, muscular build, estimated age late twenties. Female one: short dark blue hair, about 5'7 feet tall, slight muscular build, estimated age early twenties. Female two: shoulder length blonde hair, about 5'4 feet tall, chubby build, estimated age twenty.''

There was a small silence as Lily didn't speak for a small few seconds, quickly eyeing Akaito's expression before continuing. The red haired male was just staring down as he felt kind of ashamed now, knowing that this was his own fault.

''And I also quote a section from the script that was taken when they were questioning the two men. 'The names they wrote down were: Shion Akaito and Kaito. After this they told me the two females were a sister and girlfriend of them'. I don't think I need much more evidence than this.'' Lily said as she looked back up to the red haired male. ''The weekend that all of you were to meet year family you got out in the woods and did cocaine together, is that correct?''

''Yes…'' He said slowly. Len looked up to see his sister staring at him with a somewhat flushed expression, almost as if she was asking him if all of this was true. The boy just nodded as he couldn't even put up his weak smile anymore.

''Have you ever seen your brother physically or mentally abuse the victim?'' She asked as if nothing had happened. The red haired male was quiet again for a short while as he clearly had trouble answering this.

''Only once.'' He said with a sigh as he wasn't happy with this answer himself but knowing he had to tell the truth.

''What happened?'' Lily asked as she was almost enjoying this torment, making Len absolutely nuts as he just wanted to grab the nearest sharp object and launch it at her.

''They were arguing and Kaito hit him.'' He answered as Len could see some of the jury members writing something down at this, his eyes widening once again as he didn't feel like this was going to end well at this rate…

''That was all.'' Lily said with a smile as she sat back down, Luka now getting up as she smiled at the red haired male. They knew each other pretty well, Luka having been friends with Kaito for a long time as she'd also seen him quite a lot of times.

''When did you find out about the victims real age?'' She asked with a gentle voice.

''A few weeks after we met, Kaito told me later when I asked him as I wanted to know for sure since we… Slept together.'' He said as he was clearly uncomfortable.

''Has anything been happening in between you and the victim ever since?'' Luka asked as Len was relieved that the pink haired woman was asking these questions, this making everything a little less odd and maybe even logical to the jury.

''No, I haven't seen him since July.'' Akaito answered truthfully as the pink haired woman nodded at this.

''Would you say the relationship in between your brother and the victim is unhealthy? Or more so, abusive?'' She asked as the red haired male shook his head.

''No, they're just like any other couple.'' He said with a small smile even.

''Thank you for your time.'' Luka said with a slight smile as she sat back down, Akaito now walking back to his seat as the testimony box was once again empty.

''Now for final witness I'd like to call in the victim himself, Kagamine Len.'' Lily said as she was standing up again, Len feeling his body starting to tremble when he heard those words. He nodded slightly as he let go of his sister's hand, getting up as he carefully walked over to the testimony box, biting his tongue hard as he could feel Kaito's presence, now being closer to him than he'd probably would be for a long time as this made him really sad… This could even be the last time he'd see him…

* * *

 **This chapter is a two part, for the people who didn't get that. I'll upload the next part as soon as possible.**


	38. Court Is Now In Session: Part Two

Len stepped into the box as he immediately grabbed into the front of it, having to hold onto something to keep his hands and body from shaking. He looked up slowly as he gazed at his father's lawyer, the woman having that annoying evil smirk on her face as he could already tell she wasn't about to let him go off with as easy questions.

''Can I call you Len?'' She asked as the boy could feel anger build up inside of him, frowning his eyebrows together as he shook his head.

''Mister Kagamine it is then.'' She said as Len had to hold back a scoff. ''Your father told me that you're very good at lying so I just want to make sure you remember that speaking the truth here is very important. You realize that lying in court is a crime, right?''

''Yes.'' Len said with a harsh and irritated voice, letting out a sigh as he crossed his arms to make it look like he wasn't as nervous as he actually was.

''Perfect.'' The female seemed pleased by this as she continued her irritating questioning. ''How are you doing?''

''Fine.'' Len almost hissed at the female as he had no idea why she would ask a question like that.

''After having been in a small coma for almost two weeks you must still be tired, am I right?'' she asked as the boy didn't even answer, knowing this didn't matter anyway. ''Why were you in hospital?''

''Because… I had too much to drink while also taking drugs.'' Len said as he looked down, knowing this sounded really bad.

''Where were you when that happened?'' Lily asked as Len let out a small sigh.

''At Kaito's place.'' He said. ''He didn't know about me taking the drugs though, I did that by myself. After I told him he tried to get me to drink water but I refused and started throwing up. I don't remember what happened after that.''

''Please give me a list of all the sorts of drugs that you've used up until now.'' Lily said as she ignored what the boy had just said, this really annoying the boy as he was already in a bad mood because of all of this.

''Weed, ecstasy and cocaine.'' Len said with an irritated voice. ''And alcohol, if that counts too.''

''Who provided this for you?'' She asked with a smile as took a deep breath in, really having to hold himself back from scoffing at the woman.

''Kaito did.'' He answered. ''But he didn't let me at first, it took some convincing.''

''I can already see that you have a handy explanation for everything. Please answer with just 'yes' or 'no' to the following questions.'' The yellow haired woman said as Len's mouth fell open at this, looking at the judge with a baffled expression.

''Can she do that?'' He asked as he really didn't like this, the judge just nodding as Len could already tell this wasn't going to be pleasant.

''Has mister Shion ever hit you?'' The woman asked as she was not even looking at the boy, probably having a whole list of these questions as Len squeezed his eyebrows together in irritation.

''Yes.'' He answered with anger.

''Has mister Shion ever pulled your hair?'' She asked as Len let out a sigh.

''Yes.''

''Has mister Shion ever kicked you?''

''Yes.''

''Has mister Shion ever belittled or scolded you?''

''Yes.''

''Has mister Shion ever sent you lewd photographs?''

''Yes.''

''Has mister Shion ever made you wear certain clothes?''

''Yes.''

''Has mister Shion ever spanked you?''

''Yes.''

''Has mister Shion ever filmed you while performing sexual acts?''

''Yes.''

''Has mister Shion ever frightened you?''

''…Yes.'' This last question was especially hard to answer as he really didn't want it to be true but is was, back that time when he thought he was about to get raped by the man really having scared him.

''Thank you, now we can get back to the normal questioning.'' Lily said with a smile as she clearly was very pleased by all this, Len just feeling like he'd just assured Kaito of prison sentence. He bit his tongue hard on the inside of his mouth to keep himself from collapsing into a depressed mess, his eyes already starting to sting. He was wondering what kind of expression Kaito had on but Len couldn't bare himself to look at the older male right now.

''In mister Shion's house we found a gun as shown on the image on evidence piece 7.'' The yellow haired woman started again as Len's eyes widened at this, his memory of that night flashing back into his mind as he could feel his breathing speeding up. ''Together with this we also found footage that shows the victim and two unknown men. After a small ten minutes they start struggling and one of them points a gun at the victim.''

Len could hear his parents and sister letting out a loud gasp at this, even the boy's father now looking down with big eyes as he clearly had no knowledge of this.

''This results in the victim having to perform a forced sexual act to one of the men but manages to grab the gun. What happens after this will now be shown on the screen. Now playing tape 1.''

The room turned dark once again as Len felt really sick all of a sudden, really not wanting to relive this moment as he was now forced to. The screen turned on as the imagery was thankfully not very clear and without any sound. Len could be shown pointing the gun at the man as you couldn't tell their expressions from this angle, it facing Len and clearly showing his enraged face. He was still wearing the dress and had make-up on his face as this only made it more humiliating.

The boy then lowered the gun to the floor as he pulled the trigger and shot once, making a hole in the floor as small pieces of wood flew up. He put the gun back to the men as his mouth was now moving but nothing could be heard, the video really not looking very dramatic like this as the boy had remembered it. After this the man in front of the door was smashed against the wall by the door slamming open, Kaito now stepping in as Len kept his pose. You couldn't really see what the blue haired male was doing but being able to tell he wasn't going easy on the guy. After this he stood from his spot as he made his way over to the man that was still standing there, grabbing his collar and saying something to him.

He let go of the man as he was clearly scared to death, grabbing the other man and making his way out. The older male turned himself around after watching the man leave for a small while, the blonde suddenly snapping out of his trance as his body tensed up. Len dropped the gun with the same pace his body hit the floor, Kaito running up to him and going in for a hug, only for the boy to stop him by slapping him in the face. After this the video stopped as Len could finally feel tears dripping down his face, not being able to hold back anymore after seeing this. He could feel that gun to his head he'd already felt once before, that disgusting smell those men always had as this almost made him puke.

''I understand that this must be difficult to see.'' Lily said as the boy snapped out of his trance, suddenly noticing all the eyes on him again as he didn't even care anymore. He didn't say anything as he really had no idea what she wanted with this, why did she have to show that? Why did everyone have to know that happened?

''It wasn't your first time having a gun to your head, right?'' The yellow haired woman now asked as Len could feel something inside of him snapping, gritting his teeth as he let out a harsh sigh at this.

''Why does everyone here need to know this?!'' He shouted at her with a furious tone.

''Your first homeschool teacher, Yowane Haku.'' Lily just said as the boy let out a harsh sarcastic laugh at this, his tears now streaming down as his whole body was now shaking.

''Of course you're also going to mention that…'' The boy said sarcastically.

''You were only 13 years old, she sexually abused you for months and never told anyone. When you finally do decide to tell someone they point a gun to your head and force themselves on you once again.'' Lily now stated as Len was now just looking at her with a blank expression, being able to tell everyone in the audience was shocked by this as the room was dead silent except for the boy's sobs.

''Is everything I said just now true?'' The woman asked as this only made it worse for Len, letting out another sarcastic chuckle with his tears still dripping down as he nodded.

''I have here the therapists report, evidence piece 2.'' She started. ''The victim's parents hired a therapist as they were concerned about their son's wellbeing, as any normal parent would be. In this report she describes very clearly and I quote: ' _In some cases rape victims tent to grasp onto the idea of the abuse. This means in whatever manner they were raped they hold onto as a way of coping with the trauma'_.''

The woman now looked up at the boy with a strict expression as Len could feel his whole body stiffen at this, his eyes now wide as he already knew what she was doing, this was not good…

''This is why you're defending mister Shion, you think that you're in love but really it's just you coping of your past trauma, and now with this trauma as everything is happening again.'' She said with a harsh voice, Len seeing the jury members writing down a lot of things at this as he could feel his heart stopping at this. This couldn't be happening, why was she being so mean? So horrible? So cruel?

''That's not true!'' Len shouted as he couldn't take this anymore, his gaze now turning towards Kaito as he felt time slowing down at this, his whole body feeling numb as he could see the older male's expression was still blank, his face straight as the only thing he could see were his red eyes, small tears in the corners of them as Len couldn't stand anymore. He could feel his legs giving out as he fell to the floor of the testimony box, tears still streaming down as he felt worse than the day he decided to walk off that cliff.

''No further questions from the prosecutor are permitted.'' The judge's voice suddenly could be heard as the boy still felt nowhere near good enough to stand up, his body just too weak. He looked up at the judge as he seemed like a reasonable man.

''C-can… Can my sister be in here with me?'' He asked as he tried to have a clear voice, it still cracking as his throat hurt from all the crying. The judge nodded as he looked away, probably to Rin as he waved at the girl to come in.

Len felt relieved as he saw his sister walking into the box, gently grabbing his arm as she pulled him up. She wiped his face dry with a tissue she'd brought with her as Len smiled at her, swallowing as he already could feel his body calming down. He turned to look at the pink haired female as he noticed her already standing up, her face gentle as usual.

''The prosecutor is convinced that the victim is only coping with his trauma but I have evidence that proves otherwise.'' She said as the room turned dark once again, Len and Rin both looking at the screen as Kaito's face came in view. He looked like he just woke up, his hair all messy and not wearing his glasses. It was clear he was filming himself with his phone as you could see that his shoulders were bare and he was laying down on his pillow.

''Now playing tape 3.'' Luka smiled.

As the tape started light piano music also did, it sounding really sad but in a lovely way. Len wasn't sure if this was meant to be help him or to make him cry once again as he could see Kaito's face lightly bobbing up and down at the beats of the music, his eyes closed. Suddenly the older male opened his mouth as the most beautiful sound came out, Len feeling his eyes widening as he squeezed his sister's hand tight.

'' _Moshimo kimi ga sarawarete toraerareta toshitara, kanarazu tachimukau yo kimi o sukuu tame ni. Ibara no mori nante sa nante koto nai darou, kimi ga kurushimu no dake wa taerarenai kara.''_

 _If you were to be kidnapped and taken away from me,_ _without fail, I will fight with all I have to save you. A briar wood is nothing to me, because I simply can't bear to see you suffer._

Kaito's voice sounded genuine and clear, his face showing a small smile while he was singing. _  
_

'' _Suki da yo.''_

 _I love you._

Len could feel his face heating up as the camera moved down from Kaito's face, the blonde now coming in view as he was sleeping soundly against the older male's chest. The blanket was thankfully covering his body as only his arm and shoulders were left bare, his head down on the older male's bare chest. _  
_

'' _Bara no you ni utsukushii kimi ni sasageru ai no uta. Tsuyoku nante narenakute mo tada kimi no soba ni itai.''_

 _This is a song of love I dedicate to you whose beauty rivals that of roses. Even if I can't become stronger I just want to stay by your side._

The boy had to take a deep breath as he felt his legs starting to tremble once again, this song really hitting him hard as it sounded so lovely, so real.

'' _Moshimo kimi ga arasoi ni makikomareta toshitara, boku wa sono naka ni tobikomi kimi o nogeshitai.''_

 _If you were to be involved in a conflict, I will jump right into the middle of it to let you get away._

Len very slowly turned his head to look at Kaito, his eyes widening as he could see his lips moving with the voice that was coming out of the sound boxes. The older male was looking directly into the boy's eyes while he also moved his lips at the next sentence, Len's eyes getting even bigger at this as he could feel tears fill them up again.

'' _Setsunai hodo suki.''_

 _I love you to the point it pains me._

'' _Bara no you ni utsukushii kimi ga kanaderu ai no oto. Unmei ga dou narou tomo, tada kimi o mamoritai.''_

 _The timbres of love you create are as beautiful as roses. No matter what fate has in store for us, I just want to protect you._

'' _Hana yori mo, tori yori mo, utsukushiku karen na kimi. Shiawase de irareru you ni, tada kimi o mamoritai.''_

 _More than flowers, more than birds, are you beauty and sweetness. For you to be surrounded in happiness, I just want to protect you._

'' _Kimi no subete o mamoru yo.''_

 _I will protect everything you have._

At the last few notes of the piano music that was still playing Len couldn't keep his emotions in check anymore, knowing he shouldn't but his body moving at its own. He let go of his sister's hand as the lights were now very slowly brightening up the room again, everyone baffled by the sight in front of them as it was dead quiet except for the boy's sobbing.

Len was now hugging the older male tight as this felt like the best feeling in the world, the feeling of his head against Kaito's chest, the sound of his heart beating right into his ear and the loving scent he'd gotten to know so well. He was in heaven for the split second it took Kaito to realize that the boy was hugging him, the older male quickly standing up as his chair was pushed backwards at this, hitting the floor. Len let out a small yelp as he could feel the blue haired male disappearing as he fell to the floor as well, being able to catch himself just in time.

His eyes were big as he was still crying, the tears blurring his vision but being able to tell he was now staring down at Kaito's shoes. He reached out with shaking hand to grab onto Kaito's leg as he could see the older male quickly moving away from him. Len felt his breath stuck in his throat as he couldn't feel like this was reality anymore, did Kaito hate him now?

The boy looked up very slowly as he could see the blue haired male looking down at him with a fake smile, his eyes also teared up as his bottom lip was slightly trembling.

''Y-you're… We're not supposed to touch each other.'' He said with a shaking voice as Len let out a harsh sigh, his eyes staring up at the older male as he really didn't know what to say at this. He could feel his heart breaking time after time again as this one hurt the most, he couldn't take this…

''I… I s-see…'' Len stuttered while getting up. He looked at the jury members with his crying face as he could see that they were all very shocked by the whole situation. He very slowly walked back to the testimony box where his sister was still standing, her face shocked and her eyes wide. The boy just sighed as he wiped his nose with his arm, looking at the pink haired female with a new kind of determination.

''Ask me anything.'' He said as Luka nodded, her face just as baffled as that of all the others in the room Kaito picked up his chair as he said down again, the woman looking down at her papers as she searched for the next question.

''R-right.'' The pink haired female stuttered. ''Has mister Shion has ever forced you to perform sexual acts?''

''No.'' Len stated quickly as he didn't even feel sadness anymore, not after what just happened. He just felt empty, he didn't feel his heart beating or the blood rushing through his veins, he didn't have any more thoughts or wants. ''None of the times was without my consent.''

''Do you agree with me when I say that mister Shion has lied to you all of those months? Do you agree with me when I say he doesn't really love you and is just using your body?''

''No.'' Len said with a straight face as he let his eyes very quickly snap towards Kaito, seeing if he had any sort of reaction at this. He didn't, sadly. He just kept staring into nothingness like he'd been doing all this time…

''Why were you drinking and using that night two weeks back?'' Luka asked at the boy was quiet for a second at this, looking down as he quickly grabbed his sister's hand again.

''We were… Celebrating.'' The boy muttered as he suddenly felt his face flushing, his heart beating again as he couldn't stand how Kaito could make him go from dead inside to alive within a second.

''What were you celebrating?'' The pink haired woman asked with a small smile as Len did so too, looking at Luka as he actually wanted to see his father's expression while he said this. He turned his head towards at the man with a big smile as he couldn't help but wanting to rub this in his face.

''Kaito proposed to me and I said yes.'' He said as he could see his father's eyes turn big, his mouth hanging open slightly as Len couldn't help but chuckle at this.

''Thank you very much Len, that were all my questions.'' Luka said with a smile as she sat down again, the boy now feeling better as well as he still couldn't bare himself to look at Kaito again. He could hear the jury members writing things down as he made his way back to his seat, Rin pulling him with her as they sat back down.

''Now the members of the jury will have one hour to decide their verdict. Until this time everyone if free to leave the courtroom but will be expected back within that time period.'' The judge said as everyone was already making their way to leave, the boy now seeing officers walking into the courtroom and escorted Kaito together with Luka out of the area. The boy felt himself letting out a harsh sigh at this as he also got up, making his way to leave as well as he just followed his sister to the main hall.

''Here.'' Len looked up as he could see his mother holding up a cup of tea for him, the boy smiling weakly at her as he took it.

''Thanks.'' He muttered as he kept looking down, feeling his sister's and mother's eyes on him.

''Was everything said in there true? About the gun? About Kaito proposing to you?'' Yoko couldn't help but ask, the boy looking back up as he nodded at her, his face looking very pale as his eyes were red.

''Len?''

There was a sudden high pitched voice the boy came to know so well as he smiled at the sound, not having seen her sitting in the audience but knowing she had been watching. He turned himself around as he gazed at the turquoise haired girl, her face showing empathy as he reached out with his hand to her, gesturing her to sit next to him.

''E-ehm…'' Yoko stuttered as Rin was also looking up surprised at this, both of them not knowing who this mysterious girl was as the boy hugged her.

''I'm so sorry…'' Miku muttered as she sat down on the boy's chair, Len sitting down on half of it as the girl sat down on the other half.

''It's okay, it's my own fault after all.'' He said with a weak smile as he took a sip of his tea. He noticed his family's confused expressions as he let out a small chuckle.

''This is Miku, a good friend of mine.'' Len said with a smile as his mother just nodded at this, Rin still a little confused. The girl was about to say something as her mouth was immediately shut again, a certain energetic red haired female interrupting her as her eyes turned big at this.

''Hello!'' She almost shouted with a smile on her face, Len tensing up at this voice as he already knew who this was.

''How nice to finally meet you, my name is Akane!'' The woman said as she grabbed ahold of Yoko's hand, shaking it intensely as the boy's mother was very confused by the whole situation.

''Ehm, am I supposed to know you?'' She wondered as the red haired female just chuckled, grabbing a chair and sitting down next to Yoko. An older man now also sat down next to her as this was making the situation even weirder.

''I'm Kaito's mother and this is my husband Satoshi.'' She said with a smile as Len felt a little awkward at this, why was this woman interfering with his family? At all the moments she could have chosen, why at a time like this?!

Len could see his mother's mouth hanging open at this as her eyes grew even wider than they were already, quickly looking up to her son as she had no idea what to do with this situation. Len just smiled weakly at her as he shrugged, thinking he couldn't really do anything about it anymore anyway.

''Mom please!'' Len heard another voice behind him as everyone looked up at this once again. ''You do realize this is very awkward right?''

''Why?'' Akane asked with the most innocent expression as she looked at her daughter, the girl just sighing at this. She shook her head as her mother just ignored this, once again rambling on about all sorts of things to the boy's mother as Kaiko smiled at Len.

''How you holding up?'' She asked as the blonde just turned his gaze down, his smile falling.

''I hope they don't…'' Len started as he couldn't finish his sentence, the turquoise haired girl sitting next to him pulling an arm around his shoulders at this.

''We all do.'' She said with a weak smile as she tried to stay positive.

''I… I'm going to pee for a sec.'' Len muttered as he just had to get away from all the people and the talking, not being able to take it right now. He walked down the busy halls to the toilets, seeing an officer standing outside the door of the men's bathroom as Len wondered why this was. It was too busy for the police man to notice him, the boy being short and moving quickly as he walked into the bathroom, letting out a big sigh as it was suddenly very quiet. There was no one here, just like he'd hoped.

He walked over to the sink as he looked at himself in the mirror, his face looked like shit. His eyes were red as his face felt gross and sticky from all the crying. He turned on the tap as he splashed his face with water, washing off the disgusting feeling he'd had back in the courtroom as he just wanted to forget about it all. He wanted Kaito to be found not guilty and run off with him, he didn't want the older male to end up behind bars only because of Len's actions.

Len turned the tap off as he stared down at his hands, feeling tears welling up again in his eyes as he thought back at all the beautiful moments he'd shared with Kaito, all the things he'd learned and the love he'd never felt before from or for anyone. He couldn't lose him, not like this and not now. Not ever…

The boy tensed up as he suddenly heard a gasp behind him, Len not having noticed anyone being in here with him as he looked up in the mirror, his eyes widening immediately as he was now gazing into those dark blue eyes once again. He could feel time standing still for a moment as he was frozen at his spot, not really knowing what to do right now as he knew there was no one in here with them, no one to stop them if they were to touch each other right now.

Len turned himself around as he could immediately see Kaito looking down, his legs starting to walk towards the exit as the boy was faster, grabbing the older male's wrist as he couldn't bare himself to push the boy off him.

''Wait!'' Len shouted as he could feel Kaito freezing in his tracks, still looking down as he knew he shouldn't be doing this. ''Why are you acting like this? Have I done something to make you angry?''

''O-of course not!'' Kaito shouted a little too loudly as he turned around with force, now looking the boy in the eye as he noticed he'd grabbed his shoulders as well. He could see Len's face turning from surprised to a calmer one, his eyes going down from the older male's eyes to his lips, Kaito already being able to tell what he wanted.

''Don't look at me like that…'' Kaito said with pain in his heart as he couldn't take this, the boy really making him want to do things he shouldn't. He let go of Len as he once again turned to make his leave, Len letting out a small irritated growl as the older male could feel something hitting his back hard, his eyes widening as he could feel pain spreading through his spine. He gasped for air as he had no idea what Len had just done but his body suddenly very weak, his legs giving out as he fell to the floor. The blonde let out an ominous chuckle at this as Kaito could feel the boy grabbing his waist, pulling him over to one of the toilet stalls as the blue haired male sensed this wasn't going anywhere good.

''L-Len stop!'' He yelped as the boy pushed him down on the closed toilet bowl, shutting the door and locking it as Kaito just swallowed, not being able to resist the blonde when he was standing in front of him like this after two weeks of not being able to see or touch him.

''You shut that fucking mouth.'' Len said with an annoyed expression as he walked over to the blue haired male, grabbing his face with both his hands as he pressed their lips together, feeling his heart beating fast as they kissed. Kaito's lips felt chapped as he probably hadn't been taking very well care of himself in these past few weeks, the boy only feeling better that he could show him affection once again.

''Whatever they're going to say in there, I'll always be waiting for you.'' Len said as he let go of the older male, seeing Kaito's eyes widening as his eyes filled up with tears. The boy grabbed his glasses as he pulled them up to his head, kissing his tears away as he pulled his arms around his lover's neck.

''I love you.'' He said as he could hear Kaito letting out a small yelp, his body tensing up at this as his tears were now streaming down, wetting the boy's clothes as Len didn't even care. He could feel Kaito grabbing his back as they hugged each other tightly, this maybe the last time they could do so.

The boy let go of the older male as he could hear someone walking into the bathroom, the sound of keys jingling and the heavy footsteps almost immediately telling them that it was the police officer who was waiting outside for Kaito.

''This isn't goodbye.'' Len whispered as he kissed the older male's lips again, quickly pulling himself away from him as he ducked underneath the separation in between the stalls, making his way over to the stall next to that of Kaito's as he knew all of them were empty anyway.

''Time to go.'' The officer said as he knocked on Kaito's stall, the older male flushing the toilet to make it seem like he'd actually used it as he opened the door. He walked out as the officer looked behind the blue haired male into the stall, making sure it was empty as Kaito noticed this, thanking the boy for being smart.

Len could hear the two walking out as the noise of the footsteps slowly decreased, now also making his way out. He walked back to the spot his sister and mother were sitting at as he could see Kaito's family had now gathered around them, Rin smiling and talking to Kaiko and Miku as even his mother looked slightly comfortable with the older male's parents and brother. They all looked up at the boy as he smiled weakly at them, seeing that his tea was still standing on the table but it probably being cold by now.

''They're opening up the courtroom again.'' Yoko said with a weak smile as Len just nodded, gazing down at his down feet as he really didn't want to go in.

''Okay…'' He just muttered as all of them made their way to the courtroom, the blonde holding once again onto his sister's hand as he really just needed some support and love right now, he couldn't take this whole situation. He sat down on the chair in the separated part of the room as he could see that Kaito was already in his seat, Luka next to him. He was looking down with a fake smile as Len just wanted this to be over… He could see the judge sitting down at his seat too as everyone quieted down once more, Len feeling so nervous he could puke.

''Has the jury reached their final verdict?'' The man spoke as he looked at the jury members, an unknown woman stepping forward as she must be the representative of the jury.

''Yes.'' She said as Len unconsciously started squeezing his sister's hand tighter, his heart beating faster and faster in his ears as he felt his stomach turning and growling at this, making his even more nauseous than he already was. He could feel sweat dripping down his forehead as he really couldn't take the tension anymore, he needed to know.

''What have you all agreed upon?'' The judge asked as the woman looked nervous to be here too but spoke with a clear and loud voice, Len feeling his bottom lip trembling as the only sound in the room being the female's voice speaking.

''With the charges and the evidence that we were represented with we've come to the conclusion that the accused,'' She said as Len took in a very deep breath, his eyes wide as they could go now. ''Is guilty.''

' _No, this can't be happening…_ ' Len felt his skin growing cold and his stomach turning in the worst kind of way, tears directly hitting his eyes as he let out a loud gasp, his throat dry as he had no idea how to react to this. The boy could see officers walking towards Kaito as they immediately put his hands behind his back and handcuffed him, his expression still in that same fake smile as he'd been expecting this outcome all long…

''No!'' Len shouted as everyone looked up at this, the blonde stumbling out of the seat he was sitting at as he run up to the older male. He was stopped by his father though, who was now grabbing his waist and making him cease his movements. ''Let me go!''

''Len, stop this already.'' The man said as the boy could see the older male walking away slowly together with the officers, Luka also going with him.

''No! Let go of me!'' He shouted as he squirmed in his father's grip, swinging his arms and legs around and hitting and kicking the man to let him go. ''I fucking hate you, you've been nothing but an asshole to me all my life!''

''Len that's enough!'' He shouted as the boy really felt something snapping inside of him for the second time that day, pulling himself back into the man's grip as he forcefully pushed his knee into the man's crotch. The boy could hear his father letting out a painful grunt as his grip loosened, the boy finally free as he pushed the man away from him.

He run towards the doors where he'd seen Kaito walking out of as there were no officers left in the courtroom to stop him from doing so, slamming the doors open as he looked around, seeing the older male just turning the corner together with Luka and the police officers. He quickly run up to them as he pushed the pink haired female away to the floor, not wanting to hurt her but not having another option right now. He grabbed Kaito's leg at the same time as the blue haired male now also fell down, his nose on the hard wood floor right now as the boy could hear the officers cursing at this.

''Kaito!'' He shouted as the older male was pulled up by an officer, Len being pulled away from him by another. Len could see the older male's face now having changed from its fake smile to a sad gloomy expression, his eyes wide and teary as he started at the boy.

''Len…'' He muttered quietly as he couldn't say any more, the policemen pulling them away from each other as they were separated… Len could see Kaito looking back once again down on the floor as something was now lying down on it, a small square box with a red velvet touch to it.

''Kaito wanted you to have this.'' Luka said with a weak smile as the boy could see there were also tears in her eyes, the female trying to stay strong and not letting them fall down. She picked up the box as she handed it over to the boy. After this she quickly walked off together with the blue haired male as Len was left there on the floor, still sobbing to himself as he could see the love of his life being dragged away by policemen. Only because they loved each other…

Len cried to himself quietly as his tears partly blurred his vision again, looking down at the box Luka had given him as it was even smaller than his palm… He already knew what this was, he wasn't stupid. He opened the box as he let out a loud gasp at this, even though he knew what it was he was still surprised, his body shaking and trembling as he could hear voices behind him, people walking towards him but he didn't care.

He looked down at the yellow golden ring that was inside of the box as there was a sapphire stone on top of it. It was shaped in a circle as it wasn't huge but Len only liking it more because of this. He cried even harder to himself as he hunched over, putting his forehead down on the floor as he didn't care about anything anymore. He didn't care about his parents who were standing around him, screaming and questioning him. He just hugged the ring close to his chest as he felt his heart pouring out through is eyes, the feeling of emptiness overtaking him as he could feel his body getting even colder than before. Breathing was starting to get hand in this position but he didn't fucking care about anything or anyone, goosebumps appearing on his skin as he just cried, the only thing he could do.

He had no idea for how long he'd been sitting like this, minutes? Hours maybe? The only thing he knew is that his tears had finally stopped, his forehead hurting from it being pressed against the floor as he could feel his nose hitting the wetness of his tears, a small puddle of them now right underneath his face. His hands were still clinging on tightly onto the red box as he wasn't ever going to let go of it.

''Len, it's time to go home.'' The boy heard his mother's voice speaking to him as he immediately felt a hint of annoyance in the back of his mind, his head hurting like hell as this only made his mood worse.

''I'm…'' He stuttered as he looked up, seeing his parents, Rin, Miku, Kaiko, Akaito and the blue haired male's parents now standing around him. He looked at his father's face with a weak smile as he just shook his head.

''I'm not going home.'' He said as he stood from his spot, very slowly walking off as he could hear his father yelling something once again at him, the boy just ignoring him.

''Let's go.'' The blonde felt himself getting angry now as everyone was really just treating this way too lightly, why did everyone suddenly care about him now? He looked up to the owner of the voice as he could see it was Kaiko, her face showing a warm smile as he really didn't understand this.

''I'm not fucking going anywhere!'' The boy shouted as he raised his arm to hit the woman, only for Kaiko to be faster and grab his wrist, her expression staying the same as this really scared him.

''Is it okay if he's going to my place for a few days? You already have my address so you can come and look him up if you want to!'' Kaiko said as she looked at Len's mother, not even waiting for a reply as already dragged the boy with her. Len didn't hear his parents saying anything at this as he also kept his mouth shut. He didn't understand why Kaiko was doing this but finding this better than having to go home. He walked with the woman as he noticed she was walking very fast, still holding onto his wrist as she dragged him with her.

''W-why are you-'' The boy tried as he was interrupted by the female putting her finger against his lips. He didn't have the energy right now to object as he just shut up, walking out of the building with her as she walked straight to her car. She started it as Len was sitting next to her in the front seat, her face still showing a smile.

''Why are you smiling like that?'' Len wondered as he found it very odd and also offensive in a way. ''Do you like it that Kaito is locked away from me forever or something?!''

''Of course not,'' Kaiko said as her smile fell. She started the car as one of the doors behind the boy now opened up, seeing the red haired male stepping in and sitting down behind him. After this Miku also got into the car, Len really not understanding a thing of the whole situation anymore as he just eyed the blue haired girl, confused.

''If we're quick we can still catch them.'' Miku said while looking at her phone, Len his breath stuck in his throat as he wasn't sure what this meant but feeling a hint of happiness in his stomach.

''W-what…'' He muttered as his eyes turned wide, looking at the turquoise haired girl. Miku smirked as she turned her phone for the boy to see, the screen now showing a map of their city with a moving red dot on it.

''That's Luka, who's with Kaito.'' She said with a smirk. ''Do you know what we're about to do?''

''I-I…'' He stuttered as the blue haired girl started driving, already at full speed as Len could tell she was Kaito's sister.

''I made a back-up plan.'' Kaiko smiled as she looked at her brother through the car mirror, the red haired male smirking back at her. ''Akaito here emptied the fuel tank of their car, they're not going to get very far. Miku made sure their phones won't be working, or any device for that matter.''

''H-how?!'' Len's eyes were wide as there was a big smile on his face, he couldn't believe everyone was helping him. Did he and Kaito still have a chance after all?

''I put one of those fancy gadgets of Kaiko in Luka's bag, she doesn't know we're doing any of this. It's a small bug that blocks out all internet, radio or phone signals within a 50 feet rage.'' She smiled as the boy couldn't believe a gadget like that even existed but knowing with Kaiko's secret job and all understanding where they'd gotten it…

They were driving for a good 15 minutes of pure nerves for Len, his body getting pumped full of adrenaline as he was sure he'd sleep for days once this was over, he'd been through so much today… He listened carefully to the girls explaining the plan as he felt tears of happiness rolling down his cheeks again, never in his life had anyone ever been this nice to him. Never in his life had he had more than just one true friend…

''Okay so everyone knows what their role is?'' Kaiko asked one last time as they were driving up to the destined area, the stopped police car already in view. All the people in the car nodded as Kaiko smirked, looking at the boy as she petted his head. ''Everything is going to be alright.''

The boy just nodded with a big smile as he swallowed his tears. Akaito gave his dark gray hoodie to the boy as Len put it on, pulling the hood over his head. Miku also put her hood up as they stopped the car on an unseen spot for the policemen that were already standing on the road with confused and irritated expressions. Len and Miku made their way into the trunk as this was a land rover type like car, the back being big enough for at least four people.

Kaiko and Akaito both put on wigs to make sure the officers wouldn't recognize them from back in court, both of them ruffing up their clothing a little as they both sat in the front seats, the now black haired male driving as the girl was sitting next to him.

''Showtime.'' Kaiko said with a big smile, Akaito hitting the gas pedal with full force as the car jerked forward, the male driving off like a maniac as Kaiko started shouting at him, both of them sounding really irritated now. Len had to hold back his laughter, looking at the girl sitting next to him as she was having just as a hard time.

''You're never do anything in the house! You always just leave your laundry lying around like I'm some sort of cleaning lady! I'm not your mother!'' Kaiko shouted as this sounded really convincing, Len really impressed.

''I'm not asking you to clean up after me! You're always such a whiny bitch, why can't you just leave it for once?!'' Akaito shouted back, the car now stopping with screeching brakes as the two in the back knew they had to pay very careful attention now, having to get out just in time.

They could hear the doors of the car opening as the two walked out, still shouting at each other as their words got more and more heated.

''You're such a fucking asshole! If I don't clean them up after you they're going to lie there until there rotten!'' Kaiko shouted as their voices became a little bit less clear, Len and Miku being able to tell that they were walking away from the car this way.

''Are you serious?! You're not pretty enough to be this stupid!'' Akaito shouted while laughing sadistically. ''Why don't you just go grab one of those stinky rotting socks and hang yourself with them?!''

''Excuse me?!'' Kaiko shouted back, now gazing towards the officers as they were already looking over at what all the commotion was about. ''Did you hear that?! He just threatened me!''

''Sir, madam, please calm down.'' One of the policemen said, looking over to the other as they signaled at each other, one of them getting back in the car and the other walking over to the shouting 'couple'.

''Are you seriously gonna call the police at this?'' Akaito chuckled as he crossed his arms, Len and Miku now very carefully and quietly getting out of the back of the car. Len made sure to stay low to the ground as he peeked his head around the car, seeing the police officer and the two standing a few feet away from the car. The police car was about 10 feet away from them, this being a problem with the other officer still in the car.

''Oh shock me, say something intelligent for once!'' Kaiko shouted at her 'boyfriend' as she walked up to the man, ready to give him a hard fake slap in the face as the officer's eyes got big.

''Okay, let's all calm down here!'' He shouted loudly as Kaiko didn't back off at this, raising her hand in the air and smacking it hard against Akaito's face. Len chuckled as he could see the male's face turning around and his eyes getting big for a second, making it clear she'd hit him pretty hard as he was forced to stay in his role.

''If you're going to continue-'' the officer tried again as Akaito launched himself at the girl, Kaiko falling to the ground as they started fighting. The other officer now got out of the car as well as he run up to the scene, the two of them trying to get them off each other.

''Let's go.'' Len whispered in his most quiet voice as he looked at Miku, the girl nodding as they made their way over to the police car, walking through the bushes that were on the side of the road to make sure they got to the car unseen. Len could feel his heart beating fast of happiness as he could see Kaito through the window of the car, coming closer and closer to him as he really hoped this plan would work.

''Ugh!'' The two stopped as they heard a weird kind of sound, looking back at Akaito and Kaiko as they'd suddenly stopped fighting. The boy's mouth fell open as he saw they'd knocked the two officers unconscious, not remembering this being part of the plan but not complaining about it.

He made his way over to the car as he almost ripped the door open, Kaito and Luka's eyes turning big as their mouths fell open, immediately recognizing the two even with their hoods pulled up.

''L-Len?!'' Kaito shouted as he was trembling, his arms still behind his back as he was still handcuffed. The boy just smiled from ear to ear as he grabbed the older male as dragged him out of the car, pulling his arm around that of Kaito's as he forced him to walk with him.

''I'm so sorry Luka but if we don't do this they knew you were in it too…'' Miku smiled weakly as the pink haired female already knew what she was talking about.

''Its fine, you just make sure those lovebirds have a happy ending.'' Luka smiled as she closed her eyes, the girl letting out a small chuckle at this. She gestured Kaiko to come over as the blue haired girl did so, already having taken off her wig. She balled her hand into a fist as she swung her arm at the pink haired female's face, knocking her out cold with one swift move.

''Sorry.'' Kaiko smiled weakly as she checked if the woman was actually unconscious, nodding at Miku as this was the case. ''Let's get out of here!''

The two girls made their way into the land rover as Akaito was behind the wheel, speeding off as his face was carrying a big smirk. In the trunk Kaito and Len were sitting down, the boy grabbing the older male's face as he had already pressed his lips on that of his lovers, crying for the hundredth time of that day as he couldn't help it, he was just so happy!

''Shit…'' Kaito muttered as the boy looked up at this, surprised as he wondered what the older male was cursing about.

''What?'' He asked as the blue haired male let out a small sigh, struggling to move his arms.

''I don't have the key…'' He said as the blonde chuckled at this.

''Hmm too bad, I guess you're just going to have to listen to me for a while until I find you worthy enough to be released.'' He smirked as Kaito raised an eyebrow, his mouth falling open as Len held up a small set of keys in front of his nose. ''I grabbed them in the car.''

''Oh come on…'' Kaito sighed. ''Haven't I been through enough already?''

''Excuse me, you have no idea how embarrassing those videos were, showing them for everyone to see in the courtroom!'' Len whined as he pouted at the older male. Kaito looked down as he nodded, agreeing with the blonde.

''Where are we going?'' Kaito asked after a few minutes of silence as the boy's face now showed a weak clearly fake smile.

''The airport.'' He answered as the blue haired male's mouth fell open again, already understanding what this meant.

''W-what… But I don't have anything on me!'' He almost shouted as Kaiko interrupted them, hanging her arm over the back seats as she looked at the two with a smile. In her hand was a large envelope, Len grabbing it.

''It's all been taken care of.'' Kaiko smirked as the blue haired male looked at the blonde reaching into the envelope, taking out a large sum of American dollar bills, some papers and two passports. Len smirked as he opened one up, turning it around to the older male.

' _Oshiro Kazuo_ ' it said as next to that was Kaito's picture, his birthday and all the other information correct as he felt a little uneasy with this but knowing they didn't have any other choice.

''Are you kidding me Kaiko?'' Len suddenly yelped but soon after chuckled, the boy already looking into the other passport as Kaito raised his eyebrow again at this. Len turned his passport to the older male as he couldn't help but to notice their last names were the same, smirking as they were going to get married anyway.

' _Oshiro Ren_ ' it said as next to that a picture of Len's face, looking more girly than usual. Kaito now noticed that all the information, including the boy's birthday, was the same except for his gender, it saying 'female'. He chuckled at this as he knew Len wouldn't mind, he could play a girl perfectly well.

''Now I can really call you my wife.'' He smirked as the boy just scoffed. He pushed the passports back into the envelope, grabbing the small set of keys as he undid the handcuffs of the older male's wrists.

''Well I couldn't really get you two married otherwise so yeah, I hope you don't mind.'' The blue haired girl chuckled. ''Now listen carefully,'' She started as the older male just loved how his sister and brother were even helping him with this. There was one thing sure, his love for the boy was real and he didn't want it to end so soon. He grabbed the boy's waist as he pulled him close, hugging him tight while still listening to the girl taking about things like housing and getting a job in America. Their lives were about to change for good and for the better, as in this reality they would never be able to be together. Kaito couldn't wait to start his new life with the blonde, even if they had to put up a small play. At least they could show everyone their love, the only thing they hadn't been able to do all these months.

In the end, they're only two ordinary people who are in love.

* * *

 **Just to be clear: there is one more chapter, this isn't the ending just yet. Also the song I used here was ''Pink Rose'' by Len. The song I used in chapter 36 was of course ''Magnet'' officially by Miku and Luka. This part of the story was** **inspired** **by the show ''Broadchurch'', as in the second season it's all about the trial and the mistakes that were made during the investigation. Just wondering if anyone understood what kind of job Kaiko actually has, as if you don't the whole end scene would be pretty unrealistic. Just think about it! (I kept it** **vague on purpose)**


	39. Lesson Ten: Love

''Good morning!'' Kaito said happily as he saw Len walking into the kitchen, the boy moving slowly as there were bangs underneath his eyes.

''M-morning…'' He muttered as he yawned, walking over to the counter to make himself a cup of coffee as the older male grabbed him by the waist, pulling him onto his lap with a smile.

''W-wha… Kaito stop, I'm tired and I have to leave in half an hour…'' He muttered with a small smile as he looked up at the blue haired male.

''I know but I already made you coffee.'' He said as he pointed towards the table, Len looking over with a surprised expression as he saw Kaito had already made breakfast.

''Oh… Thanks.'' The boy said with a slight flush as he gave the blue haired male a short kiss on the cheek. He turned himself around and started eating while still sitting on Kaito's lap, the older male not even caring as he loved the boy's weight on legs.

''What time do you leave?'' Len asked with his mouth full of toast, turning to look at him again.

''Nine.'' He said as he pulled his watch out of his pocket, not having put if around his wrist yet as both of them were only half dressed.

''Hmm, must be nice…'' Len whined as he let out a sigh.

''Don't be like that, it's not like you don't like your work.'' Kaito smirked as he pulled his arms around Len's waist, hugging him close to his chest while putting his chin on the boy's head.

''True but… Having to start work every day at eight is really annoying.'' He said as he pushed the last of his toast in his mouth, now grabbing the coffee cup as he let himself fall back onto the older male's chest.

''At least we get to have dinner together tonight.'' Kaito said as he could feel the boy freeze, not saying anything at this as the older male sensed something was up. ''What? Not?''

''E-err… My manager wanted me to rehearse the new dance, and you know how well that always goes…'' The blonde said with a weak smile as Kaito let out a small chuckle. The boy was horrible at dancing, always having trouble with them as practicing took him much longer than usual.

''Hmm I understand. Just take your time. I always love seeing you dance though, I might come and watch after my shift.'' He said with a smirk as Len let out a small yelp.

''Y-you better not!'' He shouted. He couldn't stand Kaito watching him while he danced, knowing that once he got the hang of it he did look good but during practice he just looked like a baby deer learning how to walk.

''Can I come to listen to you singing than?'' He asked as he knew the boy didn't mind that, Len now quiet as he gave a slight nod at this. ''Great, I'll come in after work then. You better have the dance down by that time.''

''Of course, who do you think I am?'' Len said with a smirk as he put the now empty cup down on the table, turning himself around as he was now straddling the older male.

''My cute wife?'' Kaito smirked as he could see the boy give out a small chuckle.

''That too.'' He muttered as he gave the older male another quick kiss before getting off him, walking off to the bedroom as Kaito could see him swaying his hips more than usual. The older male bit his lip at this as he looked at his watch, it being 7:41 as they still had some time.

He looked up as he could see the boy turning his head around and looking at him with a lewd expression, biting his lip while walking into the bedroom. Kaito let out a low chuckle as he already knew it was _that time_ , not complaining at all as he also walked into the bedroom, seeing the boy already sitting down at the bed while looking at the blue haired male with begging eyes.

''Get over here right now.'' Len smirked as he turned himself around, now sitting at all fours with his ass pointing towards the older male. Kaito didn't have to be told that twice as he dove right onto the blonde, pulling up the skirt he was wearing as he went in to roughly squeeze his ass, only to be dumbfound to see that he wasn't even wearing any underwear.

''How do you always keep on surprising me?'' Kaito smirked as he gave the boy's ass a hard smack, Len letting out a small moan at this as he looked at his lover.

''I'm just really amazing.'' Len smirked as the blue haired male chuckled again, nodding at this as he couldn't disagree. Kaito reached out to the nightstand as he grabbed a bottle of lube out of the drawer, opening it up and eyeing the blonde intensely, knowing Len loved it when he would stare at him. Kaito poured a good amount of lubricant on his hand as he wasted no time to push to fingers into the boy's ass, Len letting out a harsh groan at this as his thighs already started trembling.

''F-fuck Kaito…'' He moaned as he could feel those fingers thrusting in and out of him, his hands grabbing the sheets as his toes curled up at this. He could feel his cock already starting to ache as he didn't give in to touching it, knowing that if he didn't his orgasm would be even better.

''You want my cock already?'' The blue haired male asked with a husky voice, hearing the blonde groan and pant at this as his ass clenched around the fingers, Kaito now very slowly pulling them out.

''Y-yes, gimme that fat cock.'' Len moaned as he wiggled his ass at the older male, his face flushed as his chest was raising up and down quickly from his heavy breathing.

''Hmm? Aren't you forgetting something?'' Kaito smirked as he could see the look on the boy's face change from lewd to super horny, his tongue very slowly slipping out as the corners of his mouth turned into a small smile. ''Who's cock do you want?''

''Y-yours! I want my husband's cock in my tight ass! P-please!'' The blonde moaned as he wiggled his ass once again at the blue haired male, Kaito biting his lip at this as Len never failed to turn him on.

''Good boy.'' He smirked as he pulled his pants down, taking out his dick and lining himself up right behind the boy's ass. He tightly grabbed the two fat fleshly globes as he pushed himself inside, both of the two males groaning at this.

''A-ahnn…'' Len moaned as he clenched his inner walls around Kaito's cock, loving the feeling of being filled up as he could feel the sensation going from his ass straight to his spine, making his shudder.

''F-fuck if you keep d-oing that I'm gonna cum instandly…'' Kaito moaned as he could feel the boy squeezing himself around the blue haired male's dick, his breathing speeding up at this as he really had to control himself right now.

''You better not!'' Len shouted as he pushed his ass back against the older male's stomach, his cock now completely inside of the boy's ass. ''It's been a week already so you better not let me down!''

''We both got w-work… W-what do you want me to… To do?'' Kaito stuttered as he couldn't keep his voice under control while he was as far up in the blonde's tight hole as he could go.

''W-whatever, just fuck me already!'' Len moaned as his thighs started trembling from just keeping this pose, wanting the older male to move already.

Kaito just smirked as he gave the boy's ass a hard slap, then starting to move his hip as he thrusted himself into Len's ass with a rapid pace, hearing the blonde moan at this as he knew he was on the right track.

''A-ah, yes! Harder, fuck me harder daddy!'' Len moaned as he'd been waiting for this for a whole week already, his body really just too addicted to Kaito as he couldn't even go a day without thinking of having sex with him. Both of them having busy long hour jobs made this very hard, usually being completely exhausted when they came home.

The blue haired male started moving his hips even more, slamming into the boy with full force as he knew Len liked that, hearing only louder moans coming from the blonde. The bed was now starting creak as Kaito could also hear some sort of alarm going off in the back of his mind, ignoring this as he already knew what this was.

''S-sorry, but we need to hurry up.'' Kaito stuttered while groaning as he pulled himself out of the blonde, hearing an annoyed yelp coming from the boy.

''W-what?'' Len muttered as now he could also hear the alarm of his phone beeping in the background, it still on the breakfast table. ''Ugh, is it really already that late?''

''We're finishing this though.'' Kaito smirked as he grabbed the boy by the waist, forcefully turning him around as Len was now thrown on the bed on his back. He was surprised by this but not complaining, biting his lip while looking the older male in the eye as he spread his legs for him.

The blue haired male just pushed his cock back into the boy as he loved the sigh of the boy's o-face, starting at his expressions as he could tell Len was close, he also feeling is orgasm building up already.

''A-ahn, f-uck yes!'' Len moaned loudly as he came, pulling his hand in front of his cock to catch all of his sperm. He didn't have time to change into new clothes so this was the best option for now.

''Agh, you're so fucking s-sexy.'' Kaito moaned as he quickly pulled himself out of the boy, squirting all of his cum onto the boy's cock and balls, it dripping down to his ass and on the bed as he just loved this sight.

''You pervert.'' Len chuckled as his thighs were still trembling, his body now tired but also feeling refreshed. ''I have to go now.''

''I know.'' Kaito said with a smile as he leaned down and kissing the boy softly, loving having sex with the boy but the kissing really being the one thing that could send him to heaven.

''I love you.'' Len said with a cute smile as Kaito smiled back, letting his hand run through the blonde hair as he nodded.

''I love you too.'' He said as the boy now got up, walking over to the bathroom probably to clean himself off.

''Don't forget these!'' Kaito shouted towards the bathroom as he threw a pair of panties to the boy, Len catching them as he chuckled.

''Thanks!'' He shouted back.

Kaito walked back into the kitchen as he turned off the alarm, seeing it was already 7:54 as he knew the blonde's manager would always come and pick him up around 7:50. He quickly called the boy's manager as he knew Len was going to take another few minutes in the bathroom anyway.

''Late again?'' The man's voice sounded a little irritated as Kaito let out a small chuckle at this.

''Yup, sorry. It's my fault this time.'' Kaito said with a smile as he could hear the man on the other side sighing.

''Oh hey Kazuo, long time no see. When do you think Ren's going to be ready?'' He asked.

''Not sure, I'm sure it won't take much longer-'' He started as he could hear the blonde stumbling out of the bathroom, walking while pulling up a pair of stockings as he weakly smiled at the blue haired male.

''Be right there!'' He shouted as Kaito smiled, nodding.

''Good, see you then.'' The man said as Kaito ended the call. He walked over to the boy as he was struggling to do everything at once, dressing himself while brushing his hair and so on.

''Come here, sit down.'' Kaito said as he pushed the boy down on the bed, Len continuing to brush his hair as he flushed slightly at the male's gentle voice. The blue haired male pulled up the boy's stockings as Len quickly finished brushing his hair. He grabbed his bag as he almost run towards the door of their house, putting on his shoes as they had continued their old habits from Japan, not wearing any shoes in the house.

''I'll be off, have a good day at work.'' Len smiled cutely at the blue haired male as Kaito nodded, leaning down to have the boy a last kiss.

''Have a good day.'' Kaito said with a gentle smile as Len walked off, leaving the door open as the blue haired male watched him walking towards the car that was already standing in front of their house. The boy opened the door as he got in, his manager quickly speeding off as they were already late.

Kaito just chuckled at this as he couldn't help but to think back at the first time they'd come to America, both of them having no idea what they wanted to do or what the future had in store for them. Now, five years later, they had a house and both stable jobs. Len was finally doing what he always wanted, singing that was. He was pretty successful as well, getting more and more popular as he already made some music clips and been on multiple talk shows.

Kaito had started his own hotel, now manager of it as it had grown from a two star 20 rooms hotel to a full on four star 3000 room hotel in only three years, the blue haired male not even knowing himself that he was capable of something like this as he was pretty proud.

He walked over to the bedroom as he could see that Len had left some things on the bed, cleaning up never being his best feature as Kaito just chuckled at this. He started cleaning off the things as he noticed the small red box lying down in the pile of clothing, this being opened up and empty.

The blue haired male grabbed it as he let himself fall back into the bed, staring at the box as he sighed in relieve. From day one up until now Len had always worn the ring Kaito had given him on that day, the day that was full of emotions but ended up happy after all. Kaito remembered the flight to America, Len almost having slept through the entire 13 hour long trip as he was exhausted. The boy was hanging onto his shoulder the whole time, Kaito not even moving him away when he started drooling on him. He was just too happy to be with the blonde, the feeling of loving Len never having faded away in all these years as he couldn't wait for the years that were to come. Their life was perfect right now, having to start over not being easy but they made it.

* * *

''You're such a fucking tourist!'' Rin chuckled as she could see Gakupo walking up to a street performer and asking to take a picture with him, the girl just laughing at him as she couldn't help but to find him intriguing in an odd way.

''He said yes though, score one for me!'' The purple haired male smirked as he walked back to the girl, showing her the picture on his phone.

''Sure.'' Rin said as she grabbed the male by his arm, dragging him with her as they couldn't get distracted again. ''If we're late we have to wait like forever to get inside, so let's hurry!''

''And you're saying I'm the tourist? You want to go to Disneyland that badly! We have one in Japan too you know?'' He said with a smirk as the blonde just pouted at him, Gakupo quickly closing his mouth as he knew he couldn't talk her out of something like this.

''I want to see what it's like over here, not like the one we have back at home. We're here to have fun, so that's what I'm going to do!'' Rin said determent as she just kept on walking, Gakupo just walking with her.

''Of course, vacation is meant to be fun.'' He said as he pulled out a map out of his bag. ''I have a surprise for you too by the way.''

''A surprise?'' Rin said as she slowed down her walking, now paying attention her boyfriend.

''I booked us a real nice hotel for the whole two weeks that we're here.'' He said with a smirk as the girl just raised her eyebrows at this, not really trusting his.

''Real nice you say? What does that mean?'' She wondered as the purple haired man just chuckled, putting his finger on his lips.

''All I'm saying is that it's got a lot of stars.'' He smirked as the girl just had her mouth hanging open with a smile still on her face.

''R-really?'' She asked as she couldn't really believe this. ''How can we even afford that?''

''I may have saved up a little extra money especially for this.'' Gakupo said as he started walking faster again, the gates of the amusement park already in sight. ''Hush now, it's time to have some fun!''

* * *

''I think I'll have to stay in for a few hours longer, sorry.'' Kaito muttered with a weak smile as he could hear the blonde sighing over the phone.

''Why does it always end up like this? At this rate we won't ever have any time together…'' He said as Kaito could hear he was clearly disappointed. ''I finished early just for you today!''

''I know, sorry. Just a few more days before its weekend.'' The blue haired male smiled. ''Why don't we go on a date this Saturday? I'll take you out for a nice dinner.''

''Really?!'' The boy shouted over the phone, Kaito chuckling at the sudden change of attitude.

''Really.'' He said with a smile, feeling someone tapping his shoulder before he could say any more. He turned to look as he could see it was Yukari, she worked at the front desk.

''A costumer is asking for you.'' She said with a somewhat scared expression, Kaito already understanding it was someone being difficult again, why else would they ask for the manager?

''I have to go, sorry. Wait up for me tonight, okay? I love you.'' Kaito said with a gentle voice as he could hear the boy let out a slight sigh again, hating that their conversation had to be cut short.

''I'll try… Love you too.'' He said as Kaito ended the call, putting his phone away as he walked with the girl to the front desk, already seening a furious woman standing in front of it as he could see there was a line of people behind her as well.

''Good evening, can I help you?'' Kaito said with a gentle smile as dealing with annoying people like this was his specialty, Yukari getting scared easily as he didn't mind her calling him for this kind of thing.

''Yes you can!'' The female shouted, Kaito not even flinching as he noticed the violet haired girl helping the customers that were behind her, the blue haired male ignoring this as he tried to listing to the woman shouting.

''My luggage has been stolen out of my room!'' She shouted as Kaito could already tell what game she was playing at, keeping his face straight as he tried to play along.

''I'm very sorry to hear that, can you tell me-'' He started as the woman already interrupted him, this really annoying him.

''You're sorry?! What kind of place is this?!'' She shouted even louder, now the whole lobby of the hotel quieting down as Kaito needed to get her out of here.

''If you can please just calm down we can-'' He started as the furious woman wasn't listening to him, still rambling on.

''Are you really the manager of this place?! You're not even from America, you're just a fucking immigrant! Isn't there someone else who I can talk to? You people are not to be trusted!'' She shouted as Kaito just sighed at this, really not being able to stay polite now. He waited until the woman was done speaking as she was now just looking at him with an enraged expression, Kaito keeping his mouth shut for a few seconds as he could feel everyone's eyes on them.

''If you speak to me like that than I don't want to know how you've been treating my staff.'' He started as the woman let out a harsh scoff, her mouth hanging open at this as she wanted to say something again, Kaito speaking with a clear but loud voice before she could so do.

''I suggest you get your things and leave this hotel at once, you're no longer welcome here.'' He said while looking the woman in the eye, he couldn't stand people like this.

''I'll tell everyone about this hotel, no one will come here ever again! I'll make sure you're burned to the ground you fucking immigrant!'' she shouted while walking off, her face looking even worse right now as Kaito let out a sigh, pulling a hand through his hair. He wanted to follow the woman and make sure she left and still payed for the days she stayed as he was stopped by Yukari calling out to him again, this being a little annoying but stopping anyway.

''M-Mister Oshiro?'' She stuttered as the blue haired male turned himself around.

''Sorry Yukari but I really have to-'' He started as he could see the girl pointing towards two customers at the front desk, his gaze trailing over to the people as his eyes with theirs, his mouth now hanging open slightly as he was frozen at his spot for a second. This couldn't be… How could this be happening? After all those years of everything having worked out just fine, building up a new life and restarting everything, he was met with his dreadful past once again…

''Hey…'' Rin muttered with an awkward tone as Gakupo was just as stunned as Kaito to say anything. The blue haired male noticed that all eyes were still on him as he had to think of something quickly.

''Let's go to my office.'' He said with a fake smile as he walked around the front desk, gesturing to follow him. He walked through the hotel to the back as he still hadn't said anything, his body getting more and more nervous with each step he set to his office as he had no idea what was going to happen. Where they about to call the police on him? He was still a convict back in Japan… His sentence probably even longer now that he'd also had ran away.

He opened the door of his office as he let the two in first. It felt weird, seeing Rin after all this time as she'd grown up really differently than Len. She hadn't grown taller but you could definitely tell she was 22 now, her body more feminine and woman like as she was also wearing more mature clothing.

He sat down behind his desk as he could see the two sitting down at the chairs that were in front of it, both of them looking around in the office with big eyes as they were probably surprised by the fancy hotel and all of its expensive furniture.

''So…'' Kaito started, feeling very uncomfortable as he had no idea what they were capable of. Was Rin mad at him? She didn't look like it. He did take her brother away from her and disappeared without a trace so he couldn't blame her if she was angry with him.

''This is a weird coincidence.'' Rin said with a weak smile as she now turned her gaze towards the blue haired male, she almost seemed to look relieved...

''Yup…'' Kaito said also with a weak smile as he had no idea where this conversation was going.

''This is what you were up to these years… Pretty impressive. Do you really own this hotel?'' Rin asked as Kaito was surprised by her curiosity, finding it somewhat calming as well as Len would also often act like this.

''I-I do.'' He said with a small stutter, trying to calm down as he just couldn't forget the thought of them calling the police on him. ''So are you to on vacation here?''

''We are, we just went to Disneyland!'' Rin said with a happy smile as Gakupo also smiled at this a little bit.

''That's great.'' Kaito said with a now real smile, calming down as the girls behavior wasn't looking like she was mad at all.

''I'm sorry to just ask this out of the blue but this is already awkward anyway so why not… Are you and Len still together?'' Rin asked with a more curious expression again as Kaito was quiet for a few seconds at this, having his hands clamped over each other to hide his nervousness from a few minutes ago. He let go of them as he put one of them up, showing the two the ring that he was wearing around his finger, this being the same Len had as he also nodded slowly.

''I see, that's good.'' She said with a smile, to Kaito's surprise. ''I'm happy for you.''

''T-thank you.'' Kaito stuttered as he really had no idea what to say at this, how did he deserve all of this kindness? He wasn't complaining about it at all though, it felt really good.

''How is everything back home? Are-'' Kaito tried to ask carefully as his sentence was cut short by the door of his office forcefully slamming open and the blonde boy walking in, Yukari behind him looking a little scared once again.

''I'm his wife! I can go in if I want to!'' Len shouted back at the girl as he was looking at her with an irritated expression, now turning his gaze towards the people sitting in the room as he froze in his tracks, his eyes widening as his mouth hung open out of surprise. The lilac haired girl just closed the door as soon as she was everybody's reactions, walking off and leaving them be as this seemed like the best option for now.

''K-K…'' He stuttered as he looked at his sister with big eyes. ''O-oh… I-I'm sorry for disturbing you…''

''Len!'' Rin shouted happily as she got up from the chair and launched herself onto the boy, Len letting out a small yelp as he lost his balance at this. Both of them fell to the floor as Rin was still hugging the boy, Len confused but not pushing her off him either.

''I-I've… I've missed you so much!'' She said with a cracking voice as Len could feel his shoulder getting wet, was she crying!?

''I… I missed you too…'' He stuttered as he looked at the blue haired male, his face still stunned as he wasn't sure how to react to this. Kaito just smiled at the boy as he nodded, silently telling him it was okay as the boy smiled back at him.

He now wrapped his arms around the girl as he smiled, tears also hitting his eyes as he could feel that save and unmistakable feeling of home returning, that time when he actually did feel good and have a good life before everything happened, before everything went to shit.

* * *

''Your house is so big!'' Rin shouted in awe as she stepped inside, Kaito just smiling as he let the two inside. After having cried for about an hour Len had invited the two to have dinner at their place, hoping to catch up on everything they'd missed.

''Are you ready Kaito?'' The boy said as the blue haired male chuckled, Len walking out of the bedroom as he was wearing normal male clothing. ''I haven't worn a comfortable pair of pants in five whole years, damn this feels weird!''

Kaito just smiled up to his ears as he looked at the boy, his hair also back in its ponytail right now as he didn't want to be dressed up as a girl with his sister and Gakupo being there. Len being dressed like this made him think back of the happy times back when they were still fooling around without anyone having found out about them yet, this making him a little emotional as he bit his tongue to keep himself from tearing up.

''Your voice is so good!'' Rin smiled at her brother as they listened to one of the songs that the boy had made, Len just smiling back at her as he flushed at the compliment.

''How are mom and dad doing?'' Len asked as Rin's smile fell down a little, her gaze to the floor as the boy knew this wasn't a good sign.

''They had a hard time in the beginning, I did too… I mean, you just disappeared.'' She said as she looked back at the boy, her face showing a weak smile. ''But after I heard Kaito also had vanished I already knew what happened, I had my peace with it. Mom did so too when she found out but dad… He's still a little cranky about it.''

''I already thought so…'' Len muttered.

''You have no idea how happy I am to find that you're doing well, both of you.'' Rin said with a full smile again, her gaze going from Len to Kaito.

''Thanks.'' Len smiled as he hugged his twin again, feeling so very happy that the girl was reacting the way she did. She was taking it all so well.

''How's Gumi?'' The boy now wondered as this was his only regret he had from leaving Japan. He never got to say goodbye to her or even explain what had happened. He felt so bad for just leaving his childhood friend behind like that…

''She was kind of heartbroken to hear that you disappeared but when I told her about that Kaito had also vanished into thin air she immediately thought the same as me. She calmed down quickly after that thankfully. Maybe I'll ask her to come and visit you once?'' Rin said with a small smile, Len now smiling back at her.

''I'd like that, but please don't tell mom or dad… I don't think we'll be able to stay here once dad hears where Kaito is.'' He said with a quiet voice as the girl thankfully understood, nodding in agreement.

''Don't worry.'' She smiled.

After a nice dinner, a lot of catching up, tears and laughter the two left their house, Len and Kaito waving them goodbye. Len closed the door as he looked back at the blue haired male with a big smile, his eyes still watery from the trip to memory lane.

''I'm so fucking happy.'' Len smiled as Kaito let out a chuckle, grabbing the boy by the waist as he lifted him in the air with his strong arms.

''You think I can amplify that feeling?'' He smirked as the boy could already see where they were going, the bedroom.

''Maybe…'' The blonde smiled. Kaito let the boy fall down on the bed on his back as the lights were still turned off in the bedroom, the lights from the living room and the moonlight outside being the only sources for them to see.

''You should dress like this more often, it really makes me think back of those fun times.'' Kaito said as he buried his head in between the boy's neck and shoulder, kissing the skin as he could hear the boy letting out small gasps at this.

''You know what's funny?'' Len said as the blue haired male looked up at this, shaking his head. Len just smirked as he put his hand in the old pants that he was wearing, these were the pants he was wearing the day they'd run away together.

''I still have it.'' Len said as he held up a key, Kaito's mouth hanging open from surprise.

''Is that my old house key?!'' He shouted a little too loudly as he couldn't help but to be overjoyed and surprised at this. ''Oh my god… memories…''

''I never got to use it though.'' Len muttered as he sighed. Kaito just smirked as he kissed the boy's lips with force yet love, he couldn't stop himself but to do so.

''Remember that time when we'd just landed and it was snowing?'' Kaito muttered with a smile as the boy nodded. ''Well whether it snows or not, tonight you're getting 8 inches.''

''W-what?!'' Len said with full laughter as pulled at the older male's neck, smushing his face down on his chest as he couldn't stop the tears flowing down his cheeks at this. ''Where the hell did you learn that phrase?!''

''Internet.'' Kaito chuckled as he just loved the boy's laughing face, the two now looking at each other with smiles on their faces.

''I love you.'' The blue haired male said as he let his hand gently slide over the boy's cheek, their laughter ceasing as they started lovingly into each other's eyes.

''I love you too.'' The boy smiled as he pulled the older male's head back up, pushing their lips against each other once more as he would never stop loving this. He would never stop cherishing Kaito, to adore and to hold him dearly for the rest of his life.

 _Draw me closer, as if we are_ _two magnets, that even if we separate, we will reunite again._

 _Let's become one; it's okay not to able to turn back. That's fine, for you're my one and only love._

Fin.

* * *

 **The last chapter, this was it. It's finally over... It feels weird to me to end such a long story but it had to be done at some point. Thank you to all of you who have read every single chapter and followed the story until the very end! Thank you to all of the people who reviewed, followed or favourited this story. It warms my heart to see there are people out there who enjoy the same weird things as I do.**


End file.
